


Elseworld

by BIGT707



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 264,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIGT707/pseuds/BIGT707
Summary: In a Parallel Universe Monkey D Luffy and his alliance suffer a crushing defeat at the hands of Kaido. This sets in motion, a chain of events leading to a terrible tragedy among the straw hat crew, causing Luffy to become the ruthless Ruler of the free world. (First 5 chapters is the introduction)





	1. Chapter 1

Elseworld 

 

On the very eve of the birth of the Third Government a feverish tension gripped the world. The old republic, it seemed obvious to everyone, was about to die out. For more than a year it had been fast crumbling. The Gorosei (Five Elders) like their predecessors, cared little for the republic and less for its democracy. Ruling as unquestioned chancellors giving decree without remorse to Parliament, had come to the end of its rope. 

 

Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat Crew, the future King of the Pirates, was demanding for himself the chancellorship of the so called ‘Democratic Government’ he had sworn to destroy. 

 

The wildest rumors of what might happen were rife in the capital that fateful winter, and the most alarming of them, as it happened, were not without some foundation. There were reports that Borsolino Kizaru in collusion with Akainu Sakazuki, the Fleet Admiral of the Marines, were preparing a putsch with the support of CP0 for the purpose of arresting the elders and establishing a Military Dictatorship.

 

There was talk of a general strike. A hundred thousand celestial citizens crowded into the endless holy streets of Mariejois to demonstrate their opposition to making Akainu chancellor. The brutal nature of the fleet admiral was well documented, willing to sacrifice allies and the innocent to achieve arbitrary goals. However, Akainu Sakazuki, who was possessed of a demonic personality, a granite will, uncanny instincts, a cold ruthlessness, a remarkable intellect, a soaring imagination and an amazing capacity to size up people and situations, there almost certainly would never be another Fleet Admiral like him. 

 

The Elders waited nervously looking anywhere but the door. The deafening silence in the room gave the air in the room tension. Only the sounds from outside, shouting by the crowd was all drowned out by the sound of approaching footsteps on the other side of the door. Not a second later the door opened slowly but surely to reveal the fleet admiral and his subordinate. 

 

The two entering the room shutting the door behind them. No one spoke for what felt like a solid minute. 

 

“Been awhile, eh geezers? Long time no see huh.” Borsalino remarked. With his rare flash of humor. The Elders too shocked to say anything only shrank further back in their seats. 

 

Akainu stepped forward showing his intimidating stature to the old men, the cigar never leaving his mouth, he finally spoke, “ I know you all are fearing for your lives right now. It may not seem like it, but a military dictatorship is best for the world right now.” Puffing his cigar a few times he continued. “ As you know son of Monkey D. Dragon, is heading here with his revolutionary army as we speak.” 

 

One of the elders to Akainu’s left spoke up. “That’s impossible! Marshall D Teach has eliminated the revolutionary army, we had confirmation!” 

 

Kizaru turned his attention to the elder that addressed Akainu. “It’s seems your sources are wrong old man, Blackbeard is hunting a legendary devil fruit. Rumor has it, combined with Ope Ope no Mi this devil fruit will render the user power to conquer the world. Interesting stuff wouldn’t ya sayyy?” Borsalino slurred. The sharply dressed admiral was hardly worried about the revolutionary army. A bunch of self righteous pricks thinking they could overthrow the natural order of things; he was too smart to know it didn’t work that way. Disturbing the natural way of life as they knew it, would throw the world into chaos. It was his duty to uphold the Navy’s status as the supreme power in the world. However, it would be interesting if The Son of Dragon overthrew the government, Kizaru considered making the jump to their side if necessary. 

 

Akainu audibly responded to the mention of Blackbeard by spitting some of his cigar tobacco on the ground mouthing pirate scum. 

 

The geezers couldn’t hold their composure in anymore and lost their shit. The revolutionary army finally was making their hostile takeover seriously. It wasn’t just talk anymore, over the past few years they’ve gathered enough allies to over throw the world—it was only a matter of time now.

 

“WE DONT NEED A MILITARY DICTATORSHIP! WE OWN YOU SAKAZUKI! COMING HERE WITH EMPTY THREATS?! CHANCELLORSHIP?! HA! WE ARE THE ONES IN POWER, I’LL HAVE YOU SCRUBBING MY TOI-“ Akainu obviously hearing enough lifted the man by his collar, a slight smirk on his face. 

 

The marine hat still covering the middle aged fleet admirals eyes marking his expression unreadable. “Empty threats huh?” Akainu spoke to no one in particular but loud enough so the room could hear. Akainu slowly placed the man back onto his feet calming him slightly. In the blink of an eye Akainu’s lava infused fist burned a gaping hole through the man’s stomach incinerating his insides instantly. 

 

Horrified the Elders scampered to the far end of the walls. Anything to get away from the horrid screams, the lava sprouting around, and the smell, oh god the smell. Akainu continued to burn the old man until he was nothing but a puddle of lava on the floor. 

 

An Elder to Borsalino’s right side was screaming Bloody murder. “ARE YOU- WHA- Chyper Pol will have your heads for th-“

 

“CIPHER POL IS DEAD!” Akainu shouted losing his patience before quickly regaining his composure and continuing, “ CP0 is all that remains, and they will no longer serve under weaklings like you.” The fleet admiral reached into his jacket to pull out another cigar using his lava to light it. After taking a few long drags he spoke again. 

 

“The Shichibukai will not help you either, they are simply classless pirates.” One of the Elders sprinted as fast as he could towards the door hoping the couch in one leap, getting past Akainu who did not spare him a glance. All he had to do was get past Kizaru. The glasses of the lankier man made it hard to predict his next move. The old man reached for the door knob pulling it quickly sprinting out into the hallway. 

 

“ I made it.” He whispered to himself. “I MADE IT!” Just as he turned around to make an escape he felt a burning sharpe pain below his waist. Ignoring it he began to run faster only for the pain to increase tenfold with every step. After a few more steps the old man hunched over breathing hard. “W-What the hell.” Finally lifting his shirt he found the cause of his excruciating pain. A paper cut thin line spread all the way across his waistline reaching his back. He coughed up blood as it began to leak out of his nose and ears. He began to feel a shift, no longer feeling in his legs, he could now see them as his torso fell forward disconnecting from his waist. Borsalino watched the man bleed out from the doorway, a slight smile began to form. 

 

“Perhaps I overdid it huh?” Kizaru knew this was nearing its end. “Hey Admiral what should we do with these three? Just kill em or what?” The taller of the two men in the pinstripe suit adjusted his tie waiting for his commanding officers signal. 

 

Akainu contemplated for a minute more before answering. “Kill these two, leave this one alive.” He pointed to the youngest of the Elders, a blonde who could’ve passed to his mid fifties. Borsalino complied killing the two elder men with two quick light shots to the head. 

 

“YOU!” Akainu hollered grabbing the man by the scruff of his collar. “You will find Strawhat Luffy and guide him here. If he wants the throne he will have to take it from me. Then you have my permission to die.” Akainu noticed out of the corner of his eye Kizaru giggling behind his hand. 

 

“What the hell’s so f- huh?!” The Fleet Admiral noticing the elder urinating on himself wetting his clothes leaking onto the ground below. “You sick fuck!” Akainu tossed the man aside. “To think we followed the likes of someone pathetic like you, a rat who pisses himself when faced with death. That is why your friends are dead, you were all too scared to leave your high castle to face people like me. But when people like me smell fear from rats like you, we come looking for you. Don’t make me come looking.” With that the newly appointed chancellor and his right hand man exited the room. 

 

Looking around the room at the carnage the elder man could only weep for his fallen friends. He couldn’t deny what Akainu said was absolutely true. They were rats looking for the next sinking ship to jump to. His only hope was to find a peaceful life, he didn’t deserve it but maybe if he could be a small part of getting the Strawhat kid on the throne, it could be the beginning of change in the world. Looking around one more time he took one last glance at his deceased friends before exiting into the hallway with a new resolve. Maybe he can make the world better. Maybe. 

 

The two former admirals walked in silence towards the outer balconies that overlooked the massive heavenly city. 

 

“That bastard.. my shoe is wet. I should’ve bashed his fucking skull in.” Akainu said hitting his fist through a near wall not breaking stride. 

 

“In fairness, letting him lead Strawhat right to us was the right move. The little brat will jump head first at the chance to avenge his brothers killer.” Kizaru stated. He had a point, the last time he saw that kid he smirked knowing his weakness. 

 

“The kid has an easy weakness. When I killed his brother his resolve completely shattered and he was nothing more than a nuisance.” Akainu said matter of factly contemplating his next move against the captain of the straw hats. 

 

Borsalino was also contemplating his next words carefully not sure if Sakazuki would turn on him if he said the wrong thing. He had no problem with a fight, it would be pointless and tiresome in his opinion however. Second in command always suited him best. If there was one thing Akainu didn’t feel threatened by from Borsalino it was his ambition. 

 

“I hate to admit it Fleet Admiral but I disagree with your premise.” Borsalino argued.

 

Not willing to accept the unsatisfactory answer Akainu responded with a grunt. “Explain.” He simply said.

 

The younger of the two former marine admirals looked deep in thought before giving his calculated answer.” From the time I observed him in Sabaody it seems he has a very close connection to his crew. I can only imagine how strong it is now. If we attack them it could cause us trouble, if there’s one thing that scares me about that boy it’s unpredictability. That kid oozes it.” 

 

Akainu listened intently to Borsalino’s explanation. He made a point he hadn’t himself considered. What if the kid doesn’t respond the way he did when Fire fist Ace was killed. “So you suggest I take him on as soon as possible without inflicting torture among his crew mates.”  
Akainu stated rubbing his beard while puffing his signature cigar awaiting an answer. 

 

“Just a suggestion sir, he is technically a yonko now so he can’t be taken lightly either way.” Borsalino stated lighting a cigar of his own shuffling his hands to his pockets. 

 

It was interesting the two former Navy Admirals who were very similar, yet greatly differentiated in their own philosophy. Even on a matter on such how to deal with the straw hat crew. Kizaru would like to take the straw hat captain Mano y mano. While Akainu would enjoy a duel equally, as slaughtering his allies for him to watch helplessly then go in for the kill while he was weak. It was that kind of brutal justice that turned former admiral Aokoji Kuzan into a Blackbeard subordinate. ‘Fool’ Akainu thought before returning to the conversation. 

 

“Straw hat is still weak. We attack the heart only then will he turn into that helpless kid he was in Marineford.” Akainu stated. It was was obviously his opinion but they way he said it, Borsalino accepted it as a fact. 

 

“ I’ll handle the crew which will leave you will with your rematch with straw hat.” Kizaru said opening the door to balcony to let his boss through. 

 

“Excellent!” Akainu almost sounded giddy.

 

“What do we do now?” Kizaru asks rubbing his glasses with a cloth, holding them up to the sun then rubbing on them again. Clearly they were going to play the waiting game. 

 

“We wait. That weakling will reach straw hat and will guide them here. I have a feeling it won’t be a long wait either.” A rare toothy grin reached the elder man’s face. In the distance the two witnessed a couple dozen navy ships pulling through the fog towards the capital. 

 

“Come straw hat, I’ll be waiting.” Akainu said to no one in particular before taking a seat. Folding his arms, crossing his right leg over the left, and bowing his head—he took spoke one last time.

 

“This time you won’t get away I will kill you, even if I have to kill your crew first to get to you.” 

 

As Borsalino heard those words he couldn’t help but feel a sinking feeling. It felt different from any one he’s had before. Dread? No it was worse. A large breeze blew through causing Borsalino to shift uncomfortably. ‘What the hell is this?’ 

 

Deep down the sharply dressed admiral had to admit it might not be the best plan to take on his crew in front of the kid but he wouldn’t disagree with Akainu. He didn’t not want those kind of problems. 

 

Thinking no more it was time to prepare for battle. Glancing over he saw the admiral in his signature stance head bowed slightly making his expression unreadable. Borsalino folded his hands, crossing his legs looking out towards the open sea. It wouldn’t be long now, soon it would all come to end.


	2. Enter Strawhats

Less than two months ago..

 

The theory which Luffy had evolved in his vagabond days in Foosha Village with his two brothers Ace and Sabo and never forgotten— that the way for a revolutionary movement was to ally itself with some of the most powerful institutions in the known world. Knowing this the straw hats smartly allied themselves among the Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai alliance. Still, it was all for naught and yet Kaido was too strong. The combined strength of Monkey D Luffy, Trafalgar D Water Law, Eustace Kidd, Stratchmen Appo, and Basil Hawkins did not come close to putting a dent into Kaido’s true strength. Unimpressed the emperor grew disinterested ultimately allowing a retreat. It was the most shame Luffy had felt as a pirate that day. Giving the signal to tell everyone to retreat felt like death but he knew regardless he was responsible for the well being of not only his crew, but the pirates in his alliance. 

 

As the Sunny disembarked from the Land of Wano, Luffy was still staring off into the distance until ultimately the land disappeared. ‘Worth 1,500,000,000 huh? I don’t deserve it.’ Feeling his blood boil he began to head for the middle deck to see where his crew was. They were all probably up to their own business, it was none of his. Taking a few steps forward he nearly fell over a pair of outstretched legs. 

 

“Oi watch where your going yo- Ah captain, thought you were shitty cook.” Zoro said yawning loudly before shifting his attention back to his captain. He immediately could tell the solemn look in the young man’s eyes. It hurt him as his vice captain to see the first retreat effect his captain. 

 

Clearing his throat the green haired samurai spoke. “Look Luffy, I don’t disagree with what you did, but when remember what I said before, don’t waver or who can we trust?” 

 

The rubber man contemplated before answering. “I know but-“ He was hesitant. “In my gut, it tells me I made a mistake.” 

 

“I want you to remember what I’m saying Luffy so listen up.” Luffy leaned closer eager to hear the rare advice Zoro dishes out. Usually his vice captain’s advice was golden, it wouldn’t fail him this time. “Being a good leader doesn’t predicate itself just on good or bad decisions. Every good leader makes a questionable decision, the difference is a bad leader will not take responsibility for his mistakes and will not admit he’s wrong. That’s not you captain, so if you felt you messed up, accept responsibility and move on. We will have another crack at him and his crew, that’s a promise.” Zoro finished glancing to see the captain’s hat covering his eyes. 

 

“Whenever I need some sage advice, I can always count on you vice captain.” Luffy grinned. “ I appreciate it Zoro.” 

 

Zoro just waved his hand shooing his captain away. “Ah you give me to much praise captain, but it ain’t free, I need sake.” The swordsman started drooling a puddle around himself thinking about sweet sake. 

 

The captain just wiped his tears of laughter with his red charigan. Zoro was truly his brother, always having his back in the best and the worst of times, he had a natural bluntness to his words that he needed to hear. It wasn’t some over dramatic monologue or utter nonsense. It was the right mix that he felt Ace or Sabo would’ve given him the same speech. 

 

“Oi then Zoro, I’ll find some Sake and bring it to ya!” Luffy stated heading to the upper deck. 

 

“Good! Don’t wake me tell you find some idiot captain!” Zoro said smirking back into his slumber. 

 

Luffy could only shake his head at his vice captains antics before wondering who he should check in with first. The one thing they always had while traveling one place to another was time. After making his decision to retreat he wondered if his crew would think any less of him. Zoro certainly didn’t so maybe there was hope they all would feel the same. It was doubtful though, the one eyed swordsman was one of the most carefree members of the crew when it came to Luffy’s decisions.

 

A yell from inside the infirmary broke him out of this thoughts. Heading inside the cabin, Luffy continued down the hall passing a few doors tell he turned left down another hallway to the end of it which lead to Chopper’s infirmary. Luffy entered the moderately sized room seeing what was happening. Immediately a familiar sing song voice rang out. 

 

“Namiii Swaaan! Robinnn Chaaan! Thank you two beauties for visiting me!” Sanji proclaimed to the two ladies who wore relieved smiles their beloved cook was feeling better. 

 

Luffy could see that Sanj’s dominant left leg was incapacitated, hanging tightly at an upwards angle to help it heal. Luffy could see the sweat dripping from Chopper’s forehead as he tirelessly worked to secure his patient. 

 

“Sanji! Try not to bleed too much I just changed the sheets!” Chopper yelled trying to shake Sanji’s head to grab his attention to no avail. 

 

“Sanji you have to stop putting yourself in danger for us, we can take care of ourselves.” Nami states crossing her arms while knocking on the hard cast. 

 

“Yes, Sanji. You have to trust us to handle ourselves we feel guilty over what happened.” Robin said crossing her arms to not taking her eyes off the cast that engulfed Sanji’s left leg. 

 

Choppers head snapped up at the sight of Sanji breaking free of his love struck trance at the two beauties before answering seriously. “I’m sorry ladies, but I cannot, it is a man’s duty to always protect the loves of his—“ 

 

“Sanji!” Both the ladies screamed causing the heart eyes to reappear.   
“Yes whatever you say! I love you guys!!” Sanji says excitedly trying to desperately to grasp onto the two beauties. 

 

Luffy continued to watch from the door with an amused silence. It was good the crew supporting each other when the other was down. It was the kind of positive reinforcement Luffy knew his crew needed right now. The four occupants were to busy to notice a certain straw hat captain knock on the door. 

 

The group turned towards the door to see Luffy grinning slightly hoping to continue the mood. “Hey guys.” He simply said rubbing the back of his neck. 

 

Nami was taken aback by the sudden appearance of their captain. She shifted slightly on her heels. “Luffy..” was all she could manage a slight smile tugged on her lips. 

 

Robin beamed her captain a warm smile. It was good to see he was in a somewhat better mood then he when first returned to the ship. It was a good sign.

 

“Hey Luffy!” Chopper smiled getting a wave back from Luffy. 

 

“Oi shitty captain! Thanks for coming to see me finally.” Sanji said giving a genuine smile making Luffy beam his own. “ ah come on, I couldn’t let Zoro beat me here.” Luffy laughed scratching the back of his head. 

 

“Ah, shitty marimo! I hope he doesn’t visit!” Sanji yelled comically waving his hands.

 

Robin noticed out of the corner of her eye Nami couldn’t keep her attention off of her captain. Not that she minded it, but this wasn’t exactly the ideal place to be eye hustling him. 

 

“Nami, could you accompany me to the forecastle?” Breaking the younger woman out of her thoughts she nodded and they were off not before Nami took one last glance at Luffy who didn’t fail to return one of his own, the two locking eyes for a brief moments. This did not go unnoticed by the rest of the group. 

 

“Come back anytime ladies!” Sanji waved dramatically with tears. “Please come back...” he whispered comically low enough so only he heard.

 

Chopper finished his checkup on the cook, then began gathering his supplies. “I’m all done here Luffy if you need me I’ll-“ 

 

Luffy cut him off. “Sorry to ask. But could you hold up a minute, I won’t bug Sanji too long.” 

 

“Yeah sure! I’ll be outside.” Chopper hurriedly exclaimed heading for the door. Once it was shut Luffy took a seat on a chair perpendicular to Sanji so he could see him clearly. 

 

“Zoro is worried about ya y’know, shishishi!” laughed Luffy sporting his signature chuckle. Sanji wanted nothing more than hell to kick the captain for that comment and kick the hell out of Zoro for just for existing. 

 

Sanji responded, “Shut up! I kill you both!” Fire burning in the blonde’s eyes. It was all in good fun of course these two could have a field day. 

 

Luffy was glad Sanji hadn’t allowed his old self to completely shut off after incident at Whole Cake Island. He could still see the same remnants of his old self but he seemed more reserved, reflective? The straw hat captain assumed it could still be about what he put the rest of them through. Maybe it was the death of the Pedro that changed him. As much as Luffy wanted to denounce the idea; it was indirectly Sanji’s fault for getting Pedro killed. Even if it wasn’t his fault for Capone Bege capturing him, the events all lead up to Pedro’s death. A cruel reminder of the casualties of war and the sacrifices they make to save friends. It could be Pudding. Remembering the three eyed woman was still under the influence of Big Mom angered Luffy. She was just like Sanji, they were forced together as victims of their circumstances. 

 

“Glad your alright Sanji! Even though I won’t get meat anytime soon.” The last part was a bit depressing even for Luffy. 

 

Sanji just shook his head. Lighting a cigarette he turned serious. “It’s really nothing to worry about man, I’ll be back in no time.” 

 

“Great to hear, take all the time you need!” Luffy kept his positive attitude but seemed to be in deep thought. 

 

If there was one thing Sanji learned about Luffy after all this time, besides being an idiot sometimes and selfish. He was one hell of a deep thinker at times it even shocked the hell of him. When the situation called for him to think on his toes in a duel to beat an opponent or get out of situation he always excelled, it amazed the cook to end. Sometimes he used that same thing when he was on the ship, thinking deeply but never letting you truly know; a true master at hiding it. 

 

“Did I make the right call at Wano? In my gut it feels weak to retreat is that wrong?” Luffy asked crossing his arms hoping for an enlightened answer from his chef. 

 

“Hell I felt the same way. I broke my leg and I still wanted to fight. But you made the right call, you’ve saved a lot of lives today.” Sanji could see the answer did not elicit a reaction from his captain so he continued, “On our way back, I noticed that you and Trafalgar, along with the others evacuated the citizens into Ally ships. You saved lives, take pride in that man.” Sanji finished puffing his cigarette. 

 

Luffy hadn’t thought about it that way. Zoro didn’t mention anything about the humanitarian deed he did. It figures the main difference between Sanji and Zoro. Sanji loves people (women), and Zoro doesn’t like much of anyone. If it wasn’t for Trafalgar’s quick thinking he might’ve missed the citizens. He was selfish, all he cared about in that moment was taking down the Beast nearly worth 6 Billion Beli. After he gave the order, Tra-guy told him to grab as much citizens as he could and spread the word. He wasn’t a hero. Did that not make him good? He pushed those thoughts away to finish his conversation.

 

Lifting hat shade off his eyes he answered while grinning. “You and Zoro do agree on something eh?” 

 

Sanji’s cigarette immediately left his mouth, “I take back what I said! I take it all back!” Luffy could only laugh at Sanji’s display of disdain for Zoro. 

 

Luffy decided he would let Sanji get some rest. He stood up. “Sanji, I’m thinking of going to Cake Island again.” Luffy states evenly as if he said that everyday of his life. This broke the chef out of his self ranting hate on moss head. 

“Luffy man, why would-“ a raised hand silenced him. 

 

“I made a promise to Katakuri that I would return and face Big Mom. I figured she would be my real first test to returning to defeat Kaido. So why not go and free her!” Luffy exclaimed excitedly making Sanji’s heart race. 

 

“Pudding..” touching his lips he could remember the sweet smell of cake and honey as she kissed him. It was probably the most passionate one he shared in his life. She tried to erase it from his mind but she should know better if something like that happens to him it will NEVER be forgotten. He tried to reason with himself why she would erase that part of his memory. He assumed she did so he could continue his adventure without feeling guilty about leaving her on the island. But he already did, he wished to rescue her the next day if he could. It was truly up to Luffy, he hoped it would happen sooner then later but they had time.

 

“Oooii Sanji!” Luffy said waving a hand in front of Sanji’s face. Sanji’s dream bubble burst and his heart eyes disappeared. 

 

“Huh? What??” Sanji looked like he just got shot with a cannon, blood slowly dripping from nose. 

 

“Jeez I better not say her name again. Anyway it’s a deal ya?” Luffy extended his hand to shake. Sanji looked excitingly towards Luffy then back to his hand. He trusted the word of his captain.

 

“Okay Captain. I’m in.” Sanji shook his captains hand sealing the deal. 

 

The monkey in Sanji’s head was doing backflips constantly almost causing him to dizzy. He would get to fulfill his promise to Pudding and return to her. The last time he seen her she had hope that he would remember to come for her. That his love for her would make him remember. Could it be? Love? He couldn’t wait to find out. It was all thanks to the idiot captain. They would need to chart a course back to Totto Land. They would need to tell their navigator. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He knew he was going to regret this later. 

 

Just as Luffy cracked the door open to exit Sanji stopped him. “Oi shitty captain.” 

“What’s up shitty chef?” Luffy said sporting his usual grin. 

 

“Shut up my cookings A1 dumbass! Anyway listen up...” there was hesitancy to his words. “If were going to Totto Land sooner than later you need to let Nami know.” Sanji finished not directly looking at Luffy. 

 

Luffy just stood there confused as hell. Before he just said “oh yeah got it! See ya!” 

 

Chopper heard Sanji’s comment assuming he only thought Luffy was there. He silently chuckled to himself about him trying to help out their captain. 

 

“Oi Luffy!!”

 

“Dammit What is it? Spit it out?!”

 

Sanji gulped before answering. He was regretting this. “Nami looks nice today.” The chef spoke in an unusual tone. Almost as if he didn’t mean it, it was a sarcastic tone. Not like his usual perverted tone when he was complimenting the ladies of the sunny. It was lighter almost as if he was informing Luffy to something. 

Getting the hint, Luffy nodded excitedly before exciting the room closing the door leaving Sanji alone. 

“What the hell did I do?” Sanji half laughed half asked himself. He would love to be a fly on that wall. Luffy acting completely clueless and Nami showing him a thing or two. He was happy for those two. Though they didn’t know it others outside the crew that saw their behavior towards each other assumed they were already together. Wasn’t it only natural? He remembered his conversation with moss head right after the fiasco at Alabasta. No one took it harder when Vivi left than those two. Naturally they confided in each other one night the two older men saw the younger pair sitting on the head of Ol’ Merry. Luffy singing one of his goofy songs he learned from his hometown to make Nami laugh. Neither one of them heard her laugh for days after Vivi left, but there Luffy was just being himself and Nami right alongside him. The words he and Zoro spoke about the scene still rang in his head. 

 

“Do you think it’ll ever happen?” Mosshead asked with a curious look towards the young pair. 

He remembered wanting nothing more than to say what he usually did that’d he’d kill that shitty captain and to keep his hands off Nami-swan! This one time was different as they listened to Luffy try and teach Nami the words to his songs back from Foosha village. Her smile gleaming even more so than Luffy’s. Sanji lit a cigarette taking a long drag from it before answering. 

“If he becomes the pirate king, yeah it damn well might.” The cigarette already on the ground as he finished it quicker than any past one. 

Smiling at the memory Sanji sat up and lit another cigarette. “Since the beginning huh guys?” 

~~~

Luffy closed the door to the infirmary. Sanji wasn’t lying. The captain always had a certain attraction his navigator. Always wanting to grab her waist and keep her protected. He had yet to fully understand why that was. She did always look good and he would tell her, but for now it would have to wait he had a doctor eager to know what was on his mind. 

 

“Luffy just so you know it’s okay, you know I approve.” Chopper sang happily his cheeks lighting up. 

 

The captain shifted his hands to behind his head as he started to walk nonchalantly. “ I don’t know what your talking about Chopper.” 

 

“Surrreee you don’t Luffy.” Chopper teased. Luffy popped one eye open to see the smug expression on the reindeer’s face. “Where’s Luffy? Luffy? Luffy!” Chopper mimicked as he walked down the hall with Luffy. Chopper couldn’t hold it in and was laughing hunching over on the floor to stop. 

The man in the red charigan just grimaced slightly not appreciating the imitation.   
“Luffy’s here! Really Luffy’s here? LUFFYYY!” Chopper ran towards Luffy’s leg hugging it dramatically before falling onto his back in tears laughing at the captains shame behavior. Luffy couldn’t help but chuckle after awhile. It was good to see chopper hadn’t lost his innocent nature, he truly was the best of them all. 

 

“That was a good one Chopper!” Luffy finally couldn’t help but hunch over as well. After all the death Chopper encountered and failed injuries he could not heal, the doctor never gave up hope. Always pushing, striving, to be the best at what he knows. Choppers thirst for knowledge was enviable to Luffy. He wanted to be as well versed as Chopper was in his field at fighting. 

 

“I admire you, you know that Chopper.” Luffy exclaimed causing the reindeer to break out in a self hug shuffle. 

 

“Ah Luffy your such an idiot you don’t have to say that.” Chopper said dancing happily. It brought joy to Luffy that he could be of help to keep his friend’s spirits up. At times like this in war it never changes. 

 

As the two reached the main hallway they ran into Zoro. 

 

“What’s up Zoro?!” The pair yelled nearly knocking the swordsman off his balance. 

 

“WHAT THE HELL IDIOTS! INDOOR VOICES!” Zoro screaming causing Luffy and Chopper to lose it. 

 

“YOUR THE ONE SHOUTING ZORO YOU DORK!” Luffy yelled even louder. “Yeah you dork!” Chopper added getting in Zoro’s face. 

 

“OH YEAH! WELL HOW ABOUT I-“ Zoro was cut off by yelling down the hall way. 

 

“SHUT UP MOSSHEAD SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!” Sanji wailed from inside the infirmary. 

 

Zoro deadpanned at the door. His attention no longer on Luffy and Chopper. With an all to serious attitude about Zoro spoke “Chopper prepare a wheelchair, we’ll say the Blackfoot had to be amputated.” 

 

“WWWHHHAAAAA!!!” Luffy Chopper and Sanji cried nearly rocking the ship. “I’ll be right back.” Zoro continued heading towards the infirmary. 

 

Chopper intervened. “Luffy should we stop him?” 

 

Luffy just put his hands behind his head giving his signature grin. “He’ll be fine, Zoro really is worried shishishi.” 

 

“Shut up idiot rubber captain! Or your next!” Zoro yelled closing the infirmary door. You could hear furniture and insults being hurled even from where Luffy and Chopper stood. 

 

“Nothing really gets to you does it?” Chopper half smiled content to head towards the outer deck. Before they could turn their backs to the infirmary Chopper noticed Luffy was sweat dropping like crazy. His captain look like he got a bucket a cold water on him and was having a seizure.

 

Luffy..? You alright?” Chopper asked curiosity overcoming the reindeer. 

 

“Get ready.” Luffy simply stated and left it that. Before chopper could debate any further what Luffy was so spooked about he felt a cold shiver run through his spine. Turning around he came face to face with a very angry Nami. 

 

“N-Nami so you heard-“ Luffy began before being knocked upside the head. 

 

“I heard every word and you guys were too loud! How many times have I said inside voices?” Nami questioning bringing her hands to her hips. 

 

Luffy got up to one knee very slowly careful if he was to get hit again it might be a K.O. “I-I’m sorry.” 

 

Nami was about to say something when she heard loud giggling coming from behind the door. Both Zoro and Sanji were crying silent tears trying to hold in laughter. Their captain was getting an earful and paying for their sins. They were so close to bursting out with laughter, all they had to do was hold it in a little longer.

 

The orange haired navigator trotting silently over towards the infirmary not bothering to knock before entering.   
“Thought you guys were scott free huh?”

“ Oi Nami-Swan-“  
“Oi Witch-“

 

Luffy and Chopper flinched as he heard the cracks of his two friends skulls. 

 

“Luffy... I think she killed them.” Chopper whispered after their quiet laughter turned to ear deafening silence. Nami closed the door returning her attention to the captain and Chopper. 

 

“Nami I’m sorry.” Luffy simply said standing to slightly tower over her frame.

 

“Yeah, yeah I heard you the first time Luffy.” Nami slightly huffed still lingering near. What now? He wasn’t sure not until Nami was starting to head back the way she came. 

 

Zoro and Sanji, though unrecognizable leaned up against the door, with Zoro holding Sanji at a ridiculous angle. The two brothers arguing to shut each other up, desperate to hear how the exchange between the captain and navigator would go down. So far Luffy was blowing it? 

 

Chopper noticing the shift in the room between the two. The air became thick with just these two in a cramped hallway. This was not the ideal situation Chopper wanted to be in. On Whole Cake Island the two were inseparable, a true partner in crime duo. With Nami’s genius ingenuity and equally impressive bravery she saved Luffy from certain death. Chopper noticed the difference in Luffy’s outward attitude towards her. In the past it was always obvious he needed Nami. She was the navigator naturally that’s how it worked right? Just like he needed all of them. During Zou he still could tell something was up didn’t understand it fully, not until they reunited to form an alliance with Capone Bege. Something was different. It was like Luffy knew he needed her now or he was starting to understand his place in the world and he wouldn’t mind if Nami’s place was next to his. Chopper knew both needed to be careful. It was a time of war but even knew it was only a matter time even if they did find solace in each other during all this. 

 

The cotton candy loving doctor saw Nami turn on her heel without Luffy saying much of anything. He vowed he wouldn’t intervene but- 

 

“Oi Nami” Luffy’s voice rang out catching her wrist only to gain her attention back before gently letting her go. He could see she turned back with to him genuine intrigue. He needed to play his cards right. 

 

Zoro and Sanji were now dead silent, now using plastic cups to try and hear anything from the other side of the door. Both anxiously gulping awaiting their captains next move. Their minds both sharing the same thought. ‘Don’t screw this up idiot.’ 

 

Chopper was now sweat dropping wondering what Luffy was going to ask. Only a minute passed when Nami entered the hallway but with these two like this it felt like he was stuck in an eternal time loop where each moment was a lifetime. 

 

“What is it Luffy?” Nami asked a questioning slightly anxious look to her features. 

 

The ship felt as it stopped moving. Luffy remembered Sanji’s words but his gut told him not here, not now. That wasn’t right. He really did need her help this time.

 

“Nami I-“ Luffy paused thinking of his next words. “I could really use your help.. I need a chart to Totto Land.” Luffy gave his smile to know it was a serious request. 

 

All the air of tension seemed to evaporate in an instant. Sanji and Zoro sank to the floor silently thanking the heavens their captain for actually considering his words for a change; sign of progress. 

 

Chopper breathing a sign of relief as Nami gave one of her smiles back. “Oh of course! I’ll let you know when I have a minute.” 

 

“I appreciate it Nami.” Luffy grinned taking a glance at his navigator. Her hair was orange like the Pikans she grew on the ship. ‘I bet she smells like that too’   
Luffy mentally slapped himself for thinking like that. He couldn’t help it as of late, everything in his soul told him to gravitate towards her. It was still something he had yet to understand. 

 

“Don’t mention it captain.” She winked before disappearing the way she came. Luffy was still frozen in his spot before finally regaining his composure. 

 

“Nice one Luffy!” Chopper exclaimed giving him a thumbs up. Luffy just sighed and leaned against the wall. “Luffy..” Chopper was serious. 

 

“We need to talk somewhere else.” Chopper said nodding towards the infirmary. 

 

“Sure” Luffy answered the reindeer. The two walked into the kitchen making sure they got a few moments alone. 

 

“What is it Chopper?” The rubber man asked picking his feet placing them on top of one another on the table. 

 

Leaning back Luffy began to open his ears to what Chopper was about to say. 

 

“Luffy... I didn’t want to say this in front of everyone else but.. when I did my first examination on Sanji’s injury it was obvious to me he won’t ever fight again. At least against admiral level opponents.” Chopper evenly said nearly causing the young captain to fall out his chair. 

 

Luffy now devotes his attention to all of Chopper as the reindeer continued his explanation, “It’s fine Luffy he can walk, run, fly, but fighting like he once did is out of the question. I don’t question Sanji’s toughness but if the bone never recovers properly it doesn’t matter. Do you understand Luffy?” 

 

The youngest yonko debates with himself facing the ceiling. How did it get this fucked up so fast. Would he still be able to keep his promise to Sanji. Of course he had to! 

 

“Chopper you heard, we have to get Pudding from Big Mom! Sanji has to do it, he vowed he would return for her.” Luffy said trying to contain his excitement. It was an adventure he was a looking forward to. 

 

Chopper gave his captain a solemn look. “I know, I heard. I mean.. it’s possible but you have to take explain to him the repercussions of his actions if he truly is intent on saving Ms. Pudding.” Chopper finished. 

 

“Okay I’ll let him know, not yet. He needs to recover from his leg injury first then, after I find out from Nami how long it will take to reach Cake Island and the best route to get back to Big Mom’s castle.” Luffy couldn’t afford to feel sympathetic for Sanji’s condition. Sanji would be disappointed knowing he would only have one more top level fight in him, but the rubber man knew if it meant Sanji freeing Pudding to make her happy he would gladly accept the circumstance.

 

“Thanks for listening Luffy. Were all going to be there this time so we’ll help Sanji win her back!” Chopper exclaimed 

 

“Hell yeah we will!” The two high five before separating for the evening. It wasn’t late but it wasn’t early neither. Before he forgot Luffy swiped a bottle of Sake from Sanji’s cabinet for Zoro.

 

Luffy was now in the heart of the ship currently looking for his ship wright. The ship mechanic never left his workshop some days. Usually if he was upset or just bored. Franky was such a positive guy, Luffy could tell if he was in a bad mood easily. If he wasn’t he would usually brag happily about his gadgets and yell Super! Which always brought a laugh to the captains face. Tracking down the ship wright proved to be successful. 

 

“Franky! What’s up?” Luffy waved to the ship wright from the entrance to the hull. 

 

“Luffy what’s good my man?” The half man half cyborg SUPER fist bumped the captain. 

 

“Woah cool! What is all this?!” The rubber man’s eyes gleamed causing Franky to put on his shades. 

 

“Oh This! Franky said grabbing the nearest gadget. “Is a nuclear device capable of leveling an island if we aren’t careful.” If it were anyone else they would be complaining about there being a bomb aboard the ship but Luffy just continues to look in awe. Franky gave a thumbs up. “But check this out this is the best part, the bomb can only be activated by having both of us touch it at the same time and it has to be active via remote by yours truly. I figured this would Kaido a piece of his own medicine next time we face him.” Franky beamed. 

 

“What do you think huh captain?” Luffy was in awe of the weapon Franky had created. He wondered if it could really put a dent in Kaido’s defense. 

 

“It’s great Franky but..” his eyes shade as he began to speak. “ it will never work against Kaido. I’ve seen what he is, and to be honest I’m not sure how we can beat him. Even if all 11 supernovas fought him at once it would still be a toss up. His true strength lies in his stamina, it’s nearly limitless and when his stamina is up he’s an unstoppable force..” Franky could see the young captain struggling for words as he felt Franky’s hand on his shoulder. 

 

“Thanks Luffy bro for being honest. I had a feeling it wouldn’t really do much. I didn’t see this Kaido guy up close but I’ll tell you this. WE WILL beat him captain. It might take awhile and as you know there are no shortcuts but we’ll figure this thing out, we always do brother!” The two fistbumped again before Franky turned around and got back to work. “I’ll try and make this thing as powerful as I can, we’ll test one out soon ya?” The cyborg joyful asked. 

 

“Can’t wait!” The raven haired captain smiled back. In Luffy’s mind if there was a somewhat father figure to the group it would undoubtedly be Franky. He was always looking out for everyone constantly almost as if he never had humanly cyborg needs. If there was someone to protect their home he would bank all his money on Franky. When he was plugged into the Sunny, it truly could transform into a weapon of mass destruction. 

 

“You can test that bomb sooner then later Franky.” Luffy exclaimed folding his hands behind his head. “We can use it against Big Mom when we encounter her next, I’ll be fighting her before Kaido.” 

 

“Really?” The cyborg half asked in awe and amazement. “Well I’m glad you said something I can’t freaking wait to get this puppy going!” Said Franky comical tears flowing from his eyes. 

 

“You can’t blow the island up until we get Pudding out then it’s fair game!” Luffy couldn’t contain his excitement at the prospect of blowing that damned island to hell. He would love to see Big Mom’s face when all her food is gone and she starved. The young captain threw his left fist into his right hand. “And not until I defeat Big Mom and her crew!” 

 

All Franky could do was smile at his always positive enthusiasm. “Glad to hear it boss.” Turning back to his current work project, Luffy began to explore the workshop a little hoping to maybe pick up something useful. After a few minutes of searching he found nothing of use as a lot of the inventions were prototypes therefore not in use. 

 

After a comfortable few minutes of letting Franky work Luffy spoke. 

 

“Do you think I made the right decision? Y’know retreating from Wano? Franky stopped what he was doing to hear Luffys question before working again.

 

“Look I don’t know if it was right or wrong. I’m not really one to say. It depends on what you do next I guess? So what now captain? How long before Kaido comes for us?

 

It was hard to say. “I’m positive he’s comfortable in Wano. He didn’t bat an eye when we retreated. He’s probably preparing for Shanks and the Red Haired Pirates.” Luffy spoke while remembering Red Haired Shanks the man who taught Luffy all about sacrifice. The man gave up an arm for him; talk about badass. The man stopped the War at Marineford without so much as raising a sword. This only angered Luffy, he needed to beat Kaido before anyone, even Shanks, by any means necessary. 

 

“We should choose the next move carefully hopefully regroup with allies down the line before we enter Totto Land eh?” Franky said never taking his eyes away from his pet project. 

 

“Yup that’s the plan, regroup with Tra-guy and hopefully the others. Anyway I’ll let you get back to it Franky!” The young captain waved leaving the cyborg to his work. 

 

After visiting with Franky, Luffy sought out Usopp his trusty sniper. Something that Franky and Usopp shared was their private time. Both could lock themselves away for days only to work on an invention that never gets finished. It’s just a mostly a past time. It keeps one sane during times of war. Some people are talkers, some are thinkers, the young captain was attempting to find a balance between the two. Luffy went back outside to the upper deck looking around. Deciding to check the gardens he found none other than Nico Robin and Usopp who were conversing while planting in their respective gardens. It was common place for everyone to plant their own but none were more adamant about their certain spices and herbs from their respective homelands than these two. They made sure whenever they ate Sanji’s delicious dishes it was with their natural homemade herbs and spices making them feel like they never left home. Luffy was a bit envious but why would meat need extra spice and herbs, meat is perfect, meat was meat.. Luffy trailed off in his head while his stomach growled. ‘Damn need to eat soon.’ 

 

Robin and Usopp greeted the young captain. 

“Oi guys!” 

 

They both smiled warmly welcoming the captain in their conversation. 

 

“Luffy I could use your help.” Robin smiled while gesturing Luffy to dig a small hole while he placing a few red beats into the ground before handing him a small green can used for pouring water onto the plants. “Okay that’s it thank you Luffy.” 

 

“No problem Robin, but did you really need my help?” Luffy asked scratching the back of his head confused.

 

Robin just chuckled. “No I have plenty of helping hands.” 

 

“Oh how nice.” Luffy and Usopp both sweat dropped towards the raven haired woman. 

 

“How did it feel to plant captain?” The former demon child asked curious for an honest answer. With Luffy you’d always get one. Usopp was curious as well. 

 

“It felt..nice..relaxing. I felt a certain..peace.” Hearing a satisfactory answer Robin nodded. “How I stayed so calm throughout the years on the run or even in a stressful situation now, I always plant, whatever was on my mind was one it will be off it by the completion of this simple task. It’s really quite remarkable. So Luffy if you ever feel upset this will provide peace of mind, if only for awhile.” She emphasized the last part. 

 

Luffy was soaking in the words Robin had told him. She was absolutely right. That simple task of farming even a few plants was quite nice. It was so easy anyone could do it and it was..relaxing. He might have to get his own garden.. if only gardens grew meat. 

 

“Thanks a bunch Robin!” Luffy said while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. It was relaxing almost too relaxing. It was nice to see Usopp and Robin bond over such a simple endeavor. What really piqued his interest was why when he was near Robin he didn’t feel the same as it was with Nami. It wasn’t like he likes any one more than the other. Well not necessarily, just one feeling was different to the other;incomparable by nature. 

 

Robin had almost a motherly figure to the crew. When it came down to it the crew would all look up to her for advice. He had to admit he needed a lot of people on his crew but without Robin his journey would be pointless. In order to find out Ratfael’s location they needed to find the four red markers intersection point to find the One Piece. Her biggest and most vital role had yet to come he couldn’t wait for them to solve the mystery of the world. 

 

Robin stood up dusting herself off.   
“Well you two have fun, I’m going to go get cleaned up.” Robin smiled warmly before heading inside. 

 

“Going to join Franky huh?” Usopp snickered into his hand clutching at his sides. Luffy imitated Franky with his “Super!” Before rolling over laughing along with Usopp who was now in tears. 

 

“Oh Luffy?” Robin called. 

 

“Huh?” Luffy sat upright looking at Robin who was halfway in the door. 

 

“Don’t be late.” She said with a certain seriousness in her voice that made the two men immediately stop goofing off. 

 

“What uh- What was that all about?” Usopp started. 

 

Luffy his eyes under his hat. “N-Nothing.” 

 

Usopp was not convinced he just crossed his arms. “Uh-huh. Alright so what was it you wanted to talk about? Just spit it out man something’s bugging you?” Usopp didn’t take his eyes off the plant he was currently tending to. 

 

“Was retreating a mistake or not? I need to know where you stand on that?” Usopp stopping to consider what he was asked before continuing. 

 

“I disagree with it personally. I can only speak for myself though, I was able to handle Kaido’s main forces along with his third subordinate. I could’ve defeated him if we stayed longer but, I wasn’t going to deny an order by the captain.” Usopp finally stopped working contemplating what he’d said and his next words. “But I understand man you got to do what you got to do, don’t worry about it we’ll get em next time Luffy! I can’t help it, I’m a selfish bastard just like my captain!” At this Luffy perked up hearing his sharpshooters words of encouragement.

“Yeah you gotta keep Kaido’s bastards at bay so I can collect his head! First we take down Big Mom and Blackbeard’s crew too soon so I’ll need you to be ready.” Luffy stated already knowing Usopp’s answer. 

 

“Those bastards won’t stand a chance when I release my new Kenbunshoku Haki count on that!” Usopp exclaimed. 

 

“Nope they won’t.” Luffy could see how much the warrior had grown. He had to give Usopp his props. Once his friend turned foe back into a friend before Water 7. He could’ve walked away and became a great pirate with another crew Luffy had no doubt about that. He chose to come back by his own accord and he couldn’t have been more grateful. Once known for infamous falsehood and lies, his infamy now known for having the fourth highest bounty in the crew. 

 

He studied his friend for a moment before contemplating what could possibly occupy his mind. The warrior wasn’t using gardening as a stress factor he was clearly at ease. It was something else. Luffy thought back to Usopp’s hometown Island. 

 

“Hey Usopp mind if I ask you a personal question?” Luffy asked honestly earning. A shrug from Usopp. “Shoot Luffy.” 

 

“You talk in your sleep, sometimes so loud I can’t sleep, sometimes you say a name. I think it’s Kaya? Yeah that’s it. Kaya.” It took Usopp a few seconds to respond. 

 

“Kaya..” Usopp spoke the name. It was the same way he heard Sanji speak Pudding’s name. A far away whimsical look as if they see the person that’s mentioned right in front of them as if they’ve never left. 

 

“Luffy..” Usopp pauses before answering further. “She is.. my best friend..she’s special. I love her.” Usopp said it as Luffy said he loves meat. It was true Usopp would drop anything he was doing now for her without question. Unless his friends we’re in a life threatening bind he would slightly consider it, but mostly the crew had each other. Kaya was alone and was more vulnerable than anyone he ever met, so fragile. He couldn’t imagine if she ever tried to sail with him, he would let her do almost anything except that.

 

‘Love.’ A word the more Luffy thought about it the more it eludes him. He loves meat and his nakama that much he was sure of. But there was something he had to know for sure and Usopp was the perfect wingman. He proved that on their short lived run of luck on Gran Tesoro he would give him the answer he was looking for. 

 

“How do you know you love her? I love meat and nakama?” Luffy somewhat played dumb to get Usopp to tell him his best opinionated guess on what he interprets as Love. A valuable thing Luffy learned in life is that somebody else’s truth will never be your own. But there is a common baseline among humanity which allows us to find similar meaning among friendships and relationships.

 

“You know that’s not the same Luffy..” Usopp sighed before continuing. “When this is all over and you become King, I- I’m going to spend the rest of my life by her side no matter where it is. That’s what marriage is, when you can’t see someone not being by your side for the rest of your life and until your reunited with them there will always be a hole that cannot be filled and you will feel it till the day you die.”

 

Usopp looks out toward the direction of his homeland Syrup Island. ‘Kaya, please wait for me.’ 

 

Luffy smirked as a knowing feeling came over him. “Thanks God Usopp, you really are a good wingman you know that.” 

 

“Yeah, Yeah thank me later right?” Ussop yawned stretching before standing up. “I’m gonna rest for awhile take it easy eh captain?” The long nosed man waved before disappearing into the ship. 

 

Luffy looked up to the sky to see it was getting darker and the last remaining light was nearly gone. Brook appearing with Zoro and complaining about not being able to use the bathroom before the swordsman. The skeleton was currently berating the man as he continued to ignore. 

 

“Shut it bag of bones you move to slow!” Zoro shouted fed up with the lecturing from the aging skeleton. 

 

“HOW RUDE! I’ll send you to hell swordsman!” Brook drew his cane sword immediately making Zoro grip his sword’s hilt. “Try it chew toy!” 

 

A dark aura surrounded skeleton.   
“Consider this line forever crossed, Roronora Zoro!” Sensing the slight escalation on deck, Luffy stepped between the two holding a large bottle of Sake. The two forgetting their beef immediately wrestling for the bottle. Luffy couldn’t help but laugh loudly at the display. After a moment Zoro won the war and uncorked the top with his teeth before he started chugging. 

 

“Your not such a bad captain Luffy!” Zoro said burping loudly before patting him on the shoulder. 

 

“Luffy-San” The skeleton inquires. You did well, we will become stronger like before the two years. I believe in us, till death do us part! Even though I’m already dead yohohoho!” Brook loudly laughs grabbing the Sake from Zoro who was concentrating on standing straight. 

 

Luffy reflecting on his two friends in front of him. They both fought their asses off and he appreciated the hell out of them for it. Even if they let loose like this it was fine as long as they never lost sight of what they stood for. The young captain never partook in drinking too often. He simply didn’t need it to have a good time.

 

A familiar presence from a far made him look past the duo in front of him. Nami making her way down the steps heading for the Library. Brook notices they lost their captain’s attention. 

 

“Well it seems late I’ll go to the crow’s nest.” Brook began to make his way up. 

 

“Brook hold up I’m coming up in a few.” Zoro clathrew the bottle to the skeleton who caught it swiftly chugging before continuing the climb to nest. 

 

“So shit cook let me in on this plan about returning to Big Mom’s territory. That true?” Zoro asked crossing his arms. 

 

Luffy nodded. “It’s not that I disagree about that but he’s in no condition to fight, If ever.” The swordsman added looking towards the sky. “This could be his last adventure are the both of you willing to come to terms with that?” 

 

“To be honest no. But if he wants to live a peaceful life I can’t object to that either. Your my crew, my friends, not my subordinates. We all don’t have the same dreams so it’s only natural we all won’t follow the same path, but we’ll all be connected till the day we die.” Luffy spoke his words to the former bounty hunter who could only nod in agreement. 

 

“Good to see your still you, don’t ever lose it. Now get going captain.” Zoro said with a smirk waving as he disappeared up the ladder into the darkness. Luffy could still hear their voices. 

 

“Yohohoho I could drink so much I could die! Wait! What? Oh no, I’m already dead! Yohoho-“ Brook was interrupted by Zoro knocking the skeleton into the wall with the hilt of his sword.

 

“Oh shut up! Just sing some damn songs already!” The swordsman screamed. 

 

“HOW RUDE!” 

 

Luffy could only laugh at the duos antics. Shaking his head he realized how late it had already gotten. Darkness now covered the sky. One crew member left, and here he was outside making a big deal of it. Maybe he should play it stupid and say he forgot and fell asleep. No, never that, what the hell was wrong with him. Gaining resolve he made his way slowly but surely to the library. With each step he took he could feel his heart thump against his chest it felt as if he was entering a second gear on its own. Less than a minute later he was standing below the hatch staring up at it debating to go in. A few moments later he began to ascend slowly but surely. He paused before releasing a series of light knocks. 

 

There was a silence. Maybe she fell asleep. Before he could make a move he heard her voice offer a “Come in” Luffy slowly lifted the hatch climbing in shutting it lightly behind him. 

 

“Luffy hey perfect timing, I just finished the chart, come see it.” Luffy got closer so he could see Nami clearly. She looked a little tired from constantly working, her hair slightly wet. She smelled sweet like she just bathed. Shaking the thoughts out of his head he quickly looked over to map detailing Totto Land. 

 

Nami broke it down so her captain could understand. She’d drawn in a red pen the first route they used to enter Whole Cake Island. She explained that that route was obviously a trap into the forest and they didn’t want to have to deal with that again. There best chance was to bypass Germa Kingdom to the north of the island and head directly the west towards the castle. It would add a week to the trip but it was well worth it. He could see the detail she went to analyze the safest way to get there. The raven haired boy couldn’t take his eyes off the orange haired girl as she was busy explaining away. 

 

“I’m sure this will work, so you have nothing to worry about Captain.” Nami said smiling slightly. 

 

“Yeah I trust you completely Nami, your the navigator, you lead we follow.” Luffy didn’t know where those words came   
from. 

 

Those words pleased Nami to hear. Luffy always had complete faith in her as she had in him. 

 

“Hey Luffy there’s something else I want to show you.” Nami spoke rolling up the map before placing it in a large drawer. The navigator went up to the top shelf pulling out a large map, she began to unravel it slowly. She gestured for him to approach the desk asking him to hold the edges of the map grabbing his hands, showing them where to go. The instant contact made both them feel a pulse of electricity flow through their bodies. 

 

Nami couldn’t help glancing over at Luffy as he took in her treasure. His eyes raking over every section of the map with a curious intrigue. The original map she was working on since they started their journey. He could see all the places they’ve been. Foosha Village, Cocoyoshi Village, Alabasta, Thriller Bark, Water 7, Enies Lobby, Fishman Island, Punk Hazard, Zou, Gran Tesoro, finally Wano. 

 

Luffy was speechless. “Nami.. this is amazing.” Luffy examining the map one more time noticing a peculiar place in the center. 

 

Nami was happy to be showing Luffy one of her most prized possessions it was something very near to her heart. It was a map that had been worked on for nearly 4 years and was finally getting near its completion. Glancing over she could see the curious look Luffy was paying attention to the center of the map. 

 

“Nami, what’s this place?” Luffy asked with such curiosity it nearly made her melt. 

 

“This here!” She pointed to the map excitedly “is the capitol city. It’s where the Five Elders who control the World Government live.” Luffy thought it would be nice to take those guys down and over throw their corruption. 

 

“And here!?” Luffy asked pointing to a not so distant blank spot. It’s space unoccupied. Nami smirked before answering. “I know the last island of Ratfael is somewhere there or it could be he-“ Nami froze when she noticed her hand crawled on top of Luffy’s and she hadn’t dared move it away. The electricity they felt when they grazed hands was back but tenfold. 

 

Both of them gave a quick glance to the other and an even quicker apology. Before Luffy rubbed the back of head sheepishly. “Thanks again Nami, for showing me, it was great.” He flashed that smile that made Nami want to run into his arms again and be comforted. 

 

When he was away in Dressrosa all she could do was worry about his safety. She was only able to see a glimpse of the destructive power of a warlord. Remembering the ease in which Doflamingo was able to defeat Sanji and Law. Remembering the joy she felt hearing his voice break through the transponder snail!

 

“Oi! Sanji it’s me!” 

 

“Luffy!” Nami smiled warmly before placing Momonosuki in her lap. All she needed was to hear his voice. To know he was out there—safe. 

 

When she found out he and the others were in Zou she was relieved. It had only been 11 days but to her it felt like years. She couldn’t wait for Luffy to return to her. Every time she saw him, she knew it would be okay. He worked tirelessly to save his friends and it was the thing she loved most about him. Luffy was really the only true good person she’d ever known. 

 

Whole Cake Island was something completely different then she anticipated.   
Luffy and her dove into a situation headfirst in which they were extremely out of their depth. They just wanted their friend back. Nami remembered the painful memories of Luffy suffering throughout the ordeal the most. It made her realize no matter how much physical beatings either of them took their spirits would never break. In order to save her life Luffy was willing to sacrifice his arms not willing to let her die. It truly bored on extreme bravery and idiocy but she couldn’t be more thankful for Luffy being him. It all came full circle when they came face to face with Capone Bege and his crew. Being by Luffy’s side while he argued with Bege about taking down Big Mom. It was a microcosm of their relationship. Luffy would always protect and provide, while Nami would nurture and educate. 

 

Nami began to seal the large map in plastic again before rolling it back and reaching for the top shelf. She couldn’t quite reach. Noticing quickly Luffy stretches his arm to gently place the map back In it’s designated place. 

 

“Thanks” Nami offers simply only to be waved off. 

 

“Ah not a problem, why do you keep it where you can’t reach shishi silly navigator.” Luffy laughs lightly clutching his sides in mock laughter. 

 

A vein appearing on the Mikan loving navigator’s face. “I do it too keep it away from my idiot captain.” Luffy felt a strike come down as his head sending his face towards the floor. 

 

“Ow! Hey! I did not deserve that!” The two soon broke out into chuckles at their antics. It wasn’t even a question anymore. The captain didn’t even bother to ask why he was hit anymore. The best answer he was going to get was a knockout or a “just going with the flow.” Answer. He didn’t mind, he actually liked it. If there was one thing he appreciated greatly, it was that she kept him grounded in reality literally. Never afraid to give him orders, or call him out on his BS when he’s reckless. He needed that in his life.

 

Nami wasn’t afraid of anything really. Except ghosts. Luffy began to chuckle causing Nami to wonder what he was thinking. 

 

“What’s so funny Luffy?” Nami inquired crossing her arms. Sometimes Luffy was like reading a book in gibberish; impossible to comprehend. 

 

“I don’t understand you Nami.. you can go up against really strong opponents and navigate us through the new world yet your still scared of ghosts shishishi scaredy cat.” Luffy couldn’t help it breaking out into laughter. 

 

Two veins took the place as the last one. “Oh so you want another huh?!” Nami said raising her fist. Just as she was about to strike a loud rumble from the captains stomach silenced both her anger and his laughter. 

 

Nami suddenly was the one bursting out into laughter. As Luffy’s stomach began to grumble even louder causing him to slightly become embarrassed. ‘Damn come on stomach not now!’ Luffy comically punching his stomach to calm it down. 

 

“Are you hungry?” Nami asked curiously as she was finishing wiping her tears of laughter from her cheeks. She thought it was kind of cute when he was embarrassed. 

 

Reaching for a paper bag she moved from the shelf taking a seat on the large couch that nearly encompassed the room. 

 

Gesturing for him to come take a seat next to her. He did so. Reaching into the paper bag she pulled out one of her cherished orange fruits that she loved so much. 

 

“Just this once alright?” She asked sternly while peeling away at the Mikan, awaiting his response. 

 

“Just this once.” Luffy repeated. Satisfied she handed him the peeled orange. Happily he began to pick off the pieces enjoying it slowly. The orange was itself was sweet. Not so much the peel, remembering when he tried to eat it like an apple, tossing the fruit aside wasting it . Nami didn’t let him forget that he wasted it, beating him then banning him from eating them. He supposed she really was like her prized Mikan’s. On the outside the peel itself is just a protective layer, bitter to the outside world, but soft and sweet on inside. Once peeled though the fruit became one of the most delicious deserts he’d ever had, understanding exactly why Nami had such a fondness for these oranges. She was just like them. Once you get past the outer layer that was Nami, you would see her true self. A sweet caring person who would steal all the money in the world then gladly spend it to buy a friend’s freedom. 

 

Splitting her remaining orange in half she held out the other half for captain to take.

 

“Oi Thanks Nami!” Luffy happily took the orange grazing her hand. She could feel it again. The touches they share shook her to her core.

 

After Luffy finished he leaned his head back resting on the couch stretching his arms out dealing behind the couch. They were a comfortable distance away. 

 

Luffy spoke a more serious tone to his voice. “Nami?” 

 

“Hm?” She answered him lost in her own thoughts looking at him with her brown orbs. His breath hitched slightly. 

 

“Did I- make the right call in Wano? To evacuate I mean? I don’t want you guys to think any less of me for retreating I- “ Nami silenced with her finger on his lips. 

 

“Luffy.. you know this crew will follow you to the end. I hope you know it doesn’t matter to me if we win or not.” Nami looked to Luffy for a reaction expecting him to be shocked there was none. “I just want us to all be safe and I know you’ll do your best to protect our family, that’s all I can ask Captain.” 

 

It all made sense to him now. His crew didn’t think any less of him for his fighting abilities. Sure they would expect to win. Only losers go into battles expecting to lose. Pretty simple logic, so far the Straw Hats were far from losers, they were big winners. The odds were not in their favor this time and soon it would change. Glancing over quickly at the girl to his side he couldn’t help but smile. ‘This feels nice. She tells me what I need to hear, by my side.’ 

 

Luffy’s hat covers his eyes once again, his expression unreadable. It was a few moments before he perks up again. 

 

“Nami..” The way he said her voice reminds him of how Sanji and Usopp sounded when they spoke of their respective partners. 

 

Nami gasped softly at the tone of his voice. It was almost a tone often yearning. She continued to study the captain waiting for his expression to reappear and continue what he wanted to say. 

 

The raven haired captain gave a slight smile. “I never thanked you for saving my life. Twice.” He glanced over to the navigator to see was intently watching his every move her expression neutral so he went on. “Without you I wouldn’t have made it to the tea party and battled Katakuri, I would’ve died out there. So I’m grateful Nami, to have you by my side.” Luffy’s small smile became his signature one as Nami slowly melted into what he said. 

 

“Luffy..” She said barley audible even to her. Nami’s bangs covering her face, showing the same unreadable expression Luffy wore a second earlier. It was now the captain’s turn to await what his navigator said. She matched his energy from before giving her own signature smile similar to his. The rare ones she only wore when he was near. 

 

“I-I never said.. thank you for everything. All the times you came to save me. No matter how much stronger the opponents were than you, you always came back for me. Even back in Arlong Park where you barley knew me.” Seeing that Luffy’s full attention was on her she continued. “I used to pray to the heavens that a miracle would fall from the sky and rescue me.” Nami said pausing to giggle while looking at Luffy’s who wore a neutral expression but he was watching her intently “You freed me and my village Luffy, and now you’ve given me a family I’ve never dreamed of having. You’ve allowed me to live my own dreams freely.” Nami quickly wrapped her arms around the raven haired captain. 

 

“Luffy..Thank you.” Was all he heard Nami muffle as he reciprocated the hug. One arm reaching her upper back and the other around her waist where he would grab her to signify that she was under his protection. The two tightened the hug letting all the memories they had together flow in the moment. 

 

Nami pulled back but only slightly loosening her grip on Luffy. 

 

Finally she looked up at her captain to see him warmly gazing down at her. 

 

“Nami..” Luffy began to slowly lower himself down slightly closer than before so they were only inches apart. 

 

“Luffy...” Nami responded gripping his charigan so tightly her knuckles were turning white. The two were busy staring into the others eyes waiting for one another to make the first move. After a few moments, they both had the thought and crashed their lips to one another. No movement, just feeling one another lips on the others for the first time. Nami pulled back slowly her eyes equally wide as Luffy, there faces still near the vicinity of each other. Their breath entangled in a panting match as both tried to catch their breath.

 

Luffy spoke first with a smirk. “So that’s what kisses feel like.. it felt good.” He was still slightly shook.

 

Nami was equally flabbergasted, it was equivalent if not greater than what Luffy was feeling, one word crossing her mind ‘fireworks.’ 

 

“That was my first time kissing someone.” Nami confessed with a scarlet shade accompanying her cheeks. 

 

“Same here. I’m glad I was your first shishishi.” Luffy also confessed. There was a certain calm he brought to her nerves. It was her first time doing any of this yet she didn’t feel nervous with Luffy. He put her mind at ease with his behavior to remind her they were doing this together. He would never take advantage of her. If anything he should watch out for her. 

 

“Good. I’m glad I could be yours too Luffy.” Nami said smiling still not releasing his red charigan from her grip. “Luffy..” 

 

“Hm?” Luffy answered glancing down at her again. Her face was a shade of pink. 

 

“Can we um.. do it again.” Nami hesitantly asked not quite looking at him. Luffy blinked a couple times registering that Nami did want to kiss him again. 

 

“Sure Nami” Luffy smiled. The truth was he was just as ecstatic if not more about the second than the first one.

 

The pair closed the distance once again. This time the couple were a little more fierce moving their lips this time. Each more kiss more raw than the last. Nami finally released Luffy’s shirt after the fear of him running off went away. She slowly placed her left arm around his neck while the other snaked to his chest where his heart rest.

 

The orange haired navigator could immediately feel the pounding Luffy’s heart was raging against his chest showing how he was just as nervous and anxious as her. Knowing this Nami began to lean back pulling Luffy along with her so he was laying on top of her not breaking their kiss for an instant. It was the first time she allowed a man to be on top of her, much less like this. She felt safer than she ever had like this. That no matter what happened Luffy would be there with her. ‘By his side’ After a few more minutes the two finally broke apart for air finally opening their eyes to view one another after their session. 

 

Both of them were breathing heavily. Nami looked up to see the savior she cared so much about. She finally had him like this. The navigator couldn’t recall how many times she wanted do this. Nor for how long but it was for some time. Nami couldn’t have been happier at that moment.

 

The captain was on cloud nine. He finally had Nami, his navigator who everyone tried to steal away from him. She belonged to him now he knew that, but he was also hers without question. He couldn’t recall any woman coming across his mind like his beautiful Navigator. 

 

He could only stare in awe, mouth slightly agape as he witnessed Nami beneath him opening herself to him like she had no one else;he felt blessed. 

 

Luffy was still trying to catch his breath. “Nami.. I need you.. by my side. I-“ He was trying to find the right words, the way Nami was looking at him he felt he might lose it. “I care about you, so much.” 

 

Nami places her hands at the side of his face pulling him slightly closer. She bit her bottom lip making sure he caught that. “Show me captain.” She challenged wanting him to understand his actions right now were louder than words.

 

Without hesitation the two crashed their lips together for the third time. This time was different from the rest. It had a certain fire behind it. Nami surprised him by placing her tongue at his lips before their tongues shifted the two tasting each other’s mouths. The room began to grow warm. 

 

Nami let out a half whimper moan causing Luffy to groan in response. They were both starting to lose themselves in this. If they didn’t stop soon..

 

“Mm..Luffy..” Nami broke away catching his attention. “I care about you too, so much.” The confession caught Luffy off guard and Nami used it to her advantage flipping Luffy onto his back. 

 

Nami moaned as she settled on his exposed abdomen. She had to admit her guilty pleasure was seeing him without a shirt on. The way his body changed after every battle she swore he got more good looking each time, the scar included. 

 

She could feel her exposed legs stir a reaction in Luffy. She was glad she wore her short blue shorts and her pink tank top one of her favorite combos. She could feel Luffy sit up causing her to catch herself resting her hands on his chest still straddling him. Luffy could feel his shorts grow tight, apparently Nami felt it too because she let out a slight squeak as she shifted on him. 

 

Luffy wordlessly attacked the left side of her face. Softly trailing kisses along her cheek, to her ear, down along her neck roughly sucking on the skin for a split second before gently placing a kiss there. He could feel Nami’s grip on his hair tighten and her breathing became more erratic as she let out soft moans. 

 

“Luffy please.. don’t stop.” She begged opening her neck he continued his assault down to her collarbone leaving light kisses there as well causing an even louder moan from the orange haired woman. He didn’t dare go any further down her chest no matter if he was tempted too, it wasn’t worth his life and he would be in debt for the rest of his life. Nami could see the focus on her captains features as if he was wrestling with himself about what to do next. 

 

Nami rolling her eyes while giggling taking Luffy’s face between her hands. A quizzical look bestowing the captain’s face. “Just this once.” She devislishy smirked causing the captain to become even more lost. Rolling her eyes again she guided his face towards her chest. 

 

The young woman let out a soft yelp at the contact as Luffy’s face was in one of her most sensitive places. Almost as if on cue Luffy brought his hands up to meet his face only to hesitate for what she could only assume meant he was waiting for her permission. Slowly placing her hands to his she began moving them to rest atop her breasts. She could hear Luffy’s muffled groans of pleasure as Nami felt him grind his hips towards her waist. She let out loud moan feeling his hardness against her. The fact she could make someone who was not necessarily all that interested in sex completely turned on felt like a win for her. The navigator let out another loud moan as Luffy began to give her light suckles and kisses on her chest. 

 

“Only you Luffy..Only you can see me like this Luffy.” Nami spoke while in bliss causing Luffy to grunt and roll his hips again causing his navigator to squirm in pleasure. She could feel herself getting slick down there. Knowing she they had to stop eventually she put a hand to Luffy’s chest making him immediately withdraw. 

 

Hoping he didn’t do anything wrong, Luffy awaited till Nami spoke. She was still breathing heavy after the kissing assault. Slowly she got off him leaning back so she could sit upright on the couch. After recollecting himself Luffy followed suit. After a what felt like a few minutes of silence. 

 

“Luffy..” Luffy turned towards the voice calling him. Before he could register. Nami was dragging him by his collar again so that they were facing each other on their sides. 

 

Wordlessly the two shared another passionate kiss knowing they couldn’t help it. Everything burning in their souls screamed it was right but pirate etiquette screamed it was wrong; if there was even such a thing. 

 

“Luffy.. you care so much.” Nami said putting on her best smile for her captain. Her arms snaked around his neck. “I’m glad y’know that I have you like this.”

 

Luffy gave her forehead a quick kiss before before contently resting his chin on top of her head. 

 

The rubber captain never felt more content than now. He loved his nakama, he loved her. He had to right?   
“Whenever you need me, I’ll be there. I promise you Nami.” Luffy said solemnly causing Nami to smile as well. 

 

“I’ll hold you too that.” Nami said with a soft sigh. “But I’m asking you to protect all of us Luffy.” She said a little sternly. 

 

“Of course Nami.” Luffy answered responding to Nami’s smile with one of his own. With that the two embraced wrapping each other up in one another’s arms. 

 

The two were content to just lay there enjoying the aftermath bliss of their intense passionate encounter. 

 

Nami glanced up to look at the young captain. He looked currently deep in thought maybe wondering the same things as her. The first time she supposed the first time she admitted to herself she loved him was when they reunited at Sabaody after being separated for two years. Even if Luffy never developed feelings for her like this she would still love him dearly. Now that she had him like this though she shoved those thoughts from her head. 

 

Feeling Nami grip him tighter broke Luffy from his trance. He was too enthralled by his navigators beauty. The rubber man had to admit she was far beautiful than   
any other woman he’d seen. His adventures took him to some remarkable places with extraordinary looking women; Even the Pirate Empress herself Boa Hancock. He had to admit she was beautiful, and he would always be in her debt for saving his life at Marineford. But deep down he knew it would never be the same as this.

 

At the end of the day she was like all the other empress, princesses, and maidens he’s met along the way. They all never truly knew who he was. A extrovert by nature but a loner at heart. For the most part he’s only had people shuffling in and out of his life never quite wanting to stay. But she was almost always by his side never wanting leaving it. He was truly grateful. 

 

Before long Luffy reluctantly broke the embrace standing up stretching, the atmosphere finally cooling down. Nami got up as well she stumbled slightly tripping on her heel falling forward, right on cue Luffy held her up from falling pulling the navigator back to her feet. 

 

“See I told you I’ll always be there Shishi!” Luffy chuckled never letting go of Nami. 

 

“Yeah yeah dumb luck.” She playfully nipped Luffy on the chin with his fist as if on command he released her. 

 

The duo slowly realized that sometimes this type of thing can enhance a relationship between two close friends and make them even closer without changing much. It all depended on circumstance. Some friendships were deeper and more bonded, having been tested through the fire. He wondered about the rest of his crew. How he met them, his relationships with them and how each one was uniquely different. To understand his new feelings for the navigators, he had to find out exactly how it was different from the others;intimacy aside. 

 

Luffy has had his quarrels with just about everyone on the ship. Him and Zoro have been at odds before. In Alabasta, they’ve told so far as the swordsman started attacking the captain with his full strength and Luffy responded with his full strength as well. It would have turned into a battle for captaincy, if not for the intervention of Nami. Zoro had always kept a cool head since then and they were like true brothers now. Even still Zoro kept a certain amount of emotional distance towards everyone including the captain himself. Still Zoro was one the person he did not want to fight on the crew. The swordsman was head and shoulders above the rest of the crew in terms of sheer strength. If there came a time Zoro would fight Luffy with all his strength he actually feared he might lose. However the prospect of that was extremely unlikely, even if Zoro was put into Sanji’s situation he couldn’t imagine the swordsman handling it the same way. Zoro and him were truly different animals among the Straw hats. Each had a certain level of respect for one another as men to not have childish squabbles anymore. Both the captain and vice captain had a great commonality: either they were all in or all out on something. Hypothetically if they ever fought again it would be for leadership of the Straw hats. He wouldn’t have it any other way even if Zoro won, he would go back to vice captain and claim captaincy was beneath him. Luffy was truly happy to have a brother in arms like Zoro on board. 

 

Vinsmoke Sanji was from a top assassination organizations and happened to be one of the heirs to the Germa Kingdom. Luffy now knew the true origins his longtime chef. He supposed he never really knew his friend at all at one point on Whole Cake Island. After reaching his friend he expected Sanji to immediately come with them or at least give his friends the time of day to come up with a plan. Instead he was attacked which he took like a king. If he hadn’t known Sanji since the beginning he would’ve brought him back bloodied and broken. But Luffy remembered his cook’s situation was dire, no matter how emotional he was. The captain vowed to not to fight back nor back down. After he woke up from his beating it was all to clear now. Sanji really put all he had into the kick intending to greatly injure him. Still he had faith in his friend, he had faith in all his friends. He even so far as to tell Nami to stay out of it, when she tried to convince him to leave Sanji to his fate. There fight was not the same as his other crew mates. He could see the old Sanji started coming back but he still lied, so when he finally did punch his chef. Luffy was shock when the old Sanji came back in tears begging for his help. The captain more then gladly accepted his chance to help his broken friend. Luffy couldn’t help feel slightly jealous when Nami, who once was ready to abandon their mission, now was reinvigorated, ready to get their friend back at any cost. He felt oddly relieved knowing the old Sanji was back with hearts in eyes. Looking on the situation with amusement he felt oddly relieved, yet the slightly jealous feeling remained, at that time it was a mystery feeling. 

 

Luffy had fought against Usopp before the incident at Water 7, winning a costly battle. It was something he at first couldn’t wrap his head around. Luffy was being called by Usopp so called “selfish” when he himself were going against his nakama for the sake of Merry. He supposed because of the sentimental value the marksman held for the going Merry. After all it was a gift from Kaya, his childhood friend, and who Usopp claimed he loved. Usopp was willing to give up everything even his nakama not defend the ship’s honor. Kaya’s last gift to him. It was honorable, but foolish or so that’s what Luffy used to think. Once Usopp returned to his normal self and he joined the crew again he was included in Luffy and Chopper’s reindeer games once again. The captain thought he finally understood it. The pain Usopp suffered from giving Merry up, he felt he was giving up on a part of his promise to Kaya. Luffy seemed his actions as admirable: If there was one thing he took away from the experience,it was that even if the whole world is against you, always stand for what you believe in and what you care about even if it means the world turns against you. It made sense to some degree, if what Usopp told him what was true and he did indeed love Kaya. Then he had no reason to hold a grudge and it actually ended up earning Usopp more points in the captain’s log.

 

Robin was one of the most remarkable women he’d ever met. The least remarkable thing about her was she was the owner of the Hana Hana no Mi fruit. Her nickname the Light of the Revolutionary was well deserved. Formerly the Boroque Work Vice President, and a lethal assassin. He didn’t know why at first, but Robin had taken an interest in him even when they were enemies in Alabasta. He captain had a pretty guess it had to do with the letter “D” in his name. She told him that another person close to her Jaguar D. Saul had saved her life after his fight with Crocodile. Robin had told him she was devoted to him after The event at Enies Lobby. The former Miss Sunday was grateful to him for allowing her to live a second life with friends who she cared about. Even telling Luffy she vowed to get stronger for him. Though him and Robin were friends it still wasn’t the same as his relationship with Nami. In fact it was incomparable; the difference between night and day. It only confused him further because he saved Robin more than a few times. He’s held her in his arms heroically more than a few times, carrying her to safety. The captain also knew that Robin did care for him, and it still wasn’t the same. Neither of them shared any feelings toward one another. The former demon child cared all about her friends equally, but was intimate with Franky. 

 

Franky the shipwright of the Sunny and the captain of the straw hats did not get along when they first met. Luffy beat the hell out his subordinates and wrecked his house for mugging Usopp, which in turn was the catalyst of the marksman’s departure. However after Enie’s Lobby he began to respect the Straw Hats and their captain dedication to saving one of their own, ultimately pledging himself to their cause. Luffy forgave Franky, and came to accept the cyborg as an ally, even going so far as to trust him with the rescue of Robin, who he was trying to save at the time. Franky was the so called father figure of the Straw hats, but Luffy considered Franky his big brother. Franky told him he felt Luffy would make an a great honorary member of the Franky Family. In return Luffy was comfortable enough to allow Franky to eat the Mera Mera no Mi fruit, which was his late brother Ace’s will. After Dressrosa, Franky hardly ever questioned his decisions even going so far as to calm him boss; he could get used to it.

 

There was no complaints when it came to Brook. The two were kindred spirits, loners at their true hearts. The rest of the crew did not want the skeleton to join at first. The crew changed their minds after Luffy’s carefreeness around the reanimated corpse. Since the beginning of his adventure, Luffy sought out a musician. Now he had an infamous singer and couldn’t be happier that Brook followed his orders without question. Though the skeleton was very much dead, his reanimated corpse showed a lot of admiration for Luffy’s spirit, claiming to Big Mom he would tear through any walls to achieve his goals and his ambitions; damn straight he was going to be Pirate King. 

 

When he first met a chopper he didn’t have a need to bring him on board. It was Nami who initially initiated him into the crew. He began to grow close with reindeer the pair were nearly inseparable. He was grateful to have the doctor by his side. Whenever Luffy felt hungry Chopper would share his rare cotton candy sandwiches giving his captain a sugar high. Or even Chopper overly bandaging him up and forcing him to stay in the infirmary for his own good. Luffy was sure he had the best doctor in the world. He vowed to help him find every cure for every known disease in the world. It would probably require a few trips around the world. 

Then it brought him all back to the moment with his navigator. Luffy remembered when Nami was in different bodies at punk hazard it didn’t change their relationship. It was a little strange at first but her eyes remained, he loved her soul. It wasn’t a lust thing with Luffy, nothing ever was. It’s a special bond formed through mutual respect, admiration, and most importantly unwavering trust in one another. Their relationship was forged through the fire through adventure but never wavering. After Cake Island he was starting to think they might just take on the world some day. 

 

Realizing that he did truly love her in his own way, he decided what he needed to do. He knew Zoro would not object to this either. 

 

“Nami.” His serious tone was back and Nami gave him her attention. “You told me earlier..to protect everyone. I might not be able to do that..” Luffy sighed before continuing “Franky asked me earlier how long would it be before Kaido tracked us and hunted us down. If he got us in the open sea..I-“ the captain glancing towards his orange haired navigator to see she was waiting him to finish his thought. “I have to go back to Wano and face him, I know Zoro and Tra-Guy will back me up. But Nami..” the seriousness in his tone made her shuffle a bit nervous for his next words. “If Kaido wins and we lose I want you guys to leave and don’t turn back so he can’t follow you guys! This is the best pla-“ 

 

“YOU CANT BE SERIOUS!” Nami’s voice rang out breaking the straw hat captains concentration. 

 

“Nami it’s the On-“ Luffy began but was swiftly cut off. 

 

“THATS A LOAD OF CRAP LUFFY! Are you seriously going to tell me that after-“ he could see the anger starting to waver and Nami began to look a little sad. 

 

Hugging herself she began to speak with a softer tone. “So you just want me to abandon you while you face an impossible task on your own.” 

 

Luffy lifted her chin so she could see the look in his eyes. “Kaido will NOT get anywhere near this ship Nami, if it has to be over my dead body then-!” 

 

She pulled away from his touch. “Luffy that plan isn’t happening so just get it through your thick head already! We will go back when we recoup with everyone.” 

 

“There’s no time-“

 

“Its not happening Luffy.” Nami crossed her arms. She would not budge on this. Luffy was getting fed up, she asked him to protect everyone and when he wanted to do it his way she was refusing to help him. 

 

“I’m the captain Nami, we’re setting a course for the Land of Wano.” Luffy stated calmly. 

 

“Is that an order captain?” Nami asked her bangs hiding her eyes. 

 

“Yeah.” Was simply his reply. 

 

“Alright setting a course for Wano then.” Nami stated in the same tone he had just earlier it sounded distant and he hated it. Pulling a chart from the drawer she began to get to work. 

 

“Thanks Nami for agree-“ 

 

“I’m NOT agreeing with you! So don’t thank me. But your the captain so.. I’m following orders.” Nami returned to her work not batting the captain an eye. He could tell she was still upset. 

 

“Look Nami I-“ 

 

“Save it Luffy. I have to work late because of you,so if you don’t mind it’d be a lot easier without you here.”

 

“We have to go for him before he comes for us.” Luffy stated folding his arms hoping she would see his side to this. 

 

“I understand. Now go Luffy I have to work.” Nami said not sparing him a glance. 

 

“Okay I’ll leave.” Looking back he could see the navigator hard at work. Her expression was of hurt and he was the cause of it. 

 

“Nami I’m sorry.” Nami finally glanced up at him. She repeated herself. “Just go.” She waved nonchalantly continuing her chart. 

 

“Really Nami I am-“ 

 

Nami lost her patience. “GO!” She yelled pointing towards the exit. Getting the point there was no way words would work at this point she was inconsolable. He would have to apologize properly at a later time. 

 

“Okay I’ll go.” No more than a second later he was out of the room never making a sound as if he was never there at all.

 

Nami gave a sigh of relief to have a moment to herself. All the things they had done to each other in the room she would need a minute to recover. Why did things have to go the way they did? She wanted to support Luffy in what he did, but his recklessness would be the death of him. It was her way of protecting him. She couldn’t lose him, how would she live with herself knowing she let her captain perish. Nami plopped on the couch rolling to her side, silently wishing Luffy was still there even if she was upset with him. He was such an idiot. It what made her fall in love with him but when he became reckless in battle it worried her death. 

 

Nami shuttered at the thought of life without her captain. She couldn’t help it sobs raked from her remembering the sweet words her captain said to her replaying in her mind over and over. “I care about you so much Nami.” Luffy said claiming in a passionate kiss stealing her breath away. A slightly louder sob came forth as she curling herself wishing she didn’t kick Luffy out but she needed to hold strong in hopes he would change his mind. Knowing it was unlikely, she remembered the extent of his injuries against Katakuri. She was relieved when he came back alive and barley conscious. Nami remembered the first place his eyes found when he came back to the sunny, hers. It was like he wanted her to be there by his side when he returned. He was left incapacitated for days barley able to do simple chores so she took care of him. The navigator remembering fondly her feeding him the first night in the infirmary because he couldn’t use his hands. The two just enjoyed the time together remembering their adventure fondly as if it happened to other people and not them. Nami really did love Luffy, she hugged a pillow close to her chest.   
“Oh Luffy..” she whispered to herself as she fell fast asleep her thoughts filled with her captain. 

 

The navigator now asleep was unaware Luffy was frozen on the ladder not believing what he heard. Nami was sobbing to herself after angrily telling him to leave. It suddenly clicked in his head. He really was an idiot. His ego clouded his judgement at the moment proclaiming he would take on Kaido alone. Nami didn’t care if he pulled rank on her to give her an order it was it disregard for his own safety in front of her. True she wanted him to protect them but not risking his life on a hair brained scheme. He finally understood now what she was mad about.  
‘I really fucked up’ sighing to himself he gave one last look towards the library before descending the ladder. Sticking his hands in his pockets he began walking towards the men’s dormitory. Not before taking one last look at the Library then back towards the starry night. He would like nothing more than to rush back in there shake her awake beg for forgiveness and kiss her breathless like before. Shaking his head to rid of his perverse thoughts. It would probably be awhile if he did that again, if ever. He swore Franky, Sanji, and Brook was rubbing off on him. Less than a minute later Luffy disappeared into the ship. 

 

Zoro and Brook watched their captain enter the ship resuming their conversation. 

 

“I told you he’d do it chew toy. Now bring more Sake and pay up.” Zoro grinned laying back in a satisfied state. 

 

“Wow he really did it? It was so intense I swore I died. Oh wait I’m already-“

 

“Just get my money and Sake already dammit!” The swordsman shouted kicking the skeleton from the crows nest onto the upper deck.

 

The former pirate hunter looked towards the night sky. Usually on nights like there was nothing better than drinking and looking for the brightest stars. It was a great pastime when he wasn’t asleep. Zoro needed get his sleeping habits under control. He slept during the day so would usually kept night watch spending the time getting drunk and singing songs with Brook who never slept due to being a skeleton . The green haired samurai hated sleeping during wartime anyway it was unsettling, he’d settle for daytime power naps. 

 

A chilling wind like no other broke Zoro out of his contemplation. ‘What is this? It’s like no other chill I’ve felt only when..’ a pit formed in the swordsman stomach. This feeling he recognized it; hopelessness. 

 

“Oi Swordsman-San! Another chorus of Bink’s Sake? Yohoho!” Brooks voice brought the swordsman back to the world. The fleeting feeling gone as quick as it came. 

 

“Yeah hurry up!” Zoro called leaning back once again. Brushing off whatever the feeling he had thinking it was an anomaly. He was wrong. 

A/N: All our war next


	3. Strawhat Alliance v. Blackbeard Pirates

Weeks had passed since the crew’s retreat from Wano. Sometime after the incident with his navigator the previous night, the rubber captain decided to change course to regroup with Trafalgar Law and the Heart Pirates. The crew was relieved to be seeing another pirate group after some time. It was sometimes refreshing to talk to people you didn’t see everyday, especially when they were the caliber of pirates that followed Law, the former warlord. Each specially trained and hand selected by the surgeon himself. 

 

Most of everyone has had some form of medical training. Law’s ship, the Polar Tang, was not only a submarine, it was quite literally a floating hospital. Luffy remembered being told by Raleigh, the Heart Pirates worked tirelessly to save his life after the War at Marineford. Without them he would’ve died on the operating table. He was grateful Chopper would be getting some backup. They would need everybody to contribute to bringing down Blackbeard.

 

Luffy remembered the urgent call for help from his ally. Apparently most of his crew were still licking their wounds and Blackbeard was making his move on Law to obtain his Ope Ope no Mi Devil Fruit. Assuming Blackbeard could only want one thing;immortality. If he managed to obtain that he wasn’t sure there would ever be a way to stop Blackbeard. The former third division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates had been the only person in known history to eat two devil fruits and successfully survive. He must be looking to eat more, Luffy could only assume. Trafalgar was also in possession of another devil fruit he claimed was of utmost importance. So here they were on their way to the rendezvous point to meet with the Heart Pirates. 

 

Leaning on the wheel with a sigh he was hoping to get there as soon as possible. He needed a fight to get his mind right, he’s been overthinking lately and it was starting to grow wearisome. 

 

“Glad to see you came to your senses.” A sweet voice pulled him from his thoughts.   
The navigator approaching with a warm smile. 

 

Luffy reciprocating with a smile of his own. “Yeah! Turns out you were right, it was a bad plan.” He sheepishly grinned rubbing the back of his neck. 

 

Nami just rolled her eyes. “Ya think!” She huffed. “I forgot you don’t think before you leap do you?” 

 

“Nope!” Was simply the captains response as he hopped off the rail flashing a smile as he headed towards the kitchen not missing the sound of his Chef calling for lunch. 

 

“LUFFY!” Nami called out before he disappeared into the ship. 

 

Giving a sigh she slumped forward on the wheel. She was glad things relatively stayed the same between them. Aside from occasional glances in each other’s direction when the other wasn’t looking, nothing happened. She assumed it was only natural to distance themselves for awhile, they still were on high alert at all times it was not a time for their own personal wants.

 

“LUFFYYY!” Chopper sang showing his large grin. He received a slight bump on his head. 

 

“Ow Nami! That hurt!” Chopper cried comically rubbing his head. 

 

“Well...” Nami said emphasizing her fist surrounded in a dark aura. 

 

“I’m just teasing.” Chopper said rubbing the sore spot on his head, his cheeks slightly pink. “I’m glad your happy Nami.”

 

“Huh?” The orange haired woman couldn’t stay mad at the cotton candy loving doctor for long he was too adorable. 

 

“These past few weeks since we decided to change course, you seem..happier..I’m glad.” Chopper added. 

 

She was still confused as to what he was he was talking about. “This how I always am Chopper.” She still sounded puzzled as to what he was alluding too. 

 

Chopper sweat dropped, she was more like her captain sometimes then she lets on.

 

The reindeer wondered what to say next in order for him to make his point clear to her. It may cost him another bonk on the head or two but for the sake of his two dear friends he would gladly suffer a concussion. Maybe.

 

“I’m happy for you two really!” Chopper exclaimed. “I can tell you two care about each other differently then the rest of the crew. I didn’t notice at first until Luffy and the others arrived at Zou. When Zunisha was injured during the attack you were first one he turned to let you know danger was coming. I remember him grabbing and holding onto you without a second thought like you were his treasure.” Chopper finished looking up to see a crimson faced navigator. She knew exactly what he was talking about. 

 

“I-I do really care about him. In my own way, I’ve always loved him.” Nami confessed honestly clutching her chest. Besides Robin, there was perhaps no one better that read her like Chopper. He was one of her closest friends on the Sunny.

 

The doctor nodded. “I know. I’ll always be here to support both of you!” Chopper said smiling holding a thumbs up. Eventually Chopper knew it was a possibility. It wasn’t Luffy who invited him to join the crew; it was Nami. She’d been the only one besides their captain to recruit a member. He always wondered what the nature of their relationship was when he first encountered them. The reindeer was not there when the crew took down Arlong Park, so he wasn’t sure what happened. But the doctor had could tell Nami’s gratefulness ran deep towards the rubber captain for his actions. He remembered fondly Luffy had carried his friends up the treacherous snowy mountain trying desperately to save them at any cost. 

 

“They’re my nakama!” Luffy proclaimed grasping the doctor’s arm. 

 

Chopper smiled warmly at the memory. There was no doubt in his mind, it was them from the very beginning.

 

Nami quickly embraces the reindeer rubbing cheek to cheek with him. “Thank you, you brilliant doctor.” 

 

Chopper immediately flushed. “Ah stop it Nami, you praise me too much dummy.” The reindeer continuing to happily prance as he soaked the compliment.

 

“Listen Chopper, that stuff you and I said will stay between us right?” Nami asked a little trepidation lacing her tone. 

 

Chopper paused his dancing to give her an answer. “I’m a doctor Nami—patient confidentiality.” The doctor gave his signature smile. 

 

Nami smiled back. “Should we grab lunch?” Offering her hand to the short reindeer. 

 

Chopper reached her hand. “Yay! Let’s go see Luff-“ another slight bump appeared on his previous one. 

 

“Cut that out!” Nami yelled before grasping Choppers hand once again before making their way towards the kitchen. 

 

Chopper couldn’t help but chuckle through Nami’s anger it confirmed everything he thought and she told him. She really did love her captain.

 

The doctor enjoyed the lunch more than he one he had in awhile. Not only had Sanji returned to his duties albeit with crutches, his food was better than ever. The crew was up to their usual antics. Luffy was stealing food from everyone as usual to the dismay of Sanji who was angry for him for eating most of the leftovers on the counter that was supposed to last them the whole day. The crew watched as Sanji hobbled to try and catch Luffy to no avail. Eventually Zoro and Usopp restrained Luffy on the ground long enough for Sanji to get in a few strikes with crutches while the other two got a few good shots in too for lurching their lunch. At the usual antics the rest of the crew laughed enjoying the company of one another. Whatever that was thrown at them they would overcome. With Luffy at the helm he knew it was possible. 

 

~~~

 

The Heart Pirates and their captain Trafalgar Law had received the brunt of the damage from the battle with Kaido’s forces. Out of his 21 crew members a few were still nursing wounds. They were lucky to all make it out alive. Law still was nursing his own injuries, he wasn’t sure exactly how they escaped with their lives. Maybe they were just lucky The Beast Yonko didn’t hunt them down one by one and slaughter them. He thought it was more than likely the fatigue Kaido suffered rather than damage from the battle with himself and the four other supernovas. He deduced Kaido would eventually retreat soon to an unspecified location; off the grid. They had to make quick of work of the other Yonko that was currently after Kaido’s head as well.

 

The strength of Strawhat Luffy far exceeded the other’s expectations.   
He was the strongest in terms of sheer strength and durability among them all. If they were even going to have a slimmer of hope he would need to be at the forefront once again. 

 

Kidd made an interesting comment on the straw hat captain drawing a smirk to the surgeon’s face. ‘That’s kids so strong, it’s actually really frightening, glad I’m on his side.’

 

It was one hell of a true statement. There was no doubt in his mind the young captain could become the King of Pirates. 

 

Standing up from his desk he left his quarters heading outside to the main deck. His crew laid all about napping, chatting, and or just day drinking. Nothing out of the ordinary; he wondered how long this would last. These rare moments of peace. At any moment it could all be taken away. 

 

The current threat at the moment was Marshall D. Teach. Blackbeard. He was currently after the devil fruit he acquired. It was rumored to be very powerful and of unknown origin. The fruit was a contingency plan to make sure Kaido doesn’t win, Law would take the fruit himself to put the 6 billion beli beast down for good. 

 

But first he had to deal with the leftover scum from Marineford. It wasn’t right that someone that powerful was running around wrecking havoc, unaffected by the consequences of his actions. Just another crazy asshole who would want nothing more than for the world to burn and let the world know afterwards he was the cause of it. 

 

Trafalgar limping slightly, walked over to stand next to Jean Bart. 

 

“Its only a matter of time captain, we have to stop running eventually.” Jean said keeping it honest with his captain.

 

“We’re not running Jean-ya” pausing before continuing. “We are leading that bastard to an operating table.” Law spoke with the slightest grin. 

 

“So we just have to wait until Straw hats and the others arrived huh?” Jean says a questioning look to him. 

 

“Yeah we need all the help we can get with this scum, he isn’t worth much of our time.” Law states with a bit of arrogance. It did not go unnoticed by his vice captain. 

 

“He shouldn’t be taken lightly captain.. Even still if he was forced to retreat by Kaido also. He’s still a yonko, He has an uncanny bloodlust, and he’s coming for you for your devil fruits, aren’t you least bit concerned?” Jean asked. 

 

“Not in the least bit Jean-ya, we got Strawhat Luffy.” Trafalgar said reassuring his first mate. 

 

“That sure makes things a helluva a lot easier boss.” Jean finished turning around to see Bepo and Penguin barreling towards them. The pair out of breath as one of them tried to speak. 

 

“Sir the Stra-“ Peguin started But was abruptly interrupted by Bepo socking him in the back of his skull.

 

“Idiot I called it! Captain the Stra-“ before Bepo could finish, Penguin’s hand crashed into the polar bears face shutting his mouth. 

 

“I-I’ll kill you damn albino bear!” Penguin said now shouting in the bears face. 

 

“Bring it wannabe mink!” Bepo challenged chuckling at the expression of his speechless crew mate.

 

“Bepo..I’m going to make you into a damn RUG!” Penguin shouted before leaping dramatically in the air to fight one another. Law and Jean put an end to the squabble pulling apart the kids. The four crew mates couldn’t help but laugh at their ridiculous behavior. It was times like this they’d miss. 

“Oi! Idiots!” A voice caught their attention. It was Ikkaku the female navigator of the Heart Pirates.  
“Straw hats have arrived captain.” She said smiling at the quadruplets. 

 

“Good send out the flare prepare to disembark.” Trafalgar ordered. With a simple nod from everyone his subordinates began shouting orders to the other crew mates. It was almost time to face that scum Blackbeard. 

 

The Polar Tang met the The Thousand Sunny ship not to far off the coast of the red line. Dressrosa and Zou a couple days away respectively. A moderate island was located a few hundred meters away; the rendezvous point. 

 

Thousand Sunny met Polar Tang at the Island shore not long after; the two crews meeting on the beach. The two captains stepped forward greeting the other with a handshake. 

“Straw Hat-ya.” 

“Yo Tra-Guy!” 

 

Law’s crew collapsed face first the ground hearing Luffy tarnish their captain’s name so causally much to the straw hat crew’s amusement. 

 

“It’s almost time. It shouldn’t be long before Blackbeard and his men appear over the ridge. What is your plan, we are short handed.” 

 

“I don’t have a plan!” Luffy laughed out loud holding his sides. The Heart Pirates were belligerently yelling out that about their impending deaths flipping over one another. Even their captain was a little blue in the face. 

 

“Y-you really don’t have a plan?” 

 

“Nope sure don’t. My navigator does though.” Luffy claimed with an all to big of a smile. Moving aside, Nami stepped to the forefront of the two crews. 

 

“You boys mind if I take on this operation?” She asked knowing full well she was going too. Her tone was a question but it demanded attention and held respect. 

 

Law glanced over at Luffy who possibly had one of the biggest smiles he’s seen on anyone. Already knowing the straw hat captain’s answer, he gave his. 

 

“Floor is yours Nami-ya.” Law said giving a nod for her to explain what she had in mind. Trafalgar could hear his crew shout in tears of joy screaming about the straw hat’s navigator being their savior. Seeing the two together gave him one thought; ‘quite a team.’ 

 

“Alright guys listen up!” Nami began drawing on the beach explaining to the two crews how they would gain the upper hand on the Blackbeard Pirates. 

~~~ 

Marshall D. Teach was busy staring at the open ocean ahead approaching an island in the not so far distance. 

 

“Just beyond that Island’s ridge. Is that where your hiding Trafalgar Law? I will have that Devil Fruit at any cost.” Blackbeard said to no one in particular. He was a very introverted thinker sometimes expressing his thoughts aloud to himself. 

 

The Devil Fruit he was after was reportedly cosmic in nature. An unobtainable treasure somehow ending up in the hands of a brat. The fruit itself was not specified to a certain class: it wasn’t a pure paramecia, nor a true Zoan, and not quite a Logia. He didn’t think a fruit could transcend all 3 types to create an undetermined hybrid. Either way in order to consume the fruit ,he needed the surgeon of death’s eternal life. Teach figured he would eventually get it, he always gets what he wants. 

 

Straw hat Luffy was nothing more than a nuisance. The Boy was overrated in Blackbeard’s mind. His bounty was 1.5 billion bellies, yet he was repelled by Kaido much more sure handedly than himself. The only living creature to strike any amount of fear in the cruel man was none other than the Eternal Beast himself. Gaining more resolve the captain quickly downed the rest of the bottle that was resting in his hand. 

 

“This all end here, I will obtain that fruit and the eternal life. Nothing will stop me from becoming King of the Pirates, I’ll kill anyone who gets in my way.” Throwing the bottle watching as the glass crashed shattering on the mast. His crew just cheered, chanting his name. Blackbeard currently had four ships tailing his mother one, filled with soldiers ready to kill and die for him. His slaves and subordinates . There was no way he was going to lose, not to some snot nosed brats. He took made all the right moves to get here and played the world like it was his personal chessboard. His manifesto was to become Pirate King obtain the powers of an eternal god. 

 

“CAPTAIN THE ISLAND IS ONLY A FEW CLICKS AWAY! WE’ll BE LANDING SHORTLY!” One of the underlings shouted grabbing the captain’s attention. 

“It’s almost time ... A mischievous grin appearing on his face. “To become a god.” 

~~~

Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Law, and Jean all stood on on top of the mountain ridge in the center of the island awaiting the Blackbeard’s crew who just reached the opposite shore. 

 

“YOUR SHIT OUT OF LUCK NOW! THERE’S ONLY FIVE OF YOU! DID THE REST OF YOU RUN ON HOME!” The yonko states taunting the pirates to make the first move, they made none. 

 

Blackbeard continued, “ I WILL HAVE THOSE DEVIL FRUITS AND I’LL-“

 

“SHUTTTUPPP! The straw hat captain interjected much to the surprise and dismay of the Blackbeard Pirates. 

 

“THIS IS A PIRATE BATTLE, LET’S JUST FIGHT ALREADY!” Luffy shouted causing a vein to grow on Blackbeard’s forehead. 

 

“INSOLENT FOOLS! THIS ISN’T A BATTLE! YOUVE WALKED INTO YOUR OWN SLAUGHTER!” Without another word, the yonko slammed his hand on the shore causing the island to shake violently. “Watch as I show you the power to conquer the world. Now Van Augur!” Blackbeard commanded his trusted marksman, considered the best in the world in his field. 

 

Taking his sniper Senriku off his back the marksman smirked. “Good as dead.” Noticing the other marksman, Usopp quickly pulled out two distinct capsules. Signaling his comrades with his distinct war cry as the capsules made their way toward the Blackbeard Crew. 

 

The capsules exploded on impact causing smoke to leak block the vision of the crew members on the shore. Straw hats had the advantage out of the gate. 

 

The marksman shot off a couple rounds in the direction he last saw his targets. “I missed.” He simply said to the chagrin of his captain. 

 

Everything was silent. Too silent. Something in the distance caught the Blackbeard Pirates’ attention. A sword? It was coming straight to decapitate him. The Yonko swiftly moved his head to the side, allowing the sword to pass by him. Less than a second later he could see a giant form flying directly for him rearing back its first. 

 

“GUM GUMMM...” the Fourth Geared Luffy rearing his fist back to strike.

 

“Pointless.” Blackbeard stated holding out his hand surrounding it in darkness. Ready to strike the giant flying towards him. 

 

Before he could reach the straw hat captain, Law’s voice rang out. “ROOM!” Immediately the transformed Luffy vanished being replaced by a sword. The sword he saw earlier. It fell harmlessly to the ground. The group only stared at it in confusion for a moment before a voice broke out.

 

“Why are you focused on what’s in front of you!” Law said smirking. Realizing it was to late, Blackbeard and his crew could only watch in shock as Luffy reappeared behind their captain still in Gear 4. 

 

“KONG GUN!” The force of the impact from Luffy’s fist to Blackbeard’s face sent shockwaves through the island causing the Blackbeard ship fleet to fly back a bit despite being anchored down.

 

“D-Damn.” Was all Blackbeard could utter as his crew looked on in horror. “CAPTAIN!”

 

Luffy made to sure to get the most out of the punch stretching his arm as far as it would go, sending Blackbeard flying to the other side of the island, secluding him from his crew. As the straw hat captain went after Blackbeard, his crew turned their attention back to their current situation. 

 

“The captain can handle himself! Hold steady!” Jesus Burgess the 1st division commander holding firm to his ground. Looking around trying to spot any trace of movement or sound; there was none. 

 

“Dammit! Augur can you take a shot yet?!”

 

“No not until this smoke clears out or we clear it ourselves, either way Senriku can’t be fired here, it’d be a waste.” Wordlessly the 1st division nodded trying to spot the enemy, still nothing. 

 

“They must be setting a trap from our ships behind us or something. Lafitte, Catarina go guard the ships at all costs.” Burgess commanded causing the two lower ranking captains to leave the formation. 

 

The air was still thick with smoke, only now slowly beginning to clear. 

 

“ROOM!” Law called out again. Before the remaining captains could blink the former pirate hunter, Zoro appeared in front the group picking the vacant sword still buried in the ground in between his teeth, the two other swords still in hands. 

 

“Three sword style.. Black Tsumaki!!” The five remaining captains. Jesus, Shiliew, Vasco Shot, Augur, and Avalo Pizzaro were sent flying a couple hundred feet in the air by the massive whirlwind. 

 

“Massive Flame Star!” Usopp cried shooting a flammable capsule containing explosive material. No more than a moment later the whirlwind turned into a fire tornado sending the five captains flying in all different directions. 

 

At this moment Trafalgar Law whistled signaling it was time the straw hats’ navigator’s turn to put her plan into action.

 

The Thousand Sunny and Polar Tang emerged from behind the Blackbeard fleet. 

 

“Alright we all know the plan! We take commandeer their ships and take their reinforcements out to help Luffy and the others on the island. Our job is to keep his crew from getting involved in their captain’s fight. Everyone got it?” The straw hats and Heart Pirates collectively nodded before getting ready to head out. 

 

“Wait everyone hold up! One last thing.” Everyone turned to look back at Nami who was smiling with a slight tint to her cheeks. “Remember What comes first..” her eyes turned into berri signs “the treasure!” She said slightly drooling at the prospect of all the treasure the Blackbeard Pirates had collected.

 

“THERE’S NO TIME FOR THAT!!” Practically everyone shouted comical angry faces on all them. 

 

Nami sighed slightly dejected. “Alright,Alright.” She turned serious again. “Let’s get moving!” 

 

“Right!” They all shouted in union hopping to their respective positions.

 

All Nami needed to do was buy time. Even if they couldn’t take the entire Blackbeard Crew down, they had to damn well try. 

 

Catarina Devon and Laffitte were on the mothership currently assessing the situation. The two enemy ships had them flanked it was pointless to try and rotate their ships to return canon fire, it would be too late by then. 

 

Catarina turned towards her crew mate before speaking. “We have to release the captured zoan fruit users from Kaido’s army.” 

 

Wordlessly Laffitte tapped his sword on the ships upper deck causing a trap door to open up on the lower deck,allowing the brain washed prisoners of war to escape from the darkness of the bottomless   
hull. 

 

“Alright listen up you worthless sacks of crap! You want freedom kill the straw hats!” Laffitte commanded causing a riot among the prisoners. On command they all began to climb out of the deck onto the ship. Jumping over the next ships, Laffitte repeated the same process tapping his cane sword on the decks of the ship. Prisoners in greater numbers began to spill out overflowing the ships. 

 

“Pull up all anchors were going on land!” As soon as captain Catarina gave the order the ships were slowly drifting back back towards the shore. 

 

Nami could see her opponent clearly shouting orders. She was clearly an experienced commander, they were retreating to the shore. They would have no choice but to fight them on the beach.

 

As the Thousand Sunny smashed into the shore forcefully causing all the crew members they had on board to jump into the Fray. Catarina seeing her chance to jump onboard the Sunny took it. Landing in front of Nami with a slight crack to the ships deck. 

 

“What do we have here? Another easy target.” The elder woman spoke grinning devilishly. 

 

Nami gave a smirk of her own before responding. “The way you dish it out, is the same way you have to take it, but I’m sure you know that already.” The orange haired navigator said sticking her tongue out while pulling her bottom eye lid slightly downwards mocking the older female. 

 

“You Brat! You and your friends die here!” Nami seeing Catarina jump towards here slashing downwards she was able to roll out of the way. Missing her first attack, the Blackbeard commander slashed again this time hoping to hit the navigator’s exposed back. Instinctively Nami activated her Clima Tact to halt the incoming blade. This fight was going to be interesting

~~~

 

Fighting against Jesus Burgess was one thing. It was an entirely different animal to take him on and a group of ruthless zoan type users. He would need to use his best attacks right off the bat. 

 

“Alright we had some fun, now it’s time to get serious.” Zoro states crossing his arms to change his fighting stance. The swordsman summoning his Busoshoku Haki. “Three Swords Style Ultimate Attack: Three Thousand Worlds!” Zoro began placing his swords in an inverse triangular formation before spinning them together. “Here I come!”

 

Jesus just smiled at the show of strength by the Straw hat’s swordsman. “So you want to end this sooner than later huh?!” Burgess activated his own haki matching Zoro’s. “Let’s do this! Galleon Lariat!” The 1st division commander matching Zoro’s speed, jumping up into into the air to get more speed. 

 

The two warriors colliding, sending shockwaves across the island, briefly stopping the other battles due to the massive force emitted by the fighters. 

 

Sanji was currently observing the battle from the air after taking out some zoan fruit users they were a lot tougher than he expected with one leg but manageable. The chef Sky ran to get a better view of the climax of the battle. 

 

Zoro looked to have taken the brunt of the attack. His left shoulder would be unusable for the remainder of the fight. Sanji could already tell Zoro was badly hurt, he was getting up slower than the Blackbeard commander. This could go from bad to worse, Sanji knew he just needed to buy Zoro a few moments. Wasting no time he began to make his way down towards the moderately sized crater. 

 

The cook knew he had to attack soon before Jesus fully recovered. Covering his still injured left leg with his Busoshoku Haki before continuing. “PARAGE SHOT!” Before Burgess could react every inch of his face was covered in fiery kicks. Sanji wasn’t done; putting both hands on the ground he began another barrage this time to the enemies’s chest. “I’ll make mince meat out of you! Jabot Extra Hachis!” A series of kicks landed on the commander sending him flying out of the crater. 

 

Sanji fell onto his right knee, the weight of his leg starting to take effect.  
“D-Damn, even with my Haki.. I didn’t think this soon.” Not a second later the cook was on his feet. 

 

“Oi you shit cook, appreciate the assist, but you should take it easy.” Zoro patted the man on the back. 

 

“Wow I can’t believe I got a thanks outta you.” Sanji joked pulling out a cigarette lighting it up. 

 

“It’s as close to one as you’ll get. Now get outta here, I need to finish this ass clown.” Zoro said with a slight grin.

“You better not lose, I gave you a hell of an advantage shitty marimo.” Sanji smirked back. 

Even in the middle of a battle the two would always be bickering brothers to the end. Both of them willing to die for each other to keep their dreams alive. That’s part of what made all the straw hats bond so special. They all cared about the other achieving their dreams.

 

Zoro watches the cook ascend to a high enough distance he felt ready to finish Burgess. Jumping up out of the crater to confront and annihilate his opponent. 

Jesus woke out of his daze remembering the shameful beatdown he got just now. Some would say a sneaky clever move, he would call it cowardice. His full attention now on Sanji who hovered a few hundred feet in the air. 

“IT’S OVER FOR YOU COWARD!” Burgess screamed. “Get ready for my Hasshoken technique, YOUR FINISHED!” Burgess’s right elbow became engulfed in powerful vibrations and shockwaves, while his left was gathering a huge amount of energy.

Zoro noted the commander’s stance. His attention no longer on the swordsman. 

 

“He’s not going for me..” realizing what Jesus was aiming at he shouted, “Oi Sanji!” Desperately trying to warn the chef to dodge. In the blink of an eye Burgess was gone heading toward Sanji. 

 

The green haired vice captain realizing he was not going to be able to dodge in time. He knew the destructive power of those Hasshoken attacks, he’d seen it first hand at the Coliseum in Dressrosa. Even Luffy and his brother Sabo had problems combating it. If it Sanji directly there was a good chance he wouldn’t make it especially in his condition. 

 

Without a second thought Zoro was trailing Burgess; one advantage he had over him was speed. ‘I have to use it’ It would be his last ultimate attack, his power was maxing out and his left shoulder was shot. His opponent was slow moving but smart; he took out his dominant arm. It would make things harder but the words of his captain about protecting ‘his nakama’ always at the forefront of his mind. 

Zoro grabbed his sword from his mouth with his right hand preparing his attack closing in on Burgess, he had to make his move now. 

“Black Blade! Shishi Sonson!” The blade Zoro held turned black as night, haki oozing off the blade. 

Sanji didn’t have time to dodge, this might be it. Still huffing his cigarette he charged up his right leg maybe there was a chance he could deflect most of it.

The first division commander grinned ready to strike. A voice rang out below him catching his attention, it was the swordsman, he didn’t anticipate he was this fast in the air. It did not matter he still had time to change his target mid flight. The moment he made the move to aim for Zoro it was already too late.

Jesus could feel the sword cut cleanly through his left exposed shoulder blade down to his waist. There was a searing unbearable pain for an instant before there was no feeling at all, it was completely numb. 

‘Captain Blackbeard..forgive me..!’ The commander flew towards the ground descending lifelessly. 

Sanji helped Zoro get to the ground. Dropping him on his feet by the back of his collar.

“Damn that was a close one. Guess you really do give a rat’s ass about me shitty swordsman, ya bastard! C’mere!” The chef couldn’t help pull Zoro into a headlock rubbing his knuckles on his head comically earning a punch to stomach and a shove. 

“Aye I didn’t do it cause I care jackass! Truth is your the best damn cook in the world.” Zoro confessed with a frown hating himself for admitting that he swore he’d take that to the grave. 

Sanji kicked his cigarette out, pulling out another one, smoking it; he swore he took pride in being a chain smoker. “Don’t repeat this but I admire your dedication to your craft, your inspiring man, best damn swordsman I’ve ever seen my friend.” Sanji said continuing his smoking session. 

The two men shared a nod of mutual respect. “Let me get one of those.” 

“Huh? Since when do you smoke?” Sanji asked handing him a cigarette and lighting it for him. 

“I don’t really. Only when after I conquer a powerful foe, it helps. In times like this in constant war, you need moments like this to reflect on your past triumphs if only for a few moments. It somehow pushes me forward in a way.” Zoro scratched his head feeling the light headiness of the tobacco. 

“That’s why I admire you brother.” Sanji added as the two men enjoyed their cigarettes in silence watching for any movement from the former 1st division commander of the Blackbeard Pirates; their was none. 

“You better get back to it, I’m sure someone needs your help.” Zoro said trotting towards the Blackbeard ships. 

“Yeah, see ya when it’s over.” Sanji stomped his cigarette before heading off. 

~~~

 

Luffy didn’t see any of the battle between Zoro and Burgess, but he no doubt heard it. It nearly rivaled the battle between him and Blackbeard. The Yonko continued firing his darkness obtained by the Yami Yami no Mi fruit. This ability kept Luffy at at distance the only thing he could do was try and get close like he did with the first punch. To neutralize Luffy’s close ranged combat, Blackbeard used his Gura Gura no Mi fruit; the power of quakes. 

 

Each time Luffy was able to dodge the incoming projectiles and dash towards his aggressor just to be repelled by a powerful shockwave. The one time he managed to break through the wall Blackbeard created he was met with a swirling dark vortex. It was truly the power of the devil. Whatever he absorbed usually never was heard from again; people, ships, cities, you name it.

 

Blackbeard was the most unique opponent he’s faced. Not only did he have an unpredictable offensive ability and an impenetrable defensive strategy. Blackbeard’s greatest strength was also his greatest weakness. He saw the last time he hit Blackbeard when his darkness vortex was active. His Kong Gun had put the Yonko back on his heels. Whenever Blackbeard had his darkness out he was, as vulnerable if not more than a mere human when he took damage. However the darkness was proving to be unavoidable unless he had something like Law’s ability.

 

Even if the straw hat captain wanted to, that wouldn’t work twice on this Yonko. He was all too cunning and strategic; Blackbeard was an asshole not stupid. Not after all the chess like moves he made to get to this point in the Grand Line. Entering Impel Down, recruiting members from level 6 making themselves fight to death for membership in his crew. Joining the fray in Marineford, only to have a hand in the death of Ace and murdering Whitebeard, before stealing the Gura Gura no Mi from his corpse. He truly was the scum of the earth and at any cost he would make him pay for his sins. 

 

Blackbeard also had another weakness; he wouldn’t shut the hell up. 

“READY TO DIE NOW STRAW HAT! It’s pointless to continue this, if you surrender now I’ll spare your life. All you have to do is kneel and proclaim me, Pirate King!” Blackbeard said smirking trying to get in his opponent’s head.

Luffy had to keep him talking, what did Nami call it? A distraction. 

 

“Why would I kneel if I’m winning this battle. My number one just beat your number one. I have no doubt my crew will come out on top. Your the one who should kneel to me!” Luffy was repositioning himself in order to get better angle to flank Blackbeard. 

 

Blackbeard let out a loud wail of laughter causing him to bend on a knee. Luffy moves again positioning himself just inside Blackbeard’s peripheral vision. 

 

“You truly are a fool Monkey D. Luffy! But you’re not stupid, I’ll give you that much to make it this far.” Luffy moved just outside the Yonko’s peripheral finally bursting toward him at a great speed. “But now it’s finished!” Blackbeard put both his hands behind his back to create a giant black vortex. He was planning on absorbing the Gear Fourth Luffy. 

 

“Come to Papa.” Blackbeard taunted readying his hands to ambush straw hat. 

 

“Gomu Gomu no Double Cervin!! Luffy screamed reeling both his hands ready to strike. 

 

Blackbeard showing his hands to reveal a massive dark aura. “YOUR POWER IS MINE STRAWHAT!” 

 

In a flash Blackbeard was knocked off his feet flying up in the air from the impact. The double cervin was slammed into the ground just out of reach of the vortex, the impact so great sending Blackbeard high up in the air and rendering his Gura Gura no Mi power useless while in the airborne. 

 

Luffy wasn’t done. “ Gomu Gomu Rhino Schneider!” The massive kick juggled Blackbeard even higher. “One more. Gum Gum Python!” Luffy yelled sending his stretching fist flying straight for Blackbeard’s back connecting with a thunderous thud. Once he felt the impact, the straw hat captain immediately jerked down to send his fist crashing back down to the island bringing the Yonko along with it. 

 

Luffy was a fool, but he’d be a damn fool if he the thought the duel was over; he didn’t. It wasn’t nearly enough to finish a caliber of an opponent like one Marshal D Teach. 

 

As if on cue Blackbeard stood up dusting himself with a laugh. “This has been a nice warmup Straw hat, but this battle is about to come to end. Your time is almost up.” 

 

Luffy began to grow tired, his time in Gear 4 was done. Floating to the ground landing on all fours heaving out steam quickly reverting to his original form. 

 

“Crap-“ he coughed out more steam. “Thought I had a little more time. Now I need to buy more!” 

 

Luffy notices Blackbeard began to activate his quake abilities raising his defensive shields up again. There would be no way to get to him until he transformed again.

This battle was entering the home stretch.

~~~

Robin and Franky had their hands full dealing with frontline of the zoan fruit users. Different variations of animal hybrids were seen. From prehistoric animals like dinosaurs all the way to large sized serpents. 

 

The former demon child was given the task by the navigator to take on the zoan user due to her Hana Hana no Mi fruit. It was a special type of paramecia-type fruit user, allowing her to sprout limbs and make them transform shape and size at will. Robin was perfect for the job, she was currently holding the army at bay with her thousand arms. 

 

“Mil Fleur: Giantesco Mani!” A majority of of the arms began to transform into Giant hands smashing the surrounding area throwing many of the Blackbeard underlings into the sea. 

 

Franky was doing his best to assist Robin, firing as many missiles and projectiles as possible. Mid flight he could see the entirety of the battlefield. Not a single fruit user has broken through Robin’s barrier, he knew it wouldn’t hold much longer though. 

 

Bear witnessing Robin’s true strength was something truly to behold. Having mastered her powers just after the age of eight. Franky knew despite the advantage they had right now, the underlings would soon counterattack; he didn’t want Robin on the receiving end of that. 

 

The Heart Pirates were using the slight advantage the straw hats provided them and began advancing further into the fruit users’ formation. The white polar bear Bepo at the forefront of it. 

 

Franky could see some of Robin’s hands disappear, alerting him to her power fading. He needed to do something fast. 

 

“Yo Franky, you need some assistance.” Sanji’s voice broke the shipwright out of his thoughts. 

 

The cyborg relieved to see the chef yelled back. “Yeah I could use you here Sanji. Take Robin’s place will ya!” Without another word. Franky bursted back to aid the Heart Pirates. If there was one thing he count on about Sanji besides food, it was protecting the women of the crew. 

 

Robin could feel her powers starting to fade. The fruit users were desperate to counter attack after the assault they launched causing a lot of casualties on Blackbeard’s side. The only real downside to her powers was her vulnerability from her arms. The arms were able to duplicate themselves, but they were still very much apart of her as her own two arms. 

 

The dark haired female glanced up to see an incoming flaming projectile. She was about to project a hand to stop when she noticed who it was.

 

“ROBIN CHAAANNN!! Your knight in shining armor is here! Sanji proclaimed landing dramatically next to her with pounding hearts in eyes along with a slight nosebleed. 

 

A gracious smile appeared on her face.   
“Thank you, I could really use your help here Sanji.” 

 

“Of course let me relieve you.” Sanji snapped suddenly serious again. “If you need time to rest up for awhile you should head to the ship, Zoro is on his way as well.” The chef said lighting a new cigarette.

 

Robin nodded after hearing this retracting all her arms to return to her original form.  
“Thank you Sanji, I owe you one!” Robin winked before sprouting her wings, gliding off toward the Sunny.

 

The cook was busy hyperventilating with hearts in his eyes, dramatically on the ground. Robin just winked at him and said she “owed him one.” 

 

“I’ve been winked at by an angel..” Sanji spoke to himself sprouting blood out his nose as he watched Robin fly away. 

 

Jumping back to his feet, remembering his friends were counting on him. He spoke to the first few underlings that approached him. 

 

“I don’t have time for you small fry, forget one leg, I could beat you guys dumb,deaf, and blind.” 

 

The cook ignited his leg causing a stir in the crowd of users starting to gather around. 

 

“I will fry you all..” raising his right leg before continuing, “Diablo Jambe.” 

~~~

Usopp didn’t expect this uncharted abandoned island to have a complex network of underground caravans. He could only assume the island was previously used for slave trading. The celestial dragons would come and go as they please buying people like cattle; it sickened him. If all those self righteous pricks were wiped off the earth he was sure no one give a shit. He could still see the chains and dried blood from all those years ago.

 

It was no wonder the Blackbeard Marksman led him to this place. He was cunning knowing full well to take advantage of the lack of visibility. The two shared more in common than Usopp was willing to admit. But he knew better to be the best, he had to beat the best. 

 

Continuing to walk, the straw hat marksman, freezing mid stride to listen to rustling of rocks coming from the cavern up ahead. Looking towards the ceiling, he notices a crack shining a ray of light near the commotion. 

 

The barrel of the rifle appearing just inside the ray of light allowing Usopp to dodge the incoming shots. 

 

Quickly ducking behind a pile of rocks breathing heavy. He had to think of something fast or this fight was over. The greatest sniper in the world would not miss twice like that even with the lack of visibility.

 

“Okay get ready..” Usopp spoke pulling out a few items from his nap sack attached to his belt. 

 

A puppy sized blackboard sat on the Straw hat marksman’s lap. “Get ready. FOR THIS!” Usopp began furiously scratching the blackboard with his nails causing an unholy screech to reach Augur’s ears causing him to step just enough in the light for Usopp to get a clear indication of where his target was. 

 

He had to use this chance now. It might be the only one he’d get. “Flaming Star!” Usopp shouted shooting the ceiling of the cave,only to cause a large chunk of the ceiling to fall to ground creating a jumping point to close the distance. Not wasting his opportunity to reach his opponent Usopp took it. Running along the downed ceiling turned ramp, shooting another capsule, only for it to transform into a large venus fly trap.

 

Augur recovering from annoyance that was the chalkboard began firing away at the plant. If he didn’t take it out now, the marksman would be dealt a lethal blow he could tell that much. 

 

The plant lunged full tilt at the Blackbeard Marksman only to get shredded within a few seconds; it was all Usopp needed, he was in striking distance. 

 

Realizing he only had a limited amount of time Augur pointed Senriku towards the younger Marksman preparing to fire. It was over, he would end the young man’s life. 

 

At the last second, Usopp casually revealed a large sized tone dial from under his sleeve. “IMPACT DIAL!”

 

Augur made the mistake of pulling his trigger causing a massive blowback sending the two combatants flying backwards a good distance from the other. Usopp could tell right away his right shoulder was strained and his forearm was badly hurt maybe dislocated. However the sacrifice was well worth it. Augur lay face down in a pool of his own blood with his legendary weapon Senriku by his side, broken.

 

Walking over to check to see if he was alive was a lot harder than he thought. The pain in his shoulder starting to emit from his shoulder down, the adrenaline was wearing off. 

 

Augur began to stir immediately going into a sitting position. Looking over he saw his most prized possession, his life, now laying broken on the ground. 

 

“Senriku...” Augur started to sob weakly. “Senriku..I’m so sorry.” The man continuing to let his tears flow. 

 

This caught Usopp off guard. “Hey buddy, take it easy you alright?” The curly haired marksman inquiring curiously. Augur has an interesting attachment towards his weapon of choice. Usopp understood it was a legendary weapon and all, but he was really broken over it, becoming a shell of himself; he pitied him.

 

“What the hell do you care..” Augur growled. “Finish me, what are you waiting FOR?!” The Blackbeard commander screamed showing anger. 

 

“Did that weapon really mean that much to you?” Usopp asked not expecting much of a response.

 

Fearing he was going to die anyway he might as well say his final words. He owed the enemy who bested him that much. 

 

“Senriku was my... wife..” pausing to compose himself once more before continuing. “When we were young she was with me everywhere, we were inseparable, she was always by my side. This was her weapon she handed to me before she passed. Our crew was ambushed by the Navy, who were looking for food to scavenge off of other ships. I vowed to avenge her by taking down the Navy with her by my side...Senriku..” Augur said trailing off with a far away Look in his eye. 

 

Usopp asked another question that this time caught Augur off guard. “You loved her.. didn’t you?” 

 

Augur hesitates before responding, “of course I did.. more than anything.. the day she passed, a part of me did as well and forever remain that way.” he was about to let his tears spill again. “She would be ashamed of what I’ve done to get here.. I’ve looted, betrayed, and killed all in the name of the Blackbeard Pirates.. if she were here.. how could she even look at me..” The greatest marksman in the world was really a broken person. It didn’t click in Usopp’s head right away but he understood what he needed to do. 

 

“Finish me straw hat marksman..” Augur said barley audible. Usopp walks over standing between him and Shenriku.

 

Augur just looked on indifference not fearing his death, accepting it. 

 

“What are you waiting for..?” The Blackbeard commander spoke barley above a whistle. “Do it...DO ITTT!” Augur shouted pointing to his forehead making sure Usopp got the message to end his life. 

 

The straw hat marksman’s eye were currently unreadable. Slowly he reaches for Senriku picking up the half broken rifle. 

 

“So your Senriku.. it’s nice to meet ya, how bout we get you all fixed up.” Usopp spoke to the rifle. 

 

Augur was in shock. What the hell was going on? This strange man was talking to his weapon.

 

“Don’t worry Augur we can fix this up for you.” Usopp said with a smirk. This only causes the commander more confusion.   
“On one condition, you pledge yourself to our cause and redeem your past actions, we will get Senriku on her feet back in no time.” 

 

Augur could only render himself speechless after Usopp’s spoken words. He had had an opportunity to turn it all around. All this sins he confessed to the young man could be somewhat redeemed. Even if he said no and somehow managed to beat his opponent, Blackbeard would kill him anyway for his Shenriku being in tatters claiming he was not fit to be apart of the Blackbeard Pirates.

 

“Well whatdya say buddy? I’m Usopp by the way.” The young man smiles resembling his captain for an instant. 

 

Augur looked at Usopp then back to his hand not seeing any intention to take his life. Everything he said seemed to be completely genuine. Wondering if his crew could really fix his weapon..his world. Finally Augur stood up to the surprise of Usopp.

 

“I’m Van Augur, and I pledge myself to your cause.” Augur said standing up with a slight smile. The two men firmly shook hands. 

It was the beginning of a powerful marksman alliance. 

~~~

Robin making her way to the Sunny notices two figure emerging from a nearby tunnel. One she did not recognize and one was all too familiar.

 

“Usopp!” Robin said waving to the straw hat marksman.

 

“Oi Robin! Great to see you!” Usopp proclaims running to meet the archeologist. 

 

“Good to see you as well! Ah your arm.” Robin points out looking at the young man’s bleeding arm. 

 

“Oh this? Yeah it’s nothing, even though I can’t feel it anymore.” Ussop said trying to laugh it off but soon grunting as the pain began to increase. 

 

“We need to get you to the ship! Let’s go.” The archeologist didn’t waste a second swooping up Usopp to continue her flight.

 

Van Augur looks upon the duo with indifference.

 

“DON’T WORRY AUGUR I’LL FIX SENRIKU! REMEMBER OUR AGREEMENT!” Usopp shouted audibly before disappearing nearly out of sight. 

 

Van Augur just wordlessly sticks his hands in his pockets heading for the battlefield full of zoan fruit underlings. 

One thought filling his head. ‘Senriku I will redeem myself.’

 

Robin and Usopp landed on the Sunny to see the ship’s exterior had been damaged all over. Nami was doing her best to keep Catarina from tearing the ship apart. Her crescent spear clashing with Nami’s clima tact. Each blow the other dealt causing winds and lightning to rage throughout the air. 

 

Catarina jumps back assessing the newcomers. “New players? How interesting this will be. Murunfuffuffu.” Cackled the witch-like commander. 

 

Robin jumping into the fray shouting “Giantesco Mani!” A large hand appearing to restrain the witch. Noticing the hand in time Catarina was able to dodge only to be hounded by Nami, who was summoning her weather eggs. Small thunder clouds surrounded the witch, large bolts of lighting struck the witch. Even then it still wasn’t enough, the witch was able to fend off both her attacker’s with her crescent spear. 

 

“No matter what you all do, it’s no use your captain will never win against Blackbeard! Murunfufu.” The witch laughs. The group ignored the comment knowing they had to keep a cool head to prevail. Nami only had one chance to use her special attack but now wasn’t the time. 

 

Nico Robin began to chuckle causing the witch to turn saying, “just what the hell’s so funny?”

 

“You’ll actually find us a lot smarter than you.” Robin said cooly. 

 

“A lot tougher too!” Nami said grinning, juggling her clima tact in one hand. 

 

The witch just stood there frozen as Robin pulled her ankles to the deck with her hands freezing Catarina in place. Usopp knew it was going down and he was just lucky enough to witness it.

 

“Hell yeah cat fight! You better kick her ass! You here me Nami! Robin!” Usopp said cheering his female crew mates on. 

 

“QUIET!” Was the response from the three women on the ship. 

 

Gulping slightly, Usopp slowly made his way to a far corner in the ship away from impeding cat-duel. 

 

Ready for battle, the two straw hat ladies charged the lone Blackbeard commander, Robin coming from behind, while Nami from the front. 

 

Catarina quickly got in a fighting stance ready to take on the two incoming women. Robin got there first throwing her hands in a flurry of fists to try and take out the witch in a hurry. Nami threw her tact in a spearing motion to try and occupy the woman’s attention for Robin to get a few shots in. Catarina finally got her feet free from Robin’s grasp. She was now able to fight the two evenly. All three’s movement was hard to keep up. Catarina swings her spear, missing Robin who in return landed a left hook to the woman’s jaw. Nami using this opportunity to strike the witch down, sticking her clima tact in the woman’s stomach, sending a lightning jolt through her. 

 

Catarina dropped to one knee; weakened. The three women were breathing heavy, each coming preparing their own strike. The moment the two women went to strike, the witch slashed Robin’s left arm above her elbow causing her to stumble back. 

 

“Robin!” Usopp and Nami said screaming at the same time. 

 

“I’m fine.” Robin says holding a hand up. 

 

A dark look came over Nami’s face her bangs covering her eyes. “You’ll pay for hurting my nakama.” The navigator squeezing her clima tact causing it to shrink, charging the witch once again. 

 

Catarina looks at the Cat Burgler as if she’s insane. “You sure got a death wish stupid girl.” The Blackbeard commander preparing to ram her spear through the navigator. 

 

Not showing an ounce of fear in the face of death. Nami remembering her captain; he would die to protect her family.   
Before the spear could reach her abdomen, Nami was able to dodge the attack, sliding on her knees to slip past the blade. Keeping the spear at bay with her deactivated clima tact. Once the She was clear of the spear she was perfectly positioned directly underneath Catarina.

 

“Told you were smarter and tougher than we look.” Nami said shadows still covering her eyes, squeezing the center handle of her clima tact causing it to extend well beyond the witch’s chin. The three straw hats watched as the witch-like woman came crashing down on the grass field of the sunny. 

 

Nami sat back with a smile and raised fist. “We did it!” The three of them cheering , running to greet on another. They couldn’t give each other compliments fast enough. 

 

“You guys were sooo cool! I wish the crew could’ve seen it. When Robin threw that left hook! WOAH! Nami, when you slid past her blade and you said that awesome one liner!” Usopp hugging himself and falling back. “That was so awesome I can die happy now.” 

 

Nami and Robin could only smile and shake their heads at the marksman’s antics. 

 

The ladies high five’d up top. 

 

“Talk about girl power sister.” Nami said earning a warm smile from the archeologist. 

 

“Wedo make quite a team don’t we?” Robin asked but it was clearly a rhetorical question. They made an unstoppable team when they put their heads together. The straw hats crew would be in disarray without their two lovely ladies and it shows on this day.

 

A voice broke everyone from their victory parade. “Oi we do make a good team don’t we? Sounds like I missed a party.” Zoro said finishing climbing onto the deck. 

 

“Damn what happened to her?” Zoro asked regarding the still unconscious Catarina. 

 

Usopp immediately stood up facing the swordsman. “Robin and Nami totally whooped on that creepy lady that’s what! You missed a total cat fight dude!” 

 

“Looks like one hell of a fight. Who got the k.o? I bet it was you Robin, it wouldn’t surprise me with your left hook.” Zoro said remembering his accidental bathroom encounter with Robin had him on the receiving end of one. He swore his cheek was still numb when he tried to sleep on it. 

 

Robin just shook her head pointing at Nami, answering Zoro’s question.

 

“Nami knocked out one of Blackbeard’s commanders?” Zoro questioned. His eyes filling to the brim with tears while he was trying to simultaneously hold in a laugh. He couldn’t contain himself. The swordsman was laughing on the floor kicking his feet up like a kid. 

 

“No way Nami did that. AHAHA!” Zoro continuing to mock the navigator.

 

Robin and Usopp were slowly retreating away from Zoro. A hulking shadow appearing over the former pirate hunter. “I’ll show you a left hook you rude bastard. LEARN SOME MANNERS!” Zoro was sent flying towards a now waking up Catarina. 

 

Before the two knew what literally hit them their lips smacked into one another. Both inwardly screaming for it to end. As soon as it started it was over, both participants were throwing up their guts on the side of the boat. 

 

Usopp, Robin, and Nami could only hunch over and laugh at the swordsman’s display of disgust towards the witch he locked lips with. Maybe he finally found someone after all. 

 

Catarina was having none of the Straw hats humorous antics. “I’m going to kill you all!” Catarina said taking a fighting stance ready to take on all four combatants; not one of them made a move. 

 

“I’ll handle this.” Usopp simply said to everyone’s confusion, even Catarina. Robin knowing what was coming covered everyone’s mouth except Usopp’s; for now. 

 

“Try this!” The Marksman threw a small plain looking dial next to woman. Slowly it began to leak out smoke. 

 

“Ha! You think this will stop me? A smoke bomb? Fool, I’m the crescent moon warrior!” Catarina said taking a deep breath before inhaling all the smoke emitted from the tone dial. Usopp smirked abeit behind Robin’s hand. 

 

“It’s not smoke,” Robin released her hands on everyone’s mouth allowing them to breathe normally. “Its anesthetic gas.” Usopp said finishing his statement.

 

The witch beginning to feel the effects of the gas,toppled over immediately passing out into oblivion. This battle was over, another one bit the dust.

 

“Sorry to do that to your girlfriend Zoro!”  
Usopp said teasing the swordsman. 

A large vein appearing on Zoro’s head before responding, “I’ll repay you for stupid comment after this is over.” 

 

The group of four stood on the front of the Sunny to check on the battle going on down the shorelines. It was still at a stand still, it seems like nothing changed; they would need Blackbeard to fall. 

Out of nowhere a battered Luffy appeared flying through the mountain range to the shock of everyone on board close to the ship. 

 

Blackbeard not far behind flying full speed towards the straw hat captain. Luffy stopping himself on his heels right before he was about to hit the water. ‘That was a close one.’ 

 

Looking up at the last second dodge Blackbeard’s quake slam. It would’ve been bad if he would’ve been caught. Knowing he needed to get Blackbeard away from his friends as soon as possible. Luffy could feel his haki coming back; third Gear was available. He could use the surprise attack to his advantage. He would disguise his attack to be able to nail Blackbeard with an original technique.

 

“No more Haki, Huh Straw! Looks like I’m going to kill you in front of your crew!” Blackbeard said dashing full speed once again. 

 

Luffy stretching his leg aiming a kick towards his opponent, making Blackbeard dodge and reposition himself. Now was his chance. It was a tactic Raleigh taught him when he needed, an old school trick made for cunning opponent such as this was. 

 

He could remember Old man Raleigh’s words as if he was right beside him.

~~~

“Luffy... you know on your journey through the new world to become King of the Pirates, you will encounter enemies that not only have you outmatched in strength but also in strategic prowess.” Silvers King Raleigh stated matter o factly trying to get the rubber boy to hopefully understand. 

Luffy just continued eating not really taking his words words to heart. Having enough the old man got up grabbing the meat large meat from Luffy’s hands causing the kid to jump up and grab it snatch it back.

“You won’t do that again.” Luffy snapped matter o factly. Raleigh could only smile, even after everything his strength and resolve is coming back. Overcoming the near death experience at Marineford and loss of Ace, the young man pushed on. He truly reminded the old soul of none other than his former captain Gol D. Roger, the Pirate King himself. 

Perhaps Luffy would understand this lesson since Roger would become the master of this, even if knowing about it later in life. 

“Luffy! You listening or am I going to have to..” Raleigh noticed Luffy had his attention in him. “Got it old man I’m all ears.” 

“Okay kid listen up. I’ve been teaching you all the forms of Haki, and helping you master your Gomu Gomu no Mi forms but... I need you remember something for me when your forms and haki no longer serve you to the fullest and your overcome with a difficult situation.” 

Luffy was still listening intently waiting for the master swordsman to continue. 

“Remember kid, when facing an opponent, shake firmly with your right hand, but hold a rock steadily with your left.” 

“Huh?” Luffy simply said. 

Raleigh face palmed, this went better in his head. 

“ Alright Luffy, let’s say I attempt to strike you with a powerful attack that you can’t dodge, and if you try your best technique, I would dodge it easily or counter it. However, if you hold one of your second or third techniques in your left hand while keeping your right hand engaged in combat with your opponent it will ultimately catch them off guard.” Raleigh said with a sigh hoping Luffy got the message, if not he was calling it a night. 

“So you think you got it?” 

Luffy took another bite from his pile of assorted meats. “Yup got it.” 

Raleigh contemplated this before responding, “that so, in that case we’ll begin now.” 

“H-huh? But it’s night and it’s dinner time,think of the Meat!” Luffy whined. Raleigh slightly frowned he was not yet a man but still a boy. The old man swears it will change in two years. 

“You want to get stronger for your friends don’t you? Think about em kid, they’re all counting on ya.”

Without a second of hesitation Luffy was back on his feet. “Teach me Raleigh, I need to get stronger.” The straw hat captain was taking the right steps to becoming Pirate King.

‘Roger your will lives on through this boy.’ Raleigh thought before turning back to the young captain. 

“Alright prepare yourself, I’ll start with a basic attack.” Raleigh said all to calmly ready to help the kid become the next king at any cost.

~~~

‘Thank you, Old man.’   
Luffy charged his left hand, haki surrounding the forearm. He kept it behind him as Blackbeard approached. 

 

“Straw Hat! Get ready to die!” Blackbeard yells aiming his dark vortex right for Luffy’s head. 

 

“LUFFY!” He could hear Nami’s voice break through everything calling out to him. He wouldn’t die here, not with her here especially, his plan would succeed. As Blackbeard came within striking distance. Luffy finally activated his third gear elephant gun in his right hand aiming for Blackbeard. 

 

“Ha! That’s it! Your pathetic straw hat, that won’t work!” Blackbeard said taunting Luffy. The captain’s arm began to slowly enter the vortex being pulled in. It was unlike anything he’d ever felt before. The feeling was of pure evil, it unsettled him. 

 

“I’ve got you now.” Blackbeard slowly pulled Luffy In elbow deep. 

 

Nami and the others could only watch speechless wondering what their captain was planning.

 

“LUFFY!” He heard her voice again. The voice pulling him out of the darkness. 

 

“I got you now.” Blackbeard’s confident smirk went to a shocked one as he notices the strike come from behind Luffy’s back. His fist balled up like he was holding onto a rock tightly; haki dripping from his knuckles. The yonko’s eye’s widened as he was completely vulnerable to Luffy’s attack, his dark vortex was active now and it was far too late to withdraw it.

 

“RED PISTOL HAWK!” A fiery fist hit Blackbeard square in his sternum completely avoiding the vortex, sending the captain flying back through the mountain ridge to the other side of the mountain. 

 

Everyone on the battlefield pausing to admire the moment and display of strength of their respective captains.   
Not a second after the moment was over, the battles resumed. 

 

Luffy was busy trying to regain his composure. That time was a little to close.   
The rubber captain glancing one last time at the Sunny one last time roaming over his friends making sure they were safe for now. His eyes made brief contact with the navigator before taking off once again after Blackbeard. 

 

Nami could only stand in her spot on the sunny, frozen in place by what she witnessed. The strength of Blackbeard was truly terrifying. With the power of two devil fruits he was a unique and extremely dangerous opponent; probably more so than anyone Luffy’s faced previously.

 

Grabbing her clima tact she began to try and descend to the shore only to be stopped by Zoro. 

“Hey Zoro wh-“ Nami said stopping in her tracks.

 

“I know what your thinking, but he’d kill me if he knew I let you near his fight.” Zoro said rolling bandages around his left shoulder. 

 

Nami knew the swordsman has a point. It would only worry Luffy more if she was there. 

 

“Yeah he’d kill me too,” Usopp added. “We have to trust the captain will come out on top, like he always does.”

 

Usopp has a good point. Luffy could handle himself throughly in a fight; he had prepared for this. Nami remembering the glance he gave her before disappearing. She understood now, he was trusting her with his nakama’s lives. He was counting on her as she was him.

 

Robin finishing a bandage of her own said “Well what’s the plan navigator?” Robin warmly smiles awaiting Nami’s orders.

 

“Okay I got a plan, huddle up you guys.” The four straw hats listening intently as the navigator barked out orders. 

~~~

Brook and Chopper were having the most difficult time with their opponent. The 5th commander and navigator of the Blackbeard Pirates, Laffitte. The viciousness former sheriff hailing from the West Blue. Known throughout the world for his cruelty and viciousness, he was currently using that to over power the two straw hats. 

 

“Surely you two must realize you two do not have the power nor the cruelty to beat me.” Laffitte laughs tipping his hat towards the pair. 

 

So far every attack was repelled no matter how close the duo got. Besides a few scratches this guy was relatively unscathed. 

 

“Will you do what’s necessary to defeat me, because one thing you should know about me, I don’t end a fight unless my opponents are dead.” Laffitte says tap dancing in shoes emphasizing his point. 

 

“Shut up and fight already ya bully! This is a duel!” Chopper yells in his karate form. 

“HA! You call this a duel?” Cockily the commander began to tap dance even more celebrating his victory a little too early. 

 

A hand pushed the reindeer behind his him protecting him. 

 

“You say you don’t stop until your opponents are dead you say? Well today is your lucky day because... IM ALREADY DEAD!” Brook said rising from one knee, drawing his sword, suddenly charging ready to impale the commander.

 

Drawing a cane sword of his own, Laffitte calmly with a flick of his wrist decapitated the skeleton, his body crashing with an unceremonious thud. 

 

“See I told you reindeer, no matter what you do, you’ll end up like your friend here.” The 5th division commander cackled. 

 

“BROOK!” Chopper yells seeing his favorite musical corpse on the ground. 

 

The Blackbeard commander approaching chopper slowly, dragging his blade along the deck menacingly. “Enjoy the terror reindeer as I kill you slowly.” 

 

Chopper just continued smiling not showing an ounce of fear which confused the former demon sheriff for a moment.

 

A familiar voice broke Laffitte mid-stride.   
“Hey.” Turning around instantly he was knocked upside the head with Brook’s signature guitar sending him high in the air crashing into the upper deck. 

 

“I told you...I was already dead. Yohoho!” Brook says with his signature laugh.

 

“Thanks Brook I owe you one!” Chopper said high fist bumping the skeleton.

 

A few hundred meters away Zoro, Nami, Usopp, and Robin made their way towards the battle field full of zoan users. They would need to hurry if they were going to take full control of the battle. 

 

The four split off in separate directions heading off to different objectives. Usopp was going to back up Van Augur, his newest recruit. Robin went back to fighting alongside Franky who was combating the underlings with a unique wrestling style. Zoro was off to support Trafalgar Law and his vice captain jean to take down the three remaining Blackbeard commanders: Second Shiliew, Fourth Vasco Shot, and sixth Avalo Pizzaro. It shouldn’t be too much of a problem. Nami was making her way as quick as she could towards Chopper and Brook hoping she could aid them in anyway possible. 

 

Nami could see the two in the distance still engaging in a duel with the commander. Stopping the navigator in her tracks were were a group large fruit users looking for an opponent after defeating a couple Heart Pirates. Despite using her weather egg, she knew her power was limited. She didn’t have time to fight these guys. 

 

“Oi Nami Swan!” Sanji screams with his classic heart eyes. Landing a few kicks to the back of the users heads to knock them out cold. 

 

“Appreciate the assist Sanji.” Nami smiled gratefully. “Now I need your help again, help me clear a path to the that ship in the distance, Brook and Chopper are there!”

 

Sanji’s heart eyes reappearing again.   
“Consider it done! Nami Swaaan!” The cook sang charging the group blocking their path. 

 

“Hey you punks! I’m going to teach you some manners! When a lady says she needs to be somewhere you MOVE!” Sanji says spinning his legs around into a fiery whirlwind, not before Nami adds a large lightning bolt to finish the underlings in her path off for good. 

 

“Thanks Sanji for helping me out! I owe you one! Stay safe!” Nami says with a wink. With that the orange haired navigator was off racing once again towards her previous destination. 

 

Sanji was once again on the ground an instantly clutching his chest. “First Robin..now Nami.. they both winked at me saying they owe me one..” the cook said slightly bleeding out his nose. 

 

‘My sweet Nami. My dearest Robin. They both said they owe me one.’ He repeated in his head a little more perverse this time.

 

All of a sudden Sanji felt his heart stop to think of all the possibilities “owing him one” meant. Perverse thoughts of the two lady straw hats inviting him to their bath session together flooded his mind. 

 

The battlefield froze seeing an enormous blood sprout shoot up high into the atmosphere. You could hear the cook’s yell of a perversion shake the island for a few brief seconds. 

 

Zoro obviously got lost looking for Law and his first mate. He was now in some uninhabited part of the island. The swordsman wondering how he would ever find his way back. Seeing the enormous blood sprout knowing immediately who it was and what was responsible for causing it.

 

“Fucking perverse moron.” Zoro said grinning before sprinting in the direction of the blood sprout back towards the battlefield. 

 

Nami made it to the Blackbeard ship finally climbing aboard. She could see the battle had recently come to a close. Brook and Chopper finally noticing ran to embrace the navigator. 

 

“I’m glad you guys are ok!” She says happily dancing with the duo. 

 

“Me too Nami. Now as a reward for defeating my opponent, may I see your-“ Nami and Chopper both smacked the soul out of the skeleton for the audacious question. 

 

“YOU!” The three shifting to notice Liffatte was not quite done. Despite having only one eye, he felt it was still enough. 

 

“It’s like I said, will you do what’s necessary to protect what you care about!” The Blackbeard commander wasted no time charging towards Chopper, sword drawn ready to impale the reindeer. Nami instantly grabbed Chopper to protect him, shielding him with her body. She was willing to die to protect her friends. With no hesitation Brook knocked Liffatte off balance with a lunge of his own.

 

It all happened so fast. Nami and Chopper expecting to be impaled but it never came. Opening their eyes to see Liffatte with Brook’s infamous cane sword prodding through his chest directly through the sternum. 

 

The former demon sheriff coughed out large amounts of blood. Desperately trying to grip the railing but the blood quickly falling on it made it impossible. Collapsing to the ground with the sword still protruding through his chest. Each breath was getting shallower and shallower; it was a matter of time. 

 

“I-I-see n-now... the bond you all share. I’ve been looking for something like that,” the man now coughed up more blood, slightly bleeding out the nose. “To have a close family, to not just die for one..” the critically injured man gripping the railing standing on his feet. “Another but to live for one another...that’s.. what I’ve been looking for.” The three straw hats watching in silence at the man’s confessions. Chopper knew there was a slight chance he could survive. 

 

“Maybe...we can still heal you.” Chopper says a little unsure. 

 

Liffatte smiles coughing roughly.   
“Why? So you can just throw me in prison? No... if there’s one last thing I’m...” the man climbs on the railing standing fully on it. “Going to die, how I want!” With that he pulls Brook’s sword from his chest releasing a large pool of blood out onto the deck. Nami pulling chopper to her preventing him from seeing the carnage, she was looking elsewhere also. Brook just watched with indifference as the man’s body lifelessly fell into the water sinking below the surface. 

 

Nami stood kissing chopper on the top his hat a few times before comforting him again. 

 

“Are you okay Chopper?” She asked sweetly causing the reindeer to nod happily. 

 

The trio now stood over the deck to witness the battlefield, A large majority of the Heart Pirates were still engaged in combat. Nami was impressed by the Heart Pirates dedication for their captain’s cause and the medical expertise of the crew. Without them it would be hard to say she could see them winning this battle. 

 

They were nearly just a bit more. Noticing the Heart Pirates start to beat their chests as a war chant. The crew was celebrating their captain, vice captain, and Zoro’s victory over the other three commanders. Each dragging one of them by the collars throwing them towards the underlings. Still the small fry fighters continuing to battle like their commanders were still fighting. It was obvious the influence of Blackbeard was driving them. Law, Zoro, and Jean quickly jumping into the fight began to take down many users. The more they went down they would continue to get back up. The Pikan loving navigator had another plan. It was her last resort she was hoping to save but her friends were in trouble. 

 

“Brook!” Nami yells catching the skeleton’s attention. Shoving his trusty guitar into his hands. “Sing something! Get everyone, our allies on the ships!” 

 

Confused as to what Nami was asking for a few seconds before breaking out into his signature yohoho’s finally playing as the navigator instructed. 

 

The Skeleton’s voice rang out across the battlefield alerting the allies. The two pirate groups immediately recognizing it as Brook’s infamous vocals. 

 

“Hey I love this song! One of the Heart pirates said dancing while he and his other allies rallied around their captain. 

 

“HEART PIRATES RETREAT!” Law said giving a rare shout. The crew immediately withdrew to the ships. 

 

“Straw Hats withdraw!” Zoro and the others along with Van Augur made their way to the back to the Sunny. With the exception of Franky who made his way from picking up Nami, Chopper, and Brook. The underlings were stranded on the shoreline awaiting for whatever the allies had planned next. 

 

The Polar Tang Submarine pulls parallel to the Thousand Sunny. Law and Jean the only ones disembarking. 

The two groups met. 

“What now captain?” Trafalgar asked looking Zoro’s direction. 

Zoro was looking to the side rubbing his head sheepishly. “Tch, don’t look at me.”

 

Law and Jean looks the crew over again to see the trusty navigator up front ready to take action. 

 

Law’s eyes hid under his hat for a brief second realization hitting him. ‘I see’ he gave a slight smile before returning his gaze to the straw hat crew and their captain. 

 

“Floor’s yours again,Nami-ya.” Law said his hidden smile not leaving his face yet. 

 

Nami gave a warm smile back. “Thanks I appreciate it Tra-guy.” 

 

Law and Jean sweat dropped. He really needed to write his name down and hand it to them next time. 

 

“I need your ability to transport objects. I’m going to summon Zeus. I just need you to put sea water in him.” Nami says knowing full well what she was doing. The crew believed in her wholeheartedly. 

 

“Very well.” 

 

Wasting no time Zeus was summoned causing a moderately sized cloud to rest above the Sunny.

 

“ROOM!” A large portion of sea water was transferred into the cloud. 

 

“What can I do for you Nami?” The cloud asks. 

 

“We have our hands full, we are counting one you my friend.” Nami says the last part softly causing the cloud to shed some happy tears. He was grateful to be away from his previous abusive master Big Mom.

 

The cloud thought she would be scary and as cruel as Big mom. However with the brief time he’s spent as Nami’s ‘slave’ he quickly realized she was worthy of his services. Her kindness, resilience, and strength was truly a one of a kind. The cloud would protect his new friends. 

“Consider it done my lady.” The cloud said happily accepting the task.

The zoan users were now desperately trying to reach the ship. It would have to be now or never. 

 

“Nami we have limited amount of time here, might want to make it quick.” Zoro said seeing the threats looming closer to the ship. 

 

“We have to buy Nami some time while Zeus charges!” Usopp adds pulling out his trusty slingshot firing capsules into the incoming horde. 

“Defend the Sunny!” Jean yells as his captain was already on their ship battling the underlings attempting to jump onto the vessel. 

The straw hats and Heart Pirates were once again in an all out war battling for one another; yet another advantage against the opponents. 

Nami wasting little time as possible, beginning to charge Zeus. Feeding him several black pellets, and a weather egg with a thundercloud inside. The cloud began to grow to a Massive size. Seeing that Zeus was ready Nami used her Clima Tact maneuvering Zeus towards the invaders. 

 

The cloud now shadowing the Blackbeard’s underling army. Nami used her tact to make Zeus release the sea water as rain on the zoan fruit users. The sea water immediately had the desired effect, the enemy was weakening significantly. With one last swing a Large thunderbolt opening he heavens rains down upon the army causing massive devastation. 

During the commotion, Catarina woke up from her daze trying to escape her binds. Only to receive a right hook to the jaw immediately putting her sleep again. 

Robin blowing on knuckles before smiling warmly, continuing to enjoy the rest of the show. 

 

~~~  
On the other side of the island, Luffy was still raging against Blackbeard unable to see an opening at the moment. Noticing Blackbeard’s look of awe, turning he saw an enormous thundercloud and an even larger lightning bolt strike the island. 

“Nami...” Luffy said in awe continuing to stare in the direction of his crew. 

Blackbeard was in amazement at the sheer size of the cloud. There was only place where that cloud came from. His grin grew he would have that power as well. Seeing straw hat’s attention was not on him he became quickly infuriated. 

“We still have a duel going on jackass!” Blackbeard shouts readying himself. This was bad, though he was barking like a big dog, he only had one big dog bite left; his power was fading. He would try to end this with a single blow to put an end to the lucky rubber captain. 

Turning his attention with renewed focus back to the battle. “Ready when you are.” He spoke confidently. 

“That so? Then let it all end here. With one final blow.” Blackbeard said venom dripping from his voice. 

“Fine by me! Let’s go!”

~~~

The battlefield was now war torn, with shoreline being unrecognizable after the battle. All enemies on the ground began to shake uncontrollably before darkness slowly began emerging from their bodies. Quickly dispersing into the sky flying back towards the owner: Blackbeard.

Nami seeing the battle leaned against the railing. Breathing a sigh of relief as her crew and Tra-guy’s seemed relatively unharmed. Everything seemed to be okay. Suddenly the ground began to shake violently then even causing the Sunny to start shifting in the water. 

The other side of the island which held Luffy and Blackbeard began to emit energy so vast it could be seen very clearly from their perspective.

“Luffy...” Nami says softly before composing herself. She had to make sure he was ok. 

“Franky give us a burst, we have to get to the captain.” 

“Yes Ma’am. I’m on it! Coup de Burst! Franky shouts sending the ship in the direction of the battle. 

 

Bepo ran up to his superiors out of breath.   
“What...do we-uh I’m so tired and h-“ a fist to the head broke the bear out of his rambling. 

 

“Shut up you overgrown heater! Ask the damn question already! Penguin shouts in the polar bear’s face.

 

“Oh you want an ass whooping do ya?!” Before Bepo and Penguin starts the captain and vice captain pulls them apart by their collars. 

 

“We help Luffy-ya see this battle to the end!” Law said pointing onwards. Less than a second later the Heart Pirates were dashing to the shore heading for mountain ridge to see the climax of the fight. 

 

Before they were able to leave the shore they saw the zoan fruit users were starting stir standing up one by one. 

 

“HALT!” Jean says turning towards the rising threats. 

 

Before striking one of them spoke which they previously hadn’t done. 

 

“Where the hell am I?” She asks slurring his words. Clearly it wasn’t a ploy.

 

“You don’t remember lady? Damn.. it’s a long story. Just tell your people to stick with us.” With that the vice captain was off again trailing Law. 

 

The man did as he was told telling his followers to follow the Heart Pirates! With a renewed purpose the fruit users jumped into fray.

~~~

Blackbeard feels his darkness returning to him granting a power boost. 

 

“Now watch as I show you, the power to conquer the world. Blackbeard placing his palm on the ground began gathering haki, finally unleashing the untamed power of two devil fruits.

 

Seeing the danger everyone was potentially in Law made a bold decision. Turning to his crew mates he spoke only the way only a respected captain would. 

 

“Heart Pirates, Zoan Users, we have to stop Blackbeard here and now, put your lives on the line ya!” 

 

Jean let out a warrior screech with everyone else soon following suit. It if it was going to be their last day on earth let them go out with glory. 

Without another word the Surgeon of Death made his way towards Blackbeard, crew mates and allies tailing right behind him. 

 

Zoro noticing Trafalgar’s crew mounting a full frontal assault, quickly deciding it was time for them to intervene. “Oi Franky, Cook, Usopp let’s bring our captain home and finish this bastard.” Zoro said hoping off the Sunny heading for their captain’s position, the others unquestioningly following their vice captain. 

 

Blackbeard noticing the full assault on him began to laugh. “It’s too late for that.” He said grinning sinisterly. Raising his palm in the air he began again , “May darkness consume the light! Darkness Falls!” Blackbeard said bringing his palm on the ground. 

 

Immediately darkness began swirling out of the ground unpredictability shooting towards the assault’s forces easily critically injuring some. Law could tell it was too late to get close now they would need to think of something else. 

 

“Room.” Trafalgar said trying to shield as many people with his ability. Slashing at the darkness as it tries enter the vicinity near his room technique. He knew it wouldn’t hold out that long.

 

Darkness hit a lot of the zoan fruit users who were attempting to take down their former enslaver. They would be slaves no more; it was liberty or death. 

 

For most it was in vein, Blackbeard was out to kill everybody. The straw hats were currently heading towards Luffy’s position but were having a difficult time dodging the darkness. 

 

Zoro couldn’t keep slashing it forever, his energy would give out. Usopp was trying to distract the darkness shooting any capsules he could get his hands on desperate to reach the captain. Franky was unlucky being struck by the darkness as he tried shield a fruit user from getting killed. Sanji finally reaching the captain was relieved they had a chance now.

 

“Luffy! What’s the plan we’re here to help you!” Sanji said yelling out to his captain. 

 

The captain remains silent; observing his opponent for any opening he could get, so far there was still none. Even if he were to get close he would obliterate in no time. 

 

He was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. Turning to see his chef who was asking what the plan was. 

 

“Dammit! Luffy man what do we! Everyone will be killed if we don’t do something! OI SHITTY CAPTAIN ARE YOU-“ 

Luffy clearly has enough of his bitching.   
Grabbing the chef by the scruff of his collar pulling him so he could see the seriousness in his face. 

 

“Get the hell out of here NOW!” Luffy screams. “While I figure out how to beat this bastard, get all the injured off the island.” 

 

“What? We can’t just-“ Luffy cut the chef off pulling his collar even higher his hat covering his eyes. “You want to save lives right?” 

 

Sanji was at a loss for words. “Yeah of course-“ 

 

Luffy placing the chef back on his feet. “Then save one person.” The rubber man said letting his cook’s collar go. 

 

“Save one person then what?!” Sanji said still not getting it. 

 

“You’ll know.” Luffy says without looking back leaving Sanji to a realization. Save as many lives as he could was the plan, not trying to fight Blackbeard. He had to admit it was a great plan. Running as fast as he could the chef began his rescue orders.

 

Luffy knew without his Bounce man, or Snake man form it would be near impossible to take this guy down. He still had to try no matter, to protect his family. 

 

Getting into his infamous stance, squatting down to a fist releasing his haki. He had to give it all he had. 

 

“I TOLD YOU ITS USELESS STRAW HAT NOW WATCH AS I-“ Blackbeard began to raise his fist ready to destroy everything and everyone. Luffy rears back ready to spring at any moment. 

 

“ULTIMATE ATTACK: RYUSOKEN FIRE FIST!” A great flame broke through the darkness creating an incredible white light engulfing the entire island. 

 

The battlefield was frozen in time. One moment everyone was expecting doomsday the next, salvation had come. 

 

Luffy blinks a couple of times only to hear the same voice.

 

“Well good thing I showed up when I did huh brother?” Sabo says appearing with a grin. 

 

Luffy was still in shock only responding with “Y-Yeah.” It was truly like Sabo was truly looking out for him. He could’ve sworn the man has more pressing commitments being the Chief of Staff in the Revolutionary Army. 

 

“Why are you here brother?” Luffy said simply, it was all he could manage. 

 

“Now what kind of older brother be if I didn’t look out for my baby brother.” Sabo beams with a smile reminding Luffy of their older brother Ace. 

 

“Thanks you, Sabo.” Luffy said embracing his long lost brother. 

 

“Anytime Luffy, now what’d ya say we finish this bastard huh? For Ace!” The heir of Flame Fist turning his attention to the still stunned Blackbeard. 

“You... Without your intervention I would’ve achieved victory.” Blackbeard said still stunned about his ultimate attack being negated. 

“Yeah...well I’m here now! Let’s finish this!” Luffy yells preparing to finish Blackbeard once and for all. 

Trafalgar couldn’t believe the what he witnessed. Blackbeard’s attack was negated by the Mera Mera no Mi Fruit. That fruit was truly spectacular to witness up close. The only person more in shock than Law was the fourth yonko himself. He had believed he earned total victory. 

 

“Everyone! We finish this!” Jean yells earning a nod from Law. The captain releases his barrier allowing the warriors to make their way to Blackbeard. 

 

Turning around Law could see a lot were injured. Not any of his but zoan fruit users desperate for help. Noticing the straw hat’s he could see they were desperately picking up survivors. Calling on his ability once more to transport the survivors within support distance of the straw hats. 

 

Law teleports next to Sabo and Luffy joining them. “His power has faded, it won’t be long until he’s flanked right to us.” Trafalgar states raising his sword over his shoulder.

 

“So the Surgeon of Death! Nice to meet you, I’m Sabo.” The tall blonde man said offering his hand to shake.

 

“Trafalgar Law.” The Surgeon says simply accepting Luffy’s brother handshake.

 

“Uh... Tra-guy. I can dig it!” Sabo says laughing while hitting his knee. 

Luffy starts bursting out laughing as well. It doesn’t take much but Law assumes that their brothers. Law was seriously considering accepting Surgeon of Death as his first name after all the disrespect thrown his way. He couldn’t help but laugh as well after glancing at the brothers who were still gripping each other laughing as if there wasn’t a serious situation at hand. 

 

Law stops laughing as he notices the brothers now looking at him strangely. 

 

“I never heard Tra-guy laugh before.” Luffy says to his brother. 

 

“Ah, that explains it, Tra-guy’s laugh did sound a little weird.” Sabo adds.

 

“ALRIGHT THAT’S IT!” Law shouts losing his cool. Before he was able to say anything further, their target was on the move. 

 

Blackbeard uses his final quake attack to make an escape back towards his ship. He was aiming for the mountain ridges knowing if he made it there was a chance. As the three men gave chase, they saw Blackbeard stops in his tracks. The entirety of the remaining zoan users, Heart Pirates, and Straw Hats all stood ready to fire on the Now desperate yonko. 

 

He was running out of options. 

 

Quickly he drew his firearm aiming it directly at the crowd firing randomly hitting anyone in the way. The crowd dispersing trying to dodge the psycho’s killing spree. 

 

“Sabo, Law Get everyone to safety, I’ll handle this.” Luffy says trailing the murderous yonko in a tunnel leading into the mountains. It was just them two Mano y Mano, a fight to death. 

 

The caverns in the mountains were completely dark with only minimal sunlight being the only way to see anything. 

 

“Straw Hat!” Blackbeard’s menacing voice came from behind. Luffy dodges the three shots fired at his face looking for anything to throw. Noticing three jagged pieces of metal, he picks them up throwing it at Blackbeard with two grazing his chest cutting him but the last one darts, lodging itself in his right eye.

“Are you out of your mind?!” Blackbeard says stepping back in agony. 

 

“I’m done playing your games Blackbeard!” The rubber man said chasing the yonko out of the cave back onto the battlefield. 

 

Seeing four zoan users and a heart pirate blocking his exit. Blackbeard mercilessly guns all of them down all while making a mockery out of it. 

 

Stepping onto the battlefield he could see all the bodies around, Luffy became enraged. Blackbeard ran further until he saw the straw hats blocking his path. He rose his gun ready to fire but was knocked off the ground by his feet before he had a chance. 

 

Luffy knocks the gun out of Blackbeard’s hand all while punching him in his face. Throwing a lot uppercuts and hooks sending Blackbeard tumbling on his heels. Luffy pounces on Blackbeard knocking him down further, grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt. 

 

“No more!” Luffy said picking the yonko up tossing him over his shoulder in the air, before jetting over and kneeing him in the chin before he had a chance to recover. 

 

“All the people I buried over the years..” The rubber man punches Blackbeard hard knocking him on the ground. “By letting you live.” 

 

“I never kept count.” Blackbeard said grinning about his past sins with no remorse. Lifting him up by his collar again and responding to the madman. “I did.”

 

“It’s over, Blackbeard.” Luffy said still holding him up. 

 

Blackbeard’s expression was unreadable but there was a slight hint of amusement. 

 

“Its finally here isn’t it? The moment we’ve both been dreameing about...which one of us will be King of Pirates! There can only be one!” Blackbeard laughs even harder now. 

 

“ITS OVER!” Luffy repeated raising him higher off the ground both hands gripping the madman. 

 

“Yes, your certainly right about that.” Blackbeard says activating a black vortex with his right hand aiming towards the straw hats. 

 

They were a good distance away but not far enough to where they were out of range. The crew starts feeling the growing pressure of Blackbeard’s power and started being pulled in. 

 

Luffy reeled his fist back as far and fast as he could striking the yonko to no effect. So he did it again. Again. Again. Again. And again. Now continuing to punch rapidly at Blackbeard’s face to force him to stop the vortex to no avail. 

 

“STOP NOW!” Luffy says screaming at the top of his lungs. 

 

“Never! You see what I’m willing to do to achieve my dreams? What are you willing to do? You can’t have it both ways!” Blackbeard yelled out making the vortex grow bigger. 

 

The straw hats were now struggling with everything they had to hold on. 

 

“Nami!” Franky says grabbing the featherweight who nearly flew off. “Franky!” Nami holds on for dear life. 

 

Franky reaches out grabbing the back of Zoro’s collar as he places his three swords in the ground to act as an anchor. Zoro and Chopper desperately holding onto the others. 

 

Luffy’s fist now bloodied and battered to the point he wasn’t sure if he could hit Blackbeard anymore. 

 

“It’s like I said boy, you can’t be a good guy and be King of the Pirates. That’s how you get people killed!” Blackbeard continues his vortex only gets stronger.

 

Sabo finishes taking the last of the injured to Polar Tang. Not realizing Luffy was in danger until now. Quicker than a flash he was off to the battlefield again. 

 

“This is kind of boring to tell you the truth, in the end you disappoint me.” Blackbeard said the left side of his face battered unrecognizabley, yet he still continued his attack. 

“Don’t worry though, we can still end on a high note!” Luffy’s eyes widened slightly as he felt Blackbeard plunge his knife in his abdomen causing him to slightly loosen his grip. 

 

“LUFFY NO!” Nami cries out not bearing to watch him get hurt like that. The rest of the straw hats could only look on in horror still trying to hold on. 

Blackbeard stabbed the rubber man once more causing Luffy to put his hands on Blackbeard’s face. His body screaming to collapse but he refused to listen.

“Y’know after this I’m going need a new navigator. I wouldn’t mind killing you and the rest of your crew. But that sweet sweet navigator of yours...” Blackbeard trailed off stabbing Luffy a third time. “I’ll take her as my own zehaha-“

Hearing enough, Luffy’s grip tightens on Blackbeard’s face as he threw his neck in a twisting motion causing a thunderous crack to be heard. He twisted the yonko’s neck, not enough to kill him, but he lost the ability of feeling below his shoulders. 

Instantly the vortex disintegrated into nothing. Blackbeard fell on a nearby boulder leaning against it. 

 

Blackbeard just laughs at his situation. Looking directly at Luffy.   
“Someone’s in trouble now.” The yonko says almost in a mocking tone. Luffy groaning stood to his full height making his way over slowly to the fallen Blackbeard. 

 

“Go ahead, say this never happened to you before.” Blackbeard says a smile on his face. 

“Shut up.” Came the rubber man’s simple yet effective response. 

“I only have one question for you...” the straw hat captain says gaining a slight look of surprise by Blackbeard. 

“How were you able to eat and survive eating the two devil fruits?” Luffy asks hoping to get a clear answer.

Blackbeard though barley alive contemplates his answer before speaking. “Who knows. Some say it was my unusual body type, some say it’s the power of my Yami Yami no Mi fruit, I can’t say for sure. But I know this, that devil fruit I was after has the power you seek to defeat Kaido. If you are a lucky enough bastard to survive the process that is.” The now rapidly fading man began to cough blood now, knowing his time was near. 

“Why should I trust a word that comes out of your mouth?” Luffy asks hoping to get a better answer than the last. Blackbeard didn’t disappoint. 

“Because I had the exact same dream as you. Regardless of how we got here, we both deserved to battle it out for the title of King of the Pirates on this day. That cosmic fruit that the surgeon of Death has in his possession combined his with the Ope Ope no Mi fruit will rule the world for an eternity, as a pirate god king, that was my dream.” The shell of a man finishes glancing once up at the sky. 

Luffy knew Blackbeard is wrong, they didn’t have the same dream. Blackbeard wanted to be a God, he just wanted to be King nor did he have the desire to live forever.

A few silent moments pass.

“Come on, finish me.” Luffy makes no move. Breathing a deep sigh Blackbeard continues, “it doesn’t matter, I made you lose control, and they’ll kill you for it.” The yonko says with an all too terrifying smile.

“See you in hell...Strawhat... Zehahaha-AH!” Blackbeard cracks the rest of his neck ultimately breaking it and killing him instantly. 

It was finally all over, Blackbeard had finally fallen. Someone who he thought he wouldn’t see until he reached the One Piece itself. 

Walking slowly up to sit next to Blackbeard’s corpse looking at the now deceased yonko’s face. 

“You always talked to damn much, bastard.” Luffy said his final words before clutching his right side. He was stabbed three times by Blackbeard and was now bleeding out not sure if he would die or not. Even if he did at this point, he felt he’s lived a fulfilled life. He’s had great adventures, he’s lost, he’s loved. Had he truly loved? He loves his nakama that was clear but there was something else. Maybe he was starting to understand it finally. 

He was starting to feel himself slip into unconsciousness, It was inevitable. A voice kept him awake the first one to his side clutching him calling his name. 

“Luffy! Stay with us! Luffy!” He could hear Nami’s voice again. It kept him clinging on for life. 

He heard another voice. “Medics! Chopper!” 

No more than a second later, Luffy faded into oblivion. 

~~~ 

The battle was finally over, the Blackbeard flags were burned along with their ships. The revolutionary army did not usually engage in pirate affairs, they felt as it was beneath them. However the caliber of the fight between the two heavyweights for the future pirate king title was not something they could pass up. 

Monkey D. Dragon was adamant about not getting involved in his son’s affairs letting him live his own life. It was only until he heard reports his son and Blackbeard were on a collision course. He owed the bastard one for destroying an old headquarters.

 

Dragon knew this battle could decide the fate of the world ultimately. If Blackbeard was indeed successful then the world would be worse off; especially if he got his hands on the Ope Ope fruit in the process. Seeing no other way, Dragon gave Sabo the orders to assist in the battle.

A telesponder snail began ringing off the charts. 

“Boss it’s me.” Sabo’s voice raining through the snail. 

Dragon picked the phone up immediately.   
“I see my son was successful, you did well Sabo.” 

“Yes. He’s currently still being treated in the Polar Tang’s med bay, he’s been out all day. It looks like he’s going to be alright.” Sabo said a hopeful tone in his voice. 

 

His injuries were severe but he was sure Luffy had been a lot closer to death. They wouldn’t know until he woke up.

“Good Sabo. Make sure he recovers properly for the next few days. Now that Blackbeard is dead, we can finally make our move to on the holy city to face our true enemies, and we will need Luffy to do it.” Dragon said grinning. The time for the wait was finally over, he would begin preparations for the impending invasion. 

“Glad to hear it boss, can’t wait. I will update you on your son when he awakens.” Sabo said standing getting ready to hang up.

“One more thing Sabo,” the second in command froze. “You must convince him to join our cause, it is very critical. We will protect his crew, but he is essential to our success.”

 

“I understand completely Dragon. I will relay what you told me to him when you wake up, count on me.” Sabo said brimming with confidence.

“I always am.” With that Sabo was disconnected from the Commander in Chief of the Revolutionary Army. He thought back to what Dragon had told him. Luffy was vital to their success but would he want to join in a cause he had no stake in. The Revolutionaries sought to overthrow the political, religious, and social system that supposedly held the world in place. It was all bullshit. The celestial dragons refused to even breath the same air as them, all the royal families of marijeos acting like gods among humans. They were nothing more than social status. Sabo was disgusted with the idea of social status being an of indicator of an individual’s importance. It’s the reason he denounced his nobility, despite being born a noble himself. 

 

Leaning back in his chair he began to think of the battle between the two titans today. It was truly a sight to behold. He did not expect Blackbeard to so willingly destroy everything to achieve what he called a victory. 

 

When Sabo reached Luffy in the closing seconds of the battle. He was close enough to see the two engaged in a battle of wills. Blackbeard taunting his brother before Luffy unmercifully snapped Blackbeard’s neck. Sabo had no problem with it, fucker deserved it for all he cared. 

 

He cared about how Luffy would feel afterwards. Though he did the right thing, taking a life was taking a life. There was no in between, once you kill it will continue to haunt you until you die. Once that line was crossed, it was a gray area to find your back. If there was anyone Sabo had more faith in it was Luffy. He did not believe this would change his brother. 

The sky was now dark, it was getting late and the crew on the large revolutionary ship began to retire resting from assisting the pirate crews and the journey over. 

Sabo stood on the deck of the Revolutionary ship overlooking the no name island. If he hadn’t seen the legendary battle with his own eyes, he would’ve never believed it happened in a place like this.

 

In the not so far distance he could see the Thousand Sunny resting next to the Polar Tang. Sabo flew towards the Polar Fang in a furry of flames reaching it in seconds. 

 

The ships were mostly empty and shutting down for the night. Heading towards the entrance he was greeted by none other than the Surgeon of Death himself. 

 

“Ah Trafalgar right? How is the crew holding up?” Sabo asks with a grin.

 

Law smiles slightly appreciating the remembrance of his name.

 

“Great. Thanks to your assistance with medical supplies and helping hands we were able to save a lot of lives. Again thank you, Sabo.” Trafalgar said to which the Revolutionary Chief of Staff just nodded in approval.

 

“So your here to see your brother then?” Law said reading Sabo’s mind. He could see the two had an unshakable bond due to their loose behavior even in a life or death situation.

“Yup! Is he awake?” 

Law’s contemplates for a moment before answering, “ we checked on him hours ago, he could be awake you should check anyway.” Law said with a slight smile. “Follow me.” 

 

Wordlessly the two men made their way down into the depths of the Polar Tang.

 

Sabo had to admit this place was incredible. It was a floating medical institution with cutting edge technology. If there was one medical team you wanted on your side it was definitely the Heart Pirates. 

 

Finally after a few minutes the two stop at a random door. “He’s in here.” Law said pointing to the door in front of him. “Although he may already have a visitor.” The surgeon of Death added before disappearing down the corridor. 

 

Confused by what Trafalgar meant, Sabo shook his head entering the room his brother was in.

 

Stepping in he could see Luffy was all bandaged up covered from head to toes on bandages still unconscious. 

However he noticed he was not the only one in the room. Next to Luffy an orange haired woman he’d never seen before was sitting by his side. He didn’t see her at Dressrosa when he assumed he met the entirety of the crew.

 

She seemed to not notice him enter the room. He could see now why, she was hard at work sewing Luffy’s infamous straw hat. Sabo saw the woman’s concentration on her work, she was trying not to make a single mistake. 

 

It was only until Sabo closed the door softly the woman stopped what she was doing to see who entered the room.

 

She immediately stood still clutching his brother’s hat. “Your Luffy’s brother aren’t you? The Chief of Staff of the Revolutionary Army.. Sabo right?” Nami asks a little amazed by the new fire fist. She was shocked to know Luffy had another brother, but also happy as it gave Luffy another chance to defend Sabo in a way he never could with Ace. She was sure Sabo felt the exact same way as Luffy.

 

“Ah so you know me. Well yes, it’s nice to meet you miss. I assume your part of Luffy’s crew?” Sabo asks highly curious as to why she was here. 

 

“Yes, I’m Nami, navigator of the straw hat Pirates.” She said offering her hand for Sabo to shake which he took happily.

 

“Well Nami, it is a pleasure to meet you. Im grateful for you looking out for my younger brother it means the world.” Sabo said a smile to his face.

 

Nami offers a warm smile back continuing her work as she took her seat again. “If anything we should be thanking him, he’s always looks out for everyone even if he ends up like...” Nami said trailing off looking towards the unconscious body of his brother. 

 

“Woah.” Sabo said to himself. He wondered if this woman really did have it that bad for his brother. 

 

“I understand Nami.” The navigator stops for a second to wonder what he would say. “Ever since we young kids Luffy would try and follow Ace and I around. We thought he was annoying even going so far as to let him get kidnapped after finding out where our stash of treasure was..” he saw the slightly agitated mood growing on the young woman’s face wondering where he was going with this so he continued, “until we found out they were beating him demanding him to tell him where the treasure was even threatening him with death. Still he spoke nothing but denial. In that moment it changed Ace and I’s destiny forever. That day Luffy earned our respect and made his way into our brotherhood. We’ve been bonded from that day forward as brothers. He truly is a great person and I’m sure he’s a great captain. Sometimes.” Sabo said finishing with a smile all to similar to that of Ace’s and Luffy’s.

 

Nami was still recovering from the tale Sabo told of their childhood. Luffy had been that way since his younger days back in his village. It was no surprise to her that it happened that way. In turn it reminded her of when they first met. She wasn’t annoyed of him but she didn’t want his help either. But regardless she needed it. For the first time in her life she had to rely on someone else to carry her burden and Luffy was always willing to do that. She wanted to be able to do that for Luffy all the time. To show him she’s there for him like he is for her; to let him know he always doesn’t have to carry his burdens alone, that she would carry them with him.

 

Seeing the woman in deep thought while fixing his brother’s hat. He had an accurate guess what she was thinking about. 

 

“You two seem pretty close. Is there a reason the others aren’t here and you are by his side working tirelessly to fix his beloved hat?” Sabo asks breaking the navigator from her thoughts. He was truly curious about the nature of their relationship. 

 

Nami hesitates before answering the captain’s older brother. She recounts her story to Sabo telling him how Luffy freed her and her village after having her childhood stripped away. Telling him of the sacrifices Luffy has made for his friends over the years. 

 

Sabo listened intently to Nami tell him all that Luffy had done for her and his crew. It made sense now why she was doing this for him. Nami was trying to still repay him for all that’d he done even it was something as simple as this. She knew how much sentimental value his brother held for that hat. It her small way of saying she was grateful. Sabo’s heart slowly began to warm as he started to sweat. 

 

“ I’m glad my idiot brother is a great captain even if it’s only sometimes. I’m sure he’s just as thankful for having you, as you are to him.” Sabo said a slight grin etching his features.

 

A blush spread across the navigator’s cheeks. 

“W-What do you mean?!” She asks nearly messing up the current stitch she was working on.

 

Sabo rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Well since I assumed your going to be my future sister-in-law and all.” Sabo said beginning to laugh uncontrollably.

Nami with a flushed face was up an instant giving a hard punch to the back of Sabo’s head. 

“YOU...” a devilish face appeared on her. “It’s too early to say crap like that, the nerve of you. You guys really are brothers.” Nami sighed returning to finish her stitching.

Sabo still slumped on the floor like a worm could feel a large bump on the crown of his head with steam coming off it.

“Ow jeez, you hit like my girlfriend.” Sabo said dusting himself off putting his top hat back on his head. Even if he never met Luffy he would’ve sworn they were long lost brothers just by their taste in fiery women. Nami and Luffy sort of reminded him and Koala albeit when they were younger. 

 

“Good! I hope she hits you again for saying stupid stuff like that!” Nami barked the demon face returning briefly. Sabo smiled to himself, Koala would’ve punched his lights out for that previous comment, those two were really alike. Despite knowing next to nothing he already felt like Nami was family just how they way they acted, he couldn’t have been happier.

A moment later Nami finished the hat holding it up to the light, it looked good as new. Standing up before handing the hat to Luffy’s brother who took happily took it.

“Thanks Nami, he’ll be happy to have his hat, I’ll tell him to say th-“ Nami cut him off holding her hand up showing a warm smile. 

“That’s okay Sabo, I was happy to do it, he will never have to say thank you.” Nami said glancing towards the still unconscious Luffy. A moment later she was out of the room leaving the two brothers alone. 

 

Sabo could see it now. The two really did have a close relationship. Even if they considered themselves family, close friends, or something more, the lines were always blurred. In Sabo’s experience it was never that black and white, nothing ever was, that was the way of the world. He was sure the two had a special bond, that was unique only to them and only time will tell if it withers or blossoms. Knowing his brother, and now meeting Nami, Sabo chuckled to himself holding a hand to his face in amusement. 

 

Walking over to Luffy, he took the seat Nami was previously in, holding onto his brother’s hat. 

Still chuckling the Revolutionary chief spoke, “So what really have you been up to when I wasn’t around..Luffy.. you lucky dog.” 

Soon after Sabo fell asleep by his brother’s side, waiting for him to wake up never letting go of his straw hat.


	4. Good Times

Luffy woke up to a blinding light stretching as he felt the sun’s warm rays shine down on him. The bed felt more comfortable than any infirmary bed he’d ever been in. Shifting to his left side he felt a sleeping form muzzle into his neck. Orange hair flying in his face in a flurry. 

 

“Nami?” Luffy asks reaching out for her. 

 

She looks up at him giving him a quick kiss. “Morning.” She said beaming happily at him. 

 

“Morning..” Luffy trails off taking in the sight of his Navigator’s naked sleeping form curling up to him. 

 

Before he could say anything a loud wail from another room both caught their attention. 

 

“Eddy must be awake, could you get him up?” Nami asks but her tone indicated it was rhetorical. 

 

“Who?” 

 

Nami giggles before rolling over thinking he was messing around. “Your son silly, now go.” She said playfully palming his chest. 

 

Luffy slowly made his way towards the wailing stepping cautiously. Once at the crib he looked down to see a newborn baby giggling obviously happy to see his face. 

 

“Hey there Eddy.” Luffy said placing the newborn in his arms. Tucking his arm under the toddler’s head to support his neck while placing his other hand under the baby’s frame to keep him close to his chest. How did he know how to pick up the newborn? Had he done it before? It was as simple as using an ability in battle, a natural instinct.

 

The straw hat captain began making silly faces for the toddler making him smile. It melted his heart. He felt like he was stuck in this one moment, holding his newborn son in his arms. This feeling was indescribable and incomparable beyond anything he could imagine. He was a father, and he couldn’t recall ever being happier in his life than this moment.

 

The infant cooing as the two walked back to the bedroom he had left. Nami was nowhere in sight. Luffy assumed she went to get ready so he took his son out to the outside patio with him.

 

Once outside the view truly was spectacular truly remarkable. It overlooked one of clearest seas he’d ever seen, and the beaches were filled with red sand. In the distance he could see the sun beginning to rise in a light orange glow. 

 

Nami broke Luffy out of his thought wrapping him up from behind. 

 

“I love you Luffy.” She said clear as day her forehead resting on his shoulders. 

 

Luffy turned to face her. “I love you Nami, and Eddy so much. I will protect you guys till my last breath.” Luffy spoke never being more sure of anything in his life. 

 

“We know you will.” Nami said smiling a pink tint to her cheeks. Noticing the infant in his hands reaching for his mom, he carefully slid Eddy into his mom’s waiting arms. 

 

Seeing Nami and Eddy in front of him with the sun illuminating their forms made him feel whole. Closing his eyes he took a moment to feel. He felt himself truly want this to never end the feeling he had. Opening his eyes to look at them again, Nami was now bouncing the baby lightly in her arms causing him to lightly giggle. 

 

Her smile was all he needed in this moment to see to know what truly mattered to him. It wasn’t being King of the Pirates, Freedom fighter of the new world, leader of the eleven super novas, or even an emperor. He would gladly throw all of that away for this to last. 

 

Eddy was a sight to behold. From a distance he was easily distinguishable it was his son. When the baby stared back at him though, it was with his mother’s eyes. The tips of Eddy’s black curls brimming with a slight orange tint showing in the sunlight. 

 

The sun now fully rose basking the land in a stunning glow.

 

The trio turned silently to look at the beautiful view they had before them. Luffy with his arm around Nami’s waist where it belonged. 

 

Taking another glance he noticed his Nami resting on his shoulder. Eddy had quickly fallen back asleep. He laughed to himself, babies amused him. 

 

“Luffy...” Nami said breaking him from his trance. He looks down at her to see her inching towards his lips. He closed his eyes to return it wholeheartedly. 

 

“Luffy wake up.” Nami said softly.

 

The rubber man rose an eyebrow backing up a little. “I am awake.” He laughed. 

 

Leaning in to kiss her again. She repeated. 

“Luffy wake up.” 

 

As soon as she said that the blinding light that brought him in suddenly took him back. He was totally blind, Nami and Eddy disappearing right before his eyes.

 

~~~

“Luffy wake up.” Sabo said poking a finger to Luffy’s forehead. 

 

“Luffy wa-“ the blonde man was met with Luffy’s forehead smashing into his chin knocking him off his chair. 

 

Luffy quickly sat up out of breath rubbing his forehead. Seeing Sabo knocked over laid out on the floor he grew angry.

 

“Why’d you hit me Sabo?” Luffy screamed still rubbing the fresh welt on his head. 

 

“You jackass! You hit me in the chin!” Sabo yelled comically getting in his brother’s face.

 

“Oh my bad, you have a hard chin.” Luffy said causing Sabo to hit him in the head back causing another welt. 

 

“You idiot, Now were even.” Sabo sat back in his chair.

“So.. uh..” Sabo coughed loudly while Luffy was busy rubbing his sore skull. “What were you dreaming about?” Sabo asks a curious smile on his face.

 

This caught Luffy by surprise.   
“It was uh..nothing.” Luffy said quickly looking away trying to change the subject. It all seemed too surreal as if it just happened seconds ago.

 

“You can drop the clueless act. I heard every word.” Sabo said crossing his arms before continuing, “you were saying Nami and Eddy I love you. Just who in the hell is eddy? Your not two timing Nami are you?” Luffy could feel the anger rising from his brother. 

Seeing as it was Sabo, he knew he could confide in his relative. 

 

“Hell no! Eddy was...my son.” Luffy said with a fondness remembering the newborn he held in arms. It felt like mere seconds ago he was holding his son safely in his arms.

 

Sabo just began to laugh loud slapping his knee hunching over in his chair tears threatening to spill out. 

 

“Come on Luffy! Do you even know where to put it?” Sabo said teasing his younger brother. The blonde man continued his laughter.

 

“Of course I know where to put it.” Luffy said a little irritated for the lack of understanding. Seeing Luffy’s solemn expression he suddenly stopped. 

 

“Woah man, you’re serious aren’t you?”

 

Sabo knew his brother needed him right now. He was a spy, assassin, freedom fighter, yet none of that experience prepared him for this conversation. This was definitely not his area of expertise. But he vowed to be a better brother than anything he could ever accomplish in life.

 

“Tell me about it brother. Let’s hear it.” Sabo said looking at Luffy to let him know he was serious.

 

Luffy gave an understanding nod.  
“It didn’t feel like a dream..it felt so real. I don’t know how to explain it but I think it was a vision.” 

 

Sabo listened intently his hat covering his eyes to gather his thoughts. He has heard of the phenomenon reported before. It was possible, but the cause was still unknown. The visions were also known to be random, the only common thread Koala found In cases like this it only seemed to effect people with the name D in their name. He would need to keep an eye on this.

 

“Well if anything Luffy, I wouldn’t let it worry too much it could be a good sign. If that’s what you dreamed about then you should make it happen.” 

 

Luffy was starting to nod his head approvingly at his brother’s advice. He shouldn’t let it worry him too much. All he knew was too keep this too himself. 

 

“Thanks Sabo, appreciate the advice.” Luffy said a slight grin on his face, the memories still fresh in his mind. He desperately wanted it to be real. Sabo said he should make happen if that’s what he wanted. Luffy was truly blessed to have a brother like Sabo, he was the only one he could confide in about this at the moment. Telling Nami was out of the question, he wasn’t that foolish.

 

“By the way, your navigator worked pretty hard to fix this up, you should thank her when you get the chance.” Sabo spoke handing Luffy his straw hat.

 

“My hat!” The captain was excited to see his unscathed hat. It looked brand new if not better. He would defiantly have to thank Nami later, he was more than grateful.

 

Letting out a sign knowing his brother was back to being content he became serious. 

 

“Well, right back to it then eh brother?” Sabo said crossing one leg over the other. There was no reset for the weary, It was about time to get down to business. Despite loving to chat with Luffy, he was here on orders, he had a job to do, at least at first.

 

“What do you need brother? I owe you for Blackbeard.. so anything you need, I’ll be more than willing to help.” Luffy said with a seriousness that brought a satisfied smirk to Sabo’s face.

 

It was exactly what the second in command of the revolutionary army wanted to hear. Remembering Dragon’s words, Luffy was the key to taking down the corrupt organizations that governed the world in the name of their justice. 

 

“Dragon asks that you be by his side and stand with us when we take down The holy city that houses the five elders.” The revolutionary army would be moving within the next month and a half they needed to move within the next month. It would take no less than that to gather all the resources from the world to launch a full scale assault. Luffy needed time to be at full strength, a month would do nicely. 

 

Luffy remembered the map Nami showed him a few weeks earlier. The holy capital city Mariejois located near the center of the world. He figured that would be one of the last places on earth to go. But if his brother and father needed him he would not deny them. 

 

“What about my crew?” Luffy asks concern lacing his tone.

 

“They will be safe, we can protect them at our base if you wish them to stay out of it.” Sabo said simply. If Luffy wished they would be kept out of harms way and protected without question.

 

“That’s all I ask.” The rubber man says looking towards the ceiling.

A knock at the door interrupting the two brothers, it was Trafalgar.

 

Greeting the two brothers the surgeon of Death pulled up a chair as well. 

 

“Your finally up Luffy-ya, your crew is worried about you.” Law said causing Luffy to sit up straight. 

 

“I’m fine now been through worse.” Luffy said shrugging. “I need to get back on my feet.

 

Law and Sabo grabbed each of his hands jerking Luffy out of bed so he landed on his feet. He felt wobbly at first before quickly recovering. 

 

“Let’s go back to my ship to discuss this in more detail, privately.” Luffy says heading for the door. 

 

“WAIT YOU IDIOT!” Sabo and Law both screamed watching the captain walk out into the hallway with the back half of his hospital gown blowing in the breeze. Screaming could be heard coming from the hallway causing a panic. 

 

“YOU MORON!” The two men yelled chasing the Luffy into the hallway at light speed.

 

~~~ 

Once Luffy was fully dressed, the three men returned to the Sunny. The ship was dead silent, the crew was probably getting some well deserved rest. 

 

Zoro yawned loudly causing the trio to jump out of their shoes. They didn’t even notice they nearly stepped on the swordsman, who fell asleep in the middle of deck. Now fully awake the swordsman greeted the trio.

 

“Oi Captain good to see you on your feet. Sabo. Tra-guy.” Zoro said confident he got all the names right. 

 

Law was busy fuming steam rolling out of his ears. Sabo was even starting to sweat from the heat emitting from the Surgeon of Death.

 

“My mistake, Traffie.” Zoro spoke rubbing the back of his neck nonchalantly. 

 

Law calmed down somewhat, he swore he couldn’t take that nickname shit much more.

 

The quadruplets silently made their way to the library. In the entirety of the sunny there was probably no place that was more impressive then the Observation Room or as Luffy liked to call it, the book room. 

 

Sabo and Law were impressed with the sheer amount of books, admiring the overall scope of the room. On the outside you couldn’t tell an impressive room like this was on the ship. 

 

Luffy and Sabo sat on the side of the table closest to the windows, while the latter sat in the chairs opposite of the two. 

 

After a few moments of silence Luffy spoke. “I just want to say I appreciate you guys helping me bring down Blackbeard yesterday. No one was sad to see that bastard go, but we all know it had to be done. We do what we have to do to survive and go from there.” 

 

The three men let the captain’s opening remarks settle before the Samurai uncorked his bottle of sake chugging loudly.

 

“I’ll drink to that shit captain. He was scum, you did what you had too, we all would’ve died otherwise.” Zoro said chugging the sake once again. 

 

Law contemplated the swordsman’s comments. Though Blackbeard was a monster it would’ve been nice to have him as a prisoner. Despite the victory, the Surgeon of Death wanted to find out how exactly he had obtained the power of two devil fruit. He tried to collect the corpse only to be stopped by the Revolutionary Army, who took the body into their custody. Law did not have the strength nor the men to fight them, even if he did it would be pointless, they were not his enemies. He still had one thing left; the mysterious fruit Blackbeard was after. 

 

Sabo still wasn’t sure about how Luffy would handle killing his first man directly with his bare hands. The way he died was truly deserving for a son of a bitch like Teach. However the brutality that his brother showed combined with his brute strength would scare people, many people. The World Press headlines would surely try to make it so Luffy would be depicted as a monster. His brother always said he wasn’t a hero . He wasn’t a ruthless killer either. Sabo chalked it up as an anomaly but time would only tell. 

 

“I still have that devil fruit that bastard was after.” Law said pulling a moderate sized chest out of his coat. 

 

He placed the wooden box on the table opening the top to reveal a large jet black fruit with cerulean blue patterns and small light particles swirling inside the otherworldly looking fruit.

 

“What is this fruit? It doesn’t look like any fruit devil fruit I’ve seen.” Zoro said a look of awe on his features. 

 

Zoro handed the bottle to Sabo who took a long chug from jug of alcohol. The head rush suddenly throwing his balance. 

 

“I’ve never seen anything like this before it’s amazing. I can’t recall seeing this in any known records we have on devil fruits.” Sabo says burping loudly. 

 

“Room.” The bottle quickly goes to Law who takes a drink slowly before chugging his share. 

 

“Damn good stuff swordsman-ya.” Law said regarding the fruit as a hinderance. He had no reason to have it in his possession. It would go to waste in his hands, and it was a pain in the ass when hostile factions came after it relentlessly. 

 

“You should take this fruit Luffy-ya. It’s only hypothetical, but if you take this fruit it could give you the power to kill Kaido.” Law said perking up a bit taking another swig.

 

“Yeah or it could overload your system and you explode like the other million idiots that tried it. Don’t be idiot number one million and one captain.” The vice captain spoke pulling out another bottle of alcohol out of his shirt; it looked stronger than Sake.

 

Zoro lightly sipped the new exquisite looking bottle before handing it to the Revolutionary Chief of Staff. 

 

Sabo drank a few gulps greedily before nearly choking out the drink. It was defiantly much stronger than Sake. The blonde man passed the bottle to Luffy. 

 

“You may have a point Zoro. Blackbeard even said he didn’t know how he survived the process of absorbing the two devil fruits he obtained. To your point though Law, he did say this fruit would grant me the power to take Kaido down and without it we’re all fucked.” Said Luffy taking a large gulp from the bottle like he did from the Sake. His vision began to blur and he knew he was starting to feel extremely buzzed. Luffy handed the bottle to the Surgeon of Death who continued drinking from both bottles at the same time. 

 

This pissed off samurai showed off his scariest devil face yet. 

 

“Oi Tra-guy! Ever heard of sip,sip pass.” Zoro screams smacking the back of his head causing his hat to fall on the table. 

 

“Call me that one more time!” The surgeon challenged gripping his sword.

 

“Tra-Guy! Tra- Guy! TRA-GUY!” The swordsman grips his swords, the two shooting electric towards one another.

 

All Luffy and Sabo could do was laugh loudly in a drunken haze at the antics. It was like they weren’t even fighting in a war. It was enjoyable to keep it light hearted, especially after a major victory like they shared yesterday. You were just living one moment to the next as a pirate taking it one day at a time, might as well enjoy it. 

 

Zoro and Law joined in the laughter breaking across the table. The four men completely forgetting about the devil fruit in front of them. At this point there wasn’t much to do about it. The fruit was a complete mystery, it’s origin unknown. There was one thing they knew about it, it was a special hybrid other than that it was a mystery.

 

“So whad’ya say Luffy-ya? Take the devil fruit ya..” Law said throwing the chest into Luffy’s lap before drinking more from his bottles.

 

“Now that business is done, its time to get down to it.” The surgeon spoke putting his cap back on. Within a few moments Trafalgar transported a few bottles from his personal stash to the table, along with a nice supply cigars and a deck of cards. 

 

“Alright your officially Trafalgar in my book!” Zoro said with shiny stars in his eyes.

 

With a satisfied smirk Law began handing out the assorted goods. Each of the three men taking their items. Sabo was relieved to get a well placed Cigar. It proved nearly impossible to find good tobacco in the Revolutionary Army due to limited resources. Any form of tobacco was considered a wasted resource. Not wasting anytime he quickly lit the other’s cigars as well. 

 

While the three eldest men in the room happily puffed away on their cigars Luffy was busy staring at his. He had seen many others smoke before with some having a need for it more than others. The rubber man didn’t see a need for it, if anything he felt it was a hinderance. Then again it wasn’t like he was a chainsmoker like Sanji or the vice admiral Smoker. He never seen Sabo, Zoro, or Law smoke cigars before either so he figured it couldn’t hurt when the occasion called for it. 

 

Finally taking puffing on the harsh cigar Luffy began to cough lightly causing chuckles to break out among the table. 

 

“Oi captain smoking a cigar huh? Now you’re a real man.” 

 

“Almost.” Sabo adds snickering into his hand while trying to grip his cigar. 

 

Law was trying to hold in a laugh while shuffling the cards with his ability. The surgeon had a close knit unit among his crew; a true family. However this was different, he was here with two fellow supernovas, and the number two in the revolutionary army. It was truly an alliance of power. When the four individuals combine their forces together it was an amazing sight to see. There was an incredible respect Law felt for the three other men among the table, his equals. He felt right at home, the only others he’d opened up to like this was his crew. It was relieving to find others he could be content around, real brothers in arms. Satisfied with the shuffle Law began distributing the cards out evenly. 

 

The card game soon got under way with everyone placing their bets puffing away at their cigars while enjoying Law’s potent alcohol. 

 

It was a simple card game. Five cards were distributed evenly, one card at a time, face up, and the highest hand takes the pot. There were no drawing cards or any betting. 

 

As the rounds passed Luffy began racking up more beri than he’d thought. Zoro was drawing all no pairs and two pair, he started to think Law rigged the game claiming the dealer was bullshitting him. 

 

There was something about alcohol and tobacco that got Luffy feeling like he couldn’t be stopped. This new feeling was relaxing he was wondering if he should do this once more before the day’s out. 

 

Law and Sabo were eliminated from the next round and it was down to Zoro and Luffy. The two card hands laid on the table for all to see. 

 

“HA! Four of a Kind! Well I guess that’s that captain.” Zoro said reaching for the large pile of Beri. The win would do nicely for his sake habits.

 

“Hold up Zoro..” Sabo stated stopping the pile of money in the center of the table. 

 

“Huh?” Zoro questioned looking over at Luffy’s cards. 

 

“It’s a miracle...” Law said astonished at the straw hat captain’s hand. 

 

The cards read a strait flush, a ten, nine, eight, seven, six of hearts. Luffy was too drunk and light headed to really notice he hit the jackpot. 

 

“I-uh..I Won? I won right? Oi I won! Appreciate the meat money boys. Shishi” Luffy said holding up a peace sign with his signature grin taking all his massive winnings.

 

Zoro slumped on the table in mourning. He had just lost the jackpot after having it in his grasp. Tears comically flowing from his eyes. “Luffy you better buy more Saki with that, we’re almost out.” 

 

He was right the Bottles were piled scattered along the table mostly empty. Their cigars nearly finished the smoke still filling the room, it was nearly impossible to see the person parallel to you.

 

“We should- uh- get more.” Sabo said slightly burping. 

 

“Good lets...” Luffy passed out for a couple seconds before reawakening. “Get to the kitchen.” The captain hiccuped.

 

“Agreed.” Law said simply glancing at the swordsman who was just groaning face down on the table. 

 

“Less talk, more alcohol!” Zoro demanded slamming his fist on the table heavily inebriated. 

 

“Oh Alright let’s-“ Luffy was interrupted by a pair of footsteps approaching the door, voices as well. It sounded like Robin and Nami. 

 

“I’ll be right out just need to pick something up..” Nami’s voice came through the door. 

 

Nami stepped into the room seeing the smoke she immediately coughed trying to get as much as she could out the door. Assuming the worst she began to move inside the room looking for the source of the smoke. The navigator just hoped it wasn’t a fire or something as ridiculous as that sounded. It was the library however, this place contained her life’s work, she had a right to be concerned. 

 

She soon discovered the source of the smoke multiple voices could be heard. 

 

“Luffy” Nami called quickly reaching the table. She was greeted by the four men drinking from their own bottles puffing away at their cigars. The others it didn’t surprise her but here was Luffy just hours out of the med bay and he was living like nothing happened. She was relieved to see him like this but it was soon replaced by anger. 

 

“Oi Nami, nice to.. see ya shishi.” The captain said slurring slightly. 

 

“Wow are you seriously this drunk right now?” Nami asked a slight frown appeared. 

 

“N-Noo.. just a little bit.” Luffy hiccuped trying to keep his words together. 

 

She couldn’t help but admit he was kinda of cute drunk off his ass. She wouldn’t mind frenching him if it had only been just the two of them in the room.

 

“How’s it going navigator?” Law said with indifference. 

“ Good to see you again miss Nami.” Said Sabo burping while tilting his hat towards the orange haired woman. 

 

“Oi witch, beat it.” 

 

Nami’s fist clenched at her sides shaking profusely. 

 

“Luffy...” She said softly. 

 

“Hm.. what’s up Nami?” Luffy asked a drunken smile on his face. 

 

“What are you doing...SMOKING IN THE LIBRARY!” Her voice rang out as her fist came crashing down on his head causing him to fall onto the ground in a daze. 

 

“I-I’m really sorry.” Luffy said struggling to one knee. 

 

“ Open the windows at least you guys jeez.” The navigator said unlatching all the windows allowing the smoke to clear out in a matter of seconds. 

 

It was a relief to the four men as they could finally see the entirety of the room once again. The large tobacco cloud had them feeling like they were in the clouds. Mixed with the potent alcohol it was a mix for a great time. 

 

“Why would you do something reckless like that?” Nami said putting her hands on her hips. Luffy was barley hearing her, he just wanted to grab her by the waist like he always did and pull her into his lap which he yet too.

 

“I-uh..didn’t mean to..it, we were gambling and drinking so it just happened..” Luffy said hiccuping again which did not go unnoticed by the navigator.

 

“This isn’t a gambling den Luffy, you want to hang out and drink with your friends, fine. Do it outside next time okay?” She scolded causing the other three men to snicker behind their hands.

 

“I.. won’t, Nami I promise.. you can count on me y’know.” The captain slurred swaying a bit in his seat. 

“You know your going to have to make up for this right?” Nami says sternly causing Luffy to gape. 

 

“W-what uh.. do you have, in mind?” Nami noticing the large nap sack of beri just smiled before answering.

 

“I bet I can think of something...” Nami whispered a bit seductively reaching across Luffy to grab the money. Her breasts rubbing against against his chest while her arm traveled down his lower abdomen to grab the money. He was heavily intoxicated but he noticed how close the two were. How she was driving him crazy by doing this. The moment lasted a few seconds, but to both it seemed to last minutes. He could hear her breathe hitch and could feel the goosebumps on her skin as she was touching him. It indicated she was just as curious just as if not more curious than him. 

 

Having the money she pulled back whispering in her captain’s ear. “All’s forgiven.” Nami said and with that she blew him a kiss over shoulder, then grabbing what she originally came for. Nami headed for the door swaying her hips as she walked, just the way he loved. Before the doors closed Luffy could see the all to familiar devious smile of Robin. 

 

After the ladies left Luffy turned back to his friends who were staring at him mouths agape not saying a single word. Not even Zoro had made a usual savage smart ass remark had nada. 

 

The three men slowly rested on their hands leaned closer to the rubber man.

 

“What the hell are you guys looking at me like that for?” Luffy asks taking a swig of the bottle finishing it. 

 

“Tch, you guys need to just fuck already.” Zoro noticed the look the others were giving him. “That’s right I said it! Luffy you two obviously have it bad for each other, so just do it already.” 

 

Sabo coughs loudly taking another sip of his drink. “I hate to admit it but your first mate might be right on this one.” Sabo slurred. “It worked for me and Koala, I suggest you do it as soon as possible.” 

 

“Luffy-ya, don’t listen to these drunken idiots. Just go with flow, and it eventually works out in the end.” Law says finishing his drink. 

 

Luffy thought it over again in his head. Maybe he would consider it but would she even want do that with him. Shaking his head he’s reached for Zoro’s sake bottle, the swordsman nearly hacked his captain’s hand off.

 

“Don’t worry Luffy this is all you have to...”

 

Sabo continued to speak causing the men to stir slightly before they screamed “What?!” Horrified by the advice but slowly accepting it as Luffy began to nod approvingly. 

 

The men only spoke about it a minute longer. Their conversations mainly consisted of Shit talking, talking about shit they might do, and a small amount was dedicated to talking about their significant others. When they did manage to speak on their loved ones it was usually a profound truth; a realization. 

 

A loud horn blaring In the distance broke the huddle up. Were they under attack again? Only one way to find out. The four men wasted no time running outside.

~~~

Boa Hancock sailed towards the three vessels she recognized. The largest one, the Revolutionary Army ship dwarfed the other two ships combined. 

 

She recognized the other ship from the conclusion of Marineford. The Polar Tang, had successfully saved Luffy’s life and their captain convinced the elders to let him on the Amazon Lily. She was truly grateful to Trafalgar Law for his role in saving her future husband.

 

Last but not least she spotted the infamous Thousand Sunny docked in between the two vessels. Whistling to her fellow amazons preparing them to disembark on Luffy’s ship.

 

Nami happily placed her earnings into her safe. It was way to easy to steal money from a Luffy especially when he was in that state. She hadn’t expected to do that, it was in the spur of the moment. All she went in there for was to get navigational tools she left laying around on her desk. The navigator however ended up teasing the captain in front of the room. At that moment she realized she played herself. Nami only ended up teasing herself, she was starting not to care anymore. Blackbeard nearly ended it all willing to kill everyone to win. It terrified her to think of Luffy falling in battle before she had a chance to tell him how she really felt. 

 

“I gotta say Nami, I didn’t think you would actually do it.” Robin smiled breaking the younger woman from her thoughts.

“I couldn’t resist, not after I saw all those berries.” Nami said still slightly drooling over her winnings. 

Robin just smiled even more warmly. “Well I’m hardly surprised, you are the cat burglar after all. But it seems you stole more than money this time.” The raven haired woman began to lightly chuckle causing Nami to blush slightly.

Before they could continue any further a loud tribal horn could be heard from a distance. The ladies wasted no time heading for the deck expecting another invasion. 

 

Everyone on board the three respective ships could hear the horn. People were starting to panic, running to their respective battle stations. Not in anyones’ mind did they ever think they would be invaded just a day after their major battle. Preparing for the worst everyone stood ready to do battle with the now fast approaching ship. When the ship was within distance they suddenly began to disarm themselves. It was the Pirate Empress and her gang of Kuja Pirates and the one thing that was clear they were not a threat. After things relatively calmed down, the moderately sized serpent vessel descended towards the Sunny.

 

Boa and her Kuja Pirates were a fearsome bunch. She may have seceded from the Navy alliance thus vacating her title as a Warlord of the sea but that did not mean she was any less powerful than before.

 

The Empress and Elder Nyon were the only representatives of the arriving vessel to disembark leaving behind her crew.

 

The two amazons arrived gracefully on the front of the ship looking around in all directions.

 

Luffy and the others gathered around on the back half of the ship to see the commotion. 

 

“Hancock? What’s she doing here?” Luffy asked to no one in particular.

 

“LUFFY! HAVE YOU ACCEPTED MY MARRIAGE PROPOSAL YET?” Hancock said shouting for all three vessels to hear her declarations of love the straw hat captain. 

 

The crew all were stunned by the sudden appearance as she started running for their captain crushing him in a hug. Lifting up on his feet tossing Luffy around like a rag doll. 

 

“Good to see you too Hancock..uh..too tight can’t breath.” Luffy said falling to the ground in daze. He swore his back was permanently disfigured. 

 

“ Its great to see you my husband.” Hancock said as she examined the crew she towered above the two women that she hasn’t failed to notice with a scowl.  
“Shall we get married here and now in front of your crew? It would be perfect.” The Empress clearly in haze of lust. 

 

Elder Nyon bonks her Empress on the leg to break her out of it.   
“Oh behave.” The elder snapped causing Boa to straighten up. “We are here for an actual reason Empress.” 

 

“Yes well..may we speak in private Luffy?” She was inwardly screaming at the thought of it. 

 

“Yes Luffy, we have urgent matters to discuss.” The elder spoke tapping her cane on the deck to emphasize her point. 

 

“Yeah Sure!” Luffy said sporting his usual grin. “First let me introduce you guys to my crew!” 

 

“This is Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Franky, Brook..” Hancock had no reaction. “Nami...Robin..” the Empress immediately sized up the two women in front of her. They were not backing down in their own right, the tension was building. 

 

Before Luffy’s entrance into Impel Down, Hancock had to chance to speak briefly with him about his crew. She was curious to know if there were any women on board. Sure enough the moment he said their names, she vowed not to lose to either of them. 

 

Over the past two years she had remembered their names well. Hancock knew very well who Nico Robin was. It didn’t strike her that someone as reserved as the former demon child would take an interest in someone who had such a free spirit. She didn’t feel the tension coming from the archeologist at all. Robin just greeted her with a warm smile with a hint of amusement.

 

The tall Empress turned her attention to the Orange haired navigator locking eyes. The tension felt returned ten fold, the navigator not backing down an inch. Luffy and the others didn’t fail to notice, none of them dared to move an inch. 

At that moment The Empress has found her rival she’d been preparing for the past two years. Hancock knew Nami was no match for her looks despite being very beautiful herself. No one has ever resisted Hancock before,except Luffy. 

 

Nami did not feel threatened even by a former warlord. She could already tell Hancock was not going to back down as well. It did make her a little self conscious to think of the time Luffy spent with her during his time on Amazon Lily. She wasn’t outright jealous but she knew this woman had her own intentions for Luffy. Knowing how innocent her captain was; she wanted to protect him from her. 

Before things could escalate Luffy intervened catching the two gorgeous women off guard. “We can speak in the library, Empress, Elder.” Luffy said nodding, giving a quick glance toward his navigator. 

“Oh yes Luffy then we can discuss our marriage proposal.” Hancock said causing a vein to grow on Nami’s forehead. She wanted to yell in this woman’s face and tell her to leave. But she was here for a good reason, they needed to be political right now. Involving her personal feelings towards the Empress would only complicate matters. 

“I already said I’m not marrying you shishi.” The captain laughed heading toward the library, gesturing his guests to follow him. “Sabo let’s go.” 

Boa could only grow an irritated vein on her forehead. A slight smirk came over Nami’s features, a small battle in mind had been won. 

Noticing this Hancock just turned her nose up following the two brothers with Elder Nyon in tow. “Very well, we shall take it slow my love.” She said turning with a smile towards Nami before heading off.

Nami could just frown slightly as the Empress passed her. The two rivals sizing each other up one more time. The navigator had to admit her reputation proceeds her. 

When the Strawhats minus Luffy were left on the deck Usopp broke the silence. “Well if that wasn’t awkward, I don’t know what is anymore.” 

The first thing on Nami’s wondered why Luffy had never brought up the marriage thing to anyone. She didn’t know why it was bothering her so much for that woman throwing herself onto him and trying to claim he was her lover. Her fists were starting to clench as she remembered the time she spent with her beloved captain in the library. 

 

Robin was curious if Luffy would actually go through with. It would make sense politically and give him Amazon Lily territory as a yonko. But Robin cared about Luffy’s well being. It was no different from any of her friends. She had a really good hunch about what made Nami happy. 

Before they were separated at Sabaody it was hard to tell. They were close already before but right before the separation was where she noticed a change. Her theory so far proved to be right when they reunited. When they were together she always wanted to be by his side. If they were on occasion distanced she always was adamant he go with a group not knowing where he’d run off too if they left him alone. She did know they cared for each other more than the others but still it was only a hunch; a very good one at that. 

 

“Did you guys..” Sanji lights a cigarette taking a few puffs before continuing, “ SEE HOW GORGEOUS SHE WAS!” Sanji was waving comically flailing his arms. “We have to go get on that Amazon ship! NOW!” He yelled preparing to jet over like he had a coup de burst on his back. Blood continued to spurt out his nose as Usopp, Zoro, and Chopper held the chef back. 

 

Brook not willing to miss out on chance to catch a glimpse of Amazonian panties began running towards the ship, only to be caught by the trio.

 

“Let me through I say, I need to see the panties!” Brook yelled blood jetting out his nose.

 

“Brook did you say...” Sanji froze suddenly his soul left his body. The sea breeze carrying his soul higher and higher, in the atmosphere till the sunny was long out of sight. The chef slowly glided in the clouds. He swore he died and went to heaven. The clouds opened up to reveal Amazons only in their panties, it was too much for him. The cook soul’s shot back down to earth screaming bloody murder, blood sprouting from his nose as he fell at the speed of light into his body landing on the Sunny suddenly resurrecting himself.

 

“AMAZONIAN PANTIES!!” Sanji screams so loud that it could be heard across all the ships. 

 

“Let us go, Let us go-“ The two perverts were interrupted by a flurry of multiples punches to their faces causing massive bumps all over. 

 

“I swear you guys are such perverts. Can’t you just calm your asses down for like five damn minutes?” Nami said obviously not expecting an answer back, they would be out for awhile.

 

“Thanks Nami, Wow they got me really tired, I think I’m going to sleep.” Chopper yawned the reindeer suddenly sleepy climbing on top of Zoro’s stomach who was already snoring loudly. Usopp quickly tried to get up before falling back down. 

 

“Yup I’m out.” He said before snoring loudly as well.

 

Nami sweat drops at the shenanigans of her crew. She was surrounded by a bunch of idiots, but the biggest idiot.   
‘Luffy’ her mind drifting to what the conversation in the library was about.

 

“Nami. You have that look on your face.” Robin chuckles pointing to the younger woman’s expression.

 

“What look?” Nami asked a little cluelessly not knowing what her friend meant. 

 

“It’s the face you make when your mind is occupied by our captain, ms. navigator.” Robin said smiling warmly. Nami was convinced she was still that same demon child at heart. Her friend could be really helpful sometimes and at times irrefutably childish. 

 

Nami didn’t know what to say she was still flushed over Robin’s comment. She couldn’t help but feel reassured as she remembered Luffy’s “I’ll never marry you comment.” Emphasis on the never. She wouldn’t let it happen, not after all they went through. Not after the way Luffy kissed her, there’s no way he could want to be with anyone else after that, or he was a deadman. A crimson color filled the navigator’s cheeks causing Robin break in a fit of giggles. 

 

“There’s no mistaking it, your really thinking about him now.” Robin said teasing the navigator even more. 

 

“Jeez woman are you really the devil or what?! Nami shouted causing Robin to giggle even more. 

 

Franky entered the conversation not wanting to walk in on an awkward moment.

 

“So what do you think they came here for? Amazon Lilys a long ways away for a marriage proposal, that easily be sent in a letter.” Franky said catching the attention of straw hat ladies. 

 

Robin contemplates before answering, “I heard she ended her treaty with the navy, and had her title of warlord stripped.” 

 

“Oh I see.” Nami said, putting her hand to her chin. “They need protection from the navy and are probably looking for an alliance. If It’s true she ended her treaty the navy will label Amazon Lily as a threat and will eventually be eliminated.” The navigator finished. It all made sense, they were asking them for protection. She knew Luffy would readily accept this and it made her heart twinge at the thought of him leaving to go there. If that was the case they all had to go, no exceptions. 

“Nami, you’re doing it again.” Robin practically sang.

~~~

“We would be most grateful if you join us in an alliance Luffy. We came to ask for your help when the time comes, if you will fight for us?” Elder Nyon. 

 

With hesitation Luffy gave his answer. “We’d be happy to help you guys out. On one condition; should the day come for your assistance, I need it without question.” Luffy said crossing his arms. He needed a way to get Amazon Lily on his side. Their crew was worth at the least two billion beli in totality, earning respect among the world for their fighting prowess, they could be major players in the upcoming battles.

 

“There’s no rush, you guys can give your answer later. We won’t be heading out until tomorrow morning, so you’ll have until then.” Sabo added hoping the Amazon didn’t feel pressured to do anything. It didn’t surprise him they were here they needed protection that much was obvious. He knew there was no way Luffy would turn away a friend in need, especially when he owed them one for saving his life. 

 

“You have our word.” Both the Amazons were in agreement. Should he ever need them they would join him in his crusade. In return he would defend them from an invasion should one ever occur. The new treaty was settled, Amazon Lily was now an official member of the Strawhat-led alliance. 

 

“Then it’s settled then, I’m glad we could come to terms so easily shishi.” The straw hat captain laughed leaning back resting his hands behind his head. 

 

Hancock seeing this as her chance to ask what she really came for excused the other two guest from the library. 

 

“Elder Nyon, Luffy’s brother may I have a word with Luffy alone?” The Empress asked a hint of nervousness in her usually collected demeanor. 

 

Sabo stood up offering his arm to the Elder with a smile. “Would you like to accompany to the kitchen to get tea, Elder Nyon?” The blonde man asked pulling the elder short lady to his side. 

 

“Oh my, I didn’t know the revolutionaries were so gentlemanly and handsome at that.” The elder said flushed holding onto Sabo’s arm tightly.

 

Sabo sweat dropped a little repulsed by the comment but he was a professional.   
“Well I’m just glad we come come to an agreement. Shall we?” Sabo said as the two turned to exit the Library. 

 

Luffy saw the look Sabo his brother gave him as he exited the library. It was easy to see he wanted to stay to see what the two would discuss. He hoped Luffy would be mature enough to handle a situation like this. Talking about a treaty that posed no threat was one thing, talking about marriage was entirely different.

 

Once the room was empty it was just Luffy and Hancock sitting there silently not saying a word. Luffy studied the expression on the Empress’s expression. Her eyes were on table in front of them avoiding his gaze. 

 

Luffy finally grew impatient breaking the awkward silence. “Look if it’s about marrying you I already-.”

 

“I know.” She cut him off finally meeting his eyes. “Now tell me why your refusing me? You owe me that much Luffy, what does that girl out there mean to you?” Hancock said questioning the captain forcefully.

 

Luffy didn’t seem to understand what she talking about or was at least making it seem that. He wasn’t exactly comfortable with this conversation nor was he fond of explaining himself, especially when he felt had no obligation too. 

 

“I don’t know who your talking about.. are you talking about Nami and Robin?” Luffy asked playing it dumb.

 

“You know who and what I’m talking about Luffy. She stared me down on my way in here. Now tell me!” She demanded causing Luffy to drop the carefree attitude, his hands dropped from behind his head. 

 

“ She’s the navigator of my crew. She’s a really good friend of mine, I care for her, just like I do all of my friends.” Luffy stated. He wasn’t lying, it was true he did care for her and all his friends. To say equally would be a bit of a rubber stretch. Each of the Straw hats had their own unique interactions and experiences with one another. There dynamic had changed over the last years and still constantly changing. Thinking back to a few weeks ago about the night the two shared. It was hard to say where they stood, there was really never a time and place for things like this during war. Yet, here the Empress stood asking him of his relationship with his navigator. She couldn’t even ask if he was hungry, it somewhat irritated him.

 

Hancock heard none of his nonsensical answer. All she heard was “I care for her” the words continued to play in her mind causing her to snap.

 

“You care for her?! Do you even know what that is?” Hancock said trying to calm her nerves. Luffy did not have any outward reaction toward her outburst. 

The captain was really starting to get uncomfortable now. He did not feel obligated to speak on anything he didn’t have to.

 

“No Hancock, why do you care?” Luffy asked curiously. It was obvious Boa was infatuated with him but he wasn’t sure why she cared so damn much. 

 

Hancock was appalled the way Luffy had spoken to her. She would be offended had she’d not known who he was. Knowing that he was growing up, she would answer him as best she could.

 

“Luffy I care for you because... I just love you so much.” The Empress said dancing happily with a blush. 

 

The captain was more confused right now than he’s ever been. She didn’t answer his question in the slightest. 

 

“That’s what I mean Hancock, why do you love me? Your an Empress, you could have anyone, why me?” 

 

Hancock thought in contemplation before answering. “You were the first man to ever resist my mero mero beam, the first man that could see past my beauty and know my true self. When you punched that celestial dragon, it reminded when I was a slave and how many times I wanted to do that but couldn’t. I always admired your spirit Luffy, that is why this is why we are destined to marry.” Hancock still could see no reaction from Luffy he was nonchalant about it. It started to frustrate her to no end.

 

“Hancock, I do care for you.” The Empress bounces happily up and down. “But we can only be friends, and I think you already know that.” Boa immediately halts her celebration at Luffy’s words. “There was a reason your Mero Mero did not work on me, because my heart belongs to another and I think you know that too.” Luffy said nonchalantly meaning he was completely serious. 

 

Hancock couldn’t help but feel a little ashamed at her actions. She came barging into his home asking for his hand in marriage only for him to tell her his heart belonged to another. She somehow could see this coming even when they first met. The moment he mentioned he had woman onboard his ship she knew it was all too possible. Boa experienced enough life to see it coming; she’d be a fool not too. 

 

Boa’s bangs slowly slid over her eyes before she sat down.   
“Just answer me this Luffy, do you love her?” 

 

Luffy knew that question would pop up sooner or later. He had to answer honestly and thoughtfully.

 

“I don’t love her the way you love me, but in my own special way, yeah I do.” Luffy said causing Hancock to slightly smirk. If there was one thing with Luffy is that he was impossible to read, but also impossible for him to lie. It must be that he truly does love her. Judging by the way she sized up the Empress earlier, she had a pretty good guess she felt the same. 

 

Luffy held out his hand for her to take, so she did. Helping her to feet he pulled her into a hug causing her to lightly blush. 

 

“I’m glad we’re friends, and I’m grateful for having known you.” Luffy said thanking the woman he’d known for only a short time. 

 

“I’m glad we are friends too, Luffy. So glad.” The Empress said hugging the captain tighter. She truly was, as long as she could Luffy in her life in some way, she had purpose.

“Okay, okay.. too tight again.” Luffy wheezed being dropped the floor like a deflated balloon. 

 

“Now how about we celebrate with a feast to celebrate you and your allies victory against Blackbeard.” The Empress said with a warm smile. 

 

For the first time Luffy felt he truly was meeting the true Boa Hancock. Aside from when he first met her this was the start of the first real conversation they had; it was nice.

 

“A FEAST!” The captain was in complete bliss thinking of all the food that was going to serve. If there was one thing he did love about Hancock it was her endless supply of food. 

 

“It won’t be ready until later this evening, but you are welcome to bring everyone.” Hancock said walking with Luffy toward the doubles doors. 

 

“Alright sounds good to me. I’ll spread the word.” The captain smirked. Something was different about Hancock and he wasn’t sure how. In a matter of a few minutes it was like a completely different person towards him. It was refreshing, he thought it could grow on him. 

 

Franky, Robin, and Nami patiently waited for the meeting between the two to end. After a few minutes the pair emerged with Luffy making the Empress laugh lightly behind her hand while he couldn’t help but chuckle about what he just said. 

 

“Well we certainly look forward to hosting you and your allies Luffy. Until then.” 

 

The Empress began to leave but not before turning to look at Nami, who still had the same intense look she previously held before the meeting. Hancock warmly smiled at the navigator before dropping her head in defeat;she was amused. She thought if it were any else other than Luffy, they would’ve jumped ship to her in no time. ‘Lucky bitch’ 

 

Nami didn’t know what the hell just happened. First Boa glared her down and stuck her nose up at her when she first went in. Now she was smiling at her with a somewhat satisfied expression. Revealing nothing more Nami watched the Empress pull Elder Nyon away from Sabo back to her ship, she wasn’t sad to see her go. She knew she won. ‘Serves you right bitch’

 

Franky was busy talking to Luffy about the alliance and the details should Amazon Lily ever be in danger. In exchange for warriors the straw hats and their allies would defend the island without hesitation. 

 

Sabo walked up to the pair who were now joined by Nami and Robin.

 

“Wow brother, those Amazon women are something, that Elder Nyon couldn’t keep her hands off me.” Sabo said a little to proudly. 

 

“That’s not a good thing.” Luffy simply added causing the group to laugh out loud. 

 

“I agree with Luffy, Sabo-bro, it’s not a brag.” The cyborg laughed louder causing the rest of the crew to wake up and join the others. 

 

“Dammit Franky quit laughing like a damn school girl, what the hells so funny anyway?” Zoro said sounding irritated about his slumber being disturbed.

 

“Sabo’s bragging about that Elder lady throwing herself at him.” Luffy spoke resting his hands behind his head.

 

“HA! That old bitch! Man you revolutionaries sure got some fucked up taste.” The swordsman continued to laugh until he realized the crew left. It was only Nami and Robin slowly making their way over to him. Dark Aura surrounding them as they approached him, continuing to swirl around their fists. 

 

They spoke as one. “Zoro... you used that word..” The two ladies said demonically. 

 

Zoro gulped. “Y-Yeah I said revolutionaries.” The swordsman said desperately trying to get out of whatever this scary shit was. 

 

There was no getting out of this. He had no choice. Putting his hands on his hilts defensively he started yelling. “Back off! I’ll-“ He was cut off by two first swinging him sending him off the ship out in the   
distance. 

 

“LEARN SOME MANNERS BASTARD!” The two straw hat women yelled seeing the samurai fly off in the distance. A faint apology could be heard. 

 

The rest of the crew began to emerge from their hiding spots.   
Luffy was hiding securely behind Franky, the two men terrified of what Robin and Nami just did to the second strongest member of the crew. 

 

Franky gulped before turning to Luffy. “I hope you learned something from that just now Luffy.” 

 

“Y-Yeah I did. Your girlfriend is scary as hell Franky.” Luffy said still shaking from what the ladies did to his first mate. 

 

“You and me both Luffy bro.” Franky said not turning to look at his captain. This made Luffy’s heart twinge slightly. Is that how Franky saw it? Did the whole crew know? Was he that obvious. He hardly spoken to Nami in the past weeks unless it was about strategy or navigation. Ever since the library they kept things calm, right now he wasn’t so sure she was his girlfriend. He did know he wanted to change that. 

 

“Elder Nyon? The Amazon..?” Sanji was currently recovering from his beating with Brook cracking open a fresh pack of cigarettes. He was still trying to figure out who she was. 

 

“Nooo! She can’t be an Amazon!” The chef yelled running over puking his lunch out in the sea. “ she can’t be..” he continued to throw up. 

 

“I would prefer,” Brook took a sip of tea before continuing, “not to see her panties.” 

 

This caused the chef to hurl even harder. Usopp was patting the hell out of Sanji’s back making sure he got all of it out. 

 

“Okay guys! Seriously stop talking about this, we got two men down here!” The marksman yelled.

 

Zoro climbed on board his sword in hand. The crew immediately covered their noses, the swordsman reeked. 

 

“You nasty, shitty chef. I’m going to cut you and cook you in your grill for throwing up on me!” Zoro said screaming. He took off after the blonde chef catching him by the arm pinning him to the ground. 

 

“Now! Let’s play a game called uncle. Ever heard of it?” Zoro asked menacingly.

 

“No sounds— ah okay! Uncle Dammit!” The chef cried his arm in a slump. He was sure it was dislocated. 

 

“Usopp... hold me down. Because when I get up the swordsman dies.” Sanji said half conscious. 

 

The scene brought a smile to the captain’s face. It was great the crew was enjoying their time together. Soon they would follow their own paths and hopefully reunite in the not to distant future. It was these moments that made everyday worth living for. The reason why he cared so much, the reason why he protected as tenaciously   
as he did.

 

Out of the corner of his eye he couldn’t help but notice Chopper talking to Nami and Robin. He also noticed Robin had her attention on the conversation but caught the look he was throwing their way. She motioned for him to join them.

 

Usopp seeing his captain head for Robin, Chopper, and Nami he propped an arm under Sanji helping him to his feet. 

 

“Come on let’s get you fixed up.” Usopp said dragging the half dead chef towards Franky. 

 

“Hey Franky, I forgot to ask..” Usopp pulled Senriku out of his bag. “This belongs to my friend, it’s very important to him, can you fix it?” 

 

The cyborg examined the weapon for a moment. “I’ll fix this Good as new Usopp bro.” He said giving the thumbs up. 

 

“Cool, let me know when your done, I have a few modifications that’ll help him out.” Usopp said dragging Sanji along with him. 

 

Franky went to meet Robin the two embracing. “I’ll be in my workshop, got something to fix up for Usopp’s friend.” The cyborg went to leave when Robin hung on his arm. 

 

“I’ll join you, I don’t have anything better to do.” Robin said smiling towards the navigator.

 

“By the way Chopper, I think your needed in the infirmary.” Franky spoke slipping his arm around Robin’s waist. 

 

The couple waved to the group with Robin throwing her signature devious smile towards the three. They could’ve sworn she was the devil.

 

Zoro came by heading the same direction that Franky and Robin went. “Damn shitty cook, I need a three hour shower at least.” 

 

Chopper seeing Nami and Luffy chuckling at the swordsman he decided to help his friend out. “Alright Zoro come on I’ll help you out before I head to infirmary.” Chopper said hurrying to the fleeting swordsman’s side. 

 

“ Tch, Beat it I don’t need your help.” Zoro says crossing his arms. 

“Can you reach your back?” Chopper asked nonchalantly already knowing the answer. 

“Fine! But your using the long brush!”

 

“Of course, I’m not going to use my hands idiot!” Chopper argued following Zoro into the ship. 

 

Luffy stopped laughing when the pair left. Even Sabo must’ve slipped away back to his ship during the shenanigans. He was here professionally after all, so he was probably working. He noticed it was now just him and Nami. He still hadn’t noticed she was still chuckling. 

 

“Nami...” She could hear her captain’s voice break her from her laughing fit. 

Luffy stood only a few feet away. It felt much closer to Nami as she slowly moved forward so they were just outside personal space. 

 

“Luffy..” it was spoken so softly by her but he caught it. 

 

He could see it now clearly as he ever had before. It was indeed different between them then everyone else. In his mind he was looking for some doubt to tell him it was no different. That he was hallucinating and they were just captain and navigator. It was only human for the mind to self doubt what it was seeing. But everything in his soul told him there was no doubt and this was like every relationship he had on the sunny, unique and distinct in its own way. 

 

“Hey..” Luffy said simply offering a smile.

“Hey..” Nami returned his gesture. 

Luffy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “Man I didn’t think she’d actually come here, you’d think a letter would’ve sufficed huh?” The rubber man said with a laugh. 

 

Nami lightly chuckled. “I was just as surprised as you. But I would’ve done the same, it was a smart move.” 

 

“Yeah people are just jumping on the Bandwagon after my bounty increase and Blackbeard’s defeat.” Luffy said nonchalantly, it was the only reason why he was in the position he was in now. 

“The Empress seemed to have liked you long before that.” Nami rolled her eyes a little. 

“Yeah she’s silly. She asked me to marry her again.” Luffy said amused by the Empress’s desperate attempts to get him hitched with her. 

 

“What did you say to her?” Nami asked her voice growing agitated. 

 

“No of course. I told her I was happy we were friends.” Luffy turning serious. 

 

“That’s...Good.” Nami was relieved. She feared the worst when he emerged with her laughing like she’d been apart of the crew. She couldn’t help but feel possessive of Luffy. Even something as routine like mouth to mouth resuscitation caused her trouble; more specifically jealously and embarrassment. When Renju put her mouth on Luffy’s, to save his life from the poisonous fish skin he ate. After that she couldn’t get the image out of her mind. Her lips in place of the Miss Poison Pink’s claiming Luffy’s lips in a passionate kiss. On occasion on the way to Totto Land she would grab her captain’s face to see his lips again, bringing the images back. Even when he started yelling when they reached Cake Island she couldn’t help but grab his lips possessively, the images still filling her head. Then it finally happened, they had their first kiss in the library a few weeks ago, before the battle. It was anything beyond her imagination, remembering her captain whispering sweet words in her ear while kissing her like she was his. 

 

“I told her th- that uh..” Luffy was stuttering. Nami had to admit it was cute when he was nervous. “I told her we should remain friends because my heart belongs to..someone else.” Luffy said the last part quickly hoping she’d get the jest of what he was saying.

 

Nami was speechless as she held onto her heart hoping it wouldn’t fall out of her chest. As far as she could tell it was as close to a confession she might get.

“Nami..” Luffy began nervously. “I care about all my friends, and I try to convince myself it’s all the same. But it’s not. Nami..” He took a step closer to her causing her breath to hitch. “There’s something between us Nami, it’s something..unspoken.” 

 

Nami knew he was right. Ever since the beginning there was something always different about the two. In her heart even when they were friends, she believed gestures in friendships can be romantic.   
The navigator over the years has slowly let Luffy touch her like no one else could.  
She remembered when he slowly began to wrap himself around her waistline. Since the beginning to now, he’s only grabbed her like that, pulling her hip to hip with him. Letting her know silently that he’s always got her. She loved that about Luffy his actions spoke louder than words. Truth was whenever she had Luffy wrapped around her waist is when she felt the safest. 

Nami took a step closer to Luffy so they were in each other’s personal space. The two were could feel the heat already brewing between them. 

 

“I know Luffy... I’ve always known, there is something unspoken about this.” She said now leaning closer to him. 

The feelings from the library were reignited. 

“Luffy...” Nami places her hands on his chest causing him to slightly shiver at the contact. “I feel so safe every time you hold me close around my waist.” Nami said slightly blushing, trying to focus on his lines of his scar. 

 

“Like this.” He says stretching his arm tightly securing her in his arms and pulling her all the way to him. Her forehead now threatening to push back his hat. If he took the hat off they would have already been kissing. The navigator wraps her arms around Luffy’s neck to feel his strong shoulders. She always loved his body and took her chances when could to touch him. 

 

Luffy dipped his head slightly so they were nearly nose to nose. 

 

“Luffy...” Nami said letting out a small breathe emphasize her surprise at his sudden forwardness. 

 

“Nami I-“ Luffy began nearly reaching Nami’s lips with his own. She had her eyes closed ready for him to close the distance. 

“Luffy! We have a situation!” Sabo said appearing next to his brother in a dance of flames. 

 

Sabo stopped suddenly now aware of what was happening.

“Woah, my bad I’m interrupting something, I’ll just uh..” he stammered.

“It’s quite okay Sabo, he’ll only be a second.” Nami said appearing with a smile.

Sabo turned around hiding his Luffy like smile looking towards the sky. ‘Ah Ace we did alright huh?’ He thought still chuckling to himself.

 

Nami was giggling at Luffy’s mini rage about being interrupted. He tried to get the moment back unsuccessfully.

 

“Duty calls Captain.” The navigator said with a grin. 

“Or it could wait.” Luffy responded pulling her back to him. 

 

“You have work to do.” She rested her hands on his chest pushing him away lightly as he released her. The moment was really over, and he still was fuming inwardly about it. “Now go Captain.” She lightly kissed him on the cheek. Satisfied he turned around but not before he said, “ see you later.” She just rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah later.” With that he chased after his brother Sabo with all his rage for ruining his moment. The older brother couldn’t help but laugh telling him to catch him if he could. As the two disappeared on the Revolutionary ship, Nami couldn’t help Shake her head at the two brothers. She reflected on what happened. The navigator had to admit she really did have it bad for her captain. 

 

~~~

 

To call the Revolutionary Army’s meeting monotonous would be an understatement. Luffy admired Sabo as a field general and a leader, it was obvious he held the respect of the men that followed him. He also admired the men that followed Sabo for staying awake the entire time. The Revolutionary Army had their own language of secrecy, along with intricate codes to signal battle formations or call artillery fire from their ships to assist their ground forces. He could see why they felt ready to usurp the World Government and become the supreme power in the world. The army had a mission statement written above their meeting hall. It read ‘Intelligence, Persistence, Confidence.’ It hung directly above the front of the large meeting room. As Sabo spoke I. The front of the large lecture room he kept pointing to the sign and repeating the mantra. It impressed the hell out of Luffy. The navy were no where near as disciplined or believed in any high standard principles like these guys did. Unlike the Navy they weren’t satisfied with just how things are; they wanted to make life better for everyone. This is one thing Luffy took away from everything out of the hours on end meeting. His job was simple, the army would storm the city creating an opening for him to take down Akainu while the army apprehends the Five Elders. Luffy knew this plan wouldn’t fail, and he’d get his revenge on Akainu.

 

By the time Sabo dismissed his soldiers and the meetings were over; the two made there way to Amazon ship to meet with the Straw Hats and Heart Pirates for the feast. When the two arrived everyone was busy chatting away having a good time. The table covered nearly the entire front of the ship. Straw-hats, Amazon’s, and the Heart Pirates were all mixed together throughout the table. Luffy noticed the crew all having a great time. Perhaps no more than Brook and Sanji. 

 

Sanji was currently in between two Amazon warriors drooling over his plate with his signature heart eyes. 

 

“So you ladies, have no men on your island?!” Sanji asked steam flying out his nose like an angry bull. 

 

“No one of them answered it is forbidden.” One of them answered. “We’ve never...been with a man before.” The other one added.

 

Sanji’s head started hurting, it was like his brain was thumping. It was like his brain was in pain, it couldn’t understand how two babes like this never been with a man. 

 

Blood began to leak of his nose.  
“S-So y-you’ve never been with a man.” The chef was about blow. “That’s means you both are...are...AAAHHH!!!” Everyone besides the straw hats reacted extremely to Sanji flying off spitting blood out. 

 

“Should we go after him?” Usopp asked nudging Zoro who was busy challenging a large woman to Sake drinking contest. 

 

“Hell no we should leave him.” Zoro said before getting back to his competitive competition.

Luffy saw Franky and Robin in their own little world. He could see the way Franky was making her laugh. He’d seen Robin be amused or have a devious style but she was really laughing not a care in the world. It was so rare of her, the captain was sure no one could make her laugh like that but Franky. Their bond was unique to them, crew mates and partners. Luffy waved to the lovely couple who responded to his gesture with a few raised glasses. He could see Robin point with her eyes further down the table to Chopper and Nami. 

 

Luffy’s heart nearly leapt out his throat seeing Nami and Chopper sharing food. The two enjoying their time with the amazons. Nami showed off her unique clima tact to the amazons. The pride she showed talking about the amazons about the battle against Blackbeard. It was mesmerizing and she had her captain’s full attention. She wore the back of her hair in bun the front and sides of her hair sticking out along with her bangs. It was similar to the hairstyle she wore during their meeting with Capone Bege. He still hadn’t taken his eyes off her, he nearly bumped into amazons. Luffy turned his attention to Chopper who was smirking at him devilishly close to Robin’s own. He wondered how long the reindeer had been watching him, he hoped it wasn’t too long. Chopper’s smirk grew as he began eating again elbowing Nami who had finished recounting her story. 

 

Nami looked over to where Luffy and Sabo were as they were making their way toward the head of the banquet table. She caught his eye and wasn’t looking away quickly like before. He was staring directly at her, she could see his mouth slightly agape. Nami started to blush, she wanted to get up to greet when his attention was snatched away. 

 

“LUFFY!” Hancock yelled nearly knocking both brothers off balance breaking his trance. 

“Hello Sabo.” Elder Nyon’s raspy voice called to the two brothers. The two amazons waved them over to them, guiding them to their seats. 

 

Nami couldn’t help but feel slighted that they wouldn’t be able to interact much. 

 

Chopper was almost too busy eating to notice Nami’s slight look of disappointment before he said, “don’t worry, your the queen not her.” Chopper went back to eating ignoring Nami’s questions and threats.

 

Sabo and Luffy took their seats next to the amazons. The two brothers were lucky to be sandwiched in between the amazons in case things got tricky. 

The Revolutionary Army chief could immediately tell the Elder was trying to seduce him. 

 

“Sabo.” She cooed, he was trying to hold in a shit load of throw up. Trying to calm down he thought just eat something and relax. 

 

“Here try this Sabo.” The elder said holding her fork up to his face.

 

“Your too kind Elder Nyon-“ The elder cut him off. 

 

“Ah Ah Ah, Open wide, its tradition Amazon’s feed their guests each a traditional dish of their choice. Now say ahh.” Nyon said pushing the fork toward Sabo’s face. He reluctantly ate it to find it was delicious. 

 

“Wow this is great Elder Nyon- what is-“

 

“Bull testicles.” Sabo immediately turned green coughing on the table. The feast was so loud and noisy no one but Luffy, Hancock, and Elder Nyon were the only ones to notice.

 

“Oh Lord-“ Sabo was choking on the verge of spilling his guts. “Empress bathroom?!” It was a half question half statement. The powerful woman snapped her fingers and Sabo was quickly led down into the ship. 

 

“Oh the poor dear, I didn’t mean to make him sick, I will make sure if he’s alright.” The elder hurriedly went after blonde commander.

 

Hancock and Luffy were left alone again. It was silent for a few moments before Luffy broke the silence. 

“Hey thanks again for today Hancock, I’m glad we could comes to terms.” Luffy said with a friendly smile. 

Hancock returned it warmly. “I am as well. I know I can always count on you Luffy.” She smiled even more placing her hand on Luffy’s shoulder which didn’t go unnoticed by Nami. 

 

The Amazon caught where Nami’s attention was. 

 

“Is that your boyfriend or something?” The Amazon asked out of the blue causing Nami to nearly spit her drink out. Chopper could only chuckle next to her earning a slight bump on his head. 

 

“He’s my captain and I’m the nav-“ she started but was interrupted.

“You didn’t answer the question. I’m asking because you look like you want to rip the Empress’s head off.” The Amazon pointed out eating while she talked. 

 

Nami looked over at Luffy who laughed lightly at something Hancock said caused her heart to twitch. 

 

“Look sweetie we may have not men on our island but even I can tell your in love with the guy.” The Amazon spoke nonchalantly starting to stuff her face and asking for more drinks like this was everyday conversation.

“I-It’s complicated.” Nami simply said. 

 

“Humph, well if it’s like that you’d better watch out. There’s a reason Boa Hancock is known as the Snake Empress, anything she gets in her grasp she devours.” The Amazon said not stopping to wipe her face as she started another plate. 

 

Nami looked over to see Luffy now laughing hard now and the Empress as well. They were both looking like they were enjoying their time together. A trickle of doubt began to creep into Nami’s mind. What if he decided to change his mind and end up marrying her. She tried to replay the moments they shared and the look he gave her before sitting down. All she could she was the two talking in causal conversation like they were old friends. 

 

Nami felt a shot in her heart similar to a fleeting pang. Suddenly her breath hitched and she felt too nauseous to eat anymore. The navigator stood up quickly to excuse herself from the feast. 

 

“Are you heading back Nami?” Chopper asked still eating his fill.

 

“Y-Yeah Chopper, I had a little too much to drink.” She said not looking at the doctor. 

 

“Are you sure? If your feeling sick I can-“ 

 

Nami cut him off. “It’s alright, I’m feeling fine.” Chopper knew that tone, something was bothering her. Glancing over he could see Luffy in a serious talk with Empress, maybe that was why she was upset. 

 

“Alright if you say so Nami, I’ll see you back at the ship.” Chopper said returning to conversation around the table.

 

Nami turned one last time to see Luffy deep in conversation as he was explaining something to the Empress. She could see the way how she looked at him and she hated it. Sighing too herself she made her way back towards the Sunny having an amazon escort her back. 

 

“No I couldn’t let Blackbeard live after all the lives he taken. Even if we captured him there was nothing we could’ve got from him. It was the only way.” Luffy said trying to convince the Empress the circumstances called for him to take the life of Marshal D Teach. 

 

She contemplated what to say before answering. “Even if it was justified, you have still killed. The people you kill stick with you until the day you die. I’ve killed many and remember them all. We are made to live and love not pillage and murder. I have governed a paradise for a long time and for every enemy you kill two stronger ones will take their place. But you know that Luffy, just remember don’t be a murderer. In the short time I’ve known you, I know your not that.” Hancock finished taking a drink from her wine. 

 

It was a lot of information to take in. But the Empress held invaluable information about war tactics, strategy, and experience that proved vital. It would prove useful in the future. 

 

Something was bothering him though. He took his chance too look for Nami when Hancock was busy with her amazons. She wasn’t next to chopper anymore. He continued to stare at the empty spot wondering where she went. His heart sank as he wanted to talk with her more than anything. 

 

Your mind on someone Luffy?” Boa teased with a smile.

 

“I uh-“ Luffy looked at the Empress who had a look of curiosity. Luffy was at a loss for words he didn’t know how to respond.

 

“You’re in Love with her.” Hancock giggled causing Luffy to grow a dark shade. 

 

Before Luffy could answer Hancock spoke again. “Luffy, though my beauty has never faltered, I’ll admit I’m not as young as I used to be. So I’ve seen my share of people over the years and seen that same look. No matter how beautiful a woman is, your heart is always going to belong to that girl. Do you understand Luffy?” 

 

Luffy nodded before responding. “Your right, I do Hancock.” He admitted to the first time to himself, to someone else, and for that matter out loud. 

 

He didn’t know what is was but ever since he told Hancock the truth in the library it’s was like she was different. She went from jealous lover to supporter? He supposed she was always sort of like a mother figure to him. During their conversation The Empress revealed she felt it was her duty to take care of him because of his childish nature. She was right to protect him, he needed as much as could’ve got. Especially in Marineford and after wards allowing him to train and become stronger. He was really starting admire the real Boa Hancock that everyone knew. 

 

Then she did something he didn’t expect. She gripped his chin with her forefinger and laid a soft kiss at the crown of his hairline. 

 

“Go after her.” She said firmly looking him in the eyes intently. He knew from the look that she was serious. Hancock was letting her love for him go, so he could pursue his. She truly did love him and it meant a lot. 

 

“Hancock.. Thank you, for everything.” Luffy said giving a firm hug to the Empress before standing up. A renewed look of determination on his face. 

 

Hancock could only put on a proud face of the boy she once knew who was so clueless now had a clear focus to what he wanted. It made her proud to see him come full circle. 

 

“We will meet again.” Hancock offered. 

 

“Yeah I want to see you again, remember if you need us you know how to reach us.” Luffy said earning an approving nod from Boa. 

 

“Go Luffy.” Boa said shooing him away. Once he was gone she smiled to herself. She couldn’t help but too admit to herself how cute the two of them were together. 

 

Before Luffy left for the Sunny, he whispered something to Brook to which the skeleton just broke out in laughter agreeing to his captain’s request. Robin whispered something to Franky as she watched Luffy disappear towards the Sunny. He could only smile and lightly laugh along with his girlfriend. 

 

Sabo finally finished throwing up. His stomach hurt and he still wanted to eat. It was a horrible situation he found himself in. Once he opened the door he was greeted by Elder Nyon herself. “Oh Elder you gave me quite a scare.” Sabo said trying to get past her in the small doorway. 

 

She stuck her cane in the way preventing   
him from leaving. 

 

“Very funny Elder Nyon But I must be-“ for the millionth time tonight he was interrupted by this old lady. He wondered what the hell she wanted now. 

 

“Sabo... I just to show you something..she began to lift her dress up to show her wrinkles and flailing figure. 

 

“OOOH-“ the blonde man screamed in terror taking a step back. 

 

The elder took off her undergarments.

 

“OOOHHHH-“ Sabo was now back up against the wall ready to barf again, her body pressing against him.

 

“E-Elder Nyon this is so..messed up.” He somewhat squeaked the last part as she ran her hand up his chest. 

 

“I’ll be gentle.” She whispered in his ear seductively. That was the final straw. 

 

“NOOOOO!” Sabo screamed. “Fire fist!” He said breaking the back wall open exposing it to the cool breeze. Within a flash he was gone in a dance of flames. 

 

Elder Nyon crossed her arms getting dressed. “I will have you one way or another, Sabo.” She vowed returning to the feast. 

~~~

The Thousand was not too far from the Amazon and Revolutionary ship. It was parked on the opposite side of the Polar Fang which was closer to the Revolutionary ship. It had a good deal of privacy but the ship was still very visible. 

 

Luffy arrived on the Sunny to see it completely abandoned. He decided to see where Nami ran off too. He hoped she didn’t go to sleep, that would be his worst nightmare. After searching a few known places she’d be he assumed she wouldn’t be working now. Maybe she was taking a bath. Deciding to occupy his time he went back to the Library. 

 

Once there he grabbed the all too familiar chest tucked under his seat. Setting it on table he opened the chest and began examine the fruit. It was so mysterious by nature, just by looking at it on itself it didn’t seem like a devil fruit. It was a completely different entity, if the rumors were true and it contained all three ability types he couldn’t imagine what type of power the fruit held. Picking it up he could feel the untapped power in his hand instantly. The fruit igniting his body with a glow, it was a power he never felt before. This fruit was indeed everything the rumors said, he couldn’t imagine what eating it would be like if touching it had him reeling. 

 

“Luffy?” Nami’s voice called out to him causing him to drop the fruit in the chest.

 

“Nami...” Luffy spoke immediately drawn in by her beauty. His heart was ready to leap out of his chest. She wore a white tank top with a short blue skirt. Her hair was retained in that short bun he loved so much. He loved her hair two ways, that way and straightened. Luffy could tell she wore it for him because certain days he noticed her more when she had her like that. This time was no different she came in and could tell she just bathed. As she walked over to him he was speechless he still hadn’t moved or said a word. Nami had barley entered the room and had him on his heels. 

 

Since he was frozen in place she came up to him. “What are you doing here?” She asked Her tone and expression neutral. 

 

“I could ask you the same.” He smirked which she returned. 

 

She rolled her eyes at his playfulness. “I came to get work done, unlike you.” She answered heading for her desk behind him. 

 

“Hey I am working too! I’m trying to figure this devil fruit out.” Luffy said turning his attention back to the fruit. He was a horrible liar he couldn’t figure anything out about this. He was really killing time waiting for her. 

 

“A devil fruit huh?” Nami looked at the fruit curiously. 

 

“May I?” She asked causing Luffy to smile. Nami put her hand on the fruit immediately feeling an overwhelming power. The fruit itself was a spectacular sight in itself but it truly was the epitome of a super weapon. Luffy shook the chest abruptly causing Nami to break from her trance a little startled. 

 

“Shishi, Nami you scaredy cat ahaha oh—“ Nami punched the captain so a large bump on his head appeared with smoke coming out of it. 

 

“Don’t do that Dammit!” She screamed her fist dripping with steam. It was a relief to her to return to normalcy after she stormed off from the feast. Nami suddenly realized the fruit was on the last thing on his mind. He was teasing his navigator, because he wanted to spend time with her.

 

Growing a light blush on her cheeks she tried to compose herself as Luffy got up. 

 

“Luffy this fruit.. what type is it exactly?” Nami asked a curiosity to her tone. 

 

“I’m not sure to be honest. It’s a combination of Zoan, Paramecia, and Logia type all in one. Anything other than that is anyone’s guess.. just rumors.” Luffy said causing Nami to grow even more curious.

 

“So this is what that monster was after? Along with Tra- Guys devil fruit? He would’ve lived forever if he did.” Nami finished a little grimly remembering Luffy battling him with no punches held back.

 

Luffy could tell what she was thinking.   
“He didn’t win though Nami and were safe for now. We shouldn’t worry about him anymore.” Luffy said not realizing used we. Nami caught it and grew more nervous as she stepped closer to her captain.

 

“Luffy...” She said in an angelic voice. It made his heart swell seeing her now. Even though he viewed her as an equal and not someone that needed protection. The captain knew he was ready to kill and die for his navigator without any hesitation. Any cost to keep her alive and happy. 

 

“Hm? What is it Nami?” He asked curiously stepping closer so they were within a few feet of each other. 

 

She wasn’t looking directly at him, something was bothering her. Reaching out tentatively touching her cheek so she would look at him. 

 

“Nami whatever it is, tell me. Not as your captain... as your friend. You know I’ll listen.” Luffy said a slight cringe at own words. That’s the second time he did that. The first time was after he saved her from cracker and told her not touch his friends. He cringed then and he cringed now, it seemed to fit but at the same time didn’t. Their relationship didn’t quite fit into that category and could not be labeled as one thing. 

 

Nami saw his struggle after saying those words. She knew he was just trying to make her feel comfortable, to talk to him without worrying her about where they stood at the moment. 

 

She slightly frowned causing Luffy to shift a bit. “ I know when you killed Blackbeard he said something too you, be honest what did he say too you?” 

 

“He said he was going to kill everyone and take you alive for himself so I killed him.” Luffy said without a hitch. It was the truth the last straw was when Blackbeard taunted him about his navigator. 

 

Nami realizing her captain would kill men like Blackbeard to keep her safe made her happy. She quickly hugged him tightly to which he immediately lifted her up off her feet lightly causing her to giggle and slap him on his arms to get him to put her down. 

 

He did put her feet to the floor but he was refusing to let her go. He held her at arms length but had his hands on her sides. 

 

Luffy grew serious again glancing at the fruit. 

“Nami...” his voice was suddenly serious. It worried his navigator. She took both her hands to lift his face. 

 

“Luffy, were...friends. You can tell me anything.” The words sounded sour coming out of her mouth. Friends did not hug or hold each other this way. But she both knew it was their way of not getting off track. It was used to keep each other in check especially at an unsure time like this. 

 

“Blackbeard said without this fruit we will fall against Kaido. He told me this is the only way to beat him. Consume a second devil fruit at a high price.” Before he finished his explanation the navigator had already picked up the chest heading toward the door. 

 

Luffy stopped her suddenly stepping in front of her. “Woah Hey! That’s mine give it here!” The navigator simply tried to step past him. 

 

“No it’s not yours, not anymore. Just what the hell do you need it for your strong enough?” Nami said challenging her captain.

 

“No I’m not. Even if all eleven supernovas fought Kaido it still might not be enough.” Luffy argued calmly trying to get her to see his side. He feared she would never accept his logic.

 

“Okay so what? Your just going to trust the word of madman and even if you did eat it you could...die.” Nami worst fear was him succumbing to his recklessness. She would not have it, she would protect him even from himself.

 

“Nami... give it here.” Luffy sighed in defeat. “It’s a last resort, I’ve been having doubts myself about taking it. But you have my word I won’t take it Nami. You trust me don’t you?” He asked inching closer to you. 

 

The orange haired woman could only look away slightly flush. “Idiot. Of course I trust you... it’s just I really worry about you. I want to keep you safe Luffy.” Nami confessed causing a look of surprise come across the captain’s face. 

 

“Here.” She handed him the chest back. “But you promised me!” She quickly added placing her hands on her hips. He immediately got it, giving her an understanding nod. 

 

Both satisfied Luffy took the chest and propped it under his left arm, he suddenly grabbed Nami’s hand intertwining their fingers. The contact causing both of them to look at each other. 

 

“Come on.” Luffy said pulling a flushed navigator outside towards the deck. Once outside the night sky began to light up and loud music began playing the Amazonian ship. Brook’s concert was starting. The couple saw more and more people gather on the Amazonian ship, with the Revolutionaries dancing to the music crowding the deck of their ship. Nami realizing everyone was off the ship had an idea. 

 

“Hey Luffy, meet me at the sunny head in a few minutes.” Nami said hurriedly running off. Starting to nod his head to Brook’s groovy song he made his way toward his room to hide the mystery fruit. 

 

Nami quickly ran too the woman’s dormitory gathering her make up and heading for the bathroom. She looked herself in the mirror after a minute or so making sure her hair was in her perfectly placed bun, her bangs slightly out of place. 

 

Heading back outside she could see Luffy still hadn’t emerged so she headed off to the kitchen. The navigator pulled out two tall glasses before pouring some orange juice along with some of Zoro’s most expensive bottles. Just enough to get a buzz. Devilishly Luffy’s drink had slightly more alcohol in it surely it would be a good night.

 

Sure enough Luffy was waiting atop the sunny head when she emerged, he was busy watching Brook’s concert in awe. 

 

“Luffy can I get a hand?!” She yelled holding the two full glasses up. Her captain excitingly wrapped his arm around her waist lifting her in front of him nearly on his lap. 

 

He’d caught her off guard nearly causing her to spill her drinks. 

 

“Thanks.” She said turning softly too look at him. “Here thought you could use a drink.” Nami smiled handing him the drink.

 

“Appreciate it Nami, I was really thirsty!” The captain gave his signature grin that she was so fond of. She was glad he still kept his smile after everything that happened. 

 

She rested her back against his chest causing his to slightly jump out of the contact, before quickly settling back in. 

 

The two were equally as nervous as one another. Between watching Brook’s concert and sipping their drinks they were content to be like this. After a few minutes Luffy slowly wrapped his arm around her waist like he always did, hand resting on her abdomen. Nami turned back to smile slightly at him before placing her hand on his face pushing their heads together. The navigator could see the Captain looked as happy as ever with her like this. She couldn’t help but feel the same way, just holding each other like this. 

 

Brook’s began to speak on the loud microphone echoing throughout the speakers reaching the all vessels.

 

“Alright thank you everyone for having me and being a great crowd. Now... it’s time to slow it down for the all the lovers out there, if you got someone special hold on to them and enjoy this soulful song yohoho.” Brook said strumming his guitar softly. The skeleton’s voice changed to a lighter tone. Everyone on board the ship’s began to slow down listening to Brook’s love song.

 

“Hey Nami.. why did you leave the feast so early? Were you mad?” Luffy asked wondering what it is was. He had a pretty good guess but he wanted to hear her say it. 

 

Nami couldn’t help opening herself to him. Anyone else she would’ve brushed it off and told them to forget about it. His grip on her waist and innocent, curious way he was looking at her made her concede. 

 

Sighing Nami told him everything, even that she was Boa touching him and making him laugh made her irritated to the point she couldn’t stand to be in the same area. 

 

“Shishi, Na it isn’t like that at all were friends. She’s actually a cool person. Hancock was the one told me to come find you.” Luffy said hoping to put her mind at ease. 

“But were..” Nami didn’t even want to finish her thought. “Friends aren’t we Luffy?” She asked a little cautious. 

 

“Yes, we are friends. But your the only friend I have that has my heart.” The captain said without batting an eye. 

 

Suddenly Nami was blushing at words. Her captain just admitted that she was the only friend that had his heart. Meaning that what they truly had was a special bond. 

 

“You have my heart too Luffy, you always had it since you freed me from Arlong, and even if you didn’t feel the same.” Luffy could tell she was looking for her words trying to place them correctly. “You would still have my heart.” Nami said not quite looking at him.

 

“Nami,” Luffy lifts her chin to look at him for the second time that night. His hand pressed tighter against her so she was in his lap. “ your the only one I’ve ever wanted, the only I could only ever want.” 

 

It was all she needed to hear. She closed the distance between their bodies crashing their bodies together. The two went at each other like two dehydrated animals and their lips were the only water available for miles. Nami threw her arms around his neck pushing her down under him.

 

“I’m the only one you think about huh?” She said straddling her captain. The navigator straddling him could already tell he was telling the truth. 

 

“Yeah I could care less about any other woman, I want you.” He spoke intently sitting up to attack her neck, the spot he missed so much. 

 

He remembered after the last time in the library, how she wore sweaters and turtlenecks for at least a week. He had a feeling it was the purple bruises he left on her neck, and chest. He wanted to do that again, to show everyone she was his. 

 

He was wondering how the crew would react if they saw them like this. He knew some of them had an idea but they never seen them in action. 

 

Nami began tugging at his red charigan urging him to take it off. He did right away much to her delight. Luffy started to slip his hands under her tank top laying his hands on curves. She moaned lightly into the kiss once again forcing him on his back. 

 

“My turn.” She devilishly grinned kissing his neck, chest, and abdomen. The navigator wanted to taste every inch of her captain. Only Robin knew of her fantasy to touch and kiss Luffy’s abdomen. It was something that drove her crazy, she began having dreams about it once in awhile. Robin would wake her asking her if she had a good dream. That woman knew damn well what she dreaming about. 

 

Now she had him in her grasp. The man worth 1.5 Billion Beli and the newly crowned yonko to the world. But to her he was Luffy; her Luffy. 

 

“Nami finished licking his abdomen and kissing his neck before whispering in his ear: “you know, now that you’re mine I should turn you in for that bounty of yours.” Nami teased slightly. 

 

“That’s fine.” The captain said simply surprising his navigator. “Let’s enjoy this night first.” Luffy whispered back. It caused her to squirm with pleasure. She was trying to joke around with him but he was in no mood to play. Luffy kissed her passionately lifting the woman to her feet, while picking up the glasses. The two ended up moving onto the grass area of the ship. 

 

Now with a lot more room, the fire was reignited. Nami once again was ontop now tongue wrestling her captain. He was currently having a little trouble keeping up. Nami made sure when they met again she would win this time. She could hear the groans come from the captain. The navigator feels his hands slide from her sides to her ass giving it a firm squeeze. The pressure he exerted caused her hips to grind forward on him causing him to groan louder. There was no doubt now she was indeed the only one he felt this way about. Nami finally pulled back to see her captain was like her, searching for air. 

 

“Nami... Your so beautiful...” he spoke. “More than any other wom—“ Luffy was interrupted by her lips once again claiming his. She couldn’t help but let out a moan as he ground his hips into hers sharply while attacking her earlobe, cheek, and neck once again stopping at her chest.

The orange haired woman giggled at his chivalry. He didn’t want too unless she gave him permission, it was one of the reasons she wanted him so much. 

 

Before they could continue a loud whistle came from behind them. It was Zoro, and he was holding two large barrel of Sake on his shoulder’s. The two quickly separated and dusted off still slightly flushed. 

 

“Don’t mind me, we just came to get more sake but seeing this, HA! I think I can die happy now.” The swordsman smirked. 

“We?!” The couple asked seeing the rest of the crew emerge from below deck carrying more barrels of alcohol. Everyone was there of course except Brook. 

Franky yelled from the nearest side of the ship. “Hey hurry up! Time is precious party time broskis!” The cyborg was growing a little impatient. Glancing up he could see everyone on deck emerging to greet the couple. 

“Hey! Nami, Luffy!” He gave a thumbs up. “I think it’s Suppeerrr!” The cyborg said with his signature pose. 

Nami was a deep shade of crimson. This was the last thing either of them expected. She had a feeling who was responsible. Seeing the raven hair woman emerge rolling out a few barrels with a devilish look in her eye with a slight grin only confirmed her theory. Nami couldn’t help but feel was always messing with the two of them, she was really starting to think Robin was still that same demon child.

“When did you guys get here?” Luffy asked as the crew started counting the barrels. 

 

“We’ve been here Luffy, you guys looked like you were busy so we didn’t want to intrude.” Usopp said rubbing the back of neck. 

 

“You guys saw us?” Nami said nearly exploding from embarrassment. The way they attacked each other like wild animals with untamed passion.

 

“Yeah we did, were not really surprised honestly. You guys couldn’t hold it in forever.” Sanji said smoking his cigarette as usual. 

 

Robin chimed in as well, “we heard quite a lot too.” Causing the two to take a small step away from the other. The crew heard what they were talking about. Blushes on both their faces appeared causing the crew to chuckle. 

 

“Yeah ,Yeah we heard you guys confess your love for one another.” Zoro teased as the couple looked like they were trying to run away in all directions. Young love was always the best for stuff like this. 

 

“Hey Luffy grab Robin’s barrels and help us load up huh? The chef asked rolling the barrels toward his captain. 

 

“Sure” Luffy said scooping the barrel up following the crew to the side of the ship to start loading up. 

 

Robin went over to Nami who still had blush on her face. “Y-You did this didn’t you?” 

 

The raven haired woman could only chuckle. “I only suggested we provide the alcohol since everyone else brought food, it was only fair.” Robin said showing a warm smile to her the woman she considered a younger sister.

 

“We just wanted to check on you two. All of us care about the both of you. The crew is so happy for you two.” Robin said nodding toward the direction of the crew loading up the boat currently arguing about irreverence. 

 

Nami was touched the crew was concerned about them. They were just making sure the two were okay before heading off back to the concert. 

 

The two women shared a tight hug in the middle of the sunny. Robin devilishly whispered something in the navigator’s ear to make her go crimson again. Then continued to whisper causing another reaction from the younger woman. 

 

“Are you sure that will work?” Nami said low enough so it was between the two of them. 

 

Robin simply gave her a warm smile. “It’ll work.” Then she gave another hug before releasing Nami proud to see her happy. 

 

“JUST DROP IT!” Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp yelled at the captain. He was trying to drop the last barrel on the ship but he was fearing they wouldn’t catch it. 

 

“Luffy just dr-“ as soon as those words left his mouth Usopp was hit by a large barrel. 

 

“Oi idiots you said to drop it!” Luffy yelled at his crew. 

The rest looked at Usopp who was still twitching under the barrel with a thumbs up. 

 

“It’s fine, I guess.” Every said in unison besides Usopp who just muttered something about Chopper and medical attention.

 

As if on cue Chopper emerged from the ship with his medical bag just in case people starting passing out. He ran up to the two women currently still chatting.

“Nami!” The doctor ran up to be scooped up in her arms. “Feeling better?” The doctor said with a hint of pink on his cheeks. 

“Much.” Nami said placing the reindeer on the ground. “I’m so happy for you two Nami.” The young woman hugged the doctor again. 

 

“Oi Robin were leaving!” Franky yelled over his shoulder starting the engine. 

Robin hugged Nami one last time before pulling back to look at the young woman. She truly was a beauty like no other, she would make a perfect queen. Rare tears pooled around the older woman’s eyes. She couldn’t believe how much Nami had grown over the years. Even in the past few months, she was truly proud to call the Cat Burglar her sis. 

 

“Nami take care.” Robin said softly pulling her in one last time before leaving for the boat. 

 

Robin gave Luffy a warm smile before turning back to get on the boat. 

 

Chopper finished embracing Nami and turned to Luffy who in turn scooped him up. 

It made Nami’s heart swell to see Chopper so close to Luffy. Besides their captain, Chopper had earned a close second in her heart. Despite being grown, the reindeer and Luffy shared a lot in common. Especially their childish nature, which she couldn’t help but remember fondly. The two of them were always causing trouble and she wouldn’t have it anyway. Seeing the two embrace she could picture Luffy holding a child in his arms similar to the way he held Chopper. 

A blush came across her face. These new feelings she was experiencing for the first time were thrilling but made her nervous. She obviously knew where babies came from and how they were made. She couldn’t help but wonder if that’s what Luffy would want. She didn’t want to force anything he didn’t want onto him especially with everything he had on his plate already. Nami had a good feeling as she remembered his time with Momonosuke. She saw how he matured towards the boy after Dressrosa when he arrived at Zou, and made the alliance to kill Kaido. He shook hands with the kid promising to avenge his parent’s murders. She’d never seen the boy so happy even when was perving around. The navigator remembered fondly the joy it brought to her heart seeing the two men join hands. She wanted to nurture the boy when he cried, but Luffy insisted a man needed some times to himself to overcome pain. Nami didn’t wholeheartedly agree with his somewhat stern way of handling kids. She knew it was best that way; both of their parenting styles contrasting one another’s. The ying to each other’s yang. 

 

“See you guys!” Chopper said hurrying off toward the others. Nami and Luffy walked to the deck to wave by to others. 

 

“Have fun kids!” Franky said impatiently pulling the throttle rocketing off toward the Amazon ship with a trail of floating barrels behind them.

 

“AMAZON WOMEN HERE WE COME, OH YEAH!!!” Everyone but Franky shouted earning hits each from Robin, even Nami threw random items at the group for their idiocy.

 

The pair watched from the Sunny as the crew departed towards the large ship in the distance. They could tell their crew arrived because they could hear Brook’s voice ring out over the microphone. 

 

“There’s my crew everybody! Drinks on the Strawhats! Yohoho!” The skeleton strummed his guitar indicating his second act was just beginning. 

 

“LET’S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!” A loud roar coming from every pirate within a half mile could be heard causing Luffy and Nami to cover their ears. The Polar Tang and the Revolutionary ship with The other vessels started moving slowly towards the Amazon ship closing it on both sides. The roads and cheers only got louder as the music got started. Fireworks flew up from the Revolutionary Ship. 

 

“Woah.” The two remaining Straw hats said to themselves but both of them heard it. The couple looked at each other with a warm smile.

“So I guess the crew knows now.” Nami said breaking the silence.

“Yeah.” The captain smiled. “I’m glad.”

Luffy could see Nami was still at an arms length. Knowing he could risk it all with this he had to know in his mind for sure. As he learned early in life if you risk nothing you’ll gain nothing. He could be putting all they’ve built up so far at risk, he had to know. 

 

“Nami, I’m not going to marry you.” Luffy said with a serious tone, his expression unreadable. 

 

The statement didn’t illicit a reaction from the navigator. She thought back to her earliest days adventuring with Luffy and the crew. Nami assumed he just wanted his freedom, just like her. As long as she remained his navigator, she would be by his side. That’s all that mattered to her now, she gave her answer.

 

“You don’t have to marry me, Luf-ah” before she could finish he clutched her waist pulling her to him. 

 

“Nami, I want you to marry.” The captain said sporting his signature smile.

 

Nami was fuming. “Then why the hell did you ask me that!” She lightly hit him on the chin. 

 

“Shishi I had to be sure.” He said leaning back against the railing pulling her to him. 

 

“Yeah, sure of what?” She asked still not fully over what he put her through or what the point of it was. 

 

“I love you.” Luffy simply said claiming her lips once more. Any residing anger Nami had evaporated. She placed her hands around his neck pulling him into her. It was like the two couldn’t get close enough. Nami was the first one to pull away but she was still close enough so they were nose to nose. 

 

“I love you too.” Nami said pulling him to her once more. She had to admit Luffy was getting better at this. He slowly lifted her up onto his torso so they were now chest to chest. Nami let out a light squeak as he pressed their frames together. With his navigator in tow, the captain headed over to the grass area where they previously were. Luffy sat down as Nami moved their drinks from behind him to the side allowing him to lay down with her never leaving his chest. They were together now as Nami straddled her captain. 

 

Nami slowly lifts the hem of her shirt up only to see Luffy looking away a little shyly. The navigator thought it was cute he played it that way. Now it was her turn to put all the seduction techniques she learned to good use. Nami was a tease through and through, the farthest she went was light touches and hugs. But it was nothing more than superficial business, beri’s was only language she spoke. Now here she was with a chance to tease the youngest yonko, her captain, her Luffy. 

 

She pulled his chin to look at her.   
“It’s like I said Luffy,” Nami whispered in his ear. “Only you can see me like this.” She could hear his breath lightly hitch as he stared up at her. The navigator threw her shirt to the side now gazing down an awe struck Luffy. 

 

Never in his life did he expect to see her like this. She said it was only for him and he knew she meant it. He was mesmerized by what she was showing him. A large blush on her face as she leaned down to him to rest her breasts in his face. Luffy immediately kissed them each causing Nami to moan loud pulling his head deeper. 

 

“Luffy..” She said gripping his hair as she could feel the mix of Luffy’s light and heavy kisses on her chest. She let out another loud moan as he gave her breasts a light squeeze. 

 

Nami sat up straight when she felt Luffy tugging lightly at her bra trying to pull her out of it. She smiled at her captain’s foolish but adorable attempt to remove her bra. 

 

“Wait-“ she held his hand to his chest. He pulled back looking at her curiously. 

 

“Let me show you-“ Nami said grabbing his hands and pulling them with hers behind his back. 

 

“Like this Luffy.” Her hands were so soft and gentle when she guided him to the back of her bra. Helping him unhook it, she could see the look of amazement on his face. 

 

Satisfied she leaned down to kiss while he was off guard sticking her tongue into his mouth. Nami fully took her bra off throwing it in a pile with her shirt. Bringing their chests together more electric than they could’ve thought. They groaned into each other’s mouths. Many times had they imagined doing this to each other in their most private moments. Nami brought her bare chest down on his again.

 

“N-Nami..” Luffy was in bliss with her like this. She slowly lifted her breasts to his mouth and he immediately responded taking one into his mouth hungrily while grabbing the other one swiftly. The navigator moaned pushing her deeper into her. Luffy moves his mouth to the other one licking it before suckling hard again. In response Nami rubbed her leg against Luffy’s shorts and could see how much he was enjoying this. A blush spread across her face as an idea popped in her head. Only in her perverted fantasy did she picture this and she wanted to make it a reality. 

 

“Luffy, can you do something for me?” She asked whispering to him.

 

“Anything.” He said coming to meet her face. She swiftly got off of him to lay next to him. 

 

“Come here.” She said pulling him by his neck for him to climb on her. Luffy carefully slid over her body resting on his elbows so he wasn’t crushing her with his weight. She kissed him again leaning up to meet her captain halfway. 

 

“Luffy..” She grabbed her hand placing it down to her sensitive area. The contact even with his fingers even through her small shorts was enough for her to groan his name again. She began to take off her shorts and panties so she was completely naked in front of him. Nami did this swiftly slightly embarrassed that she would let any man see her like this. But it was her Luffy, her captain, and now her lover. 

 

He began to instinctively push his fore finger deeper into her causing her to moan loudly. So he continued slowly at first before steadily increasing his pace.   
Soon she clenched around his second finger when he lightly rubbed around her clit. Nami was in bliss but she still wanted more. Her fantasy had yet to come true. 

 

“Luffy” her voice breaking him out of his trance. She moaned lightly as she missed the contact as his finger slid out of her. 

 

“C-Can you... put your tongue, where your fingers were?” She asked slightly shaking from the pleasure. 

 

The statement shocked Luffy who was surprised she wanted him to do that but he would be happy to give her whatever she wanted. 

 

“Of course Nami.” He smiled warmly at her. She gave him a warm smile of her own before leaning back anticipation on her features. 

 

Luffy slowly leaned towards her entrance. He glanced up to see Nami who slightly squirming in anticipation. Her scent was unique unto her; it was a blend of Mikans, Honey. It was intoxicating and inviting he eagerly placed his lips onto hers without a second a thought. A spark of electricity flew through Nami’s body as his lips made contact with her womanhood. 

 

“Oh my god Luffy, Yes!” She moaned as he continued kissing her other set of lips. Knowing how much pleasure Nami was in, Luffy stuck his tongue inside her entrance causing her to squirm away from him from the pleasure. Growing wearily of the loss of contact he roughly grabbed her thighs bringing them to his chest pinning them down. He inhaled her scent again and it was only making him want her more. Luffy looked at his navigator holding his gaze on her, before putting his tongue to her wet entrance once again. Taking a long kick making sure to flick his tongue. 

 

Nami could barley hold his gaze as he continued to ravage her clit. This was her beautiful twisted dark fantasy. To have her captain’s mouth in between her legs, licking her ferociously. She grinned her hips into Luffy’s face as she felt a pressure build up. 

 

“L-Luffy whatever y-you do please, don’t stop.” Luffy had no plans too. Nami tasted so good it was almost addictive, if she asked him to stay down there the whole night he would. Not a minute longer Nami released her orgasm with Luffy slurping it all up greedily. 

 

All Nami could focus on was the drowned out music and sound of cheers as the fireworks continued to fly. It perfectly explained what she was feeling right now. Luffy was still breathing heavy, kissing her inner thighs. 

 

In a flash she held him up so he was nose to nose with her. She held her gaze on him like he’d never seen before. 

 

“Nami What is—“ she shut him up by kissing him pulling him back into her. The kisses were coming furiously from her. He took a glance at his navigator to see she was kissing him with abandon. Not wasting a second he wrapped onto her tighter. 

“Luffy, I need you now, right now.” She didn’t waste any time for him to respond. She turned him over, straddling him once again. He discarded his shirt and boxers in one go. 

 

“Whatever you want Nami, I’ll do it.” Luffy obliged as she raised herself over him both preparing to enter adulthood. 

 

“Luffy it’s going to hurt the first time.” She held him down as he got up to say something. “It’s supposed too though it’ll be okay I promise, I want this, I want you.” She said smiling. 

 

The captain was only worried that it would hurt his navigator. If he did that he felt it was wrong. But seeing her with tears starting to well up as she really needed him right now. 

 

Reluctantly he agreed much to her satisfaction. Adjusting herself so she was right above his manhood. Holding her breath she slowly slid onto him causing both of them to moan instantly as he slid in slowly. Nami buried herself in the crook of his neck and he wrapped his arms around her like always. He could hear lightly sniffle as she carefully shifted on him. This feeling for Luffy was unlike any other but he couldn’t enjoy it yet, not without Nami. She was still on his shoulder, he could feel the tears roll onto him. 

 

“Nami are you alright?” Luffy asked concerned about his navigator. 

“Yes it doesn’t hurt as much.” Nami said raising herself to straddle him.

“I’m going to start moving now, we’re going to have sex.” She said aloud to him and herself. 

She began to rock her hips on his sending a jolt of electricity between them previously not felt. Nothing in the world they either of them experienced was anything close to this. 

Luffy never thought there was anything that would surprise him anymore after defeating Blackbeard. Yet here his navigator was giving him the ride of his life, as he brought his hips up to meet hers as she slowly slid forward on his chest. The two continued to passionately kiss exploring every inch of each other’s body increasing their sloppy pace. 

 

Nami was in heaven feeling more pleasure then she’d ever had in her life. She thought Luffy’s tongue was good enough but this was an entirely different experience. As the invader inched deeper, she realized how happy she was giving it to someone who meant as much as he did. Not once had he ever doubted her, he always had faith in her like she did with him. Now here they taking each other’s virginities on the grass of the Sunny. In this moment she wished it would last forever. 

 

The two were starting to slow their pace as they began to tire out. Both knew what was coming, an intense pressure.

 

“Nami, I’m going too—“ she placed her lips on his silencing him laying him on his back increasing her pace again. 

 

“Me too Luffy” Nami said biting her lip in ecstasy. 

“Together then?” He asked. 

“Together” She responded.

The couple interlocked their hands, bringing their foreheads together. Whispering each other’s names onto one another’s lips. 

Soon after in a blurry haze they both collapsed embracing one another. Nami rolled off him so she was laying on his chest, her legs wrapping around his abdomen and legs. 

The two were still trying to catch their breath holding onto each other. 

“Nami?” 

“Hmm?” He could see she was in her own thoughts tracing his scar with her finger.

“So that’s where kids come from huh?” Luffy asked a grin on his face.

Nami was curious about his question. She was wondering if he could be asking what she was hoping for.

“Yeah babies are made that way, it takes nine months though.” Nami stated devoid of emotion. She didn’t want to get her hopes up to be disappointed.

 

“ I would be happy to make a baby with you.” Luffy said as if it was no big deal. 

Nami was a bit speechless but her heart was racing. 

“You would make a great dad Luffy. I know you would protect us no matter what.” Nami said smiling as she kissed his cheek. 

“You would be the best mom. I would hope my kids to grow up smart like their mother.” Luffy responded.

“Yes I really do hope they inherit my smarts.” She giggled. 

“Very funny.” Luffy said slightly joking but also a little hurt. 

 

“It’s perfect Luffy. I would hope, wether boy or girl, the grow up strong like their father.” The navigator says with pride echoing in her voice. If their kid ended up with her smarts and Luffy’s strength, the world would be their oyster. 

 

“If they grow up strong it’s because of you, I mean you can beat me up and all.” Luffy beamed at her. 

“That’s right so remember who’s really the captain.” She smirked. 

“Okay Okay, you’re the boss. But there is no way when the crews around I’m calling you that!” 

“I’m the boss you’ll do as I say!” Nami said pinching and pulling his face. 

The two could only take each other seriously for so long. They were arguing over something silly pressed against each other in the after glow of their love making. It was technically their first pillow talk. The two began to chuckle at their usual antics. Though they added sex to their relationship; it didn’t change anything they hadn’t felt for each other already. The love and passion they felt for each other was already there. It was based on mutual trust, respect, and unyielding faith in the other. The act of sex allowed the two to express those repressed feelings. If it was based on lust, it would’ve made it awkward afterwards because there are no feelings involved. But these two found each other in an unforgiving world. Chasing adventure, finding a family, and finally finding love. 

 

Nami handed Luffy his glass as they began to drink greedily, both parched from their love making session. 

“Hey Nami” Luffy softly called out to her touching her arm lovingly. She was resting her head against her knees watching the concert and fireworks. 

She looked at the ground for a second before looking at him with one of the happiest smiles he’d seen on her. The smile she only reserved for him once in awhile when she was pleased with something he did or said. 

“I know I can tell you anything right? Would you believe me?” Luffy asked with a somewhat unsure tone. Nami slightly worried sat in his lap like they were before on the Sunny head. The navigator pulled her captain’s around her waist before turning to face him.

 

“Of course I’d believe you, you don’t lie, especially you wouldn’t to me, I know that. But we’ve always shared burdens Luffy, you can tell me anything.” Nami said wrapping her arms around his neck while burying into his shoulder. 

 

Those were the words he needed to hear to tell her what was on his mind. 

 

“After I defeated Blackbeard and passed out.. I had a vision. It felt more real than a dream but you were in it...” he trailed off interlocking their hands together while her free hand was tracing his abdomen and torso. Luffy could tell she was listening intently so he continued. “We had a son.” This caused her to look at him in surprise.   
He assumed she wanted him to continue. 

“His name was Eddy.” Luffy stated evenly.

“Eddy as in short for Edward?” Nami asked curiously. 

“I’m not sure, we just called him that.” 

Nami didn’t know any Eddys, but she knew two Edwards. Edward Newgate or Whitebeard as he was named, and his son Edward Weevil. Edward the name passed down through the Whitebeard Clan. 

“Hey Luffy, wasn’t the name of Ace’s captain?” 

“Whitebeard Huh? It makes sense now. Ace told me Whitebeard was the greatest pirate he’d ever seen and how he would help him become Pirate King. I remember now, if he had a son his name would’ve been Edward.” Luffy said grinning. 

“Edward.” She repeated the name on her lips. “Eddy, My little Eddie, Our son.” She loved it. 

“What did he look like?” Nami asked looking up to him once again. 

 

Luffy closed his eyes in deep thought trying to remember what Eddy looked like.   
“He was just a small baby, but he looked like a mini me but with your eyes of course. He had my hair with the tips of his curls were orange when the sun hit it. When I held you both in my arms, I’ve never been happier than that.” Luffy said looking to Nami who was staring at him in awe. 

After a few seconds she threw herself on him nearly toppling him over. It was only now they both realized they were still nude. The feeling earlier was back as the concert roared with cheers and applause. Brook was slowing down the mood once again dedicating the song to all the couples. Pink fireworks could be seen shooting high above the sky. 

 

“Luffy...” Nami whispered in his ear seductively. “Take me to bed.” 

 

Without hesitation he crashed his lips against her picking her up by her legs throwing them around his abs causing her to moan. That’s was all he needed as the pair made the way to Nami and Robin’s quarters. 

 

Nami pulled Luffy onto her the both of their naked bodies pressing against one another. Nami blushed as she remembered Robin told her the room was theirs’ for the night. Nami rubbed her thighs together as she could feel Luffy’s manhood rub her sensitive spot. She moaned loudly waiting for Luffy to enter but he didn’t move. She whimpered lightly trying to move his hips towards her by placing her legs on his backside, but he wouldn’t budge. 

 

“Luffy stop teasing me.” Nami said pleading him to end whatever he was doing to her.

 

“Nami so that means all those times. Zou, Totto Land, Bege’s meeting. That whole time you were dressing for me?” He questioned making his expression unreadable. 

“Luffy..” she moaned. “Please..” Nami tried to get him to enter her but he only slightly lowered his hips. 

 

It was his turn to seduce her. “I want to hear you say it.” He lowly growled in her ear demanding an answer. 

 

“Yes Luffy! It’s was all for you and only for your eyes only. Just stop teasing me!” Nami practically screamed clearly out of patience. 

He didn’t waste time after hearing what he wanted from and he swiftly entered causing her to moan louder than he’d ever heard. Gone was the sloppiness from their first time. It was now two adults making love for a greater purpose; to try and make something greater than themselves. Each contributing a half to make a whole. 

 

If Luffy knew something about himself since he was born it, he was always better in everything he did, on second try than the first. He continued to love his navigator as she fully spread beneath him. 

 

“I like your hair wrapped up like this, it makes your seem like a Queen.” He spoke caressing her cheek. She was in such bliss as he pumped into her at a steady rhythm.   
“But I love your hair like this.” He said pulling out her hair ties keeping her bun in place. Her long hair was let down to its full length. Now he could see her as she was and he thought she was the most beautiful creature he’d ever laid eyes on. 

 

Seeing her in his favorite hairstyle he went even faster and she begged him to not stop. 

 

Luffy leaned back to caress her cheek as she kissed his palm loving his touch. 

 

“Your the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen. All of you Nami, I love you, I want you as my queen. Be my queen Nami.” He said kissing her all over body. 

“Of course Luffy. Your the only man I’ve loved, that I ever want to love me like this. I love you Luffy, make me your queen.” Nami said moaning into his ear. 

 

He gladly obliged increasing his frequency and pressure, lifting himself up so he was above her hips. Luffy began to start wheezing as he grew tired. Nami knew he close. 

 

She pulled him into a passionate dance with tongues. Soon after the two were overcome with pleasure as she cleaned around him causing both to reach their climaxes. Luffy settled in between her chest exhausted nearly passing out on spot. 

 

“Luffy your amazing.” She said giggling before she pulled him up to her.

 

“I hail in comparison to my queen.” He smiled contently at the edge of sleep. 

 

“Sleep well my king.” She whispered the two sharing one last kiss before they passed out in each other’s embrace. The King and Queen of the Pirates were just beginning. 

 

~~~ 

Trafalgar Law had not danced the entire time at the concert. It was finally ending and people were heading off in their own directions; paired up nonetheless. He noticed the Amazon Empress barking orders for the clean up crews. She looked exhausted and stressed. 

 

“Empress Hancock.” He said appearing next to her.

 

“Trafalgar Law, what is it you want?” She asked a slight curiosity playing at her features. 

 

Law didn’t know why he was doing this but he said it anyway. 

 

“I noticed you weren’t enjoying yourself during the concert.” He said.

 

“So your stalking me? I could have you arrested.” The Empress was not biting.

 

“Just an observation. You look beautiful tonight, I don’t know what it is but truly you do.” He spoke knowing those words came from his intoxicated mind. 

 

The Empress admitted she had needs like everyone else. Trafalgar she trusted and he was a captain in his own right. She gave him one shot and one only. 

 

“My amazons would kill you even if I invited you to my chambers for preparation for tomorrow’s meeting and some tea.” If She was trying to sound seductive he couldn’t tell.

 

“I don’t like tea.” He simply said. 

 

“Neither do I.” She replied.

 

He couldn’t wait after that. “Come with me.” Law grabbed the Empress wrist ignoring her protests. “Room.” With that the pair was gone leaving a smirking Elder Nyon. 

 

“Good for you Empress. Sabo I will have your heart some day.” She said looking towards the Revolutionary ship before heading inside. 

 

In the revolutionary ship Sabo was in his quarters talking to Koala on the transponder snail. Mid sentence he felt a sharpe pang in his heart. 

 

Sensing the distress Koala asked him what was wrong worriedly. 

 

“N-Nothing babe, just a feeling is all.” He lied. Sabo knew exactly what that was. He was never going back to Amazon Lily. The blonde man tried to hold in his barf, while finishing his talk with his girlfriend.

 

The fireworks continued to ring out as the forces celebrated. It was truly a great victory and a great night for the Straw hat forces.


	5. Flashpoint

Another month had passed since the straw hats departed from the Blackbeard battle. The straw hat crew sailed to rendezvous spot to join the main armada of the Revolutionary Army. About mid way through the journey, Luffy considered taking the mystery devil fruit. He knew it was his decision and his alone. The navigator was reluctant to allow him to risk his life. The captain assured her, it would keep her and their future safe. Thus he took the fruit consuming it within a night. It tasted no different from the first devil fruit. 

 

After three days Luffy woke up from a medically induced coma applied by Chopper— it did tremendous wonders for him. 

 

Never in his life had he Luffy felt at the height of this power. The strength he felt was unlike any other he’d ever felt from his Gomu Gomu no Mi transformations.

 

For ten days the captain trained his powers on the sunny. The small red flames he rarely generated were replaced with powerful cerulean and black flames—light particles swirled within the flames intensifying the power. There was no way he would lose anyone. He would rule as Pirate King unquestioned. All while having his family with him— it’s all that mattered. 

 

The crew stepped onto the Mariejois holy land for the first time. The Revolutionary Army were preparing to attack from air. Using their skypien based designed rafts to fly through the air taking control of the city. There wasn’t much of a task, it was all out war. Dragon claimed every Navy soldier will die. 

 

With a war cry signal from Dragon the Revolutionary Army began charging, the straw hats job was to keep admiral Borsalino Kizaru from interfering in Luffy’s fight with Akainu Sakazuki. One of the captured Elder’s patiently waited to take the straw hat Captain to the so called Supreme Chancellor. 

 

“Luffy Im going with you.” Nami said stepping forth to stand next to him. 

 

He regarded her for a moment before deciding, there was no way he could change her mind. Luffy saw her as an equal, not some weak woman who needed protection— hell, she was one of the strongest people he’d ever met. 

 

“Alright Nami, lets go.” He said leading her by the hand to awaiting sky raft. 

 

The straw hats waved to couple wishing them luck before heading off. They all had a purpose, to help their captain become the King of the Pirates. 

 

In the center of the city stood Pangaea Castle. Two admirals stood from their seats ready to halt the invasion of the Revolutionary Army.

 

“It’s about time Chancellor they’re late by a few hours.” Kizaru joked cracking his neck to loosen himself up. 

 

“Just kill the strawhats first, then we’ll kill their captain’s father after I deal with him.” Akainu stated lighting a cigar and smoking it.

 

“So kill everyone huh? hmm how original.” Kizaru said placing his hands in his pockets. “Let’s get it over with.” With that the admiral vanished in a flash of light. 

 

Akainu could see the lone approaching floating raft makes its way towards his position. 

 

“Finally!” The chancellor screamed with glee. Wasting no time he activated his Magu Magu no Mi powers bounding towards the roof of Pangaea. 

 

Luffy looked at Nami one last time as they approached the roof. He could see a look a determination on her face. She showed no ounce of backing down and it brought him a slight smile. They would handle this one together. 

 

“Together.” Luffy simply said giving her a smile. 

 

She nodded back. “Together” returning his smile. 

 

“We can get back on our own, get to safety!” Luffy yelled at the other riders on the raft. Without hesitation they were running along the clouds Nami had summoned towards Akainu. 

 

The admiral stood in the center of the roof awaiting the two. The roof was not the highest point of the castle. The towers attached to the monumental structure were truly a sight to behold if not for a revolution taking place. 

 

The straw hat couple stood only meters from the self declared chancellor. 

 

“I didn’t think you were a coward Straw Hat Luffy! Having a woman help you in a duel?” Akainu said trying to get in his opponent’s head. 

 

“It’s not a duel— it’s a revolution.” Nami responded causing the Captain to become agitated. 

 

“You Woman—“

 

“Hey! You don’t talk to her, your fights with me!” Luffy yelled readying himself. 

 

“I’ll bury your ashes together.” Akainu said charging towards Luffy. It was right where he wanted. 

 

Nami’s summoning of rain and lightning struck the chancellor, damaging him slightly. He was vulnerable to magic— It would prove to be a problem. 

 

Luffy’s attacked with his newly acquired Flames. In the limited days he practiced with the power, he hadn’t developed many attacks with it. Nami suggested he implement the chaotic flames into his original Gomu Gomu no Mi attacks. Now he could kill two birds in one stone. Keep his old attacks, while adding this new fruit power to them to only make them greater. 

 

“Third Gear! Chaos Flames Elephant Gun!” Luffy said extending his expanding arm towards the chancellor. The arm engulfed in a mixture cerulean and black—collided with Akainu’s large lava fit causing the two to come to a standstill. It didn’t last long as the enhanced elephant gun burned easily through the lava fit sending the captain into the ground. 

 

The rain continued to pour harder on the chancellor causing his lava to harden making him vulnerable. Luffy stood over the emperor rearing his fist’s back.

 

“Chaos Flame -Hawk Gatling!!” The captain yelled slamming his flaming fists all over the chancellor’s vulnerable frame. 

 

Luffy jumped back a distance to let his opponent stand up. He wanted to end this as soon as possible. Akainu knew he had to get away from the magic using woman to fight the captain alone. 

 

Wordlessly he bounded up towards the highest tower on the structure. Accepting his challenge Luffy ran towards the tower wall— running at high speeds up the building, dodging lava meteors being thrown by the chancellor. 

 

Nami called forth Zeus from Clima tact, commanding him to assist Luffy. The cloud began calling lightning and thunder from the heavens basking the two combatants in a remarkable clash. 

 

“I can see we are equals Son of Dragon, and this battle will come down to the slimmest of margins—but I will win.” Akainu said transforming his entire body into lava. 

 

He sent a lava blast down towards the roof where Nami was. Luffy immedietly reacted about to go after it but Akainu would not let him escape. 

 

“You won’t get away a second time boy.” Akainu said smashing the captain into the towers rooftop. 

 

Coughing up blood Luffy yelled to Zeus to get Nami, but the cloud was long gone. It made its way to the navigator. 

 

Nami sent her remaining weather eggs to neutralize the incoming meteors. She showed no outward signs of fear. This was the life she signed up for and she had come to far to lose. 

 

The weather created by the clima tact was able to neutralize most of the meteor turning most of it into flying debris. The navigator was able to roll out of the way unscathed. 

 

Zeus appeared by her side. 

 

“Nami I never doubted you sister! I’m glad your okay.” 

 

“Just like we planned.” Nami responded looking towards the fight on the tower. She could see the two were close to their limits both burning each other equally. 

 

In a flash Nami rode Zeus towards the battle between the two titans. 

 

“Your just a devil son of Dragon. That’s what the “D” in your name is. Your existence is an abomination, as supreme ruler of this land— I will kill all your kind and make sure none of you ever resurface in this world again.” Akainu ranted to the captain who simply spit on his shoes. 

 

“If what you say is true and I’m a devil—I’d much rather reign in hell than serve in heaven.” Luffy said cooly smirking. 

 

This drove the chancellor over the edge.   
“YOU SCUM!” The two clashed once more causing the sky to light up only driving the revolutionary forces deeper in the city. 

 

The citizens were already on edge when Akainu had declared himself the supreme leader. Many holy citizens even went as so far as to protest. Now they feared for their lives as they revolutionary army invaded and showed no mercy towards the defending Navy. 

 

Nami finally reached the battle, making sure to stay a distance away. She would assist Luffy in anyway she could. They almost had the victory—she could feel it, they were so close. 

 

The lightning and rain was weakening the chancellor fast. Nothing he could do was working, the straw hat captain was gaining the upper hand. 

 

“You really should made this a duel you scum!” Akainu charged his ability sending a meteor strike sending it towards Zeus and Nami. The cloud was able to dodge most but was struck by one. 

 

“Na-“ Luffy was interrupted by Akainu fist slamming into the ground once more. Luffy laid on the tower roof in pain. That last attack he let his guard down but he had to make sure she was okay no matter what. He was going to put her safety in front of his. 

 

Zeus could tell he was at his limit as he could see a large incoming meteor. Immedietly knowing he only had a short amount of time before impact. 

 

The cloud suddenly launched itself forward before coming to a stop hurling Nami towards the tower roof top. Landing just in time to throw a lightning strike at Akainu’s torso causing him to stumble back.

 

“I’ve had enough of your interference girl, you both die here!” The chancellor challenged heating up his fists. 

 

“Not a chance.” Nami said smirking as Luffy fist connected with Akainu’a chin, dropping him to a knee —the captain was rejuvenated. 

 

“Thanks for the assist Nami, I can handle it from here.” Luffy said a smile on his face. 

 

“Okay I’ll help the others.” The navigator created a path of clouds to get to the ground safely. 

 

Just as she was about to step on, the lava quickly put out the clouds.

 

“You think I’d let you walk out of here, Pirate scum.” Akainu said through gritted teeth. 

 

“Akainu this is between you and me now, let’s settle this like men, let her go.” Luffy spoke.

 

The chancellor seemed to ponder for a moment before answering. “You all deserve death.” 

 

Luffy began battling with Akainu once more trying to end the fight. Nami was once again trying to summon her clouds.  
She knew she had to get away, this guy had murderous intent.

 

The clouds reappeared creating a path for Nami to make her exit. Akainu struck a blow to Luffy incapacitating him for a moment, before sending a lava blast toward Nami’s path. 

 

The repercussions from the blast sent Nami flying toward the edge—the clima tact slipping from her grasp falling to the ground below. Nami was holding onto the edge of the tower’s roof holding on for dear life— she had to pull herself up. After trying to pull up, she realized part of the roof she was hanging onto was breaking, it wouldn’t hold much longer. 

 

“Luffy!” She called out hopefully he would come and get her like he always did. 

 

“Nami I’m coming!” Luffy’s voice rang out as she heard the fearsome battle taking place above her. Trying to pull herself up once more the roof only began to crack enough more— it was about to give way.

 

“LUFFY!” She cries as the ledge finally gave way. 

 

“NAMI!” Nami heard Luffy shout after her. Time seemed to slow as she could feel herself almost gliding in the air but she was falling to ground with nothing to stop her fall. 

 

“Luffy...” she whispered to herself seeing that he was on his way. Tailing right behind him was Akainu trying to desperately to stop him. Luffy was able to use his speed knocking the chancellor into the tower. 

 

Now his attention was focused on her. He wouldn’t fail her, he never failed. Luffy trained for his entire journey to get to this point— to keep all his friends alive, especially Nami. Straightening his body to fly faster towards Nami he could see she was quite a distance from him but farther from the ground which was good. It was still no good— he would never reach her even at his speed.

 

Luffy looked towards the tower looking for something strong enough to capture his momentum at this speed. He found a large World Government Flagpole hanging just below him. It would have to do, as he was running out of time. 

 

Wrapping his arm around the pole until he was sure it could catch his weight. As soon as his arm was secure he sent his other one directly for Nami, he would get to her in time.

 

Nami was relieved her savior had come for her once again. This time would be no different she was sure. The navigator could see his hand getting closer. His arm wrapping around her waist protectively—like he always had. 

 

Luffy’s grip had always made her feel safe and now was no different. No matter what happened— she saw the man she loved desperately attempt to get her back. He’d given her everything, freedom, family, adventure and finally love. Though they only spent a little over five years together, it felt like a lifetime of memories. Brook, Franky, Robin, Chopper, Sanji, Usopp, Zoro, and her everything Luffy. Nami smiled warmly as she couldn’t feel happier thinking everything she had—it was as if she lived a full life, happily.

 

“Gotcha Nami.” Luffy said as relief came over him. He managed to get to her in time, she didn’t hit the ground. He slowly retracted his arm, jumping off the tower pulling Nami to him. 

 

He pulled her in tightly to his chest wrapping his arms around her protectively. Managing to land on the roof they were once on— he decided to check on her. 

 

He noticed she hadn’t moved an inch and was lying still in his arms. Something was very wrong. 

 

“Hey...” Luffy said barley a whisper lightly touching her cheek.

 

“Nami...” he found his voice again. “Hey..Hey...” Luffy tried a little louder.

 

His breathing started becoming erratic as she still was lying still in his arms. Luffy became more frantic pulling Nami closer to him resting her on his knees. 

 

“Nami” he said louder hoping she would show him anything—just more stillness. 

 

“Hey!” He yelled out desperately hoping she would spring up and hit on the head for shaking her like this. He wished more than anything that would happen right now. Tears began to fill Luffy’s eyes. 

 

He touched her cheek lightly shaking her.  
“Please...” his breathing became shallower like he was suffocating. “Hey.” He desperately tried again to no avail.

 

He caressed her cheek lightly.  
“Hey..” Luffy said barley below a whisper. The captain failed to give up— it wouldn’t be this way, he was going to make sure everyone lived. 

 

Luffy kissed her forehead— “your okay, Nami.” Luffy said to himself finally letting the tears flow. He lightly grazed her cheek letting his tears flow onto her. The captain brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. Nami was truly the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen. She wore a smile on her face and had her hands placed on her stomach. 

 

Luffy didn’t give up, he would be never give up. 

 

“Stay with me, Stay with me.” He pleaded through his tears cradling her head. “Stay with me, you stay with me.” The tears continued to flow. 

 

“Nami?” He asked a spark of hope in his voice. Luffy noticed a small trail of blood leaking out of her nostril. 

 

“Nami...” Luffy said finally letting his sorrow befall him. He put his forehead to hers, cradling her body to him. 

 

“N-No please... please.” The captain cried as held her face between his hands letting his tears fall onto her face. Luffy continued to sob holding onto her desperately.

 

Reaching his hands he found hers. He looked down to see her arms protectively wrapped around her stomach. Then another sharpe pain hit him. ‘Edward’— the pain he was feeling only increased knowing he lost both. 

 

Luffy remembered how different she was after their first time. She had become a true woman in every sense of the word. Nami had a different look to her when they would talk about children. That was when he saw her the most happiest and he wanted to keep her happy forever. The same was for him as well. Now that chance for him to be happy was over. What seemed like an endlessly bright and hopeful world suddenly turned bleak—there was only pain. 

 

Akainu stalked his way over only meters from the couple watching the scene unfold. His plan seemed to be taking effect. If he was going to mentally break down like he did when he killed his brother, this battle was as good as over. 

 

Luffy’s tears flowed even more as he looked at Nami one last time before feeling his heart nearly explode. It was one of the worst pain he’s ever felt. Was he having a heart attack? The palpitations only increased as he clutched his chest. Steam was starting to exit out his mouth and nostrils. 

“W-what the hell’s happening to me?” Luffy said looking at his hands. They were slowly beginning to metamorphosis into claws. His whole body was transforming, but it wasn’t any of his gears, it felt stronger. Akainu had made the fatal error of anticipating Luffy would take this loss like he did Ace’s. That was different in itself— it was a brother losing the only brother he believed was alive, a true tie to his past. This loss was not a boy losing his older brother and childish innocence. It was a man losing the woman he loved and their future together. The chaos flames consumed the yonko’s heart in an instant feeding off the pain.

 

Akainu walked up behind the captain charging his fists. 

 

“Now to finish you boy. NOW DIE!” Akainu charged looking to disintegrate the pair— they were totally helpless. 

 

Akainu’s attack was repelled by a pair of long wing like appendages—they certainly weren’t feathers, It was able to repel his lava. The chancellor jumped back a few meters to assess the developing situation. 

 

The wings spread open causing a great wind pushing back the chancellor even more. He could see an unfamiliar figure appear from under the wings. It was still the straw hat captain but significantly taller at least seven feet. His legs were extended, above his knees remained human and the bottom half resembled dragon legs. The top half was identical— above his elbows were human while his forearms and hands were Dragon arms, claws extending menacingly. The dragon appendages were bathed in black, he assumed it was to contain the dangerous chaos flames. The markings on Luffy’s human torso and face were minimal, the real difference was the long spiked horns protruding from man’s forehead. A thin dragon tail of sorts emerges from behind the tall figure. It was his mystery fruits true potential — the power to conquer the world. 

 

“I don’t know how you took that form Straw Hat Luffy, but it won’t stop me fro-“ Akainu couldn’t even finish his sentence before the figure crashed his palm into the right side of his face incinerating the skin on contact. He pulled away only to sear his skin off, his face was now partially melted— he was lucky too keep both his eyes. Before he could do anything more the tall demonic looking figure sent a chaos flame in his direction. 

Akainu abruptly stopped the attack only to be met with creature in his face again. 

“Not this time demon!” He yelled slamming his other fist into the figure. The creature just caught his arm with its bare hand incinerating the arm with black and cerulean flames causing the man to scream in pain. Whatever this fire was it burned more fiercely than his lava, it seemed otherworldly. In all his years he never once encountered a power like this. It made the Mera Mera no Mi fruit look like a child’s toy. 

Before Akainu could react the demonic creature stretched its arm to resemble a long Scimitar sword— In a flash the chancellor’s arm was severed from his body. The former admiral was screaming and kicking in pain from the loss of his arm. The hellfire still searing at his shoulder where he cut his arm clean off. The wound drew no blood except from the severed arm, his wound was cauterized. 

The chancellor was going to finish this and make him pay for taking his arm no matter, what even if it cost him his life— he was taking Straw Hat with him. Standing up he began to charge at the beast reeling back for a final attack. In a split second he was falling onto his back, his left leg being severed from his body. It was numb for him, as hellfire continued to sear on his wounded leg. No matter how hard he tried the lava wouldn’t recover his wounds, it was negated by the hellfire.

Luffy looked down at the crippled man whose powers began to fade until he was in his original state. 

The chancellor passed out due to his wounds. It was all too easy. He wouldn’t let him off the hook that easy. Luffy wasn’t going to kill Akainu yet, he would wait. Finally he turned to see Nami was still in her same spot unmoved. The realization finally hit him and the captain snapped. 

An inhuman roar rang loud enough to hear thorough out the holy city. 

The straw hats all looked out in amazement and worry not knowing the situation. 

Kizaru stopped his scuffle with the straw hats. He was getting quiet bored, it would be too easy to finish them off. It was just like he predicted, Akainu lost. Without a word he disappeared toward the tower leaving a bewildered group of pirates behind him. 

“What was that guy’s deal he didn’t fight us seriously at all.” Usopp pointed out to the still stunned group. 

“Maybe he’s just a spectator rather than a player. It didn’t seem like his intentions were to harm us.” Robin said still stunned. 

“Should we check on the other two?” Sanji asked the co captain waiting for his order. 

Zoro looked over to Pangaea seeing an ominous aura gather around the massive structure. The feeling he felt that night at the sunny all the months ago hit him—the feeling of hopelessness. 

 

Before the swordsman could give an order Dragon and his personal guard came riding horses through the city. “We won! Akainu is defeated!” The revolutionaries cheered. 

 

The straw hats cheered as well knowing Luffy and Nami had won their battle against the chancellor.

 

Zoro was the only one staring off still towards where Luffy let out the roar. He couldn’t shake that feeling he just now.   
“Luffy...what the hell’s going on?” 

 

Kizaru landed flew just out of sight of the straw hat captain watching the scene below. He was dragging an unconscious Akainu by his shirt— he noticed the fallen chancellor’s grave injuries . The sharply dressed admiral also saw him cradle a small woman in his other arm close to him. Sighing to himself he knew some of the pain that the captain was going through.   
It was a shame, Kizaru was a fan of young love. Never did he want that to happen, perhaps the chancellor finally payed for his past sins. Shaking his head one last time he disappeared In a ray of light looking forward to spectating. 

 

Luffy spread his wings taking flight to meet with Sabo who was standing on the hill overlooking the city, ready to call in artillery— on command, ready to fire on the remaining Navy ships. 

 

A strong presence broke him from his concentration. Sabo looked to see a tall somewhat familiar figure standing before him. The unleashed power oozing off the hybrid. 

He threw the body of the chancellor on the ground unceremoniously. 

 

“Keep him alive.” Luffy barked to nearby medics. 

 

“Luffy but that’s..” 

 

“JUST DO IT!” A demonic voice rang out from his brother causing the man to slightly grow unnerved. The feeling passed immediately after he saw the sudden sorrow look in his brother’s eyes. 

 

Luffy lifted his wing to reveal an unconscious Nami cradled into his chest, a slight smile on her face. 

 

“Nami! Luffy wha-MEDI-“ Sabo was stopped by Luffy who placed Nami into his arms shaking his head furiously. 

 

Sabo could see his brother even in his dragon form starting to let the tears fall.   
“Please look after her.” Luffy places one last kiss on her head before standing up turning towards the holy city. 

 

“Sabo tell everyone to retreat.” Luffy states calmly regaining himself.

 

“Luffy...” Sabo said on the verge of tears. He wanted to let it out desperately. He saw how happy this woman was with his brother. Sabo could swear he never seen a girl smile like that with another man. They were truly destined in his eyes. He truly felt the loss of this woman he barley met, yet she was still family. Nami was supposed to be his sister in law. He let the tears finally flow thinking how she fixed his hat and the gladness she showed towards his brother. Sabo’s heart truly broke along with his brother’s that day. 

 

“What are you going to do?” Sabo asked already knowing the answer. He couldn’t look at Luffy in that form. 

 

“It all ends here, get everyone out now, and Sabo— take care of my friends get them out now.” Luffy spoke not bothering to glance back. He couldn’t bare to look at Nami. 

 

“You have my word brother, do what you have to.” Sabo said before barking commands preparing the evacuation order. 

 

Luffy flew at top speeds back toward the castle—the holy castle, how convenient. They placed the castle in the center of city thinking it would make them closer to God. If they considered his kind the devil, he would show the so called saints a devil. 

 

The dragon transformed Luffy had barley scratched the surface. The first stage of the fruit brought the logia chaos flames, while second zoan stage turned him into a dragon hybrid— it upgraded his chaos flames into hellfire. 

He would reign hellfire down on the saints. The ones who caused him the pain he felt in heart. The pain that could never be remedied. Thinking back to all he lost, he let out a yell again before ascending to height far above the city. 

Raising an arm towards the sky he began to gather every ounce of haki and hellfire strain into an attack. An original that Ace has showed him, yet he was never able to use it due to not being a logia user. Now that he was able to unleash this— Luffy knew it would change the world forever; for better or worse. He didn’t care the only thing that drove him was the loss of his girlfriend and potentially newborn son. 

 

The pain fueled his power to unparalleled degree. The haki gathering around grew to a massive size. So much so the citizens are starting run in panic, toppling over one another to escape. It was no use, Dragon ordered all exits to the city be sealed, there was no escape. 

 

The strawhats couldn’t believe what they were seeing. A large meteor was steadily growing nearly rivaling the castle. The group wasted no time as they were hurried to the Sunny by the revolutionary army. Chopper jumped onto the ship to see Sabo and Dragon kneeling down next to a fallen Nami. 

Chopper was by her side in a flash.   
“Nami!” He immediately began to check her vitals ignoring the men. Chopper froze when he felt her— she was ice cold to his touch. 

“Nami!” The reindeer cried falling onto his back. Hearing the loud wails coming from the doctor the crew all jumped onto the sunny.

 

Robin put her hand to her mouth to prevent herself from screaming, she ran to Franky for comfort. 

 

“N-No Nami swan..” Sanji fell to his knees with his hands in face. He promised himself he’d never cry again after leaving Totto Land—yet here he was weeping harder than he ever had for his fallen friend. He would always remember her for coming back for him, putting her life on the line. 

 

Brook put his hand on his head nearly falling off the ship. “T-this is I-impossible.” The soul king had no words at this tragic loss. He hugged his knees to his chest sobbing uncontrollably. 

 

Usopp had a look of pure rage and sorrow. Nami was the best of them, she didn’t deserve this. He balled his fists in anger before finally confronting Chopper allowing his grief to overtake him. 

 

Zoro was shedding tears out his good eye letting them flow freely. In an instant he was on his hands and knees. The feeling he had felt that night and earlier was killing him. His heart was broken seeing Nami’s lifeless body on the Sunny’s deck. Looking up towards the sky he could see the large meteor swirling with hellfire. 

 

“Nami... Luffy.. forgive me.” The swordsman continued to grieve remembering the two friends he loved so much. He remembered when they first traveled together. There was no mistaking it —Zoro could tell right away something attached the two together from the beginning. Even back when it was just them three, it now seemed like a lifetime ago. 

 

Franky could only comfort Robin who was taking it the hardest. Franky was doing his best to keep his sobs silent—Nami was his little sister. He remembered his promise to keep her safe and now here she laid unmoving, cold as ice. The sobs became audible as Franky began to breakdown. 

 

Robin walked up tentatively towards Nami’s body. She examined her friend’s face, a small smile could be seen gracing her features. Her arms were wrapped protectively around her midsection. 

 

Robin audibly gasped causing everyone to look in her direction breaking them from their grief momentarily. It had finally hit her that Nami was indeed with child. Though Robin was never told, she could tell the symptoms, keeping a close eye on her friend. On the day of their departure she noticed her friend giving away her sake stash. A couple days ago Robin knocked on the door asking If she was alright— she’d been late to breakfast, and had not come out of the bathroom. The raven haired woman never wanted to pressure her friend to tell her unless she was ready. Robin remembered their last pillow talk where they would lay together in the same bed talking about anything. The last time her mind seemed to be on something different. Nami was a lot more focused on what she wanted, to be a mother. It hadn’t been something she planned but deep in her heart the navigator said nothing would’ve made her happier. Robin’s heart broke for the two as she looked towards the meteor—it nearly engulfed half the city. 

 

The former demon child let out a loud cry causing the straw hats to run over to her. She was hugging on tightly to the navigator not daring to let her go. 

 

Sabo and Dragon couldn’t help but feel for the family of straw hats. Their bond was truly unique to point it was inspiring. Sabo was nearly ready to shed tears for his brother’s and friend’s loss. Dragon eye’s even grew glossy. He never had a formal conversation with her, but she seemed like a nice girl. He looked up towards the sky at his son who was still charging his attack. The remaining Navy began firing artillery at Luffy, which had no effect.

 

Looking at the crying straw hats all surround the orange haired woman he turned to his number two.

 

“My son... did he truly lov-“ Dragon started. 

 

“With all his heart.” Sabo spoke cutting his boss off for the first time in his career. 

 

Dragon had a grin look before looking back up to where his son was. “If he did truly love her then his heart will only be consumed by darkness. When everything you love is taken away from you so harshly. All you can think about is anger, hatred, and even revenge. And no one can save you.” The commander said folding his arms. “Sabo find your brother when this is over we’ll talk soon, son.” He spoke earning a nod from his number two. Dragon regarded Luffy’s friends for a moment. “I’m truly sorry that you’ve lost two friends today.” Dragon said grimly bidding everyone farewell. The revolutionary fleets were leaving. 

 

“How did it happen?” Chopper finally asked Sabo quietly.

 

Sabo folded his arms before speaking.   
“Luffy saved her from falling from the tower, she had no damage to her head. It was the blunt force of the abrupt stop, the impact was too much for her internal organs. No normal human could’ve survived that, if I’m assuming Luffy did what I think he did— I’m truly sorry, but your friend was in a freak accident. We have the man responsible in our custody.” 

 

Hearing this the straw hats rose ready to attack Sabo if necessary. 

 

“Give him to us.” Zoro said a deadly look in his eye. 

 

“I want too, but I can’t. He’s on life support.” Sabo spoke calmly expecting them to be at his throats. 

 

This only seemed to anger them further. “We’re going to kill him for what he did to Nami, so give him to us.” Sanji said standing next to the vice captain. 

 

“Luffy wants to deal with him personally, he already cut off his right arm and his left leg, the admiral will be a cripple when he wakes.” The straw hats seemed to calm slightly returning their attention to Nami. 

 

“Luffy said to stay safe, and to take care of her.” Sabo said nodding towards Nami. 

 

“Where’s Luffy going to go?! Chopper asked threatening to cry again. Sabo reassuringly squeezed his shoulder. 

 

“I’m not sure he didn’t say, I’m going to track him down after this, I’ll be sure to keep in contact.” Sabo spoke approaching the ship. “Take care, straw hats.” Sabo said tipping his hat towards them before disappearing in flames. 

 

“Franky... we have to get out of here.” Robin spoke calmly not taking her eyes off her friend. 

 

“Where too?” 

 

“Anywhere but here.” Robin was threatening to break down again. 

 

“Right.” Franky answered wasting no time flying the ship away from Mariejois. 

 

The straw hats couldn’t help but watch the catastrophic event unfold before them. Luffy’s meteor was larger than half the city finally descending from the sky making its way surely to the city. The crew could hear the millions of holy citizens scream in terror as the large meteor covered in hellfire picked up momentum closing in the city. Some citizens were trying to break down the gates hoping to escape, others held their families praying to whatever God they believed in, some just stood calmly enjoying the view as if they were on vacation—ready to welcome death.

 

Within seconds the world fell silent before a large wind broke through the ocean sending mini tsunamis in all directions. The meteor easily broke through the Navy’s protective barriers and artillery. They were helpless as the meteor engulfed and incinerated everything it touched. The ground shook violently causing an earthquake, with the ground collapsing in on itself from the sheer mass and velocity of the attack. 

 

The straw hats watched with indifference as Mariejois the holy land, and all its holy citizens were wiped off the face of the earth. The crew should’ve been celebrating but they were still very much grieving. 

 

Silently Chopper’s large form picked up Nami’s lifeless body, carrying her into the infirmary— Robin and Brook on his heels. 

 

Zoro and Sanji were in the middle of the deck where they last seen Nami lay. 

 

“What the hell was all this for? What’s the point of getting strong when I can’t even protect my friends.” Zoro said still emotional from the loss. 

 

Sanji was taking it just as hard as everyone else, but he knew the ship needed a captain right now.

 

“I understand, but nows not the time to waver captain. If you waver than who can we trust?” Sanji spoke the words Zoro said to Luffy all those years ago at Water 7. 

 

“Zoro nodded, his crew needed him. “Alright then cook, let’s start with coffee.” 

 

“Franky steer us toward the West Blue.” Franky followed the captain’s order. 

“Aye Aye captain.” Sanji said heading off for the kitchen. Once he got to the kitchen and started boiling the water the chef once again choked into sobs, barley able to light his cigarette. 

 

Everyone in the ship could hear the blood curdling scream from miles away. It was an inhuman mixed with the familiar voice of their captain. A few seconds later the clouds broke open abruptly as Luffy flew far out of sight in the blink of an eye.

 

Zoro and Franky continued to stare up at the figure they knew was their captain. Dragon’s words played back in their minds—the two men couldn’t help but wonder if they would ever see Luffy again. 

Far off in the distance a straw hat blew through embers filling the air. A crater in the place of the holy city Mariejois, the outer island barley remained, keeping the land afloat. Borsalino Kizaru watched from a distance grabbing the straw hat out of the air examining it. Tucking it into his jacket before vanishing in a ray of light. 

 

~~~ 

As soon as Sabo left the Thousand Sunny he headed for higher ground towards Luffy. He desperately tried to reach his brother yelling for him to talk to him. Luffy instead gave a loud roar like an untamed wild animal before flying off. He was fast, almost too fast for Sabo to catch him. The Chief of Staff of the Revolutionary Army chased his brother for two nights. Stopping to only rest and look for the holes he was leaving in the clouds— following his brother’s trail Sabo started to reach familiar territory. He was heading home. Mount Colubo, Foosha Village. For the first time in three days Sabo had smiled. 

The world was still in shock after the destruction of Mariejois. Not everyone felt the same about ending all the celestials while others said good riddance. The world was divided right now— the Navy was dead, and the revolutionary army had yet to earn the people’s trust. This was just the beginning of the new era in the world. A world where Luffy would rule as he would see fit. For better or for worse.

 

Sabo finally landed on his foster mom Curly Dandan’s doorstep. Straightening his tie he knocked before entering. 

 

He could see Dandan already up sitting across the table from Luffy. He was back to his normal self. 

 

“Sabo good to see you boy.” His foster mom said embracing the blonde man. 

 

“Nice to see you too Dandan.” Sabo was glad to see her again, it’d been awhile. Taking a seat next to Luffy he touched his brother’s shoulder to get him out of his trance. Luffy shook off his hand. 

 

“What do you want Sabo?” Luffy said taking a large gulp from his cup. 

 

“I came to see you of course brother.” Sabo took a drink from his cup. “I wanted to know if you were okay brother.”

 

“No, I’m not, I’ll never be close to okay again.” Luffy deadpanned swirling his drink around devoid of any thought.

 

“Luffy, I’m sorry about Na-“ Sabo shut up with the look his brother threw him. Even Dandan started to grow uncomfortable. 

 

“I’m very sorry for your loss Luffy. I will never understand your pain, but I’m here for you brother, now and always. 

 

“Thank you, Sabo.” Luffy said returning his attention to the cup in front him. 

 

Dandan broke the silence. “Luffy do you want more tea?” A grunt was his response. The woman left to the kitchen to get more tea.

 

Luffy and Sabo continued to sit in silence until Sabo reached out to brother. 

 

“You did the right thing brother.” He said trying to stir any signs of life in the man. “The world may be shut down for another day, but now we have to rebuild it.” Sabo said raising his voice hoping to get to Luffy. 

 

“It doesn’t matter to me anymore, you guys won, Dragon owns the world—I have nothing. 

 

“No brother.” Sabo shook his head. “You own the world, our family does. Our family needs you.” 

 

Luffy sat still waiting for his tea cup to refilled. He was barley listening to the conversation if this was considered one. 

 

“Sabo... I can’t do this, I don’t want to do this without her. My friends... they’ll never forgive me over what happened.” Luffy said grimly. 

 

Sabo wasn’t sure if that could be the truth or not. Even though Luffy wasn’t responsible, he felt he was anyway. As for his crew mates they would need their own time to grieve. Even if he went back it would only make things worse. Sabo knew his brother was feeling too guilty to see the straw hats at this point. 

 

“We still have Akainu.” Sabo said sipping his tea— he could immediately see the rage in Luffy’s eyes once again. That same fierce look he had to protect, was replaced with a ferocious one to kill. If Luffy did kill Akainu it would’ve have added a body count. 

 

“Luffy he’s not awake yet, he’s still in a coma but when he wakes you’ll be first to see him I promise you.” Sabo stated folding his arms. “On one condition brother, you lead us into the future as the ruler of the free world. Make this world safe and better than it ever was... you know she would want that.” Sabo downed the rest of his tea awaiting Luffy’s response.

 

Dandan emerged holding a fresh tray bringing it to the table. She had heard the entirety of the conversation in the kitchen. 

 

“Luffy” Dandan went to sit across from Sabo next to her youngest foster son.   
“Sabo is right Luffy... I may have not known her. But knowing you..” she touched his cheek so he would look at her. He could see the tears start to see the tears fall. “She must’ve loved you for the idiot you were, and I could see how much you love her even now. To love her so much,you must’ve been good to her, and she to you. Don’t lose sight of the good person she wanted you to be, she’s still with you Luffy.” Dandan said through her tears. The pain was radiates from Luffy as the cup shook violently in his hand. 

 

Nami should still be here with him. Or at least it should’ve been him. The world took away the one thing he loved more than anything. Now he was faced with ruling the world he no longer desired to live in. There was only one thing driving him forward— his pain, his thirst for vengeance. 

 

Luffy finally gave his answer  
. 

“Dandan.” The old woman stopped sobbing to look at him. “Your right, I won’t lose sight. I’ll never forget.” Luffy said with so much conviction, Dandan could only nod at his statement. 

 

“Sabo— Let’s make this world a better one. I’ll make sure nothing like that will happen again, I swear it.” Luffy states standing up. 

 

Sabo patted his brother’s back standing up as well. “You lead, I follow brother. The same goes for Dragon, your the High Councilor now of the free world now.”

 

Dandan and Sabo came around the table to hug Luffy. 

 

“T-thanks you guys.” He managed to get out before they released him. The door slammed open revealing Monkey. D Garp appeared in the doorway. 

 

“Grandpa.” Both the brothers said greeting the old man.

 

“Ah Dandan, my grandsons...” before either could react he scooped all them in his arms tightly hugging them. 

 

“Too tight.” The trio heaved slumped on the table. Garp examined the room to see his youngest grandson slumped on the table. His eyes were so different then before. The eyes that once housed happiness and a sudden eagerness was replaced with pain, anger, and sorrow along with guilt. The man had still yet to truly grieve, Garp knew it was just beginning. Never again would he leave his grandsons side. He wanted to make sure before he died, Luffy made the world better than it ever was. 

 

“Hey on my way up, I heard you’re become high councilor Luffy. I want to help you in anyway I can. This former admiral may be too old to fight, but I have invaluable knowledge and tactics acquired over sixty years of military experience. You could say you’d be lucky to have your old man.” Garp said smiling only to see Luffy’s solemn mood return. 

 

Garp gave no second thought as he gave a love punch to Luffy only causing his hand pain. Since Luffy was entrusted to him, his fists he had always felt. He was just trying to get his the old Luffy back. 

 

“Sabo, Dandan, leave us alone for a moment.” 

 

The two stood up heading outside. 

 

“Luffy I’m sorr-“ before Garp could say anything his grandson was letting his tears flow. 

 

Luffy grit his teeth trying to force them to stop. “Grandpa why the hell would you follow me? I failed to protect my family, my girlfriend, my son.” Luffy said finally stopping his tears. Garp was not surprised by his emotional response, he wanted him to let it all out.

 

“My friends won’t look at me the same ever again. I don’t deserve to be high councilor of the new world. Nothing matters to me now it seems, I don’t know if I can-“ Luffy was interrupted by his grandpa embracing him.

 

“I’m so sorry, grandson, for what you lost. I know all seems lost at this moment, but your friends will want to see you again— I can assure you of that. It’s your choice wether you want to go through with it, I’m never leaving your side either way. You should deal with Akainu first before you decide.” Garp suggested. Luffy stood up with a vengeful look in his eye.

 

“We’re leaving, I want to be there when that bastard wakes up.” The captain was ready to get his revenge. Being high councilor could wait he had to deal with the person responsible, Akainu.

 

Luffy, Sabo, and Garp immediately left the village saying their goodbyes to Dandan promising to return. 

 

The family trio were on their way to Momoiro Island. It was a great distance away but Luffy could easily make the trip.

 

Once more he called forth his dragon form that made an appearance at the Holy City. Seeing the form up close was something entirely different from a distance away. Luffy’s body grew to an impressive height rounding near seven feet. His frame was the total opposite of his bound man form. Instead of taking a circular round somewhat muscular shape— into a leaner mass, as if he condensed all the energy retaining his original body. His wingspan was an astounding twenty two feet at full length. 

 

“Hold tight” Luffy said simply stretching his arms to wrap the two men up.

 

Luffy crouched to the ground wrapping his massive wings around them before springing up into the sky at an impressive speed—the force of his departure ripping a hole through the clouded sky. 

 

Dandan could only watch them disappeared into the stomp sphere far out of sight. 

 

Since Ace’s death Dandan had never cried or drank as much than that night. She could feel her heart shredding at the thought of her youngest foster son’s pain. Remembering when he first left the island waving off telling him he was leaving to go on an adventure. Now he returned to her a mass murderer who lost his family, and worst of all— she feared the worst was yet to come. 

 

She fell on her knees in the middle of her room wracked with sobs.

 

Her idiotic, naive, childish son had grown to be a man and find happiness and love. In one instant it was taken away. Now he was ready to unleash his vengeance to anyone who opposed him.

 

“Oh Luffy, I’m so sorry... that no one can save you...” The old nan said collapsing from emotional exhaustion. The last thing on her mind was Luffy smiling telling her he was going on an adventure to be strong like Ace. She imagined that version of Luffy finding love and raising a family. It was nice for her to dream, but that’s what it would only be— a dream.


	6. High Councilor Luffy

A/N: Everything up until this point in the story was an introduction. Shit gets real. Enjoy!

 

 

 

Luffy, Garp, and Sabo arrived at   
Momoiro Island, Kamabakka Kingdom, the temporary base for the revolutionary army. It had only been three days since the destruction of the Holy City Mariejois. Monkey D. Dragon was adamant the revolutionary soldiers’ job was not yet finished. A new city will rise upon from the ashes of the once holy city. One where freedom, liberty, and justice stood at the forefront. They would not make the mistake of repressing the people’s rights or freedoms. With the celestials now all but obliterated, legal slavery was abolished in the world. His son Luffy truly gave the world a second chance to enter an enlightenment age. An era in which people were free to practice their own religion without persecution. One where people didn’t fear the oppression of politics interfering with their lives. Also regardless of economics and social standing everyone would be treated equally. 

 

Dragon dismissed his revolutionary commanders leaving all but him, Silver King’s Raleigh and Marco the Phoenix. 

 

“So the plans for the new capital of the world is laid out. The plans are in place for a new government to replace the old one—now all we need is our leader.” Raleigh said scratching his beard. 

 

“Yes my sons should be here soon.” Dragon stated taking his seat on a nearby couch. Marco stood by listening to every word since he got there. Being the former first division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates was one thing. Conquering the world and helping rule it was an entirely different thing. He wasn’t sure of it was the right move but he owed Luffy for killing Blackbeard. Even if he didn’t totally agree about the annihilation of the Celestial Dragons. Luffy had avenged Pops and Ace, he swore to repay that favor. 

 

Emporio Ivankov, the transvestite queen burst through the double doors of the room. 

 

“Dragon your sons are here.” Ivankov said moving so the family trio could make their way in the room. 

 

Dragon went up immediately wrapping the trio in a hug. 

 

“Hey you jackass son of mine, let me go Dragon!” Garp said bonking the Revolutionary leader in the head causing him to fall in the ground with swirls in his eyes. 

 

“Cheeky bastard.” Garp smirked rubbing his fist. 

 

Luffy and Sabo helped the fallen commander to his feet. 

 

“Good to see you my sons, it seems grandpa over here is cranky over from the flight over.” Dragon sneered causing Garp to roll up his sleeves. 

 

“Listen you snot nosed brat I’ll—“

 

“Or what? You’ll what fall asleep on me before the fight even starts!” Dragon shouted. 

 

After a few seconds of silence the father and son couldn’t keep it in laughing like the whole thing was a big joke. Luffy could’ve sworn they were some of the greatest actors he’d ever seen. It makes sense since in their profession, they always had to act professional wether they agreed with a decision or not. He was wondering if he could acquire this skill.

 

Raleigh and Marco could only watch with shock and slight amusement. This family was a peculiar one. 

 

Father and son hugged it out before pulling their sons into their hug. 

“That was a great family moment, as much as I’d like for it to continue—we have a lot business to get to.” Dragon said breaking up the huddle.

 

All the men took their seats on the couches leaving the center seat in the room vacant. Everyone looked to Luffy who was just siting there looking back at everyone.

 

“Take your seat son.” Dragon said pointing to the chair. Luffy sighed audibly standing up. Just as he was about to take his seat the double doors barged open.

 

“Forgive the intrusion, but there is an intruder at the gates! He’s looking for the high councilor!” A young revolutionary soldier yelled.

 

Without a second to waste everyone left the room heading to the entrance of the fortress. 

The revolutionary group pushed their way past the massive crowd gathered at the courtyards. 

 

“What a warm welcoming, I wish I was this popular in the navy.” The group recognized that voice. 

 

Borsalino Kizaru stood in the center of the crowd, handcuffed by two soldiers.

 

Luffy and company met the former navy admiral in the circle causing the crowd to grow silent.

 

“Long time no see straw hat huh?” Kizaru said. “We’re old friends right? Are these handcuffs really necessary.” 

 

Luffy was having none of it. “We’re friends huh? Why should I not kill you right here, right now?” 

 

“Ah you’re a vicious one aren’t you? Back in Mariejois I let your friends go when I was ordered to kill them. Also... I have something you want to know about Akainu.” Kizaru grinned devilishly. 

 

Luffy was curious at first but now the sharply dressed man had his attention.

 

“What is it? He asked.

 

“I know where Akainu’s family is.” Kizaru answered. 

 

“ Take those cuffs of him.” Luffy ordered.

 

The soldiers took the cuffs off without hesitation. 

 

“Ah thank you, this was really bothering me.” Kizaru said straightening his tie out before continuing. “I also have this for you, as a show of good faith.” The man reached into his jacket causing everyone to raise their weapons. 

 

Luffy held his hand up signaling to hold their attacks —they all waited on command.

 

Slowly but the surely the former admiral pulled out a familiar straw hat. Everyone’s guard immediately dropped.

 

“I thought you might want this back.” Kizaru stated dusting the hat off and handing to a bewildered Luffy. 

 

“Thanks I appreciate it welcome—“

 

Kizaru interrupted shaking the high councilor’s hand firmly. “I am honored high councilor, on one condition I’ll pledge fully.”

 

“Whatever it is we’ll make it happen.” Luffy said.

 

The former navy admiral smirked adjusting his tie once more. “I need a new suit.” He simply said grinning.

 

Luffy returned the slight grin. With Borsalino Kizaru joining him team his confidence only grew. This man could prove to be an invaluable ally. 

 

“Done. Now come on you’re late.” Luffy said walking back into the castle with Kizaru lingering behind the group.

 

Back in the meeting room everyone took their seats. 

 

Luffy took a look around the room a final to make sure everyone was there. An unusual collection of legends old and new from across the world were gathered here. Former allies, enemies, and even his blood family were joining his cause. The hole left in his heart was still just as large. He could only wonder what Nami would think about all this. Or if she would approve of what he was doing.

 

Coughing loudly to stop the low chatter among the peers, Silver King’s Raleigh stood up. 

 

“Well seems we’re all here, regardless of how, we all share a common goal— To make the world enlightened once more, no longer living under the tyranny of false gods. This world belongs to the World Regime led by our high councilor. Gentlemen, welcome the first day of your new life, high councilor floor is yours.” The silver swordsman stated taking his seat. 

 

“Dramatic as always huh, Raleigh.” Garp snickered only receiving a death glare. These two old men could fight to the death at anytime, but they were fighting for the same cause now.

 

Luffy spoke earning everyone’s immediate attention. 

 

“As you all know, I used to be the captain of the straw hats. I lost my family, so I destroyed everything. After that I didn’t care wether or not I lived or died up until now. Not until I seen everyone here for one purpose bigger than myself. To enlighten this world, to make it safer than it ever was— I accept this as high councilor. But I’ll tell you this, my word is final. If you accept me now you pledge your life until the day you die. Stand up if your with me, leave if you’re not.” Luffy said standing from his seat. It was simple he wanted absolute power to be unquestioned. They would be his council but it would always be his final say.

 

One by one everyone in the room stood up still glaring at him. It was only now he accepted the position he was in. These powerful men and the revolutionary army selected him as their King. 

 

“Very well everyone but Sabo, Marco and Kizaru take a seat.” He said and they did as they were told. “You are my three emperors now.”

 

The trio nodded expecting they would be given those respective positions. 

 

“We need to distribute their territory.” Dragon added. “The only territory we have yet to acquire is in possession of the three remaining old world yonkos. Red haired Shanks, Big Mom-Charlotte Linlin, and Kaido’s territory— The land of Wano.”

 

“That all fine, our territory is big enough to where they can stay in their land for now. I can’t imagine them joining together and throwing the world into a war. They’re probably fighting amongst themselves right about now.” Garp said hoping his hunch was correct. If the former yonkos combined their forces to face them, it could spell trouble for everyone.

 

“High counselor if I may, Ive heard reports remnants of the Navy still remain under Fujitora’s command. It seems he’s also housing CP0, along with Celestial Dragons. I suggest they be dealt with soon before they become a problem.” Kizaru said giving up his former comrade furthering securing his loyalty to their leader. 

 

Luffy heard all of this and silently contemplated his next move. The withering Navy could wait, he wanted to secure his fourth emperor.

 

“Im going to Totto Land the next chance I get.” Luffy stated folding his arms, he was determined to make this happen.

 

“Luffy why the hell would you want to go to heart of enemy territory?” Sabo questioned. Not that he was against it but he had to have a good reason other than to kill Big mom.

 

“I need my fourth emperor Charlotte Katakuri.” Luffy stated causing the room to look among themselves. 

 

“The minister of flour who governs over Komugi Island?” Raleigh scratched his beard in thought. “I can’t imagine why’d he want to leave where he’s at.” 

 

Marco was appalled by Luffy’s statement. Kizaru was one thing, but trying to bring in one of Big Mom’s sons—one of her three sweet generals. It was unheard of, but if that’s what Luffy decided to do, who was he to deny him. Though he would admit there was no need for friends here, just allies. 

 

“So that’s our next move huh? You know Big Mom won’t let him go so easily, even if he’s willing. If he attempts to escape she’ll kill him.” Marco said drawing everyone’s eyes awaiting the high councilor’s word. 

 

“Good then our priority is to kill Big Mom and her crew. They’re probably still reeling from me humiliating her and ruining her chateau. The sooner we do this the better. If you guys are truly my emperors this will prove it, we sacrifice for one of our own. Katakuri is not here but he’s one of our own already.” Luffy responded. It was true he promised to return to Totto Land to defeat Big Mom. His main purpose was to help Sanji free Pudding before, but now his priorities changed. His friends would never want his help again. If he could defeat Big Mom and set Pudding free, maybe he could help them in some small way again. His mind was made up from that point on.

 

“Well no complaints from any of us, we’d be happy to do it.” Sabo said grinning. 

 

Dragon looked pleased. “Excellent looks like we found a short term goal while the new city is being built. Workers from around the world are being shipped to the former holy land as we speak. They’re trading work for land, first come, first served— it’s fair this way.” The commander couldn’t keep his excitement down. 

 

“So this city of ours, it welcomes all people right? No matter religious,social, or economic standing?” Kizaru asked now curious to Dragon’s idea. 

 

“That’s right, it will truly be the enlightened epicenter of the free world. The Celestial dragon enslaved and spit on people, especially with the name D like most of us have. They branded us devils because of our devil fruit abilities. The World Government has long suppressed peoples’ need for freedom of expression. No more, we have to make the world better, we will be better.” Dragon said taking his seat once more. The free thinking ideals that the revolutionary army fought for would be influential through out the world. 

 

“All of this is great it really is, but we need a long term plan. If we take out Big mom, it still leaves Shanks and Kaido.” Garp said trying to bring the situation at hand to the forefront of the conversation.

 

“Forget about Shanks for now, if he resurfaces I have no doubt he’ll join. We need to take down Kaido later. Let’s unite the world first before we start making preparations. Just know unless he signs a treaty, which I do doubt— we will make our move then.

 

Satisfied the others began chatting to themselves discussing what they just went over. 

 

After a minute or so, Garp, Dragon, and Raleigh stood up to leave. 

 

“Just you youngsters leave the planning to us.” Garp yelled grinning to others.

 

“We have far more battlefield experience then any of you, even you Borsalino.” Raleigh added. 

 

“No arguments here.” The sharply dressed man said holding his hands up in defeat.

 

“Son, just leave all the politics to us, I know it bores all four of you so we’ll handle that while you handle the battles, our job is easy.” Dragon smiled heading for the door with the other two.

 

“Time to get drunk eh?” Garp said before slamming the door behind him leaving the high councilor and his emperors in the room. 

 

“Damn geezers.” the four said in unison.

 

Sabo leaned over to his brother. “I got word before we came in, your friends are on your way to my territory; Dressrosa. I can go check on them before we meet up on Komugi Island.”

 

“I would appreciate that brother. By the way have you heard anything about Akainu’s condition? Luffy asked hoping the bastard was awake. 

 

“Sorry but no. It could be a day or two at the most.” Sabo said shaking his head. 

 

“It’s fine, I have something to do anyway. Kizaru!” He said grabbing the emperor’s attention. 

 

“Hmm, oh yes I almost forgot.” Kizaru spoke pulling a piece a paper from his jacket pocket. “Here it is.” The former admiral handed Luffy the note. Written on it was what he was waiting for this whole time.

 

Luffy stood up immediately planning to leave. “I’ll be back in a few days, your all dismissed until then.” The high councilor made his way to the courtyard with the emperors still on his heels. 

 

“Brother there is no coming back from this, but if you do it I’m still with you, always.” Sabo grinned. 

 

It was all he needed. In a second his devil form appeared and was gone in an instant shredding the clouds open with a furious wind. 

 

Marco the Phoenix could only look on with a mix of awe and horror. Seeing the young kid who came so desperately to save Ace was turned into that creature. 

 

“What have you done?” He asked turning to his enemy turned comrade Borsalino. 

 

Kizaru regarded the blonde man for a second before answering. “Secured our future.” He answered walking back in the castle muttering something about a new suit. 

 

Marco just shook his head. What the hell was that supposed to mean? He couldn’t help but have a bad feeling. However he wouldn’t betray Ace’s brothers and Blackbeard’s killer, this was his new family now. 

~~~

 

Luffy landed on the private island in the middle of the night, somewhere in the north blue a day later. The island itself was large and looked about half the size of Syrup Island. Hard to miss if you weren’t looking for it. Taking flight once more he could see a large mansion near the back end of the island. 

 

Landing inside the wooden fences he could clearly read the sign on fence.   
‘Sakazuki Residence’. Luffy had finally arrived and after waiting nearly a week he would finally have his vengeance. 

 

The winged Luffy stalked over to the porch, knocking the reinforced door down with ease. The House was immediately filled heavy footsteps from everywhere. The entire family must’ve been there— it was all the better. 

 

Preparing for the assault Luffy covered his forearms with hellfire. As much as he wanted to burn the house down, that would bring no satisfaction. 

 

The first man that approached him was a man he could’ve sworn was Akainu but he looked slightly younger. 

 

“W-what the f-fuck are y-you.” The man could barley speak filled with fear. A second later the high councilor shredded his stomach open with a simple strike. 

 

“You damn bastard you killed him!” Another man even younger than the last screamed at him. 

 

“When my father gets here! He’ll rip your head off!” The young man spoke again. 

 

Luffy pointed his index finger directly at the man’s torso.

 

In a heartbeat the man lay on the ground, half a dozen burning holes through his chest. 

 

The footsteps upstairs could be heard softening. Luffy slowly walked up the steps. Opening each door one by one he would find different family members— some he assumed were aunts, nephews, and uncles. He slaughtered them all with no mercy ignoring their desperate cry’s for him to stop. The anger and pain of losing everything he’d ever loved consuming him. 

Once Luffy reached the last bedroom he knocked it open with a flick of the wrist, breaking the lock. On the bed there was a mother holding a child in her arms with a large kitchen knife.

 

“Stay back you fucking devil or I’ll slit your throat.” 

 

Luffy examined the two. Her daughter was crying for her father. 

 

“Mrs. Sakazuki?” Luffy’s demonic cold voice said sending chills down the woman’s spine, silently wishing her husband was there. 

 

“Y-yes, I’m her.” She said unsurely. 

 

Wordlessly the demon approached the two. The mother began stabbing the high councilor to no effect. He simply continued his movement snatching a golden heart locket from her neck. The mother continued to shrink back in fear holding her child. 

 

“Do you know my dad?” The child asked innocently. Luffy ignored them using his hellfire to weld the window shut. 

 

“Your dad is dead, you’ll see him soon.” Luffy said turning leaving the two to scream after him.

 

“Have you no mercy! We know who you are and we’re so sorry for what happened! You don’t have to do this!” The woman pleaded on her knees crying and begging him to spare their lives. 

 

“Your wrong, I do have to do this.” He coldly replied before he shut the door, flicking hellfire onto the bed immediately setting it ablaze—there was no way to stop it. His hellfire burned until the selected target is nothing but ashes. 

 

Shutting the door he could hear them banging on it screaming to let them out. He simply welded the bedroom door short before exiting the house. Turning back to the house he could still hear the bloodcurdling screams fill the night sky. Eventually they died out and the flames burned the hollow mansion to the ground. 

 

Grasping Akainu’s daughter’s necklace he flew off towards the revolutionary base. 

~~~

Akainu woke up in a daze trying to remember the last thing he saw before the blackout. It was all hazy after he saw Monkey D. Luffy take that form, after the death of his pirate girlfriend. 

 

The massive headache was killing him. Trying to move he realized he was missing his right arm and left leg. All the memories came rushing back to him in an instant. He needed to escape— the former admiral tried to activate his fruit to no avail. His body was still wracked with pain and felt weaker than he had in his entire life. 

 

Just then the door opened revealing his comrade Basalino Kizaru. 

 

“Borsalino! Never had I been happier to see you! Help me escape!” Akainu yelled trying to get Kizaru to help him break his chains. 

 

The sharply dressed man in his new black suit made no move to help him. 

 

“Kizaru what are yo—“ he was cut off.

 

“Fucking disgrace.” Kizaru said dropping his usual carefree goofy attitude. “I suggested you focus on straw hat and you murder his girlfriend—You reap what you sow Akainu.” Kizaru ignored the man’s desperate screams to explain himself.

 

“I pledged myself to the high councilor’s cause. I no longer serve your so called bullshit justice.” Kizaru stated ready to leave. 

 

“After all you did, he trusts you?! How?! What the hell did you do?! KIZARU!!” Akainu screamed thrashing himself in his chains. 

 

“ Have a good trip, so long, Sakazuki.” Borsalino said slamming the door behind him.

 

Akainu could slightly feel his power coming back. Just barley the lava within his body burned like a dying candle. 

 

The door opened revealing the former straw hat captain. He was back to his original form just staring at the former fleet admiral. 

 

“I’m sure your pleased you recruited my former subordinate. Just know I’ll never join you, I’ll never follow scum like that treacherous bastard.” Akainu said with disgust. 

 

Luffy just put his hands in pockets starting to heartily laugh at the former commander.

 

“I would never allow cripple scum to follow me. As a limbless deaf, dumb, and blind souvenir maybe. I’m here for retribution.” Luffy said plainly.

 

It was now Akainu’s turn to laugh.  
“You came for an apology huh? Your girlfriend was a Pirate, she deserved death.” 

 

Luffy lost his cool throwing two hard punches to Akainu’s face shutting him up.

 

The hat covered the former straw hat captain’s eyes. “I told you to let her go, to be a man and fight your own battles. Like a coward you went after her.” The memories suddenly coming back to Luffy.  
Putting his forearm to Akainu’s throat and pushing him into the wall. 

 

“You say she deserved death! That’s my family you son of a bitch! Did you know she was carrying my child?! Did you have any idea what you’ve done?!” The fury was starting to get the best of the high councilor. 

 

“Like I said, she was no different from any Pirate, she deserved it.” Akainu repeated causing Luffy to drop him to floor. 

 

Luffy pulled a chair from the corner of the room placing it a few feet front Akainu so he could see him clearly. 

 

The high councilor taking a seat reached into his pockets pulling out a familiar locket. “This is what becomes of blood for blood.” Luffy said holding the necklace in front of Akainu.

 

The former fleet admiral’s eyes were wide with tears starting to fill his eyes.

 

“H-h-how did you get...this.” He stirred loss for words.

 

“Your family’s dead. Your father, mother, aunts, uncles, cousins, brothers, sisters, your wife, your daughter, all dead.” He spoke causing Akainu to finally break into loud sobs. Luffy’s job was complete, he had shattered this man’s world. 

 

Luffy could see the man breaking down right before his eyes. The pain he was experiencing reminded Luffy of his own—he had not an ounce of pity. 

 

“Do you understand pain a little now? If you don’t share someone’s pain, you can never understand them. You understand mine now don’t you? Even if it’s a little bit.” Luffy said sticking the locket into the man’s shirt pocket. 

 

Akainu just continued crying furiously snot continued to run down his nose. 

 

“I-I- Ahhhh!!” The man screamed in pain mentally broken now. “K-kill m-me Please.” He sobbed. 

 

“No. You don’t get to decide anything, I won’t kill you, your pain and sorrow will first—or the world will.” Luffy said standing up knocking on the door. Within a few seconds, Akainu had a bag over his head and was knocked out cold. 

~~~

“Are you sure this is the Island sir? This island is home to the worst of worst.” A revolutionary soldier spoke. 

 

“Yeah this is defiantly the one, let’s get this over with— I don’t want the high councilor coming for me next.” The other soldier spoke grabbing the body of Akainu. 

 

“Are you just gunna stand there or help me?” The older one asked.

 

“Y-yes sorry sir.” 

 

“Don’t apologize just help. Jeez kids these days.” The two grabbed the body of Akainu running him to the first tavern they saw.

 

“Come on kid, we have a world and grand city to help rebuild let’s leave this piece of shit.” The older soldier said heading back the way they came. 

 

“Right sir.” The boy through the crutches on the body, taking the bag off his head, and spitting on the man’s face. 

 

“Fuck the Navy.” The soldier said before running back towards the ship. 

 

Akainu stirred starting to heavily breathe. He could barley move as he noticed the crutches laying by his sides. 

 

The former fleet commander could’ve sworn that he was dead. His powers were still faded. 

 

Slowly but surely he clutched both the crutches slowly hooking his underarms pushing himself forward into the loud tavern.

 

Things were more lively in the tavern than they sounded. Everyone was on their feet dancing back and forth to live music being played at the far end. The bar which extended across the whole tavern was empty except for a few men spread on drinking to themselves. He could really fit in here. 

 

Hopping over to the bar he sat down a seat away from the next person. A young lady asked him if he would like something to drink. 

 

“I don’t have any money on me, I’m sorry.” Akainu said just content to sit there without being bothered. 

 

The bartender could see he was an amputee. She assumed he was a war   
veteran for the revolutionary army.

 

“Oh it’s one you!” She exclaimed happily. 

 

Akainu looked up to her confusion on his features. 

 

“You must be a war veteran for the revolutionary army. In that case, this ones on house.” She said smiling heading him a mug of beer.

 

He took it greedily drinking it. 

 

“Woah slow down, I can only give you one.” The bartender spoke with a slight smile. 

 

“So you like the revolutionary army huh?” Akainu said with a neutral tone.

 

“Yes! My fiancée is a soldier, he’s part of the construction of the new capital city in an exchange for land. When it’s finished we’ll finally be married.” She said with a gleam in her eye. 

 

Akainu had no idea there were there kind of crazy ass people who pulled for the revolutionary army. For a long time he didn’t take them seriously believing the Navy was the supreme power in the world. He was a fool to think that. Now he went from a chancellor to sitting in some backwashed bar in on some backwater Island. 

 

“Congratulations.” He simply said sipping his mug. 

 

The bartender left to go take another order. The man sitting a seat away from Akainu slid another mug of beer towards him. 

 

The former fleet admiral questionably glanced at the man to see he’d taken the seat next to him. 

 

“I couldn’t help overhear, your a veteran of the revolutionary army.” The man said smiling before continuing. “I just wanted to thank you for your service.” 

 

The man was about to return to his group when Akainu turned to look at him to nod a thanks.

 

The guy couldn’t believe it, he recognized that face anywhere. It was put in the paper a day earlier. There was no mistaking it, Akainu Sakazuki the former Navy Fleet Commander and self proclaimed chancellor. 

 

The random patron whistled to his nearby group of five sitting at a table coming to stand behind him. 

 

“Am I supposed to be scared of your girlfriends? Get the fuck outta my face.” Akainu said still drinking. 

 

The leader of the pack smacked the mugs violently off the bar causing the owner of the bar and his daughter to come with loaded guns to the commotion. 

 

“What the hell’s going here?” The old man asked pointing the gun at all of them. Nobody else in the bar seemed to notice this—they were partying like their was no tomorrow because to them there wasn’t 

 

“Not your business old man.” One of the men said causing his daughter to respond. “Show respect or get out!” 

 

“Of course it’s my business it’s my bar you idiots now I’m going to ask one more time before I blow somebody to hell. What is going on?” The owner asked once more. 

 

“You got Akainu the former Navy Fleet Commander sitting in your damn bar that’s what!” The leader said starting to grow more infuriated. 

 

“There will be no violence in here!” The old man said firmly. “Do it outside, now get him the fuck outta my bar before I blow his head off my damn self.” The owner said walking away with his daughter. 

 

Akainu attempted to call forth is lava but it wouldn’t flow. Standing up on his crutches he began to try and fight the five men.

 

“You got balls I’ll give you that. But your still a gimp.” Without another word he was mercilessly taken outside and beaten—stripped of his crutches. 

 

The men continued kicking, punching, elbowing, kneeing, anything they could attempt. The navy had long suppressed them and now it was a chance to take down an oppressor. One that killed associates, friends, family all alike and had no remorse. The men felt justified.

 

“You all are only as good as the world allows you to be, just a bunch of rats.” Akainu spoke on the ground not feeling the pain. The emotional pain of losing his family long since numbed him of any physical pain he endured. 

 

The punches came with more curiosity as he was lifted upside down into the air being dunked into a barrel of water. He would certainly welcome death if this was it. 

 

Thinking back to his childhood he could remember how his life got him here. He supposed the root of all his nightmares started when his father who was Pirate, beat his mother to death when he was a young boy. It started out a normal day, his father came home shouting he and his crew split up because they were beaten by the so called Pirate King Gol D Roger. 

His father came home drunk and angry when he was playing with his toys on the floor. The boy was helpless as his parents argued. He tried to interfere but was hit by his father. For protecting him his mother was pushed onto the coffee table hitting her head hard. There was so much blood he couldn’t believe it was all real. 

 

From that moment he vowed to kill his father and every Pirate like him. He wouldn’t get his chance to kill his father. The bastard was shot after a robbery a local food shop; simple Simon ass motherfucker. Akainu wished he could’ve killed his father that night. The night that made him into a ruthless pirate killer— he couldn’t help it he’s saw his father in every pirate. Thinking they had no responsibility in life, as of rules had no bearings on them.

 

The leader finally head butted the helpless captain breaking his nose before he and his group threw him into a nearby pig pen. Before they left he could feel hot liquid covering his entire body, the smell repulsing scaring the nearby pigs away. The men were humiliating him by urinating on him and leaving him for dead in slop.

 

“Come on guys we’ll come back tomorrow morning if he’s still there will drown his ass.” One of the men said as they disappeared back into town. 

 

Akainu rolled over onto his back shaking from the sudden coldness and his nose was hurting from the stench. He slowly pulled out necklace from his shirt pocket placing it around his neck. Once more he reached into his pocket pulling out half a cigar still barley intact, it would have to do. 

 

Desperately he tried to light it with his powers to no avail. The tears returning remembering everything he’d been through. His messed up abusive childhood, and his families murder at the hands of straw hats. 

 

He finally admitted to himself that killing the straw hat’s navigator was a mistake. The first time he ever admitted his fault.

 

Slowly a spark of lava sparked the cigar causing him to finally take a drag. Akainu started laughing to himself scaring the pigs away. “Some how some way, I’ll kill you Straw Hat... and those fuckers.” Akainu said referring to his assaulters. 

 

He began to laugh as smoke began to fill the pig pen. This was his new beginning.

~~~

 

Luffy landed on cocoyashi island he hadn’t been to in ages. In fact he never expected to ever come back here without her. 

 

He wasn’t sure if he was ready to see her yet. In his mind she was still with him. He missed her light touches to his lips when she spoke softly to him—only for him. Luffy even missed the light kisses they planted on each other before going to bed. Nami would always ask him too. She felt so comfortable some nights he would kiss her so gently she fell asleep. His heart shrank as it nearly popped out of his chest. The pain still very much in him, it would probably always be like this. Continuing his walk to the gravesite he came upon a familiar scene. It was almost like all those years ago. Reverting back to his original form he continued walking towards the gravesite to recognize a familiar figure. 

 

The figure didn’t hear him it all. Luffy listened closely to hear the person talking to someone or rather them self. 

 

Walking up behind the figure he finally spoke. 

 

“Pops.” Luffy said simply waiting for a reply. 

 

The man immediately recognized the voice, he froze. “Boy.” He replied not yet getting up from his crouched position. 

 

“Why weren’t you here with your friends. Why did you miss her burial?” Genzo asked now standing up still having his back turned towards the man. 

 

It took Luffy a few seconds to respond.   
“I didn’t mean too, I had obligations to—“ 

 

“I know I heard, your the high councilor now, leader of the free world.” Genzo said. He knew what those responsibilities entailed. Luffy had lost his freedom to his new duty. 

 

“It means nothing without her.” Luffy stated without hesitation causing Genzo to turn and look at him for the first time. 

 

“I could tell she loved you Y’know. From the first time you set foot on the island. There was something different about her.” Genzo said turning back to the grave smiling warmly. 

 

“I won’t ever be the same again. I loved your daughter more than anything, she was with child.” The tears were threatening to spill from both of their eyes remembering Nami. 

 

Genzo faced the high councilor once more approaching the younger man. He stopped before a few feet in front of him. 

 

“Did you punish the son of a bitch that did it?!” The older man practically screamed.

 

“He’s alive,but I made him an two limbed amputee and slaughtered his entire family—so you could say he’s barley alive.” Luffy spoke coldly. 

 

Genzo was speechless at first before muttering good riddance. 

“Pops..” Luffy spoke his hat covering his eyes. 

“I truly did love her with all my heart and I won’t again for as long as I live. A part of me died with her, I couldn’t save them.” The high councilor said through gritted teeth. 

“I know you did Luffy. She sent us letters over the years. In all of them she made to mention you and how you did everything you could to make her smile.” Genzo stated with a slight grin. 

 

“Did she mention how much she hit me.” Luffy slight returned the grin remembering Nami’s beatings of his spirit and how much he wished he was on the receiving end of one right now. 

 

“In every single one.” Genzo spoke smiling.

 

“Good.” Luffy answered somewhat feeling alright in this moment.

 

“You never broke your promise boy.” Genzo spoke. When Nami first arrived for the open burial he could’ve sworn she looked alive. Not a single hair was out of place as she was laid to rest. A small smile could be seen on her features, arms wrapped around her stomach. 

 

Luffy remained silent still feeling the grief return to him. “Here, She would want you to have this.” Luffy was shocked Genzo was handing him Nami’s log pose. Placing it in his hand he said, “she’ll always be with you boy, but she’d want you to find happiness and move on from grief—you know that don’t you Luffy? It was a rhetorical question but he got what Genzo was telling him. 

 

“Luffy I have to ask you not return here, ever.” Genzo spoke not looking directly at him.

 

“If it’s true you did kill that man’s family it makes you a murder. I would hope you respect not setting foot on this village ever again out of respect for...” Genzo feared to say her name. “Her.” 

 

“Of course. I’ll never return. Just let me say goodbye.” He said turning toward the grave away from the older man. 

 

“Take your time.”

 

“Pops!” Luffy yelled catching the pinwheel man’s attention. “When the capital city is done, you and your village welcome to stay in the royal city. You’ll never see me again, you have my word.” Luffy said. 

 

“I’ll give it some thought.” The older man said bidding the high councilor farewell. 

 

Luffy turned towards the grave still not sure what to say. 

 

“Nami... for what I’ve done, I don’t think you would ever look at me again. I’ve become a monster since you left. I keep convincing myself I’m in a nightmare and will wake up next to you and Eddy but...I miss you guys so damn much.” The tears were starting to flow slowly onto the grave. “You believed in me up until then end, I failed you. It will be different this time, I will make sure nothing like this happens to anyone else. To make this world better than it ever was, like you and Eddy would’ve wanted.” The rubber man rose to his feet finally looking at the log pose in his hand. 

 

Anger started to rise rapidly throughout his body making his transform into his devil form. Letting out a loud roar before jetting off into the sky faster than a bullet creating a thunderous boom from exertion of force created by Luffy. 

 

A terrified and tearful Genzo finally broke down seeing everything unfold in-front of him. The man couldn’t begin to understand how hurt the how truly was. It wasn’t just some random lustful love he might’ve assumed it was. Luffy truly loved his adoptive daughter for her spirit, for who she was in every sense of the word—true love. Now it was taken away, and had turned the innocent, childish, moronic boy into a monster. The older man fell on his knees sobbing.

 

“Nami... please watch over him...Luffy is lost without you.” Genzo continued to sob weakly as he didn’t notice a woman watching from a distance. His other adopted daughter Nojiko.


	7. Claiming Territory

A/N: the more you read, the more I’ll gladly write. Enjoy the chapter. 

 

 

Luffy returned to the Kammabakka Kingdom early the next morning, storming his way through the castle towards the war room. 

 

His emperors and councilmen all sat around yawning, waiting for the councilor to arrive. Everyone in attendance except Sabo, who was currently in Dressrosa.

 

On cue Luffy burst open the double doors causing everyone In the room to rise to their feet. The room was silent as the councilor stalked his way towards his seat. It was no secret what the former straw hat captain did, he murdered an innocent family to satisfy his need for vengeance. None of his emperors would dare oppose him, they feared his dragon transformation. 

 

“Forget Totto Land for now, we have a new task at hand.” Luffy spoke eyeing each person in the room. “We need to secure Fishman Island and the Land of Zou.” 

 

Dragon looked around to see no one asking anything, so he did. “Interesting. Why do you say that son? They’re not necessarily territories we need.” Dragon stated trying understand Luffy’s motives.

 

“I’ll explain to you all. When I visited Fishman Island and the land of Zou, I heard the voices of the Sea King’s and the Land giant Zunisha. The former Wano heir, Momonosuke can speak to and command the ancient beast using it as a weapon. The same goes for Princess Saraohshi. I need their ancient weapons if I’m going to kill Kaido.” The high councilor said hoping to get them to see his point. 

 

Borsalino Kizaru knew Neptune the king, would use lethal force against the Revolutionary Army. He led a prideful stubborn group of people—most of all too arrogant. Ever since he came across the fishman Arlong, he’s always disliked them. He respected the minks, even feared them to a degree— knowing they were more hostile and unpredictable than their fishmen cousins. 

 

“High councilor with all due respect, the Fishman are a proud group of people, they could want a war if we all go.” Kizaru spoke. It was true but Luffy was willing to risk it.

 

“Screw it! By any means necessary the sea kings come first.” 

 

“What about the princess?” Marco said worried for her safety. Surely Luffy would allow no harm to come to her.

 

“She’s an old friend, she’ll see it my way—besides I promised I’d be back.” Luffy spoke cracking his neck preparing to leave immediately. 

 

“So about Zou then? Raleigh asked. “The minks aren’t going to leave there home willingly.”

 

“They don’t have to leave, but they will kneel before me, same as the fishmen.” 

 

“If they don’t?” Added Garp. He couldn’t help but wonder if Luffy was willing to slaughter both the races, it wouldn’t bode well for their cause. 

 

“If they don’t sign the two treaties Raleigh has prepared them, only then we handle it forcefully.” Luffy said crossing his arms. He wasn’t above using absolute power to get what he wanted, thinking of the princess he would rather not. 

 

“So what the hell are we going to do about the island being ten thousand meters below sea level?” Marco asked before continuing. “It would take awhile to get there without my devil fruit active.” 

 

Dragon gave a wide smile. “Fear not Marco, we are at the forefront of new technology, this,” Dragon said holding up a tiny capsule. “ this is a capsule that will allow you to breathe underwater while retaining your mobility that you have on land and air. Meaning you can use your devil fruit abilities in the water as you do on the outside. It only lasts an hour, so you have limited time.” 

 

“That’s plenty Dragon.” Luffy spoke drawing the attention back to him. “We worry about Fishman Island then, we turn our attention to the land of Zou.” 

 

“Then it’s settled then, lets get back too it. While you handle that situation, I will continue to monitor the movements of the new navy.” Garp said. Fujitora and Green Bull were still out there posing a threat to their new regime, sooner or later they had to be dealt with. 

 

“Dismissed.” Luffy said hurrying towards the courtyard. 

 

The council walked mostly in silence heading to the fortress’s court yard ready to head off to the Fishman Island. 

 

Luffy and his two emperors were signaling to open up the castle’s gates. The council met with queen Ivankov who stood with none other the former warlord Bartholomew Kuma and another familiar face, Bartolomeo captain of the Barto Club. The three approached the high councilor and his constituents.

 

Bartolomeo the first one to greet the high councilor as if he’d hadn’t changed. 

 

“L-Lu- I mean high councilor Luffy, it’s an honor!” The super rookie shouted with stars in his eyes. He still thought the world of him even though he’s no longer that same straw hat captain. 

 

It had only been a week and the former straw hat captain felt he wasn’t the same man he once was. The good man Bartolomeo admired was long dead, only a shell of man with the need for revenge remained. Would he still want to follow a ruthless killer like him? 

 

The green haired super rookie began to cry dramatically bursting into tears.

 

“Forgive me for not being there Luffy senpai! I’m sorry for what you lost!” Bartolomeo cried on his knees. “I won’t fail you again, please— allow me to pledge myself to you once more!” The man was down on his hands and knees begging him to join his regime. 

 

Luffy could use all the help he could get on his war path. “Oi wipe those tears Bartolomeo!” The high councilor said snapping the man out of his sorrow.   
“Don’t ever question my decisions.” Luffy added with a menacing tone.

 

“Of course not! I would never high councilor!” Bartolomeo shouted holding his hands together in prayer. 

“Then stand up, second division command—“ Luffy couldn’t even finish his sentence.

 

The super rookie was embracing the high councilor tightly lifting him slightly off to ground to the surprise of the others. Bartolomeo seemed like he could give two shits what Luffy did. He just wanted to follow his hero around. But Luffy always insisted even to himself even before this all started—he was no hero. 

 

“Alright enough.” The high councilor spoke forcing the newly acquired second division commander to release him.

 

“S-sorry Luffy Senpai.” The green haired man said grinning while rubbing the back of head. Luffy couldn’t help but see his old self in Bartolomeo. Naive to the What the world truly is. But he was a changed man now, and he was determined to change the world along with it. 

“Welcome to the club!” Raleigh shouted with the rest of the council waving. 

The super rookie’s eyes lit up again. “L-legends, legends everywhere.” He said prancing around introducing himself to everyone. Luffy shook his head with a slight smile—he was glad some things never changed. 

His attention turned to Bartholomew Kuma the former warlord who separated he and his friends all those years ago on Saboady. The only question was, what the hell did he want? Last time he checked Kuma served the World Government and allied himself with the Navy.

 

The cyborg assassin walked past Ivankov to stand directly in front of the high councilor. Kuma dropped a book at the feet of Luffy, the title read simply “Bible.” 

“What is this?” Luffy asked not sure what the former warlord meant by the gesture.

The quiet cyborg finally spoke. “That book, is how I navigated through the World Government and the Celestial Dragons. Without that book I was persecuted for my beliefs. So I carried it around as protection. Seeing as the old government is no more, I would like you to burn my false beliefs and allow me to follow you.” Kuma said softly taking a knee bowing his head. 

 

Luffy regarded the book at his feet a moment before picking it up. The high councilor burned the book into ashes in front of everyone.

 

“The old government is dead, join my regime and help me rebuild the world, the right way.” Luffy said holding his hand out for the cyborg to take. 

Kuma let out a silent gasp of surprise before taking Luffy’s hand pulling him to his feet. 

“Now come on we’re already behind schedule. Bartolomeo!” Luffy commanded.

“Right boss!” He answered summoning a barrier encasing the entirety of the council except Luffy. 

The High Councilor became encased in cerulean and black flames emerging in his dragon form. Everyone in the vicinity took a step back in fear except the group encased in the barrier. Wasting no time Luffy wrapped his rubbery arms around the large barrier, taking flight once more tearing through the heavens with a thunderous clap. 

 

 

Luffy and company arrived floating directly above Fishman Island. The council stood on the barrier floating on the water waiting for King Neptune to arrive. 

 

Yawning loudly some members began to nap enjoying the open ocean and sea breeze. 

 

Luffy could feel something about this wasn’t right. He didn’t want to have to use force if it came down to it. But he couldn’t help but feel in his gut he would have no choice. 

 

In the distance a lone merman appeared popping his head out, breaking the ocean surface. It was defiantly the king, he looked unsure of the situation as well. 

 

The barrier platform glided slowly over the ocean surface closing in on the merman. Neptune rose his torso out of the water to greet the incoming council. 

 

“Ah! The high councilor decided to grace us with his presence, the Ryugu Kingdom is honored.” Neptune said as his royal guards surrounded him. 

 

“I’ll make this quick, surrender your forces to my cause and I’ll provide you protection.” Luffy stated crossing his arms. 

 

King Neptune and his guards started to laugh among themselves. They knew he wouldn’t go as so far to destroy Fishman Island, the new regime would be threatened in its infancy stage if that happened. Neptune knew even the High Councilor wasn’t that crazy—still it worried Neptune about what he and his council were capable of. 

 

“Stop wasting my time, you’ve seen what I can do. So I’ll say it one last time— join the regime or become my enemy.” The viciousness dripping from Luffy’s tone. 

King Neptune rose further from the sea getting closer to the group.

“You damn land dwellers come here and threaten me and my people?! You may be high councilor boy, but your voice does not reach the ocean where I rule.” Neptune said crossing his arms—he knew inevitably they were headed for battle.

 

“Is that your final answer?” Luffy asked his hat covering his eyes.

 

Neptune nodded. “Yes, we won’t bow to you, consider this a show of strength.” The King said snapping his fingers. Moments later gigantic tentacles belonging to none other than the legendary kraken rose from depths. 

 

Everyone on board the barrier platform had no reaction to the appearance of the creature. They had a far more dangerous one on their side. 

The high councilor turned around nodding to Bartolomeo who in turn nodded to Marco the Phoenix. They were beginning to put their plan into motion.

“So be it Neptune.” Luffy spoke snapping his fingers, leaping high into the air. 

Bartolomeo slammed his hands on the barrier causing it to seal the group with the exception of Marco in a box. Activating his awakening from his devil fruit ability, Marco remarkably transformed into his Flaming Phoenix form. It was truly a spectacular spectacle to witness, the others couldn’t help but stare in awe. 

“We all know the plan, we only have an hour so let’s make it quick.” Raleigh spoke. Within an instant Marco the Phoenix clutched the top of the barrier box with it’s talons. Letting out a final stretch before diving into the depths of the ocean.

 

Only moments after they submerged, Neptune realized what their plan was. 

 

“Get to the island now! Protect everyone with your lives.” Neptune yelled to his royal guards, they immediately followed his orders pursuing the group into depths. 

 

Neptune looked up to see the high councilor flying down to earth basked in hellfire. 

“Chaos Flame Jet Pistol!” Luffy shouted throwing his outstretched flaming fist towards Neptune. The king was able to dive deep enough under the water quick enough to avoid a devastating blow. 

 

Landing in the water Luffy expected to drown but his new form’s wings combined with pills he received from Dragon, allowed him to experience the water like he’d never had before. Luffy had always had an obvious fear of the sea ever since he ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi fruit. It was truly his greatest weakness and fear—sinking to the bottom of the ocean hopelessly drowning. Now there was nothing left to fear in his mind, if he could conquer the sea like he had land and air—the heights to his powers were truly limitless.

 

Opening his eyes he came face to face with Neptune. 

 

“I thought you would sink like a rock for sure. I don’t know how you are able to breathe under water, but it will not save you from your fate, devil.” Neptune charged the high councilor hurling an ultramarine attack. 

 

The water came fast and furious forcing Luffy to block the massive force with his wings. Other than flying through the water a good distance he was relatively unharmed. 

 

“You don’t have to do this Neptune, just surrender your lands. Not a single drop of blood needs to be spilled.” The High councilor argued. “Don’t be a fool.”

 

“The only fool here is you boy.” Neptune spoke coldly snapping his fingers again. A massive roar rang out, seven gigantic appendages shot out from the depths. The kraken finally emerged. 

 

Luffy didn’t bat an eye at the creature, it was nothing he hadn’t seen before. The kraken let out a massive roar in turn causing Luffy to prepare his attack. 

 

Pulling his hands together he began gathering hellfire within his hands focusing it into one area for a few moments, before pulling them apart— fully extending his arms to his sides, revealing a hellfire lance. 

 

Luffy looked at the kraken before grabbing the spear. 

 

“Don’t move you overgrown cephalopod, stay right where you are. Lanza Del Infernio!” The high councilor shouted throwing the spear directly into the Kraken’s mouth. 

 

For a few seconds nothing happened, the kraken let out another massive roar before combusting into a large explosion sending the Kraken’s corpse flying for miles. The hellfire continued to burn even in the water. 

 

Neptune was shook by his opponent’s strength. It shouldn’t come as surprise as this was the ruler of the free world for a reason. He defeated Blackbeard, overthrew the government, destroyed the capital of the world, all because of a terrible tragedy— Neptune understood the young man’s pain all too well. 

 

“I know your pain all too well Straw Hat.” Neptune spoke looking anywhere but the high councilor. He focused on the descending corpse of his beloved kraken.   
Neptune swam closer to the young man who kept his distance.

 

“You don’t know shit about me, just surrender.” The younger man said growing impatient.

 

Neptune grew angry at the stubborn rubber man. “I know you lost your loved ones and now walk the path of vengeance.” The merman spoke wisely only causing Luffy more anger. Neptune continued, “My wife, My Queen, my Otohime, was assassinated by the man you defeated, Hordy Jones. I understand your pain, your loss, the need for revenge.” The king had to continue to buy time he was planning to end this fight soon.

 

“Then why are you against me?” The high councilor asked a confused expression on his face. He couldn’t wrap his mind around why he wouldn’t personally see to that bastard’s execution.

 

Neptune looked solemn before answering.   
“Her dream was to always have integration with the surface world. But I refuse to side with someone who feeds into the need for revenge no matter their reasons. I chose to preserve her ideals rather than give into my selfish desires for revenge. I chose my family, would about you? What do you gain by ruling the world.” 

 

“You’re unbearably naive. If you couldn’t kill the man who murdered your wife and tore a hole in your family— you’re weak, there is no place for fragile rulers like you. Neptune you don’t deserve to be King.” Said Luffy angering Neptune even further. He began charging his fist with a water based attack. 

 

“I see now you are truly an enemy I can’t come to terms with. One of us will die here and it will determine the ruler of the free world.” The older merman spoke knowing his secret attack would work, he just needed to get close.

 

Neptune prepared his water strikes hurling towards Luffy with great speed. The rubber man was also coming right for him aiming directly for the King’s heart. 

 

“YOU FOOL! YOU DARE TO CHALLENGE THE GOD OF THE SEA!” King Neptune shouted ready to unleash his attack.

 

Luffy was reeling his fist back ready to deal the lethal blow when something below Neptune caught his eye. A moderate sized squid was carrying his trident heading for his open hand. Luffy realized it was too late that he’d been baited into a trap. The trident was plunged through the high councilor’s stomach trapping him. 

 

“I told you, I am the God of the Sea!” Neptune yelled holding Luffy and the trident above his head triumphantly. 

 

The more Luffy struggled the more he became entrapped by the trident. Another large creature caught his eye as it was heading straight for him, ready to devour him whole. 

 

“You gotta be fucking kidding me.” Luffy said to himself before curling his wings around him before being eaten by Neptune’s pet great white shark.

 

King Neptune laughed triumphantly holding trident above his head. Never in his mind had it occurred the fight would end this way. The high councilor was overrated as he expected. His pain and rage only ran so deep. The king couldn’t help reminisce when the straw hat captain briefly visited the island. He was seen as hero before all of this, even going so far as to challenge Big Mom for them. Neptune compared his tragedy to the fallen rubber man’s. He understood all to well the hunger for vengeance. However once certain lines were crossed there was no going back, even he knew that. Despite ridding the corrupt world government, destroying a majority of the navy, and bringing a certain peace to the world— The high councilor was a mass murderer. All the innocent families of everyone who had no choice in how they lived their life. Celestials, nobles, and slaves alike all had a right to live, they didn’t deserve to be executed without judgement.

 

Neptune wasted no time regrouping with his great white. 

 

“Good boy.” He said petting the shark on nose before continuing, “We have to hurry and protect the kingdom, hurry my friend!” 

 

The two raced their way down into the depths heading for the underwater paradise. 

 

Neptune turned around to realize his friend was lagging behind breathing a little heavy, he could telepathically sense his friend’s distress.

 

“Hey come here. What’s wrong boy?” He asked petting it’s nose. 

 

The shark began violently thrashing around spouting blood from its eyes, mouth, and nose. He was desperately begging for his help.

 

“H-Hey stay with me buddy your okay!” Neptune stammered not sure how to relieve his friend of his pain. He could sense the distress coming from the sharks stomach. 

 

“Okay, Okay let me see.” The king said flipping the shark on its side to see its stomach. Neptune gasped in terror as he seen a hellfire blade protrude through the shark’s lower stomach before slicing it to its neck. 

 

The ocean was painted in red as two hands grabbed the incinerated flaps of skin on the shark. The hands violently tore open his pet’s stomach spilling its intestines on Neptune causing him to nearly vomit. The God of the Sea could only shrink back in fear barley holding onto his trident. 

 

Out of the shark’s stomach emerged the high councilor virtually unscathed. The King’s pet’s guts stained Luffy, as he finished tearing the shark in half with a sickening rip. A cold chill went down Neptune’s back barley registering what happened in front of him. 

 

He thought it was a total victory and now here the devil stood caked with in his friend’s blood. 

 

“W-what kind of monster are you?” Neptune fearfully asked holding his trident up defensively. Luffy just kept approaching him not stopping to care as the trident pierced his stomach once more until it couldn’t go any further.

“M-my God.” Neptune said completely mortified. 

This brought a small smile to the high councilor’s features. 

“No, Its no god. I have the will of ‘D’, I’m the natural enemy of the gods.” He replied coldly stabbing the king through his heart, incinerating it in seconds, killing him instantly. 

Luffy watched the King’s lifeless body descend into the depths. Now he knew there was no going back in his plan. Fishman Island wouldn’t bow to him willingly and he had no desire destroy it. He wasted no time joining the rest of his council flying through the water hundreds of meters in seconds. 

 

 

The high councilor reached the Fishman Island and Ryugu Palace in minutes. The royal family battled with his comrades. Princess Shirahoshi floated near the battle crying around like he expected. He quickly went over to her to stop her tears.

 

When he approached her she shrieked back in fear at the sight of his form.

“It’s me Princess.” The voice sounded familiar to her. 

“L-Luffy? Is that you?” She asked wiping the tears from her eyes. 

“Yeah its me. Don’t worry it’ll be alright.” He spoke trying to calm her down. 

The princess expected Luffy to be accompanying her father to try and stop the men from battling her family. 

“Luffy where is my father?” She asked hoping he would say on his way or he’s just fine. He wasn’t going to lie to her, she was the queen now—it was time for her to act like it. 

“He’s dead Shirahoshi, I killed him, it was either me or him.” Luffy said with an even tone. The princess was now even crying harder than ever and it pissed him off—he was running out of time. 

 

“Listen! Listen to me Shirahoshi!” The high councilor demanded trying to get her tears to stop.

 

Sighing audibly he knew there was no way of consoling her—so he spoke his truth. 

 

“Princess I’m sorry for your loss.” He said softly causing her to look up at him. “Your old man knew what he was getting into, he went down fighting like a great warrior of the sea. I know your pain, losing someone very precious too you hurts now, but in time, it will make you stronger than you’ve ever imagined. You were a crybaby when I met you and you’re a crybaby now. It’s because of your father’s isolationism your that way, it’s not your fault—you’re sheltered. I give you the chance to be free, make you and your people strong, to see the open oceans on land. I can make your mother’s dream come true by integrating Fishman Island with the surface world.” Luffy said hoping she would understand him.

 

“How did you know that?” She asked bangs hiding her eyes. “How did know about my mother’s dream?” 

 

“Your father told me during our fight. He said he didn’t get revenge on her killer to keep her ideals alive, yet he kept you guys isolated from the rest of the world. You can change that Shirahoshi, I can allow you fulfill your mother’s dream.” Luffy said trying his best to bring her to his side.

 

“Then just what the hell do you want?! You kill my father and ask me to join you, I should take your head!” She screamed with rage. 

For the first time in a long while Luffy showed a grin. 

There she was, Queen of the Fishman Island and Ruler of the Kyugu palace. “Your pain already made you stronger princess, never let it go and if truly hate me, you can try and kill me if you want. I’d rather not leave the Fishman Island in the hands of a human though, you or your people would never accept that—we both know that.” The rubber man said folding his arms. 

 

“You still haven’t told me what you want?” She asked death glaring at him. 

 

“I want dominion over the Sea Kings and when the time comes I need them to fight Kaido alongside me.” Luffy said.

 

“So you did all this—“ Shirahoshi started.

Luffy cut her off. “I owe you this princess. Before your father died in battle he asked me what would I gain from ruling—he was wrong. I’m not doing this to rule, I’m doing this to protect. I couldn’t protect my loved ones and I lost them her before my eyes without a goodbye. I’m doing this to make the world a better place, so something like that never happens again.” Luffy spoke trying to gauge a reaction from the princess. 

 

“By her.. do you mean?” She asked holding her hand up to her chest. 

“Yes Shirahoshi.” He said simply. 

Tears started to well up after hearing what he had gone through. She could feel it now, she understood his pain. The hurt in his eyes reflected in his soul, showing a damaged spirit. The once unbreakable confidence was replaced with a calculated coldness. She would never forgive him for what he did, but she could grant him what he wanted if he delivered on his promise of integration.

 

“Is it a deal then?” Shirahoshi asked holding her pinky out for him to take.

 

“It’s a deal. I keep my word, I did return after all.” He said with a slight grin stretching his pinky around hers. 

 

“You did. Though we will never be on friendly terms, I-“ she hesitated a moment before continuing. “I only want to keep my people safe and make Fishman Island more prosperous than its ever been—I want to complete my mother’s vision for my home.” She spoke with confidence. 

 

Luffy satisfied with her answer turned away. “Damn we can’t be friends? I was just starting to like you.” Luffy remarked heading over to his council with the princess close behind. 

 

Silver Kings Raleigh approached the pair.  
“High Councilor, Princess, the citizens and royal family are refusing to surrender they’re willing to fight to death.” The silver haired man said. 

 

The princess immediately tensed fearing what the council might do. 

 

“If you hurt any of my family or my any citizens the deals off, you hear me!” Shirahoshi shouted ready to lose her life to save her family and citizens. 

 

“Relax princess, sit back and enjoy the show. No harm will come to the citizens, however, order your family to stand down—they’re not citizens.” Luffy said walking with Raleigh towards the edge of the island seeing the royal family still fighting with his comrades. 

 

“Tell them to stand down princess.” The high councilor repeated.

 

“Don’t order me again, I will tell them.” She snapped causing Luffy to give a satisfied smirk. 

 

The princess begged her siblings to come to ceasefire, which they complied immediately seeing they were overmatched overwhelmingly. The citizens were still not going to back down without a fight and risked starting a riot. 

 

“Times almost up son, time for that plan of yours.” Dragon said eyeing the island in it’s entirety. Luffy whistled loudly calling Bartolomeo to his side. 

 

“On it Luffy senpai!” The super rookie shouted with glee summoning his ultimate barrier. “Now let’s scoop this bitch out the sea!” 

 

All the members of the council with the exception of Luffy and Marco, jumped on the edge of the massive barrier. Watching as it dug through the rough sand, scraping into the very foundation of Fishman Island. 

 

The dolly like barrier slowly began to scrape its way full securing itself underneath the island. 

 

“W-what are you doing?” The royal family asked demanding Luffy explain himself. 

 

“I have your loyalty, we made a deal. I’m the high councilor, I need the citizens to pledge themselves to me. No harm will come to them.” He repeated heading off towards the council. 

 

Marco turned into his Phoenix form once again illuminating the pitch black ocean for miles around. The Phoenix flew to the very top of the Ryuku kingdom, the highest peak on the island. Placing his talons on the top he began to pull using all his might. The island began pulling off the ground slowly but surely. 

 

The citizens were in complete disarray as their home was raised up off the ground. They vowed to not yield no matter what, as they could’ve guessed their king was dead. The fishman would never bow to land dweller. 

 

The council standing on the barrier lifting the island itself were Bartolomeo, Raleigh, Kizaru, Bartholomew Kuma, Ivankov, And Dragon. All of the council members used their full strength finally pushing the island further off the ground. 

 

Underneath the barrier Luffy began to show his full strength—he was done holding back. The island ascended hundreds of meters in seconds. It took mere minutes before the revolutionary group emerged from ocean carrying Fishman Island into the sky. 

 

Shirahoshi and her family could only watch from the ocean surface in horror as their only home was taken away. She couldn’t help but think about the safety of her citizens. Luffy promised he wouldn’t harm them, he needed the Sea Kings. The princess couldn’t help wonder where he was heading. She was pulled from her thoughts by Revolutionary ships surrounding them. 

 

For the past few hours Vivi and her subordinates rode through the deserts of Alabasta. Early morning reports said that Fishman Island had been dropped on the middle of her land. No one believed it until the citizens all began to ride out there too see the legendary island for themselves. 

 

Vivi couldn’t believe what Luffy did. The old him she traveled with early in her adventures, would have never done something like that. He was always sweet and moronic, if he truly did this he was no longer that person. 

The sky blue haired princess couldn’t help thinking back to Nami’s funeral. Everyone who knew her was there, even the straw hats. She didn’t ask them questions about Luffy in fear of hurting them even more. It truly broke her heart to see the group so hurt at the loss of their two friends. She wondered why Luffy wouldn’t attend or at least send word to his friends.

 

The massive structure in the middle of the scorching desert appeared behind the blinding heat. Vivi and her party finally reached the island to see citizens gathered around looking at the aquatic city as if it was a side show attraction. 

 

Dismounting her horse the princess made her way to towards the center of the crowd. Breaking through the crowd she saw Luffy and his company smoking cigars all discussing their own agendas. They looked pleased with their actions. 

 

“Just what the hell is going on here?!” Vivi shouted. The council of men ignored her. Becoming irritated she walked directly up to the high councilor catching his attention. 

 

“Vivi long time no see.” He simply said continuing to puff his cigar. Luffy couldn’t care less if she was here. His goals were far more important than anything at this point— his day was barley half way over. The last thing he wanted was another princess in his face. 

 

The princess of Alabasta wasn’t having none of his pleasantries. “I want you and the island out of the country immediately.” Vivi stated. Her voice was starting to strain at the look of ignorance Luffy was giving her. He looked disinterested in her being here. Feeling her pride hurt at his coldness, she decided to be cold hearted right back.

 

“Why weren’t you there?” She asked causing him to immediately snap his head in her direction his mouth slightly agape.

 

“I couldn’t Vivi, you wouldn’t get it. Your a spoiled princess now, just enjoy your great life and leave me alone.” He spoke returning to smoke his cigar only for her to smack it into the sand. 

 

Vivi’s anger began to grow. She was upset with him for not opening up to her about his pain. For not trusting her to be his friend like he did before. 

 

“Your friends miss you Y’know. I saw them at the funeral, they want to see you again.” Vivi spoke softly hoping to get to him.

 

“It’s not any of your business, stay out of it.” Luffy was growing weary of her. The high councilor picked up his cigar dusting it off before lighting it again. 

 

Tears started to well up in the blue haired princess’s eyes. Luffy could feel slight remorse seeing as she was on the verge of crying.

 

“Look Vivi, I can never go back to my old life, not after what happened. I saw her die in my arms, along with my child.” Luffy said causing his council to shift uncomfortably while Vivi started sobbing completely now. Tears started to flow from her cheeks wetting the sand.

 

She hugged Luffy tightly. The woman pulled back looking into his eyes. They were the same externally but internally the once innocent light that lit up in his eyes was no more. All that remained was pain, anger, and a hint of sadness. 

 

“I didn’t know she was...” Vivi covered her mouth again not to loud out a sob. 

 

Luffy put a hand on her shoulder.   
“Trust me Vivi, all of this is for her. I’m here to protect not rule. These citizens will remain unharmed and will return to the sea before sundown.” Said Luffy 

 

Vivi could only bury her head in his shoulder still crying. 

 

“I loved them so much Vivi, I’ll never be who I was again and I know that hurts. But I’d like to remain allies, I will need your help down the line.” Luffy said hoping she would agree. 

 

“Anything.” Vivi said determined to help him any way she could. The princess may have not agreed completely with his actions but she felt a debt to her deceased friend to look out for him. 

 

 

The council returned the Fishman Island in the evening after they spent nearly eight hours in the Alabastan heat. They returned the city into the ocean where they lifted it from. Sharihoshi and her family bitterly bid them all farewell before they returned home. Luffy’s show of strength had worked, the citizens stopped their uprising accepting Sharihoshi as the new queen. He successfully secured the Sea Kings. When the day came for him to defeat Kaido, he would grant her mother’s wish.

 

The council landed on the revolutionary ship exhausted from the exploits of the day. It truly was a huge success for them. Not only had they secured an ancient weapon they successfully got Fishman Island to pledge to them albeit begrudgingly. Honestly Luffy couldn’t see it going down any other way, fishman wouldn’t fully accept humans many generations from now, even after integration.

 

The only thing on his mind now was the Land of Zou. The high councilor wasn’t willing to wait until the next day to secure it. The news of their exploits to Fishman Island had most likely spread to the majority of the population. If he wandered into Zou too late it could spell trouble. On top of that his council was tired, he needed only two. 

 

“Marco, Kizaru, we’re heading off to Zou.” Luffy said catching everyone’s attention.

 

“Ohh.. out of all the people I team up with you” Borsalino said sarcastically stretching readying himself for the trip. 

 

“Shut up! It’s not like I like it any better! Marco snapped.

 

The blonde haired Phoenix stood up as well. “That place will be a completely different challenge from Fishman Island. We might need a different plan.” Marco said in contemplation.

 

“Well whatever you decide Son, it will be the right one.” Dragon said nodding towards the trio. 

 

“Us geezers should be heading back to base, we need our rest.” Ivankov chuckled at the mock disdain Bartolomeo had for his comment about being a called a geezer.

Raleigh and the rest bid the trio farewell disappearing in the confines of the large ship. 

 

“I agree with Pineapple head high councilor, we should try a less subtle approach.” Kizaru stated a hint of amusement on his carefree features. 

 

“Huh? You call him that too?” Luffy asked the former navy admiral who just shrugged. 

 

“Hey I’m right here dammit! You want to call me that just make sure I’m gone next time got it?!” Marco comically shouted at the two raising his fist, the pair paid no mind to his outburst.

 

Luffy couldn’t think of a better plan than luring Momonosuke to his side. It was a different situation then Princess Sharishoshi, but similarly in order to kill Kaido, this was necessary. 

 

“Do you have another energy to fly us there? Your Phoenix power is amazing.” Luffy stated complimenting Marco’s rare devil fruit. It reminded him of his own.

 

“Thanks High councilor. It’s only a one way trip I’m afraid, I can get us there or back to base— not both.” Marco said looking to the other two. 

 

“I’ll get is there in no time.” Kizaru grinned grabbing the other two by their shirts.  
“Might want to hold on so you don’t get thrown off somewhere, okay?” 

 

“Wait! What the hells that supp—“ Luffy and Marco said, only to vanish in a flash of light. In an a matter of less minute, the three landed safely onto the familiar land of Zou. 

Marco turned around to see Kizaru on a knee. 

 

“Oi you good man?” He asked.

 

The sharply dressed man held up a hand standing up immediately. “It’s fine. It’s been a long day and like you, I can’t use that ability for now, it was a one way ticket.” Said Kizaru dusting off his pants. 

 

“It’s cool I’ll get us back, just give the word high councilor.” Marco spoke earning an understanding nod from their leader. The trio trudged on through the thick forest looking for the Samurai outpost. 

 

After a couples minutes of walking in silence they noticed something was off. Rustling noise were heard from above all around them—they were being tracked. 

 

Luffy held his hand up signaling the two stopping their movements. 

 

An all too familiar feeling hit him. The trio turned around to an angry army of minks led by feline Master Cat Viper and the canine Duke Inuarashi. The three men could sense the killer intent radiating from these minks. It would not be at all be like the encounter from earlier. 

 

Two more familiar faces appeared greeting the high councilor as if they’d seen him yesterday. 

 

A petite bunny mink hoped up and down excitingly ready to run over when Cat Viper grabbed the bunny by her shirt.   
“This won’t be a peaceful negotiation.” He spoke to no one in particular. 

 

“What business do you have coming here devil?” Duke Inuarashi asked clearly grumpy from being awake this late. 

 

Luffy checked his surroundings once more. Minks covered the trees in every direction too far out of sight to see clearly. If they didn’t be careful, it could be trouble, he was still recovering from earlier. 

 

The high counselor considered his words before answering, “I want Zunisha.” He said simply causing the mink’s to grow stiff. 

 

“Just what the hell do you want with our home?” Cat Viper inquired curious about the man’s intentions.

 

“You should know, this creature is an ancient weapon, here since the beginning of time and it will be here long after we’re gone. I need it to defeat Kaido.” Luffy stated stepping closer to the minks causing them to raise there guards. 

 

The canine duke laughed loudly as well causing the rest of the minks to join. 

 

“We expected as much, but unlike the fishmen we are willing to die right here right now.” Cat Viper spoke smoking his kiseru. “We will kill you before we give up our home make no mistake.”

 

Wanda and Carrot couldn’t help but be torn between the two sides. On one hand they were loyal to the minks, on the other there stood the minks former savior Monkey D Luffy— former leader of their alliance. He was in danger of being killed and the two were mortified to watch the slaughter. 

 

“Master Cat Viper, we shouldn’t kill him surely there’s—“ Wanda started but was interrupted. 

“Silence woman this man is cold hearted killer. You slaughtered the former King Neptune did you not?” Duke Inuarashi asked already knowing full well.

 

Luffy and his two emperors were not the least bit intimidated and were not about to back down to these minks. 

 

The high councilor contemplated before answering, “He died for what he believed in, nothing wrong with that. You can all do the same or follow Queen Sharihoshi’s example. I do offer integration into the royal city when it’s finished, you have my word. You guys won’t have to hide from the world anymore.” 

 

The minks conversed amongst themselves discussing the high councilor’s words. He wasn’t there to destroy their home he needed it— he would preserve it. Cat Viper silenced the minks in an instant.

 

“We can’t follow someone like you. The only thing that drives you is pain, anger, and your dangerous ideology. As one half of the leaders of the minks, I refuse your offer with all due respect.” The canine Duke spoke sternly.

Cat Viper gave an unnoticed signal wrapping the three men in razor thin ropes used to execute enemies in a horrific manner. The trio couldn’t move a muscle and were completely held at the mercy of the mink tribe. 

 

“You will be executed immediately.” Cat Viper said still puffing his pipe. 

 

Carrot and Wanda were horrified at the brutal display of restraint. The mink tribe were out for blood. 

 

“You can’t do this, we are not like this! He saved us.” Carrot tried to reach her masters to no avail. The trio was completely helpless. 

 

“What’s going the hell is going on here?!” Kin’emon shouted entering the fray. He was followed closely by Raizo, Kanjuro, and Kozuki Momonosuke. 

 

A small look of relief spread across the high councilor’s features. 

 

“We are executing trespassers who seek to take our land from us.” The Duke spoke pulling out his sword.

 

The looks on the samurais’ faces said it all. Their once savior and leader of the alliance was about to be executed by the minks. The minks were loyal to the Kozuki Family they would listen to them.

 

“Do you know who this is? This is—“ Kanjuro started. 

 

The Cat Viper interrupted the red haired samurai.

 

“Momonosuke! Come here!” The giant feline commanded brought the boy to his side forcing him to face the high councilor.  
Duke Inuarashi handed the boy his sword.

 

“This man has betrayed the alliance we shared, and now threatens your home. By our laws he must be executed. This is the next step towards taking down Kaido.” Inuarashi said causing the boy to grip the sword tightly.

 

The remaining samurai were outraged at the request by the mink leaders. They were going to force a boy nearly ten to execute his friend—it was madness.

 

“Master Cat Viper, Duke Inuarashi, this is unethical you can’t—“ Kin’meon started but was cut off. 

 

“Didn’t I say silence, the boy must follow the laws.” The Duke said turning his attention back to Momonosuke. 

 

“What a load of crap.” Luffy spoke his hat covering his eyes. “Your laws are bullshit. You say you execute an invader, I’m trying to save the world!” The high councilor struggled to escape his entrapment.

 

The two leaders of the minks couldn’t help but grin at his efforts. 

 

“Those lines that bind your are made of sea prism stone and so is this.” The Duke indicates towards the sword. “I’m afraid it’s all over, high councilor. Momonosuke the execution is in your hands.” The large mink finished taking a few steps back.

 

The boy looked at the sword in his hands before glancing at Luffy. He looked relatively the same except for his eyes. The pain, anger reflected in his demeanor and actions. Every movement he made was based on an unquenchable thirst for vengeance.

 

“Why did you come here? What do you want Luffy?” The boy asked quietly. Luffy could tell he was being genuine—the kid still was innocent and naive. 

 

“I came here for you Momonosuke, I need your ability to control Zunisha, it’s the key to defeating Kaido.” The high councilor said.

 

“So you did come here to threaten my home. I should just execute you.” The boy spoke tightening his grip on the sword.

 

Wether this worked out or not Luffy was not going to lay a finger on Momonosuke. If he was going to be executed by the boy then so be it. However he wouldn’t go down without a fight. 

 

“You could, but if you do, you’ll never defeat Kaido, you wouldn’t even touch him, not without me.” Luffy responded. 

 

Momonosuke shadowed his eyes covering his expression. None of it made any sense as to why Luffy was all of a sudden coming here demanding the ancient weapon. He wondered what the hell happened to him since the last time he saw him. Even after the evacuation and retreat from Wano he looked a lot happier than this. What the hell happened?

 

“Before I execute you... tell me why your doing all this. Last time I saw you...you looked happy. What happened to you Luffy?” The kid asked naively causing the high councilor to come to a realization—Momonosuke didn’t know. 

 

The high councilor sunk his head towards the ground, painful memories entering his mind. 

 

“I couldn’t save Nami...” the words left his words like a low whisper, it was so quiet nearly everyone heard it. “I lost her and my child that day... as well as the trust of my friends.. so when you ask me why I’m doing this. It’s so that never happens again, like I said I want to protect not rule!Luffy shouted ducking his head again slightly. The pain in his heart started to get his blood boiling. 

 

Momonosuke took a horrified step back nearly letting the sword drop from his grasp. The boy knew the orange haired navigator very well. Out of the straw hats he’d always been closest to her. She’d shown him such kindness after his escape from Punk Hazard, he truly was grateful to have known her. It all made sense to him now, he understood Luffy’s pain. He didn’t fully understand why he was doing what he was doing, but there was a purpose behind his actions. 

 

“Momonosuke, whatever his reasons, his actions are inexcusable he must be executed.” The mink leaders were running out of patience the same as Luffy. 

 

Momonosuke rose his sword into the air above Luffy’s head.

 

“Your still weak Momonosuke.” This caused the boy to regain his grip.

 

“I can change all that, you want revenge on Kaido for killing your parents right? Then you must choose what you want right here and now. Do you want to avenge your parents murder or stay true to your foolish ideals by executing me?!” Luffy’s blood burned as he felt his form trying to release, he just had to hold it back for a minute longer. 

 

“Don’t listen to him Momonosuke!” The mink leaders shouted hoping the boy would ignore the high councilor’s words.

 

Luffy continued, “We share the same pain I can see it in you. The need for revenge, you wanting to restore your family to glory, and take back Wano. I will give that all too you. But you have to choose what you want it can’t be both!” The high councilor shouted trying to break his restraints.

 

“You want to be a weak sheltered crybaby your whole life, taking orders from minks or do you want to be a man, a powerful shogun like you told me you wanted to be! CHOOSE!” Luffy said clearly at his melting point.

 

Momonosuke rose his sword high, directly above Luffy’s nape ready for the execution. The boy took a glance at the minks behind him nodding for him to continue. He looked to the three samurai that raised him since his parents deaths. They were looking away and held their heads in shame. He knew either decision they would stand by him. Momonosuke glanced towards the high councilor seeing his head bowed. He looked ready to accept death—almost waiting for it. The boy thought about the former straw hat captain’s navigator once again. If there was one thing that hadn’t changed about Luffy it was he couldn’t lie. He knew the navigator had a soft spot for her captain. When the two ladies from the straw hats allowed him to respectfully share their bed he could hear her softly say his name in her sleep. The painful memory confirmed that Luffy truly did love her and was doing this in order to make the world a better place. The young man had made his decision. 

 

Luffy felt his binds break meaning he was free—Momonosuke chose revenge. 

 

“unlimited...POWER!” The high councilor yelled transforming into his dragon released state causing he minks to step back in fear. The thundering wave of power broke the binds holding his emperors, sending minks flying through the forest. 

“Momonosuke...What have you done?” Cat Viper asked dropping his pipe from shock. It wasn’t supposed to go this way.

“I’m doing what’s best for my people. I thank you for everything, Nekomamushi, Inuarashi.” The young shogun said walking back towards his group. 

 

“I see them we must execute all the traitors then.” Inuarashi coldly stated getting ready to attack the monstrous form of Luffy. 

 

Borsalino intercepted the Duke before giving him a light kick under the chin sending him flying off in the distance. The angered minks turned their attention to the traitorous samurai. 

 

“I’ll handle this one High councilor, I’ve been looking for a worthy opponent all day.” Kizaru said grinning before vanishing in a ray of light. 

 

Marco confronted Master Cat Viper as he stepped towards Luffy. 

 

“High Councilor, The boy.” Marco simply said nodding towards the last of the Kozuki family. Marco was right, protecting Momonosuke was the priority. 

 

Without hesitation Luffy ignited his armament haki and hellfire to surround his forearms. He couldn’t risk using a large attack on surrounding minks, he couldn’t risk losing the surviving Kozuki clan. 

 

Luffy landed on top of the clan protecting them with his armored wings. The minks were desperately trying to shock him with their electrified fists. He could feel hundreds of fists pounding on his wings. In a split second his wings burst open releasing a tremendous force, extending into the air, knocking every mink in the near vicinity off the ground.

 

The high councilor began slicing through minks’ bodies from all directions. The minks cowered at fearsome sight of the demon. His hands resembled burning blades, the cerulean and blacks flames danced across his forearms. Every strike he sent out dealt a lethal blow. 

 

Kizaru had no problems fighting his opponent. Despite having one leg, the old Duke was faster than he expected—however he was much quicker. The former admiral had his hand calmly placed in his pocket waiting for the Duke to emerge from the surrounding dense forest. Darkness fell on the land, Inuarashi had the advantage for now. 

 

It was ironic how Borsalino ended up in this situation. When he was a kid his parents forced him to study relentlessly into the night. If he didn’t his parents would scold him without mercy. So he worked tirelessly even at night only having candlelight to work. Once the candle went out he would be left in the dark. He hated the dark it always put a certain fear in him. However once he obtained the Pika Pika no Mi fruit his fear of the dark went away. He always knew the light would be with him. He’d been able to work tirelessly earning the high esteemed life of an admiral in his previous venture. Now here he stood, his opponent using the darkness thinking it was his advantage. Any other opponent would be shaking in their shoes, Borsalino was unfazed—the light was always with him, he hadn’t feared the dark or much less anything since he was eight. 

 

A voice emerged from the darkness stopping Kizaru in his tracks.   
“Why do you follow a man such as that?” Inuarashi’s voice came from the surrounding forest. 

 

“Hmm.. oh me? I’ve served under worse monsters.” Kizaru said continuing to walk through the forest into complete darkness.

 

“So you serve one monster just to serve another?” Inuarashi spoke again once stopping the man in place. 

 

“Monster you say. Hmm.. you’ve lived too long to think like that Inuarashi. We’re all greater than the worse thing we’ve ever done.” Kizaru said igniting the light in his hand to lighten up the surrounding area. 

 

The Duke stood meters away with minks surrounding Kizaru from all directions ready to strike on command. 

 

“All of you are all the same, power hungry monsters out to burn the world, you’ll all die here.” The large canine prepared his attack. 

 

“Again Inuarashi, you have it wrong. That kid will change the world for the better. Necessary sacrifices have to be made, that’s the natural order of things. That’s what I believe in.” Kizaru said putting his hands in pockets. 

 

The minks were given the signal to attack. All at once, the tribe dashed towards the former admiral at high speeds. 

 

“Too slow.” Kizaru spoke cooly vanishing in a beam of light. The minks all stopped in the middle of the area standing where the captain stood. 

 

A voice from above caused them to look towards the sky. 

 

“You fought well, but it ends now. Yasakami no Matagama!” The yonko’s hands lit up in a beam of light before releasing it toward the helpless minks. “There’s no escape.” 

 

The light immediately began hitting every mink dealing them a lethal blow. Finally the light grew brighter before causing one more explosion finishing off the tribe. 

 

Teleporting next to the fallen Duke he could see the light rays had shot directly through his body leaving him riddled with gaping holes. The blood stained the surrounding area soaking into grass. 

 

“This all could’ve been so simple. Why fight? It seemed pretty futile wouldn’t you say?” The yonko asked lighting a cigar. 

 

Inuarashi laughed lowly while coughing out blood. “W-why you...asked...why I fought...” the canine turned his head looking at the carnage of his fellow minks. “I-I fought for MY peo-“

“You don’t seem to get it do you? You fought a battle knowing you couldn’t win and got your people killed.” Kizaru spoke slightly raising his tone. 

The Duke chuckled once more. “N-no matter how...” Inuarashi coughed up large amounts of blood, he didn’t have much longer. “how much stronger people are, you always fight to the death, for your ideals...” the canine was coughing up more blood slowly bleeding out. 

 

“That’s nonsense.” Kizaru stated shooting a final ray of light into Inuarashi’s forehead ending his suffering. 

 

Taking a couple drags from his cigar, Borsalino looked around the pile of mink corpses and the surrounding area.

 

“Hmm maybe I overdid it.” Taking one more long drag he grabbed the body of the deceased canine Duke, teleporting towards the high councilor. 

 

 

Marco’s battle with the Cat Viper and his mink tribe were faster than he anticipated. The battle was evenly matched due to both of them missing an arm. Though it did nothing to hinder their physical abilities, it was an interesting matchup nonetheless. Marco had always admired the Cat Viper, as he was a former member of the Whitebeard Pirates—long before he joined. 

 

On the Moby Dick, the feline’s name was always mentioned in war tales. He was a living legend. But as far as Marco was concerned the Whitebeard Pirates were officially dead. After the death of Pops and the defeat at the hand’s of Blackbeard, the name became tarnished, there was no order within the ranks. Marco had no desire to live up to the mantle of Whitebeard, he did not have that type of ambition. Before Pop’s death, Marco felt like his family was whole, now a hole was left in his heart at the lost of his family. He still wasn’t sure what brought him to join the regime. He pledged himself to the high councilor—becoming a new yonko. Marco was sure at first it was because Luffy had killed Blackbeard, thus avenging his family. Now what drove him was the understanding of Luffy’s pain. He wasn’t sure what it was like to lose to that degree, but he lost most of the family he’d known— the family he loved dearly. 

 

Marco cut down approaching minks like swatting flies. The Phoenix flames burned brightly illuminating his path. He assumed the feline would attempt to hide in the trees. His opponents never realized, you can’t run or hide from Marco the Phoenix. 

 

Minks jumped down from the nearby trees surrounding him, prepping their shocks. 

 

“Come on then, I’ll show you the technique that made me first squad commander of the Whitebeard Pirates.” 

 

Without a second to waste the minks all moved to attack. Marco slid his foot slightly behind the other one staggering his stance a bit. 

 

The minks were caught by the whirlwind Marco created, spinning his flaming wings around in circles, trapping the enemies. The flaming Phoenix released his whirlwind sending the burned corpses flying into the forest. 

 

Marco quickly jumped backwards out of the path of an angry Cat Viper. 

 

“Why do you serve that monster Marco the Phoenix?” The large feline asked approaching the still emperor. 

 

Marco wasn’t entirely sure himself. Only in due time would he truly know, for now he told himself to make the world better.   
“He plans to make the world safer wouldn’t you want that?” Marco retorted.

 

The Cat Viper knew that was what he was planning to say. All rulers of the world are the same, it’s in their nature. Power hungry, blood thirsty, and vengeful to a fault. He also knew Marco was different, he had to be if he was apart of the Whitebeard Pirates—especially as first squad commander. 

 

“You do realize your spitting on everything Whitebeard’s code stands for. To serve someone like him makes you a disgrace.” 

 

Marco grew agitated at the feline’s words, he’d abandoned them. Maybe if he was there, Whitebeard and Ace could’ve still been with them. His family would’ve still been together. 

 

“I’m no disgrace, I served the Whitebeard Pirates until the last day before we disbanded. A coward like you has no right to call me a disgrace. Pops believed in you and you weren’t even there when he was murdered!” Marco the Phoenix shouted his flames growing brighter.

 

The Master Cat Viper looked remorseful for a second before returning Marco’s death glare. “You don’t know what you speak of boy.” The master challenged charging his attack. 

 

“You do realize there’s no way you can win right?” Marco asked calmly. 

 

Cat Viper wordlessly charged heading straight for the emperor. 

 

“Beast Chain!” Marco yelled transforming into his flaming Phoenix form dashing straight for the feline. Before the cat’s hand could touch Marco he was knocked off his feet by the powerful Phoenix. His attack had completely bypassed the Phoenix’s body. Marco’s attack proved to be entirely too much speed—juggling the cat in the air swooping in, hitting him repeatedly a couple times with a forceful flaming attack. Coming down one final time, Marco sent the feline into a nearby tree with a loud crash. 

 

The Cat Viper emerged charging an even larger attack, rage over his features, this attack was meant to kill in an instant. 

 

Marco summoned his flaming wings.   
“It ends here.” The man began to run side to side towards the feline hoping to throw his timing off. Once close enough Marco was able to slip past his attack once more landing a kick straight under his chin sending him up in the air. Marco summoned his flaming talons to go along with his wings. He began kicking his taloned feet mercilessly assaulting the Viper who was overwhelmed. The emperor used the momentum from his kick to backflip high above the falling Cat Viper. Once more he transformed into his full Marco the Phoenix form he descended rapidly towards the Cat—it was over. A huge explosion knocked the feline into a large crater.

 

Marco transformed back into his human form wiping the sweat from his brow. He hoped he had enough for the trip back. 

 

Cat Viper emerged from the crater a minute later, bloodied and battered from the attack leaking massive blood from his wounds. 

 

“You should stop, don’t do anything more foolish then you already have.” Marco said hoping he wouldn’t have to finish off the former master. 

 

The old feline just laughed reigniting his pipe. “Can’t finish me off?” 

 

“No your done.” Marco spoke grabbing the Viper by his collar flying back towards the high councilor. 

 

 

Luffy continued slicing and incinerating any mink coming within a few feet of the samurai. He had been slaughtering so many he didn’t even care about where how he killed them. Heads would be sliced in half, split right down the middle, straight through the skull. Every way imaginable the minks were mercilessly killed. 

 

The horrified faces of the minks contorted in horror as limbs went flying off. He decapitated a group of minks coming up behind Momonosuke and his family. 

 

“T-that’s impossible.” One of the minks said running away, he was quickly shot down. 

 

The burning flesh and fur was all over the battlefield. Wanda and Carrot could only watch from a short distance frozen with fear watching all their friends throwing their lives away. 

 

The two friends watched as he ripped a screaming mink in half begging for mercy. They were horrified by his demonic form. Never would they have thought the captain that came to them as hero would return as a ruthless dictator. He claimed he was saving the world, yet here he was slaughtering their fellow minks. 

 

“I-I have to...” Carrot started wanting to try and stop Luffy’s rampage. 

 

Wanda quickly pulled her back pushing her up against a tree. 

 

“He’s not your friend anymore Carrot, whoever he was then, he isn’t that person now.” Wanda said trying to talk sense into her shaken friend. 

 

Carrot tried to hold strong but felt the tears slipping out. “Wanda... he’s doing this because..” the white rabbit couldn’t hold the tears in anymore, letting them fall for everything. 

 

Wanda knew the orange haired navigator well and seen the way she ran to her captain when they reunited. She knew that wouldn’t be the case now, the woman would be fearful and run away from him. No matter how he tried to justify himself, to her he would be a mass murderer and a ruthless dictator. 

 

“Carrot look at me.” Wanda said putting her hands on the side of the bunny’s face. “We have to go, come on.” 

 

“W-where will we go?” Carrot couldn’t help but sob. 

 

“Anywhere but here.” The older mink said pulling her friend by the hand disappearing into the abyss of the forest. 

 

 

Luffy had finished killing every mink except one of the leaders. He was missing an arm, so he leaned on his sword with his good arm for support. 

 

“I thought what they said about you were just a legend... a rumor... a story, to scare little kids ...but your real deal. The demon who dares to challenge the gods. ”The mink laughed a little insanely. It was not a surprise to the high councilor, he slaughtered his tribe. 

 

“So what the hell do you want? Don’t seem to me like you’re trying to make this stinking world a better place. Why you gotta kill all my men? Why you gotta kill me?” The mink questioned as his breath hitched. He fell over onto his face causing it to burst open on the ground. 

“Like I said before, it’s just business.” The high councilor spoke coldly. 

 

“You guys alright?” 

 

The Kozuki clan all nodded getting to their feet. On cue both his emperors arrived holding the bodies of the two mink leaders. 

 

Luffy handed the execution sword to the young shogun. “The man who gives the order for the execution swings the sword.” Momonosuke took the sword gripping it tightly, looking at the fallen feline.

 

“Go on boy, it’s too late to turn back now. Finish it, don’t waver now. You’ve chosen your path of vengeance. Don’t let it consume you, like HIM.” The Cat Viper motioned towards the high councilor. 

Taking one last glance at his deceased canine friend before closing his eyes ready for death. Momonosuke didn’t hesitate executing the lion, plunging the sword in his neck quickly bringing his life to end.

 

“Momonosuke are you—“ Kin’emon was interrupted. 

 

“I’m fine! 

 

The high councilor have a satisfied smirk.  
“Give me a moment alone with the boy.” He spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. 

 

His emperors obeyed joining the Kozuki family. 

“Damn your still alive?” Marco asked not to pleased to see Kizaru following closely behind. 

“I knew it, you did miss me pineapple head.” The sharply dressed admiral joked passing Marco. 

 

“I swear I’m going to kill you one day!” Marco said through grit teeth.

 

Luffy and the rest couldn’t help chuckle at his emperor’s antics. He was highly impressed the pair took down the mightiest warriors of Zou without putting forth much effort.

 

Putting his hands on the boy shoulder he lead him out of hearing distance from the group, away from the carnage. 

 

“Are you alright boy?” Luffy asked seeing the blank expression.

 

Momonosuke had a blank stare still from everything that had occurred. 

 

“I-I didn’t feel good when I killed him, I felt kinda sorry. Is that right?” Momonosuke spoke unsure of the feeling.

 

The high councilor put his hand reassuringly on his shoulder. “It’s never supposed to feel good, You never enjoy it, that’s what separates us from people like Blackbeard. You understand this was necessary don’t you?” 

 

“How?” 

 

“Your stronger now than you were before. If there’s one thing I’m best at it’s seeing things in people. You can be the greatest shogun in the history of Wano with your power. The minks were holding you back from your potential, keeping you prisoner because of their need for Zunisha. This ancient weapon is yours however, you are its master and you would’ve been denied it had they lived.” Luffy spoke taking a seat next to young man.

 

“I see now how it makes sense.” The boy spoke clearly still absorbing the events he witnessed. 

 

The two were content to sit in silence for awhile. 

 

“By the way I got you an army kid.” The man spoke puffing on his newly lit cigar settling comfortably against the tree. 

 

“An army? Like the regime soldiers?” The boy said with a slight frown. 

 

Luffy notes his expression letting out a light laugh. “Na, they’re Blackbeard’s prisoners of war from the Land of Wano. They’re all zoan fruit users, they need a place to live and start over— here would be best.” 

 

Momonosuke got to his feet excitedly with the same gleam in his eyes he’d used to have when he saw or heard of something cool. “Zoan users cool!” He knew exactly what they were. 

 

Luffy stood up as well joining him. “Yup, you have a chance to build your own forces under your own command. Congratulations, young warlord.” The captain gave a slight smile enjoying his cigar. Momonosuke hugged the high councilor slightly surprising him. 

 

“Thank you.” Came the muffled boy’s voice.

Putting his hand on the top of his head he spoke. “You won’t be able to handle meetings alone yet, but I trust your clan. You’ve earned Momonosuke. Let’s go boy, your family has a lot of paper work to fill out.” 

 

“Yeah! I’m glad I don’t have to do any of that.” The kid gave a large smile reminding Luffy of his own when he was the boy’s age. If this boy could smile through something like this, he just may succeed him one day. 

 

Before Luffy could head off Momonosuke called out to him. 

 

“What is it boy?” Luffy was unsure what was bothering him.

 

Momonosuke seemed solemn all of sudden, it confused him. “You said you couldn’t save her... what happened?” 

 

A dark look of his own came across his features. “Boy...” Luffy was in no mood to talk about it. 

“Please I have to know, she was my friend as well—one of the kindest people I’ve ever met in my short life. Without her, I wouldn’t have chosen this path.” 

 

Luffy appreciated the kids honesty. Part of the reason he chose to side with Luffy was his remembrance of his friend. He knew if the navigator believed in Luffy with all her heart then what reason would he not. It made sense. 

 

“Don’t sell yourself short boy, you made the decision for vengeance on Kaido—for the future of your land and people. But very well... sit.” He finally commanded as Momonosuke did as he was told. 

 

Luffy recounted what happened that day In Mariejois. He shortened the story to keep the memories from resurfacing. The high councilor didn’t fail to mention who was responsible and the actions he took afterward. 

 

The kid was speechless. “I see.” Came his reply. The high councilor puffed on smoke patiently waiting him to speak his mind further. 

 

“So your doing all this to protect not rule. You don’t want it to happen to anyone else.” 

 

The high councilor simply nodded his reply. 

 

“Would you have done all this if she was alive?” 

 

Luffy would’ve lost his temper on anyone else but he was still only merely a child. He wondered that same thing himself. 

 

“No...no probably not. I imagine I’d still be running around, not a care in the world.” 

 

Momonosuke could see the man was deep in thought as if wishing to go back to that time. The kid decided to ask something hoping to see if his humanity truly remained. 

 

“Did you love her?” He asked. 

 

“I still do and I always will.” Luffy answered looking towards the night sky. For the first time in awhile he was able to show a true smile before hiding it quickly.

 

With a satisfied look the two made there was back to rest of the group. 

 

“You two lets head out.” Luffy said meeting the pair. 

 

“High councilor!” Kin’emon said. The samarui all bowed to him respectfully. “Thank you for protecting us.” 

 

The three nodded and waved goodbye before they disappeared with the Flaming Phoenix disappearing high into the night sky. 

 

Once they were gone the remaining samurai looked around at the endless carnage. 

 

“We have a lot of work to do, but I’m the first time in awhile I feel like it won’t be for nothing.” Momonosuke said earning nods from his family. They were just proud their leader was growing into a man already. In a matter of minutes he went from a snot nosed brat into a mature young man no longer naive to the world. After everything he went through with the loss of his family, land, and his time at Punk Hazard—he finally took a step towards reclaiming that power aligning himself with the high councilor. The Kozuki clan peacefully watched the stars for a moment before returning home. 

 

 

On the opposite end of the massive land animal. Wanda and Carrot were planning to descend the elephant. 

 

“Wanda I-I can’t..” Carrot was afraid to jump off Zunisha into the darkness below.   
“We’re dead either way, do you trust me?” Wanda asked grabbing both sides of the rabbit’s face. 

 

“Of course Wanda..”

 

“Then, hold on tight.” Wanda removed her cloak waving in the wind before tying it to her wrists. Carrot held onto to her friend’s waist for dear life before she jumped off the elephant. 

 

The two held onto each other tightly as the wind picked up the cloak allowing them to glide off into the distance far away from their home into the darkness of the night. 

 

 

The high councilor along with his two emperors arrived at Ivankov’s fortress bypassing the gates. 

 

The emperors excused themselves for the night retiring to their respective chambers. 

 

Luffy went to his own ready to collapse on his bed. He’d nearly been up a week straight unable to close his eyes. In his most private moments he was still haunted. Him screaming to Akainu to let Nami go, and to fight him alone. Holding her lifeless form in his arms, abandoning his position as the straw hat captain, destroying the holy city Mariejois, taking his vengeance against Akainu’s family thus ending his bloodline. 

 

Now the events today were on his conscience—It was all necessary. Only one life was taken away from Fishman Island. The minks has been a different story, he obliterated them as he had the Celestial Dragons. The high councilor couldn’t help but feel remorseful about the two minks he recognized. Wanda and Carrot were watching from a distance. He chose not to pursue them. In the end it was only a matter of time before they came for him for vengeance of their own—the cycle never ends. 

 

Yawning he headed over to his nightstand to find a stack of papers with a note. 

 

‘Read all to prepare for tomorrow’s meeting.’ -Raleigh 

 

He sighed audibly skimming through the pages quickly he could already see most of it was policy for the regime and his council’s ideals he had to either approve or disapprove of. 

 

Nothing caught his eye until he reached a document signed his grandfather Garp. It was a few locations being reported by citizens of Navy activity. No sign of Fujitora or Green Bull so he wasn’t too interested. 

 

Another document showed reports of hidden Celestials Dragons coming the Entertainment World of Gran Tesoro. Once the place reopened the place continued to harbor anyone, even fugitives. He really hated places like that and wanted to avoid going back there for now. 

 

Finally he flipped to the last page to see a handwritten letter from his brother Sabo. Quickly reading the note Luffy got to his feet. 

 

An emergency meeting was called waking up the council. Each yawning loudly piling in the room dressed only in pajamas. The high councilor had still yet to arrive. 

 

“Is that really necessary?” Marco said sleepily pointing the stuffed teddy bear Kizaru was holding onto. 

 

“Hmm? Oh you mean Teddy, yes it is, it helps me sleep.” The former admiral smirked half asleep. 

 

“Fucking idiot.” Marco facepalmed. 

 

On cue the high councilor appeared stalking slowly towards his chair. 

 

“This couldn’t wait until morning son?” Dragon asked pouring himself and a few others cups of coffee. 

 

“No, were heading off to war tomorrow.” Luffy stated. 

 

“Not Kaido already is it?” Raleigh inquired sipping his coffee. 

 

“No were going to invade Totto Land. It’s about time I collect my fourth emperor and kill Charolette-Linlin.” Luffy spoke to the room. 

 

“We’ll start making preparations right away.” The council all quickly got up heading off to gather their forces until it was only Luffy. 

 

Sinking back in his chair he pulled Sabo’s letter from his signature red charigan, rereading it to make sure. There was no doubt about it now, his friends were heading off to fight Big Mom on their own. He had to help them at any cost. Standing up he tossed the letter aside. Soon he would see the straw hats again. 

 

 

A/N: Next is an episode of Sabo showing his exploits during the events detailed in this chapter. Also the straw hats are back in action! Thanks for reading —like comment subscribe, or do nothing. Thanks for reading!


	8. Episode of Sabo/ Strawhats back in Action

The newly chosen Emperor of the Regime, along with twenty full ships docked into the small port of Acadia located on the south west side of the island Dressrosa.

 

The trip was relatively short, not a single hostile ship was found on the open ocean. The world still celebrated the obliteration of the oppressive World Government, Navy, and Celestial Dragons— wether they were citizens, soldiers, royals, or even pirates. 

 

Sabo exited the ship looking at the massive crowd gathered in the small port town. Knowing it would be too difficult to disembark all the forces in this area, the emperor sent his second in command and ten ships to the small town on the very south end of the island, Sebio. 

 

The crowd cheered and whistled at the regime soldiers. They were worshipped like heroic liberators of the free world—just like the emperor wanted. 

 

Though he would’ve loved nothing more than to celebrate with them, Sabo knew there were more pressing concerns at the moment. He was here to meet the Royal family, to have them sign a treaty. It was simple, they sign or become enemies of the regime. The former revolutionary chief would never let that happen, he was determined to have peaceful negotiations. 

 

Also he was there to check on Luffy’s former crew—the straw hat pirates. There were conflicting reports about their exact location, they were purposely keeping a low profile. 

 

He heard from one his scouts earlier this morning, the Straw Hats were indeed on the island—their allies the Heart Pirates were off the grid. Sabo decided to track down his brother’s former crew first. He began to make his way through the streets crowded by citizens, being escorted by a platoon of Regime soldiers. 

 

Sabo never imagined the reaction would be this extreme. People danced happily in the street holding each other as if tomorrow didn’t exist. The citizens were in a pure state of happiness no longer under the rule tyranny of the World Government and Navy. For everyone it was a fresh start, to finally live the way they wanted too. 

 

The emperor and his escorts made their way towards the heart of the island. The group could see the massive coliseum come into view. The massive structure was the second highest point on the island besides the Royal Palace. 

 

“HEY YOU!” a booming voice shot from a nearby restaurant. The owner waved his hands rapidly trying to gain the emperor’s attention. 

 

Sabo looked the man’s way before stopping his group. The man ran up to him only to be halted by the guards.

 

“Stand down.” Sabo spoke, immediately they withdrew themselves. 

 

“Y-your the new regime right? The new emperor?!” The older man asked desperately.

 

“Yes, how can I help? You look like your in need of it.” Sabo asked. He wasn’t sure what the man was desperately screaming about. But this was part of his job now, he was somewhat of a public servant. He was here to protect not rule. 

 

The old man pointed back to his restaurant. “I know it’s a day of celebration, but there’s a group of pirate bastards that are scaring away everyone else! Their attitude is shit, they wont pay their tab, and they’re refusing to leave!” The owner shouted out of breath from his rant.

 

Sabo wasn’t sure exactly what really was going on, but he was going to get to bottom of it. “Head to Balsa, join up with the forces there, I won’t be long.” Sabo said to the squad leader before excusing himself with the owner. The soldiers wouldn’t dare disobey an order, the squadron resumed their march North.

 

The owner burst into the restaurant pointing towards the back table in the farthest corner of the large room. “There those bastards are, kick those free loaders out!” The man grinned. 

 

“No, there will be none of that. This will cover the tab.” Sabo stated handing the man a bag of gold coins. The owner immediately got amnesia, running off to go count his newly acquired money.

 

The emperor recognized the crew immediately. The straw hat pirates all sat silently eating their plates, not much conversation went on. He approached the table slowly not wanting to disturb them. None of them reacted to him sitting down with them, as if he was invisible. 

 

The nearest member, Zoro peaked his eye open to see who it was before asking what he was here for.

 

“It’s nice to see you guys are alright.” Sabo smiled towards the group who continued to ignore his presence. 

 

“Na, were pretty fucking far from alright.” Zoro said continuing to eat his food. The table glanced up at Sabo who was awkwardly invading their space, sitting there with his hat over his eyes. 

 

“Your an emperor of the regime, don’t you have more important things to do then bug us.” Sanji spoke still looking at his plate.

 

Sabo lifted his hat above his eyes to look directly at them all. “This is my important thing, Luffy told me to make sure you guys were okay.” The blonde hoped to stir a reaction from the group and got nothing but low grumbles amongst the table. 

 

Usopp stopped eating abruptly to address the emperor. “Where is Luffy? Why isn’t he here?” The marksman said with an impatient tone. The crew stopped eating to await Sabo’s remarks. 

 

In all honesty he should’ve expected this cold welcome. The straw hat pirates who were once a prideful group of pirates looked like shells of their former selves. In one day they lost both of their friends, who were supposed to lead them into the future. Despite having their own dreams the crew greatly cared about the others’ ambitions. The captain and navigator were an irreplaceable, integral part of the crew. 

 

“Luffy is out making the world a safer place right now, he’s doing the best he can.” Sabo simply said. It was the best he could offer right now, the straw hats weren’t exactly on friendly terms with the Regime—even he knew that. 

 

Robin stood up despite the low protests from Franky and Chopper. “How dare you!” Robin’s voice turned everyone at the tables attention to her. Robin was shaking profusely holding onto to the table for support, her knuckles turning white from the pressure she was applying.   
“You come here, offering help like you really give a shit. All you care about is your ambitions. We lost our family, and you come here asking if were alright?! How dare you...” Robin said trying not to let fresh tears fall before taking her seat again—Franky rubbed her back in circles soothing her before speaking, “maybe you should go Sabo.”

 

The emperor got the message, they couldn’t care less about his help. If he couldn’t bring any of their friends back, then what the hell was he doing there. Standing up from his seat Sabo began to depart. 

 

“I truly am sorry for your loss Straw Hats, you have my deepest apologies for disturbing you guys, it was rude of me. Don’t bother with the tab, order as much as you like.” Sabo said smiling slightly, dipping his hat as a farewell. The crew could only nod simultaneously patiently waiting for him too leave. 

 

Before he left Sabo placed his card on the table with his private transponder code to his office. With a final glance he was gone in a flash heading toward the Royal Palace.

 

With Sabo finally gone, the Straw Hats returned to their small conversations. The group was disappointed their former captain did not seek them out himself. They wanted answers directly from him, about everything. In no way did they blame him, but they way he acted afterwards bothered them. In the their minds, they expected him to share his pain with them. Luffy had flown off that day never to return to the Sunny. It irked the crew when he didn’t show for the funeral— they figured he was too guilt ridden to show up.

 

Zoro could see the looks on his crew’s faces. Never had they been through such a painful experience. The crew on the way to Dressrosa barley spoke a word to one another, only when handling their duties. The new captain of the straw hats had to be stronger than ever. No longer did he nap in the day, he was constantly training until he collapsed. He accepted the tall order of replacing the rubber man but he vowed to keep his remaining family safe. 

 

Robin took over navigation duties of the crew having some experience and a sharp memory of her friend’s lessons she picked up—she managed. It was impossible for her to sleep in the room she previously shared with Nami. Franky completely redid the room after having given all of Nami’s possessions to her next of kin. Now he and Robin shared the room. The crew knew she had taken it the hardest out of them all. On most nights Franky would hold her until she couldn’t cry anymore. The former demon child silently played with her food too sick to eat, the memories of her friend laying in a white sheet ice cold, refused to leave her mind.

 

Sanji would go crazy if he stayed silent any longer. He stood heading outside muttering something about a smoke. 

 

“Should we go after him?” Chopper asked glancing up at Zoro. 

 

Zoro glanced at the door before answering. “Na, let em go, he’ll be back.” 

 

The group returned to eating, while Sanji sat watching the celebrations of everyone. Young couples kissing, old folks dancing, kids setting off fireworks, the world really celebrated its freedom from oppression. The chef couldn’t blame them if things turned out differently, they would gladly join them. Sanji took a long drag in remembrance of his fallen friends, thinking if he’d ever see Luffy again—much less hear from him.

 

In the distance, hundreds of seagulls flew threw the sunny skyline of Dressrosa. The birds dropped World Press newspapers all over the pavement. Not bothering to stop the celebration, people began to cheer even louder as they picked the papers up. In confusion Sanji picked up one of the newspapers reading the headline. “Fishman Island relocated to Alabasta.” The chef’s cigarette fell out of his mouth seeing the image of Luffy standing in front of the aquatic city, in the middle of the desert.

 

Wasting no time Sanji ran back to the table in a huff shoving the newspaper in their captain’s face. He snatched the paper from the chef before reading it himself nearly choking on his food. Quickly Zoro threw the newspaper into the middle of the table so the entirety of the crew could read the headlines. The shock evident as they had the same reaction as their captain. 

 

“Luffy really did that?” Chopper asked Zoro, not understanding why he would uproot an ancient civilization just to relocate to the hottest desert on earth. 

 

Robin grabbed the paper across the table scanning her eyes along the lengthy article. It read their was only one casualty reported— King Neptune. He apparently used lethal force against the peaceful negotiations and ended up losing his life. Besides that the rest of the royal family and citizens were completely safe, Sharihoshi was crowned the new queen. The bottom of the article read that by the time these papers were published, the Kingdom should be on its way back to the ocean. Robin assumed it must’ve been a show of strength in order for the citizens to accept their treaty. She didn’t necessarily agree with the method, but she had to admit it was actually quite genius. The crew somewhat felt relieved Luffy was out there doing as Sabo said. A renewed energy found the straw hats as they began to start small talking and ordering a few drinks. Seeing that Sabo was indeed telling the truth about their former captain, Zoro gave a small smile placing the emperor’s card in his pocket before going back to his plate. The straw hats were starting to come back. 

 

~~~

Sabo after leaving the straw hats, landed in Balsa joining with the main armada, beginning the march towards the New Royal Plateau— which held the Dressrosa Royal Palace. The emperor couldn’t believe that the whole place would be his in the near future, after the completion of the Royal City that is. The treaty came first he knew, he just hoped the royal family would be willing to accept. 

 

A voice broke the emperor from his thoughts but not his stride. 

 

“Boss! Boss! Have you seen this! The High Councilor did it! He finally secured Fishman Island!” One of the soldier’s shouted with joy fist pumping in the air hollering. The other soldiers all hollered back, fist pumping in return. 

 

Sabo wasn’t the least bit surprised by the strength of his fellow councilmen. Luffy truly put together a dream team. At the bottom he could read about King Neptune’s death and the future coronation of the new queen Shirahoshi. A small smile couldn’t help but reach his features. He believed his brother was doing a great service to the world. Replace the older, weaker, more conservative leaders with younger, smarter, and more progressive ones. Despite the loss of the King, he knew it was only a matter of time. It also didn’t hurt his brother took another step in the right direction towards taking down Kaido.—the Sea Kings played a significant role. 

 

Feeling a new excitement Sabo turned to his men before speaking. “I’m going on ahead to prepare the royal family for our arrival.” Without waiting for a response he vanished in a dance of flames. 

 

Arriving at the palace he could see the entirety of the royal family waiting at the entrance. The current King Riku Dold III with his the queen by his side. Behind them stood two beautiful looking women, Viola and her niece Rebecca. 

 

Sabo walked towards the royal family with a wave. 

 

“Ahh! There he is, one of new emperors of the free world.” Riku greeted Sabo shaking his hand firmly. Sabo followed it up shaking the womens’ hands, friendly greeting them. 

 

“I’m just happy the world is getting some peace.” Sabo spoke causing the King to laugh louder than he previously had, much to the embarrassment of the women. He patted Sabo on the back hard a few times. 

 

“Peace?! I can’t even get peace and quiet when all my citizens do is celebrate!” The king said wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes. The emperor’s face contorted from confusion to an amused one before he hunched over in laughter as well. The ladies watched the scene bewildered as the men looked like two old friends. 

 

“Come emperor, it must’ve been a long journey for you and your forces. Come join us for dinner.” The king spoke motioning his well. 

 

“Thank you your highness, you can call me Sabo and I have a request, would you mind if your guards escort my soldiers here.” Sabo requested following the King’s family. 

 

“Of course, Sabo. You can call me Riku.” The king spoke snapping his fingers and commanding the nearest officers to escort the regime soldiers to the palace. 

 

During dinner Sabo and the King’s manners were appalling. The ladies became somewhat disgusted at the way they shoved food into their mouths. The conversation went smoother than the young emperor had expected. King Riku explained to him about how all previous nineteen rulers left their families to live in Mariejois except him. He never believed in the World Government and would ever submit to them especially after they unleashed Doflamingo upon his citizens further oppressing them. 

 

His views on the Regime seemed to contrast his thoughts on the previous rulers. Sabo told him about the new Royal City being built from the ashes of the old one. A better one where enlightenment, religious freedom, social and economic equality among other things were at forefront. It was only the tip of iceberg, but the king had already decided he wanted to move his family there. Having ruled over Dressrosa for a period of time he felt as if it was time to hand over the reigns. King Riku signed his signature on dotted line earning smiles from around the table. 

 

Riku handed the document to Sabo who tucked securely in his coat. “Well everything went smoothly just like I thought, you guys sure are a hell of a lot more gracious then those Navy bastards. You Regime fellas might just change the world for the better after all.” The king said finishing his mug of wine.

 

Sabo couldn’t have been more pleased.   
“Yes I’m glad everything went well. It was...unfortunate what happened between us and the late king of fishman island.” Sabo added drinking his own mug.

 

“Yes, well he went out like a true warrior of the sea. But now it’s time for new leaders to step the forefront, like your high councilor—the former straw hat captain who defeated Doflamingo.” 

 

At the mention of Luffy, Rebecca perked up. 

 

“You mean Lucy?!” She shouted catching everyone on the table off guard. The young pink haired teen couldn’t help it, she long admired the former straw hat captain.

 

Sabo smiled warmly before answering, “Yeah my brother is doing the best he can, I can promise you all, you’re in good hands.” 

 

“You don’t have to convince us anymore Sabo, we believe you. All of us look forward to day the new capitol city is finished, I’m sure it will be grand.” The Queen said hopeful the construction would finish quickly. If it was anything like they were promising she knew going there would create the best future for their family. They would share the city with nineteen other royal families, nobles, hard working citizens, that were the backbone of society— all living in harmony; it sounded like heaven. 

 

The king could only smile at his queen’s happiness, it was what kept him going at his advanced age. “Yes we cant wait. Now that dinner is over will you be staying overnight?” Riku asked showing great hospitality toward the emperor. 

 

“Oh no I couldn’t, I have a pile of reports to catch up on . But I thank you for your hospitality King Riku.” 

 

Standing up the two shook hands firmly.   
“We look forward to seeing you here again soon, your soldiers will be most welcome to stay here until then, and again thank you emperor Sabo.” The king bowed along with the rest of his family. 

 

With a tip of his hat Sabo began to make his way towards the entrance of the royal palace. 

 

“Sabo!” The two women yelled after him to wait for them. 

 

“Allow us to escort you out.” Violet offered. The trio walked leisurely through the palace. 

 

“So Sabo is... Lucy here?” Rebecca asked not quite looking at the young emperor.

 

Sabo rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He could tell she had a bit of a crush on his brother, he knew it wouldn’t bode well for either of them. “Sorry, he’s been busy lately, he hasn’t even had time to sleep.” 

 

A small blush covered the teen’s features.  
“Oh.” Was all she could manage. “Well, I do hope to see him again soon.” 

 

Sabo couldn’t help but feel bad for the girl. She hasn’t a clue what his brother had been through the past week. It felt like a life time ago since he was that person she once knew. He wondered if Luffy would even care if he saw her again.

 

“I’m sure he’d be more than happy to see you.” Sabo lied. He was a horrible lair but Rebecca was even more gullible. He didn’t have the heart to tell her the truth, besides it was best if she never knew. 

 

He could see the exuberant expression she wore. Rebecca really did have a crush on his brother, this only made him feel worse.

 

Once they reached the gates. Rebecca excused herself giving Sabo a quick hug before practically skipping back to the palace. 

 

Sabo turned to Violet who had been mostly silent up to this point, much to his confusion. He shifted uncomfortably trying to shake her. 

 

“Again, I cant thank you and your fam—“ 

 

“Sabo, may I walk you to your ship?” Violet asked not looking directly at him. He wasn’t sure what her intentions were but he could tell it wasn’t in that way. Comfortable enough to allow it, he agreed. 

 

The two continued their walk back towards Acadia, where the ships were docked. 

 

Violet knew her family didn’t have a violent soul in their family. They would surely fight to defend themselves, but they were mostly good natured, caring people. She wanted to make sure her family was protected by this new Regime, not ruled by it. Sabo assured her that the treaty they signed made them completely safe under the guise of their code. Sure it all sounded too good to be true but. Violet couldn’t shake the feeling the emperor was telling the truth. Even a former assassin like her couldn’t get this former chief of staff to crack under her tough questions. The Regime not only presented traditional values such as liberty, justice, and freedom; those were a given. They also promoted more progressive values such as people, order, and family—something the World Government would never accept. 

 

Violet had seen what monsters the old government could create first hand, witnessing Doflamingo‘ reign. This did seem completely different, but on the other hand she couldn’t wrap her head around how Luffy could execute a king, hold a nation hostage, and still be hailed as a hero. The idea of sacrificing a life for the betterment of the world was bullshit to her. But she knew most of the world had not shared her opinion, they would be happy to dance on the ashes of the Celestial Dragons.

 

“Where do you guys draw the line? It doesn’t bother you he murdered the king of fishman island.” Violet said breaking Sabo from his thoughts. 

 

“It was a duel, the king knew what he was getting himself into, we went in offering peace, same as you guys.” Sabo spoke continuing his walk towards the approaching coliseum. He wasn’t too interested in their conversation, she was another one of those goody two shoes who wanted the world to be a hundred percent politically correct; it bugged him to no end. 

 

“Just remember if you guys turn into the previous government, you can guarantee their will be a new revolutionary army to take your place.” Violet said now trailing the emperor who was speeding ahead trying to leave her behind.

 

Sabo stuck his hands in his pockets looking anywhere but the woman behind him who wouldn’t shut up. Passing the coliseum, he remembered the first time he reunited with Luffy. It felt like a lifetime ago since the straw hat captain ran to him crying, relieved he was alive. It reminded him that he had to get back to headquarters soon to report, it was starting to get late. With one last glance at the large stadium he couldn’t help thinking of himself as the leader of this place. He would make Dressrosa greater than its ever been by reinventing the beloved games, vowing to make it a world renowned venue once again; the revenue increase for the island would only improve citizen morale. He just arrived here earlier and he already began to plan how he wanted to lead. 

 

A loud voice broke him from his thoughts once again.

“Sabo, are you listening to me?” Violet asked still hot on his trail. 

 

Sabo glanced back with a slight frown. 

 

“Huh? Yeah I was—“ Sabo came to abrupt halt stopping in the mildly crowded area. 

 

“Sabo what is—“ he shushed her and pointed directly ahead.

 

The Heart Pirates, along with Blackbeard’s former marksman Van Augur, and two female minks slowly in the direction of Acadia. The pair immediately recognized the Surgeon of Death even in his large posse. 

 

Wordlessly Sabo pulled Violet along with him to track the group, he was curious as to why they were in Dressrosa. 

 

~~~

The straw hat pirates had not left their table, eating and drinking away late into the evening. 

 

The only one who still looking slightly glum was Sanji. He hadn’t been his usual self these days. The incident was still fresh in his mind like everyone else but he still had another thing on his mind. The words spoken from his former captain running through his head. Despite wanting to desperately return to Totto Land, the odds of them succeeding without Luffy was slim to none. Even if it was an in and out rescue mission they would be undoubtably overwhelmed. 

 

Noticing the solemn expression on Sanji’s mug, Zoro spoke up clearing his throat. “What’s on your mind cook?” Zoro asked not bothering to look up from his plate. Since the incident the two had become friendlier than ever before. They still had their clashes somewhat but not like before. 

 

Sanji an audible sigh before continuing, “My mind is still set on returning to Whole Cake Island, I am determined to return no matter what... I may have to leave for awhile.” The chef said causing everyone to look at him bewildered. 

 

“Yeah, what reason would you have to go there?” Zoro asked not having much patience for his friend’s dramatics. 

 

Sanji lit a cigarette not caring a bit about it being a non smoking zone. “I have to rescue a very good friend of mine, I promised I would return.” 

 

Zoro still didn’t quite get it. “So your really ready to throw your life away for a friend you barley know? Doesn’t sound like you at all.” The swordsman wasn’t willing to risk his or any of the crew’s life unless they knew exactly what they were fighting for.

 

“She uh.. she’s technically my wife, Charlotte Pudding the thirty fifth daughter of Big Mom. I promised I’d come back for her but I’m sitting here doing nothing, I feel so damn useless.” Sanji spoke with a disgusted tone. Here he was trying to have a good time with his crew and he felt like he was ruining it. 

 

“I will go back even if I have to ask my family to assist, at any cost I will get her back.” At Sanji’s words Zoro studied the man for a few moments before smirking. 

 

“Do you love her?” He asked simply earning the crew’s attention once again. 

 

“Of course.” Came his reply.

 

Zoro couldn’t help letting a small smile grace his features. “Well well well, it seems there is a woman even for a guy like you.” The swordsman heartily laughed along with the crew. 

 

“Shut up! What’s that supposed to mean?!” The chef yelled in the captain’s face. Zoro was glad the cook was returning to his old self. 

 

“It’s settled then, looks like we’re pulling a rescue mission to get cook’s unlucky lady.” The captain said earning a few more laughs from the table even Sanji. 

 

“I’m happy for you Sanji, I can’t wait to meet her.” Robin smiled warmly, something the cook hadn’t seen in awhile, he couldn’t help but return it. 

 

“Hell yeah Sanji Bro! This ones for you!” Franky yelled raising his glass. 

 

“I can’t wait to get to started, we will get her back Sanji!” Chopper cheered raising his small glass to toast. 

 

Usopp couldn’t help laugh heartily at the scene. “Dammit! Let’s freakin do this!” The excitement dripping from his voice.

 

Brook sat quietly observing the group before adding on. “I may die in a horrific way during the mission, but its dandy cause I’m already dead yohoho!” The skeleton slammed his mug into the others. 

 

“Alright looks like we’re all in agreement, we’ll head out tomorrow Straw hats, until then we enjoy the night.” Zoro said as the crew went back to exuberant conversations. It was official, the straw hats were back in action. 

 

The crew was interrupted by a familiar group of pirates entering the restaurant. Though not as crowded as earlier, the restaurant still had a good amount of customers for the Straw hats to remain hidden. 

 

Trafalgar and the others made their way towards the group. Zoro noticing the Surgeon of Death frowned slightly at the sudden appearance of the Heart Pirates. Whatever they wanted held their own agenda, he wasn’t all that interested. 

 

Before Law reached the table two female minks were dashing towards the table. In a flash Zoro was tackled by Carrot and Wanda knocking him to the floor. The group were shocked to see the two of them with the Heart Pirates. 

 

The captain of the straw hats was being crushed under the force of the hug. 

 

“Alright Already! Enough hugg—“ Zoro immediately stopped when he realized his shirt was soaked. The two lady minks were crying profusely. Immediately he picked them both up as if they were weightless. He placed them both on his chair holding both their shoulders; kneeling in front of them. The swordsman knew something serious happened, there was no other way to explain their predicament. 

 

“What the hell happened?” Zoro asked turning to Law, his serious attitude returning. 

 

“I don’t know Zoro-ya, we were making one of our annual resupply stops in Loguetown. Less than a few hours ago we passed Zou and found these two thanks to Van Augur-ya.” Law exclaimed recounting the events as he remembered them. 

 

Van Augur stepped into view of the table recounting his version of events. “Thanks to the newly improved Shenriku, I was able to locate them from a great distance. I was on first watch and my first instinct was to shoot thinking it was a large bird. However due to my weapon’s superior visibility, I was able to spot them in time, alerting the crew.” The marksman finished recounting his story. 

 

Chopper came around to the table to check on the two minks. 

 

“They still seem to be in shock.” Chopper stated folding his arms. “You said you found them like this?” 

 

Law just nodded responding to the reindeers question. 

 

Robin knowing she had a better chance to get them to open up made her way over, moving Zoro out of the way. 

 

She placed her soft hands on both their knees bringing them out of their sorrow. 

 

“Ladies...” she spoke softly so their attention shifted to her. “What happened? Why did you jump into the water from Zou? Especially at this time of night.” A quizzical look crossed the former demon child’s face. 

 

Wanda forced the tears to stop, looking directly at her. “It was your captain...h-he... massacred everyone.” The Pirates in the near vicinity whispered amongst themselves about what they just heard. 

 

“He came offering peace, we tried to use force to make him go away...we were just defending our home.” The deer mink began sobbing again unable to control her emotions. 

 

Robin soothingly rubbed her back before glancing at Chopper to comfort the bunny in the duo. The reindeer had known the bunny for quite a some time during their last trip to Whole Cake Island. It saddened him to think of the group they had back then and how happy everyone was.

 

“Carrot, I know it’s difficult, but I need too know everything you remember about earlier.” Chopper said firmly, holding onto the petite bunny’s shoulder. 

 

Carrot rubbed her eyes recognizing the voice calling out to her. She immediately wrapped her arms around the reindeer bringing him in for a tight embrace. Chopper gladly returned the embrace before she finally spoke. 

 

“It’s true... Luffy and his two emperor showed up, we tried to stop our tribe from executing them. Our two leaders suggested the head of the Kozuki family take care of the execution. Luffy promised him revenge on Kaido if he joined him. The boy did... they began slaughtering everyone without mercy...” The tears were threatening to spill again. “So we escaped..” she exclaimed starting to sob again. 

 

Everyone in the near vicinity didn’t speak a word. No one could believe that Luffy would do that even if he’d had lost his family. The minks were once a powerful part of their alliance were all but wiped out except for Wanda, Carrot, and Bepo. The Straw Hat Pirates and Heart Pirates couldn’t wrap their minds around the possibility Luffy could be capable of that. In every scenario they imagined, they just couldn’t picture it, despite him desolating Mariejois—that was different to them. The minks said he came offering peace to them but for trespassing he was instead tried to be executed. The straw hats didn’t necessarily believe the minks, in their mind Luffy was still Luffy. Nothing was going to convince them he could do something like this. The Heart Pirates had a differing opinion. 

 

Sabo and Violet entered the restaurant locating the large gathering of pirates in the back. The pair made their way over pushing past the crowd to see the commotion. 

 

“Oh it’s you.” Zoro spoke barley acknowledging the pair’s presence. 

 

“Violet.” The brunette haired woman turned to see an all too familiar chef smiling warmly at her. 

 

“Sanji.” The chef stood immediately pulling her into a tight hug. The two clung on to each other, letting one another know how much they missed each other. The Pirates awkwardly shifted at the display of affection except Sabo; he was relieved to be rid of her. 

 

Zoro coughed loudly causing them to break it up, both slightly flushed. The Straw Hat captain turned his attention back to the minks before Sabo interrupted him. 

 

“Anything I can help with?” Sabo asked hoping to relieve his boredom. 

 

Zoro contemplated the man’s offer before declining. “Na, we don’t need your help here emperor.” 

 

Wanda snapped up at the mention of that staring directly at Sabo. He noticed the intense stare she was throwing his way, he gave a friendly wave in response—her glare remained. 

 

“Your an emperor?” Carrot asked turning her attention away from Chopper. 

 

“Yeah I am, I assume since your here with the straw hats you must know my brother Luffy.” Sabo said grinning slightly. The energy in the room shifted tensely.

 

“L-luffy’s brother...” Wanda whispered to herself. 

 

Without a second notice she was out of her seat, fist charged with electricity aiming straight for Sabo. He managed to counter the powerful attack with his infamous pipe. It was still not enough as Carrot joined in adding a second attack sending the emperor through the restaurant wall. Carrot and Wanda jumped up from the seats heading off to battle Sabo. The Pirates trailed the minks watching the fight from a respectable distance. 

 

Sabo landed straight on his back being laid out in the middle of the road. The citizens gathered around seeing the emperor in action. He calmly stood dusting himself off casually. 

 

“How careless.” He said to himself preparing for a follow up attack. The two minks emerged ready to strike again, the man ignited his staff with fire to combat the electricity. The attacks were swift and nimble, and held deceptively extraordinary power behind them. 

 

Sabo was more concerned for the safety of the citizens that were too in awe of the fight to move. He knew this wouldn’t be a real battle, he had to subdue the lady minks. They moved in tandem mixing up their attacks to keep Sabo off balance. 

 

“Tiger Fist!” Sabo shouted jumping up into air bringing a fire fist to negate Carrot’s strike before jumping out of the way of Wanda’s lethal blow. Despite their speed, Sabo has proved to be uncatchable. No strike they threw came close as the emperor used his world class speed to tire out the two minks.

 

“What’s your guys’ beef with my brother? You’re friends aren’t you? Let’s talk this out.” Sabo said willing to come to peace. “Don’t make things worse by injuring these citizens, then I truly won’t hold back.” A dark look came over his face. It was fine they wanted to take their anger reserved for his brother out on him; it was unacceptable for them to turn innocent civilians into casualties. 

 

“So.. you don’t know what he did earlier tonight?” Wanda asked slightly dropping her guard.

 

Sabo dropped his guard slightly as well.  
“No, he doesn’t report to me, I report to him. Whatever he did, I don’t know but you can tell me.” 

 

“You wanna know what your high councilor did!” Wanda shouted gaining the attention of everyone in the area. “He slaughtered my entire tribe of minks. We attacked in self defense for him trying to take our land, he could’ve stopped, but he didn’t! Your high councilor is a murderer, your Regime is full of murderous bastards—just like the Navy!” Wanda’s body was shaking with fury as she death glared the emperor only feet away from her. 

 

The citizens had no reaction to what she said. They simply shrugged and began to walk away enjoying their own independent activities, losing interest now that the fight was over. A look of confusion turned to one of anguish as Wanda fell to her knees sobbing once again. The people could give two shits about some mink tribe living on an ancient island. As long as the issue didn’t effect them, they were content to enjoy their life. Dressrosa already surrendered to the Regime, they would not protest against their savior. Monkey D. Luffy was a hero on this island forever after taking down Doflamingo and his birdcage.

 

Sabo walked up to the pair of minks. Carrot was consoling the older mink who leaned on her for support. The emperor crouched down so he was eye level with them. 

 

“Im sorry for your loss. I don’t know what you’re going through... but you do have some family left.” Sabo said gesturing toward the straw hats who were standing there still with shock etched on their faces. “They love you guys, you should stick with them for awhile.” He offered a hand to which Wanda swatted away. She stood up dragging Carrot along with her. The pair silently joined the straw hats settling next to Robin. 

 

Sabo didn’t believe the minks, something in his mind was telling him it was all lies. But he’d seen that type of pain before, he knew they were telling the truth— he was unwilling to accept it. 

 

Law nor his crew didn’t say a word up until now. “Straw hats, I hope we meet again someday.” He spoke solemnly. No matter how much Trafalgar wanted to not believe the minks, he knew it was true. The Heart Pirates simply walked away back into the heart of the island. 

 

Violet turned to Sanji pulling him by his arm. “May I have a word?” She asked tugging him away from his group. He couldn’t deny her, they went off in the same direction as Law. Zoro slanted his eyes at two for a moment before returning his attention to Sabo.

 

“Where will you guys go next?” Sabo asked breaking the awkward silence.

 

“What do you care?” Zoro snapped back. 

 

“Frankly I don’t, Luffy does.” Sabo retorted. 

 

Zoro was torn for a moment before answering, “Big Mom’s Island, were going to rescue a friend of Sanji’s, don’t worry we don’t plan on staying here long—We’re leaving tomorrow.” 

 

Sabo frowned deeply, even he knew that was suicidal no matter the new additions to the team; Van Augur, Carrot, and Wanda included. 

 

“You plan on going without the aid of Heart Pirates... who will you turn to?” Sabo asked hoping they would want the Regime to help out. 

 

“Tch, we’ll figure it out. It’s a rescue mission, we aren’t going to war.” Zoro stated before adding, “we still have to prepare and I’m sure you got your own shit to do, see around Sabo.” Zoro waves ending the conversation abruptly. The straw hats went back into the restaurant.

 

Sabo was left standing there still absorbing all that happened. Luffy’s old crew intended to throw their lives away for an impossible task. He needed to get back to his office and report this to Garp. Heading back to the ship he began to feel a wave of nausea overcome him. Slowly he hunched over vomiting into a nearby bush. Sabo couldn’t stomach the story he’d been told by Wanda. The realization hit him, that his brother would make sacrifices to make the world safe even at the cost of lives. It wasn’t something he could handle right now he just focused on getting to his office.

 

~~~

 

Sanji had his arm hooked under violets heading into the small town of Primula. It was most notably known for “Lover’s Alley”, a popular couples spot. The pair walked until reaching a fountain spot where other couples silently talked to one another; it was truly an excellent romantic spot.

The two continued to laugh and talk about their first encounter, even comfortably laughing about the time she betrayed him. It was all water under the bridge, the circumstances at that time called for those situations to occur. Sanji was just happy to spend time with her. 

 

Violet leaned her head on his shoulder causing him to somewhat flinch. It wasn’t that he wasn’t comfortable, but he knew where this was headed. The cook had no idea why but there was building pressure in his chest, not in a good way; it felt like dread. 

 

“I knew you’d come back for me.” Violet said nuzzling closer to his neck. The atmosphere grew thick as he turned to look at her. She was clutching his jacket trying to pull him closer. He could smell her intoxicating fragrance, a mixture of roses with a hint a strawberries. The two were close, so close. Sanji couldn’t, it didn’t feel right, he pulled away abruptly standing up. Violet stood up next to him asking if he was alright.

 

Shadows covered his eyes a moment before he spoke. “Violet, I- I have to confess, I want to be truthful with you, no lies only truth. I’m leaving again tomorrow to rescue a friend, she’s very important to me;special.” Sanji said looking Violet in the eyes. He wanted to be truthful with her, he didn’t want to be that guy to play different women—he wanted to change for the better. 

 

Violet could only look at him with a hurt expression, a hint of sadness in her eyes. She thought he had came back to Dressrosa to sweep her off the ground like he did before. Her feelings were hurt, but she was glad he was honest about his feelings rather than playing with hers. She was right about him, he was a good guy. 

 

“I understand Sanji, it’s okay. She is a lucky girl for a good guy like you to come rescue her. I want to see you again, even if it’s just as friends.” Violet said touching his cheek placing a sweet soft kiss there before pulling back. 

 

“Violet, will you be alright heading back to the palace?” Sanji asked as she warmly smiled. 

 

The brunette just rolled her eyes at his chivalry. “I’m part of the royal family, I assure I’m quite safe. Feel free to stop by and say hi.” Violet said blowing a final kiss before walking away disappearing into a distant crowd. Sanji watched her disappear before he finally took out a cigarette puffing it to relieve his nerves. A slow clap coming from behind him broke him from his moment.

 

“Woah I didn’t think you had it in ya shitty cook.” Zoro grinned taking a seat next to his buddy. 

 

“You saw all that?” The chef asked continuing to smoke casually.

 

“No, just the only part that mattered. Y’know I might’ve actually pegged ya wrong, you ain’t such a bad guy.” Zoro pulled the chef in a headlock, rubbing his knuckles fiercely into his skull. 

 

“Knock it off you damn bastard!” Sanji yelled head butting the captain in the chin forcing him to break his hold. Rubbing his chin Zoro just smirked in defeat, the cook’s new approach was growing on him—he was a lot more respectable when he wasn’t being a pervert.

 

“Yeah well your doing pretty well captain just keep it up...By the way what are you doing out here? Don’t tell me you followed us.” Sanji deadpanned at the samarui.

 

“Hell no. Funny you should ask though, I got lost looking for an open alcohol store, I need to load up for tomorrow.” Zoro stated somewhat shame admitting he got lost. The swordsman was elected captain of the straw hats, yet still had no sense of direction. 

 

Grinning before standing up Sanji gestured to follow him. “Come on we passed one on the way over here, it’s this way.” Sanji spoke before realizing Zoro was already headed the wrong way. 

 

“THIS WAY IDIOT! WERN’T YOU LISTENING?!” 

 

“OI SHUTUP I’LL KICK YOUR ASS OFF THE SHIP! 

 

The two crew mates were glad their friendship/rivalry stayed relatively intact and in some ways had been improved upon. The two were so opposite it was like comparing dogs and cats. Zoro and Sanji were the two that held the crew together. After Zoro was promoted to captain he elected Sanji vice captain to no one’s protests. It showed how the trust and bond between the two crew mates had grown despite losing two of their closest friends. 

 

“Now let’s go get your woman huh?” Zoro asked uncorking a bottle with his teeth. The two were making their way back to the sunny. 

 

“Yeah, I’ll be there soon Pudding.” Sanji said to himself.

 

“Don’t talk to yourself, that’s creepy man.” Zoro spoke chugging the bottle in front of him. 

 

For once Sanji didn’t yell back or anything much to Zoro’s surprise. He turned back to see his friend focused on the night sky. Zoro knew his friend liked her even after rejecting Violet, but this was different. This woman changed his friend for the better, he did truly love her wether he knew it or not. Zoro just smiled before chugging the bottle again. He would help bring Pudding back with Sanji no matter what. 

 

~~~

 

Sabo finally reached the Regime ship, he went straight to his office. Slowly turning the knob, he opened the door to see Koala asleep on the far couch. He was slightly surprised she was there, she must’ve been waiting for him. He lightly moved the blanket up to her neck, making sure she was warm.

 

He grabbed the transponder-snail heading into his private adjacent bathroom. He comfortably sat on the edge of the bathtub waiting for the dialed code number to pick up.

 

“Hello Sabo What can I do for ya?” Garp’s raspy voice answered on the snail.

 

“Is my brother in?”

 

“No, hasn’t come back yet, it should be anytime now.” Garp spoke while flipping through some documents. 

 

“Did you deliver his reports for tommorow’s meeting yet?” Sabo asked hoping it was a no.

 

“I was just about too, what’s up? We got something last minute?” Garp asked leaning back in his seat.

 

“Yeah you might want to write this down.” Sabo exclaimed. 

 

The emperor explained the straw hat’s rescue mission in the morning to rescue their friend from Big Mom. He detailed the route he was expecting them to take. Sabo anticipated the youngest male Vinsmoke would return to Germa 66 for aid. Which meant they would have time for Luffy to recruit his last emperor before heading into battle.

 

Garp relayed this message writing as well as he could. “He’ll be thrilled to see this grandson. I’ll put your name on it to show it was from you, great work.” 

 

“Of course grandpa, anything for the family.” Sabo said smiling thinking of his relatives.

 

“That’s my boy, get some rest. You and five ships will join us on Komugi Island to meet with our main fleet. Goodnight Sabo.” 

 

“Night grandpa.” Sabo said hanging up the phone with a sigh. It was one hell of a day. He was happy about one thing, Koala had come to see him finally. She had been away on an escort mission for awhile. Now he would finally get to have a moment of piece with his love. 

 

Exiting the bathroom he was surprised to see her waking up rubbing her eyes from the drowsiness. 

 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you.” Sabo said sitting at his desk beginning to read the stack of reports on his desk. 

 

“Sabo... where were you all day, I was waiting.” Koala spoke softly sitting up stretching. 

 

The young emperor couldn’t help but smile at the only pure good thing in his   
life. “I didn’t mean to worry you, you should go back to sleep.” He simply said returning to his work. 

 

Koala stood up walking over to his desk.   
“Sabo... we need to talk, it’s about your brother.” 

 

Sabo stopped what he was currently doing to look at her before smiling warmly.   
“Ah my idiot brother, what about him?” 

 

The look on Koala’s face said it all. She was completely serious with what she was about to say, it slightly worried Sabo. 

 

“Koala, tell me what’s really bothering you? Is it Mariejois?” Sabo asked glancing back at his papers trying to distract himself.

 

“Of course It bothers me! Your brother killed innocent people, there were good people down there too.” Koala said desperate to gain Sabo’s full attention. He really was not in the mood to discuss the past, it was already over. 

 

Koala continued, “I also heard rumors of what happened to the Sakazuki family. The citizens say it was a house fire caused by them leaving their stove on, but the soldiers say it was him. Sabo, he murdered a family.” Koala argued causing Sabo to come around the table and embrace her. 

 

The emperor couldn’t help but feel sorry for the stress his girlfriend was feeling over all this. “Koala it’s nothing to worry about, he’s doing all this to protect not rule.” 

 

“Stop lying to me!” Koala snapped. Sabo stepped back to look her in the eyes. 

 

“I’m not Koala, I seen what my brother lost. I have to help my family out no matter what, I made a vow to my family.” He exclaimed hoping she would be in his side.

 

“Why did you change Sabo?” Koala asked quietly not looking directly at him. 

 

“What do you mean? I’m still the same. See!” He places her hands at his cheeks stretching them out comically like she always did, except this time she didn’t smile. 

 

“Koala?” Sabo asked worried beyond measure at this point she was really hung up on this. 

 

“You’re actually enjoying this aren’t you?” She asked almost silently. “Ever since you became an emperor, I didn’t hear from you. It’s like compared to your work, I always come second.” 

 

“What are you trying to say Koala?” Sabo asked pulling her into a hug. “I’m sorry, we can do this together from now on, I promise.” Sabo offered with a warm smile. 

 

“When I first joined I wanted nothing more than to take out the Celestial Dragons for making me a slave. Now that the revolution is over...” she took a deep breath before continuing, “I’m going to leave the ranks, and I want you to come with me.” Koala said placing her hands in his. 

“Where would we go?” Sabo asked pulling her closer to him. Anywhere she wanted to go so did he. “We’ll be back right? A vacation of sorts.” The emperor couldn’t hold his grin back thinking of him and his girlfriend laid up on some beach. 

 

Koala shook her head. “I’m serious Sabo, I’m leaving for good, I want you to come with me, leave this war behind. Luffy can take care of himself now.” 

 

Sabo stepped away from her embrace. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Koala was making him decide between her or his family. It was an impossible choice he couldn’t make. 

 

“Koala you should get some rest, your still tired.” Sabo said trying to play off what she was telling him as her being tired and cranky. Without warning she hugged him grasping onto him making sure he couldn’t get away. 

 

“Sabo, come with me.” She pleads looking into his eyes. 

 

He couldn’t recall ever being this torn in his life. Sabo could leave everything behind and start a life just like they talked about. After the revolution was over, they were supposed to retire to countryside and raise a family. The Regime and the rise of the high councilor changed all that. The emperor couldn’t abandon his blood family even if he did love the woman in front of him more than anything. 

 

“Koala I cant leave, not yet. My family needs me I can’t just—“ she cut him off.

 

“I need you! Sabo, don’t do this.” Koala pleaded again hoping to reach him.

 

His top hat covered his eyes so she couldn’t read him. “I can’t Koala...I love you with all my heart but, my family needs me right now—I promised I wouldn’t leave their side, not now.” He spoke softly. 

 

Koala broke out of his grasp with a slight jerk. “Well, Sabo... I guess this is goodbye.” The young woman was starting to let her tears fall. “I will always love you.” She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. “Your a good person, don’t change Sabo, for me.” With one last touch to his cheek. she was out of the room before he had a chance to move. 

 

It took a few moments for Sabo to process what happened before his flames ignited in his fists. He’d never felt such fury in his life. The emperor trashed his office throwing furniture against the walls, punching holes through them, burning his carpet. He let out a loud yell of anguish not caring if anyone heard. 

 

The only one that heard was Koala. She was leaning against a wall down the hallway, crying her eyes out listening to anguish she caused to the man she loved. The young woman knew she had to be strong, she made her choice, and he made his. 

 

Sabo sat back at his desk pulling open the drawer to find his fire whisky. It was usually for celebrations or special occasions but he needed this. Never had he drank or cried that much in his life. He let the only woman he loved walk out of his life choosing his ambition over her. Maybe she was right, maybe he had changed. With only one thing left to do Sabo buried himself in his reports, tirelessly working like he’d always had. 

 

Just before dawn the soldiers went to wake him up only to find him asleep at desk. Clutching the empty fire whisky in one hand and holding a picture of him, Koala, and Hack all happy after their first successful mission. How he wished he could return to those times. But now there was no going back, only pain and anger remained in his heart.

 

 

A/N: Next-Luffy recruits the best One Piece villain in over a decade; Katakuri. While the rejuvenated Straw Hat crew attempt to rescue Pudding before its too late. Remember every time you like,comment, or subscribe, one of your enemies gets destroyed. Thanks for reading.


	9. The Regime v. Big Mom Pirates

The unending fleet of Regime Ships sailed toward the coast of Komugi Island, only a few hundred meters ahead. The three Regime emperors; Sabo, Kizaru, and Marco all stood at the front of the mothership taking in the sight of Totto Land. 

 

“Are you sure this guy’s going to even want to join us?” Marco asked the the two admirals. 

 

Sabo wasn’t exactly sure if this was the right move. He didn’t know a thing about this Katakuri, there were only rumors. 

 

“If my brother trusts him and says he’s one of us then I have no doubts.” Sabo said crossing his arms. Ever since his late night incident the previous night he vowed to never leave his family’s side, even if they was willing to recruit an enemy. 

 

“From what I heard he’s head and shoulders above Big Mom’s crew in terms of strength and use of his haki. Regardless of his reasoning, he’s a necessity to have as an ally.” Kizaru added leaning his foot on the railing to get a better look at the island now fast approaching. 

 

“You know for once I agree with you.” Marco said. Sabo ordered a nearby soldier to alert the high councilor it was time to disembark. 

 

The soldier ran around the massive vessel asking Regime crew mates and soldiers if they’d seen the high councilor. Finally he checked the very back of the ship, stopping to find the high councilor on a knee digging in his man-made garden. 

 

“High councilor we—“ a hand silenced the young subordinate’s words. 

 

Luffy put the finishing touches on something he’d been working on all morning. A total of nine small mikan trees were evenly distributed among the soft soil. After digging the final spot, he gently laid the small plant in the hole covering it in one swoop— finally he added water from a small green can finishing his pastime farming. This was important for him to keep his sanity, it gave him peace. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he finally turned to face the soldier who was waiting patiently knowing his reason for making him wait. 

 

“What is it soldier?” He asked calmly brushing the dirt from his hands. 

 

“Komugi Island just up ahead sir!” 

 

“Thank you soldier.” Luffy headed towards the front of the ship to stand with his emperors. The time for war was near, just one last thing to do. 

 

A group chess soldiers ran up to their governor, Charolette Katakuri screaming something about the Regime invasion.

 

Katakuri perked up slightly, hearing the Regime were invading his territory first. What the hell could they want with his Island? It was the main producer of flower for the main island, they were one of the peaceful societies in Totto Land. The nearly twelve foot tall man took pride in treating his citizens fairly and equally. He would not let the new established authority in the world reprimand or threaten his home in anyway. 

 

Standing from his large throne he began to make his way to meet the high councilor. He wasn’t exactly sure what happened to make the straw hat captain take the actions he did, but he intended to find out. It still didn’t explain why he was here, if anything he assumed he would return to kill Big Mom like he vowed too. 

 

Katakuri reached the front of the fortress only to be greeted by the four emperors. They showed no outward indication of fear, nor did he sense any hostile intent. 

 

“High Councilor, what brings you to Komugi Island?” Katakuri said earnestly. He was a no nonsense type of guy, always professional. 

 

The high councilor grinned taking a few steps toward him. “Isn’t it obvious? I’ve come to make you my fourth emperor.” Luffy states getting right to the point, he wanted a simple yes and to move on to Big Mom. 

 

Katakuri folded his arms at the statement before responding. “Even if I wanted to, it’s impossible, I’ll be hunted and killed by Big mom. I’m afraid you wasted your time high councilor.” 

 

The rubber man just shook his head.   
“I am here to kill Big Mom, would you join then? I keep my promises.” 

 

“You know I’m loyal to my mother, I have an obligation to protect the citizens of Totto Land.” Katakuri said stepping closer to the group, they did not back down. 

 

The high councilor could understand what he meant. It was his devotion to keep his siblings and the citizens safe that he really cared about.

 

“You know damn well, Big Mom would gladly kill everyone to obtain sweets—even your siblings you care so much about. That’s why I want to make you Big Mom’s successor, to make Totto Land better.” The high councilor said folding his arms waiting for Katakuri’s answer. 

 

“I want more than anything to protect my loved ones. So if you really are planning to take down my mother, it won’t be easy.” Katakuri re-examined the group in front of him. He’s heard of everyone of them. They were unique onto each other, but similarly he could see they shared the commonality of pain; great losses. All were very much respected in their own right, sharing a single common goal to make the world better.

 

“It will be easier with you as my emperor.” Luffy stated slightly running out of patience. 

 

Katakuri used his Kenbunshoku haki to see into the future. The emperors made no move to attack him. It was clear to him the high councilor was waiting for him to come with him. 

 

“Just answer me this straw hat, why do all this? What happened from the last time we met till now?” Katakuri asked.

 

Luffy knew that was a loaded question, there was too much to explain in too little time. “We are the same Katakuri, we both fight to protect what we love. You can be different from me, I lost my loved ones—I’m determined to make the world better, so that nothing like that happens again; I want to protect not rule.” 

 

Satisfied with the answer Katakuri uncrossed his arms. “If you are planning to launch an all out war, I have a condition about joining.”

 

“Whatever it is, it’s done.” Luffy stated ready to depart.

 

Katakuri’s smile could be seen even from under his mouth wraps. “My sister siblings all live, they are not to be hurt.” 

 

“Done.” The high councilor shook Katakuri’s hand earning grins from the other emperors. Katakuri shook the other emperor’s hands as well, the power emitting off him impressed them. It was also noble of his only request to protect the woman in his family, they could respect an honorable condition.

 

The chess soldiers were content with what they witnessed they were now allied with the Regime. In was no secret to the Komugi Island governor wanted to take down Big Mom, the high councilor gave him an opportunity. The leader of the chess soldiers gave the order to his many underlings to pile onto the Regime ships—some stayed behind to guard the citizens. The soldiers were loyal to their governor, it showed what type of leader he was. The high councilor knew he made the right decision.

 

“Also high councilor, there’s one recruit you might want, he’s in the seducing forest.” Katakuri offered.

 

“I’ll take you there.” A second later the duo were gone with a loud boom heading towards the larger island in the distance.

 

“Alright, now we got a chance gentlemen.” Sabo said heading back to the ship. They would continue on schedule, invading Big Mom’s forces head on.

 

“Hmm.. I’m glad he’s on our side.” Kizaru added. 

 

The three flew back to the ship in an instant, marching the main armada towards their destination. It wasn’t long now, the Regime would obtain Totto Land. 

 

~~~~

 

The straw hat pirates with the exception of Franky, stood at the front gates of the Germa Kingdom awaiting the Vinsmoke family’s arrival. 

 

“Hey Sanji, you think maybe their not home?” Usopp asked impatiently trying to see any movement from inside the castle. 

 

Sanji knew his family was here. Big Mom’s forces would hunt them down in the open sea. This is the only place that is secure enough for them to stay.

 

“They’re here just wait—“ 

 

As if on cue the large gate began to slowly open making the crew take a couple steps back. The Vinsmoke family were all in attendance; Vinsmoke Judge led the pack followed by his siblings— Reiju, Ichiji, Niji, and the youngest Yonji. 

 

“Sanji my boy, the prodigal son has returned at last. Have you come to take your place as my son finally.” Vinsmoke Judge smirked at the crew in front of him. 

 

It was a much larger group than they previously had. The three brothers rushed over to the ladies of the crew ogling them. 

 

“C-Carrot it’s nice to see you again.” Ichiji exclaimed with hearts coming out of his goggles. 

 

“Who’s your friend, Carrot.” Yonji asked examining Wanda with drool pooling around his feet.

 

In an instant their attention all shifted to Robin who stood there calmly observing them. 

 

“W-whaaaaa! SOOO HOT!!” The three brothers yelled in unison, blood rocketing out of their nose sending them into the nearby harbor. 

 

“What the hell was that?” Wanda asked Carrot who could only sweat drop at the antics.

 

“It sorta runs in Sanji’s family.” Carrot deadpanned. 

 

Robin could only look on in amusement giggling at the siblings behavior. She was starting to feel better since they took on this mission. 

 

Reiju tightly hugged her younger brother remembering not wanting to separate after reuniting. After the wedding she saw her brother in an entirely different light. She began to respect him as a warrior in his own right and more importantly recaptured their connection they had as children. 

 

Zoro coughed to break up the siblings reunion. Sanji turned his attention back to his father. 

 

“I’m still not your son!” Sanji shouted loudly gaining everyone’s attention—his brothers climbed up on the harbor to see the commotion. 

 

The chef continued, “but I need your help, now more than ever. I came here to because I made a promise come back for a really good friend of mine. We can’t do this without you guys, I can’t do this without you guys.” 

 

Vinsmoke Judge blinked a few times before the man started bursting out with laughter ringing throughout the kingdom. He walked to stand only a foot away from Sanji placing his hand on his shoulder smirking; “Look who finally became a man, maybe you are my son after all.” The Judge said patting his son’s shoulder again.

 

“Of course we’ll help you.” Reiju added standing with his three other siblings. 

 

“Congrats big bro.” Yonji gave him a thumbs up. The other two nodded following the gesture.

 

Vinsmoke Judge spoke again. “We were waiting for you to come back, my son.” The Judge turned on his heel back toward the castle shouting orders to gear up and invade Big Mom’s castle. The guards woke up the clone army, activating the pods, releasing them for battle. 

 

“It’s your guys’ lucky day Sanji.” Niji said running his hand through his blue hair. 

 

“Yeah why’s that?” 

 

“The High Councilor and his Regime are invading Big Mom’s fortress as we speak.” 

 

The crew were shocked to find out the Regime were here and already advancing. They all knew seeing Luffy again was a possibility. The group began to perk up ready to advance into Big Mom’s territory. 

 

‘Thank you for keeping your promise, Luffy.’ Sanji thought before turning to his family again. “We’ll take the Sunny, we’ll get there in no time.” 

 

“Okay our ships will follow.” Reiju added smiling warmly.

 

Vinsmokes and Straw Hats alike piled into the Sunny. With a command for Zoro, the ship burst out from the harbor making its way towards Totto Land’s capitol— Germa 66 freight ships rallied close behind. The straw hat’s mission was officially underway. 

 

 

~~~

 

Luffy and Katakuri landed In an open clearing deep in the heart of the seducing woods. The area looked all too familiar to Luffy as he scanned the surrounding forest. 

 

“There” Katakuri pointed to a man eating biscuits only meters away. The two approached the figure coming to stand a few feet away. Noticing the large looming shadow the man immediately stood at attention. 

 

“Brother Katakuri, what do— Argh! What the hell are you doing with straw hat?!” The taller man yelled taking a step back.

 

Katakuri took a few steps forward. “Brother Cracker, it’s time.” He said simply.

 

The general looked slightly spooked to see the fearsome duo. He wouldn’t attack his brother, he addressed the high councilor. 

 

“There’s something different about you Straw Hat. Regardless, I can’t join unless I know why your doing all this.” Cracker spoke through grit teeth. He wanted to join his brother, but he needed answers first.

 

Luffy thought he could kill two birds with one stone. He would make sure they would dedicate to his cause, by speaking his truth. 

 

“The woman I came here with, the last time we fought. She was my family, she was everything. I lost her, in all this.” The high councilor looked towards the glaring sun, inhaling the cool breeze. He remembered his garden back on the ship, wishing he was there at this moment; he continued, “I’m doing all this, too make sure that doesn’t happen to anyone again—to make the world better than it ever was.” 

 

The brothers stood there processing what he’d spoken.

 

“I-I understand now. That woman...” Cracker said trailing off. He remembered her well. The tenacity she fought him with. She was willing to lose her life to save her friends. Telling him it’s only natural for family to risk their lives for one another; he had admired her. “I’m sorry for your loss, she was very brave.”

 

Luffy could only half smile at his words, they brought him no solace. Both the brothers picked up on this. They could tell everything he said was authentic, he’d spoken his truth. It was Cracker’s turn to tell his.

 

“High Councilor, I would’ve never harmed her, like the coward who did. She was impressive in battle, without her ingenuity, I might’ve won our battle. I didn’t use lethal force, I was only trying to draw you out. I can already tell that you’d give anything to bring that woman back.” Cracker spoke stepping closer to the pair. 

 

“Allow me to join the Regime, high councilor.” Cracker took a knee planting his sword in the ground. 

 

The high councilor put a hand to his shoulder. 

 

“I believe you, I believe that your honorable, and Katakuri can’t do this without you—now stand up Warlord, we’re late.” Luffy said offering a hand. 

 

Cracker took his hand shaking it firmly.   
“Well looks like it’s finally time then eh Brother?” 

 

Katakuri nodded towards Luffy. In an instant he wrapped them up, flying towards their forces mounting on the shore. The battle was about to start.

 

~~~

 

Charlotte Linlin was busy on the throne barking orders to her children to get the beaches. The Regime were already landing with an armada large enough to conquer the world. 

 

Pudding sat beside her raging mom as she scolded Charlotte: Smoothie, Galette, Amande, and Brulee. The four wanted their mom to stay in the fortress, while Linlin wanted to annihilate the hostiles in one foul swoop. The sisters were concerned about Big Mom destroying the entire island in the process. 

 

A lone chess soldier ran interrupting the shouting, he risked death by the former yonko. 

 

“Momma! Straw Hat Pirates and Germa 66 forces are attacking the rear of the castle, we need more reinforcements!” Big Mom dispatched the four sisters before heading off to confront the Regime. 

 

“Pudding stay put, this will be over soon.” Big mom said slamming the door to the throne room shut. 

 

Pudding hadn’t moved an inch in her seat. The woman had a light blush to her cheeks. The straw hat pirates returned to Whole Cake Island. The day she dreamt about since the wedding. Sanji was coming back for her, just like he said. 

 

“What’s got you so worked— oh it’s him.” Nitro pouted. The blue gelatin hoped on Pudding’s lap shaking her firmly. “Hey snap out of it girlie will ya.” 

 

Gently she put him on the ground standing from her seat, her hand on her heart. 

 

“Sanji..” she said softer than a whisper.

 

~~~

 

 

The Regime army gathered over a hundred thousand crowding the beaches. The soldiers were all chanting their motto. 

 

Sabo stood with his fellow emperors raising his pipe In the air causing an uproar of yells reaching the Big Mom Army only standing a hundred meters away.

 

“BROTHERS!” Sabo yelled.

 

“FAMILY!” The Regime armada shouted back. 

 

“FAMILY!” Sabo repeated pacing back and forth furiously. He was getting fired up, literally. The war chant perfectly encapsulated what the Regime were fighting for; their families back home and their brothers on the battlefield. That was the difference between the two armies. The Regime fought for a higher purpose; for their loved ones, their comrades, and the future.

 

“BROTHERS!” The Regime armada yelled back, causing Sabo to ignite his pipe with fire. The soldiers began pumping themselves up staying on their toes. 

 

“Right on schedule.” Marco smirked igniting his Phoenix flames. 

 

With a loud crash the High Councilor emerged with Charlotte Katakuri and Cracker. 

 

The Big Mom Pirates noticed the alliance shift. The lone sweet general Smoothie was the first to notice. 

 

“Katakuri...Cracker damn you both.” She said catching the attention of her remaining three strongest brothers. Charlotte Perospero, Daifuku, and Oven—couldn’t get over the fact two-thirds of their sweet generals defected. They had to hold out until Big Mom arrived. Outnumbered by a couple thousand they knew it would be an all or nothing battle. 

 

“Do we kill them Smoothie?” Daifuku asked not taking his eyes off the Regime. 

 

The tall silver haired woman was torn for a moment. “Yes we do what we have to, no mercy.” 

 

Luffy stood with his dream team, Sabo, Marco, Kizaru, Katakuri, and Cracker— ready to go to war. 

 

“It’s on you Brother.” Sabo said taking a step behind the high councilor.

 

Luffy looked back to see his Regime war ready. His team of five activated their abilities ready to go. 

 

“BROTHERS!” The high councilor screamed out forcing Big Mom’s forces to take a step back. 

 

“FAMILY!” Came the shouts from a well over hundred thousand strong.

 

Smiling with satisfaction, Luffy activated his dragon release form. 

 

“CHAAAARGE!” Luffy shouted nearly breaking his otherworldly voice. 

 

Thunderous war cries broke out across the Regime forces, as they dashed towards the opponent’s front lines. The Regime closed the distance in a matter of seconds. The two sides clashing with such force the island shook violently. 

 

The allied forces immediately got the upper hand. The chess warriors and homies were no match for the superior speed and training of the Regime soldiers. 

 

Luffy took on Daifuku slamming his head into the ground with a gear third fist. The giant got up recovering in no time, calling forth his Hoya Hoya no Mi fruit powers. A large genie appeared from his chest as he rubbed his torso.

 

“It’s over now Straw Hat, I took out 100 lethal assassins with this technique.” 

 

As the genie approached the high councilor, he simply gripped the end of the genie’s blade with his hellfire/haki infused hand.

 

“W-what—“ in a matter of seconds his genie shattered into a million pieces dispersing in the air. Luffy without a moments hesitation slashed off both Daifuku’s arms at once rendering him useless. Retracting his hellfire bladed arms, he began slashing through chess soldiers defending his soldiers, he was going to protect everyone. 

 

Cracker in his armored biscuit warriors wrecked havoc among the battlefield tossing chess warriors and homies aside like rag dolls. 

 

Kizaru worked in tandem with Cracker’s biscuit minions to keep the chess warriors at bay. His light infused attacks were too quick for anyone to keep up with. 

 

A wave of nausea hit the emperor as he dropped to a knee. Time slowed down as he felt his body partially shut down. 

 

“Time to die, Borsalino Kizaru.” A short stalky unusual looking man in a mask spoke, drawing his sword nearly twice his body size. 

 

“Boyoyon.” Bishop Bobbins hummed trying to put Kizaru to sleep. 

 

The short man rose his gigantic sword ready to finish him.

 

“Too slow.” Kizaru smirked calmly vanishing into a ray of light. 

 

Bishop took a few steps back cautiously before he was felt a sharp searing pain rip through the left side of his chest. A light sword emerged from his body. Trying to grab the light sword with his hands, it only melted his flesh.

 

“I call this technique, your dying now.” Kizaru stated abruptly pulling the blade out, making the Bishop fall dead face first. 

 

“Scum” Kizaru said vanishing into a ray of light returning to battle. 

 

Marco glided through the air screeching loudly to alert the Regime ships to return artillery fire. The Phoenix began intercepting the Big Mom ships breaking through each of the hulls one by one. 

 

Landing on a ship he began to slash and cut through the warriors using his flamed talons. He moved at the top speed, his phoenix form bursting through the reinforced ships like paper, setting them ablaze in the process. 

 

Marco reverted to his human form briefly, running along the deck of Perospero’s ship, dodging the chess soldiers hopping side to side. He leapt high in the air directly above the cabin of the ship returning to flaming Phoenix form once again, destroying a formidable ship like nothing. 

 

Perospero wasted no time hoping onto his mother’s grand ship; Queen Mama Chanter. The mothership was about ten times the size of a Regime vessel or roughly twenty times the size of the Sunny. 

 

Marco dashed for Perospero aiming to take him out in an instant. The tall lanky man jumped out of the way of Marco as he began throwing flames at the vessel, setting it ablaze. Homies began immediately trying to put out the fires to no avail. 

 

Perospero threw any candy as fast as he could create using his Pero Pero no Mi fruit. Candy corn, large chocolate bars, candy canes all too no avail, Marco’s flames melted everything. 

 

Seeing an opportunity Perospero ran along the ship, forcing Marco to revert into his partial human form, only keeping his flaming wings. Marco walked along the ship’s deck slowly looking for the missing combatant. In a moment he vanished, nowhere to be seen. Without warning sticky taffy latched onto his body trapping him. 

 

“Well, Well now... looks like I bagged me a Regime emperor. Once my candy seeps into you, you’ll be dead within minutes.” Perospero laughed sticking his long tongue out. 

 

“Apparently you don’t know who I am...let me show you!” Marco’s great Phoenix form returned burning the taffy into ashes.

 

“T-that’s impossible.” The lanky man stepped back throwing as many candies shields as he could. It was useless, the Phoenix launched him into the air with a powerful talon kick, sending him high into the sky. Marco in instant was trailing Perospero knocking him further into the atmosphere with his mythical zoan technique. Once he was nearly to the clouds, Marco let gravity pull Perospero down before chasing after him again. Perospero desperately tried to shield himself with his candy armor. The Big Mom Pirate felt the flaming beak pierce his armor, exiting out his back. Before he could counter the Phoenix began to rotate rapidly at a three hundred sixty degree pace, gradually picking up speed. 

 

The battle was interrupted by a large boom signaling something reentered the atmosphere. The sky brightened as a teal meteor made its way towards the Queen Mama Chanter. 

 

Katakuri was battling his former sweet general comrade, and sister Smoothie. The two briefly stopped to look at their brother descending rapidly toward the mothership. 

 

“NAAAA!!” Perospero screamed turning his head to see impact was a few seconds away. 

 

The Queen Mama Chanter became engulfed in a large teal explosion. Phoenix flames surrounding the gargantuan ship, ultimately breaking it into two. The vessel sunk within a matter of seconds. A moment later the Flaming Phoenix broke through the waters surface releasing a ear-splitting screech. The ground soldiers let out a war chant mimicking their victorious emperor, this battle was beginning to shift.

 

Smoothie turned her attention back to Katakuri with a hurt expression. 

 

“Is this what you wanted Katakuri?” Smoothie asked slightly letting her guard down. Out of the siblings their bond was unshakable. He took her under his wing too help her achieve the rank of sweet general. She wondered what the hell all of that was for if he was planning on betraying them. 

 

“I’m getting you out of here.” Katakuri spoke activating his Mochi Mochi no Mi ability. Quickly dissolving into adhesive he bonded his sister’s hands and ankles. Slinging her over his shoulder, he bounded towards Kizaru who was not to far away from him. 

 

“Borsalino” Katakuri called out. In a matter of seconds the emperor obliterated all nearby chess warriors before teleporting next to him. 

 

“How may I help?” He asked nonchalantly. 

 

“Get Smoothie to the castle, and give an update on Big mom’s location. She may not be far.” Katakuri stated much to his sister’s ignored protests. 

 

Kizaru regarded his sister for a moment before glancing at the retreating form of Katakuri who was already back in the fray. 

 

“Don’t listen to that idiot! We fight, you Regime scum.” Smoothie shouted trying to break the adhesive. 

 

“Y’know before joining, your brother had one request to the high councilor and one only—No harm would come to his sisters. You’re lucky to have such a caring sibling.” Kizaru wisely said adjusting his shades, not minding the battle going on around him. 

“Katakuri... you idiot.” Smoothie spoke barley audible. 

 

“Hold on tight okayyy?” Kizaru rhetorically asked grabbing her by the collar. 

 

“Wait what do you—“

 

In instant the two vanished toward Big Mom’s chateau. 

 

~~~

The straw hats used the Regime’s assault to their full advantage. The castle remained mostly empty as the Straw Hat-Germa 66 alliance broke through the back entrance battling endless amounts of chess warriors, before bursting through the gate. 

 

“Alright we get Pudding then we’re out of here, this is not our war.” Captain Zoro said bursting toward the incoming hostiles. 

 

Charlotte Amande, Cinnamon, Brûlée, and Galette arrived in time to halt the intruders. 

 

The four Big Mom crew members dispersed clashing with the combatants. 

 

Kizaru arrived in time to see the duels spread out in different directions throughout the fort. They were all Katakuri’s sister siblings, he could not assist the straw hats. Dropping Smoothie he shot a light ray realeasing her leg binds before vanishing again to the Regime War.

 

Smoothie hoped to her feet in a hurry running to find one of her youngest sisters, Pudding. She knew what the straw hats and Germa 66 were after. 

 

Reaching the throne room she swiftly kicked the double doors open. 

 

“Pudding, your in danger we have to go, Now!” Smoothie yelled wasting no time slinging her sister over her shoulder. 

 

“Wait sis, I’m not in danger I—“ before Pudding could finish Smoothie dashed for her sister’s room. 

 

Sanji desperately tracked Pudding. Moments later he came across the empty throne room with a familiar blue blob. 

 

“Oh it’s you lover boy.” Nitro said puffing his cigar. 

 

“Where’s Pudding?!” The chef had no time to waste. 

 

Nitro hopped onto his shoulder securing himself to him. 

 

“Believe it or not she’s been waiting for this for along time kid. I want to see her happy too. Now come on I’ll guide you, but you’ll be facing a sweet general. Are you ready for that?” Nitro asked hiding his small fedora over his eyes. 

 

“Whatever it takes.” 

 

“I knew you were worthy, now let’s go straight ahead, up the stairs!” 

 

Without wasting time he soared up the stairs pursuing Pudding’s captor. 

 

Germa 66 and the straw hats successfully subdued the four sisters with overwhelming numbers. Without Smoothie they had no chance of winning the fight.

 

With a dust off of his hands, Franky finished yanking the reinforced rope, typing the hostiles together. 

 

“You’ll never win against Big Mom, she’ll destroy everything before losing this war.” Brûlée smirked towards their captors.

 

Zoro smirked in return before speaking, “Sorry this ain’t our war, were just here for our friend.” 

 

The four sisters eyes widened as they realized what they were after. 

 

“Smoothie will kill all you.” Galette said through grit teeth, the attempts to break the binds were useless. 

 

The group ignored her as a Vinsmoke royal guard ran up to the Judge. “Sir our freighter has arrived on the battlefield, reinforcements successfully granted to the Regime.” 

 

“Excellent.” The Judge as well the family turned to the straw hats. “We were honored to be apart of your rescue mission, but now it’s time to align ourselves with the Regime. It’s time to make the world a better place.” Vinsmoke Judge said gaining a respectful nod from his audience. 

 

“It was all thanks to your son Judge.” Robin added with a warm smile. 

 

The family could only nod in agreement. “Thank you again straw hats, take care of them both.” The Judge turned towards his children. “NOW GERMA! DISPERSE!” In a flash they disappeared towards the battlefield joining their army— aiding the Regime’s efforts to overthrow Big Mom.

 

 

~~~ 

 

Luffy made his way over to Sabo as the brothers stood back to back incinerating incoming warriors. 

 

Several new Big Mom pirates appeared from the remaining ships, jumping onto the battlefield. Making their presence felt by slaughtering some of the Regime forces.

 

The two brothers in a dance of flames confronted the new players. 

 

Led by Charlotte Mont-d’Or, followed by his brothers, Snack, Bavarois, Brownie, Mascarpone, Decuplets, and Basskarte. 

 

Compared to Sabo and Luffy, they were small fry. It didn’t deter the group in the slightest, but they had no idea what the high councilor was capable of. 

 

What concerned Luffy more than the several men in front of him, were the remaining reinforcements that intended to flank his advancing army from behind. The situation could get tricky if they managed to pull it off, it could cause heavy casualties on their side. 

 

A loud blare from a large freighter in the distance drew the flanking armies’ attention. Germa 66 joined the Regime in the battle. Endless amounts of clone soldiers poured out from the enormous snail freighter, heading to flank Big Mom’s reinforcements. Sabo and Luffy looked up to see Sanji’s family in their raid suits land at their side. The brother’s eyes sparkled, admiring the suits and the spectacle of the entrance. 

 

“High councilor, Allow us to handle these Big Mom nobodies.” The Judge spoke cracking his knuckles. 

 

“All yours.” He responded flying back to their forces in the center of the chaotic battlefield. With Sabo holding onto his tail, the two brothers landed next to Kizaru who appeared just seconds earlier. 

 

“High councilor, Big Mom is nearly here. She’s sent her remaining four sons to finish our forces. By the way, your friends’ mission is underway.” Kizaru said drawing his light sword from thin air, vanishing in a ray of light. 

 

A renewed energy filled the high councilor as he and his brother fought their way towards the incoming opponents. 

 

The two Charlotte twins arrived: Cadenza and Cabaletta. The impact of their arrival caused a mini quake to rock the nearby vicinity. 

 

“Remember us straw hat, you’ll pay for killing our brethren.” The brothers said in unison igniting their haki fists. 

 

“Well brother, lets see which pair of siblings are stronger.” Sabo spoke igniting his great flames.

 

Luffy pointed his index finger towards the brothers. A tiny black cerulean sphere appeared at his fingertip. It gradually grew into the size of an orange. 

 

Sabo gathered his flames in the palm of his hand. The red flames gradually grew casting a large shadow over the brothers. 

 

The Charlotte twins combined their fists, powerful winds began surrounding their bodies. 

 

“This attack is impenetrable. You should’ve brought your bitch straw hat, you might’ve had a chance.” Cadenza taunted much to the shock of his twin brother, he didn’t expect to hear that. 

 

The dark rage radiated from the young high councilor. Sabo and Luffy’s attacks were released simultaneously, causing the twins to charge with their ultimate attack. 

 

The small hellfire sphere entered the red flames fireball, creating a Magenta glow with black flames fluctuating unpredictability— the attack was impenetrable. The Charlotte twins were shocked the fireball rotated while picking up speed. 

 

The brilliant Magenta color caught the eye of every combatant on the island. Basking Whole Cake Island in a unique Violet-Reddish glow. The fireball sent the twins high into the sky negating their ultimate attack. 

 

Saving his younger brother from death, the older Cabaletta yanked his brother’s wrist, tossing him out of harms way as the fireball continued its path into the clouds. Moments later the sky exploded creating a massive wind, sending Cadenza crashing towards the ground. 

 

Luffy and Sabo stood over the fallen twin as he looked up at the pair. 

 

“H-high councilor, I renounce Big mom! Forgive me for my remarks, I swear loyalty to you!” Cadenza screamed desperately. 

 

Luffy regarded the fallen twin for a moment before nodding toward Sabo, abruptly flying off. 

 

“T-thank you.” Cadenza spoke still in shock after witnessing his brother’s sacrifice and the high councilor’s rage.

 

Sabo drew his pipe igniting it in flames. He placed the pipe slowly over the man’s neck. Digging his heels in the ground he roughly jammed the sharper end of the pipe into his throat causing him to gargle up blood, killing him instantly. 

 

“For my brother.” Sabo said quietly before disappearing in a dance of flames. 

 

Another pair of brothers in the not so far distance Katakuri and Cracker came upon their fallen brother Daifuku. 

 

“Katakuri... Cracker...why did you betray Mama.” Daifuku spoke laying flat on his back. The loss of his arms made him useless, no longer being able to summon his genie. 

 

Katakuri and Cracker glanced at each other before the older brother answered. “Big Mom has been destroying her own land for decades, and will gladly kill everyone for sweets.” 

 

“It’s was only a matter time brother Daifuku, how long would it have been before she killed you?” Cracker asked remembering when she consumed their brother for trying to contain her rage. They remembered their brother grimly, he was only protecting the capitol and their citizens. Something all of them knew wasn’t possible if Big Mom remained alive. 

 

“Well...” The brother coughed in agony before continuing, “I’m glad it’s you two, I know you’ll make this place better than it ever was. Protect our sisters, my brothers.” Daifuku said coughing violently once again, the brothers knew his time was near. 

 

Daifuku looked to his elder brother Katakuri. “Don’t let me suffer out here and die in agony. I want to go peacefully, please end it.” The blonde giant begged his brother. 

 

Katakuri wanted to refuse his brother but he knew he was right. He didn’t want him to suffer more than he already had. 

 

“We’ll be with you till the end.” Cracker spoke kneeling beside his brother. 

 

“I love you all.” He said before nodding towards Katakuri. 

 

“We all love you brother.” Katakuri and Cracker grasped Daifuku’s shoulders, letting him know they would be there until the end.

 

“I’m ready.” Daifuku said closing his eyes one last time. Katakuri summoned the adhesive from his body spreading it over his brother’s mouth and nose. Daifuku began to twitch as the air remained trapped in his body. The two brothers let silent tears fall as he let out his last suffocated gasp finally laying still. 

 

Katakuri and Cracker gave a few moments of respectful silence. As soon as it was over, Katakuri nodded towards Cracker, the two had a war to finish. 

 

The battle was nearing its end. Big mom’s forces could spare no reinforcements. It had been a slaughter since the beginning. The high councilor turned two sweet generals against her while the other was missing in action. The Regime smartly went after Big Mom’s mothership and strongest crew members first; systematically taking her forces down from the inside-out and from the top-down. 

 

The remaining brothers all surrendered fearing to lose their lives after losing all sweet generals and their strongest crew members. The seven brothers were captured by Germa 66. Oven had taken his brother Katakuri’s side after seeing the rest of his brothers fall. Charlotte Nusstorte and Noisette also joined in Katakuri’s liberation of the island. There was only one person left to fight; Big Mom. 

 

The Regime commanders had pushed the chess warriors to the brink, but the battle raged on. 

 

Seeing as all the major Big Mom crew mates were incapacitated or dead, Luffy went after Big Mom. Flying towards the chateau he caught her slowly making her way towards the battlefield. Each step she took caused a tremor. 

 

Diving with great speed toward her, he activated his third gear fist. “Hellfire Elephant Gun!” Luffy yelled connecting his fists with hers. Her hand was able to negate his attack. She hadn’t budged an inch. The flames began to sear her flesh causing her to yell in pain. Grabbing him by his arm, and to his surprise flinging him with great strength back to the castle. The high councilor couldn’t stop his momentum, he flew with great velocity towards the fortress.

 

~~~

 

Sanji and Nitro finally made their way to the top of the stairs. Turning to the right was a long hallway with a large window overlooking the entirety of the island. To the immediate left were two large double doors. 

 

“Right through those doors kid, good luck.” Nitro said puffing his cigar anxiously.

 

Sanji nodded in response to the blob on his shoulder. 

 

Kicking the door down, he found Smoothie already charging him without warning. With a haki inflamed kick he was able to block her broadsword. 

 

“So you’ve come to take my sister have you? You’ll have to kill me to do it.” Smoothie said drawing back her sword again swinging it violently smashing the other door against the frame. Noticing her blade was stuck, the chef didn’t waste time. 

 

“Diablo Jiambe.” Sanji leapt into the air throwing a flurry of fiery kicks to the woman who continued parrying his kicks with her sword. 

 

He was already starting to feel the pain in his leg creep in. If he drew this fight out it wouldn’t last long. 

 

“Your a fool to come back, I’ll turn your insides to liquid and drink them slowly while your still alive.” Smoothie offered licking her lips. 

 

“I’ll finish this quickly then.” He spoke earning a laugh from the sweet general. 

 

“Oh my, what confidence. No wonder my sister is smitten with you. It’s a shame I have to kill you.” Smoothie said smirking. 

 

“Poele a Frire: Specter!” A great light shot made contact with Smoothie’s enlarged sword causing a mild knock back of the two combatants. 

 

“Nitro check on Pudding, go now.” Sanji wheezed slightly, recovering from the blow back. Wordlessly the blue gelatin scurried into the room looking for the woman. He found her sitting in the far corner with adhesive over her mouth. 

 

“Hey girlie, you doing alright? You’ll never guess who’s outside.” The blob said carefully peeling the glue off her lips. 

 

Before they could react the pair were halted by Smoothie, who recovered from the Specter shot. 

 

“Sis let me through, I’m leaving.” Pudding said attempting to march past her sister. 

 

Smoothie lightly chuckled snatching her arm. “Your not going anywhere sis, Momma will kill me if she found out I let you walk away.” 

 

“It’s too late sis! Look around, it’s over—we lost!” Pudding shouted causing her sister’s eyes to widen. 

 

“Pudding!” Sanji exclaimed with a smile leaning on the doorway for support. 

 

“Sanji!” She said tears threatening to spill out. 

 

“Go get em girlie.” Nitro grinned. 

 

Smoothie wouldn’t let Pudding’s arm go. “We’re family sis, I can’t let you..” before she could finish Nitro jumped on her, expanding his gelatinous body around her. 

“Go! Go now! I can’t hold her long.” Nitro desperately yelled. Pudding met Sanji at the door, she held him at arms length. 

 

“Sanji we can’t leave Nitro, please.” She said looking to him for help. Without hesitation he ignited his right leg. There was one attack he had left. 

 

Nitro was thrown against the wall near the door, slumping down in a haze. 

 

“Nitro!” The couple yelled looking at their injured friend. 

 

“What the hell is wrong with you! You hurt your sister and now your friend. I’ve had enough!” Sanji yelled rage filling his eyes. 

 

Pudding placed Nitro in her arms gently, silently thanking him for creating her escape from Smoothie’s grasp. The young woman was in awe of Sanji’s determination to set her free. It was just like she dreamed, the tears threatened to spill again. 

 

“Diablo Jiambe- Bien Cuit:Grill Shot!” The ultimate attack broke Smoothie’s sword in half sending her crashing through the far wall. Immediately after the attack was over Sanji’s leg began to give out. 

 

He quickly covered it in his remaining haki to stand up fully. 

 

“Sanji you did it!” Pudding hurled herself in his arms. The chef pulled her up by her waist spinning her in circles causing her to giggle. 

 

“Okay, Okay put me down already.” She giggled with a pink tint on her cheeks.

 

Sanji obeyed placing her feet on the ground. He didn’t attempt to let go of her waist. Pudding felt him pull her closely to him so their noses were touching. 

 

“I told you, I’d come for you.” He smiled graciously.

 

“I knew you would, I knew it.” Pudding wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him to her.

 

The two kissed passionately for the second time. They couldn’t get close enough as they deepened the kiss causing the two to grow scarlet. 

 

“Ahem! Ahem! HEY! Come on you two, I’m happy you confessed your love for one another, but I don’t want to see that! Jeez, kids these days.” Nitro said puffing his cigar with a slight grin.

 

Pudding still had a blush on her face picking her friend up off the ground. “Don’t be jealous Nitro, you were brave too.” She said kissing him on the cheek.

 

Sanji had never been happier in his life. In a matter of nearly two weeks he went from being depressed about the loss of his two friends—to reuniting with the love of his life. It truly was a fairytale ending for the two of them.

 

Sanji approached the two with a grin on his face. 

 

“My crew is waiting downstairs, we all came to pick you up.” The cook smiled interlocking his hands with Pudding. 

 

She drew closer to him leaning on his shoulder. “Sanji...Thank you.” 

 

“Pudding I-“ Sanji started but was interrupted by the window down the hall busting open with a loud crash. Sanji defensively shielded Pudding from the glass and debris. Nitro sensing the danger expanded his body once more to shield the couple. 

 

“Thanks Nitro.” They both said in unison. The two were now a team, Nitro couldn’t help but smirk before waving them off. 

 

Turning toward the shattered window they saw a fearsome creature with a massive wingspan kneeling on the ground, obviously recovering from an attack. 

 

Sanji knew exactly who it was right away. He cautiously took a few steps forward trying not to make noise. 

 

The creature seemed to already be aware of their presence as it stood, turning over its shoulder to look at them. 

 

The trio froze and dared not to make a move. Sanji knew there was no doubt this was his former captain Monkey D Luffy. Now, he seemed completely different, no longer did his eyes reflect hope. They were cold and calculating, the eyes of a killer. Sanji took a few steps forward before Pudding attempted to pull him back. 

 

“It’s okay, stay put.” Sanji continued approaching the creature now only meters away. 

 

“Luffy” Sanji called out causing the horned creature to look at him fully showing him the full extent of his wings. The chef noticed a small smirk on his face as his eyes shifted to the other two then back to Sanji. 

 

“Luffy” Sanji said louder than before. “Luffy...you don’t have to blame yourself. We don’t blame you...you can come back.” The desperation to reach his former captain was evident in his voice. 

 

The high councilor turned his back to the trio but kept his eyes on his former cook. 

 

“Luffy... we don’t blame you... for what happened to N—“ before Sanji could finish, Luffy was airborne heading back towards the battlefield. 

 

Sanji shielded the other two from the massive wind created by Luffy’s dragon released state. 

 

“W-was that really Luffy?” Pudding asked interlocking her fingers with Sanji’s. More than anything he wanted to tell her it wasn’t. But he knew by the way he reacted to what he was about to say—there was no doubt in his mind now. 

 

“Pudding we have to go, the Regime can handle this.” 

 

Sanji pulled the other two along with him down the stairs. 

 

“Sanji... what you were about to say back there? Is that why he’s like this, because of what happened to her?” Pudding was dreading it not to be true. She heard rumors but she’d dared not believe it.

 

“Yeah it is.” Sanji grimly said continuing to pull Pudding along. Even if Luffy had other intentions for invading Big Mom’s territory, he was grateful. Without the all out war, it would’ve made things a whole lot worse for the Straw Hats. He figured Sabo told Luffy about where they were which made him double down on his war. A small smile came to his face. ‘Thank you, for keeping your promise Luffy, even after all of this.’ 

 

The trio reached the bottom of the stairs heading to meet the others by the back gate. They didn’t notice Smoothie still pursuing them, albeit with a slight limp. 

 

“Guys, I got Pudding let’s move out!” Sanji yelled excitedly towards the waiting crew. 

 

“Bout damn time, shitty cook.” Zoro said clearly out of patience. 

 

The crew all stared at Sanji’s beautiful bride. 

 

“We can catch up later, first we gotta get to the ship!” Chopper yelled as the castle shook from incoming fire. 

 

“Right!” Everyone said in unison rushing for the exit. 

 

Sanji stopped with Pudding briefly. “Goodbye my sisters, I love you all.” She stated hugging her four sisters before running off with the chef. 

 

“PUDDING!” The four sisters yelled desperately trying to free themselves. A pair of slow moving footsteps broke them from their shouting as the rope was cut setting them free. 

 

“Sister Smoothie?” Galette asked reaching out for her older sister. 

 

“Its over..” she said softly. “We lost...and I don’t recognize this family anymore.” The silver bangs covered the long legged woman’s eyes. “Our sister sided with strangers to escape from us, like we were holding her prisoner.” Tears flowed from the usually stoic woman’s eyes. Her sister’s had never seen her cry before.

 

“The family has turned against Momma, while the others are dead. Katakuri is taking Big Mom’s place.” Smoothie spoke still letting her tears fall. 

 

Cinnamon placed her hand on the tall lady’s shoulder. “It’s just like we planned sis, we knew this day would come.” She added continuing to comfort her sister. 

 

“I’m going with the Straw Hat Pirates.” Smoothie stated. The sisters didn’t have much of a reaction. They were saddened to lose family, but if Smoothie wanted to go they couldn’t stop her even if they tried. 

 

The sisters shared a final warm hug, before Smoothie dashed out the exit racing after the Straw Hats. 

 

Amande was the first one to speak. “We need to help brother Katakuri and the Regime in anyway possible.” 

 

The sisters made their way toward the battlefield to see the climax of the war. 

 

Zoro piled everyone on board signaling Franky to disembark. 

 

“Captain we got one more comin!” Franky shouted causing Zoro to turn back to the Island. It was one of Big Mom’s sweet generals. He put his hand on his hilt to prepare for a fight. 

 

“Wait! That’s my sister!” Pudding came to stand next to captain waving to her big sis. 

 

“Sister Smoothie, what are you doing here?” Pudding asked a hint of curiosity played at her features. 

 

“I’m joining the crew of course, someone has to keep you safe!” Smoothie said climbing on board forcing the two to take a few steps back. 

 

“Really! I’m so happy!” Pudding exclaimed hugging her sister’s leg tightly. 

 

After Smoothie introduced herself to the crew she turned back to the captain. 

 

“So how bout it captain?” She asked a slight smile at her lips. Zoro was not amused, he didn’t trust her, solely basing it on her height. 

 

“I think we’re already full—“ he turned his head to nearly barf seeing the newest couple all lovied up on the railing. He knew with Pudding on board, Sanji would never be vice captain again. The old cook returned, as the hearts in eyes gleamed over the young woman. Sighing he turned back to Smoothie a slight grin on his face. 

 

“Oi welcome aboard vice captain!” He shook her hand firmly signaling she was an official member. 

 

“It’s an honor.” She smiled warmly joining the rest of the crew. 

 

“Franky! Let’s motivate!” Zoro shouted earning a thumbs from the ship wright. 

 

The Thousand Sunny departed Whole Cake Island slowly drifting away from the Island. Zoro couldn’t help turning back to watch his new crew. Since he lost Nami and Luffy, he thought he could never care again. Now he’s seen the crew die and resurrect before his very eyes. Seeing his original members with new ones alike, all from different walks of life; outcasts. He regarded the new additions: Pudding, Smoothie, Wanda, Carrot, and Van Augur. They would need to expand the ship soon.

 

A tug at his boot pulled him from his thoughts. 

 

“Hey your the captain right?” Nitro asked hoping onto the swordsman’s shoulder. 

 

“Yeah, why do you ask?” 

 

“Name’s Nitro, nice to meet ya. Just think of me as the parrot on your shoulder. Except I can actually speak in complete sentences, and I won’t shit on your shoulder.” The blue blob said causing the captain chuckle. 

 

“Roronora Zoro.” He said offering a hand to shake. 

 

Zoro had a serious question for the blob. “You drink Sake?” 

 

“Are you kidding? I ain’t psychotic, if you need a drinking buddy, I can go all day.” Nitro bragged handing his cigar to Zoro. 

 

Zoro glanced at the blob taking his cigar from him before taking a few drags. 

 

“Did we just become best friends?” He asked releasing the smoke from his lungs. 

 

“Yup” Nitro answered snatching the cigar back. 

 

The two turned their attention towards the climax of the war. The shouts of the Regime roared even from the distance they were at. 

 

“We saw your former captain earlier, that Luffy fella.” Nitro interjected. “Scary guy, not someone I’d mess with.”

 

Zoro couldn’t help think back to his captain. He wished despite all the new additions, that Luffy and Nami would return to them. Zoro knew it was foolish thinking. The captain was responsible for his new crew. With an audible sigh, he thought maybe it was time to let Luffy go. If he didn’t want to come back, he would leave him be. 

 

“Zoro, ya alright?” Nitro asked seeing the unreadable expression on the samurai.

 

He broke from his trance. “Yeah fine, now come on I got some fifty year old sake lying around here somewhere.” The swordsman spoke heading towards the ship’s kitchen. 

“You lucky son’ bitch, bust it out captain!” Nitro happily exclaimed nearly dropping his cigar. 

 

With one last look towards the Island, Zoro had one final thought. ‘Goodbye Luffy, my brother.’ 

 

Within minutes the Sunny sailed out of sight as if never having been there. 

 

~~~

 

Big Mom landed with a thunderous crash on the battlefield to greet the massive army gathered. 

 

The army of nearly a hundred thousand seemed endless to the former yonko. The Regime, the Warmonger forces, and her treacherous family stood unified. In Big Mom’s mind she was invincible, she’d crush the Regime and reclaim her land, killing her traitorous children in the process. 

 

Big Mom continued her march toward the army. A thunderous crash in front of her caught her off guard. The high councilor had arrived. 

 

“Straw Hat Luffy, we meet at last. No matter what halloween costume you put on, it is no match for my power child.” Linlin said charging her fist with Haki. 

 

“Take your best shot.” Luffy confidently told her as the Regime approached standing a safe distance away, but could clearly see the battle. 

 

Big Mom could only smirk at his foolish arrogance. “So you want to die before our fight even starts huh?” 

 

The former yonko threw her haki blast straight for the high councilor. The blast created a shockwave pushing the allied forces back a few feet.

 

Luffy’s emperors stood in awe at the destructive power of the former yonko. She truly did have the power to destroy Totto Land at her leisure. They couldn’t help but wonder why the high councilor would take a full on attack like that. 

 

Big Mom watched as the smoke cleared the area. The high councilor stood wheezing lightly, missing his right arm and eye. 

 

“Arrogant fool, you see my power now? One more attack like that and it’s over for you.” Big mom cackled at the high councilor who was still hunched over slightly. 

 

Big Mom expected more from the kid that broke through her island’s defenses many months ago. She wasn’t the smartest person by any measure, but even she couldn’t see what his endgame was. He deliberately took a critical hit. Now here he barley stood wheezing missing an arm and eye.

 

The massive cuts on Luffy’s body were deep. It was a surprise to most he was still standing. 

 

A loud laugh broke out across the battlefield. Luffy stood up looking directly at Big Mom. His missing arm and eye regenerated back in an instant. His massive cuts healed completely as well, almost as if nothing happened.

 

Big mom was in shock seeing the high councilor flex his regenerated arm a few times. 

 

“B-but how?” Big mom asked surprised to see him unscathed. 

 

“My greatest strength is not in my attack, it’s in my ability to regenerate. I’m unique—I am the master of two devil fruits. In exchange for my gear fourth forms and my immense strength, I was able to successfully assimilate my second fruit—obtaining its paramecia ability; to regenerate at an ultra high speed. Except for two areas— my brain, and internal organs. So Big Mom, care to try again?” The high councilor said brushing some dirt off his newly formed arm. 

 

Big Mom was in complete shock as the Regime chanted their war cries. Luffy took a few steps closer, only standing meters away. 

 

“Just so you know, I can’t feel anything of this, because I died awhile ago.” Luffy stated.

 

The high councilor pointed directly at Big Mom. “YOU! Will not live to see the end of this day.” After the words left his mouth he bowed his head slightly hunching over showing her his horns. Cerulean/black flames swirled in the center of the horns gathering small light particles. 

 

For the first time in her life, Big Mom felt fear seeing an opponent like this. She wondered what kind of monster he was. The former yonko for the first time in decades too a fearful step back. 

 

Big Mom had no time to react as the massive blast shot from the horns, engulfed her in the flames. 

 

 

A/N: Next— Luffy and his four emperors v. Big Mom- Battle for Totto Land.


	10. The Enemy Within

The hellfire flames engulfed Big Mom sending her reeling on her heels. 

 

She was unable to recover before her assaulter prepared another attack. 

 

“Lanza Del Infernio!” The hellfire lance struck the large woman’s torso sending her tumbling backwards.

 

Big Mom caught her momentum, hardening her arm with haki, skidding herself to an abrupt halt.

 

She looked around frantically hoping to catch a glimpse of the high councilor. 

 

Directly above her, Luffy inflated his fists to rival her size. 

 

“Elephant Gun: Hellfire Gatling!” The fiery punches slammed Big Mom into the ground. His fists repeatedly smashed her deeper into the soil. 

 

Luffy jumped back to send another hellfire lance, aiming for her head. 

 

Big Mom stood up barley scathed. Luffy threw the spear before she could regain her balance. 

 

The former yonko caught it with her haki infused fist swiftly. 

 

“That’s it?” She taunted. 

 

“Wait for it.” He responded. In a flash the spear detonated throwing the nearby allied forces back. 

 

Big Mom was sent through the air towards the castle to the amazement of everyone. 

 

The high councilor wasting no time, held up a coded hand, signaling to his forces their priority orders.

 

Wordlessly the Regime forces retreated to the ships in a hurry. Sabo barked orders making sure their forces were all on the same page. 

 

Germa 66 and the reformed Big Mom crew mates looked on the scene with awe.

 

Regime soldiers opened the hulls of the ships, bringing out their Skypien based rafts. Their priority was the protection and evacuation of the citizens of Totto Land, not watching the fight. 

 

With his Regime soldiers in the air, the high councilor and his emperors pursued Big Mom. 

 

The former yonko rebounded, stomping her feet to the ground, creating a large crater. 

 

Big Mom leapt into the air, gliding over the high councilor and his emperors. 

 

Katakuri used his haki to predict his mom’s next move. Big Mom was going to summon Prometheus, she planned to destroy the island to achieve victory.

 

“High Councilor, we’ll buy you time, she’s going to take out the island. You need a counter measure technique.” Katakuri said calmly. 

 

With no time to waste the four emperors went for Big Mom. The former yonko reeled her hand back to summon her sun homie. 

 

Katakuri threw the trident Mogura from a great distance. Sabo encased the spear with his red flames. Marco snatched the spear using his momentum, increasing the velocity and force of the spear before sending it out at a greater speed towards Big Mom. The fearsome ruler of Totto Land smiled hardening her torso with haki, the attack would never work. Quicker than the speed of light Mogura was impaled through her back causing blood to slightly leak out her mouth. 

 

“Hmm.. the years are catching up to you it seems.” Kizaru smirked coolly, pulling the spear from her back. 

 

This only angered her further. She began releasing, haki flames from her hands and mouth unpredictability forcing the emperors to retreat behind Luffy—their time was up.

 

Big Mom summoned Prometheus in her right hand. Immediately commanding the homie to metamorphosis into a supernova. The sun homie obeyed, expanding to an impressive size rivaling her castle. 

 

“It all ends here.” Big Mom grinned devilishly sending the attack towards the five men. 

 

Luffy’s attack was nearly complete, but it was nowhere near the size of the supernova—it would have to do.

 

The supernova Prometheus sluggishly made its way towards the group, it was now or never. 

 

“Hellfire Monarch!” The high councilor sent the moderately sized flaming meteor towards the supernova. 

 

Big Mom could only cackle as the attack seemed to have no effect. 

 

“What?!” Her cackling stopped as the supernova split in half unceremoniously evaporating. The hellfire monarch exploded on impact causing a large blowback felt across the entirety of Totto Land. 

 

The Regime, Germa 66, the Whole Cake royal family, and the citizens watched as the magnificent glow basked the land. 

 

Luffy nodded to the emperors signaling he would finish this alone. 

 

“Watch for Napoleon, her hidden blade.” Katakuri warned. 

 

With a final nod the high councilor sped towards his downed opponent. 

 

The hellfire blades ignited the high councilor’s hands extending to an impressive length. 

 

Big Mom countered his blades with her own. The two combatants engaged in a brutal clash, slashing each other’s bodies. 

 

Big mom stepped back slightly as Luffy continued backing her down. Her blade Napoleon had never met an equal until now. The hellfire was unlike she ever encountered. Wounds that normally healed continued to sear into her flesh. Big Mom’s durability was at it’s limit as she parried his attack, only for him to transform his hands once again. 

 

“Hellfire Gatling!” The fierce punches landed on her weakened torso forcing her once again on her heels. 

 

With an enraged swing she took off one of Luffy’s wings, blasting a hole through his side exposing his ribcage. 

 

Again the wounds healed up instantly as he began an enraged assault once again, not batting an eye. 

 

Big Mom had never been more bewildered in all her experiences in battle. Shes seen almost every devil fruit on earth. Each with it’s own unique ability; only belonging to three subgroups. The fruit in the high councilor’s possession was cosmic in nature—almost otherwordly.

 

Katakuri noticed his mom’s frustrations immediately using his ability to find out her next intentions. 

 

“Sabo, we have to protect the citizens, she’s going to scream—everyone is in danger.” Katakuri spoke evenly.

 

“Then let’s not waste time, the high councilor can handle this.” Sabo said nodding to his comrades. They grabbed ahold of Barsalino, vanishing in a beam of light. 

 

Big Mom could see her opponent without a scratch. His rage was evident in his eyes. The last time she fought him it wasn’t a contest. He was nothing more than a harmless flee in their last encounter— now he was on the verge of beating her. 

 

Enraged she let out a fearsome scream vibrating the island. 

 

The citizens were successfully evacuated with the Regime in the air out of range of the fearsome scream. Germa 66 provided specially crafted headphones to women and children putting them first; the Regime respected that. 

 

The emperors watched from a distance, wondering how their leader attempted to counter the fearsome ruler of Totto Land.

 

Luffy stood his ground inching his way closer to the screaming lunatic. Slowly but surely his clawed feet dug into the ground, approaching Big Mom. 

 

Once in range, he drew his hellfire blade once more slicing her throat slightly bringing an end to her scream.

 

Big Mom immediately grabbed the incinerated skin on her neck to stop the slight bleeding—the wound was partially cauterized. Taking rapid steps backwards, Big Mom was running out of options. Luffy continued to make his way towards her causing another wave of fear to grip the usually stoic ruler. 

 

“You can’t kill me Straw Hat, I’m a living god!” Big Mom angrily shouted earning a grin from her foe.

 

“Haven’t you heard, I’m the god killer.” Luffy said smirking still approaching Big Mom leisurely. 

 

“Even someone like you fears death.” She cackled activating her ultimate ability; the Soru Soru no Mi fruit—the ability to eat souls. 

 

Luffy stopped a few meters away. “It’s like I said before, take your best shot.” 

 

“You truly are a fool.” The former yonko surrounded the high councilor in darkness. Everything became faded around the two combatants. They were locked in an entirely different world from where they previously were—no connection to the outside world.

 

It was completely silent. No movement from anywhere. Luffy was trapped inside a dark place, no walls, no floor, no ceiling— just him. 

 

Directly ahead Big Mom’s massive red and yellow eyes glared through the darkness. Her laugh rung through his ears. 

 

“You’re totally helpless, you will die here.” 

 

Luffy wasn’t sure what this was, nor did he see any escape. His situation was completely hopeless; he was trapped.

 

Big Mom appeared in front of him suddenly showing her monstrous form. A large majority would’ve been long gone by now, begging for their life. Luffy ignored his surroundings keeping his eyes shut. 

 

“Look who’s cowering like a child, shutting your eyes now are we?” Big Mom taunted approaching the still figure.

 

Luffy remembered his past life. The memories of his crew, his family—the pain he felt when he lost his world. He wished to be back on his ship tending to his mikan trees. It truly gave him a certain peace, even if death knocked on the door. Then he heard her voice. 

 

“Wake up Luffy...”

 

“Wake up...”

 

His eyes shot open coming face to face with his fearsome foe. The intimidating stature of her would’ve made anyone run like hell, yet he stayed— a small smile on his features. 

 

Big Mom attempted to consume his soul to no avail. The man stood there unfazed staring straight into her eyes. The eyes he held made her nervous, he was enjoying this.

 

Luffy put his hand in directly in front of him, igniting it in hellfire before swinging it to his side. In an instant the dark dimension shattered like glass. Fragments broke off sending the two combatants back into reality. The Island came back into view.

 

Big Mom didn’t waste time, charging her foe aiming to decapitate him. The high councilor ignited his hands expanding them to a larger size, grabbing the blade in the time.

 

The hellfire heated the blade, basking it in remarkable flames. In one swoop Luffy used his opponent’s momentum against her slipping Napoleon from her grasp. Snatching the blade, he cleaved her right arm off with one mighty swing before she was able to use her haki armor. 

 

The fearsome woman could do nothing but scream in agony shaking the island. Her arm continued to burn as she slumped forward slightly off balance. Luffy plunged Napoleon into her stomach making sure it exited out of her back wound. 

 

Big Mom let out another anguished wail finally feeling pain. She grabbed the high councilor’s wing slamming him repeatedly into the ground before sending a large haki blast his way, attempting to disintegrate him. 

 

Still the attack had an effect on him, his damaged limbs recovered instantly. Brushing himself off he began to grow weary of the fight. 

 

Big Mom was at her limit as well. It was time to finish the fight. Removing Napoleon from her stomach she began to surround it in her haki. 

 

“I will take your head and put it on a spike. Then everyone else on this damned Island.” She taunted, venom dripping from her voice. 

 

Luffy could tell what she was planning, it was her only move. Flying high above her he began surrounding himself in hellfire readying himself for his final attack. From head to toe she was covered in haki, his only move was to aim for her vulnerable wound on her stomach. 

 

Using his rubber body he began twisting his body into a corkscrew. His body contorted, building pressure and velocity. 

 

Big Mom leaped into the air heading straight for him. Luffy charged aiming for her weakened spot. 

 

The moment before she swung, Luffy released his wings slightly increasing his speed at the last possible second. Big Mom misjudged her timing, barley missing his nape. The pain seared through her as she felt the high councilor tear through her stomach wound, exiting out her back.

 

The high councilor crashed into the ground creating a large crater from the impact. 

 

Katakuri could sense his mother’s fading life force. The high councilor had been successful. Sabo whistled loudly signaling the soldiers to rally to their leader. The Regime, Germa 66, and the inhabitants of the island made their way to the battlefield.

 

Luffy stood up slowly fatigued from his attack. The large gash on his back healed as he made his way toward Big Mom. 

 

The large woman covered the gaping hole in her stomach struggling to breathe. Dropping to a knee she knew her strength was all used up. 

 

Luffy came to stand in front of his downed enemy. The giant coughed out a pool of blood while attempting to stand, quickly falling back to her knee. 

 

“I told you...you would not live to see the end of today. It’s a shame, all that power and you use it to cause devastation, killing what you mean to protect.” Luffy stated eyeing Big Mom’s fatal injuries.

 

The former yonko just cackled uncontrollably at his statement.   
“From what I hear, you’re a much worse monster than I am. I know all about the skeletons in your closet.” Big Mom said grinning. 

 

Luffy could not see any contrast between him and the fallen god. “I seek to protect my loved ones, not rule—We’re nothing alike.”

 

Big Mom just shook her head still keeping her intimidating grin. “That’s where your wrong high councilor... I see you for the monster you’ve become. We share the same pain, the feeling of being abandoned; alone. No matter how many people you claim you love...you couldn’t save the one life that made you whole, and for that you’ll always feel alone.” The former emperor coughed out blood once more covering her mouth with her hand to halt it. 

 

Luffy stood there frozen at her words. More than anything he wanted to deny her and tell her she was wrong. But she understood his pain, she understood the reasons behind his actions. Despite overcoming enormous obstacles as the leader of the Regime, the hole in his heart remained— it only got bigger as time passed. 

 

Big Mom noticed his hesitation causing her to gleam a monstrous smile. “You’ll be consumed by vengeance for the remainder of your days. Never knowing true happiness ever again... But you know that already don’t you?” 

 

Luffy stood in his spot unmoving. Big Mom read him like an open book. Every word she spoke was true. Everything she said he’d already confirmed in his mind. The duty of protecting the world for a greater purpose than yourself, yet it felt meaningless. 

 

The look his friends gave him when they saw him was a look of fear. Despite the words Sanji spoke to him about it not being his fault and the crew didn’t blame him. None of it mattered, it did not bring any solace or closure. He knew Sanji spoke out of gratefulness for his assistance in their rescue mission. If his crew intended to seek him out, they would’ve. The pain and guilt remained in his heart only building by the moment.

 

Big Mom was at a loss for words herself. This powerful man had conquered a god, yet he stood with a saddened gaze lost in his own thoughts. 

 

Big Mom coughed roughly clutching her wound in agony bringing him back to reality. “D-do you it see now? We are the same—I have over a hundred family members, and still I feel hollow. That’s why I didn’t care if I destroyed everything, nothing mattered without Mama Caramel.” Big Mom confessed. 

 

Luffy seen the devastated state she was in when Brook destroyed the picture frame of the elder woman. It made sense to him now.

“You see it now...don’t you?”

 

“Yes.” He simply said bowing his head. Luffy knew she was right, they were alike more than he admitted. He slaughtered an entire city, an innocent family, brought genocide to the mink tribe, and alienated his family. He tried to convince himself, it was for the protection and betterment of the world—The old him wouldn’t have believed that. His soul was conflicted, had he really become what he sought to destroy. 

 

Looking at his hands, he could see the black claws for how fearsome they truly were. Reverting to his original form he began to approach Big Mom.

 

The calvary arrived, circling around the fallen god. The Charlotte siblings stepped to the forefront to meet their mother. 

 

Big Mom was fading fast, her time was near. Glancing around she could see the terrified faces of the citizens. The years of torment she caused them was unforgivable. Looking at all her traitorous children, she could only slightly grin at Katakuri. 

 

“So you finally decided to grow a pair Katakuri. I always looked down on you. All that power and you subjected yourself as the ruler of Komugi Island—now that Totto Land is yours, you finally are a son of mine.” She said placing her hand on his head before continuing. “As for the rest of my children, rule in peace...Put Totto Land and the family first, especially against him.” Big Mom glared at the high councilor not taking her eyes off him. 

 

Big Mom coughed violently nearing her end. “Smoothie...Pudding? Where did they go?” She asked, a softness accompanying her usual gruff tone. 

 

“They joined the straw hats, they will live their lives free.” Katakuri states folding his arms. 

 

“I see...good.” She smiled blood starting to leak blood from her lips—her lungs began to fill with blood.

 

“High councilor...” Big Mom spoke looking directly at him. “Death is not final, there is a way...to bring your loved ones back...” 

 

Before she could finish Luffy gripped her collar bringing her eye level to him. 

 

“Tell me! How?!” He screamed frantically trying to make her finish her thought.

 

Big Mom cackled lightly. “Secret of the dead.” She said smiling slightly before coughing violently, her eyes rolled to the back of her head. 

 

“N-No...HEY! TELL ME! TELL ME!” Luffy screamed desperately thrashing her around to tell him. Her lifeless body just slumped to the ground unmoving.

 

Luffy fell to his knees still clutching her shirt. The words she spoke replaying in his head. 

 

“Death is not final... bring your loved ones back...secret of the dead.” 

 

The high councilor couldn’t hear the massive cheers from everyone around him. They were drowned out by his sorrow. He did want to kill Big Mom, but he didn’t want her to die without telling him. For a moment a spark of hope flew through him, only for it to be snatched away abruptly. 

 

Luffy felt Katakuri’s hand on his shoulder.   
“It’s over high councilor. Allow us to bury her. She was a monster, but shes still our mother.” He spoke calmly. Luffy joined The Regime and Germa 66. 

 

The citizens all leaped for joy cheering and dancing with the Regime soldiers celebrating their independence. The Charlotte family silently picked their mother up heading for the castle.

 

“Never doubted you for a second brother.” Sabo exclaimed excitedly patting his brother on the back. 

 

Kizaru and Marco joined the pair with satisfied smiles of their own. 

 

“High councilor that was most impressive.” Kizaru smirked holding a thumbs up. 

 

“Hell yeah it was! One step closer towards our goal.” Marco said joining Sabo in praising the young man. 

 

Luffy wasn’t listening to anything they had to say. It was all drowned out by the dying words of his enemy. He wanted answers and all he had was questions. What should’ve been a major victory for him felt like a defeat. 

 

Sabo noticed his brother’s lack of acknowledgement at their praising words. He seemed to be shutting down. Quickly Sabo shook his brother’s shoulder. 

 

“We won brother! It’s time for a celebration.” Sabo said trying to gain a reaction from his sibling. 

 

Luffy simply nodded. “You all should celebrate, I’ll be on the ship.” Without warning he sped off towards the Regime mother ship. 

 

“What’s up with the high councilor?” Marco asked scratching not quite getting it. This was one of his first goals he set out to accomplish, now he flew off without so much as a smile; it felt odd. 

 

Kizaru was equally as puzzled but he offered a theory. “It could’ve been the lies that demon told him before she croaked. Those were the words of deceiver.” He offered. 

 

Sabo and Marco contemplated for a second before Sabo decided he would check on him. 

 

“Go on ahead, we’ll catch up.” He nodded towards the other two. The Regime along with everyone made their way to the castle. 

 

“Emperor!” Vinsmoke Judge called out halting the man. 

 

“I’m busy at the moment, whatever it is, can it wait?” Sabo asked impatiently. The last thing on his mind was to unnecessarily discuss politics.

 

“We would like to thank my son’s friend, personally.” Judge offered. The entirety of his family nodded in agreement.

 

With a wave of his hand he gestured them to follow him. 

 

Reaching the ship they found the high councilor in his favorite spot. 

 

Carefully Luffy examined the baby trees making sure they were tucked securely into the ground. He began watering one only to sense he had visitors behind him. 

 

Sighing audibly he turned around to greet his guests. 

 

“Brother, and...” He couldn’t remember any of their names or their regiment name, “Sanji’s family.” He concluded.

 

“I’ll let you guys have some time.” Sabo spoke heading towards the front of the ship.

 

Germa 66 were truly grateful for Luffy’s intervention. He gave their Sanji a real shot at happiness. 

 

Vinsmoke Judge approached the now standing high councilor with his children in tow. 

 

“We want to show our gratitude for helping Sanji, and freeing us from Big Mom’s tyranny.” He spoke kneeling with along with the rest. 

 

Luffy looked away a little awkwardly before signaling them to stand up. “Don’t mention it, I don’t break promises.” The high councilor glanced at his garden hoping to continue that, then this conversation.

 

They didn’t fail to notice his lack of attention on them. 

 

“We are glad to join the Regime.” 

 

“Good to have you guys.” Luffy firmly shook all their hands. “Now if you don’t mind, I was in the middle of something.” He said abruptly turning on his heel to continue his farming. 

 

Judge, Niji, Ichiji, and Yonji rubbed their necks uncomfortably by the coldness shown by the high councilor. He blew them off to continue his farming. They knew what tragedy befell the man before he destroyed Mariejois, it was no secret. The last time he came to them his eyes were filled with an unnerving amount of resolve and hope. Now pain and sorrow filled his eyes, radiating off his very soul. 

 

“You should celebrate, you did well today. You guys have a lot to be thankful for.” Luffy spoke not bothering to spare any of them a glance. 

 

The Judge could only slightly frown. One of the most powerful men on the planet who managed to bring down Big Mom could not care less. He just wanted to be left alone to his own endeavors. 

 

“Thank you again, High Councilor—its an honor.” Judge said slightly bowing before flying off, his sons following close behind. 

 

Reiju remained behind watching him work intently. 

 

“What are you still doing here? You should join your family.” He stated not taking his eyes off his task. 

 

The pink haired woman kneeled right beside him. 

 

“Do you mind if I have help?” She asked politely. 

 

“No” He simply said continuing to dig holes next to the completed ones.

 

He gently handed her the infant tree. Reiju noticed the look of delicacy he placed on the trees. The care he had for each one of the them, they were very precious to the high councilor.

 

The pair planted a few more before he spoke. 

 

“I appreciate your help, but you still didn’t tell me what you’re doing here.” Luffy stated now looking at her.

 

Reiju nearly gasped at the sight of his eyes. The light that gleamed in his eyes when she first met him was gone. The look of uncaring indifference only remained on his features. 

 

“I just wanted to personally thank you for helping my brother. I thought in some small way I could return the favor.” She answered giving him a smile. 

 

“You don’t owe me anything.” He deadpanned returning his attention to his man made garden. 

 

Luffy glanced at her to see she was lightly touching the orange tree leaves. “She loved these, didn’t she?” Reiju asked not looking directly at him. 

 

Luffy didn’t mind talking to her about it, she knew Nami after all. He supposed he could tell her if she felt the need to reach out to him. 

 

“Yeah, they were her favorite...they became my favorites too. These trees is how I remember her.” He spoke glancing over his moderately sized garden. 

 

“I think it’s beautiful. You must’ve loved her.” 

 

“She was everything.”

 

Reiju couldn’t help but feel for the man’s pain. “I’m so sorry.” Reiju said leaning her head on his shoulder. “She’s still with you.” 

 

Luffy supposed she was right. During his fight with Big Mom, he heard her voice, causing him to reach out, breaking Big Mom’s soul fruit ability. 

 

“I could tell right away she loved you.” Reiju said breaking him from his thoughts. 

 

“How?” He asked simply turning to look at her. 

 

She leaned back to warmly smile, recounting when she first encountered them. Explaining that she extracted the poison he contracted through lip contact. It brought a small smile to her face remembering how infuriated the orange haired woman was toward the situation. 

 

Luffy listened to the story intently almost trying to picture it. He inhaled the pikan’s scent rolling through the breeze. A sudden rush of happiness flooded him. He took a moment to feel his surroundings.

 

Reiju could only watch in awe as the memory she shared brought a genuine smile to his face. 

 

“Thank you Reiju...that meant, more than you know.” Luffy spoke glancing towards the night sky. It brought him contentment hearing a pleasant memory he wasn’t aware of from someone else. 

 

“Of course. I’m glad it helped in some small way.” She said dusting herself off preparing to depart. “Luffy...” he turned to look at her before she continued, “she’s still with you.” 

 

Luffy just nodded with a slight smile. Satisfied she flew off heading towards the Charlotte Clan fortress.

 

The high councilor dusted himself off as well heading to meet Sabo, who waited patiently on the deck. 

 

Sabo turned towards the high councilor watching Reiju fly off in the distance. 

 

“Brother you ready to go? They’re probably all feasting by now.” Sabo could tell he was in no mood to join in the victory celebration. 

 

“Na, you can go on ahead—“

 

“Luffy were in this together now, you guys are all I got now.” Sabo said not looking at him.

 

“You don’t mean...” 

 

“Yeah” came his reply. 

 

“Brother I’m sorry, truly I am. You don’t have to stay you can leave.” Luffy was willing to let his brother pursue the love of his life over his ambitions. 

 

Sabo held a hand up shaking his head. “It’s too late to go back, long as I got my family—I’ll manage.” 

 

“I’m glad to hear that.” Luffy said grinning. It gave him a slight bit of hope to see his brother’s spirit thrive even in a trying time. 

 

“If you don’t want to celebrate I understand. Just had to check on my baby brother, even if your the high councilor now. I took the liberty of putting the latest reports from home base on your desk; they’re interesting, to say the least. You lead we follow—I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

 

“Yeah, see you then brother.”

 

Sabo quickly turned around to address the retreating form of his brother. 

 

“Hey Luffy! Did Reiju ask about me?” Sabo asked rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. 

 

“Huh? Oh yeah, she couldn’t stop talking about you.” Luffy smirked seeing his brother start to sweat profusely. 

 

“Alright see ya!” Sabo exclaimed disappearing in red flames.

 

Luffy sighed after finally earning a few peaceful moments to himself. The sorrow mood returned, guiding him to his private office. 

 

Luffy sat at his desk flipping through policy documents monotonously. He wished nothing more for Nami to be with him right now. She always made complicated matters simple for him with her intellectual explanations. Luffy was lucky his dad and grandpa left simplified annotations on the side of the documents, so he could skim through most of it without fully reading it. 

 

He came across an interesting report: Five men were reported dead in a small backwater Island off the coast Whiskey Peak. The cause of death; lava burns. All their bodies were melted almost beyond recognition. Luffy had a feeling that bastard would resurface soon. He had purpose once again, to personally find and torture the man. The rage burned in the high councilor wishing he could hunt him down sooner than later. As long as Akainu walked the earth, Luffy would live on it. He roughly jammed the report in his drawer putting it on the back burner for now. 

 

Dragon had an fascinating report: CP0 along with Celestial Dragons were sighted at the Entertainment Capitol of the world; Grand Carina. Not only that, Fujitora was set to visit later that week. Turning the report over, he noticed a gold envelope; an invitation. Carina had personally invited the Regime. She must want to strike an agreement to keep her business legal under the sanctions of the new government. It was all fine with him as long as she cooperated with them and handed over the fugitives willingly. Sighing audibly while rubbing his temples he stood up to flip to the last report. 

 

Garp reported The Regime raided the former max security prison Impel Down to find it abandoned. There was no surprise there; the odd thing was the lone prisoner Donquixote Doflamingo vanished without a trace. His prison bars and chains were covered in permanent frost. It could only mean Aokoji Kuzan was out there gathering an army. He was a former navy admiral and Blackbeard subordinate. If he hadn’t sided with the Regime by now, he was an enemy. Luffy figures it could wait as well, he didn’t have time to chase irrelevant players. 

 

Though personal vendettas intrigued him, Luffy tucked the gold invitation into his red cardigan. Pulling open the desk he snatched the his fire whiskey before chugging it wholeheartedly. After his throat began to burn, he set the bottle down roughly, plopping in his chair. Less than a minute later he got up stretching, heading over to the mirror. 

 

Luffy could only stare at his hollow reflection gazing back at him. He looked the same except for his eyes. His soul was damaged beyond repair. Snatching the bottle he began to drink greedily ready to head to bed. A familiar voice stopped him in his tracks. 

 

“I told you Straw Hat, you can’t be the good guy and be King of the Pirates Zehaha.” 

 

Luffy turned to see Blackbeard staring back at him in the mirror. He shook his head a few times but the image remained.

 

“Your dead.” 

 

“Your in trouble now, I made you lose control, and they’ll kill you for it Zehaha.” Blackbeard laughed. 

 

“Your dead!” Luffy repeated. 

 

He picked up his whiskey bottle to throw it at the mirror. The mirage of the deadman was gone. Luffy approached the mirror slowly looking for the image to reappear. 

 

His own reflection contorted into Big Mom.   
“We are the same straw hat, you will be consumed by revenge, never to find happiness again...but you already know that don’t you?” The deceased witch cackled. 

 

“Your dead!” Luffy shouted chugging from his bottle again. 

 

The reflection contorted to King Neptune backing away in fear. 

 

“W-what kind of monster are you?” 

 

The mirror reflected the slaughtering of the minks. He could clearly hear the screams as they filled his head. Finally it showed the innocent family he slaughtered. The mother and daughter begging for him to spare their lives. He could see his crew sailing away on the Sunny as he helplessly watched from the other side of the mirror. Luffy’s heart sank as he shouted for them to come back, he was abandoned;alone.

 

Shutting his eyes tightly, he opened them to see Nami staring back at him. He missed her gaze so much. 

 

“NAMI!” He desperately shouted gripping the edges of the mirror.

 

“Luffy..?” She asked softly.

 

“That’s right it’s me! Nami I—“

 

“That cant be you, you would never do those things...” she began to back away. 

 

He could see her features were laced in fear. 

 

“N-no Nami, it’s me please...” 

 

“Luffy?” She asked even softer, her eyes now showed terror. She began to run away from him. He could only look back at the mirror to see his own reflection of his demonic form. He glanced at his hands glowing in hellfire; he frightened her. 

 

Luffy could see Nami retreating farther and farther out of sight. 

 

“Nami wait...I...” it was far too late, she was long gone. 

 

He looked at his hands again too see they were human. The mirror only showed his damaged reflection, silent tears flowed down his face;he was alone. Luffy violently slammed his forehead into the mirror shattering it—blood leaked from his forehead dripping on the mirror and the ground below.

 

The high councilor jolted awake from his seat in a hurry immediately standing up. His breath hitched from the heavy imagery he witnessed. Looking at the mirror he noticed it was unscathed. The bottle of whiskey sat half empty on his desk; he blacked out. The visions were returning and it was the complete opposite of his last one. His last one was his fantasy, this one was a nightmare. 

 

He reached into his desk putting an item into his pocket before grabbing his bottle heading for the door; he couldn’t sleep peacefully in his office. 

 

The next morning four hungover emperors found the high councilor sleeping peacefully in his mikan garden clutching an empty whiskey bottle in one hand and a new world log pose in the other. 

 

The four emperors couldn’t help but smile at the scene. Sabo grabbed the golden envelope loosely hanging out of his cardigan. 

 

“Looks like we got our orders.” Sabo hiccuped barley standing.

 

“It’s about time you do something right. You made an ass out of yourself last night.” Katakuri said hiding a grin under his mask. 

 

Marco and Kizaru were busy trying not to burst out laughing remembering the scene from last night. 

 

Sabo boastfully bragged about his exploits on the battlefield. Getting handsy with the Germa 66 princess after Luffy told him she couldn’t keep his name out her mouth. It earned him a swift knee to crotch earning laughter from everyone. None harder than her brothers or his fellow emperors. 

 

“Yeah, Yeah she’s crazy about me I know.” Sabo said hobbling towards the front of the ship with a slight limp and a bag of ice. The three emperors barked orders to the Armada, it was time to head out. 

 

They were content to let their high councilor sleep, he earned it. The wide smile on his face gleamed as he nuzzled the orange trees. It was the first peaceful sleep since he lost everything.


	11. Brutal Business

The council gathered on the Regime mothership as it sailed towards the Gran Carina. The Entertainment Capitol of the World looked like a normal island during the evening. Nearly impossible to deduce two giant sea turtles carried the large land mass. 

 

Katakuri folded his arms frowning at the place. “I hate casinos.” 

 

“Same here, I just want to hunt those CP0 bastards down and go home.” Marco complained crossing his arms. 

 

“I’ve had a long overdue vacation.” Kizaru said lounging on a beach chair while puffing a cigar. 

 

“You said it! This place is so COOL!” Bartolomeo cheered comically as he waved in excitement. 

 

“See barrier boy has the right idea.” Kizaru smirked seeing a one eighty shift in the super rookie’s enthusiastic mood. 

 

“How we doin boys? We almost ready? This is the entertainment capitol of the world, however this ain’t no vacation.” Raleigh exclaimed stroking his beard. 

 

The four men gathered around him.   
“What is the plan exactly?” Marco asked.

 

“Aside from the obvious, we need this place as an offshore account for our funds. The high councilor needs to strike a deal with the owner to secure this place as Regime territory.”

 

“That’s right!” Garp snapped walking up to the group. “Gin Tesoro was able to buy off the Navy with his immense wealth and the Navy feared his devil fruit so they wouldn’t dare enter here unless for gambling reasons. This woman is different, she’s seeking our protection.” Garp couldn’t help but whistle impressed at the view, as the ship entered the tunnel leading to the front gates. 

 

Dragon, Sabo, Luffy, and Bartholomew Kuma joined the others admiring the view of Gran Carina. 

 

It felt like yesterday since the Straw Hat crew visited there. After regrouping with his forces in Wano at the edge of the massive country. The alliance needed a month to prep their attack. With nothing better to do they sailed for a nearby allied island to resupply. The crew got more than they bargained for, meeting a two hundred year old girl named Olga and the discovery of pure gold—which eventually lead them to this place. 

 

Sighing Luffy folded his arms, it was not his preferred destination at the moment. His time would better be served hunting down Akainu. A rush of excitement hit him thinking of the ways he would utterly humiliate the man who stole everything from him. It would be too easy to waste him right away, he wondered how the former fleet admiral would fair without the rest of his limbs.

 

“HALT THIS IS PRIVATE PROPERTY, IDENTIFY YOURSELVES IMMEDIATELY!” The voice from the megaphone boomed towards the mothership. 

 

Sabo commanded his soldiers to unveil their universal symbol. A large red triangular flag dropped from the mast— A dragon with the letters R and E were plastered on it. 

 

The guards immediately withdrew their defensive stances. 

 

“T-THE REGIME, WELCOME! YOUR IN DOCK ONE, ENJOY YOUR STAY AT GRAND CARINA.” The voice boomed again—the sound of a dropped mic echoed throughout the docking station. 

 

The Regime mothership nestled comfortably on the first station. The council took notice of the lack of ships in the harbor. Since it was just past mid afternoon, close to evening— it was understandable if it wasn’t booming with business yet, the entertainment didn’t start till later that night. 

 

The Regime council made their way into the elevator ascending to the floor level of Gran Carina. 

 

Reaching the top they came face to face with the welcoming party. Carina stood with her guards piled around her awaiting their arrival. 

 

The councilmen had no need for guards. Besides the officers commandeering the mothership all the soldiers were on construction duty—building the capital of the world, the new royal city.

 

“Welcome Gentlemen to Gran Carina.” The purple haired beauty smiled warmly. She looked confident as ever having ownership over her former employer’s resort. 

 

The high councilor stepped forward leading the group. 

 

“Carina it’s nice to see you again.” He offered his hand to shake. 

 

She shook it firmly. “It’s an honor High councilor, is this your infamous council I heard so much about?” Carina inquired eyeing the group of warriors behind her. The woman lightly gasped at the sight of Katakuri, he looked more fearsome in person. The guards beside her could be heard mouthing “you gotta be fucking kidding me.” At the sight of Totto Land’s new ruler. 

 

“Yeah let me introduce you.” Luffy said acquainting his councilmen with Carina and her group properly. 

 

Carina introduced her lawyers and accountants to the council. She couldn’t help glancing at the high councilor. His outward demeanor changed dramatically. No longer did it reflect hopefulness, it reflected pain and indifference. The woman couldn’t help but feel for his troubles; she was close to Nami as well.

 

“Well lets discuss business shall we?” Carina asked rhetorically heading toward the heart of the entertainment center. 

 

The group wordlessly followed taking in the sights of the massive buildings and casinos. 

 

Bartolomeo’s attention shifted to a gentlemen’s club sign. His tongue wagged out dramatically dangling out his mouth, drool pooling on his shoes. 

 

Katakuri noticed the super rookie’s disappearance. He roughly grabbed the man by his collar dragging him back towards the group. 

 

“B-but Katakuri-sama! Think of the alcohol!!” Bartolomeo barked like a bloodhound trying to unsuccessfully break free.

 

Katakuri launched the man in the air sending him flying toward the group. Quickly he activated his barrier to catch his fall. The council didn’t pay his situation any mind, they simply continued to follow Carina’s guards. 

 

“Hey next time you do that I’ll—“ Bartolomeo froze at the stare Katakuri gave him—changing his tone immediately. “I’ll just laugh ahaha, that was fun let’s do it again ya?” 

 

Katakuri continued to walk catching up to the group with a trailing Bartolomeo shouting apologies. The ruler of Totto Land couldn’t help but grin under his mask at the apologetic pleas of the young rookie; having fans was nice for a change. 

 

Catarina turned around to address Luffy and his council. 

 

“The administration building is in the back of the resort, it will take a while to get there—just follow us.” She said gesturing toward a large car. 

 

Carina’s group piled into the lead car, revving the engine signaling they were ready to go. 

 

Luffy’s council piled in their car as well. Katakuri sat in the passenger seat comfortably draping his feet over the large hood of the car, leaning back in his chair. 

 

“Dammit, can you scoot your seat up?” Marco asked nearly hunched over. 

 

“No.” Katakuri smirked as Marco devilishly screamed about murdering him when they got out.

 

“What are you waiting for brother? Let’s get moving.” Sabo gestured toward the driver’s seat.

 

Luffy looked at the waiting faces of his group back to the driving seat. 

 

“Don’t tell me grandson, you don’t know how to drive?” Garp asked palming his forehead. 

 

Dragon couldn’t help but let out a series of chuckles, which ended up being contagious to the rest of the council. 

 

A vein appeared on the high councilor’s head. “So I’m the only one here that doesn’t know how drive?” Luffy asked crossing his arms.

 

“Yes.” They answered in unison. 

 

Luffy could only stare at the drivers seat puzzled. The contraptions all looked complicated to him.

 

“Don’t worry son, it’s easy. It’s like riding a bike— once you learn, you never forget.” Dragon smirked.

 

“A what?” Luffy asked clearly not knowing what a bike is. The councilmen with the exception of Dragon face palmed. 

 

“I suppose I walked right into that one.” Dragon said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “Get in, we’ll teach you, it’s easy.” 

 

Truth be told the councilmen were shaking in their shoes sweating. At any moment the high councilor could swerve into a building abruptly ending their lives. Even the unusually calm Raleigh was unnerved. 

 

Luffy sat confidently in the seat as if he’d been driving his entire life. Luffy stepped on the pedal only for nothing to happen. Katakuri sweat dropped before starting the ignition for him. The vehicle roared to life, as the turtles began shuffling on the engine. 

 

“Alright son, put the same foot you used to accelerate on the other pedal. Yes, good that’s the brake, it’s how we stop.” Dragon said imagining Luffy forgetting about the brake and them horribly crashing into a building. 

 

“Keep your foot on the brake, while you use the throttle to your right to put this thing in motion.” Garp added nervously biting his nails. 

 

Luffy did as he was instructed. He could feel the power of vehicle shift under their weight. 

 

“Now slowly...press the gas.” Dragon said calmly sinking into his seat. 

 

Bartholomew Kuma who remained mostly silent up until this point spoke quietly. “High councilor their seems to be a miscal—“ 

 

The car sped backwards at a high speed throwing everyone for a loop. Bartolomeo screamed bloody murder at the top of his lungs. 

 

“WERE GUNNA DIE!” The council screamed in unison. 

 

The car came to an an abrupt stop, jerking everyone forward. 

 

Katakuri shifted the throttle to forward, a vein appearing on his forehead. 

 

“Alright that was my fault, now...slowly, press the gas.” Raleigh said sinking back in his seat. He was positive Luffy couldn’t mess up this time. 

 

Luffy lightly tapped the pedal before slamming the brake rapidly, causing everyone to jerk forward. 

 

Another vein appeared on Katakuri’s head as he glared at the high councilor.   
“Easy...” he spoke trying to get the young man to calm down. 

 

The driver slowly stepped on the pedal firmly easing the vehicle toward the awaiting escort car. 

 

The councilmen shared high fives and whistles as their leader had successfully driven a car. 

 

Luffy thought it was a complicated process to begin with, but once eased into—it was simple. 

 

The vehicle pushed forward to pull up right behind the awaiting car. Carina gestured for their car to pull up right next to hers. 

 

“So how bout it high councilor, should we race to the administrative building?” Carina smiled warmly. For a brief second Luffy could’ve mistaken Carina for his navigator. 

 

“Your on!” Luffy smirked revving the engine. 

 

The council were considering to walk at this point; their lives weren’t worth it. However there was a catch. 

 

“If you win, dinners on me—If we win dinner on you.” Carina said smirking while gassing her engine up. 

 

“Piece of cake.” Luffy said returning her smirk. He couldn’t help lock eyes with her for a brief second before turning towards the open road. 

 

A female guard stepped in front of the two cars holding a checkered flag. Raising it above her head, she nodded towards both the drivers before dropping it.

 

In a flash the two racers were off. Luffy slightly swerved before regaining traction trailing behind Carina’s caravan. 

 

Luffy’s car lagged slightly despite him pressing the petal down fully. Gran Carina’s road was a straight away the entire way through. The width of the pavement made it impossible to pass without driving on the sidewalk. 

 

Katakuri desperately held onto to the wheel out of fear Luffy would lose control. The vehicle sped slightly faster still tailing the leader. 

 

As they neared the finish line the council’s car had gotten farther behind. Luffy called on Bartolomeo to do something. The super rookie against his better judgement placed a ramp barrier in front of their car. 

 

Their vehicle flew higher than anticipated soaring through the sky. The men shouted their last prayers as they sailed over Carina’s car skidding to a halt. The rubber tires nearly caught fire to accommodate the force of the landing. The councilmen exited the car touching the high councilor’s shoulders as they passed him; they truly almost lost their lives. 

 

Luffy could only mutter something about piece of cake before slumping on the wheel. 

 

“Way to think on your feet, I’ve never lost a race before.” Carina smiled offering her hand to him. Luffy glanced at her face, he could’ve sworn the woman had orange hair as the evening glow illuminated her features. He took her hand as she pulled him to his feet. 

 

“Told ya it’d be a piece of cake.” Luffy exclaimed puffing his chest out. 

 

“Ya uh huh, without your buddies you would’ve been toast shishi.” Carina chuckled placing her hands on her hips, leaning toward the high councilor. 

 

Luffy couldn’t help draw parallels between her and Nami. It was a given they were close in their days back in the East Blue. She had known his navigator before he had. He wondered if she knew about the incident; if the woman did, she showed no outward indication of it. 

 

“This better be all you can eat.” Luffy said sticking his hands in his pockets heading to join their combined forces. 

 

“You bet your rubber ass it is shishi.” Carina couldn’t help showing him a smile. She defiantly reminded him of her, it brought a slight smile to his face.

 

Carina gave them a tour of the bottom floor. It wasn’t anything too fancy, most of this building was dedicated to running the large facility. However the private dining hall was impressive to say the least. 

 

Rows and rows of food piled on the grand dining table making the council salivate. 

 

“Ok so why don’t we get down to...to..” Carina couldn’t finish as the Regime leaders chomped down the nearest tray to them. 

 

Carina’s group could only watch in horror as hours worth of food preparation was scarfed down within minutes. 

 

“O-our food..” one of the lawyers said trying in vain to grab the tray Luffy had snatched away. 

 

Katakuri looked around at the gluttonous way the council ate, no manners, no holds barred. He slowly lifted down his mask to start eating as well; they could care less about his appearance.

 

“Such animals..” an accountant could barley speak trying to unsuccessfully grab at a plate. 

 

After the meal the group were literally stuffed, slumping in their chairs. 

 

“Um...are you guys ready to talk business now?” Carina asked awkwardly organizing her papers. They nearly cleaned out their administrative kitchen in less than a half an hour. 

 

Sabo burped loudly gulping his drink.   
“Let’s get to it.” The council haded the documents to the lawyers on the right side of the table. 

 

After reading the documents they shouted in surprise. “You want us to keep half your earnings here?!” One of them shouted.

 

“Why not? It’s secure enough.” Garp said picking his nose to the disgust of the lawyers, in return he flung it at them causing them to squeal. 

 

“The problem is we’ll have enemies attack this place. My customers, and employees will be in danger, I have to protect them!” Carina said raising her tone. 

 

Luffy understood her position. They could provide them Regime forces if Carina’s camp agreed to something else. “We can give you everything you want. I trust you, so the Regime would like to invest in Gran Carina.” Luffy exclaimed scouring the table for more meat. 

 

“Why would you want to invest in us?” Carina asked, curiosity getting the best of her. 

 

Raleigh adjusted his glasses before explaining their position. “It’s actually quite simple Ms. Carina, we want you guys to expand as we do. We’ve grown exponentially since the previous government’s demise. We want you to open more locations of your remarkable resort all over the world. Also to keep our money flowing by keeping it tucked away in your vaults. This is the best option for both parties.” Raleigh concluded sipping his tea. 

 

Carina listened to the wise man speak about their investment plans. She couldn’t deny, it was a very savvy plan. But she needed the Regime’s absolute protection at a whim—she wanted in on their club. 

 

“Okay, I’ll sign these papers agreeing to your terms. But I want to be an honorary member of your council. I want in the loop.” Carina smirked knowing she had them handcuffed. 

 

Barsalino could only wear a stupid grin. “Hmm...I like her, I say we vote yes.” He spoke smiling warmly towards the group. 

 

“Shut up! It’s not a vote!” Marco shouted. 

 

“My instincts tell me she’s being truthful.” Katakuri stated to no one in particular. 

 

“Don’t say stuff like that out lo—“ Sabo started but quickly changed his stance when he saw the man’s glare. “I agree with Katakuri, his instincts are always correct.” Sabo said giving him a cheesy smile, forcing Katakuri to grin. 

 

“You want to be our financial advisor and official Regime treasurer to the council, that’s fine with me—no one here will object to that. On top of that our original deal stands, you’ll have it all.” Luffy grinned gulping down his sake. 

 

Carina leaned back in her chair satisfied. Her team got everything she sought, especially after the meeting they held that morning and more. She was technically a member of the Regime council; an equal of sorts. Military strategy was off limits, but she had no interest in that field. Carina was right where she wanted to be. 

 

Everyone in the room stood up shaking hands like old friends. 

 

“Private golf course...” Kizaru said traiing off with rare stars in eyes listening to an accountant speak. 

 

Kizaru, Kuma, and Dragon all followed the business man and his associate out the door heading to the course. 

 

Marco, Sabo, and Bartolomeo eagerly ran out the door shouting something about a gentlemen’s club. 

 

“Well what should we do big guy?” Garp asked folding his arms. 

 

“I hate casinos.” He simply said. It wasn’t much to go on. 

 

“May I suggest our executive private luxury mermaid pools.” A guard stated causing the men to leak blood out their noses. 

 

Without another word they pushed the guard out the door demanding to escort them there. 

 

Luffy stood alone with Carina in the middle of the room. 

 

“I like your council, I’ll fit in well shishi.” She noticed he was lost in his thoughts not quite in the moment. His eyes reflected an unyielding constant pain. 

 

“You don’t want to join your group?” Carina asked trying to bring him back. 

 

Luffy looked at her with a slightly surprised look before calming. “Na, I’d much rather be at my garden.” Luffy said backing away slightly. He didn’t know why he was so honest with her. He supposed because she was a link to his past life. Carina’s hair had grown slightly longer only reminded him of her more. 

 

“You have a garden? That sounds nice.” Carina slightly smiled. She had a pretty good hunch as to why he had one. 

 

As much the high councilor wanted to talk privately he figured the new navy would arrive late that night when the entertainment started. He shouldn’t interfere his emotions with his work, but he needed talk to this woman who was the link to his past. 

 

As if reading his mind she asked. “Would you like to eat more, we have all types of meat.” 

 

Carina ordered more meat for him while the two sat at the empty table. The woman watched him with wonder as he dug into his plates unmercifully. If there was one thing that hadn’t changed about him, it was the appetite. 

 

“Everything went well today, I’m glad.” She offered. 

 

“Same.” He wasn’t much of a conversationalist. 

 

Carina couldn’t believe the news when she first heard about the incident at Mariejois. The straw hats were an impressive bunch, especially their captain—their last time on Gran Tesoro proved that to her. She seen first hand the lengths this man would go to save his friends. She could only imagine the grief he was still feeling; The Straw hats attended the funeral but he was nowhere in sight. 

 

“Hey Luffy?” She asked immediately causing his heart to stop. The meat dropped from his hands, he quickly looked to her hoping to see his navigator; it was just Carina—it sounded so much like her, his heart sank. 

 

“Yes.” He answered continuing to eat his fill. 

 

“It’s none of my business, but why weren’t you at the funeral?” Carina asked staring right through him. 

 

“I couldn’t... I just couldn’t, I still see her ya know. To me she’s not gone...she’s..still with me in a way.” Luffy grimly said, looking to her briefly before standing to get up. 

 

Carina grabbed his hand urging him to sit back down. He obliged taking his seat once more. 

 

“I was her friend too, tell me.” She urged. 

 

Luffy sighed before continuing. “Nami was...” he couldn’t quite find the words. “The navigator of crew, and my life—without her, I lost my way. With the unforgivable sins I’ve committed, she would never want to see me again.” The sorrow hit him like a ton of bricks. Just talking about her was painful. In his mind she should still be here; scolding him, hitting him, loving him, guiding him. More than anything he wished to move on from this life to be with her, even if the world needed him. 

 

“That’s not true Luffy.” Carina said shaking her head. “We may have been separated for awhile, but I could tell the moment we met her possessiveness of you. I was always out to get her treasure, and the night we met was no different; You were her treasure, she was smitten with you.” 

 

Luffy smiled slightly thinking back to that moment in time. The high councilor continued to listen to her tales about her experiences with his navigator in their earlier days. Luffy swore he could listen to her go on forever as the time passed. Eventually he opened up about the stories of him and his crew, sharing the good times. Luffy began to miss those times, reminiscing with fondness. The time passed to the late evening with the two fondly sharing stories.

 

“Hey Luffy, would you mind following me?” Carina asked standing from the table. 

 

“Sure.” He said simply, he trusted her completely. 

 

He followed her to the elevator. The two ascended to the top floor. Carina’s office overlooked the entire resort. 

 

Luffy whistled proudly. “Best view on the island.” 

 

“Damn straight.” Carina snapped pouring both of them drinks. 

 

The pair enjoyed their drinks in comfortable silence watching as the night sky illuminated the few visible stars. 

 

Luffy stood admiring the view, he was pulled from his thoughts when he felt Carina hug him from behind. 

 

He turned to face her and she refused to let him go. 

 

“Carina...” he said softly trying to pry her off. 

 

“Your so hurt, I can feel your pain. Let me help you...” she said still not looking at him. She lightly pushed him against her desk propping her leg across his lap, he had no external reaction.

 

Despite her disappointment she leaned up to kiss him. He stopped her pulling her shoulders back. 

 

“Don’t get me wrong, you’re a beautiful woman, but this won’t help me.” Luffy stated prying her leg from him to stand up fully. She reluctantly let him go still not taking her eyes off him. 

 

“Why won’t you let me heal you? I can help...”

 

“NO!” He harshly shouted a flash of anger on his features. Carina distanced herself from him to stand a few feet away.

 

Luffy felt guilty for his outburst, she didn’t deserve that. “I-I’m sorry Carina, but I can never be healed. I’ll never get her back or my son, without them, it’s all meaningless.” Luffy said downing his cup of alcohol in one swig. 

 

The realization hit Carina in the heart like a bullet. It all made sense to her now. She knew the two were intimate based on what he told her earlier—but the way he pushed her away just now confirmed it; the man lost the love of his life. Her former rival and friend was the mother of his unborn. 

 

Tears streamed down the woman’s face as the glass nearly slipped from her hand. Feeling the urgent need to sit, she sat at her chair behind her desk, shakily drinking from her glass.

 

Carina could barley look at the high councilor who studied her. “I’m so sorry for your loss, I-I didn’t know... You must’ve truly loved her.” Carina said releasing an audible sob.

 

“It’s fine, you didn’t know.” Luffy offered leaving it at that. He approached the distraught woman placing his hand on her shoulder.

 

“Thanks for the concern Carina. But don’t worry about me, I have my council.” Luffy half smiled pulling her up into a hug. 

 

Luffy could feel his empty glass, he went to refill it, releasing his hold on the shaking woman. 

 

“Luffy?” She asked causing stop in his tracks. Carina got closer standing arms length from him. “You exude so much pain, your sorrow is patchwork of blackness with no time for joy. How do you cope with it?” She asked glaring at the back of his head. 

 

He turned around to face her before answering, “I have a mikan garden.” 

 

A satisfied smile reached Carina’s lips before the transponder snail at her desk rang of the hook. 

 

“What is it? Already?! Alright we’re on our way.” Carina said turning to the high councilor. 

 

“The guests of the evening are here earlier than expected.” 

 

“That’s fine.” Luffy responded tapping his black den den mushi on his wrist to alert his council. 

 

The two made their way to the ground floor meeting with their respective groups. 

 

“We will meet with them first. Intervene when you feel free.” Carina said to the council before heading out the door, her posse following close behind. 

 

The council put their plan into motion. Once Fujitora and his group made it into the heart of the island they would take them into custody or execute them based on their foe’s actions. 

 

“High councilor.” Kuma spoke calmly gaining his leader’s attention. “CP0 is dangerous as you know, but our scouts picked up something interesting. The celestials that accompany them are in an occult. They use magic as their primary source of weaponry. I advise extreme caution, even you are not immune despite your remarkable resistance to nearly everything.” 

 

Luffy nodded approvingly for the invaluable information. “Thanks for the heads up Bartholomew.” The android slightly bowed showing his appreciation.

 

The group went over the plan one more time, dispersing to their positions. 

 

Carina approached Isshin Fujitora, Ryokugyu Greenbull, former marine captain Coby, Rob Lucci, Spandam, Kuku, Stussy, three tall masked CP-0 assassins and a host of former marine soldiers; a formidable group. 

 

“Welcome to Gran Carina gentlemen and lady.” She smiled at the woman who just glared. 

 

Fujitora came here to strike a deal with this woman. He needed a place to rebuild the new Navy and restore justice to the world. In their minds Monkey D. Luffy and his Regime were throwing the world out of balance with their dangerous ideology of freedom of expression. The blind samurai lived long enough to sense a corrupt ruler. 

 

“We plan to give you eight billion beli, all our remaining funds from the Navy reserve. In exchange we would like to seek refuge here to rebuild our government.” Coby spoke stepping to the forefront. 

 

Carina smirked at the sum of beli they were offering. “I can do that, though.. you need to provide protection against the Regime.” 

 

Greenbull spit his chewing tobacco on the ground at the mention of the Regime. “Rahahaha! The Regime won’t last sweetheart, they gotta broken leader; bunch of pussies.” He stated continuing to obnoxiously chew and spit his tobacco. 

 

Carina didn’t appreciate his foul language or insults toward her business partners. She just had to keep them talking a little longer. It was strange, she didn’t see any Celestial Dragons in sight. They must be tucked away on their ship. 

 

“But you guys CAN handle them right?” Carina asked folding her arms over her chest noticing Greenbull’s stare. 

 

The cocky former admiral laughed again. “We’ll kill em all, just agree to the terms of our investment.” Rob Lucci added stepping forward. 

 

“Why don’t you guys come to a ceasefire, I’m sure there’s no need to kill each other.” Carina said trying to talk them down. 

 

“Even if we wanted too, they killed the sworn people we promised to protect. The Regime must fall, for all they’ve done.” Fujitora stated. He was out for blood, there would be no ceasefire from him. 

 

Carina disagreed emphatically with the new Navy’s views. To her they seemed to possess an outdated philosophy that the world had not agreed with anymore. The Regime offered freedom of expression in all aspects of life. The World Governemt oppressed and allowed slavery to persist throughout the world; the Regime abolished all that. 

 

“Hey you! You don’t agree with the Regime’s ways?” Carina asked glaring at the pink haired captain. He looked like the only one who was unsure about his position. 

 

“I- uh—“ sensing his hesitation Rob Lucci spoke again. 

 

“We don’t have time to waste, is it a deal or—“ he paused to see the Regime council approach stepping past Carina’s posse. 

 

“There will be no deal. You will bow down or face the consequences of your actions.” The high councilor commanded.

 

The Regime didn’t try to hide or sneak attack. They would take this group head on ready to take them down in an instant. 

 

Greenbull pushed past his group to stare down the high councilor. 

 

“I’ve been waiting for this for a long time. I’ve killed a lot of people to get here, all that death—just so I could kill you.” The sadistic former admiral said licking his lips. 

 

Borsalino looked over his former comrades. “Hmm... Ryokugyu, good to see you’re still a prick.” He turned his attention to Fujitora. “Oh my, this year has not been kind to you Isshin.” The sharply dressed man just shook his head. 

 

“Borsalino you’re a traitorous coward” Fujitora said placing his hand on his hilt. 

 

Garp could only stare at his former pupil Coby who had his attention focused on the high councilor. He was really planning to kill him; the young man was a fool. 

 

Rob Lucci’s pigeon Hattori flew away sensing the impending battle. 

 

Sabo ignited his flames ready for his rematch with Rob Lucci. The last time they battled it was interrupted by the possible annihilation of the island. There would be no interruption this time, he would finish him. 

 

The two factions stared each other down intently waiting for the other to make the first move. Carina and her group watched from a safe distance away. They could only pray the Regime were victorious. 

 

Kuku used his Ushi Ushi no Mi fruit transforming into a giraffe hybrid, while Rob Lucci did the same tearing out of his suit—turning into his leopard form. 

 

Luffy and Greenbull charged each other like street brawlers throwing punches rapidly toward one another. The others joined in swinging furiously at their foes. The two groups pushed into each other creating a mob of fighters. 

 

Sabo struck Lucci’s leg before sending his flaming pipe toward his chin knocking him backwards. The emperor used his tiger fist to combat the immensely powerful Rokushiki attacks put forth. The two exchanged hooks nearly knocking one another out. 

 

The cowardly Spandam did not want to fight Luffy. He got knocked out in one hit the last time he was here—even with Luffy trapped in sea prism chains. Smartly he engaged Bartolomeo, who waved his hand urging him to come forth. Surrounding his hands in impenetrable barriers the two engaged in a brutal fist fight. The second division commander broke Spandam’s nose off the bat. Angrily the man responded by pulling his sea prism chain, whipping Bartolomeo unmercifully and temporarily disabling his ability. 

 

Katakuri, engaged the giraffe hybrid eyeing it with curiosity. Even with the animal standing eighteen feet at its full height. Katakuri stood tall not backing down an inch. “Stop this boy, I don’t want to end your life like this.” He spoke predicting the man’s next move. As the giraffe charged with all its might. Katakuri didn’t feel anything as the spikes from its head pierced his adhesive like body. In one motion he summoned Mogura the trident, stabbing the animal right through the gut causing it to let out a blood curdling scream. Using his strength he pushed the hybrid on its back pushing the trident deeper, slashing all the way to its neck killing him instantly. 

 

The new navy flinched at the brutal nature of the Regime leaders. They had no mercy to people who opposed them. Katakuri gutted one of their youngest members like a fish, no remorse in his eyes. 

 

Luffy slashed his foe across the torso using his chaos flame. He was holding off his dragon form, he couldn’t afford to destroy his investment. The two engaged in a brutal combat to the death as Greenbull kicked his chest sending him to a knee before sending a follow up one to the back of his neck, stunning him temporarily.

 

Barsalino teleported around Fujitora rapidly, toying with his opponent. The blind samurai stuck his sword out cutting his opponent’s side. In a flash Barsalino plunged his light sword toward his foe only to be parried. 

 

“Your getting a little sloppy Borsalino.” Fujitora smirked. 

 

“No, I’m still simply in golf mode.” Kizaru calmly stated manifesting his light sword once again, clashing with Fujitora. The two gave each other a slash on the arm before circling around one another. 

 

Garp blocked every punch thrown by his former student. This kid wasn’t ready for this stage yet, he was clearly outmatched. The older general quickly kneed Coby in the stomach before hitting him in the nape putting the young man to sleep. Garp could only shake his head moving onto to assist Dragon, Marco, and Katakuri who were battling the mysterious masked assassins. 

 

Kuma stood in his sumo stance waiting for his opponent to charge him. The android wanted nothing to do with her fighting him. There was only one option and one only. Stussy charged him, rearing her powerful fist back. Activating his Nikyu Nikyu no Mi fruit he pushed the woman to another location as she disappeared from the island; vanishing from sight. “May you not pursue a life of misery and despair.” Kuma spoke softly sending a prayer to the woman. He had no desire to end her life when she was following around people; never having the true experience of choosing her life—he freed her. 

 

The Gran Carina guards held the Navy at bay, inspired by the Regime Council’s brutal brawl. Silver Kings Raleigh battled along side them making sure they were protected. Despite his desire to assist his comrades, they still had an obligation to protect Carina’s officers like they were their own; Raleigh was truly, the brilliant thinker of the group. 

 

Bartolomeo summoned a barrier around Spandam before he slowly started to draw the walls in from every direction. Spandam smirked slashing the barriers with his prism chains knowing it could cut. Much to his surprise and confusion his chain had no effect, the barrier remained undamaged. 

 

“Sorry pal, your gunna need something stronger. Too bad you won’t get the chance, this is it for you.” Bartolomeo said blood leaking from his wounds.

 

“Wait! Wait! I’ll join you!” Spandam begged seeing what the super rookie’s intentions were. The man desperately clutched the barrier pleading for mercy.

 

“The high councilor would never accept a coward like you, you lost your chance bud.” Bartolomeo brought his hands together slowly closing the barrier around the man. 

 

“N-no, A-argh!” The man screamed as the barrier became small enough to contort the man’s body in an unnatural formation. Releasing the barrier, Spandam fell out with a soft thud—every bone in his body was broken. 

 

The masked assassins found themselves stuck in Katakuri’s adhesive body. It gave Dragon an opening to punch one of them causing their neck to snap loudly. Garp rose his hands above his head before slapping his palms together, the force exerted smashing the assassin’s skull like a watermelon. Marco finished the last one impaling him through the torso with flaming talons, burning them to ashes. The Cp-0 assassins were all but dead. 

 

Fujitora sensing the shift in battle pressed the small den den mushi on his wrist activating his contingency plan. Losing his concentration for a split second was all Borsalino needed knocking the sword from his hand. Before he could make a move he was pounced on by Kizaru. The man infused his fists with light speedily punching the downed samurai’s face. Once his face was bloodied, Kizaru could only use his hands for one thing, they were too bruised for anything else. He wrapped his hands around Fujitora’s neck squeezing with as much pressure his body would allow. 

 

“S-scum!” Fujitora spat at Kizaru who only tightened his grip. The air began leaving his lungs as he kicked his legs desperately trying to reach his sword which lay inches away. Kizaru applied more pressure causing him to choke on his own air. 

 

“I told you I would kill you with my bare hands.” Kizaru said as Fujitora clawed at Kizaru’s face knocking his shades off. The samurai gave out one last desperate gasp finally laying still. 

 

Rob Lucci and Greenbull noticed the deaths of their comrades realizing they were being surrounded. Enraged Lucci slashed Sabo’s side causing him to bleed, he fell on a knee in pain. Katakuri noticing Sabo’s situation, summoned his adhesive once again— sticking the leopard man on the wall. He struggled in vein to free himself despite his best efforts. Katakuri calmly walked up to the hybrid placing his hands on his face. 

 

“W-wait, please No!” Rob Lucci begged before Katakuri snapped his neck unceremoniously bringing an end to his life. 

 

Luffy could see Celestial Dragons finally appearing, firing different colored incantations at him. He assumed it was the magic Kuma had warned him about earlier. They were heading for Carina, he ditched his fight with Greenbull to keep her out of harm’s way.

 

A mysterious figure watched from the shadows luring the high councilor into a trap. “Thats it you son of a bitch just a little further.” 

 

Luffy yelled at the accountants and lawyers to find safety; they quickly obeyed. He noticed four celestials standing in four corners of the road, evenly spaced out. 

 

“Come and get her demon.” The Celestial taunted holding a knife to her throat. 

 

Luffy could hear the four celestial dragons in the formation chanting loudly in sync to themselves. Before he could move a crowd of celestials charged him, throwing spells in his direction. The magic users damaged him more than he thought. It hurt more than an ordinary haki blast. Without his dragon form he became overwhelmed being stomped on as he lay on the ground. 

 

“Luffy!” Carina screamed worrying for him.

 

It reminded him of Nami’s voice. The pain caused him to rise up enraged igniting his forearms with chaos flames. The group continued to kick and stomp him. 

 

“Motherfuckers!” He shouted incinerating one of the celestials leg off. Luffy hopped to his feet bringing his flaming blades out. Rapidly stabbing one in the torso brutally, before slicing an approaching celestial’s arm clean off. 

 

As one rushed him from behind bravely, Luffy instinctively jammed the blade through the man’s skull. He continued slaying the celestials, sparing no one as they desperately sent more spells at him.

 

Greenbull was being tossed around like a rag doll by the council. They beat him to a pulp until he could barley stand. 

 

He spit out a pool of blood before sticking a handful of tobacco in his mouth. 

 

“You guys really are monsters, I hope you realize your not making the world better your— uh, uh.” He couldn’t finish his thought, Marco shot a flaming bullet through the back of his skull making sure it exited his forehead. 

 

“Yeah, yeah we heard that played out shit before.” Marco said sticking his hands in his pockets. 

 

“Sabo!” Luffy yelled after killing Carina’s captor. He threw her towards his brother. Sabo swiftly caught her despite his injury. 

 

Luffy realized his situation. The four celestials were continuing to chant despite their comrades being slaughtered. His legs were bound to the spot on the ground, he was stuck. Before he could blink a red large symbol glowed around his legs extending to the four chanting celestials. 

 

“What the hell?” Luffy asked himself trying desperately to escape. 

 

“We have to get to the high councilor!” Katakuri snapped forcing the council to trail him. 

 

“It’s too late to run! So long, high councilor!” Mr. Tanaka shouted slamming his hands on the large glowing symbol. 

 

A large portal opened beneath Luffy drawing him in. Desperately he tried transforming to his dragon release state, only for it to have no effect. The bottomless pit was sucking him in. It felt completely different from the last one him and Franky got pulled into. 

 

Katakuri ignored Mr Tanaka activating his adhesive form, slithering toward Luffy. The portal’s barrier sent him reeling in pain. He stretched his arm to grab Luffy only to be repelled a second time.

 

Borsalino desperately tried to teleport himself to get to the high councilor only to get the same result. “This is impossible, not even light can penetrate this.” He spoke evenly.

 

Sabo and Carina ran to the outside of the barrier seeing Luffy now falling into the pit. “BROTHER!” Sabo shouted trying to teleport to grab him. He was repelled swiftly, being sent back by the forcefield. 

 

The council could only watch helplessly as Luffy fell further and further. They desperately tried to break the portal’s defenses to no avail. A moment later the celestials who were chanting disintegrated into dust and the portal closed. 

 

The council stared back at the pavement and a crazed Mr. Tanaka who could only cackle uncontrollably at their expressions. 

 

“Where is my brother?! Tell me or I’m going to burn a hole through your god damn face!” Sabo yelled grabbing the sorcerer’s collar. 

 

“Hehehe, your brother... he’s somewhere he’ll never escape. For what his crew took away from me, I put him where he belongs.” Mr. Tanaka laughed once again. Sabo raised his flamed fist to end his life. 

 

“Sabo, don’t.” Carina said placing her arm around his. 

 

“Luffy will get out of this, wherever he’s at— this piece of shit is not worth it.” She spoke. Reluctantly he let the man go throwing him on the pavement. 

 

Katakuri approached the crazed man.   
“Where did you send the high councilor?” He asked calmly. 

 

“Somewhere you can’t even fathom. Somewhere the celestials send the most powerful enemies they deem immortal, or too powerful to kill.” Mr. Tanaka spoke rubbing his eyepatch. 

 

“Well what do we do with him?” Raleigh asked looking back towards the council. 

 

“We don’t have a use for him! He just sent the high councilor somewhere we don’t even know! We should just off the fucker!” Marco yelled fed up with the current situation. 

 

“I agree.” Sabo added. 

 

“Sabo, please promise me you won’t kill him, I know him.” Carina begged still holding his arm. 

 

“Carina but he...”

 

“I didn’t kill him...” Mr.Tanaka interjected. “If he truly is to be the ruler of the free world, this should be nothing to him but a vacation.” 

 

The group could only stare at him, they still wanted to end his life. 

 

“We can’t take him with us...” Garp said slinging a still unconscious Coby over his shoulder.

 

Carina stepped up once again. “He can work for me, please he lost everything. Please.” She pleaded again looking to Sabo. 

 

“Alright Carina.” He agreed. She rushed in his arms hugging him tightly. He released her after a few moments to turn his attention back to the crazed sorcerer. 

 

“If he isn’t back in a week, we’re coming for you.” Sabo exclaimed. With one more warm hug, Carina kissed him on the cheek bidding the council farewell. 

 

“Thank you for trusting me Sabo.” She said softly. 

 

Sabo could only smile slightly before turning his attention back to Mr. Tanaka who was being detained by her officers, his attitude turned serious. 

 

“One week Mr. Tanaka.” He stated turning on his heel back toward the Regime mothership. 

 

The council walked in silence, their minds drifted to their leader. He could be anywhere in the world by now. As they sailed away from Gran Carina, they could only wait, hoping he would return. 

 

 

“Luffy, wake up”

 

“Nami?” 

 

“Wake up..”

 

“Nami..”

 

Luffy jolted awoke in a daze, his breath returning to him as he gasped for air. He rubbed his head from the soaring headache and blacking out. The last thing he remembered was his councilmen unsuccessfully trying to pull him out of the portal. Examining his surroundings he found himself in a small cave, the walls were basked in a red glow. The temperature unusually hot, resembling the hottest days in the Alabastan summer. The only light came from the torches lined high on the wall. Darkness surrounded the area in the farthest corner of the room. 

 

Before he could focus up ahead he heard an all too familiar laugh behind him. 

 

“Zehahaha!” The voice laughed. 

 

Turning around he snatched one of the torches from the wall approaching the laugh. 

 

A large man was tied from the neck down in chains hung up on the wall like a decoration trophy. Luffy held the torch up to the man recognizing him immediately.

 

“Blackbeard.” 

 

“I told you I’d see you in hell, Strawhat. Zehahaha!”

 

A/N: Next Hellverse Chapter, Luffy enters the 9 stages of hell.


	12. Hellverse

A/N: I had to drop this one for the culture. Enjoy the reading. 

 

Arrival

Blackbeard laughed loudly seeing the familiar straw hat captain that killed him months earlier. His menacing smile gleamed even in the dimly lit cave. 

 

Luffy ignored him scanning the small cavern looking for a way out. The cave was boxed in with only one exit on the far end. Blackbeard’s voice broke him from his stride as he made his way toward the exit.

 

“What the do you think your doing Straw Hat?! Do you have any idea what this place is?! You need a guide or you’ll never get out of here!” Blackbeard shouted forcing the high councilor to march directly to him. 

 

“What is this place exactly?” Luffy asked crossing his arms. Blackbeard at any moment could attack him, there was no trust from his side. 

 

Blackbeard only chuckled shaking his head. “Its just like I said, it’s hell. It’s where the condemned people of the world like yours truly, suffer everlasting punishment.” He tried to break his chains but it was useless. 

 

“I’ll leave you to your fate, I have to return to earth—somehow.” Luffy said before turning on his heel. 

 

“Strawhat! You will never get out of here alive, trust me!” 

 

“Yeah why should I?” 

 

“Cut off my head, as a show of good faith.” Blackbeard had no hesitancy to his words. 

 

“I can do that.” Luffy said bringing his fiery blade out. 

 

“Wait one second—AH!” Blackbeard screamed at his head lifelessly rolled into the floor. 

 

Luffy picked up the severed head examining it. Blackbeard jolted alive trying to startle the high councilor; it had no effect. 

 

“Woah if that didn’t scare ya, you might make it outta here, zehaha!”

 

“How are you not dead?” Luffy asked pulling the head back to stare at it. 

 

“Ah, I’m very much dead—I’m reanimated.” Blackbeard answered showing his menacing smile. 

 

Luffy looked at the severed head one final time before securing it the back of his yellow sash. Wordlessly he moved on only to stop at the inscription written above the exit. It looked like gibberish to him.

 

“What does this say?” Luffy asked bringing the severed head up to read. 

 

“Lasciate ogne speranza voi’ ch’intrate.”  
Blackbeard said turning to face the high councilor. “Abandon all hope, those who enter here.” 

 

Luffy knew this place was pure evil. His instincts told him if he went in there, he wouldn’t return. He placed the head back onto its place on his sash before reluctantly entering. The exit led to an endless black hole with no bottom in sight. 

 

There was no other way. Without a second thought he dove in the pit not knowing if he’d survive. He flew through the air at an incredible speed, before everything faded to blackness. 

 

“Straw Hat, get up—we’ve arrived.” Blackbeard spoke causing Luffy to stir. The place smelled horrid, worse than anything he could’ve imagined. Anguished screams filled the large cavern as Luffy stood fully. 

 

He found himself on a shore coated in black sand. The grotto stretched farther than his eye could see. The damned souls appeared faceless and unrecognizable. They seemed to pass through Luffy as he reached out to touch one. 

 

The nearest one he touched flashed its previous life on earth before his eyes. It was a woman; a celestial dragon. It showed her happiness when she got married and had kids. It also showed her darker side when she owned slaves, spitting on the rest of the world. Finally it showed the terror she felt, as she held onto her family when the meteor destroyed Mariejois. 

 

Luffy immediately pulled his hand back letting the soul go. “W-what the hell.” It was something he never wanted to experience again. 

 

“These are the Uncommitted; These souls did not choose a side in life. Neither good nor evil— just opportunists out for themselves.” Blackbeard spoke before Luffy continued on. 

 

As the pair approached a moderately sized vessel. They took notice at the souls that walked aimlessly on the shores. Hornets and wasps stung them continuously, while maggots and worms stuck to their feet sucking their blood. The foul stench only got worse as the pirates climbed onto the boat. Luffy pushed off the sand with a large rubber hand, putting the vessel in motion. 

 

The souls on the ship continued to let out anguishing wails much to the annoyance of the pirate pair. Luffy walked to the front of the ship noticing a large half humanoid piloting the boat forward with a large paddle. The being was attached from the waist down to the ship; it must’ve acted as his legs.

 

The figure’s head twisted around staring directly at the high councilor. “Human you may not enter, you have no place here.” The vessel came to abrupt stop.

 

“Wait—“ Blackbeard said interrupting Luffy as he prepped an attack. 

 

Luffy lifted the severed head so he could address the pilot of the vessel. “Vuolsi cosi cola dove si puote— cio chi si vuole.” Blackbeard spoke earning a nod from the creature as it got back to rowing. 

 

“What did you tell him head?” Luffy asked holding Blackbeard eye level with him. The high councilor did not trust him still. 

 

The severed head didn’t bat an eye at the hostility shown by his carrier. “It is so willed there where is power to do— that which is willed.” Blackbeard stated earning a nod from Luffy; he placed him back in his spot. Blackbeard told the large being he is on a journey of divine ground. 

 

Luffy looked out at the endless dark water wishing he could get to the other side instantaneously. As he turned around the screeching from the souls got louder causing him to cover his ears. It proved to be of no help, he began to pass out fading into oblivion once again. 

 

I.

A crash jolted Luffy awake as the vessel came to a halt. They had arrived in the first circle of hell. The pair hopped off the vessel heading into the cave up ahead. 

 

Luffy’s imagination did not do hell justice. When they stepped out of the cave, the land looked endless; stretching far beyond his vision. Lightning and thunder were constant threatening to strike anything within its range. Directly ahead massive dead trees formed a forest of some sorts.

 

“What is this place?” Luffy asked still in shock at the scope of the landscape.

 

“The first circle of the inferno, Limbo.” Blackbeard answered. Despite his lack of vision he was just in awe as Luffy, taking in the sight of hellish landscape. 

 

Blackbeard continued as they began their entrance into the trees. “Here suffer those that did not sin, yet did not have the required faith. This is the realm where virtuous pagans and unbaptized babies reside.” 

 

The pair did not notice a group of shadowy figures stalk them. Loud wailing distracted the pair as they approached the crying. 

 

Luffy stood over the sound, picking up the source of it gently in his hands. 

 

“A child? How is this possible?” He asked himself, puzzled beyond measure. 

 

Weeks before the incident at Mariejois, a few days after Blackbeard’s defeat—the Thousand Sunny trailed the Revolutionary ships heading to regroup with their armada. The captain and navigator kissed passionately as he gently placed her on the bed. She lightly pushed on his shoulders, halting his actions as he intended to go lower. 

 

“Luffy...” She said placing her hands on the sides of his face. “I’m tired, not tonight.” He immediately rolled onto his side facing her.

 

“Of course.” He understood what she was saying—they’d been going at it nonstop since they got together. She could only smile happily at his understanding of her feelings at the moment. 

 

“Can I still kiss you?” Luffy asked a slight smile played at his lips. 

 

“Of course Luffy.” She giggled. “You’ve earned the rig—“ Nami was cut off by his sudden kiss, stealing her breath away. 

 

Luffy broke the kiss first, leaving Nami reeling as she placed her forehead on his. 

 

“Idiot, why are you like this?” Nami sprung her arms around his neck, burying into his chest. 

 

“Huh? Like what?” He asked amused as she continued nuzzling his neck. 

 

Nami brought him eye level with her. “Why you’re so good, I couldn’t live with myself any other way.” 

 

“You thought I’d be mad for you being too tired tonight.” Luffy spoke realizing what she meant. “Nami, I loved you before any of that, it feels good, but I don’t love you because of that. It’s an act to express how much I love you.” 

 

Nami couldn’t believe how profound he sounded; it came straight from his heart. 

 

“Idiot.” Was all she could muster turning crimson at his words once again burying herself in his torso. Luffy was content to just hold her for the night. 

 

“Luffy.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“If we truly do raise a child, you know I would have to leave the crew.” As soon as the words left her mouth she could feel him flinch. The words hurt him like a bullet could never. 

 

“Nami...” he turned to face her looking into her eyes. “We can make it work, we always do.” He said reassuringly trying to end the conversation abruptly. 

 

The navigator shook her head. “No Luffy, it’s not possible. The open sea is no place for an infant, you know that.” She argued, slightly distancing herself.

 

His expression remained unreadable. “We’ll make it work.” He repeated stubbornly. The captain made a move to pull her closer but she scooted away creating a noticeable distance. 

 

“Not this time Luffy. I’m making the decision, after we bring down the Government— I’m going to return to Cocoyashi Village, and I will raise the child there. It’s my decision Luffy.” 

 

Luffy became agitated about her not consulting him. “I understand Nami, but I can’t protect you, if I’m not with you...” 

 

“It’ll be okay, I have Nojiko, Genzo, and the village. It’ll be a lot safer there.” 

 

He could see her point. It didn’t help his agitation at being left out of the decision making. 

 

“Nami, I don’t feel comfortable leaving you. You can’t ask me to do this.” Luffy spoke in a calm manner. 

 

Nami crossed her arms defensively becoming agitated herself. “I wasn’t asking, I’m telling you what’s happening.” 

 

“You can’t go where I can’t protect you Nami.” Luffy spoke somewhat matching her tone. Nami became hurt at his statement, he was forbidding her from leaving the crew. 

 

“So after giving me my freedom, you want to take it away, is that it?” She mocked turning her back to him. 

 

Luffy reached out for briefly nearly touching her shoulder before turning his back to her as well; it was their first fight.

 

After a few minutes of silence and unreturned glances from them both. Nami peaked over her shoulder to see Luffy doing the same. They turned over to face each other after calming down, collecting their thoughts. 

 

“I’m sorry for—“ they both started. 

 

“No you—“ they chuckled at their eagerness to apologize. 

 

“I’m sorry Nami, I just can’t lose you.” Luffy said closing the distance between them. “Especially if their is a child, you guys are my world, I just want you to be safe, but happy more than anything. So...if that will make you feel safest and happiest then of course I’ll support you.” He wrapped her arm around her waist like she wanted. 

 

He said the words she wanted to hear. Luffy tended to be over protective sometimes taking it to the extreme, but she knew it was in his nature. “I would like nothing more than to stay with you and the crew. But we both know it’s for the best.” She said placing his hand over flat stomach. 

 

“Is there a kick coming?” He asked bringing a giggle to her features. 

 

“No Luffy, it will be awhile before that.” She said still giggling at his foolishness. It was his way of making her comfortable again. 

 

“I can’t wait, I’m so happy.” Luffy spoke his eyes becoming glossy with emotion imaging a pregnant navigator. 

 

Nami could see how truly happy he was with her. He just wanted them to be safe, but he was willing to let the choice be hers and hers alone; it was all she could ask from him. Not a second later she crashed her lips against his. 

 

“Nami.” Luffy chuckled at her sudden forwardness. 

 

“I love you Luffy, truly.” She continued her passionate assault pulling him on top of her. Nami couldn’t wait any longer tugging him out of his cardigan. 

 

“Nami?” He questioned, not understanding her intentions. 

 

“I want to make you happy Luffy. Make love to me.” She spoke pulling him down onto her capturing his lips once again. 

 

She placed his hand on her sensitive area causing her to moan into his ear. 

 

“Luffy” Nami placed her hands on his cheeks forcing him to look at her in the eyes. 

 

“Go slow.” She commanded. 

 

“Of course babe.” He responded attacking her neck softly. She loved the subtle way he called her that; only he could say that. 

 

As the two lay entangled naked—it was truly the first time they looked at each other in the light, loving every inch of their partner. The slow thrusts caused Nami to moan softly and rapidly. 

 

“I love you so much Nami.” He whispered hoarsely in her ear causing her to squirm and clench around him tighter. 

 

“Babe, don’t stop.” Nami huffed as he continued making love to her. 

 

The two continued their passion well into the night until the early morning. It was then Luffy knew he had an unborn child. 

 

“Straw Hat!”

 

“Straw Hat!” 

 

“Hey! I’m sorry for what you lost! But this is not the place to reminisce!” Blackbeard’s shouting woke him up from his daze as the small fetus faded into dust becoming lost in the winds. 

 

Luffy would never forget Nami or his unborn child. The memories only brought back his pain and anger; He would destroy hell if he had to return to the world. 

 

Horribly disfigured winged creatures swarmed upon the pair. Luffy could see them coming from all directions, as he began to slash and burn numerous demons. However there seemed to be no end to the ferocious horde. 

 

“Behind you brother!” Blackbeard shouted again watching his blindside. Luffy rolled out of the way another wave tried to flank him.

 

“There’s too many to fight!” Luffy yelled hoping the severed head had a plan. 

 

Blackbeard noticed a mountain through the trees, with a half drawbridge on it; their escape route. “Run for the mountain!” He commanded and Luffy obeyed. 

 

The two barley escaped the horde of fallen angels as they squeezed through the small opening in the tree line. 

 

Leaping through the drawbridge, Luffy extended his bladed hand to cut the chain, sealing the entrance. 

 

“You need to be more cautious then that. That was only the first stage.” Blackbeard spat unhappy with his near demise. 

 

Luffy ignored him walking down the elongated hall. He came upon a large circular room filled with talking souls; they seemed to be dressed in royal garments and chatting like they were still among the living. The complete opposite of the damned souls he ran into earlier. 

 

“They are familiar to me.” Luffy said looking upon the room that examined him with curiosity. 

 

“The great rulers and philosophers of the golden age.” Blackbeard exclaimed as the pair made their way into the room. 

 

One man in a group of three shouted catching their attention. “I have never agreed to such terms.” 

 

The other man ignored him offering his own theory. “I say God exists in the realm of ideas, accessible to human thought.” 

 

“There is only one philosophy in hell—Lucifer’s.” Luffy continued ignoring them walking toward the large hall leading to their next destination. “Do not look for liberation here, old friend.” The third man spoke. 

 

The pair stopped to see a familiar face standing by the exit not saying a word. 

 

“You know this guy?” Blackbeard asked not caring who the shadowy figure was. 

 

“Yeah, this is Gol D. Roger—he was the previous Pirate King. He inspired our generation of pirates to find the One Piece.” Luffy said slightly stunned he stood in the presence of his idol. 

 

“Huh, so that’s him huh? Thought he’d be taller. We better keep moving.” Blackbeard spoke slightly unnerved by the soul’s silence. 

 

Gol D. Roger watched them disappear down the hall before bowing his head, a small smirk on his face. 

 

Luffy stopped at the end of the hall witnessing a large demonic creature with a helmet covering the entirety of his head. A large serpent like tail for capturing his prey, and large claws used for snatching souls. 

 

Who is he?” Luffy asked bringing Blackbeard’s head up to see the monster clearly.

 

“Ah Minos, once a King of Prodence before his brother boiled him in his own bath to steal the throne.”

 

Luffy could only stare at the massive creature as it snatched a lowly soul throwing it into hell, yelling out its eternal punishment.

 

Blackbeard continued, “Now Minos forever judges the damned, sending them to the circle below. Through him, all must past.” 

 

“HERETIC!”

 

“GLUTTON!” 

 

“HOARDER!” 

 

“SUICIDE!” 

 

“Who enters my domain?” Minos asked sensing the intruders. 

 

“I need to get out of here, your in my way.” Luffy stated not backing down from the giant. 

 

“There is no place for your here—turn back.” Minos said not bothering to spare them a glance. 

 

“With or without your permission, I pass, monster.” Luffy spoke stepping forward to stand only a few feet away. 

 

The tail whiplashed toward the high councilor causing him to slightly lose his balance. 

 

Quickly catching himself he bladed his arms, slashing the tip of the tail off before it could counterattack.

 

Not wasting any time he furiously cut the exposed stomach of the creature, before dodging the incoming claw that sought to squash him. 

 

“I’ll judge you to the lowest circle of hell. Lucifer will devour you for an eternity.” Minos said hunching on all fours in pain. Luffy’s hellfire badly damaged the being. In an instant he slashed the monster’s belly in half causing his insides to slosh onto the ground. 

 

King Minos’s remains slithered away out of sight; the hellfire had slain him. 

 

“The damned are fleeing, Lucifer is gonna be pissed.” 

 

“Let him come, my hellfire will slay him as it has his demons.” Luffy stated continuing his journey. 

 

 

II.

The pair were in the middle of a hellacious storm as it continually rained for an eternity. 

 

“What is this place?” Luffy asked trudging his way across the platform leading to a distant tower. 

 

“The second circle, the circle of lust. To this torment are condemned the carnal damned. They are the great lustful of the world. Just look around ya!” 

 

Luffy listened to Blackbeard’s explanation as he noticed souls flying in the depths of the storm screaming in terror. They were doomed to repeat their endless nightmare for an eternity.

 

Upon reaching the tower, Luffy strewed his hand to reach the open balcony stepping into the warm room, thankful to be out of the rain. 

 

“A new visitor arrives, sisters.” A gorgeous woman said. 

 

“A handsome one at that, we know who you are.” Her sister added.

 

“Come embrace us, Luffy.” The third sister grabbed his face attempting to pull her to him but he kept his distance. 

 

“We know what you want we can see it in your eyes, unbearable lust.” 

 

The three sisters huddled around him drawing closer. 

 

“Luffy...” 

 

Her voice snapped him out of the trance.   
“No, let me pass, stand aside harlots.” He shoved them away violently. 

 

“If you won’t have us, we’ll simply have you.” 

 

The sisters grew appendages from their torsos sending them at the high councilor. He didn’t have time to have mercy, they were demons. 

 

He slashed their limbs off one by one, ignoring their screams of pain as he killed one by cutting them in half. 

 

Once it was over he looked at the carnage making sure they were all dead. Satisfied he ran toward the exit moving on. 

 

III.

The pair moved onto the next circle in a hurry as they felt the atmosphere shift. Ice rain fell from the sky as they made their way deeper into the misty land. 

 

Thunderous roars caught the attention of the high councilor. A three headed monster appeared devouring souls that tried to escape from sludge. 

 

Anticipating his question Blackbeard spoke up. “It is Cerberus, guardian of the third circle—gluttony.” 

 

Numerous gluttonous souls ran for their lives before being devoured gruesomely. The surviving damned trampled over one another trying to escape their fate. 

 

“This is the most repulsive creature I’ve ever seen.” Luffy said not taking his eyes off the horrid beast as it’s crunched on countless souls, spraying their blood in all directions. 

 

“And it is your fate as well Straw Hat. The true circle of gluttony lies inside of Cerberus’ body.” Blackbeard responded shifting his head to glance at the beast.

 

“There isn’t any other way? We can’t go around? Luffy questioned disgusted by the guardian of gluttony. 

 

“No.” 

 

“So be it.” Luffy charged aiming a flaming third gear at the beast. He smashed the central head into the ground. Immediately the two other heads pounced on him. The beast swallowed him whole and he descended into the stomach. 

 

“Hell gets no worse than this place. I find this circle to be the shit hole of hell.” 

 

“Yeah try being alive.” Luffy responded rubbing his nose from the foul odor emitting from the place. 

 

The high councilor couldn’t help but notice the souls’ fates. Sinking into a pit of sludge forever drowning in their glutton. 

 

“Why do the souls get punished for this? It doesn’t seem like did anything to deserve this everlasting torment.”

 

“The gluttons. What they could not satisfy in life, in death they will be denied for eternity.” Blackbeard answered.

 

The duo came upon a massive black heart a short time later. 

 

“What is this?” Luffy asked examining the giant mass in front of him. 

 

“The beast’s heart, quickly destroy it!” 

 

Luffy sliced through the tentacle like appendages guarding the heart before thrusting his flaming elephant gun deep in the organ. 

 

The blood spilled out of heart at a great speed sending the pair out one of the beast’s mouths. Luffy hung onto the ledge refusing to fall into the pit below him. Cerberus proved to be invulnerable, even with a critical hit to a vital organ. The beast lunged at him forcing him to let go, as he dropped into another bottomless pit. 

 

IV.

Luffy landed on a knee creating a creator from the force of his landing. This realm actually looked enticing—an endless caravan filled to the brim with gold. 

 

He came upon massive golden machinery producing gold at an alarming rate. 

 

“I’ve never seen more gold in one place in my life. What would someone do with all this?” 

 

“This is the fourth circle—Greed.”

 

A nerve struck the high councilor in his chest. He refused to believe what the darkest regions of his mind offered. 

 

“Snap out of it!” Blackbeard shouted catching his attention. Luffy grasped the head by his hair pulling him eye level with him. 

 

“Snap out of it! She’s not here, hell is trying mess with your head. You don’t believe someone like that would be here do you? How stupid can you be?!” Blackbeard questioned anger showing on his features. 

 

“Your right, this place is already effecting my mind, Let’s go.” Luffy spoke. 

 

Blackbeard was right, she wasn’t here; there wasn’t a doubt in his mind—she was good. So where is she? There had to be somewhere the good souls went. 

 

The pair witnessed countless of souls being boiled in magma gold and buried beneath a mountain of coins. 

 

“All the earth’s treasure that is beneath the moon or ever was, can not give relief to these weary souls. What a mockery is made of the brief battle for possessions, that makes so short a life.” Blackbeard said calmly seeing souls devoured by the large machines being morphed into gold. 

 

“Well this should be entertaining!” 

 

Luffy recognized the new voice. 

 

Looking up he saw Gin Tesoro leaning down from the top of the structure. He raised his glasses off his face to make sure it was the straw hat captain. 

 

“It makes sense your here, I don’t have time to face you.” Luffy said continuing to walk toward the exit. 

 

“I don’t think so, you’ll pay for what you took away from me! Gold Inferno!” Gin shouted raising a golden gauntlet to strike his opponent. 

 

The high councilor swiftly dodged by leaping back a good distance. 

 

Gin Tesoro started to chuckle charging towards the pair aiming another fist. Luffy smashed him into the ground swiftly with an elephant gun fist. 

 

“We don’t have to fight. I understand your pain, we don’t have to kill each other. Maybe we can work together.” Luffy offered his hand to the downed man. 

 

Gin Tesoro looked surprised at the gesture. He contemplated the offer before declining. 

 

“No. It’s far too late for that.” He stood dusting himself off. “Besides, Lucifer made me an offer I couldn’t refuse!” The gold in the room began forming around him forcing the high councilor back once again. 

 

“Lanza Del Infernio!” Luffy shouted summoning his flaming lance. His dragon form began to activate on its own as his attack evaporated. The high councilor screamed uncontrollably, the rage consuming him. 

 

“Straw Hat snap out of it! Don’t let it control you!” 

 

He roared fearsomely causing his opponent to take a step back even in his gigantic gold form. 

 

Luffy showed his horns, a hellfire meteor shot towards his opponent sending him crashing into the gold structures. 

 

The transformed Luffy snapped one of his horns off causing him to revert back to himself. Hell was influencing his devil powers uncontrollably; he had to move on. 

 

Gin Tesoro fell out of the gold giant, half of his body burnt to crisp. “Kill me...don’t let me rot in this god forsaken place.” He begged clawing towards the pair. 

 

“He ain’t worth it, lets move.” Blackbeard said. The duo continued their journey ignoring the desperate pleas from the madman—he truly wasn’t worth killing, his eternal torment was enough. 

 

V. 

“Keep your mind Straw Hat, do not dwell on past deeds here. See the souls over whom anger has prevailed—In the black sludge of the river styx, do they never wish they’d been born. The fools—we must cross here.” Blackbeard spoke using his Gura Gura no Mi powers to raise up a stone vessel from the river. 

 

The two made their way across the river slowly as the damned souls taunted them to fight. 

 

“Who are you to come here before your time, mortal!” 

 

“Come down here Straw Hat, face your old enemy!” 

 

Luffy looked to both sides of vessel looking out in the distance. 

 

“STRAWHAT.” Big Mom’s voice rang out as her large face appeared in the clouds to his right side. 

 

He immediately grabbed Blackbeard to look at the manifestation in the sky; judging by the look on his face, he was equally as flabbergasted. 

 

“How is that possible head?” He asked still looking at the sky. 

 

“I-I don’t know.” Blackbeard turned to look at Luffy, regaining his composure. “Never, ever go there.” 

 

“What’s there?” 

 

“Don’t! We stay the path to get out of here. You go there, you don’t come back.” He said simply as her manifestation disappeared into the clouds. 

 

Luffy placed Blackbeard on the back of his sash. The words Big Mom said to him before her death rang through his mind. “Head. Before Big Mom died she said there’s a way to bring your loved ones back, it was a secret of the dead.” He spoke earning a solemn look from the reanimated head. 

 

“It’s not possible...she’s a liar, believe me. There’s only one way and it’s the Ope Ope no Mi fruit. That only works right after a person dies however, it’s limited in some regards.” 

 

Luffy was disappointed in his answer. He was expecting a profound revelation, only to be let down; perhaps Big Mom’s words were false. He turned to look to the left side staring out in the distance—the land up ahead came into view. 

 

“Would about that way?” Luffy inquired looking out at the mysterious land. 

 

“Only Rumors brother, supposedly there’s a being from another world; an extraterrestrial.” 

 

“A what?”

 

“Supposedly this cosmic being created all devil fruit and was at one time was responsible for the 100 year void—hell, I heard this thing had the five elders on its knees at one point.” 

 

“Why is it here?” He asked folding his arms. 

 

“Who knows, the old government covered a lot of shit up. They must’ve been done taking orders, so they banished em’ here, like they did you.” Blackbeard spoke staring at the lightning persisting in that area. “In another world, it probably still runs the government—but not this one.” 

 

“If it’s so powerful why doesn’t it escape?” Luffy asked not taking his eyes off the distant land. 

 

“Hell is paradise for it. There would be no reason to escape.” 

 

“It have a name?” 

 

“Im-Sama, that’s what they call it. The originator of eternal life.” 

 

Luffy turned away from the location of the otherworldly being’s domain. It wasn’t a fight he had time for nor the fortitude at this point, if it truly was immortal. The duo soon reached their destination.

 

VI.

 

Luffy walked past flowing chains hanging burning corpses from the ceiling as he made his way through an abandoned building. They came upon an endless fiery graveyard: corpses burned on stakes, souls screamed in agony burning for eternity in their graves. 

 

“What is this place?” Luffy couldn’t believe a horrid place like this could exist. 

 

“The tombs of heresy. Here in the sixth circle, you will find endless heretics burning in eternal fire.” Blackbeard explained as they marched on watching the carnage unfold. 

 

“Oh, Marshall D. Teach who walks through this place speaking so decorously, know that I’m the Golden Lion Shiki.” 

 

“Another hated man in life, what do you want, spirit?” Luffy asked impatience dripping from his tone. 

 

“Know this. The damned can foresee the future but can never know the present. Your future Straw Hat, is filled with death and destruction. You will be damned with us forever!” 

 

Before Shiki could strike Luffy plunged his hellfire blade through his left eye incinerating the spirit in seconds. 

 

“I never liked him.” 

 

“Come on, we must hurry Straw Hat.” Blackbeard spoke. Once again the two moved closer toward the ninth circle. 

 

The two made it out of the graveyard entering an open area with large rock formations laid about. Behind the formation the special zombie type Oars emerged ready to face the intruders. 

 

The zombie chewed on bloody corpses, spitting them in front of the duo. 

 

“It’s you, I can’t wait to devour your flesh, HUMAN!” The zombie charged stretching his arm attempting to grab the high councilor. Using his superior speed he was able to stay one step ahead of him. 

 

“A little help here head.” 

 

“Alright, lead him next to a pillar.” Blackbeard commanded and Luffy followed. He wouldn’t deny Blackbeard’s tactical skills, they were uncanny. 

 

The zombie smashed into a high standing rock formation. In a flash a spiked rock protruded out through the formation, impaling the giant zombie through his skull. Massive amounts of blood leaked on the ground as Oar fell on ground lifelessly. 

 

“I’m impressed.” Luffy smirked. 

 

“Ha! It was nothing he was all horns, no brains. Now get a move on, we’re almost outta here!” 

 

VII. 

“This circle is reserved for the violent. Those who have done violence against others forever boil in the blood they have shed.” 

 

Luffy listened to the words of the severed head. He felt as if that was his reality already, the blood he spilt would always be on his hands. He’ll remember every single one, even Blackbeard wasn’t any different.

 

The high councilor examined the river of boiling blood. The rock formations were to great a distance for him to jump and activating his dragon form wasn’t an option. 

 

“How are we going to cross? It’s impossible.” 

 

Blackbeard whistled loudly summoning his ally. A large humanoid centaur appeared in an instant. 

 

“Hey Necessa. Remember that favor you owe me. We need passage across the bloody Phlegeton. Can you help us?” Blackbeard asked desperation lacing his tone. The centaur was their only hope. 

 

After a moment of hesitation a female voice answered back. “Of course. Climb and hold on tightly. This sea is treacherous.” 

Once secured, she jumped with extraordinary force, gliding through the air effortlessly. 

 

“The damned here are worse off than the Styx.” Luffy stated noticing the sheer brutality of this circle. 

 

“These were the kings of bloodshed and despoilment.” Necessa spoke effortlessly dodging the incoming projectiles while jumping from formation to formation. 

 

The female humanoid gave one final great leap to avoid the multiple projectiles landing on the other side of the boiling river. 

 

“Be wary of the next passage, friends.” Necessa spoke with a wave ready to depart. 

 

“Thanks Necessa.” Blackbeard grinned.

 

She nodded towards her friend before addressing the high councilor. “Good luck on your journey mortal soul.” She said gliding off into the mist. 

 

“This is no forest.” Luffy spoke glancing up at the gargantuan trees up ahead;they stretched higher than he could see, covered in an eerie fog. 

 

Luffy’s dragon form once again manifested on its own. It charged forward slicing through the demons in all directions. He could see what was happening, but could not stop himself. 

 

The high councilor brought his hellfire lance out throwing it toward the epicenter of the horde, rocking the foundation of hell. 

 

Luffy fell on all fours sweating profusely. It was only getting worse; soon he wouldn’t be able to control it. Then he may become one of hell’s puppets. He had to get out of this place soon. 

 

The two traveled a good distance finally exiting the forest to come upon a dry desert. 

 

“Are we still in the seventh circle?”

 

“Yes, the abominable sands. It is here the damned did violence against God.” 

 

“Blackbeard...” The high councilor spoke abruptly stopping in his tracks.

 

“If there’s a hell that punishes the supposed wicked for an eternity. There has to be an afterlife for the good people right?” Luffy asked hoping for an answer. 

 

“There’s defiantly a heaven. Although it’s impossible to get in, only the purest are allowed entry. I can only speculate your woman is there.” Blackbeard spoke nearly choking as Luffy yanked him from his spot. 

 

“Tell me how to get there! If it has twenty circles then so be it! I have to go there!” Luffy desperately screamed at the severed head. 

 

It nearly made Blackbeard shed a tear at his determination to see his beloved again. 

 

“Please...” he spoke softer, “tell me how, I’ll do anything.” 

 

“Straw Hat, I truly am sorry, but no one has ever got in there, ever— at least not that we know of, it’s impossible.” He repeated solemnly. 

 

Luffy’s spirit nearly broke after his hope was snatched away, his former enemy couldn’t help but sympathize with him. 

 

“Come on let’s continue, were reaching the home stretch.” Blackbeard said trying to bring the high councilor back. 

 

Wordlessly he placed the head in its spot before continuing on the journey ahead, crossing the desert. 

 

Awhile later the severed heads voice broke the high councilor out of his sorrow. “Straw Hat look up ahead!” Blackbeard perked up barley able to see the two distant figures, but their energy was unmistakable. 

 

Luffy glanced up recognizing the two figures immediately, especially the significantly shorter one of the two. 

 

AAAACCCCEEEE!” Luffy shouted with joy stretching his arm to the man’s shoulder flinging himself right toward him.

 

“Huh?” Ace didn’t have time to react before his brother torpedoed into his sternum, knocking the wind out of him. 

 

Ace regained his balance quickly catching his brother embracing him. 

 

“Baby bro LUFFY aha! I knew I’d see you again!” Ace bear hugged his brother with glee nearly snapping his spine. 

 

“Wait your not dead are you?” Ace asked curiously putting his brother down. 

 

“Na, just got trapped her by some weirdos practicing magic. I’m on my way out.” Luffy explained with a slight grin. 

 

Luffy barley acknowledged Whitebeard standing behind him. It wasn’t until the severed head screamed with glee to be seeing Pops again. 

 

“Pops! Good to see ya you old bastard—“ 

 

Whitebeard stuck his boot in the head’s face shutting him up. 

 

“Likewise son.” Whitebeard grinned turning his attention to the brothers who were still in deep conversation. 

 

Luffy turned his attention to the man that rallied behind him at Marineford. 

 

“Good to see ya old man.” Luffy joked earning a smile. 

 

“Same too you, little brat.” He responded. 

 

The two men explained to Luffy that they were trapped in the desert and forced to fight endless hordes of demons to train Lucifer’s army for eternity. Since they died on Marineford the battles had been nonstop. Ace admitted without Blackbeard he would’ve lost himself. His captain had accepted his fate without batting an eye, he was destined to battle forever. 

 

“You guys can escape with us.” Luffy proposed. 

 

Whitebeard and Ace simultaneously shook their heads.

 

“Sorry Luffy, we can’t. We are bound to this place forever.” Ace slightly frowned ending their happy reunion.

 

It was Luffy’s turn to shake his head. “Big Mom— Charlotte Lin-Lin told me there is a way to bring loved one backs, it’s a secret of the dead.” 

 

Whitebeard and Ace exchanged puzzled looks before the older of the two spoke up. 

 

“Young man, there is no way to resurrect what has passed on. Not unless you were to use the Ope Ope fruit and even then, its power is limited.” Whitebeard said grimly. 

 

“Who were you thinking of bringing back?” Ace asked curiously. He knew it wasn’t him, but he had a solid guess who. 

 

Luffy smiled remembering his reason for returning to earth realm. “I want to bring my girlfriend back more than anything, she was special, she was my navigator, she was everything.” 

 

Whitebeard, Ace, and Blackbeard listened to the man open up in awe at his authenticity. Before they could react, Lucifer’s army began to resurrect from the sand putting them all on guard. 

 

The four worked in tandem clearing a path to the next circle. Ace shook his brother’s hand one last time. 

 

“I’ll find a way to bring you back Ace.” Luffy said earning a laugh from his older brother. 

 

“Sure.” He smirked in response before nodding, signaling his brother to move on. 

 

The pair reluctantly ran disappearing into the exit leaving, Whitebeard and Ace to battle the satanic horde. 

 

“Ahahahaha!” Ace laughed loudly while incinerating the hell spawns. 

 

“What’s so funny son?” Whitebeard asked arching his brow. 

 

“It took my death to do it, but my brother finally became a man.” 

 

“Gu ha ha ha!” Whitebeard laughed along with his son as they worked in tandem fighting the endless horde. 

 

VIII.

 

“This is the union of the three great rivers of hell.” Blackbeard said. A massive armless creature appeared from the river in front of them, nearly catching the duo off guard. 

 

Luffy got in his stance ready to fight the creature. 

 

“Not this one straw hat. Geryon is our passage to the eighth circle. Climb inside, and don’t shit yourself, but it bites.”

 

The giant winged creature flew kilometers in seconds dropping the two off on an endless bridge. 

 

“Thanks Geryon, I owe you one.” Blackbeard said as the two waved to the beast as it flew off. 

 

“We are in the circle of fraud—which one commits upon those who trust in him.” Blackbeard continued, “we must travel these ten hellish pits quickly.” 

 

Luffy traveled as fast he could over the flatterers and simonists. As he ran he became overwhelmed with his sins. As if every pit was a chasm of his memory. With every step his mind began to weaken causing him to stop briefly, yet he did not yield. 

 

A haunting voice broke him from his thoughts. 

 

“Do you see the truth now high councilor. You are one of the worst sinners I have, you truly belong here with us.” Lucifer grinned floating above him a good distance away. 

 

The epitome of evil truly had no form. It was a dark shapeless cloud, pure maliciousness leaked from its very essence. 

 

“Blackbeard, you are quite the troublemaker— I will deal with you two.” The evil force cackled breaking the surface of the large platform it floated above, releasing a blue glow. 

 

The duo walked up to glow staring down at the lowest part of the ninth circle. 

 

“The circle of treachery the lowest, blackest, and farthest from Heaven. Well do I know the way.” Blackbeard joked. He could tell the high councilor was not in the mood, as he stared down into the icy abyss. 

 

“Are you ready for this brother?” Blackbeard asked feeling slightly nervous. 

 

“No.” 

 

Luffy jumped down into the hole descending into the final circle of hell. 

 

IX.

 

The pair made their way through the icy caverns covered in darkness. Luffy experienced a coldness not felt before, it made Punk hazard seem like Alabasta. On the walls, all around them were frozen souls of deceivers and traders. 

 

Finally after what felt like an eternity of walking he crossed the frozen lakes, passing the icy giants of legend. Luffy soon after came up countless chains blocking the enormous frozen door. 

 

Luffy extended his arms fully dicing the chains up with the chaos flames. One by one the large chains fell off onto the ground. With one final elephant gun punch he busted through the door. 

 

They were greeted by the a fearsome creature trapped waist high in the frozen lake. 

 

“Welcome High Councilor.” Lucifer spoke. Luffy took notice of his three heads. The middle one red, the one on the left yellow, and the right one black. All devouring a traitorous individual who begged for mercy. 

 

“Our escape is beneath him.” Blackbeard whispered staying completely still. 

 

“Welcome to your final resting place, the circle of traitors—“ Luffy cut him off. 

 

“Lucifer! I have come to escape this hell, so that I may continue my quest to perfect the world—but not, before I rid the world of your corruption.” 

 

“You will have to pass me, no one has ever done it. You are a warrior of a weak and dying God, a God who is true evil his power wanes over the world.” 

 

“Silence. Your lies have no power over me, devil, I will rend the soul from your very body.” Luffy shouted ready to challenge the prince of darkness.

 

“Indignant Fool.” Lucifer shook his head. “Come let me devour your soul. You will remain in this pit until creations last breath, do your hear?” 

 

“Your no different from any demon or god I’ve faced, you can be destroyed like the rest!” Luffy charged the monstrous demon activating his dragon form. 

 

“Third Gear: Hellfire Elephant Gatling!” The massive fiery punches overwhelmed the demon for a brief moment. 

 

“You can not destroy me!” Lucifer shouted as the high councilor stood atop his head. This only enraged the prince of darkness, the roars of anger filled the cavern. 

 

Luffy leapt high into the air contorting his rubbery body into a flaming corkscrew. In a flash he sliced open the middle face of satan shocking him. 

 

“What have you done to me?” He snarled as massive amounts of blood pooled on the icy floor. 

 

The demon howled in pain falling into to the icy surface.

 

Before Luffy could walk any closer the ground began to rumble. Lucifer chuckled, hopping out of his imprisonment. 

 

“Thank you high councilor, I’m impressed. Many have tried but all have failed me. But you... you’ve freed me from my eternal torment. Don’t you see? I was bound by God in this frozen pit, it took a mortal to free me.” 

 

“No it isn’t true! I defeated you before. Show me the path from hell or I’ll end your miserable existence.” Luffy shouted irritated with the arrogant demon. 

 

“Destroy an angel of God? You arrogant gnat. Such vanity, such pride. I could’ve slain you the moment you fell into hell.” 

 

The demon sent a fiery blast toward Luffy before he was able to blink. He felt his back smash against the icy wall as he spat blood from his mouth. He was fortunate to have his healing factor or it could’ve been the end. 

 

The demon sent more flames his way smashing the ground all around him. Luffy summoned his hellfire lance throwing it at Lucifer. 

 

The blast sent the prince of darkness to the other end of the wall. A large cloud of smoke radiated from his body. The hellfire managed to damage invulnerable beings. 

 

“You worship God, but it was he who created evil. It was he who created me. If you knew the true nature of God, Luffy, you too would rebel.” Lucifer spoke trying to entice the high councilor to his side. 

 

“He nor you mean nothing to me. I’ll take you both down if I have too.” Luffy charged once again slashing Lucifer’s torso with his bladed hands. The cerulean and black flames ignited the room in a magnificent glow. 

 

Satan flapped his massive wings sending Luffy back toward the far end of the icy arena. 

 

“I grow weary of this game.” The demon rose in the air summoning his fire out of thin air. The flames gathered around him firing all at once. Luffy deflected all but one fire beam; the blast sent him reeling. 

 

“Finally I will reclaim my proper place in heaven.” 

 

Luffy ignored the beast noticing the exit out of hell beside satan.

 

“Instead of you escaping, I will. I’ll burn every soul in heaven.” Lucifer chuckled. 

 

If Nami truly resided in heaven, he would never let that happen. His dragon form began to take over his actions again acting out on its own. 

 

An inhuman scream shook the very foundation of hell to its core. A large meteor gathered at the horns before firing towards the demon. 

 

Lucifer thrashed against the wall at an incredible speed. Luffy stretched his arms around a large icicle from the ceiling driving it into the animal’s jugular. Out of his neck a large shiny metal object fell onto the icy floor. 

 

“We have to get him back into the pit brother!” Blackbeard shouted. A second later he grabbed the shiny object between his teeth using his remaining Yami Yami no Mi powers.

 

Luffy wasted no time pummeling the beast with his flaming gear third fists. Once he fell into the icy water, Blackbeard used his Gura Gura no Mi to freeze him breast high. 

 

“Fools! You can’t recapture me again! You—“ The Devil halted his words noticing the shiny object was missing. 

 

“Here brother, finish it.” Blackbeard flung the object into the high councilor’s hand. 

 

Luffy examined the familiar object. He’d seen it vividly in passing throughout his life. The last time he saw it was on the Holy Bible, Bartholomew Kuma gave him before he burned it. 

 

Wasting no time he held the cross up towards the demon as its glow encompassed the cavern. 

 

“NO! STOP!” Before the demon could break out of his imprisonment he became frozen once again. 

 

“No fucking way... We did it!” Blackbeard cheered as Luffy fell to his knees wheezing. He had to escape this place, his body was exhausted. The sounds of hell-spawns broke the two from their victory. 

 

They made their way to the exit jumping into its depths. Upon landing at the bottom they came upon a small cave leading downwards. 

 

“Isn’t the exit supposed to be going up? This is going down, wouldn’t that be going back to hell?” Luffy asked puzzled. 

 

“Don’t worry Straw Hat, just keep climb downwards until you reach the surface, you’ll know when ya start climbing.” 

 

“You’re coming with me.” 

 

“Na, this is the end of the road for me Straw Hat.” Blackbeard said a little solemnly. He noticed Luffy’s unreadable expression. “Tch, whats that look for don’t tell me you’ll miss me.” 

 

“Take this.” Luffy set the large cross next to him. “It will keep you guarded.” Blackbeard knew it would do him wonders in hell. He wanted to return the gesture. 

 

“Here. Take the shiny coin off my braid.” 

 

Luffy took the family heirloom in the form of a coin examining it with curiosity. 

 

“You said Big Mom told you there was a way to bring a loved one back. Go see my sister, Rama. She’ll bring someone you love back.” Blackbeard spoke earning a smile from the captain. 

 

He continued, “Look Straw Hat, heaven is inaccessible, you won’t be able to bring her back—again I’m sorry. But someone from hell is fair game especially with its ruler incapacitated for awhile.” 

 

Luffy was disappointed about it not being able to access heaven. He would find a way one day. For now he knew just the person he wanted to resurrect; his smile returned. 

 

Blackbeard took notice. “Atta boy, remember you need a few items from said person for it to work. Also tell my sis, secret of the dead—she’ll know I sent you for sure. Now get outta here. I want to see how you end up changing the world.” 

 

The hell spawn’s screams grew louder as they were fast approaching. 

 

“Go now!” Blackbeard shouted picking the cross up between his teeth. 

 

“Thank you, Teach.” Luffy said turning to look at him one last time. 

 

“Don’t mention it Luffy.” With that the severed head dove into endless waves of demons pouring the entrance. 

 

“Alright fuckers, here comes daddy!” Blackbeard shouted. A great blast sealed the exit to hell incinerating all nearby hell spawns. 

 

Luffy began his downward climb stretching his limbs far as he could manage. Soon he began to feel the cold breeze hit his face as the rocks became icy. He activated his dragon form once again flying towards the breeze, finally emerging out of the ground. The high councilor wanted to return to base more than ever; however there was one last thing to do. 

 

X.

Luffy knocked on the door to the small cottage nestled in between the trees. It wasn’t too hard to find, this lady was the best shaman in the world. She had come out of hiding after the destruction of the world government. 

 

The petite woman cracked open the door to let out a surprised gasp. 

 

“Rama Teach?” Luffy asked. 

 

She shook her head. “I’m married my last name is Kushna.” 

 

“Rama Kusha, a pleasure.” He said nodding. She noticed he carried a large burlap sack in his hand. The woman knew exactly who it was. 

 

“H-high councilor... what can I do for you, I assure I’ve done nothing wrong.” The woman said slightly cowering away. 

 

“I’m sorry for the intrusion ma’am I was sent here, by your brother.” He smiled slightly as she opened the door fully, inviting him in. 

 

The woman didn’t resemble her brother at all besides the tan. She had a small frame, seemed to be outwardly kind; the complete opposite. 

 

“Here, I believe this belongs to you.” Luffy said placing the heirloom coin into her hand. She let out a louder gasp before hugging the high councilor. 

 

“You really did see him!” 

 

“Yes, and he says secret of the dead.” 

 

The woman stopped her gleeful dancing. “Oh so you’ve come for that. I never thought I’d see the day. I wanted to use it on my brother but he insisted he never wanted to do it.” 

 

“Do what exactly?” He questioned folding his arms. 

 

“Become the deadman. A spiritual being responsible for helping others, to avoid serving an eternity in hell. The deadman will never know true freedom or have a physical body. It has to have a purpose of helping people. if not, the spirit will return to hell. Do you want to place this on the person you wish to resurrect.” Rama Kushna spoke pulling a remarkable looking vase from the shelf, blowing the dust off it. 

 

“Yes.” Luffy simply said. It made sense why Blackbeard would never want this duty. He would rather reign in hell than serve on earth—it made sense. 

 

“Alright, I assume you have the desired items.” 

 

Luffy placed the two objects carefully on the table. It was his Ace’s hat with the opposing mood button on front. Also his beaded necklace that he kept with him at all times. 

 

“Excellent, place your hand on the items and think of your fondest memory of this person.” 

 

Luffy did as instructed thinking back to the best of times with his brother. The times with Ace and Sabo. The vow they took drinking their first bowl of sake. Dressing as an adult to steal ramen from a restaurant. Training to get stronger as kids all they way until they were reunited at Marineford.

 

While Luffy remained deep in thought. Rama opened the mystical jar reciting an incantation, speaking a language he partially recognized. It sounded like the one Blackbeard spoke back in hell. 

 

“What’s his name?” She asked keeping her eyes shut.

 

“Portgas D. Ace.” He said and she repeated in the mysterious language. 

 

Luffy opened his eyes to see the a large smoke cloud gather around the items before disappearing abruptly from sight. 

 

For what felt like the hundredth time, Luffy passed out falling onto the ground with a thud—his body was exhausted. 

 

“Luffy...” 

 

“Wake up Luffy..” 

 

“Nami?” 

 

“Wake up...” 

 

“Nami?” Luffy asked trying to open his eyes. 

 

“Hahaha! Yeah you wish buddy! Good to see you again baby bro!” Ace said standing in the middle of the room. 

 

“Ace!” Luffy jumped to his feet to see his brother giving his usual grin. 

 

“In the flesh, well sort of.” He said looking at his body. Ace had no physical body and was see-through, but he was very much resurrected. 

 

“Well high councilor, I’m happy for you. Meet, Deadman Portgas D Ace.” Rama said smiling. 

 

For the first time in a long while his heart slowly began to rebuild. Having Ace back changed everything but also nothing. He was going to perfect the world, making it better than ever. All the while hunting down the remaining Regime enemies and one day reach heaven to challenge the one true God.

 

A large smile broke out across the high councilor’s features. “Welcome back brother.” 

 

A/N: A reinvigorated Luffy continues his quest to perfect the world in his image. Thanks for the read.


	13. Straw Hat Wedding

A/N: I’m very proud of this chapter. It can be read as a lighthearted one-shot to newcomers. For current readers I hope it will be a nice deviation from the violence and dark themes in this story. My goal is not for this story to be angst. As always, enjoy the reading.

 

 

The captain of the straw hats Roronora Zoro stood upon the lookout tower of the Thousand Sunny. His new gelatinous friend Nitro rested on his shoulder puffing a cigar. 

 

“It’s early captain, and it’s too damn cold out here.” Nitro said shivering from the early morning breeze. 

 

“It shouldn’t be too much longer.” Zoro answered still looking in the distance. The pair embraced the sun and clear sky when the vessel passed through the thick fog. 

 

On cue they noticed a lone seagull flying overhead dropping the World Press newspaper in Zoro’s hands. The captain wasted no time tearing off the string to read the headlines. 

 

‘The Regime strikes deal with Entertainment Capitol of the World.’ Reading the article below he wasn’t surprised to find out the new government acquired twenty percent of the world’s wealth. Scanning the bottom of the paper he saw the pictures of Rob Lucci, Isshin Fujitora, and Ryokugyu Greenbull. They had opposed the Regime’s deal on Gran Carina, ultimately being eliminated in the process. Zoro couldn’t care less, the world wouldn’t miss any of them. 

 

Before the swordsman could toss the newspaper on the deck below, Nitro stopped him. 

 

“Turn the page captain.” He spoke not taking his eyes off the paper. 

 

Zoro turned the page nearly dropping the newspaper from his surprise. 

 

The secondary headline read: ‘Regime Registration Act’. It offered Pirates and former Navy soldiers a chance to renounce their old ways and join the Regime and integrate into societies successfully. The requirements were simple: Register at the nearest Regime outpost identifying yourself, former alliance, and devil fruit powers (if any). 

 

“They say they’re offering it, but it’s mandatory.” Nitro said not taking his eyes off the paper. “It’s a legislative bill.” 

 

Zoro continued to read to the end, noticing a familiar signature etched across the bottom; signed high councilor Monkey D. Luffy. The samurai shifted uncomfortably at the thought Luffy would approve something like this. The Navy didn’t surprise him, but he was forcing pirates to turn themselves in as well. 

 

“That kid must have a helluva council with him, they’re genius. Pirates and Navy have been, and are a threat to world and national security. Even if there are good pirate groups like you guys out there—there are a shit load of them that would love nothing more than to loot, rape, and pillage nations.” Nitro spoke in awe at the new bill. 

 

“They’re offering everyone new lives, a fresh start. We don’t have to disband per se. Instead of sailing freely however, it will be in service for the nations.” Zoro said re-reading the piece of legislation. 

 

“It’s better than the alternative, they don’t want to unmercifully kill every enemy—they truly want peace.” Nitro continued to puff his cigar as Zoro landed on deck. 

 

Nitro was interested in the captain’s decision. In the short few days they’ve been together, he could see Zoro wanted nothing more than to see his crew safe. 

 

“What’s it going to be captain?” Nitro asked stopping the swordsman in his tracks. 

 

Zoro didn’t know which way he was swaying. Not registering with the new government meant they wouldn’t sail together the same way again. They would keep their straw hat sigil, and be labeled enemies of the free world. However, if they did register he had a good feeling Luffy would make sure they were all taken care of for life. The captain torn, trotted towards the Library. He didn’t want to worry the crew with something like this; especially today. He opened the desk drawer noticing Sabo’s private officer transponder number. He took the card out examining it, debating to make the call. Zoro ultimately decided against it willing to let the matter wait. 

 

“Hey, what’s this?” Nitro asked pulling a photo out from the drawer examining it. 

 

Zoro placed the paper and card in the opposite drawer before turning to look at the picture Nitro held in his hand. 

 

The photo nearly made the hardened warrior shed a tear. It was taken when the crew first reunited before heading to Fishman Island. The crew were huddled together with the camera placed on the ground facing towards them. Zoro stood in the center with his crew mates all lined around him. To his immediate right stood Nami as she stood bending slightly towards the camera staying close to Luffy, with a jovial expression. The ex-captain’s smile said it all, his teeth shined in the reflection. He swore he’d only seen the ex- navigator that happy when she was around Luffy. Zoro took the picture from Nitro placing it back in the drawer; he wished he never saw it. 

 

“I’m sorry cap, I never meant to—“

 

“It’s fine Nitro. Besides it’s day of celebration, we’ll worry about all that after this. So how be we start drinkin eh?” Zoro challenged heading for the door. Nitro danced happily intending to binge drink till he collapsed. 

 

Sanji woke up to see Usopp and Chopper shaking the hell out of his bunk. 

 

“What the hell! Stop that idiots!” Sanji shouted at the duo. 

 

“It’s time to get ready, you overslept idiot!” They yelled back in unison causing him to fall out of his hammock. 

 

“Shit!” He said gathering his clothes running for the bathroom. The cook tried to open the door to no avail. 

 

“You missed your chance man, Augur is going to take days.” Usopp said leaning against the opposite wall. 

 

“Huh what do you mean? I need it now! Hey Augur, hurry the hell up.” Sanji shouted pounding on the door with his fist. 

 

The door opened to let out a horrid odor as the toilet finished flushing. 

 

“Jeez what the f—“ both the men started before grasping the bridges of their noses.

 

“It’s not my fault, it was your damn enchiladas chef.” Van Augur spoke holding the Sanji back from entering. 

 

“I don’t care, let me through.” Sanji said trying to pass the man. Usopp’s eyes began to roll in the back of his head from the smell, he was close to passing out. 

 

Augur rubbed the back of his neck. “I-uh would not go in there for a good forty, to forty five minutes.” 

 

“No way, I’m late!” In one motion he was in the bathroom already in the shower. 

 

“Bro seriously! Ever heard of incense!” The two men outside could only snicker at their friend’s torment. 

 

In the girl’s dormitory it was a lot more civil and mature than their counterparts. Pudding brushed her hair to straighten it fully, making sure no strand stood out of place. 

 

Smoothie sat on the large bed laying out her sister’s clothes, a wedding dress stood out sparking in the daylight. 

 

“It’s beautiful sis. I’m really happy for you, our family would be happy as well.” Smoothie offered. 

 

“I’m really glad you came, it means so much to have you here.” Pudding said pausing momentarily from brushing, before resuming shortly after.

 

Knocks from the door pulled the sisters from their thoughts as Robin, Carrot, and Wanda entered the room huddling around the bride to be. The ladies couldn’t help but gush at their friend’s new hairstyle. 

 

“How romantic! You’re truly getting married!” Carrot squealed wrapping her arms around Pudding, hopping up and down excitedly. 

 

“Yes, I can’t wait, I truly am happy.” Pudding said smiling towards her friends. 

 

Robin handed Smoothie the veil to go along with the rest of the attire. “Everything is almost ready. Franky is finishing up the food now.” Robin said much to the shock of the room. 

 

“Franky can cook?!” The group shouted looking at the archeologist who warmly smiled in return. 

 

A series of light knocks broke the women from their conversation as Brook poked his head through the door. 

 

“Ah my lovely ladies, it is almost time.” He said before heading back out onto the deck. 

 

“We can’t wait too see you.” Wanda said giving Pudding one last hug before leaving the room with Carott and Robin in tow. 

 

Smoothie stood crouching slightly, bringing her sister’s white sparkly gown, placing it over Pudding’s body. 

 

“What do you think sis?” She asked looking at the woman in the mirror. Smoothie thought Pudding looked like a true princess of Totto Land like this. Her previous wedding would be rectified today. 

 

“Perfect.” Pudding smiled wrapping her arms around her long legged sister. Smoothie began helping the light brunette get ready for her big day.

 

Outside on the deck, Brook, Chopper, and Augur were putting the finishing decorations on the Thousand Sunny. It was far from extravagant, but the soon to be wed couple insisted it be that way. The last wedding they had nearly everyone in attendance. All they cared about now, was having their friends along with them. 

 

The trio finished bringing out the chairs and tables that lined up along the grass area. Franky brought out the silver food trays placing them on the long table leaned up against the railing. 

 

“Looking good guys, we almost done?” Franky asked looking over at the three as they placed white sheets on the tables.

 

“All done! We should start anytime!” Chopper excitedly shouted. 

 

“Let’s get our man then!” Franky said leading the others back into the men’s dormitory. 

 

“Cologne?” Usopp asked reading from his list with a pen.

 

“Check!” Sanji answered. 

 

“Handkerchief?”

 

“Check.” 

 

“Wedding vows?”

 

“Check!”

 

“Bowtie?” 

 

“Shit! Where did I put it?!” Sanji yelled running in a mini circle with his hands in the air. 

 

Zoro and the others entered piling around the groom. 

 

“Lucky your best man is looking out for ya.” Zoro spoke throwing Sanji an extra bowtie. The chef swiftly caught the tie fumbling to put in on. 

 

Usopp threw the list on the floor. “Well that’s everything, it’s on you now Sanji.” 

 

The group noticed he was wheezing still trying to put on his tie. He was nervous as hell slightly hyperventilating. 

 

“You’ll be fine Sanji, it is your wife’s day after all yohoho!” Brook laughed heading out to the deck. 

 

“Alright lets go.” Sanji grinned leading his friends outside. His breathing started to become erratic again when he got to the deck, inhaling the cool breeze. 

 

Brook began playing his violin softly near the front of the ship. The men made their way over opposite of Brook. Zoro and Usopp stood alongside their cook. 

 

The rest took their seats on the white chairs laid out patiently waiting for the ladies to arrive. 

“Should we tell ‘em his bowtie is a little uh...off?” Usopp asked looking at the chef who was shoveling mints into his mouth. 

 

Zoro scratched his chin before he smirked. “Na, let it be.” 

 

The straw hat women emerged from the ship walking down the aisle standing beside Brook. 

 

Smoothie stood opposite of the three men awaiting her sister’s arrival. 

 

Before Robin took her seat, she got made her way over towards the groom. Sanji was too busy reading his vows to notice her. 

 

“Sanji, you have to fix this.” Robin said wrapping her hand around the bowtie glaring at the snickering duo responsible. She summoned two arms from the ground behind the pair, giving each a light smack. 

 

“Thanks Robin, you’re a life saver.” 

 

“Don’t mention it, you look handsome.” She smiled patting his tie down before returning to her seat. The chef continued re-reading his vows. 

 

Nitro sat on the bed studying the woman he considered a niece. 

 

“What is it girlie, nervous?” Nitro asked as she twirled a few times in the mirror examining every curve of her figure. 

 

“Well how does it look?” Pudding gave a final twirl of her glittery dress. 

 

“Gorgeous princess, now lets head out huh? I’m nervous too y’know.” Nitro grinned extending his arm to loop through her’s. 

 

Brook changed his tune to slow the mood down as the door opened revealing the bride and her escort. The guests in the chairs rose at attention turning to face the pair. Chopper and Carrot picked up two baskets filled with white flower petals. 

 

Sanji stuck his vows into his pocket, wanting nothing more than to pull out a cigarette to calm his nerves. He couldn’t see his bride to be yet, a veil had covered her features. This experience differed greatly from his first wedding. The latter was a shame marriage, as they were forced into it. Now the pair were going to commit themselves to each other till death; he couldn’t have been happier. 

 

Chopper and Carrot escorted the pair down the aisle tossing the white petals high in the air. The deck covered with petals resembled large snow flakes. The crew could only watch in awe as the surreal scene took place. 

 

Van Augur took his place acting as the marriage officiant. He stood calmly behind Sanji and Smoothie awaiting the bride’s arrival. Brook’s song came to end as Nitro helped Pudding up the steps. Sanji’s heart nearly leapt out of his chest as his bride turned to face him. He’d already done this before so why did he feel nervous? He tried running the memorized words from his vows in his head. 

 

Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Vinsmoke Sanji, and, Charlotte Pudding in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace. A moment of silence passed before Van Augur continued.

 

“You shall say the first vows together, as one. Then the groom will give his, followed by his bride’s.” The couple shifted closer to one another staring into one another’s souls; both of them wanted this badly.

“I, Charlotte Pudding/Vinsmoke Sanji, take you Vinsmoke Sanji/Charlotte Pudding, to be my wife/husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.” The couple spoke the first vow together showing their strong unity. It was the cook’s turn as he tried to maintain his breathing. Gathering himself he looked at his future wife through her veil; she was perfect—with her, he could do anything.

 

“I, Sanji Vinsmoke, take you, Charlotte Pudding, to be my wife, my friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live.” Sanji said proudly much to the happiness of his crew mates. Zoro and Usopp couldn’t help but share a smirk, they’ve never been prouder than their boy than now. 

 

Pudding had practiced for months, she showed no outwards signs of nervousness. “I, Charlotte Pudding, take you Sanji Vinsmoke to be my husband my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live.

 

The officiant began the next part of his ceremony motioning to the best man and matron of honor to present the couple their rings. Usopp fumbled attempting to hand the ring to Zoro. 

 

“Come on man.” Zoro screamed lowly so only the marksman could hear. 

 

“I know, I know, here.” He said shoving the ring in his hand. Zoro handed it to Sanji who could only stare at the large diamond ring. It was his family’s wedding present given to him before their rescue mission. 

 

Noticing the two had their rings ready the officiant spoke. “You may exchange rings.”

 

Sanji handed the extravagant ring to his future wife as she audibly gasped. 

 

“It was my mother’s.” Sanji smiled warmly staring into his wife’s eyes. 

 

Pudding handed Sanji his silver ring as it glistened from the sunlight. It had intricate symbols inscribed on the front. The Vinsmoke family and Charlotte clan sigils were wrapped around each other neatly. The cook was overwhelmed by the wonderful gift; he would cherish it forever. 

 

Brook began to softly strum his violin again as Franky and Robin lit a row candles signaling the next phase of the wedding. 

 

Van Augur cleared his throat before speaking. “I haven’t been apart of this crew for very long. But in the short time I’ve been apart of it, I know their truly is something special among your group. I’ve married for love before, and I’ve seen my fair share of others marry for the same reason as well. But never have I seen something like this. Two people being in an arranged marriage, then falling in love, marrying again—properly. It truly is a love that defied all odds, many obstacles, but it shows that though you may experience those in marriage. Your true love for one another will carry you on, from the bottom of my heart, I am I blessed to witness your ceremony.” Van Augur spoke nodding towards the couple who couldn’t have been more grateful for his words. 

 

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.” Augur said turning to Sanji, taking a step back. 

 

Without hesitation he lifted her veil to look upon her face for the first time that day. The two shared a passionate kiss as he pulled her so she rested on his chest. 

 

Everyone clapped and whistled as the officiant gave his closing remarks. 

 

“I present to you the newly married couple, Vinsmoke Sanji and Charlotte Pudding.” The guests stood and applauded as the newlyweds waved to happily to them. 

 

Chopper released a crate of pigeons as they flew high above the vessel. Rice was tossed on the newlyweds as they made their way towards the table. 

 

“Come on everyone it’s time to eat!” Sanji shouted causing all the guests to rush toward the food table, rudely shoving one another. 

 

Zoro held Smoothie and Usopp back with his boot as he tried grabbing a plate. 

 

“I’m captain, I get served first!” He yelled. 

 

Sanji coughed loudly, his hand interlocked with his wife’s. “We’re first swordsman.” 

 

“Damn you, on any other day cook. Congratulations.” Zoro said warmly smiling at the couple. It was a slight surprise to them, he never smiled like that.

 

The guests all gathered at the two tables. One for the men and the other for the women. Pudding couldn’t believe she was finally married, especially after all she had to endure through her young life. It wasn’t until she realized he was more than his facade entailed. Underneath he was a good person that cared deeply for his loved ones. Now began a new chapter for the both of them. The bride could finally let out a sigh of relief as she glanced at her husband. He was busy laughing with his buddies who all huddled around him. 

 

Robin and the rest of table couldn’t help gush at the size of the diamond Pudding held on her finger. It truly looked like it belonged to a royal family. The bride giddily bounced in chair, happy to show it off. 

 

Sanji leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head. It seemed all his struggles had led him to this point. The woman he planned to rescued agreed to marry an idiot like him. Life seemed to smile upon the straw hats as Brook brought out his guitar, hooking it to a nearby amp. 

 

“Alright Sanji Bro! Get your married ass on the dance floor for some SUPER dancing.” Franky grinned pulling the chef to his feet. 

 

Sanji reluctantly got to his feet as his wife continued giggling with her friends. He glanced over his shoulder to see his table shooing him away. Turning his full attention back towards Pudding, he could see how happy she was. The nervousness evaporated as he extended his hand out to her. 

 

“Shall we?” He asked a slight smirk accompanying his features. 

 

“Of course.” She answered as he pulled the petite woman to her feet heading to the middle of the deck. Pudding looked back to see her table as they chuckled at her nervousness. 

 

“Sanji, I’ve never really learned how to dance.” She confessed. 

 

The cook’s grin only grew wider. “It’s alright, I’ll take the lead Pudding, just follow me.” He whispered into her ear. 

 

He grabbed her hand with one hand while wrapping the other snaked around her waist. The two glided gracefully across the deck, as Sanji twirled his wife in his hand before pulling her close and dipping her towards the dance floor. The guest gathered around the couple partnering up to join the newlyweds. 

 

Zoro stayed back at the table with his right hand blob.

 

“Guess it’s just you and me now cap.” Nitro said wiping tears from his eyes. “They grow up so fast don’t they?” The blob began to sniffle as he lit another cigar. 

 

Zoro watched the crew dance together in pairs and a group. He would never dance, it was one of his rules. The swordsman couldn’t help reflect on the photo he saw earlier. Wondering if Luffy would ever return, he highly doubted it. The man had the world in the palm of his hand, the men that followed him were depending on him. Just like his crew did now, he wouldn’t let them down. The samurai was starting to make the only decision that mattered. 

 

“Hey what are you two still doing over here? Nitro, my wife’s looking for you.” Sanji said causing the gelatin to scurry to the dance floor in a hurry. 

 

Sanji plopped on the seat next to his best man. “What’s up man? Something up?” The groom asked not taking his eyes off Pudding. 

 

“It’s nothing man.” Zoro lied noticing his friend’s stare. He didn’t want the cook to worry about things out of their control, especially on his wedding night. “You know I don’t dance.” The samurai turned his head away in shame. 

 

“Ah come on sour puss, y’know I didn’t think you were afraid of anything. I guess I was wrong, you aren’t fearless like I thought.” Sanji smirked seeing Zoro seethe in irritation. 

 

“You weren’t wrong, I fear nothing.” He spoke through gritted teeth, standing from his seat heading for the dance floor. 

 

“All too easy.” Sanji said to himself drinking the rest of his cup before following his friend. 

 

The crew mates danced to the skeleton’s greatest hits all while consuming massive amounts of alcohol. Time passed on quickly as the sky started to darken. Guests shuffled back and forth from the food table, to their respective table, and finally back to the dance floor. Zoro hadn’t moved an inch. He stood on the outside drinking from his bottle with Nitro bouncing to the rhythm on his shoulder.

 

Franky and Augur burst through the kitchen door bringing out the large wedding cake setting it on the banquet table. Robin grabbed the bride and groom leading them to the exquisite cake. It was tradition in a wedding for the newlyweds to slice off the first piece. 

 

The newlyweds eagerly held the knife together cutting into the first slice. It was symbolic representing their new beginning together. Pudding took part of the first piece, partially feeding it to her husband before smearing the rest on his face. 

 

“It’s like that then.” He said picking her bridal style before kissing her with cake on his lips. She squealed slightly before kissing him back fully. 

 

The guests continued dancing into the night as Brook slowed the mood way down for the couples to take the dance floor. 

 

Zoro leaned against the rail currently in a drinking contest with his right hand gelatin. 

 

Robin approached the pair a slight frown on her face. “Come on, I got you a partner.” She pulled the pair onto the floor much to his reluctance. 

 

“Alright, I’ll dance with your friend. I need your help afterwards though.” He said seriously. Robin glanced at him before nodding. 

 

“Deal, now here.” She said throwing him on the dance floor. 

 

Zoro stood face to face with his vice captain Smoothie. 

 

“She’s too tall for me.” Zoro deadpanned causing Robin to giggle as she latched onto Franky. 

 

“Have fun.” She grinned disappearing into the small crowd. 

 

“You’re a jerk captain.” Smoothie deadpanned back as the two began to dance somewhat awkwardly together. 

 

Brook began to play a faster song as the tempo sped up. Zoro looked across the floor to see the women backing down their partners in a very intimate way of dancing. 

 

“Oh hell no Im ou—“ before he could get away, Smoothie’s death grip had him trapped, threatening to rip his shirt. 

 

“Tch, whatever.” He said giving up as Smoothie began to grind on him slowly. 

 

Smoothie was slightly disappointed with his response. “What’s with the lame reaction, you got a woman or something?” 

 

“Sort of, its complicated.” He spoke lowly hoping she didn’t hear him. It was tough for him to open up. 

 

“Lighten up captain it’s just dancing. I have someone in mind too.” Smoothie rolled her eyes at his expression of his impassiveness. “Who is it?” The woman did not stop her movements while talking with him. He thought this wasn’t the best place to have this conversation. 

 

“Her name’s Tashigi. She’s a former Navy vice admiral lieutenant. A great swordsman like myself, a good person.” Zoro steadied himself placing his hands on hips. 

 

“That is complicated.” She stated changing her rhythm to the new song. 

 

Zoro crossed his arms now curious to her situation. “Lets hear it, who’s yours?” 

 

Smoothie nearly stopped her movements not answering his question right away.

 

“My half brother Katakuri.” She said hoping he wouldn’t catch it. 

 

Zoro’s eyes widened slightly. “That’s way more complicated than my situation. Though I don’t judge, you feel how you feel.” He said not stopping his movements. 

 

“I know it’s wrong in some ways, but we’ve always shared a connection, even as children.” She explained to which the captain just turned her around to face him. 

 

“Like I said you don’t have to explain yourself to me. In the span of a month I’ve lost two of my closest friends, then seen one of my best friends marry the woman of his dreams. I’ve seen my crew die, only to rise from the ashes finding strength again. If that’s how you guys do it on Whole Cake Island then it is what it is. Life is too damn short to not pursue the ones you love, trust me.” He said the last part against a little grimly in remembrance of Luffy and Nami. 

 

Smoothie’s embrace brought him out of his thoughts. He returned it wholeheartedly, happy he could comfort his crew mates. “Thanks for the dance captain.” She winked before heading off toward the tables. He couldn’t help smile, love did truly conquer all. 

 

Zoro palmed his forehead noticing the two lovebirds loudly slam the door to the ship. He could only assume they were consummating their marriage— it was about damn time. Looking around the dance floor he could see he was the only one standing there. Everyone was in their own groups small talking. 

 

“Zoro, you needed to talk I assume?” Robin asked smiling warmly. 

 

Zoro nodded. “Not here, it has to stay between us for now.” He spoke signaling her to follow him. 

 

The pair ended up in the library as he pulled the newspaper out from the drawer he left it in earlier. “Take a look.” He spoke handing her the paper. 

 

It didn’t take but a minute for Robin to scan the page, reading it in its entirety.   
“That’s interesting, but I don’t see why this—“ 

 

“Turn the page.” He instructed. 

 

Robin flipped the page hurriedly reading the page. Her eyes widened realizing what it meant. 

 

“It’s legislation... a bill? They want us to retire?” Robin asked disbelieving what she was reading. It was impossible, she never misread anything in her life. Robin couldn’t believe the familiar signature of her former captain at the bottom of the page. 

 

“What do you think we should do Robin?” He asked studying her expression. Right away the samurai could tell she was feeling conflicted. 

 

“I- I’m not sure Zoro, we won’t be able to sail around like we used too. All our dreams will be put on hold, almost indefinitely.” She spoke her eyes rescanning the bill once again. 

 

“I think we should register with the Regime. Luffy would make sure we are taken care of for life. If we negotiated for terms, I’m sure we can come to an agreement— for all of us.” Zoro spoke attempting to light a cigar. Robin took her eyes off the paper briefly snatching it away. 

 

“Not in here.” She said firmly before giving an audible sigh. “I can’t decide on this now, but I understand why you wanted me to know. You can trust me to hold off on this for now.” She grinned. “What’s the worst that could happen, it’s not like the Regime would skin us if we said no.” Robin joked.

 

“I hate your humor. I don’t know how Franky stands you.” Zoro smirked earning a slight frown from Robin. A hand smacked the back of his head roughly as he nearly face planted on the desk. 

 

“You’re such a jerk captain.” She stood preparing to go. “Zoro, I think it’s the right decision as well. I’ll need more time, but whatever you decide, I’m sure we’ll all be behind you.” 

 

The swordsman nodded watching her exit. 

 

“Finally.” He sighed kicking his feet up on the desk. Before he could light the cigar one of Robin’s arms appeared crushing the tobacco in its hand. 

 

“Damn witch!” Zoro shouted slamming his fists on the desk causing the drawer to pop open once again. Sabo’s card gleamed in the light causing the captain to pick it up once again. 

 

The straw hat captain dialed the transponder number leaning back in his chair. After a few more rings a female voice answered the phone. 

 

“Hello is Sabo there?” Zoro asked impatiently. 

 

“I’m sorry the emperor cannot take personal calls at this time. May I ask who’s calling?” 

 

“Roronora Zoro, Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates.” He answered patiently awaiting her response. 

 

Her voice slightly faltered. “We’ve been waiting for your call all day. The emperor will be pleased you called. He will be in Dressrosa in the next few days. The emperor will take your private appointment for your crew then. You made the right decision, captain. Have a wonderful rest of your night.” She spoke disconnecting the line shortly after. 

 

Zoro sat at his desk reflecting on his decision. He could only hope it was in the crew’s best interests. It gave him hope, the emperor would personally take their appointment. Luffy still looked out for them even if he wasn’t around. 

 

The captain couldn’t help pulling out the photo of the crew after they reunited, examining it once again. He sighed audibly seeing the two missing crew mates. 

 

“You would still be here if she was right captain? She loved you so much, but you were too much of idiot to notice.” Zoro couldn’t help chuckling to himself smiling at the expression of his former crew mates. 

 

“There you are!” 

 

Zoro quickly shoved the items in his desk turning towards the booming voice. 

 

“Robin told me you’d be in here.” Wanda said dragging him by his wrist. “Come on, no more working, time to dance.” 

 

“Dammit woman, I said I don’t dance!” Zoro shouted as the mink ignored him pulling him out onto the deck. 

 

“Hey cap, that your lady?” Augur asked pointing to Smoothie who was conversing with Usopp, Chopper, and Carrot. 

 

“No, although I wouldn’t try it.” He warned smirking at former Blackbeard marksman.

 

“Nothing wrong with a little bump and grind cap, just as friends. Hell, that’s a whole lotta woman.” Augur smirked towards the pair. 

 

Zoro regarded the man with disdain for a second before grabbing Wanda’s hand taking the lead. “Come on let’s dance.” 

 

With the mood slowed down Zoro took hold of the mink lady wrapping around her waist, as she placed her arms around his neck. 

 

“What is it? Something on your mind?” He asked wondering what her look of determination was for. Wanda never opened up about what really happened that night. 

 

“You can tell me, whatever—“

 

“I plan on killing your former captain.” She said looking directly at him. His expression remained unreadable.

 

“Why tell me?” He asked glancing around hoping the others didn’t overhear her.

 

Wanda ooked hesitant before responding. “I wanted to know if you’ll stop me.” 

 

Zoro could only shake his head. “If he did what you say he did, then you have every right.” 

 

“I know you think he’s the same person you once knew. But he’s not, your former captain is a mass murderer.” Wanda said wanting to break down. 

 

Zoro pulled her into his arms hugging her tightly. “I’m really sorry, I know it hurts and I’ll never understand. But only revenge and hate breeds only more of the same. It’s a never ending cycle—that much I do understand.” He said wiping the tears from the edge of her eyes. 

 

The two continued to slow dance enjoying the rhythm of the music. A loud cracking sound broke them out of their dance. 

 

Van Augur was laid out across the deck talking like a baby. Smoothie stood over him with a raised fist. “Handsy bastard.” She muttered crossing her arms. 

 

“HA! Serves you right ya bastard.” Zoro laughed earning chuckles from the others. 

 

Usopp shook his head slinging his comrade over his shoulder. “What the hell am I gonna do with you huh?” He asked the incoherent man who continued sprouting gibberish. 

 

“No shut up, that’s bullshit.” Usopp said to the nearly unconscious man disappearing into the ship. 

 

Zoro led Wanda by the wrist toward the table where Carrot and Chopper resided. 

 

The pair caught the two minks sharing a quick kiss. 

 

“Carrot!” Wanda yelled pulling her friend up from the chair. Zoro watched the two head to the opposite table. 

 

“Woah, nice one Chopper.” Zoro said folding his arms. “Didn’t think ya had it you, she’s cute too.” 

 

Chopper could only start to dance happily before Zoro held his shoulders lightly. “Don’t start dancing yet, you barley just begun my young friend.” 

 

“Whaaat?!” Chopper asked gripping his cheeks. 

 

The swordsman grinned at the innocence of the doctor. “Don’t worry, just...take it slow alright?” He asked rubbing the top of his hat. Chopper could only nod happily with a pink tint accompanying his cheeks. 

 

The night began to shut down as Brook played his violin again softly. Everyone else ate and drank happily, not letting the food go to waste. 

 

The crew began heading back into the Thousand Sunny paired off. Eventually Chopper and Zoro remained sitting at their table. 

 

“Hey Zoro?” Chopper asked breaking the captain from his thoughts. 

 

“What’s up man?” 

 

“I miss them. Even if today was one of the best days I’ve ever had. I can’t help but miss Nami and Luffy.” Chopper said taking a sip from his bottle. 

 

“I know, I miss them too. I hope we’ll see Luffy again buddy. Now come on, let’s get that left over cake and some ice cream I got saved up.” Zoro said putting the reindeer on his shoulders. 

 

“Okay! That always make me happy!” Chopper danced on the swordsman’s neck. 

 

Zoro gave one last glance at the night sky reflecting on the amazing day before heading into the kitchen with Chopper. 

 

Soon after the straw hats fell fast asleep. It was by far their best night since banding together after the incident and losing their two leaders. 

 

Far away the Regime Mothership anchored off the shore of the New Royal Capital City. 

 

The council stood toasting their large shot glasses. 

 

“The royal sector is nearly complete along with the grand palace. This place is truly remarkable.” Dragon spoke. 

 

The councilmen held off their shots waiting for Ace, who couldn’t grasp the glass due to not having a physical body. 

 

“Hold up a sec will ya?” He flew away quickly possessing a random soldier before running back up to the council. “Alright let’s drink!” He shouted in the soldier’s body. 

 

“Alright! Long live the Regime and Ace!” Marco shouted downing his alcohol first. The men quickly refilled their glasses looking to celebrate more. 

 

“Emperor Sabo!” Another random soldier ran up to the group nearly out of breath. “Gerald?” The soldier asked staring in disbelief as his friend laughed with the councilmen. Enlisted men wouldn’t be caught dead fraternizing with them unless they had a death wish. 

 

“What is it soldier?” Sabo asked growing impatient. 

 

“The Straw Hat Pirate’s captain Roronora Zoro called, he’s seeking an audience from you. They want to register with the Regime sir.” He spoke running back towards his post. 

 

Ace started to laugh out loud after the soldier ran off. “This guy’s name is Gerald, damn what a chump.” He joked picking up his shot glass. 

 

Luffy ignored the small talk of the council addressing Sabo and the newly initiated Coby. “Coby, your unallocated Navy funds will go to my former crew. Sabo I expect you to give them everything they ask for, make sure they retire for good by making them an offer they can’t refuse.” Luffy spoke picking up his shot glass. 

 

“Yes, High councilor.” Coby smirked bowing slightly. He was just grateful to be alive and apart of their club, even in some small way.

 

“Consider it done brother, your friends will always be taken care of, count on me.” Sabo said smirking towards Ace who impatiently wrapped his arms around his two brothers. 

 

“What are we waiting for my brothers, the world is ours now.” Ace said looking towards the new capital. 

 

The council huddled up surrounding the three brothers. 

 

“The Age of Pirates, is coming to an end.” Luffy said looking each one of hid councilmen in the eye. Each one nodded understanding the implications of their new legislation. 

 

“Brothers.” Luffy called raising his shot glass.

 

“Family.” They responded toasting the high councilor then quickly taking their shots. 

 

The men all turned their attention back to the incomplete city which continued to let in numerous amounts of Regime ships to further speed up the construction process. 

 

The Regime era had just begun.


	14. Akainu Reappears—Straw Hats Retire

A/N: Back to business

The former Navy admiral Akainu Sakazuki stalked his way toward the local tavern on the small island, his new prosthetic leg gave him a slight limp slowing his pace. A meek man followed silently, trailing a few steps behind Akainu. 

 

“Isn’t that you sir?” The man asked pointing to a Regime wanted poster. Akainu regarded his poster for a moment. The picture was outdated, he looked completely different now then he did back then. He ditched his marine hat, shaving off the hair from his head and face—the former admiral looked unrecognizable with the prosthetics and a hood over his head. Akainu noticed his bounty stood at three-quarters of a billion beli— The Regime didn’t concern themselves with him. Angrily he incinerated the new world poster heading into tavern. 

 

The pair examined the baron tavern filled with a small amount of people conversing in the far corners of the room. Unless it was the weekend or a special occasion, citizens tended to work hard with the new government intending to rebuild the world. Akainu knew he had luck because the island wasn’t densely populated. Besides restocking or refueling purposes, the Regime wouldn’t have a strong prescience here; at least not yet. 

 

“Are you sure we’re in the right place?” The pale man asked cowering behind the large ex-admiral. 

 

“They’re here.” Akainu said taking a seat at the bar. The bartender stopped briefly to examine his two customers. 

 

“What will it be today gents?” He questioned running a damp rag across the bar table. 

 

Akainu wordlessly placed a gold coin on the table. The bartender snatched the valuable coin, adjusting his eye glass to get a better look.

 

“In the back, room six.” The bartender said placing the coin in his pocket, before quickly returning to work, ignoring the duo.

 

Akainu got up abruptly signaling the young man to follow him down the hallway. The men passed a couple of doors before stopping at the designated one. 

 

“Stay quiet, I’ll do the talking.” Akainu spoke glancing at the meekly looking man before entering. 

 

The round table of: (Aokoji) Kuzan, Donquixote Doflamingo, Dracule Mihawk, Cesar the Clown, The fishman Arlong, Gekko Moriah, Buggy the Clown, and Crocodile— all turned their attention to their new guests. 

 

Kuzan recognized his former comrade and superior, despite the changed appearance. “I don’t seem to remember inviting you, so what are you doing here admiral?” Kuzan spoke folding his hands in front of his face leaning on the table; his curiosity spiked. 

 

Akainu regarded the room for a few moments before speaking. “We share a common enemy, to eliminate the high councilor and his Regime. I seek to join your cause, and we shall create our own government—rebuilding the world in our image.” Akainu pulled out a cigar lighting it, extenuating his point. 

 

“How many pirate crews do you have under your command?” Doflamingo asked folding his arms behind his head.

 

“I don’t need a crew, I only seek to kill the high councilor, for everything he stole from me.” Akainu said approaching the table. 

 

Ceaser snorted in response to his statement. “Get in line. Besides, even if you wanted to, his forces are powerful enough to conquer the world, without crews under your command—I’m afraid your obsolete.” 

 

“I don’t want your opinion clown. Kuzan, you need my help to bring down the Regime, you know that.” Akainu nearly shouted starting to lose his patience. 

 

Kuzan smirked at the ex-admiral’s display of emotion; he was always a hothead. He on the other hand was known captain-cool himself.

 

“Your help huh? You realize this is all your doing.” Kuzan spoke lighting a cigar of his own. 

 

“My fault?!”

 

“Precisely, you disregarded sound advice from your comrade Borsalino, murdering straw hat’s girlfriend, causing him to become what he is now. Your stupidly directly created this monster and this unfortunate situation we find ourselves in. Ultimately you caused the extinction of Pirate Age thanks to this new legislation; The Regime Registration Act. Now, you come here asking for an alliance.” Kuzan said taking off his glasses to stare at his former brother in arms. 

 

Doflamingo couldn’t help but loudly chuckle at the dumbfounded expression of Akainu. “You really shouldn’t have come here y’know.” The tall celestial cackled pointing his index finger towards the pair. 

 

Before Akainu could react, blood sprayed across the walls painting the former admiral in the young man’s blood. He fell lifelessly to the ground, a gaping wound exited out the back of his head. 

 

“What will you do now? You try and battle us, your dead,” Dracule Mihawk leaned back in his chair, “Wahahaha.” The swordsman’s laugh proved contagious as the room erupted in laughter. 

 

Akainu could feel his anger rising, he was just starting to like the former navy officer who stayed loyal to him through all this. 

 

“Don’t take your anger out on us,” Crocodile ashes his cigar before continuing, “this is all your fault, you have no one to blame for your tragedy but yourself. You claim as an admiral, you have honor when you murdered your foe’s lover; That’s some low shit even for a pirate.” Crocodile spit at Akainu trying to provoke him to attack. 

 

“There’s nothing left for you here Sakazuki. Go die peacefully out in the country somewhere.” Kuzan said putting his glasses back on, he was finished with the former admiral. 

 

Arlong wasn’t surprised the high councilor took the route he did without his navigator. The anger showed when he fought the rubber man back at Arlong Park and it stuck with the fishman to this day. He imagined that anger boiling over the top after her demise. It still wasn’t something he wanted, in his own messed up way, in his mind— he raised the straw hat navigator. 

 

“Time to go.” Doflamingo smirked as Akainu slung the deceased body of his friend over his shoulder. 

 

“I’ll be seeing, YOU again.” He said glaring at Kuzan before leaving. 

 

Once the door closed Buggy the clown sighed audibly, folding his arms with an annoyed frown. “Well that was certainly...unexpected to say the least. Now shall we continue?” He asked looking toward the group. 

 

The new allied pirate group ran through the lists of pirate factions not willing to sign with the Regime. So far the majority were looking to accept the offer and reintegrate into society. 

 

Formidable pirate groups such as the Kid Pirates, Hawkins Pirates, and the On-air Pirates were in collusion with the Heart Pirates. Currently all four factions were off the grid, no one knew of their location. It was safe to assume they were staying out of the upcoming conflict. 

 

The Fire Tank Pirates led by Capone Bege were expected to sign over to the new government before the day ended. Along with the Barto Club Pirates, Beautiful Pirates, Bonney Pirates, The Yonta Maria Grand Fleet (56 ships) and a majority of the lesser known pirate groups would follow the Regime. 

 

Kuzan’s alliance obtained the Buggy Pirates, Caribou Pirates, Fallen Monk Pirates, Pinkbeard Pirates, Bellamy Pirates, Doflamingo’s fleet and a revamped Sun Pirates led by Arlong. They still needed recruits, but it was a start. One way or another they planned to attack the Regime soon. 

 

“We should attack now, what’s with the wait?” Doflamingo asked impatiently slamming his fists on the table. He eagerly awaited his revenge on the high councilor. 

 

“Soon my friend, it won’t be long now.” Kuzan said as the leaders began counting down until they made their move.

 

On the other side of the island Akainu silently finished burying his deceased follower. Maybe he had gone soft after all this time. The former admiral sighed as he dusted himself off. Perhaps they were right, maybe he should retire to the countryside to die alone. Akainu decided against it, heading towards the shore where the port resided. 

 

The Spade Pirates were currently refueling and restocking their ship. The short stalky captain barked orders pushing his men in all directions, as his lieutenant approached squaring up with his superior. 

 

“We can’t do this sir! We are pirates! You’re betraying everything we believe in, with all do respect I can’t let you do this.” The first mate drew his sword ready to duel his captain. 

 

The captain smirked in response. “Finally grew a pair huh? Make sure when you draw a sword, you better damn well use it.” The short man pulled out a gun, cocking the safety off and pointing towards his subordinate. “Also never bring a sword to a gun fight, stupid kid.” 

 

Akainu limped over stepping in between the duel. The crew surrounded the three men ready to defend themselves. 

 

“You should listen to your subordinate, captain— He’s right, you’re betraying the code of the Pirates with your cowardice.” Akainu lifted the hood off revealing himself to the Spade Pirates. 

 

“It can’t be... you’re supposed to be dead.” The lieutenant said taking a few steps back. 

 

Akainu glanced around at the shocked expressions of everyone. “So you want to join some government that will bury you in their new society. They’ll forget about you in no time, they will spit on you for your past lives. Join me and together we will take down the Regime.” 

 

“You are nuts man! The Regime has an army to conquer the world!” The captain screamed waving his arms dramatically. 

 

“Fool! If you know who I am, then you know I didn’t get to where I was without meticulous and calculated planning.” Akainu stated turning towards the captain who pointed his gun at his heart. 

 

“This is my crew, don’t talk like it’s yours. Just go somewhere and die! We want peace with the Regime, the old navy is dead!” The captain shouted causing a stir among his crew. 

 

“Alright, you got me, I want to die. So kill me, we fight to the death in a duel. If you win you take this,” Akainu untucked golden locket from his shirt as it shined brightly in the sun, “this is worth more than ten of your ships—you will be rich in the new world, so what’s it going to be.” Akainu challenged awaiting the man’s response. 

 

The captain agreed nodding his response as he took a few steps back. In a flash he rolled backwards throwing a canister at Akainu’s feet. The canister detonated in a loud bang stunning the former admiral. 

 

Gunshots rang out as the captain rapidly fired his dual pistols at Akainu, directly hitting him as the bullets riddled through his body. Satisfied the captain blew the gun smoke from his pistols. 

 

A lava infused fist shot out from the gun smoke cloud narrowly hitting the man. 

 

“Damn gotta use it.” The captain spoke running toward Akainu at high speeds. Raising his impact dial he collided with the taller man. The captain ended up burning his arm to the point of rendering it useless, his limb couldn’t take the temperature. 

 

“That was a smart move, but now you rendered your right arm useless. I commend you for the effort; but now it ends.” 

 

The captain laughed raising both his pistol. “I ain’t going out like no punk, I’m a pirate dammit.” With one hand he expertly flipped a special bullet-type into his chamber before pointing it back towards Akainu. 

 

The ex-admiral rose his fist high in the air as the captain fell onto the ground, his pistol still raised. 

 

A single loud shot rang out with a boom sending Akainu flat on his back. The captain climbed steadily to his feet, his crew shouted in victorious cheers as the man lay with an open bullet wound hole in left side of his chest. 

 

“C-captain you won? But how?” The lieutenant asked leaping with joy. 

 

“Sea Prism bullet kid, does the trick against devil fruit users. Now let’s get the hell out of here, we’re going to be rich.” The captain grinned reaching his hand for the golden locket around Akainu’s neck. 

 

Akainu’s hand twitched causing the man to jump back in surprise; after a few seconds of waiting he figured it was a natural reaction. The blood from the bullet wound on the left side of his chest seeped through his shirt, leaking into the dirt. 

 

Finding his resolve the captain snatched the locket from his neck examining it quickly. 

 

“We’re set up for life boys! Hail to the Regime and the high coun—“ He was interrupted by Akainu’s prosthetic hand latching onto his wrist. 

 

“I’ve come too far... endured too much... for something like to kill me!” Akainu shouted cracking the man’s wrist as he fell on his knees in pain. 

 

Akainu wrapped his hands around the captain’s neck giving him a solid punch to the jaw sending the majority of his teeth and a pool of blood onto the ground. 

 

The ex-admiral flipped their positions raising his lava-infused fist above the captain. His crew could only watch in terror as their once victorious leader was incinerated in seconds, screaming bloody murder. 

 

Akainu picked up the locket placing it around his neck, turning his attention to the crew. “What are you waiting for, prepare to disembark!” The crew scrambled to their positions preparing to leave the island. 

 

The first man approached him apprehensively, “W-what are the orders captain...” 

 

“We drift off shore for now. Our plan is to follow the New Pirate Alliance out of here. They are just the diversion, during their attack, I’ll ambush the high councilor and take my revenge.” He spoke puffing on his newly cut cigar. 

 

“It’s genius sir, but can you really defeat the high councilor?” The youthful man asked slowly backing away. 

 

“For what he did to me, I will make him wish he were dead. Now let’s move, the plan is already in motion.” Akainu said following his crew onto the ship. 

 

The only thing that ran through his mind as the ship sailed off the shore was avenging his family. He would face the high councilor once again, and resume his claim for world dominance. 

 

Across the world a moderately sized Regime fleet sailed toward the small port town of Acadia. The Dressrosa royal ship came into view nearly dwarfing two Regime vessels. 

 

“Tell the soldiers to bring the straw hat pirates in, and prepare the documents and leave them in my office, go now.” Sabo instructed to a nearby officer causing him to scurry off. 

 

Once docked Sabo hopped off the ship to greet the newcomers. The royal family walked toward him in a hurry. 

 

Riku shook the emperor’s hand furiously. “Sabo we are thrilled to see the turnout of pirates today, with the new legislation surely it will bring peace—people are truly starting to believe in the world again.” The smile hadn’t left the King’s face. 

 

Sabo returned the gesture, ”I’m pleased as well Riku, we expect even greater numbers by the end of today. In a week’s time we expect all pirates to register, if not they will face consequences.” 

 

“Do what you do best, protect the people and their freedoms—that’s all I can ask as you rule over my homeland.” The king said warmly smiling. 

 

“Also could you keep an eye on these two, they want to stay in Dressrosa for now.” The Queen added gesturing toward Violet and Rebecca. 

 

“You have my word your grace.” Sabo answered with a tip of his hat. 

 

The king and queen kissed their family goodbye heading towards the royal ship. The trio waved them off as the large vessel along with a few regime vessels disappeared from sight. 

 

“Sabo, did Lucy come with along with you this time?” Rebecca asked giddily. 

 

The emperor shook his head, “sorry Rebecca, he’s been really busy. He’s overseeing the completion of the capital right now, I’m sure he’ll come by soon.” Sabo smiled trying to slip past the pair. He really did not want to have a conversation with ms. politically correct. The emperor was in no mood to have their policies questioned after the majority of pirates began pouring into their respective nations to register. She would probably say it was unethical as it hindered the pirates’ freedoms and liberties in a certain way, therefore creating unequal opportunities. 

 

Before she could speak the straw hat pirates and an ex marine with glasses made their way toward them being escorted by his soldiers. 

 

“Thank the lord.” Sabo whispered to himself before straightening his tie. The two groups met on the shore greeting one another. 

 

“I assume all of you know what you want, shall we get down to business?” Sabo rhetorically asked signaling them to follow him to his personal ship. 

 

“Wow Lucy’s crew.” Rebecca said her eyes gleaming with stars, she thought they looked really cool; especially Franky. 

 

Violet couldn’t take her eyes off the chef of the group. He only greeted her friendlily before walking away with a beautiful woman wrapped around him; she felt like she didn’t exist next to her. 

 

It wasn’t until they disappeared onto the ship, Violet was torn from her thoughts. 

 

“What’s wrong Violet, you look sick, we don’t have to go to doctor’s do we?” Rebecca asked innocently. Violet wasn’t in the mood to open up at the moment. 

 

“I could use some food and a drink, lets go.” She said dragging her sister towards the town. The brunette couldn’t help sniffle practically running from the ship. Her niece didn’t fail to notice her aunt’s distress. 

 

Sabo plopped on his chair setting his hat aside. “Alright, who’s up first.” The emperor couldn’t help but smile. 

 

The straw hats looked at one another before Zoro and Tashigi stood up, sitting across from Sabo. 

 

“Ah, a new couple, how lovely.” Sabo smirked causing the two to slide their chairs away from each other. 

 

“Oi we’re not together!” Zoro crossed his arms turning his head away from her.

 

“Yeah it’s not like that. Mr. Grumpy and I are business partners.” Tashigi said folding her arms as well. 

 

“I see, so life partners then?” Sabo warmly smiled. 

 

“BUSINESS PARTNERS!” 

 

The emperor rubbed his ear from the volume increase. “Well anyway you guys will make a great team. So, what can the Regime do for you?” He asked grabbing the nearby document and pen. 

 

The two glanced at each other briefly before Zoro spoke, “It’s not much, but we would like to open swordsman dojos to train the next generation of samurai.” 

 

“It’s welcome to everyone, we seek to train the next wave of warriors that want to protect their homes and their loved ones;not kill.” Tashigi was adamant about the last part. 

 

“Interesting. Though, when you say everyone do you mean even citizens, ex-pirates, regime forces, fishman?” 

 

“Everyone.” They said in unison causing the two to turn their heads away from each other again. 

 

“I understand. But when you say dojos, I eventually want you guys to grow and expand as we do.” Sabo said lifting a large bag of beri on the table. “This is three-quarters of a billion, this is our investment in you.” 

 

The pair’s jaws nearly hit the desk witnessing the massive amount of money that was set to be in their possession. 

 

“The sake woman, think of all the sake we can buy with this.” Zoro said drooling over the floor earning a smack from the former marine. 

 

“Is that all you think about?” Tashigi signed her name on the dotted line grabbing the bag. 

 

“Damn straight lady!” Nitro yelled from Pudding’s lap earning a smack on the head. 

 

Zoro signed his name on the document as well. “No strings attached huh?” 

 

“Nope, we are just looking out for your safety. However this goes for all of you—we aren’t a bank so if it doesn’t go well there isn’t much we can do. But we’ll give you more than enough to start your businesses. Remember you’ll need employees, there are plenty of ex-pirates and ex-navy personal that could use work; hell I’m sure off duty Regime soldiers could use a side-job, just remember your responsible for your successes and failures. Having said all that, the Regime wants you to succeed and expand your business to become worldwide, not just Dressrosa.” Sabo spoke looking at each one of the straw hats in the eyes before signing the documents. 

 

“Okay almost done, place your thumbs here and here.” Sabo slid an ink tray and documents toward the pair. They did as instructed nearly completing the process. 

 

The emperor snapped photos of the two separately before signaling them to scoot closer to one another. 

 

“What a lovely couple.” Sabo stated holding the picture up to the two. 

 

“Why do you need a photo of us together?” Tashigi asked slightly blushing at the picture. 

 

“Oh I don’t need it, it’s for you guys. Commemorate this as the first day of the rest of your lives.” Sabo handed them the photo. 

 

“Y’know, we look good together.” Zoro smirked towards his partner. 

 

“In your dreams Zoro.” She said standing up from her seat. 

 

“I’m jealous for how much she’s into you.” Sabo smirked earning a handshake from the captain of the straw hats. 

 

“Next.” Sabo called playing with his pen.

 

Sanji, Pudding, Smoothie, and Nitro sat across from the emperor as he pulled out a new set of documents. 

 

“Woah, Congratulations you two!” Sabo exclaimed seeing the pair’s sparkling rings. 

 

“You must be very happy.” He smiled towards Pudding who could only nod back with a slight blush. 

 

Sabo glanced at Smoothie who only death glared at him. He could only slightly sweat drop. “I’m sorry for—“ 

 

“Save it.” Smoothie waved him off. 

 

Sabo sighed audibly, “your brother Katakuri says congratulations Pudding and that he will miss you guys dearly but he’s glad your experiencing your own freedoms—living the lives you want to.” He didn’t fail to notice his words brought smiles to the sisters’ faces especially Smoothie’s. 

 

The quadruplet group told him they sought to open a hybrid restaurant. One half that served fine cuisine with fresh ingredients shipped directly from the All Blue. The other that served world class baked pastries with the ingredients being shipped directly from Pudding’s home. Sabo would make sure Totto Land’s new ruler Katakuri heard of this at the next moment’s notice. Smoothie would add in a small part wanting fresh fruit shipments to make the world’s finest smoothies. 

 

Sabo knew this group had huge potential with their restaurant business to conquer the world. 

 

“We look forward to investing in your guys’ vision. You’ll be world renowned in no time, I hope you plan on adding locations around the world.” Sabo smirked earning smiles from each of them as he placed the large sum of money on the table. 

 

“That’s a little over a billion, it should start you off well for the first location in Dressrosa, we look forward to you expanding soon.” Sabo shook their hands, repeating the process of getting their thumbprints and photos. He handed them the group picture, they looked like one happy family. “This will go nicely as the first picture on the wall.” The emperor added handing them the photo. 

 

“Alright who’s next?” Sabo asked pulling his collar off his neck, this was a lot more work than he anticipated. 

 

Franky, Robin, Brook sat down talking about what they wanted all at once. The emperor immediately sunk his features, rubbing his temples. 

 

“Okay, okay one at a time.” He said silencing the trio. 

 

Franky and Brook let Robin go first. She told the emperor about her desire to open an archeologist educational center; teaching world history, planning/project management skills, photography skills, and the ability to analyze artifacts. Sabo reassured her despite not having the appeal like most mainstream businesses, It was integral part of what the Regime wanted for the world; true enlightenment—to shed light on the dark history of the world, one artifact at a time. Only an avid reader and history buff would become an archeologist, but if they did decide to take on that challenge under Robin’s mentorship they would become a brilliant all around person, the Regime wanted more of those people in the world. 

 

Franky simply asked for a custom shipwrights shop. Under his sign he requested that he be allowed to trademark, ‘Shipwright of the High Councilor.’ Sabo agreed the cyborg earned it, he was the creator of the Thousand Sunny after all. Sabo had no doubt his reputation would spread through the seven seas attracting clients from around the world. 

 

Sabo and Brook laughed loudly coming to an easy agreement. The Regime were big fans of Brook’s music even in their Revolutionary phase. It was a no brainer to fund the undead skeleton’s next tour and a state of the art recording studio—his infamy would only grow. 

 

The emperor waited patiently as the marksman argued over who should go first. Eventually they agreed to tell him their joint collaboration. It was interesting to say the least; A marksman academy educating people on how to construct, and fire any and all types of weapons safely. There would be a lot of safety protocols and procedures put in place and they would need to pass an inspection long before being officially opened—but the emperor knew they could use a place where people could carry legal firearms and practice to defend themselves. Not to mention facilities that offered training and sanctuary to his soldiers; he ended up being sold on their idea, handing the duo a small fortune in a bag. 

 

Usopp had a final request to the emperor to which he immediately agreed. A regime escort ship would safely guide Kaya from his hometown of Syrup Island to Dressrosa—Sabo gave the marksman his word it would be done at the conclusion of their meeting. 

 

Sabo’s heart grew weary seeing the three minks of the crew approach his desk. He noticed Carrot and Chopper hands were linked by their fingers. A small smile reached his features before turning to a slight frown seeing the older mink, who wore a sad gaze under her neutral expression—just like his brother. 

 

As they sat down he grasped Wanda’s hand. “I don’t have a plans, may I take a beautiful lady like you out for dinner tonight.” He smirked as she snatched her hand away. 

 

“No.” She said firmly, folding her arms yet a small smile formed at her lips. Sabo couldn’t help smile in response; he was glad to bring her mood up If only slightly. 

 

The mink trio laid out a document of their own. All they desired was a state of the art hospital and outreach center, educating people on the known illnesses and ailments throughout the world; also seeking to assist the people that didn’t have access or the resources to allocate funds towards their healthcare. They wanted an opportunity to give every person a fighting chance to seek out medical professionals willing to help them no matter their social standing religious or political beliefs—all that mattered was helping the people that couldn’t help themselves. Sabo couldn’t wait, the Regime medics would enter basic training in their facilities. 

 

Luffy had once told him he admired the reindeer doctor and now he could see why. His friend was truly one of the great doctors of the world. Sabo decided to give them the remaining money—nearly a sum total of three billion. The minks gushed at the fortune sitting in front of them, their dream would come true. 

 

The emperor promised he would have his officers assist them, getting the money to the Regime’s newly opened World Bank near the palace on the north side of the island. 

 

Sabo audibly sighed, “Well Straw Hats, it seems you’re all happy.”

 

The ex-pirates barley heard him as they talked amongst one another, acting like children in a candy store. Luffy made their dreams come true, never once forgetting about them. 

 

“Thanks again Sabo, you guys are alright in my book.” Sanji said shaking the emperor’s hand. The others followed his gesture one by one giving thanks to the young emperor. 

 

Sabo put his top hat back on shaking his head. “It was all thanks to Luffy, he asked me to personally handle this, to make sure you guys were safe and happy; it’s all he could ask for right now.” 

 

The crew were touched to learn their ex-captain made them one of his top priorities despite running the world. The Straw Hats had a gift to the Regime in return for their generous offer. 

 

“Here, it’s a gift to Luffy, from all of us.” Zoro said handing Sabo a massive rolled up map. Noticing the sticky note, Sabo glanced up at the crew. 

 

“This is—“ 

 

“Yeah, we thought for all Luffy did for us even after whats happened, we could repay him in some small way.” Zoro added. 

 

Sabo became somewhat emotional imaging his brother’s reaction to the gift.   
“He will love this, I will give this to him right away— thank you guys, you really don’t know how much it will mean to him.” Sabo spoke trying to clear his throat from the emotion. 

 

“We do,” Robin said walking towards the desk. “She would want him to have it.” Robin and Sabo shared a slight smile; he knew she was right. 

 

“Well captain this is it, you’ve made it to retirement—enjoy your new life.” Sabo said shaking Zoro’s hand a final time. 

 

“I didn’t think I’d retire this early but... for the first time since I can remember, I don’t feel a weight on my shoulders, and it’s thanks to Luffy— we want to see him again, let him know will ya.” Zoro stated preparing to leave. 

 

“I will, see ya around Roronora Zoro.” 

 

“Yeah see ya, Sabo.” 

 

Sabo leaned back in his chair exhaling loudly from the long session. His mission was complete the Straw Hat Pirates had officially retired. The high councilor would be pleased, and once he saw the map the emperor could only imagine his response. 

 

The emperor made good on his promises, dialing favors to his officers. Making sure the straw hats and their money were delivered to the bank successfully—also fulfilling the request to bring Usopp’s beloved to Dressrosa; a simple and noble request. 

 

Sabo’s mind couldn’t help reminisce thinking of Koala and where she was at. He flirted to take his mind off her, not taking his actions too seriously but it only worsened the pain he felt by her departure. The emperor wanted nothing more than to find and hold her in his arms. He wondered what she would think about the new policies they were implementing into society and all the good the Regime were doing. It still didn’t click in his head why she wanted to leave, he hoped above all Koala was safe. 

 

Sabo dialed Luffy’s private office number as the snail rung off the hook. 

 

“Sabo, how did it go?” Luffy asked a small amount of trepidation in his tone. 

 

The emperor reassured him, “exactly like you wanted.” He glanced at the map in his hand debating wether to tell his brother; he decided to wait, hoping to surprise him instead. 

 

“Good, now I know you wanted to move in the palace personally but I need you at the capital immediately.” Luffy said a little urgently. 

 

“What’s happening?” 

 

“We got word from some of our pirate registries that Aokoji tried to recruit them and is gathering an army heading straight here. The royals will arrive soon and we need to guard their sector at any cost, we’ll fight the armies in the incomplete sections.” Luffy said calmly hoping for a quick response from his brother.

 

“Alright, I’ll have the officers handle the move—I’ll be there soon.” Sabo went to hang before Luffy called out to him. 

 

“The soldiers or pirate registers don’t need to fight with us. As the councilmen we need to show these pirates our ruthless strength and who they’re dealing with; a message. We need to show the world why we deserve to rule and not them. It will just be our council, understand brother?” Luffy asked leaning back in his chair. 

 

“Understood, I’ll be there.” With a click the line went dead. 

 

Sabo went to the bridge of the ship informing his commanding officers the high councilor’s intentions. The bulk of the force exited the ship hopping onto another one. The emperor’s ship sailed furiously towards the new capital.

 

War was once again upon them; the New Pirate Alliance v. The Regime’s finest.


	15. End of the Pirate Age

The Royal families were successfully escorted to their royal sectors. The defense measures of the incomplete city were nearly impenetrable. Walls stretched around the square walls of the city for several miles, they stood at an astounding seventeen meters intending to halt any canon fire or invasions from occurring. The high palace was located in the south east corner of the city, overlooking the bay directly. Tall lookout towers were still under construction laid about on the thick city walls. 

 

The councilmen stood atop the wall and were all in attendance standing beside their leader awaiting the arrival of the New Pirate Alliance. High councilor Luffy sat on the edge of the wall slowly peeling a fresh Mikan, eating one slice at a time. Luffy took glances at the men he would go to battle with today. 

 

Dragon, Garp, and Raleigh began talking over strategic politics and economics. The three were looking forward to the end of this war on pirates. It intrigued the high councilor to know what their next plan of actions were; whatever it was, he trusted his most experienced and battle-tested generals. 

 

Katakuri, Marco, and Kuma stayed silent staring out into the distance. The quiet trio were almost exclusively earnest, only talking in necessary situations. He appreciated the business-like approach they took into each situation; his group needed that. 

 

A loud trio to his immediate left pulled him from his thoughts. 

 

“Stop cheating me barrier boy! I can’t have you rolling my turns if all you’re gunna do is lose, damnit!” Ace groaned smacking his head. 

 

“Shut up man, I’m doin the best I can—your brother here is a genius.” Bartolomeo argued. 

 

“Damn straight.” Sabo countered smirking at his older brother Ace. 

 

“Alright smart ass, roll the dice!” He shouted to the super rookie as Bartolomeo rolled the two dice in a hurry. 

 

Ace lost to his brother once again.  
“Motherf—“ 

 

“Serves you right, you were always the second dumbest brother.” Sabo said laughing loudly at his resurrected brother. 

 

“It’s like that huh brother?” Ace stated possessing the body of Sabo. The emperor began punching himself in the stomach rapidly before he received a smack to the face. 

 

“If I’m the second stupidest, why are you the one hitting yourself?” Ace said in Sabo’s body before leaving the man to his pain. 

 

Sabo hunched over slightly staring up at his brother. “If its true that I’m my brother’s keeper...I’ll find some way to kill you!” Sabo exclaimed lighting his fists on fire. Ace and Bartolomeo only laughed as the emperor’s fists passed through the deadman’s form harmlessly. 

 

The high councilor couldn’t help laugh as well, finishing his orange before sticking the orange peels in his pocket. The sweet smell of the fruit brought him peace of mind as he watched the sun rise higher in the air. 

 

Silence filled the air as the councilmen all serenely watched the dawn of a new age approached, the beginning of the enlightened era. 

 

Borsalino appeared in a ray of light standing next to the high councilor, placing his hands in his pockets. “The royals are secure, our elite garrison isn’t moving an inch—I assure you they will be safe.” 

 

Luffy nodded in approval turning his attention back out into the open sea. A white pigeon landed on Katakuri’s shoulder nestling into his neck. 

 

“A new friend?” Marco asked staring at the suited pigeon as it flapped its wings impressively. 

 

“Ever since I killed his former master he’s been following me. I’ve been able to finally entice him with these jellybeans.” Katakuri spoke popping a bean into the jovial bird’s beak. 

 

“If you keep feeding him those, he’ll get fat.” Marco deadpanned. The bird didn’t appreciate his remark, folding its wings and chirping at him. 

 

“H-he can understand me?” Marco questioned bewildered the mammal could understand human speech and dialect. 

 

“Yeah, so watch it or he’ll shit on you.” Katakuri smirked turning his attention back to the bird petting it gently. “He doesn’t like battle and keeps to the sky, so keep on eye on him Marco.” 

 

Marco regarded the pair for a moment before responding, “I can do that, as long as he doesn’t shit on me.” 

 

The emperors shared a nod of mutual respect and smirks before returning their attention to the sea. 

 

Hattori sensing the impeding battle flew off into the sky. 

 

Out in the distance the Pirate fleets began to appear over the horizon. A massive ship at the head carried the leaders of the alliance. 

 

Kuzan and his alliance all crammed on their respective ships standing shoulder to shoulder with one another. The former admiral could see the fear on the pirate’s faces at they glanced up toward the top of the high wall. The fearsome council that ran the world stood unmoving, placing them under their cold calculated gaze. 

 

The vessels began to pull toward the artificial sandy beach that extended for a little over two hundred meters before reaching the wall. Doflamingo wondered why their were no Regime or registered pirate forces aiding the council; something to him didn’t feel right. 

 

A pirate commander stood with his men surrounding him as he shouted their orders when they landed on the beach. His pirate underlings listened to every word intently swallowing their nervousness. Some began coughing and throwing up as the beach grew nearer. 

 

The commander jerked forward abruptly falling onto one of his men, an exit wound was found at the crown of his his head.

 

The nearest pirate examined the cause of his death. “It’s not a bullet, it’s a...jellybean?” He questioned picking up the small food item.

 

Within seconds soldiers fell one by one being hit with jellybeans shredding through their flesh. The force from the beans caused some pirates to flinch and accidentally shoot their firearms gravely injuring their squad mates. 

 

Some pirates flung themselves in the water heading for the shore while others stayed frozen in their spots hoping they didn’t get hit. 

 

All across the shore pirates stormed the beach running furiously towards the castle. Before any could get even a quarter of the way they were struck down. 

 

A pirate pulled his buddy by his collar dragging him out of the water onto the shore. 

 

“Get up man, get up!” He yelled shaking the downed man furiously. The man’s left arm was hanging on by a thread— he bleed profusely, coloring the nearby water red. 

 

His comrade picked up the frantic pirate yelling in his face. “He’s gone, move on!” 

 

Nearby a cerulean and black explosion rocked a group of pirates sending them flying across the sand. One screamed for a medic reaching for his leg that was blown to smithereens. 

 

A young pirate couldn’t hear a thing as he rested on his knees witnessing the battle. The only sound that rang in his head was a buzzing noise, even as his comrade called to him and shook him to move. He grabbed his protective helmet, shakily pouring the blood soaked water out it before placing it back over his head. 

 

As the councilmen continued their merciless assault on the first wave, Luffy nodded toward his brother Ace. 

 

Ace became invisible flying towards the nearest group of pirates progressing on the beach, possessing the largest man in the group. 

 

His comrades turned to their friend as he began stopped his running. 

 

“What the hell are you doing man? We gotta keep—“ his friend was interrupted by a sword protruding through his chest. Before the others could recover from their shock he downed them quickly ending the pirates’ lives. 

 

Ace used the man’s body to sprint towards a mob of pirates aiming their rifles at him. Even with the sand slowing him down, the man’s body was not in the best shape. 

 

“Damn man try eating a piece of fruit once in awhile.” He said as the body was mercilessly gunned down. It had no effect on the deadman as he found another pirate to take hold of. 

 

As the mob of pirates reloaded their rifles, their possessed comrade at the end of the firing line pulled out his pistol gunning them down before moving on. 

 

Ace used his logia powers even from his human body. Doing so killed the host from the heat, but in this situation it was warranted. Deadman Ace began incinerating the first wave not willing to let them proceed any further. 

 

Luffy seeing the success of his brother’s assault, gave his council signals to disperse to their positions. Marco and Borsalino took to the skies to counter attack the pirates’ fleet of ships. 

 

Sabo, Katakuri, and Luffy jumped from the wall onto the sand while the rest retreated into the inner walls of the city. 

 

Hundreds of pirates poured onto the beaches storming the emperor’s positions. 

 

With their combined powers the emperor’s proved to be too formidable for the incoming faction. The Pirate Alliance leaders appeared ready to do battle with the council. 

 

Doflamingo and Luffy charged one another smashing their forearms together sending a shockwave through out the battlefield. 

 

“I’m going to make you pay for taking away my kingdom and killing my family.” Doflamingo got caught off guard with an uppercut sending him into the sky; in a moment’s notice Luffy pursued him. 

 

“They’re attempting to breech the wall, let them our priorities is the leaders.” Katakuri spoke to Ace and Sabo. 

 

The pirates ran past the emperor’s throwing ropes with grapple-hooks attached to the ends, beginning their ascent up the wall. 

 

Borsalino and Marco joined the trio on the beach to greet the incoming faction leaders. 

 

Kuzan stood at the forefront glancing at his former Kizaru. 

 

“Borsalino, it’s time to finally see which one of us is stronger.” 

 

“I hardly think that matters Kuzan, I’m faster and much quicker than your ice.” Borsalino countered vanishing in a beam of light. 

 

Kuzan ran down the shoreline of the beach anticipating his former comrade’s movements. 

 

“That’s impossible, a spirit’s existence who’s not it’s own; like me.” Cesar spoke running toward Ace who remained still in the pirate’s body. 

 

“What are you doing Arlong?” Buggy asked seeing the fishman head back toward the water. “Waiting for straw hat.” 

 

Buggy shook his head as Katakuri battled with the sand manipulator Crocodile. Marco took on Gekko Mariah as the two took off in the air, igniting the sky in a dance of flames. 

 

“It’s up too you now rook, get going lead the troops—take the royals hostage, we’ll meet up soon.” Mihawk stated turning to challenge the remaining emperor. 

 

Buggy wasted no time leaving the two titans to their combat. Making his way up the wall looking to rejoin his pirate forces.

 

“The greatest swordsman on earth huh?” This will truly test my strength.” Sabo spoke igniting his pipe in red flames. 

 

Mihawk smirked at the man’s sentiment. “Your sadly mistaken, this is the end for you and your Regime. It’s time for us to bring balance to the world.” 

 

Sabo flew towards the swordsman with great speed clashing their weapons against one another. 

 

The high councilor’s attacks were offset by Doflamingo’s overheat blast which negated his hellfire to his slight surprise. 

 

“I see why you don’t go all out like before Straw Hat...it’s admirable thinking you’re still the good guy—it’s quite laughable actually.” Doflamingo chuckled sending his bullet strings toward the man. 

 

Luffy swiftly summoned his hellfire lance lunging it overhanded towards the incoming strings, shattering them instantly. 

 

A look of disgust came over the former king of Dressrosa’s face as he witnessed one of his superior attacks shatter like glass. 

 

“You kill all celestials and still claim your doing the best for the world. Don’t forget what you did to the mink tribe and King Neptune as well. You realize Neptune was a former god— the gods from above will come for retribution.” Doflamingo laughed again. 

 

“How do I get to heaven? If you tell me, I’ll let you live.” Luffy spoke not letting his guard down an inch. 

 

His statement only caused the Celestial to hunch over in tears from his laughter. “You dumb fuck... there is no way into heaven, the new gods will find you, and they’ll kill all of you. Killing us is irrelevant, everything you’re doing is pointless; your deaths will come to you soon enough.” 

 

Luffy’s rage burned knowing there was new enemies standing in his way preventing him from reuniting him with his beloved. The two clashed furiously once more igniting the sky with flames. 

 

Kuzan currently had the upper hand, anticipating Borsalino’s tactics. The emperor let out a grunt of frustration trying to break through his opponent’s defenses. 

 

“Ice Block:Partisan!” Kuzan shouted sending deadly icicles at a high speed toward Borsalino. The man easily jumped back countering with light shots. His speed evened the playing field nicely. 

 

“You’re on the wrong side of this Kuzan. If you served under Blackbeard why not serve under the high councilor?” Borsalino asked curious to his former comrade’s decision. 

 

“Blackbeard had a clear goal, to become King of Pirates and to live forever; as a selfish bastard. I don’t know what that kid’s ambitions are, he has a dangerous ideology and an unquenchable thirst for revenge.” Kuzan spoke manifesting a large ice bird in his palms. “Either way, I see myself more fit to lead than that monster.” 

 

Borsalino countered the bird slashing it in half before charging once again toward the leader of the pirate alliance. 

 

Cesar was able to keep track of deadman Ace as he flew around the battlefield. Ace’s human host couldn’t last forever he had to defeat his opponent before the body burnt out. 

 

The flames danced rapidly around the clown as he fired his weapon riddling the host body within bullets. Before Ace could properly assess his opponent’s next move, a large red gas cloud made its way toward him. The deadman was forced out of the human by the gas as it disintegrated the body into nothing but dust. 

 

“How the hell did you do that?” Ace asked looking at the gastric form of Cesar. 

 

“Easy my fellow kindred spirit, our existence is not our own. My devil fruit allows me to turn into a gaseous form ultimately making me un-killable—I can see you share this power.” Cesar said grinning at Ace’s neutral expression. 

 

“Unlike you, my existence isn’t from some devil fruit—it’s something much more than that I can assure you; I’ll show you the difference in our strength. 

 

The royal sector was being bombarded with royalists from different nations attempting to march past the Regime death squad troops and their own guards. 

 

“We can’t let you through, I’m sorry.” Coby spoke denying the king and queen of the Doerena Kingdom. 

 

“We can help, this is going to be our new home for generations, pirates have looted our nations for years, it has to end here!” The king shouted being held back by his queen and children. 

 

Coby couldn’t help but feel for the Royal people. They did want protection but they didn’t want to feel helpless, weak, or powerless. The Regime was all about putting the power back into the people’s hands. Even so, he had orders they had to stay regardless of the situation. 

 

“Hey, I know you! You used to be a marine captain, Rebecca’s friend Coby!” King Riki’s voice rang out as he pulled his queen towards the front of the crowd. 

 

“Your grace,” he bowed slightly showing his respect, “its good to see you guys are well.” The former navy captain smiled seeing the pair. 

 

“Oh, so this is Rebecca’s friend.” The queen chuckled seeing the light blush on the man’s face. 

 

“I can tell you guys want to assist but I assure you we have it under control.” Coby states turning towards the walls. Four distant figures battling with hundreds of pirates descending the wall. 

 

“Kid, you have to let us fight for the Regime, even if we’re putting our lives on the line. What the hell’s the point of living in peace if we don’t fight for it!” The King shouted causing Coby to reconsider his stance. 

 

He shook his head, “I’m sorry, I can’t. My orders were directly from the council, I have to keep you safe.” 

 

The queen stepped past her husband placing her hand on the young man’s shoulder. “If we don’t come for them before they come for us we’re dead; we are tired of hiding! No more!” The former queen of Dressrosa said rallying the royals behind her. “If it’s true that the Regime says we’re all equal then we shouldn’t be protected and pampered—we should fight!” 

 

The Regime elites and Coby were left speechless by the queen’s declaration; unfortunately she had a point. The young Regime captain witnessed the three councilmen with their hands full. He turned back too see the eager awaiting faces of the royal families they were ready to fight. 

 

“Come on! You know this is the right decision!” Vivi yelled pushing past the crowd of people. “Let us fight.” 

 

All the kingdoms: Sorbet, Rommel, Lyneel, Kenzan, Briss, Elbaf, and a host of others raged closer to the gates, closing in on the Regime guards, they made no move. 

 

“You know I’m right, let us fight.” Vivi pleaded glaring directly at Coby. He glanced one last time towards the councilmen as he saw their forms disappear in a sea of pirate bodies. 

 

“Hey! Open the gates, we fight together!” Coby shouted to the commanding guard. 

 

“Sir the high councilor—“

 

“I’ll take responsibility for everything!” Coby said urgently. 

 

“So will I.” Vivi added standing beside the pink haired man. 

 

“It’s on you then commander.” He responded pulling out a large key, unlocking the gate. The elite squad wasted no time hopping over the tall gates effortlessly sprinting toward the pirates in the uncompleted portion of the city. 

 

Coby, Vivi, and the elite squad of Regime soldiers led the royal families and their guards to the battlefield. 

 

The battles all around the beach stood at a standstill as the high councilor slammed into the sand creating a crater. Doflamingo could hardly stand in his weakened state, barley able to walk. 

 

The Pirate Alliance leaders were being pushed back as Moria fell onto the sand unmoving. Marco the Phoenix landed next to his comrades relatively unscathed. Katakuri and Crocodile seized their battle as well. 

 

“It doesn’t have to be this way Aokoji!” Luffy shouted catching his attention. “It doesn’t have to end in senseless bloodshed, you can all live peaceful lives.” 

 

Kuzan glanced at his comrades to see that they were in no condition to fight anymore. 

 

“You can still register, it’s not too late. You haven’t done anything that can’t be undone.” He spoke trying to call a ceasefire. Luffy knew this group wasn’t the same as Big Mom’s. They were just fighting for what they believed in;freedom—just like them. It was wrong to kill them outright for no purpose, it would only be more blood on his hands. He did that before and nearly lost himself to it, now he intended for it to be different. 

 

The former lazy justice admiral considered his options. He could fight them to the death throwing away their lives or peacefully surrender to their terms. Looking around he could see the bodies of pirates laid out on the beach, blood soaked in the sand. 

 

Cesar fell to his knees checking on Moria as he moved his head to look at Kuzan before speaking. “Please, we have to stop this—all this death isn’t worth it, you know that.” Moria spoke on the verge of tears.

 

Even the mighty Doflamingo fell to his knees knowing they were outmatched. The high councilor addressed them again. 

 

“I’ve slaughtered for my own personal needs before, and I hated to do it. All of the death sticks with me, even the ones I couldn’t save.” Luffy said a little grimly. “All I’m asking for is a chance. I’ve done wrong to all of you and I’m asking you for an opportunity to right it.” 

 

Luffy’s emperors and Ace stared at the ground knowing he was right. The last group they slaughtered on Gran Tesoro wasn’t something they wanted to do again. Especially now with their weakened opponents on the verge of being slain. 

 

“H-he’s right. I see now, all this fighting is pointless. Good, bad... it’s all a point of view. We view one another each way, when in reality we both want the same—“ Doflamingo stated falling onto a knee, all his energy is gone. 

 

Mihawk turned away at the sight of his comrades. It could all be a trap and the powerful leaders could execute them; however he didn’t sense any falseness to the high council’s words. 

 

“We don’t HAVE to kill each other,” Luffy approached Doflamingo offering him a hand, “maybe we can work together, we can rehabilitate you.” 

 

Doflamingo steadily took the man’s hand rising him to his feet. 

 

“Why?” 

 

“Because I almost lost my way. I said at the beginning of all this I would be better, and I wasn’t.” Luffy said turning toward the downed Moria. 

 

Sabo approached the downed Moria placing a healing capsule on his tongue. Within a few seconds he began to feel his body again, getting into a sitting position. 

 

“Thanks, I can move now.” Moria grinned at the emperors who couldn’t help but return it. 

 

“I wanted to rule at first thinking you were nothing but a monster now after all you did. I see now that’s not necessarily the case. You are truly fighting to make things better; Now I see, your doing this for her. That woman that pursued you even in the rain, unwilling to let you walk through this world with burdens alone. Since you lost her you’ve been struggling to carry all of the pain, misery, and newly formed government on your back; the weight of the world. Perhaps we were wrong, perhaps...I was wrong.” Kuzan said walking towards Luffy and his group. 

 

The two factions shook hands after their leaders did, agreeing to a ceasefire. The group descended together standing atop the wall. 

 

“What the hell? Why are the royals out!” Luffy shouted wanting to join the battle. Kuzan stopped him putting his arm in front of him. The ice man whistled loudly catching the pirates’ attention. 

 

The group descended onto the ground landing at the helm of the massive mob gathered. Luffy marched into the middle of the crowed wondering who was responsible. 

 

Kuma and Buggy seizes their intense duel, staring at the combined forces in a mixture of shock and confusion. The last time either checked they were in opposing sides. 

 

The high councilor paused his stride midway running toward his downed grandpa. 

 

“Grandpa! What the happened?!” He yelled seeing Garp’s wounded side. 

 

“Luffy I’m A-alright, had a lot worse than this.” Garp chuckled before wincing in pain once more. 

 

“Who’s responsible for this?” Luffy asked darkly looking for anyone to step up. 

 

“It’s my fault sir, I’m responsible.” Coby stared stepping behind Luffy. 

 

“So am I, without me we wouldn’t have come to aid.” Vivi added stepping closer to Luffy. 

 

Garp could see the anger seething from his grandson. “Luffy... without them, I would’ve perished. I’m an old fool, I keep fighting like I’m that young man from back in the day. You should be thanking those two and the royal families, they saved us.” 

 

Dragon approached the pair putting his hand on his son’s shoulder. “Grandpa’s right Luffy, his commander made the right judgement call.” 

 

Luffy abruptly got up as Sabo took his place taking his spot beside his grandpa. “So this was my fault, dammit!” He shouted angrily causing everyone nearby to back away. 

 

“My stupidly and arrogance almost got my grandpa killed.” Luffy said through gritted teeth. 

 

“No grandson!” Garp groaned loudly getting into a sitting position as the medic frantically worked on him. “I am getting too old for this, I’m happy to say this is my last battle. I will work for the council from our base and will only fight if necessary. But my tasks out in the field are done, I’m sorry for letting you down, Luffy.” 

 

In a flash Luffy, Sabo, Dragon, and Ace gathered around their grandpa hugging him. 

 

“It’ll be alright gramps, we can take care of all that stuff, don’t worry about it.” Ace gave his signature smirk causing Garp to return one. 

 

“Well now that your here, I never believed those words to be more true, Ace. As for my successor, look no further than Coby, the man who saved our asses today.” Garp said giving a thumbs up to him. 

 

“Ah damn right! See you ain’t so useless rook.” Bartolomeo shouted slapping the young commander on the back. 

 

“Are you sure you’re all right grandpa?” Sabo asked just to be positive. The elder man nodded in response. 

 

Raleigh smirked at Vivi shaking her hand. “You are very brave to lead beside my commander and the elite squadrons. Not to mention you lead a bunch of royalist to get their hands dirty; you’ve impressed me today Nefetari Vivi.” Silver Kings spoke heading to stand next to his men. 

 

The New Pirate Alliance conversed with Regime soldiers breaking the silence. Before Coby rallied the soldiers away having them escort the royalists back home. 

 

“Good thing there was no heavy casualties are on our side.” Marco said watching the large group go. 

 

“What the hell do you call what happened to my grandpa? You ass!” Ace shouted floating toward his former commander. 

 

“Watch what you say ghost boy! I’ll send you back to hell!” Marco glared back the two preparing their flames toward one another. The pirates couldn’t help but look at them astonished. 

 

“Did you bring the forms?” Luffy asked Raleigh and Dragon ignoring his brother’s and Marco’s bickering. 

 

“Yes they’re right here.” Raleigh whistled signaling the remaining pirates to gather around. He explained the registry documents and how they worked. The men began snatching the papers and pens before he had a chance to finish. The new pirate alliance would soon register with them as well. He could only smile brightly at the lack of blood spilt today. 

Hattori the pigeon landed on Katakuri’s shoulder chirping. 

 

“Hmm... that doesn’t sound like he wants jellybeans.” Borsalino said standing from his sitting position. 

 

“No, he says there’s a ship coming.” Karakuri stated feeding the pigeon a jellybean. 

 

“One of yours?” Dragon asked Kuzan who shook his head. 

 

“It’s Akainu.” Doflamingo answered stepping towards the group. “He must’ve followed our trail, he intends to finish you high councilor.” 

 

Luffy nodded. “Then let’s not keep him waiting.” The Pirate New Alliance and the Leaders of the Regime with the exception of Ace and Sabo rushed toward the wall. 

 

The high councilor felt a familiar face hug him from behind. 

 

“Hey, what’s up Vivi?” He asked curiously as she buried her head in his back. 

 

Luffy turned around to face the blue haired queen as she smiled brightly at him. Vivi was afraid he had completely lost himself the last time she saw him; now she could see the old him still remained despite the sorrow lingering from his eyes. 

 

“You didn’t execute them, I-I thought you would, I don’t know.” Vivi said not looking at him. He didn’t notice he had his hands wrapped around her. 

 

“I have to be better, she would want that. I almost lost my way, but she always brings me back.” He said looking directly at her. 

 

“I know she does. She’ll always with you y’know; I can see it.” Vivi smiled placing a soft peck at his cheek. 

 

Vivi gave one last glance before heading off to the royal sector. 

 

Luffy noticed his two brothers were still watching him. 

 

“Would it be weird if I wanted to date her now?” Sabo asked crossing his fingers. 

 

“She’s not my type.” Luffy said heading towards the wall. 

 

“You hear that Sabo, all you ever get is leftovers.” Ace snickered catching up to his brother. Luffy hearing Ace’s comment couldn’t help but laugh at Sabo’s expression. 

 

“Damnit! I’m still the smartest, you jackasses!” He yelled chasing the pair over the wall. 

 

The moderately sized ship arrived letting out a hundred strong pirates. The unfathomable group of: Luffy, Ace, Sabo, Borsalino, Bartolomeo, Bartholomew Kuma, Silver Kings Raleigh, Charlotte Katakuri, Marco the Phoenix, Buggy and Cesar the clowns, Kuzan, Mihawk, Moria, and Doflamingo all stood in the middle of the beach awaiting the ex-navy fleet admiral and his pirates’ landing. 

 

The group had no problem subduing any and all pirates that stepped onto the beach. Every combatant took each pirate down without lethal force knowing they were being forced into the invasion. Before long Akainu’s lava poured onto the sand as he confront the group. 

 

His lieutenant shook in his boots at the beatdowns his comrades were taking. “Captain were outmatched we have to retr—“ before he could finish Akainu’s threw lava on his face ending his life instantly. 

 

Akainu could only stare relentlessly at the high councilor as the remaining pirates put their hands above their head and sank to their knees. 

 

In his head this isn’t how it was supposed to go. Kuzan’s alliance were supposed to eliminate the high councilor or at the very least weaken him. However the tables had flipped, he turned them to his side rendering his plan useless. It still did not matter to Akainu, he had the man who stole everything from him in his sights. 

 

Luffy ignited his haki/hellfire in his hands ready to end Akainu’s life on the spot. 

 

“You gone soft straw hat? You didn’t have the fortitude or the balls to kill your enemies. That is why you are not fit to rule.” Akainu exclaimed his lava dripping from his body. 

 

Kuzan and Borsalino stepped up addressing their former comrade. 

 

“Straw hat’s philosophy was right, by him sparing us we can see we were wrong and so are you.” Kuzan spoke letting Kizaru have a turn. 

 

“Unfortunately for you old friend, you made an unforgivable mistake, seeing you now...so sad.” Kizaru said shaking his head lightly. 

 

“Barsalino, Kuzan—both of your lazy excuses for justice are just as much bullshit now as they were back then.” Akainu said stepping closer to the group. 

 

“Nice to see ya again asshole. I’m afraid you just walked into your own doom, and we ain’t gunna let you get away.” Ace grinned pointing towards the man who ended his life. 

 

“Damn hallucination, you’re dead!” He shouted toward the deadman. 

 

“Na, but your about to be.” Ace spoke as Luffy stood in front of his formidable group of world beaters. 

 

“Let’s end this.” Luffy said coldly not wanting to wait any longer. 

 

The lava man viciously slammed his fist into the ground causing sand to hurdle up before he charged his fist straight at the high councilor. 

 

Luffy engaged him with his own gear third hellfire fist. The two’s attacks negated one another’s. Luffy used his hellfire gatling throwing furious flaming punches toward his opponent. Despite feeling the pain Akainu continued stepping forward turning his entire body into lava. 

 

“Let’s see you escape this.” He said opening his torso of lava to swallow Luffy whole. Before it could fully surround him the man exploded with hellfire surrounding his body, burning the lava. 

 

Akainu stepped back in pain as the chaos flames continued searing into his form. The former fleet admiral let out a loud yell before disappearing into the ground. 

 

“Directly In front of you.” Kuzan and Borsalino said in unison causing the high councilor to leap back, dodging the incoming attack coming from below. 

 

“Damn you two.” Akainu charged his fist once again ready to incinerate every one around him. 

 

Ace sensing his intentions possessed a nearby pirate commanding the others to get on their feet, guiding them safely to the wall. 

 

Bartolomeo created a barrier secluding the high councilor’s brutal fight from the rest of them. 

 

“I don’t want to have to do this.” Luffy spoke calmly trying to talk him down. He truly wanted to be done with all the death on his hands—even if it was this bastard. 

 

“But you kill my family you bastard, you knew what you were doing you selfish prick.” He shouted charging him once again. The titans clashed creating a force sending the spectators back a few feet, even with the impenetrable barrier in place. 

 

“I had to, I told you to leave my family out of our fight— like a coward you dragged her in. Trapping her, forcing her to fall off the ledge! You told me she deserved death you son of a bitch, that was my family.” Luffy growled like a wild animal throwing the ex admiral off him sending the man back a few meters. 

 

Akainu smirked at the emotions he was showing. “What’s a matter, you miss your whore?” 

In an instant Luffy’s dragon form appeared grasping Akainu’s left arm with his right hand. Luffy summoned his hellfire blade resembling a Scimitar sword basked in cerulean and black flames. 

 

Akainu let out a yell echoing across the beach as his left hand detached from his wrist. The high councilor incinerated his hand in his palm crushing the ashes. 

 

Even through all that Akainu stood up letting his locket dangle from his neck. 

 

“I will never stop even if you kill me, I’ll keep coming for you. For what you took from me, my family!” Akainu growled letting saliva foam out his mouth; he resembled a rabid wolf. 

 

“One chance, walk away.” Luffy said glaring with murderous intent at the weakened man. 

 

Akainu spit on the on the ground letting Luffy know what he thought about his statement. “I’LL KILL YOU!” 

 

Just like a few months earlier Akainu was laid out in a flash on his back. His expression was neutral as the physical pain had long died along with his family. He glanced at the sky breathing in the sea breeze as the ocean waves echoed through his ears. Looking down he could see his right ankle had been severed. 

 

The high councilor had made good on his promise, he made him a limbless gimp for his transgressions. 

 

Yelling once more Akainu rose to his feet, ignoring the searing in his body. 

 

Luffy patiently waited until the gravely injured man rose to his feet. 

 

“I told you... Straw hat...I died with along with my family, I feel nothing.” He said wobbling on his limbs; the prosthetics barley held his weight. 

 

“So did I.” Luffy stated as his foe dropped onto his knees defeated. The high councilor and his faction approached the fallen Akainu. 

 

“What’re you going to do brother?” Sabo asked looking over his injuries. He didn’t care either way, the bastard deserved it. 

 

“It’d be too easy to kill em, way to good a way if you ask me.” Ace added standing beside his brother. 

 

Luffy regarded the men behind him and the events that occurred today. 

 

“What are you waiting for straw hat? Summon that flaming sword... kill me, it’s what you wanted right.” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

Luffy pulled Akainu’s collar pulling the man closer. 

 

“You don’t deserve death, but I’ll make you wish you were.” Luffy spoke coldly.

 

Akainu spit at his feet. “Do your worst, your girlfriend deserved death.” The sadistic man couldn’t help smile at Luffy’s enraged and pained expression of emotion. He looked like a rabid dog ready to strike at a moment’s notice. 

 

Luffy ignited his right hand in hellfire before sticking in on the left side of Akainu’s face incinerating his face. The pain was so numbing Akainu nearly passed out on the spot. The screams were silent as his flesh burned. Luffy pulled his hand off leaving a black handprint covering the left side of the former admiral’s face.

 

Akainu fell in the sand on the handprint, his body began to grow numb. His eyes rolled in the back of his head from the trauma of the attack. The man could still here the high councilor’s words before he passed out. 

 

“You’re a marked man wherever you go, you will be an example—The mark of shame, representing that you’ve faced me in battle and lived to tell the tale.” Luffy exclaimed at the man was picked up by Kuzan. 

 

“Get him to a medical capsule, he ain’t dying anytime soon.” 

 

Luffy would keep that bastard alive as long as he had fight in him. He knew Akainu would come after him again, he would never stop. He was sure of it because if their positions were switched, he would do the exact same thing. Never stop hunting the killer until he had his head. 

 

The faction decided to let the high councilor have a few peaceful moments as they headed inside the city walls. 

 

Luffy sat on the beach in front of the water letting it run between his feet, reflecting on the past battle. Nothing had changed at all—everything still hurt just as much without his navigator by his side. 

 

“I miss you so much Nami...” he said softly to himself running the sand through his hand. He looked up toward the sky wondering where she was at this moment. Doflamingo’s words confirmed his theory that the Prince of Darkness and Blackbeard spoke of; there was an afterlife out there. He would find a way too it one way or another to challenge the One True God to bring Nami back. If he beat Satan than surely he could handle God or he would gladly die trying. 

 

Luffy took out the orange peels from his pocket he had earlier letting the aroma fill his vernacular. 

 

“Nami...” He spoke softly once again before flying off toward his faction. 

 

The dimension associated in earth realm as heaven or the afterlife glowed magnificently. The everlasting light shined on the land basking the sky with limitless clouds. Angels of God moved about the golden streets merrily singing their praises as they went through their daily routines. 

 

A small woman with wings flew toward a large house in the distance coated in clouds. She bypassed the large gate flying over the massive water fountain that was placed in the center of the garden. 

 

The woman not bothering to knock, entered the door humming jovially as she floated up the stairs. She began knocking on two double doors softly before steadily knocking louder. Still the other side of the room remained silent. The woman happily pulled out a key unlocking it before slowly looking toward the sleeping form on the bed. 

 

The angel floated gracefully toward the bed shaking the form lightly. 

 

“Hey sleepy head it’s time to get up.” 

 

“Wake up sleepy head.” 

 

The angel puffed her cheeks impatiently as the body laid in silence. 

 

“Wake up.” She said said a little forcefully causing the form to finally stir. 

 

“Where am I?” A female voice asked looking at the angel with a sleepy gaze. 

 

“You’re in the afterlife Nami, welcome home.” The angel smiled warmly hugging the orange haired navigator. 

 

Nami could only lightly hug her back with a bewildered expression. 

 

A/N: It’s getting interesting


	16. New Beginnings

3 months later

 

Luffy stood atop the massive walls watching the finishing touches of the new world capital being completed. The city looked entirely different then it did in its infancy stage. It truly represented the enlightened forefront of the world: Now the city is dotted with manses, arbors, granaries, brick storehouses, timbered inns, merchant stalls, taverns, graveyards and brothels. There is also a large fish market for sea merchants and big game fisherman. Hundreds of quays can be found in the harbor. Between buildings the roads are broad, lined with trees and branching alleys and streets. Behind the quays outside of the walls, there were lavish buildings which extended to the walls. These included bait shacks, pot shops, warehouses, merchant's stalls, alehouses, and gambling rooms.

 

The main city road; The highroad— stretched to the far side of the island where two sister towns were situated on the beaches. It was there where people who couldn’t stand the city life could live peacefully in the country without much disruption. The high councilor was glad to bring the city to fruition especially after he destroyed Mariejois. The previous holy city was more spacious but the new capital would have a higher population. The Regime made sure to provide an abundant amount of housing outside the royal sector. Lights and torches lit up the city magnificently at night able to be seen from miles away; the improvident lights were somewhat of a tourist attraction all by themselves. 

 

Luffy could see a few citizens shout in delight as they were escorted by the Elite Regime soldiers that guarded the city. The commander of the squad addressed the high councilor pulling him from his thoughts. 

 

“Sir the Dressrosa games are going to start soon.” 

 

“Yeah, I’m leaving now.” Luffy said not sparing the captain a glance before he took off towards Sabo’s territory. 

 

It wasn’t that he wanted to go; it was a requirement as the the leader of the free world. Since the ceasefire between the two factions months ago, the world had seemed at peace. During the new pirates registration, Buggy mentioned Arlong had cowardly swam into the water deserting the battle. Luffy’s time was better served hunting down his former enemies. However they all seemed to disappear from the face of the earth. Kaido long since disappeared with his crew into the far reaches of Wano. The Regime scouts that led an expedition into the uncharted land returned with no leads. Shanks, the other old world yonko; had still not made his presence known to him. It killed Luffy to not know why he hadn’t heard a word from the man he admired for much of his life—he figured it would only be a matter of time. 

 

The high councilor flew low enough to the ground passing towns and villages waving to citizens who recognized his distinct flight pattern. He didn’t hate interacting with people, but it did irk him to not be busy with work. If there was one thing rehabilitating toward his pain and anguish, it was his duty. Day in and day out his only routine would be eating, meetings, training, more eating, more training, even more eating, then even more meetings before sleeping and repeating the process again. The monotonous routine gave him comfort to sleep somewhat peacefully at night knowing he was keeping busy. Aside from that, Luffy found his favorite hobby was tending to his newly constructed Mikan garden. The opulent garden had been engineered by top dendrologists and botanists from around the world to create the lavish garden. The trees would one day blossom into the finest in the all the kingdoms.

 

As Dressrosa grew nearer he couldn’t help reminisce about the gift his brothers bestowed upon him three months ago that changed him. 

 

On the Regime mothership the council gathered around the upper deck as the newly recruited pirates piled on the other ships being transported back to their respective registered nations to start their new lives. 

 

“Brother, I have something you’ll like!” Sabo excitingly ran over to the group with his hands behind his back. 

 

“What is it?” Luffy asked nonchalantly, he wasn’t in the mood for a prank. 

 

Sabo slowly revealed an all too familiar map he remembered so fondly. 

 

Luffy nearly fell over from the emotion seeing Nami’s treasured map in his brother’s hands. The councilmen couldn’t help but smile at their leader’s emotional reaction to the sentimental item. 

 

He took the map slowly from his brother’s hands, heading to the bridge of the ship. The council trailed him as he placed the map gently at the central table. 

 

“What is it Luffy?!” Ace asked impatiently. 

 

Luffy placed the map softly on the table unwrapping the plastic carefully before unrolling it to display it to the men around him. 

 

“It’s Nami’s treasure; its what she worked tirelessly on for the entirety of our journey. This map is by far the most realistic representation of the modern world.” Luffy said running his hands along the texture of the unscathed map, it was perfection personified to him. He could still feel her guiding his hands along the map like she did all those nights ago on the Sunny. 

 

“Also they sent this.” Sabo spoke catching Luffy and the others’ attention. Sabo handed the booklet to his brother as he flipped through the pages. His eyes widened seeing Nami’s beautiful cursive writing. He could notice every detail of the page seeing written words over erased ones. Luffy couldn’t help but smile widely thinking of her brow furrowing in concentration as she tried to perfect her writing; He missed her immensely.

 

Ace skimmed the pages reading some of the written pages. “This is excellent brother, I wasn’t on her level in terms of navigating but I can tell this is much deeper than just navigation. It contains cartography, astrology, and meteorology as well — your lady was a genius, one of a kind.” Ace concluded still astonished at the gifts bestowed upon them. 

 

Dragon was equally as astonished at the findings as well. “This will revolutionize navigation for years to come, what we have here will save lives.” The former revolutionary leader had gotten reports of inexperienced navigators in the Regime struggling to handle certain parts of the ocean. However with these in their possession, it would truly stand at the forefront of their enlightened era. 

 

‘Even when your gone you find a way to take care of me.’ The rubber man glanced up at the sky suddenly missing his navigator. After taking a moment he addressed his council once more. 

 

“This is just what we needed, this is how we start off the new age. All of this will become required knowledge for the next generation of navigators.” Luffy spoke roaming his eyes over the map once more. The only place that remained blank was a small section where she told him Raftel could potential be located. 

 

“I will gather our best navigators and archeologists. Though I’m not exactly sure I remember the location of the island, we will complete this and find the One Piece. Will you be accompanying us? Finding the treasure is still a dream of yours isn’t it?” Raleigh asked the high councilor. 

 

“No, that was a childish dream, I don’t care what the last island has to offer. If you do find the treasure make sure it’s invested—then truly the new era will begin.” Luffy said rolling up the map carefully placing it back in it’s protective wraps. 

 

He handed both the items carefully to Raleigh who held onto them like his life depended on it. “Count on me.” Raleigh added disappearing into the vessel. 

 

The council made their way to the railing watching as the armada began to arrive to sustain their work on the new city. The foundations were complete and soon the capital would be, it was only a matter of time.” 

 

Luffy sensed several powerful presences pursuing his flight pattern tearing him from his thoughts. He turned his head slightly to see the shadowed figures flapping their wings faster darting straight toward him.

 

The lead figure screeched loudly flying past him as he swiftly dodged the incoming hostile. 

 

At first glance he could’ve sworn they were demons from hell. It wasn’t until he lit his hands with hellfire casting the surrounding area in a majestic glow. 

 

The winged creatures were in fact humanoids; they looked like an ordinary human. Their wings resembled the ones he’d seen on Monet, the bird-hybrid from Punk Hazard. 

 

“Who sent you?” Luffy asked calmly as the seven figures floated ominously around him—They continued their ear splitting screech. Although the creatures appeared human, they were something entirely different then what he previously encountered. 

 

The creatures rushed the high councilor as he brought his flaming gear third fist down on a pair knocking them toward the ground. Luffy used his quickness and his massive wingspan to keep the winged humanoids at bay from overwhelming him in the air. 

 

He didn’t want to kill them yet, he wanted answers. “What master do you serve?!” 

 

The lead creature twitched a few times before answering his question menacingly, “the almighty one.” It rasped before letting out another screech as they rallied together to pursue the fleeing high councilor. 

 

Luffy led them to a nearby hill on the outskirts of Dressrosa. He intended to keep them away from any civilians at all costs. 

 

Before he had a chance to reach land a humanoid grabbed him on his shoulder throwing him toward the hill. He managed to recover from the forceful throw landing on the hill and skidding to an abrupt halt. Luffy pulled out his hellfire lance throwing it toward the herd of winged humanoids. The blast ignited the sky in a cerulean and black glow as the explosion sent some flying in all directions. A lone one flew towards him as he summoned his hellfire blade cleaving the foe in half with one mighty swing. 

 

The recovering creatures darted towards their enemy screaming with murderous intent after he killed their brethren. 

 

“Damn clowns.” Luffy said stretching his flaming arm to wrap tightly around the nearest one incinerating it in seconds. The humanoids abruptly stopped their attacks floating in place for a brief for a few seconds. Luffy could sense their fear and hesitation, it occurred to him that they weren’t use to seeing each other perish; they must’ve not lost too many battles. 

 

His five remaining foes gathered together flying straight toward him continuing their unholy screeching. 

 

“I don’t have time for this. Third Gear: Elephant Gun Hellfire Gatling!” The High councilor’s large flaming armament haki infused fists annihilated the winged humans instantaneously. A pair of voices from the hill caught his curiosity.

 

“Woah cool!” 

 

Luffy turned his attention to the voices coming from a short distance away. 

 

Two young boys ran over to him as he towered over them; they showed no fear as they grabbed onto his arms. 

 

“It’s the high councilor! In his Dragon form, he’s so awesome!” One of the kids shouted examining his clawed hands. 

 

“Dude look at his horns, and his wings!” The other one added causing Luffy to slightly smile. 

 

“So coool! Can we get a picture?!” The kids asked in unison. 

 

“I’m guessing you want me to stay in this dragon form.” Luffy smirked seeing them nod their heads furiously before muttering about how imposing he was. 

 

The three held up the peace sign snapping the photo with their eyes gleaming. They requested another one where he had his flames surrounding his hands before happily disappearing over the hill where they came from. 

 

Luffy could only shake his head at the sudden appearance of the two. He was glad his form hadn’t scared them off like it had most adults; the next generation didn’t fear him, it brought a genuine smile to his face. 

 

Although it had troubled him the way those humanoid creatures appeared so close to a major civilian safe zone. If he arrived a little later or didn’t finish them off when he did, he feared what would’ve happened. 

 

The winged creatures were not like the damned he faced in his brief time in hell. The only thing he had to go on was they served the almighty one. Shaking his head Luffy ascended into the air before a crowd of people made their way over the hill shouting their discontent that they couldn’t meet and take a picture with the leader of the free world.

 

Luffy arrived on the outskirts of the coliseum, making sure to dodge the gargantuan crowd gathered in the streets. The celebrations occurred all around with people shooting off fireworks in the streets dancing like their was no tomorrow. 

 

The high councilor was so distracted he didn’t notice he bumped into a man standing in vast line leading to a large three storied restaurant. 

 

“Hey watch where ya goin buddy—HEY, you’re the...,” the man jumped back recognizing the rubber man instantly, “You’re the high councilor!” 

 

Luffy put a finger to his lips trying to silence him, but it was too late the people in line turned around shouting towards him. 

 

“It’s really him, I can’t believe it!” 

 

“Kids look, it’s the savior of the free world!” 

 

“Is that really him? He’s too short, it’s gotta be an imposter!” 

 

“Oh my it’s really him!” 

 

Citizens from all over began to crowd him shoving cameras and notepads in his face expecting him to sign his autograph. He didn’t understand why people were so enamored with his presence but he would comply with them if it’s what the people wanted. Luffy signed as many autographs available before pushing past the crowd heading toward the front of the restaurant. 

 

The crowd stopped him following him because the restaurant security halted them from entering the gates illegally. Luffy walked toward the entrance bypassing the line of people as they could only gasp at his rare appearance.

 

Luffy glanced at the exquisite sign resting high on the restaurant’s front wall. 

 

‘World Famous- Sanji & Pudding’s Club’ the sign lit up with colorful lights extenuating its appearance. Luffy approached the door passing the security who recognized him, not daring to stop his stride. 

 

A young woman standing behind a small desk warmly smiled at him asking Luffy to politely wait in the back of the line. One of the security guards came up to her explaining who he was cuing her to slightly gape and bow apologetically. 

 

“Forgive me I—“ she started

 

“No worries, you see hundreds of people a day I’m sure. All I need is a booth, I won’t be here long.” Luffy grinned earning smiles from the two employees for his graciousness. 

 

“If you’ll follow me.” The woman led Luffy toward his table. 

 

Nitro barked commands to his waiters as they furiously ran orders from the tables outside the kitchen. 

 

The blob nearly fell off the table seeing Sanji’s ex-captain make his way toward the back. Nitro roughly jerked a young worker by the collar before he could grab a tray of plates with steaming food on it. “Tell the bosses the high councilor is here.” He said not taking his eyes off the man. 

 

“But sir the foo—“

 

“Don’t worry about it, just do as I say.” 

 

“Yes sir!” The worker scurried off to find the owners. 

 

Luffy sat down with his menu in hand looking over the menu’s meat section. A grin appeared on his face imagining the steaks, and ribs appearing in front of him.

 

“So, the high councilor decided to grace us with his presence,” Luffy dropped the menu turning his attention to the voice, “its about time, shitty captain.” Sanji beamed a large smile on his face. 

 

Luffy and his former chef embraced as if having never been separated for a day. 

 

“It’s good to see you Sanji.” Luffy grinned patting the man on his shoulder. 

 

“Same to you Luffy, it’s been too long.” Sanji said pulling a woman from behind him to face the high councilor. 

 

“Pudding It’s good to seen you.” Luffy exclaimed hugging her tightly.

 

“It’s wonderful too see you as well Luffy.” She said sniffling from the emotion of them reuniting. 

 

“Alright, alright she’s mine ya know,” Sanji said snatching her back. “Mrs. Vinsmoke.” The cook grinned pulling his wife by her waist. 

 

“My last names still Charlotte fool.” She challenged pulling his cheek comically. 

 

The couple’s antics brought a genuine laugh to Luffy. They couldn’t help chuckle at their antics as well. 

 

“We should catch up somewhere quieter, come on we have a room on special reserve for government officials.” Sanji said interlocking his hand with Pudding’s leading them up to the upper rooms. 

 

Even with the noisy and intense atmosphere in the restaurant. The two owners navigated through it with ease as if used to the pace of the place. Luffy had a somewhat harder time dodging waiters with trays and water jugs, all while passing through crowds of people. 

 

On the way to their destination Sanji explained to him about the initial success of the business and the boom it took in the few short months they opened. Overnight the restaurant became an instant hit with the crowds. Sanji and Pudding’s uniquely distinct cooking styles complimented each other so well. The ex straw hat chef’s ingredients were freshly shipped from the All Blue. Sanji put his entire crew from the Baratie on pay roll as they delivered sea food and fresh meats almost every other day. Meanwhile Pudding’s family was well compensated for shipping sweet pastry ingredients to their restaurant every week. Luffy was glad he could help them to live out their dreams; they truly found happiness. 

 

When the trio reached the private room, they asked him about his duties and responsibilities of being the leader of the Regime. He explained it was wearisome and tiring but also rewarding knowing the responsibility his position held and world’s positive response to his actions. Luffy didn’t notice the slight disconsolate looks the couple gave him. They knew inside he was still very much hurting. 

 

The two ex-straw hats talked about the good times they had on the sunny telling Pudding about how they met and the pranks they used to play on one another. Before they knew it, waiters brought in plates of food dropping them off on the tables. One of the owners presence was requested downstairs; Pudding stood up hugging Luffy and gave her husband a quick peck before leaving the two men in the room alone. 

 

Sanji watch astonished as Luffy scarfed the food down within minutes. The barbecue sauce spilled from his chin as he dug into his steaks not bothering to wipe himself off. 

 

“Well of theres one thing that hasn’t changed it’s your eating habits.” Sanji chucked leaning back in his chair lighting a cigarette. “Don’t tell my wife.” 

 

“Na I won’t, she making you quit huh?” Luffy asked still munching on his food. 

 

“Yeah but unfortunately it’s too relaxing. I wouldn’t give this up for anything, but I can’t help think what it would be like if we we’re all still on the Sunny.” Sanji spoke taking a long drag, he noticed Luffy stopped eating finally wiping his mouth. 

 

“I sometimes wonder the same thing. Sometimes I think about it so much I can’t sleep, the only way I can is if I sleep in my garden.” Luffy said continuing to eat his food once again. 

 

“You have a garden?” Sanji asked nearly falling from his seat in surprise. 

 

“Yeah a Mikan garden, it gives me peace of mind.” 

 

Sanji nodded in understanding continuing to enjoy his cigarette. Luffy in turn pulled out his one of his favorite pristine cigars delivered to him every week. 

 

The cook still couldn’t believe how different his captain looked in appearance, he swore Luffy aged ten years. 

 

“Luffy I meant what I said back at Whole Cake Island, it’s not your fault and we never did or will ever blame you.” Sanji continued puffing his cigarette waiting for a reaction from the high councilor. 

 

He looked solemn for a moment before nodding in response. The chef realized his words gave him no solace or comfort, not one bit. It made sense, he still felt Nami should be with him, giving him a sense of direction. Instead Luffy felt truly alone in a world where everyone seemed to have a happy ending except him. 

 

Sanji had a guess when he was captured back on their first trip to Whole Cake that the two had grown closer. Even after attempting to severe the ties he held with them, they still pursued him growing only closer throughout the process. The pair had to depend on one another to survive a battle against one of Big Mom’s sweet generals and her army, truly becoming partners in crime. When they reunited at Capone Bege’s meeting he started to think they’d take on the world someday. Then the incident at the once holy city Mariejois happened, changing everyones’ fates forever. 

 

“Even since the beginning we knew she loved you,” Sanji continued puffing before continuing, “it was obvious, you were just too much of an idiot back then to see it.” 

 

Luffy’s eyes widened slightly before responding, “that wouldn’t be the case now, I’ve done terrible things.” Luffy countered still dragging his cigar. 

 

“You’re wrong Luffy, she would’ve been with you no matter, just like we are.” Sanji spoke reassuringly squeezing his ex-captain’s shoulder. 

 

“I’ll never move on from it. I still hear her calling to me in my sleep, when I close my eyes. All I remember is her falling and me being too late—no matter what I do now, I always feel like a failure, I loved her so much.” Luffy said leaning back in his chair folding his arms. 

 

Sanji’s eyes widened briefly before he smiled slightly seeing some of the old Luffy remained. He wasn’t so sure before they left Whole Cake the second time around. When he saw the monstrous form of the high councilor it made him think he wasn’t still in there. Now he could see he was wrong, his ex-captain remained somewhat the same as he chomped down the rest of his food. 

 

“Are you heading to the coliseum?” Luffy asked the cook who was stacking the plates neatly for his staff. 

 

“I was planning on it, but it looks like I got a full house here I might not be able to.” Sanji said pulling out another cigarette. 

 

Luffy grinned at his ex-cook. “You need permission or something?” The high councilor’s smile grew wider at the man’s staggered expression. 

 

“I- I don’t need permission I’m the boss dammit!” 

 

“Pudding said otherwise but alright I understand if you need to check in with the boss.” Luffy said putting his feet on the table. 

 

“Dammit I said I’m the boss!” Sanji yelled comically waving his hands before slumping on the table in defeat. “Your right, I’m just a humble servant.” Rivers of tears flowed from his face. 

 

The two couldn’t help laugh loudly at their antics. It really felt like nothing had really changed between them. 

 

“What the hell! Lets go meet the others they’ll be there as well.” Sanji said standing from his seat. 

 

“Alright, I just need make a stop somewhere first.” 

 

The two found Pudding who was busy running around the kitchen and bakery staff sections making sure everything was on track for the next few dozen orders. 

 

Sanji stopped midway seeing his wife work tirelessly to make sure their restaurant was running competently at full capacity— it made his heart speed up as she approached them. 

 

She walked right past the pair still barking orders and stopping to help instruct young employees who were working on their individual dishes. 

 

“Well, you going to ask permission from your boss or not?” 

 

“Shut up.” Sanji growled approaching his wife touching her shoulder gently. 

 

“What is it Sanji? I’m a little busy.” She said impatiently. 

 

“I uh, was wondering if I could go to the coliseum and meet up with the others...if it’s alright with you of course.” Sanji asked rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 

 

Pudding had her hands on her hips examining the pair. “Of course, have fun.” She said jovially before returning to her duties putting the work voice back on intimidating the two ex-straw hats. 

 

Sanji pushed the high councilor by his shoulders forcing him through the crowded restaurant shouting to Nitro to clock out his hours. 

 

Nitro scurried over to the massive bar located on the second floor overlooking the entirety of the first floor of the restaurant. 

 

“Smoothie, the high councilor is here that means...” 

 

“I’m busy Nitro.” Smoothie said not sparing him a glance. Her infamy as one of the best beverage makers for all ages spread beyond Dressrosa at a frenetic pace. 

 

The blob got in her work space talking lower now. “The council is going to be at tonight’s games, we’ll see brother Katakuri again!” Nitro excitingly jumped up and down trying to catch her attention. 

 

“I’m busy.” She repeated plummeting his mood. 

 

Nitro jumped off the bar heading off to find his boss. Pudding was in the back with her treasurer and book keeper who kept track of the restaurants finances. It was safe to say they could start opening a few more locations sooner than later.

 

A knock series of knocks interrupted them from their conversation as Pudding opened the door. 

 

“What is it Nitro?” 

 

“Are ya goin to the games tonight girlie?” He asked out of breath from running across the restaurant. 

 

“No, there’s still a lot of work to be done.” 

 

“So you won’t see brother Katakuri, I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you and Smoothie.” 

 

“I don’t enjoy the violence of the games, I’ll see him afterwards. But you can give Smoothie the rest of the night off, she’s worked nonstop these last few months. Tell her to enjoy herself for the night, now I’ve got to get back to it.” Pudding said waving him off before conversing with her employees again. 

 

Nitro smirked slithering back to the bar on the second floor, hopping from customers shoulders to reach his destination. 

 

“Hey Smooths, boss-lady says you got the night off.” Nitro grinned tilling his fedora towards her. 

 

She could only glare at him before reluctantly heading to check out. “Have fun at the games girlie!” Nitro called waving his hand. 

 

A customer lightly tapped the gelatin on his shoulder. “Hey what about my drink?” 

 

Nitro looked at him like he was insane. “Huh? Just wait a few minutes the next bartender will be here soon, jeez customers these days.” He groaned smacking his forehead. “I need a cigar.” 

 

Zoro and Tashigi walked hand in hand toward the coliseum with Smoker and his wife Hina, the former Navy rear admiral. Both of them had registered with the Regime renouncing their old ways and starting a new life. They both worked under Smoker’s former subordinate and sworn enemy—the irony. 

 

The two dojos opened up across Dressrosa on the north and south side of the island and were popular among the youth of the city. Not only was being a swordsman appealing it offered great life lessons such as self-discipline, honor, and respect for oneself and others. 

 

The four would switch dojos every now and made sure to work together, or sometimes separately. Always making sure the students felt everyday was different and they had something new to experience every lesson. 

 

“Are you sure you know where your going woman?” Zoro asked as Tashigi led the group through the massive flowing crowd. 

 

“Yeah I do, if I let you lead we’ll end up sailing to another island.” She retorted. 

 

“Oi! That was one time.” Zoro snapped defensively causing her to giggle and lean on his shoulder. 

 

“Your skill set is so one dimensional, but I like it that way, it makes you need me even more.” She teased as he could only respond with a grunt. “You are a great swordsman.” 

 

“Damn right the best.” He said glaring down at her. 

 

“The best.” Tashigi said pulling his arm around her shoulder keeping their hands locked while placing a quick kiss to him. 

 

Smoker could only roll his eyes in disgust.

 

“Young love...ehh.” He spat while puffing his two cigars. 

 

Hina could only roll her eyes smacking him on the shoulder. “Stop, be nice. We used to be the exact same way when we first got together. Don’t you remember that time after class?” She purred causing him halt momentarily before continuing. She could only laugh at his flushed reaction remembering their naughty days back at the academy. 

 

The coliseum started to come into view. “You think everyone is already here?” Tashigi asked pulling them closer to the monumental stadium. 

 

“They should be, were always late.” 

 

“Because of you!” Tashigi shouted angrily before recognizing the straw hat crew gathered in front of the coliseum. 

 

“There they are!” She said pointing towards the group as she let go of Zoro’s hand. Tashigi noticed he started walking towards the left before she smacked him on the head. 

 

“No! That way! Jeez, so one dimensional.” She smirked taking his hand again as they approached the group. 

 

“Young Love.” Smoker spat in disgust earning a deserved smack of his own. 

 

“What was that for woman?” He asked irritated by the gesture. 

 

“Because you’re a dolt, now come on let’s find our seats.” Hina said pulling the ex-vice admiral into the crowd. 

 

The crewmates gathered around the musical skeleton who continued to smoke his pipe trying to mellow out before his performance at intermission. 

 

Brooke nearly dropped his pipe in shock from the two approaching figures in the crowd. 

 

“Brooke what is it?” Chopper asked tugging on his pant-leg. The skeleton could only point causing the group to turn their attention toward what he was seeing. 

 

Sanji opened his arms to embrace his crew that sprinted towards the pair. It never came as he opened his eyes to see everyone dog piling their ex-captain in a hug. 

 

“Oi I’m right here guys!” Sanji snapped. 

 

“Shut it shitty chef, no one missed you.” Came Zoro’s muffled reply from the group. 

 

The crew pulled Luffy to his feet embracing him once again. “It’s great to see you guys...too tight.” He said wheezing like a deflated balloon when they released him. 

 

Chopper jumped into his arms immediately holding onto him starting to tear up. 

 

“Where were you Luffy?! We missed you so much.” The reindeer cried. 

 

“Sorry I’ve had no free time to come and see you guys. I’ve missed you all greatly.” He said embracing the doctor back. 

 

Usopp nearly head butted him from the force of his hug. “Dammit it really is you, good to see you man.

 

“This calls for a SUPER celebration then!” Franky shouted pulling a bottle of sake. 

 

“That’s mine dammit!” Zoro shouted at the cyborg. 

 

Brook hugged the high councilor lifting him off the ground. “Yohoho I’m so happy Luffy-san has returned to us.” 

 

“Yeah I was afraid you ran off forever, but I’m glad your back buddy.” Zoro added pulling him into a hug. 

 

The women of the crew stayed back for their own reasons. Tashigi was the first one to approach standing next to Zoro. 

 

“It’s great to see you high councilor.” She smiled warmly. Luffy put two and two together noticing how close the pair stood. 

 

“You can call me Luffy, it’s nice to see you as well Tashigi, congratulations by the way.” He smirked causing the couple to slightly go red before smiling gratefully. 

 

Carrot stood with Chopper catching Luffy’s attention. He noticed bunny mink’s trepidation as he approached them slowly. Luffy placed a hand on her head like he did when she first attacked him for eating her precious veggies. Carrot felt his hand graze her head, it felt the same as it did back then—in her mind he was the same. Carrot couldn’t help embracing him heavily with emotion, clinging onto his new jacket. 

 

Wanda could only watch wanting to confront Luffy on his past sins. No matter how much better he made the world, she figured her hate towards him would always remain despite her sister’s forgiveness. Wanda conversed with Van Augur to pass the time as the original members reunited. 

 

As the group conversed with Luffy, Franky noticed Robin hadn’t moved from her spot beside him. 

 

Robin walked over to him not saying a word. 

 

“Robin?” Franky called as the others watched curiously. 

 

In a flash Robin smacked Luffy’s cheek firmly as red mark appeared. The crew gawked in surprise at their archeologist’s actions—the ex-captain didn’t flinch and could only drop his eyes touching his cheek. 

 

“I deserved that, I’m sorry Robin.” Luffy said before she wrapped her arms around him embracing him. 

 

“I thought I’d never see you again, none of us did. Why did you stay away?” Robin asked collapsing into him. 

 

The straw hats couldn’t help but duck their heads a little glumly. He had stayed away for so long the crew began to think he’d forgotten all about them. 

 

“I know it doesn’t mean anything, but I’m sorry Robin. I never met to hurt anyone, I still feel guilty—I honestly didn’t think you guys would want to see me again.” He said sorrowfully as the original crew surrounded the pair in a group hug. 

 

Robin pulled his chin up to look at her. “We would never blame you for what happened. Ever. We know how you felt and how you still feel, we’ll always be with you like she is.” 

 

Upon hearing the sweet words of his ex-archeologist he wrapped the entirety of his crew around him pulling them tighter to him. “Thank you guys, I missed you all so much.” 

 

The crew’s sweet reunion was broken up by a massive marching band making its way toward the stadium. Loud trumpets rang out as the drum major made his way past the group waving his baton, giving the band signals. 

 

“Well the games are about to start. Come join me and my council in our booth. We’ll be happy to have you guys.” Luffy smirked pulling his group towards the stadium. 

 

Smoothie appeared next to Zoro and the high councilor halting them for a few moments. 

 

“It’s about time you show up, you finally decided to leave work huh?” Zoro smirked walking ahead. 

 

“Come on, Katakuri will be pleased to see you.” Luffy said gesturing her to follow them. 

 

Wanda wanted to find the right moment to confront him. She still was ready to make good on her promise. The lady mink trailed in the back of group opposite of the high councilor. 

 

“Hey Luffy, nice jacket in fact it’s one of the amiable ones I’ve ever seen.” Usopp pointed out. 

 

Luffy didn’t take the time to examine his jacket. It resembled a navy admiral jacket except the jet black color. The usual red dragon and R, E initials representing Regime were plastered in cerulean. In front of the plaster large letters spelled out ‘high councilor’ in large gold print. It truly was a luxurious one of a kind jacket dedicated for the ruler of the free world. 

 

“Huh? Oh yeah, It’s excessive for sure but it’s my identication for special events like this; I guess it’s required.” He reviled bypassing the crowds of people waving money toward the large ticket booths. 

 

The large group of security and ticket holders immediately let him pass recognizing his jacket. 

 

“Woah you guys gotta wait in line.” The security guard said stopping the straw hats in their tracks. More security guards stepped up to prevent their entrance. 

 

“Let’em through, they’re with me.” Luffy spoke authoritatively. The security guards immediately stepped aside allowing the group to pass by. 

 

“Sorry about that folks, enjoy the games.” The guard said turning his attention back to the ravenous crowds. 

 

The crew led by Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp brought a smile to the straw hat’s faces as they played their usual games of trying to trip one another. 

 

They all succeeded as the trio fell crashed onto to the stairs laughing as if they’d never been separated. 

 

“It’s almost like nothing’s changed.” Robin smirked watching the trio race up the staircase. “Almost.” she added grimly. Despite Luffy’s jovial appearance she knew inside he was in extreme agony. He was a master a hiding his pain, but Robin could see past almost anyone no matter how much they tried to hide. 

 

The straw hats burst into the council’s room as they watched the crowds start to gather, slowly filling the seats. 

 

“There you are brother, and look who it is, do my eyes deceive me or is that the straw hat pirates.” Sabo smirked seeing the disbanded pirate crew gather in one area. 

 

The council turned their heads toward the group before standing from their seats to greet the ex-pirate group. 

 

Zoro and Tashigi met with Raleigh conversing happily with the fellow swordsman. In their field, the man’s fighting prowess was the stuff of myth.

 

Sanji smiled brightly bringing pastries and food to Carina, and Vivi who happily accepted the food. They’d been dying to go to the newlywed’s restaurant, if only the place had been less packed and not had reservations booked for months ahead of time. Despite being married he was happy to bring smile to his female friend’s face with his food, that would never change. 

 

Robin and Franky met with his girlfriend’s former ally Monkey D. Dragon. During Robin’s two years she spent it partially with the revolutionary army. Gathering intel on what drove them and their methods to overthrow the Navy. Franky couldn’t help become slightly jealous of the way Dragon ogled his girlfriend. 

 

The rest all mingled finding common allies shaking hands to show mutual respect. 

 

Zoro noticed deadman Ace’s translucent body standing next to Marco. He calmly looked back to Raleigh before he jumped back in surprise his hand on his hilt.

 

“Woah easy there shifty, it’s a long story but there’s no need for that—you’ll regret trust me.” Ace smirked earning one back from Zoro. 

 

“That so? Good too see ya then Ace.” 

 

“Likewise.” 

 

Marco and Borsalino noticed the glare from a certain mink in the background. 

 

“Should we be worried?” Marco asked glancing at his comrade. 

 

“Hmm...I wouldn’t worry, she may like you.” Borsalino smirked heading back to his seat. 

 

“I seriously fucking doubt that ya idiot.” Marco said heading back to his seat as well. 

 

Bartolommeo had passed out from the sheer greatness in the room. 

 

“Luffy? Should we worry about him?” Chopper asked tugging at his shorts. 

 

The high councilor could only laugh loudly holding his sides. “Na, he’s having the time of his life.” 

 

Chopper could only smile widely hearing the all too familiar laugh of his ex-captain. 

 

Bartholomew Kuma compared cybernetics with Franky as the two showed off their individual enhancements. It would truly be a battle for the top cyborg in the world if the two decided to battle it out. 

 

Katakuri was glued toward the back wall standing next to a fallen Bartolomeo. Luffy walked over to the man that stood two and a half times taller then him. 

 

“You aren’t going to say hi?” He asked leaning on the wall. 

 

“Even if she’s here it’s not like she missed me. I haven’t heard anything from either of them after they left.” Katakuri spoke folding his arms mirroring his leaders actions. He was actually curious to hear Luffy’s opinions. 

 

The shorter of the two men smirked knowingly. “I thought the exact same way believe me. Then I reunited with my crew awhile ago only to find out they had the exact same fears I had myself. They miss you dearly even if you don’t think so, trust me. But you have to find it within yourself to initiate it, otherwise you’ll both miss out due to non-existent fears—don’t make my mistake.” Luffy said much to the surprise of his emperor. 

 

“Thank you Luffy.” Katakuri said simply turning his attention toward the large gathering of people in the room. 

 

Mr. Tonaka appeared through the floor signaling Sabo it was time to start soon. The man froze in fear at the approaching high councilor sweating profusely. He sent Luffy to hell with the help of the celestials after all. 

 

“Forgive me high councilor, please I- I only did it because I thought it was the right thing. For what you did to the only family I had— “ 

 

His outburst had caught the attention of the room. 

 

“Stop,” Luffy said placing a hand on his head gently, “I understand, if someone did that to my family, I would’ve done the same. You have nothing to be sorry for, there’s no need to apologize.” 

 

Mr.Tanka could only smile tears forming in his eyes. “I-I won’t let you down.” 

 

“Good, enjoy the games.” He said helping the man to his feet. 

 

Mr. Tanaka could only smile happily taking his seat next to his boss. 

 

Sabo plopped down next to Carina taking her attention away from Vivi. 

 

“You excited to watch me host?” He smirked in her direction. 

 

Carina could only roll her eyes. “Just don’t mess up too bad out there, then I’ll let answer your question.” She said a little seductively. 

 

The emperor in his top hat couldn’t help but drool, thinking of her implicated comment. “I won’t let you down.” He smirked disappearing in a dance of flames. 

 

Violet and Rebecca entered the room greeting the rest of the group. At the lack of attention Smoothie debates returning to work. Before she was able to turn away she felt a familiar strong grip on her wrist. 

 

“Leaving without saying hi, that’s unlike you.” Katakuri said letting her go gently. 

 

“I could say the same for you.” She snapped knowing he avoided her for awhile. 

 

Katakuri rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly; it was rare for him, he was starting to act more and more like his leader. 

 

“I missed you guys, the family does as well.” Katakuri said the last part faster than the first. 

 

Smoothie could only chuckle at his slight nervousness. “We missed you as well, and the family.” 

 

“You can return if you want, they’ll all be happy to see you both.” Katakuri was hopeful at some point they would return. 

 

“We will visit soon, I promise.” Smoothie said smiling at the new ruler of their homeland. Nitro would keep her and Pudding updated on the status of their homeland. It currently was the world leader in distribution of pastry ingredients throughout the world; it was a partial reason for their restaurant’s success. Totto Land’s population had increased dramatically since the defeat of Big Mom. No longer did citizens live in fear for their lives, now they rejoiced jovially, living in peace. Smoothie couldn’t help smile at the promises he made good on while being ruler. Despite never wanting to rule, everyone knew he would make the best leader for their homeland because of his need for protection to their people. Despite her initial anger at his actions she began to respect him even more for taking care of their family. 

 

The pair were interrupted by loud bags at the door as rows of food carts pulled in the room. As most of the room ran towards the trays of food, Katakuri used it to pull Smoothie past a row of sliding glass doors to an adjacent room aligned with more chairs to gain privacy. 

 

“Luffy, can we talk somewhere?” Chopper asked tugging at his long jacket. 

 

“Of course, come on.” He said sliding the glass doors open to the nearly empty room. A smirk came across his features noticing the Charlotte pair sitting together watching the opening ceremonies. 

 

The two ex straw hats sat in the farthest chairs in the corner earning their own privacy. 

 

“What’s up Chop—“ before Luffy could finish Chopper hugged him once again nearly breaking out into tears. 

 

“I’m sorry Luffy, I’m so sorry...” he continued to let his tears flow nearly causing Luffy to become glossy eyed himself. 

 

“Chopper I’m sorry for not coming to see  
you guys earlier I—“ he couldn’t find his words as the reindeer continued his distress. 

 

“I remember that day before the battle against Blackbeard started, so vividly...” he said trailing off. “Nami talked to me after you left to go eat lunch. I told her about how happy she was after you decided to change course. She told me she was always happy, it made me smile. Nami also told me how much she cared about you and that she loved you in her own special way. I’m sorry Luffy!” Chopper said sobbing into his hands. 

 

Luffy couldn’t help feeling himself sink back into his sorrowful place wishing he was back in his garden. 

 

“I know...you two were very close and it hurts you as much as it does me. But Chopper... I can’t help but feel I’ll never recover, ever. Despite everything I’ve done it all means nothing in the end, is that wrong?” Luffy asked looking to his former doctor. 

 

“Not at all, you truly loved her. A part of you went along with you that day and a part me did as well.” Chopper said placing a hand on his shoulder. “Nami will always be with Luffy, here.” He said poking the left side of his chest. 

 

The high councilor couldn’t help but smile as the reindeer comforted him. It was nice to express his pain to someone who understood so well; in a way he needed this. 

 

“Thanks buddy, now let’s eat huh?” Luffy said carrying Chopper on his shoulders as they headed toward the buffet tables. 

 

Smoothie and Katakuri couldn’t help but overhead some of their conversation. 

 

“So that was his reasoning for doing all this?” She asked looking toward Katakuri who had his eyes on the fully packed arena. 

 

“Yes, that was his reasoning. When he first came to me I was curious as to why as well. Once I found out, I couldn’t help but understand his pain and reasoning.” Katakuri spoke causing her to look at him. 

 

“I wish you would have told me, we never held secrets.” Smoothie said softly settling on his shoulder. Truth be told she’d been stressed without knowing why he truly took the actions he did. Now that he gave his reasons to her it was like a weight had been lifted off her chest. 

 

“I was just trying to protect everyone.” He looked over toward the glass doors to see everyone start to take their seats. Not caring about anyone else Katakuri wrapped his arm around her securing her to him. 

 

The two enjoyed their seats fondly remembering when they would sit like this racing to the top of Whole Cake’s chateau during their training for becoming sweet generals. After tiring out they would share sweets sitting in the same position they were now; the pair were content. 

 

Upon seeing Luffy with Chopper on his shoulders at the buffet table, Rebecca excitingly ran up to him hugging him from behind. 

 

A pink haired commander couldn’t help turn away at the sight. 

 

Luffy turned around with his mouth still full of food muffling a hello. The young woman couldn’t help but giggle at the pair’s silliness. 

 

“What’s up Rebecca, nice to see you again.” He said hugging her gently. 

 

“Yes, Lucy it’s nice to see you as well.” She smiled warmly. 

 

“Lucy?” The pair questioned exchanging glances. “You mean Luffy?” 

 

“Oh yeah, Luc-Luffy!” Rebecca exclaimed happily saying his real name. 

 

The two caught up as the high councilor introduced her to his crew properly also making sure to greet Violet as well. He still didn’t notice a certain mink watching his moves carefully a focused expression making her features. 

 

Luffy and Rebecca began conversing in the corner of the room with Chopper still resting on his hat refusing to let go. 

 

The former royal of Dressrosa Violet hugged Sanji congratulating him on his marriage and success. He was equally as excited to see her as the two took their seats catching up like old friends. 

 

“Luffy I really am glad to see you again.” 

 

“Same to you Rebecca.” Luffy couldn’t help grinning seeing her friendly attitude. He put his hand on Chopper’s shoulder telling him to stay put, the conversation wouldn’t need privacy. 

 

The high councilor told her about the capital city and the royals’ happiness. She appreciated that he took care of her family while her and Violet were staying in Dressrosa at the moment. 

 

Before he knew what was happening, she had asked him out on a date. His eyes widened slightly in surprise as he pulled her further from the group. 

 

“I’m honored that you would ask me that, truly I am Rebecca...but I can’t right now.” Luffy said still holding onto her shoulder. 

 

“I know you’re busy, but maybe later when you’re not so busy.” She added with a smile completely unaware of his meaning. Luffy could feel a set of eyes watching them from a distance, he knew who it was. 

 

“Rebecca I can’t go out on a date with you ever.” 

 

He could see her immediate reaction as she started to tear up, so he quickly reassured the young woman clutching her shoulders. 

 

“That’s not what I meant. It’s not because of you—you’re a very pretty woman. It’s me... I can’t go out with anyone, my heart belonged to another and she is... not around anymore.” Luffy spoke solemnly earning a slight gasp from her. 

 

Rebecca had no idea he was suffering the loss of a loved one, she couldn’t tell by the way he interacted with everyone. She didn’t want to know everything about the mystery woman that held his heart but there was one thing she hoped he would answer. 

 

“What was she like?” Rebecca asked softly not directly looking at him. 

 

He felt Chopper shift his feet on his shoulders at the question. Luffy at least owed her an explanation after denying her request. 

 

The rubber man took a deep breath steadying himself before responding. “She was my navigator of my crew, my confidant, and more importantly a good friend. She steered me in the right direction making sure I never strayed too far from the path. More than anything I wish she were still by my side, I’d give up everything I have now to make that happen.” Luffy said finishing softly. The reindeer on resting on his head hugged him tighter. 

 

Rebecca ducked her head In shame at her actions. She sought to obtain a man’s heart that had no desire to give it away again. The young woman tried to ignore the pained look in his eyes reflecting sadness. 

 

“I’m so sorry I didn’t mean—“

 

“It’s okay you didn’t know, no need to apologize—thank you for understanding.”

 

Rebecca could only embrace him to comfort his sorrow. 

 

“I would’ve loved to meet her.” 

 

“She would’ve loved you, you would’ve been great friends.” Luffy embraced her back. He glanced over seeing Coby turn his head away at their displayed hug.

 

“Speaking of dates I know someone that would love to take you out.” Luffy warmly smiled pulling away from her. 

 

Rebecca became slightly flushed at his words. “W-who?” She said taking a slight step back. She followed Luffy’s hand as he pointed to Coby as he conversed with Sanji and Mr. Tanaka who were busy conciliating their past beef. 

 

“C-Coby,” She practically squealed her blush growing brighter, “b-but were just friends.” 

 

“I used to say the same thing, it turns out that can only work in your benefit if it’s mutual. Is it? He hasn’t stopped throwing glances your way since you got here.” Luffy exclaimed laughing at her flushed expression. 

 

“H-he what?” 

 

Luffy could tell she was still not quite convinced so he tried another approach. 

 

“Do you trust him?” He asked looking directly at her. 

 

“Of course, with my life.” She answered, her eyes at her feet. 

 

“Does he make you laugh?” 

 

“Yes, He is quite funny.” Rebecca giggled earning a grin from the high councilor. 

 

“Most importantly does he make you feel safe.”

 

“He does.” 

 

“Then, I don’t see the harm in giving it a try. We started out that way trying to convince ourselves what we had was nothing more than friendship, until it wasn’t. It’s alright if it doesn’t work out but you won’t know until you try right?” Luffy asked folding his hands behind his head holding the reindeer in place. 

 

“You are right Luffy thank you.” Rebecca said showing him a grateful smile. 

 

“Anytime Rebecca—Although I have a feeling it will work out, he’s smitten with you.” Luffy spoke walking away from the flushed woman as she blushed furiously in the corner. 

 

Wanda couldn’t believe the scene that unfolded in front of her. She waited for Luffy to head off to his seat before moving to opposite end of the room. 

 

Luffy went over to Kuma who was silently watching the arena with intrigue. 

 

“Hey Kuma.” Luffy said gaining the cyborg’s attention. 

 

“Yes high councilor.” 

 

“How often did you read that book you told me to burn?” 

 

“Possibly over three thousands times.” Kuma said nonchalantly much to the shock of him and Chopper. The two could never read the same book that many times, once was tough enough. 

 

“So do you know who the almighty one refers to?” Luffy asked, his curiosity spiking. 

 

“God.” Kuma answered plainly. 

 

It confirmed Luffy’s theory, hell didn’t send those things after him like he thought. They came from somewhere else, the afterlife as they called it. Almost everybody he encountered scoffed when he asked how to get there. 

 

“Does it say how to get there?” Luffy asked knowing it would probably be a dead end. 

 

“No, no living person has ever been there.” Kuma solemnly said returning his attention to the spectacle in front of him. 

 

“I see, thanks for time Kuma.” The cyborg nodded his head in acknowledgment.

 

Another dead end. Luffy shook it off as the pair hit the buffet table once again stacking their plate. 

 

The chatter in the room began to die down as everyone began to take their seats watching opening ceremonies come to a close. Electricity could be felt throughout the stadium as different nations hoisted their flags earning cheers from designated sections of the crowd. Fireworks shot off from the top of the coliseum causing everyone to stand up in pure bliss. 

 

Luffy sat in his center chair having a front row view of the entirety of the arena in all its glory. Zoro and Sanji sat on the floor resting near their ex-captain. Usopp and Franky sat on the chairs next to Luffy. The high councilor couldn’t have been more pleased to have the old band back together. Robin sat on Franky’s lap handing everyone a beverage. 

 

“Oi thanks Robin!” They all shouted in unison toasting before guzzling down their drinks merrily. Robin’s and Franky couldn’t help share a satisfied smile seeing their family together again. 

 

Marco sat next to his former Whitebeard comrade deadman Ace as he put on his glasses. 

 

Ace began hunching over laughing kicking his feet up in his chair. “What are those for?” 

 

“I’m nearsighted.” Marco deadpanned trying to focus on the stage. 

 

The deadman’s laughs only got louder as he wiped his tears away. Marco let out steam out his ears muttering about how he would find some way to send him back to hell. 

 

As the fireworks stopped Katakuri opened the sliding window next to him letting Hattori fly onto his index finger. 

 

“Hello Hattori, good to see you my friend.” He smirked seeing the bird’s happy mood. 

 

“Hattori? So this your new friend huh?” Smoothie asked looking at the plump white pigeon in awe. 

 

“It’s alright, go ahead.” He said holding Smoothie’s wrist up. The bird seeing the woman’s outstretched finger climbed on gently flapping his wings jovially. “He likes you.” A smile small formed under his wraps. 

 

Smoothie examined the plump bird with a fondness before feeding him a few crumbs. “He is rather cute.” She teased noticing Katakuri’s furrowed brows. The silver haired woman settled back in on his shoulder while the bird hopped back onto his master’s side. 

 

Sabo stepped onto the stage as the masses of people screamed acknowledging the presence of the emperor. His speech wasn’t too long, he thanked everybody for their attendance and their unwavering support of the government before introducing the first challengers. 

 

The matches ignited the crowd as spectacular powers and abilities were put on display. The rounds were stopped if the fighter was no longer able to continue or if they exited the ring for any reason. Each fight brought something unique, wether it was the format: singles, doubles, Battle Royale, handicap, no holds barred. Sabo’s primary objective since he arrived in Dressrosa and ascended to the rank of Emperor sought to bring honor and tradition back to the games. The bands marched signaling it was time for intermission to start. 

 

Brook rose on a platform in the center of the arena. The crowds waved their hands while most of the women in the stadium crowded around the stage clamoring for the Soul King. 

 

Luffy glanced around room to see everyone having a good time enjoying the company. He wondered if it would ever be like this again. 

 

Dragon interrupted him from his thoughts. “We have a situation, I need you find Sabo he will fill you in.” 

 

Luffy didn’t hide his annoyance at the problem. “It requires my attention?” He asked a little arrogantly. 

 

“Yes it’s urgent.”

 

Luffy stood up abruptly causing the others to as well knowing he was about to leave them. 

 

“I’m sorry you guys, but something needs my attention.” He said placing Chopper on the ground. 

 

The ex-straw hats dropped their heads slightly knowing they couldn’t spend the rest of the games with their former captain. Luffy stretched his arms pulling them in for a group hug holding on for dear life. 

 

“Don’t worry guys, I’ll be back to visit you all.” Luffy said heading for the door. 

 

Zoro and Chopper were quick to trail him. The reindeer tugged on his pant leg catching his attention. Luffy knelt next to him embracing the reindeer for the last time before placing his hand on his head giving his signature smile. The doctor happily danced back toward the group. 

 

“Come on I’ll walk ya out, I gotta meet up with Brook anyway.” Zoro spoke patting his ex-captain on the shoulder. 

 

“Sounds good to me.” 

 

With that the two were out the door. Wanda used the distraction of the cheers and applause for Brook’s performance to slip out of the room trailing the two men. 

 

The two men laughed heartily making their way down the steps reminiscing about the times on the Thousand Sunny. Especially in the early days when they first met and when Luffy talked about what Zoro called nonsensical wishing. Those times seemed like a life time away as the pair met with Sabo and Brook. 

 

“Luffy, Zoro.” The emperor greeted with a tip of the hat. 

 

“You have an update for me?” 

 

Sabo handed him a sheet of paper. ‘S.O.S’ 

 

“That’s it?” Luffy asked puzzled. 

 

“That’s all received, I talked to gramps who’s still at headquarters. He said it’s an island south of Zou not too far from here. It’s where the last base for Navy base and Celestial hideout we found. Cesar the clown took a platoon of Regime soldiers with him and we never heard back except this.” Sabo spoke looking toward the pair. 

 

“Luffy-san it could be a trap.” Brook spoke unsure of the message. 

 

Sabo shook his head. “That’s not possible I assure you but I advise extreme caution. Grandpa wanted you to handle this personally because of the potential danger.” 

 

The two ex-straw hats couldn’t help feel nervous for the situation Luffy found himself in. 

 

“I’ll handle it, I’ll see you tomorrow brother, enjoy the evening.” 

 

“Good luck brother.” Sabo said nodding toward the group before heading back toward the arena to continue the second half of the games. 

 

“Don’t worry you guys, I’ll be alright.” Luffy hugged his two brothers one last time. 

 

“Luffy here I thought you should have this. In case we don’t see each other for awhile.” Zoro handed him an all to familiar picture. It was the one one they took when they first reunited before heading off to New World. The crew gathered tightly around the camera that was stationed on the ground. His smile gleamed in the camera as Nami leaned closest to him showing her jovial expression. A tear nearly left his eye thinking of the good times they shared, now all of it seemed like a lifetime ago. 

 

“Thank you, this means the world.” He said carefully tucking it into his coat pocket. 

 

“Your welcome, besides we should be thanking you. Your the one who made our dreams come true. Hell, I get to buy as much sake as I want now.” Zoro grinned proudly. 

 

Brook coughed loudly before speaking. “With Tashigi’s money of course yohoh—“ 

 

Zoro kicked the skeleton into the wall out of annoyance. “Shut it you snitch of a skeleton!” 

 

Luffy could only hold his sides and laugh loudly; it was time to head out. 

 

“See you soon.” He said waving before heading out of the coliseum in the blink of an eye. 

 

The pair couldn’t help but wonder if they would see him soon or maybe years from now. The two started to ascend the steps until Zoro turned around telling Brook to continue up without him. 

 

Zoro descended the stairs rapidly catching Wanda by her wrist before firmly placing her against the wall. 

 

“What do you think you’re doing? Your not serious are you?” He spat not believing what she was attempting. 

 

“I told you I would, and you said you wouldn’t attempt to stop me.” She snapped. 

 

He let her go backing away. “I won’t stop you, but you’re making a mistake, don’t make a foolish decision woman, you’re too smart for that.” Having said that Zoro ascended the stairs catching up with Brook. 

 

Wanda was undeterred by the swordsman’s words, she wanted her revenge. The mink followed the high councilor onto the emptying streets from a safe distance making sure to stay hidden. 

 

She hid behind a tree as he stopped to say his goodbyes to Pudding and Nitro as they made their way toward the stadium. 

 

Wanda tried to bypass the woman until she heard her name being called. Having no other choice the mink approached her friend. 

 

“Your making a mistake Wanda.” Pudding said simply. 

 

“I don’t know what—“ Pudding held up a hand to stop her. 

 

“Please I’m much too tired for a lie. I have a third eye remember? You can’t hide your motivations from me, this won’t bring you happiness you know.” Pudding said softly placing a hand on the woman’s shoulder. 

 

“How would you know?” 

 

“Believe me I’ve killed all in the name of revenge, anger, or simply just business. It’s all the same, it will only bring more torment to your life. The truly strong people learn to forgive, I learned that the hard way.” She spoke warmly smiling at her friend before heading toward the coliseum. 

 

Wanda waited till she was further away before pursuing Luffy again. She ducked behind a few barrels as he conversed with a couple Regime soldiers. 

She could barley register what they were listening to on the small den den mushi. 

 

‘Emergency broadcast... all citizens....stay away...biohazard...requesting assistance...chemical spill...Emergency broadcast.’

 

Luffy listened to the message a few more times before nodding toward the soldiers. 

 

She waited until the soldiers walked toward the stadium before crouching silently behind him. 

 

Wanda noticed he looked up to the sky and was preparing to take off. She wrapped her arm roughly around him neck holding her sword to his cheek. 

 

“I finally got you.” She said placing the blade closer to him. 

 

“So you finally came for me, go ahead and do it then.” He said with no indication of fear. 

 

“Any last requests?” 

 

“One.” 

 

“And what might that be?” 

 

“Come with me. I want to show you something.” Luffy spoke calmly. 

 

“If you try anything, I’ll kill you on the spot understand?” Wanda questioned not dropping her guard. 

 

Luffy only nodded holding his hand out to her. She hesitantly grabbed before he extended his wings jetting into the night sky. 

 

It didn’t take long for them to reach a familiar destination as they landed in the heart of Zou. 

 

“Why the hell would you bring me back here?” She asked confused about his actions. 

 

“Just come on.” Luffy gestured as she followed him through the darkness of the forest. A few minutes later the two came upon lights leading into the fortress. 

 

Luffy walked to the middle of the area ringing the large gathering bell. 

 

Moments passed before men and women zoan fruit users and children minks began to emerge from the large huts jumping down to greet the high councilor. Wanda’s heart stopped and leapt with joy at seeing her own kind again. The tears threatened to spill out seeing their happy faces as they ran down to greet them. 

 

The children were the first to reach the high councilor tugging on his coat. 

 

“Look how cool it is!” 

 

“He’s so awesome!” 

 

“Hey maybe if I eat a devil fruit, I’ll become strong just like him.” 

 

Luffy gently picked the smallest one of them up. A tiny rabbit mink that could barley walk as the bunny nuzzled against him. 

 

“The Kozuki family told me immediately when they found them. I sent my soldiers here to supply them with everything they need. Even a family,” he gestured toward the human parents, “they are zoan fruit users, previous prisoners of war, they to have been through hell and back.” Luffy said handing the small rabbit to Wanda. 

 

She embraced the small mink tightly letting her tears flow as the children surrounded her wanting a turn to be held. 

 

The parents smiled asking if the high councilor would stay for their celebration to which he denied saying he had business to attend the to. 

 

The zoan users rallied their kids forcing them back into the huts where they could continue their festivities. 

 

Wanda sat on a nearby log to gather her thoughts and emotions from what just occurred. 

 

“I could never make up for what I did and I know these kids will grow up one day to hate me for what I caused them. But I want you to tell them the truth of what happened. Their parents were good people that fought for what they believed in, no shame in defeat. I was a monster then, lost in my turmoil—“ he trailed off slightly staring off into the night sky. 

 

“So here...” he handed her the sword she left on the ground. “If taking my life will make things right then, do as you must.” Luffy bowed his head in silence. 

 

Wanda considered it for a brief moment before tossing the sword aside. “Although we’ll never be friends...I-I forgive you, but it’s for her.” Wanda said tears spilling out her eyes. 

 

After a few moments he asked her if she needed to go back to Dressrosa to which she denied, telling him she’d find her own way back the next morning. 

 

The high councilor stood up preparing to depart. “Even though I’ll never make it right, I’m determined to make them have the best life possible, I can promise you that.” Luffy said beginning to walk away. 

 

“Luffy... I know you can’t see it but... She’s still with you.” Wanda said softly. 

 

Everyone kept telling him that. At first he thought it was to relieve his grief. But now he began to believe them as he felt his pieces of his broken soul start to come back together. He placed his hands on the left side of his chest where the photo Zoro gave him rested on his heart. 

 

“I know she is, thank you Wanda.” He said before taking off in the air faster than a speeding bullet. 

 

The mink could only smile as she walked toward the festive atmosphere among the huts. They were truly alike, both damaged souls who began to heal slowly—it brought a smile to her face to think the old him was still in there and that he wasn’t a complete monster like she once thought.


	17. Writing’s on the Wall

It had been nearly ten minutes since the high councilor arrived on the mysterious island surrounded in mist that supposedly held the last remaining remnants of the old world government. Navy personnel, Celestial Dragons, and supposedly a host of slaves still under the tyranny of their masters. The only information obtained in their recent discovery was the island abandoned factories were only a front. The heart of the island laid dormant underground possibly housing hundreds of citizens at a time. Other than that anything else was a shot in the dark, besides the obvious s.o.s call. The ominous message was an automated emergency broadcast meaning all the citizens could’ve died due to the what was reported as a ‘biohazard or chemical spill.’ 

 

Luffy reached the Regime ship towed in the pristine dock. He landed on bridge of the ship returning to his human form. The navigator and a few ship commanders greeted him relieved that he showed up. 

 

“H-high councilor thank you for coming we didn’t think—“ 

 

“It’s fine, just fill me in on what’s going on?” Luffy said wanting to get right to business. 

 

A petite blonde woman spoke up taking charge. “We landed here two days ago. It was supposed to be a simple retrieve and rescue mission like you requested. Apprehend the old government supporters and rescue the captives but something happened they—“ she shook her head trying to speak through her tears.

 

“So you sent in the forces and not one has returned huh?” Luffy questioned putting his hand under his chin in contemplation. 

 

Hearing their leaders voice she regained her composure. “Yes thirty soldiers went in and all we have left is the s.o.s transmission being broadcasted deep in the underground facility.” She answered hoping the high councilor would have a solution. 

 

“Sir should we wait for reinforcements?” the frantic young man shouted breaking him from his concentration. 

 

Luffy glanced at them all before responding, “I am the reinforcements, I was sent here personally because of the potential danger of this mission.” 

 

“We think it could be that bastard Cesar who led the soldiers in leading the liberation. He claimed the underground facility had a large portion of the old world government’s publications, balance sheets, and other top secret knowledge held there.” The woman said holding her gaze on their leader. 

 

“It’s not him, he would do that just to be hunted down, he’s too much of a coward for that,” he turned towards the door to leave, “call home base and tell councilman Garp I’ve made contact.” Before long he was off flying toward the distant factories disappearing into the mist. 

 

A short while later he burst through the fortified factory gates smashing through the building’s solid bricks walls landing in the middle of place.

 

Nothing out of the ordinary, besides the silence and lack of light it looked like an ordinary abandoned factory. Luffy made his way to the elevator as the emergency yellow light blinked rapidly nearly blinding him. 

 

He pressed the panel button a few times as the elevator doors opened immediately. The lift made its way down numerous floors taking a minute; Luffy opted to pull out a cigar, smoking to pass the time. 

 

The doors opened revealing a white hallway leading to a long winding stairwell at the end. Floors and walls looked in pristine conditions as if never being touched. 

 

Luffy extended his wings gliding down the flights of stairs into the depths of the underground labyrinth. At the bottom of the stairs he could see numerous hallways leading in all different directions. There were four paths heading off into different sectors. The high councilor approached the one to the left heading down that way leisurely. 

 

It was only a short walk until he turned right leading to another flight of stairs leading into the men-women dormitories along with a gymnasium and pool. The lights were still intact with no sign of malfunction meaning the generators were running just fine; something in the place felt off. 

 

Luffy walked through the dorms searching for anyone to no avail. Hallway after hallway there was no movement or sound. It wasn’t until he walked past the gymnasium doors he could see shadowed figures move to the corners of the room. He smashed through the doors only to have roughly twenty guns aimed at him from a distance, at the helm of the group stood Cesar the Clown. 

 

“H-high councilor?!” Cesar squeaked forcing the Regime soldiers to immediately lower their guns apologetically. 

 

“What the hell’s going on here? Why are you guys hiding like this?!” Luffy asked seeing the frightened expression on everyones’ faces—they all stood consoling one another. 

 

“Cesar!” Luffy spoke louder forcing the man to look at him directly. “What the hell is going on here?” He repeated, the cigar continuing to burn from his frustration. 

 

The former pirate avoided his eyes looking anywhere but him. “I-I don’t know...I...I don’t know high councilor.” He states glumly. 

 

“You don’t know? Why hide here? Where is everyone else, the people of this facility? Answer me!” He was losing starting to lose his patience. 

 

Cesar looked like he was about to answer before tears threatened to spill from his eyes shutting his mouth once again. He opened it again only for no sound to come forth. 

 

The high councilor rallied everyone together forcing them to follow him despite their trepidation. Despite their fear of talking they were still willing to follow him, which was a good sign. 

 

‘What the hell is wrong with everybody?’ Was the only thought that rang through his head. Everyone trailed his pace as they went back the way they came. 

 

“H-high councilor... we mustn’t go this way.” Cesar said almost too quietly to hear. Luffy ignored his nonsensical statement wanting to guide the surviving soldiers and Cesar to the exit before proceeding further into the facility. 

 

“The hell are you talking about Cesar this is the way to the exit.” Luffy said halting his stride. He noticed the haunted looks accompanying the parties’ expressions as they started rapidly taking steps backwards. 

 

Luffy turned his head toward the hallway noticing a downed figure sitting on the opposite wall unmoving. He wondered how the figure got there since he just came from that way not too long ago. 

 

“We need to get out of here.” Cesar said quietly shrinking back toward the cowering group of soldiers. Luffy frowned at the group although he couldn’t blame them. They were obviously new recruits who hadn’t the slightest clue what they got themselves into; the rookies just wanted to go home. 

 

Luffy held his hand up signaling them to keep put to which none of them objected. He continued approaching the downed man slowly calling out asking if he was alright. Standing a few feet away he examined the fallen man’s injuries. His body covered in a rash resembling hives. Blood leaked from his mouth slightly. 

 

The man’s eyes shot open darting around the room rapidly before settling upon Luffy who stood there with a blank expression. 

 

“Hey buddy, you alright?” Luffy asked again approaching the man to stand a few feet away as he stood up slowly. The groans resembled wails he heard back in hell during the arrival. 

 

The high councilor took a few steps back himself seeing the man’s blood stained teeth as they clamped together rapidly creating an echo that bounced off the walls. 

 

“Look I don’t want to kill you, I’m here too—“ before he could finish the man grabbed Luffy. The high councilor pushed the man’s shoulder’s back keeping him at bay, his strength was far superior to a normal humans. The man’s milky white eyes glared at him menacingly as the blood stained teeth chomped towards him. 

 

After narrowly dodging a bite to the head, he disintegrated the man in seconds using his chaos flames. Luffy’s heavy breathing was the only sound that filled the ominous hallway. 

 

“What the hell was that about?” He asked to himself before numerous groans coming from down the hall opposite of the group could be heard. 

 

“N-no, this is the end.” Cesar gasped pushing the soldiers back behind his arms protectively. “High councilor we have to run.” 

 

Luffy stood unmoving from his spot seeing people emerge from the darkened rooms ahead resembling the man he just slain. 

 

“These are no different from hell spawns—“ 

 

“No! Don’t let them bite you!” Cesar spat out unmoving from his position. 

 

Luffy backed up towards the group seeing the slow moving biters stalk toward them. They struggled to walk through the crammed doorway, nearly tripping over one another, standing shoulder to shoulder as many made their way toward them. 

 

“We have to run...” Cesar repeated barley above a whisper. 

 

“Screw that! Regime soldiers, we put our lives on the line, we fight till the death.” Luffy said igniting his forearms in cerulean and black flames, as haki surrounded his body. 

 

Only a few soldiers stood beside their leader as he showed an acknowledged nod of respect toward the brave warriors. 

 

“Aim for the head sir.” A soldier spoke readying herself. 

 

The three began hacking their way through the mob of biters as they lunged toward attempting to grab one of the members of the trio. Luffy defended his soldiers slicing arms off, and plunging his bladed arms through their skulls. 

 

Even with their valiant effort the horde’s hunger was endless as they pressed the group back even more. 

 

“Cesar a little help!” Luffy asked glancing back. The clown and the rest of the soldiers were long gone. 

 

“Fucking coward.” Luffy spat becoming enraged. The flames burned brighter igniting the darkness of the hallway. These enemies confused the hell out of the high councilor. During his adventures he has run into every type of enemy. Including those that defied comprehension and bordered in the supernatural— servants of the almighty, hell-spawns, and zombies in Thriller Bark. 

 

These biters were far different then recent enemies he faced; and especially the reanimated corpses from nearly three years ago. The enemies were relentless showing no outward fear of death, nor anger toward their fellow kind being slaughtered. Their pattern was unnerving as all they sought was to devour them. The biters white eyes bored into the trio as they slowly retreated on their heels as the horde made their way closer to them. 

 

The female soldier screamed in pain as a biter got her on the forearm squirting blood on the wall. Luffy pulled her to him continuing to torch the approaching horde. The woman began bandaging her arm muttering she was okay. 

 

Another blood curdling scream broke the high councilor out of his thoughts as the male soldier got grabbed by a biter roughly. Luffy grabbed onto his uniform collar pulling with all his might. With their combined strength, the horde held him in position long enough to sink their teeth into him. 

 

“Go....Go N-n..” Luffy took rapid steps backwards releasing the fallen man’s collar as the horde consumed him in an instant sinking their teeth into his flesh spraying blood all over the hallway. A pool of blood leaked from his body towards the high councilor’s feet. 

 

Luffy slaughtered and killed before in some brutal and savage ways. But this was far different; even he flinched when he heard the rough crunch of a bone coming from the group of biters eating his soldier. There was something that unnerved him about the human teeth eating another live human like that. He concluded no living person could stand that, no matter how much death they’d seen or caused. 

 

The horde became satisfied with the corpse in a matter of seconds aiming to devour the pair that stood only feet away. Without a second thought the high councilor did something he never thought he’d do. He picked the petite woman in his arms, running off to find Cesar and his soldiers. 

 

Luffy darted towards the gymnasium noticing the area was empty. ‘Where did that coward run off too.’ 

 

“I think I know where they went.” The woman said jumping from his hold. “This way.” She said running toward the indoor pool area. Luffy sensed the horde was a good distance away due to their slow movements, it was the only advantage they had. 

 

The two ran past the locker room doors reaching the a large laundry chute with Cesar waiting for him. 

 

“I told you we had to run!” Cesar shouted at the pair. 

 

Luffy roughly grabbed the man by his collar lifting him off the ground. “You leave my sight again like that and I’ll kill you myself.” He said dropping the man back on his feet. 

 

Cesar could only glance at the ground in shame before snatching the woman’s arm before she was able to jump into the large chute. “What happened?” He asked examining her bandaged arm as blood began to soak through it. 

 

Loud crashes broke the trio out of their conversation as the horde managed to catch up to them. Their white eyes flashed in the dark reaches of the massive locker room. 

 

“Go” Luffy commanded to the pair. 

 

“GO!” He repeated yelling louder breaking them out of their stupor. Cesar picked her up before hopping down the extensive chute. 

 

“T-he th...the al-almighty...” one of the biters croaked out spitting up a mixture of blood and unknown black bile. 

 

The high councilor could see the endless horde crap through the doors filling the locker room to maximum capacity. Surrounding himself in hellfire the dragon form emerged incinerating the biters nearest to him. For everyone that burned two replaced them as they continued to pour into the room. 

 

Luffy stopped his attacks recognizing the biter approaching him. The soldier who was eaten gruesomely just minutes earlier. His left cheek dangled off his face dripping blood, while his right leg was stripped to the bone yet he walked fiercely toward him as if not feeling the pain. 

 

The situation was even more dire than he ever imagined. “Hellfire Elephant Gun Gatling!” The large flaming fists smashed the horde backwards causing them to halt their advances briefly. The high councilor considered using his hellfire lance before denouncing that idea. His best attack would destroy the facility unquestionably and he didn’t want to risk being trapped underground with more of these things. 

 

The doors on his far left and far right burst opened as the locks flew on the ground. More biters piled atop each other trying to flank the man. For the second time in minutes he retreated jumping into the large chute. 

 

He returned to his human form rendezvousing with his rookies and Cesar. The clown was arguing with the female soldier he rescued shouting in her face while the others looked on. 

 

“Back off, we don’t have time for this!” Luffy spat pushing the two apart glaring at Cesar. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me they could turn into those things after being eaten? That would’ve been nice to know asshole.” Luffy growled still furious seeing one of his bravest and brightest rookies eaten savagely before resurrecting into a biter. 

 

“There’s no point, we are all going to die anyway. I was sent here with over thirty strong and now we’re down to less than half that.” Cesar said crossing his arms. 

 

Luffy ignored the cowardly man turning toward the injured woman who continued to rub her arm. He noticed it hadn’t stopped bleeding and it started turning purple. 

 

As the group huddled together a soldier came up to the high councilor breaking him from his thoughts. “Sir we have the schematics of this place. We are on the fourth lowest level. In order to get back to the surface we have to reach level zero before ascending.” The man spoke handing Luffy the map of the place. 

 

The layout wasn’t too complicated. They just need to descend four stair wells, cross the elongated hallway, and ascend the large staircase leading to the other side of the facility. 

 

“I’ll lead you guys here, but I can’t leave without the survivors.” Luffy said to the shock of the room. 

 

“Survivors?! What fucking survivors?! WE are the survivors!” Cesar screamed once again irking the high councilor. 

 

A loud crunching sound broke the group from their thoughts. One of the soldiers held a light up to towards the sound. A biter fell face first on the ground cracking its skull open bleeding out on the floor. Then another fell breaking its neck rolling in front of the other. Bodies continued falling at a more rapid pace causing the group to back towards the exit. 

 

“We have to go now, toward the exit.” Luffy gestured causing the group to flee down the hallway leading out of the laundry room. 

 

“Remember what I said Clown, you leave me again your dead anyway—might as well go out like a man.” Luffy smirked as the piled up bodies began to stir rising to their feet groaning as they approached the pair. 

 

“I guess if I die next to you it will be an honor.” Cesar smirked. 

 

“Can’t say the same.” Luffy retorted surrounding his hands in chaos flames. “Do you know where the library is?” He asked as he shot his flames toward the incoming horde as they began to fall from the chute at a frenetic pace. 

 

“The center of the facility, I am NOT going there.” 

 

Luffy only shook his head at the man’s continued cowardice—He turned his attention toward the incoming horde.

 

The two began working tandem with Cesar using his scientifically enhanced blue sword and his flintlock pistol creating openings for Luffy to incinerate nearby foes. A biter nearly latched itself on Cesar’s arm before he turned gastric causing the teeth to harmlessly pass through him. 

 

The clown gunned a few more down before noticing their dire situation. No matter how many they destroyed, the enemies wails grew only louder as more appeared nearly overflowing their position. 

 

“Let’s regroup, our best chance is to outrun these slow fuckers.” Cesar suggested to the high councilor as he continued brutally executing the biters; grabbing one by its throat, tearing the creature in half with his bare hands. Any other enemy would’ve flinched or backed off completely after seeing that happen to their comrade—but no, the horde continued on chomping at the bit to devour the pair’s flesh. 

 

“I’ll be right behind you.” Before Luffy could finish Cesar already ran down the hallway, descending the staircase in a hurried manner. Luffy could mutter about how much of a sissy the gaseous clown was. 

 

Luffy gathered condensed his hellfire onto his index finger summoning a small cerulean and black sphere—the orb blasted from his finger tip incinerating the room full of biters. 

 

The high councilor peered at the destruction of the room. The bodies laid still unmoving. Before he could celebrate his inward victory more bodies started falling from the chute landing onto the corpses; he only bought time. Luffy wasted no time heading off to regroup with his team. 

 

The team were waiting patiently at the bottom of the flight of stairs ready to proceed through the third lowest floor. 

 

“Hurry sir, the hallway up ahead leads to warehouse sector. It’s where the people stored their belongings and valuables. The stairwell is only a couple hundred meters away—“ the female soldier coughed loudly clutching her arm. 

 

A loud guttural growl up ahead caught the group’s attention. A lone biter with a Regime uniform sprinted toward them with inhuman speed. One of the soldiers on the front line stuck her pipe into the running biter’s mouth preventing it from biting her. The woman threw the biter back violently causing it to put up its hands defensively before the Regime soldiers could advance with their weapons. 

 

“D-don’t... it’s me... please, help me.” A human female voice rang out from the biter. 

 

Luffy was now becoming baffled by the situation. These variation of biters ran and talked in human voices. The dire situation was becoming worse off. 

 

“B-baby, its me.” A male soldier said taking his helmet off approaching the woman who moments earlier spoke despite being a biter. 

 

“H-help me..” She said softly. His comrades held his shoulders protectively to which he shrugged off. 

 

“Try to remember me, we joined up together, moved to capital, we plan to start a family, we can find a way.” He said approaching his companion. The woman did not move keeping her hands up in a defensive position, cowering from the group. 

 

His words brought Luffy painful memories as his life flashed before his eyes. The pain surged through his heart replaying the words the soldier spoke. He nearly hunched over from the wave of sorrow that hit him. 

 

Cesar glanced over to him briefly seeing his distress start to take him over. The clown knew in order to survive they needed their leader at full capacity. He placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to open his tightly shut eyes, bringing him back to the moment. 

 

The pair snapped their heads at the scream the soldier let out as the biter turned on her former lover brutally tearing his jugular from his neck, basking the crammed hallway in blood. The soldiers gunned the couple down; as they laid there together in a pool of blood, Luffy couldn’t help but stand over them. 

 

The pair went out together, like he should’ve. Or at the least it could’ve just been him. 

 

As the soldiers silently moved on Cesar stopped once again bringing the high councilor back knowing he was still caught up in his head. Cesar guessed what he was thinking about. The words the Regime soldier spoke hit home for the leader of the free world. 

 

Loud footsteps and wails broke them from their daze as the horde still pursued the group. 

 

“After you.” Cesar gestured making sure the high councilor was back to his senses. Wordlessly he followed the group heading into the massive warehouse. More runners appeared to the Regime camp’s right bursting through chained double doors screaming. 

 

“RUN! Get to the second floor!” The high councilor yelled falling back to take on the horde. 

 

Cesar attempted to outrun his own group as two running biters circled him ready to strike at any moment. Once they charged he turned into his gaseous form causing them to bite into each other before pulling back. The clown put two shots in their head before they could recoup. Despite being able to run at high speeds he concluded they were still retained very low intelligence. 

 

The three sprinting biters pursued the group of soldiers that ran for the stairwell. One of the soldiers branched off trying to shoot one of the runners. The bullet missed grazing the forehead of the creature as it ran after him snarling. The soldier screamed for his life desperately shooting while sprinting down an endless hallway. He continued shooting in all directions hoping to hit something but all his shots missed the elusive biter. 

 

The soldier screamed his lungs out as he mentally willed his legs to push faster. His lungs began to tire even after all the work he put in at basic training. A normal human’s stamina was no match for the biter who never tired, as it continued to make ground up on him. 

 

His legs tired out as the biter pounced on him clawing at his face. He desperately tried to pull out his knife but he was outmatched by the quickness of the biter as it clawed at his face shredding his eyes leaving its rotted nails in his skin. 

 

He screamed in agony as it sunk its dull teeth into his neck. The man faintly chuckled as he laid bleeding, popping the top off a grenade. 

 

“So long...ya ugly fuck..” 

 

The explosion signaled it was time to go for Cesar and Luffy as they took out the remaining running biters legs rendering them useless as the horde descended upon them easily overwhelming the warehouse. 

 

“One more floor and we can access the library.” Cesar spoke.

 

Luffy ignited his fists in flames, “chaos flames gatling!” He yelled as the flaming fists incinerated the front lines of the pack. A lone biter grappled the high councilor from the back. 

 

Before it had a hands to open its mouth Cesar put a bullet between its eyes killing it. With a respectful nod the two were off retreating into the lower levels. 

 

The injured woman soldier who was bitten earlier was shaking uncontrollably as Luffy took ahold of her shoulders. 

 

“It’s alright, let me see.” He said a little forcefully, pulling her sleeve up. Luffy took a slight step back seeing the wound. The once white bandages were soaked in blood as puss began to leak out. The once tan skin was now a grotesque purple with her veins pulsating around the bite mark. 

 

“We have to leave her she doesn’t have much time.” Cesar said pulling the high councilor aside. 

 

Luffy contemplated for a second before responding, “I can’t do that, you may leave your comrades behind, but the Regime is different.” He stated steadying the woman so she regained her balance. 

 

“You hanging in there?” The other female soldier asked comforting her friend. The injured woman could only nod furiously. 

 

“Keep her steady, we’ll find a cure.” Luffy said addressing his squad. The soldiers picked supported her weight as the group continued to the second lowest level; one more to go before they could take the access elevator to safety. 

 

The second floor flowed with a swarm of biters; roamers and runners alike piled around the medical room. The stench from the bloodied beds and rotting creatures nearly made the soldiers spill their boules. 

 

Luffy stepped in front of the squad holding up a hand signal getting them into formation. The eight able bodies did as they were told, placing the injured woman in Cesar’s arms. Four soldiers stood while the others bent on a knee in between them— their pipes were drawn. 

 

Luffy knew the horde on their trail would arrive in minutes, they had to hurry. While Cesar and Luffy watched the backs and peripheral of the group, Luffy whistled catching the attention of the biters in the room. Snarling saliva out their mouth the two runners were the first to start sprinting towards the squad. 

 

The high councilor could sense their trepidation as they were waiting for his command. 

 

“Hold” he commanded seeing them shift slightly at the approaching runners. 

 

“Hold” he repeated as they closed the distance. 

 

“Hit!” Luffy yelled as the standing soldiers stabbed the jagged ends of their pipes downing the incoming hostiles. 

 

“Heave” Luffy commanded as the soldiers on a knee jabbed their elongated pipes continuously at the swarm’s legs and midsections keeping them at a distance and giving the standing soldiers a chance to rest and reset. 

 

The high councilor waited to until the roaming biters staggered backwards briefly before marching forward. 

 

“Hit!” He commanded again as the four soldiers roughly jammed their weapons through the biters’ skulls. 

 

Despite holding onto to the sickly woman, Cesar nonetheless took many out creating more space for the soldiers—Luffy did the same as the horde started staggering backwards once again. 

 

“Reset” Luffy said calmly and the soldiers obey switching positions with the person to their immediate right. It was the soldiers’ who knelt earlier to stab the incoming horde. 

 

The biters wailed loudly craving their flesh as it’s teeth chomped furiously creating a sickening sound. 

 

Once they approached Luffy gave the repeated the orders three times driving the horde down to a manageable number. 

 

The soldiers dispersed on their own taking down the remaining foes smashing their heads in. 

 

“Hell yeah, we might actually make it.” One of the soldiers commented as the group continued on. Luffy sensed the horde behind them were nearing their position, they would have to keep moving. 

 

The woman began coughing violently slumping from Cesar’s arms, falling on onto the floor. She started to wheeze as her arm was now bleeding more profusely than before. 

 

“Come on we have to move, on your feet soldier.” Luffy commanded attempting to pull her up. 

 

“I can’t...” she said snatching her hand away roughly. The high councilor nodded towards one of his soldiers as he came and picked her up wordlessly. 

 

More biters started surrounding them from all sides while the massive horde arrived cramming through the exit door on the side of the room—they were trapped. 

 

“Circle up” Luffy said drawing his forces to him as they all stood back to back making their way back into the middle of the large infirmary. The swarm started closing in from all sides slowly, their white eyes seemed endless to the survivors. 

 

The squad slashed through a good chunk of the horde nearest to the escape route. Luffy and Cesar did their best keeping the endless swarm of biters off the soldiers. 

 

Luffy bladed his hands stretching it through several biters’ heads at one, then slammed his arm violently between the wall and the middle platform that sat high in the center of the med-bay. 

 

One of the soldiers ran off seeing an opening for the exit. He was roughly grabbed by his wrist as the biter’s strength proved too much. His wrist detached from his arm as he lay on the ground attempting to stand up, slipping on his own blood. It was all for nought as the biters descending on him in an instant. 

 

“Hold formation.” Luffy commanded hearing the screams of his comrade. The soldiers pipes began to dull as the biters endless durability started to wear on them. However they seen the path their teammate sought; the path to freedom was in sight. 

 

The lead female soldier was about to strike when she hesitated for a brief second seeing her former comrade slowly stalking his way over to her. It was all a biter needed as it snatched her arm, roughly biting into it, she became overwhelmed as more swarmed onto her dragging the woman from the group. 

 

Luffy seeing the loss still gave his soldiers orders to stay put, the horde would have to end sooner or later; it wasn’t endless. 

 

Hellfire consumed large portions of the biters as they continued pouring in rapidly through the doors. 

 

The remaining weakened female soldier fought with all her strength the incoming horde before resting on one of her comrade’s back. 

 

“Don’t worry, just hang on we’ll find a cu—argh!” The soldier yelled as the woman bit into his neck, gruesomely tearing the flesh. Blood splattered over the soldiers causing some to turn their backs to the horde. The ones that remained facing the horde were overwhelmed in seconds with the loss of their comrade’s attention. 

 

Wordlessly Luffy took action scooping Cesar and a soldier with him onto the platform. He pulled another one up quickly before the horde could get to him pushing him towards Cesar and the other soldier. 

 

“Give me your hand!” Luffy shouted to the lone soldier battling the incoming swarm. Cesar shot a few creating an opportunity for him to grab onto Luffy’s hand. 

 

Just as the Luffy started to yank the horde grabbed his legs matching his raw strength. 

 

“H-high councilor, fell my family...I love them...” 

 

“Don’t let go...don’t let go..” Luffy repeated to the frantic man. 

 

“Don’t let me go high councilor...”, he sobbed “ don’t—“ The man’s arm ripped violently from its socket as the horde descended upon him. 

 

An enraged high councilor ignited his blades once again slashing at the arms reaching for him; only four survivors remained. 

 

The four huddled together back to back, slashing at the roamers’ arms as they stretched out to grab a hold of them. 

 

A soldier was violently jerked by ankle falling flat on his back busting his head open, before being dragged into the swarm of creatures that devoured him swiftly. 

 

Cesar began to grow fearful accidentally bumping into Luffy who lost his balance falling into the remaining soldier. Luffy turned swiftly reaching out for the man’s hand. By then it was too late he fell into the horde being eaten in an instant. Luffy could only take a few demoralizing steps back watching as his remaining soldier was helplessly torn apart. 

 

Luffy and Cesar stood back to back facing an endless horde as they continued pouring in through the entrances to the infirmary; the pair had truly walked into a death trap. Luffy couldn’t help but feel responsible leading his soldiers to their gruesome fates, especially after they entrusted him to guide them safely. 

 

The enemies snowy white eyes in front of him only angered him further. His thoughts filled with his garden, council, family and Nami.

 

Cesar sensing the high councilor’s intentions to leap into the horde ready to battle them to death, prevented him from jumping by sticking his hand in front of him. 

 

Luffy turned his head to see Cesar pointing up at a moderately sized vent just above them. 

 

Wordlessly Luffy stretched his arm up tossing the vent plate aside into the swarm of biters before climbing in. Cesar grabbed the outstretched hand as Luffy pulled him into the vent. 

 

“T-thanks.” Cesar managed.

 

Luffy waved him off before moving away to give themselves some space. He severely underestimated the circumstances of this distress call. Never in his life did he imagine going up against enemies like this. It was truly a hopeless situation— if he used his dragon form to obliterate the enemies he risked losing the valuable library, and bringing down the entire facility with it. 

 

The wails with sounds crunching of flesh and crunching bones was an unpleasant one that made the two men flinch. 

 

Luffy ignored his left hand and pulled out the photo of the straw hats Zoro gave him before he left the games. 

 

It was Ironic he found himself in the worst place on earth while everyone was off having the time of their lives. Taking a deep breath he examined the photo once again admiring everyone’s expressions; a look of hope, something he needed more than anything right now. 

 

He couldn’t help but reminisce about happier times back before the incident happened. 

 

 

A few days before he took the cosmic devil fruit granting him the power to conquer the world. He sat alone in the crows nest looking at the starry night sky. His thoughts on Blackbeard’s words thinking of how to successfully assimilate the second fruit with his Gomu Gomu no Mi one. 

 

His thoughts were interrupted by a voice as he sat up staring at his navigator who climbed the long ladder to sit next to him. 

 

“There you are, haven’t seen you in awhile.” She said offering a smile. Usually when Luffy wanted solitude, his crew gave it to him willingly not wanting to disrupt his process. Despite the change in their relationship, Luffy respected Nami enough to recognize that she’d always be his navigator first and foremost—besides asking if the ship was on course or weather reports he left Nami to her own accord. 

 

Nami couldn’t help but smile seeing his serene expression as he studied her. He had been distant the past two days as they went back to their somewhat normal routine. 

 

“Its nothing to worry about just checking out the stars shishi! Like that one, it looks like a Ram!” Luffy said excitedly pointing to the distant star formation. 

 

Nami followed his hand toward the sky seeing the formation that resembled a ram. “You’re right it does.” She giggled. 

 

“Does it have a name?” Luffy asked not taking his eyes off the magnificent skyline. He knew Nami was smart she knew most of everything, at least to the questions he asked. 

 

“Aries.” She answered before looking for another one. “How bout that one Luffy!” She said pointing to the far right. “It’s name is Volans.” 

 

Luffy followed her outstretched arm squinting at the stars. “Woah cool, it looks like a pair of flying fish!” 

 

Nami couldn’t help smiling at his innocence, he was infallible and was a force of the ultimate good in her eyes, she couldn’t live with it any other way. 

 

Luffy leaned closer to her pointing at another one. This one’s beauty caught Nami off guard as she slightly gasped taking in the sight of the impressive star formation. 

 

“It looks like a unicorn.” Nami spoke slightly astonished at the constellation. 

 

“Menoceris” Luffy said staring up at the starry unicorn. The two watched the star formation for a few more moments before Nami’s chuckles broke him from his thoughts. 

 

“What’s so funny?” He asked arching a brow at her. 

 

Nami showed him her signature smile before resting her head on his shoulder. “Its Monoceros, idiot.” She said wrapping her arm around him. Luffy could only grin at her content placing in arm around her waist. 

 

The navigator placed her hand on his scar causing him to look at her. 

 

“Your the best person I’ve ever known, a purely good man that makes allies out of almost everyone you meet; you give people hope, don’t ever change.” She stated causing Luffy to tighten his grip slightly. 

 

“Long as I have you, I won’t ever change.” Luffy said placing a soft kiss on her forehead. 

 

The pair interlocked hands as Nami continued to try and teach Luffy constellation names to which he just named whatever animal it resembled. 

 

“Nami—“ 

 

She leaned off his shoulder to look up at him. 

 

“I know you don’t want to hear this, but I’m taking the devil fruit, the one Blackbeard told me about...I know I promised but, its to protect our family, our future.” He said softly placing his hand over her flat stomach. Luffy was expecting the worst the process could very well end him. 

 

More than anything she would’ve loved to pounce on him and talk him out of it with a punch to the head. This time was different; she could see that his mind was truly made up. He gave her the freedom to leave the crew to raise their child on her hometown, she wanted to give him the same. 

 

“I don’t agree with your decision at all. Your always so reckless, and I just want to protect you... but, I understand. I want you to have the same freedoms I do, it’s only fair.” Nami said much to the relief of the straw hat captain. He let out a breath of relief before she turned her scolding voice on. 

 

“But we’re taking every precaution! Chopper needs to research this and monitor you before it’s set in stone, so don’t celebrate yet.” She said crossing her arms, there was no way past that. 

 

“Fair enough.” Luffy said pulling her closer. 

 

“Just in case I don’t make it, we should take advantage of the time we have.” Luffy stated playfully tackling her to lightly rest above her. She laughed as he tickled her, holding her sides while kicking her feet rapidly. 

 

“S-stop L-luffy, stop that...enough! Nami shouted bringing her fist down on the back of his head. “Jeez you know I’m super ticklish.” 

 

“Y-yeah I know.” He said resting on her lap. 

 

She noticed his hands hadn’t left her body. They made their downwards as he lightly stroked her sensitive spot. 

 

Nami opened her legs more as he moved her panties to the side as slid his index finger in her. The navigator softly moaned his name as he stretched her slightly with his two fingers increasing his pace. 

 

Luffy slowly slid her panties off, while keeping her mini skirt in place. Before he could place his head in his favorite spot she halted him with her boot to his face. 

 

“A Queen commands her King.” She stated removing her boot from his face. “Only when I say so.” 

 

Luffy was being driven mad by her devious tactics. He was like a bull trying to be locked in a cage. 

 

“Y-yeah” He said quickly trying to bypass her and dive in. Nami’s hand halted his actions as she gripped his hair pulling his head back. 

 

“Ah ah ah, only on my command Luffy.” She repeated. Sighing heavily Nami began to pull her lingerie up before Luffy clutched her wrists softly looking into her eyes. 

 

“I’ll listen.” The Straw Hat captain said in a tone of yearning. 

 

“Good boy.” She smirked.

 

Nami stuck her leg towards him as he slowly but surely took off her leather boots placing them on the other side of the crow’s nest. 

The navigator grinned seductively as he sat kneeling before he exposed legs still begging to reach her spot. Nami knew she tamed a wild animal named Luffy; one of the most powerful men on the planet was at her command. 

 

“C’mere.” She purred gesturing with her index finger to approach—he obeyed. 

 

She nearly met his lips before pulling back abruptly. Luffy slightly frowned before leaning forward again—he opened his eyes to see Nami leaning back from him once more leaning away from his lips. 

 

Before he could protest or question her actions she roughly sucked on his neck leaving a bruise before kissing it softly. 

 

“Nami—“ Luffy groaned placing his arm over his neck to shield her from it. 

 

An amused grin showed on the navigator’s features. Nami leaned close to his ear whispering, “don’t be shy Luffy, you don’t like me doing this because the guys will give you a hard time, but you want me to do this.” She removed his arm from his neck before attacking it once more. 

 

The kisses came fast and rough as she repeatedly gave him hickey marks all over. 

 

He had been so lost in bliss he didn’t notice that Nami was scooting away from him placing the captain’s head near he stomach. Luffy was halted again by Nami’s hand as she prevented him from going any further. 

 

“Wait.” She commanded and be obeyed staring into her eyes. Nami could see the need in his eyes, the need for her. She couldn’t help giggle as he looked like a sad puppy being denied its food. His mouth began salivate as her aroma filled his vernacular. 

 

Nami...” he whined, his husky voice filled with yearning. 

 

She finally loosened her grip allowing him to seek his prize for his good behavior. 

 

“Luffy...” she whimpered grasping his hair tightly as his tongue darted through her folds causing her to gasp out his name a few times. 

 

He unmercifully ravaged her clit with his mouth. Luffy let out a few satisfied groans as his tongue continued pushing deeper into her. Nami gave a few soft whimpers as he flicked his tongue on her clit before loudly moaning as he dipped his tongue in roughly. Luffy lifted her by the lower back so her hips were off the ground not bothering to stop for a second. 

 

Nami’s mind was going blank as her head thrashed around from the mind numbing pleasure he was giving her. 

 

She arched abruptly orgasiming into the captain’s mouth to which he moaned softly sucking the juices from her greedily, holding her thighs in his arms tightly.

 

All the navigator could do was keep her attention on the stars as her mind drew a blank. Luffy did not stop his licking as he continued kissing her inner thighs.

 

Nami pulled his face up to her so they were nose to nose. “You’re really good with your mouth Luffy.” She said as the two crashed their lips together roughly. Nami couldn’t help falling for this strong, good man as he kissed her neck softly. 

 

“Nami...” he could barley breath as she took his earlobe into her mouth sucking slowly. Nami couldn’t help glancing at his flushed expression as he had his eyes shut tightly lost in the pleasure causing her to smirk victoriously. 

 

“Since you’ve been so good, you can have me anyway you want.” She whispered in his ear seductively. 

 

Luffy slightly jumped back in surprise at her words; he figured he must’ve heard his navigator wrong. 

 

Nami noticing his hesitancy placed her hand on his face. “Well captain, you shouldn’t keep a girl waiting.” She said awaiting his answer. 

 

“From the back.” He answered placing his arms around her waist. 

 

It was Nami’s turn to become flushed as she nodded understanding what he meant. They had done it numerous times but never like this; it would be a new experience for both—her heart raced in excitement as they were about to enter uncharted territory together. The two quickly discarded their clothes in a pile.

 

The navigator flipped over as Luffy glided himself toward her entrance. He paused for a second asking her if she was sure. Nami gave him her reassured answer by claiming his lips in a fiery kiss. 

 

Luffy slowly entered her folds starting to move his hips slowly. It took almost a minute until he found a comfortable rhythm. 

Nami was in bliss; though it wasn’t close to the first time they had sex, this position differed greatly from their normal one—it was far more primal. Luffy nuzzled into her hair whispering sweet words into her ears as he increased his pace slightly. 

 

“How long have you wanted me like this Luffy?” Nami asked lost in pleasure as she placed her hand on his scar, also rubbing his abs that she loved so much. 

 

“Since when you wore that dress on Zou and ran to me, how dare you greet me with a dress like that—and expect me not to want you.” He said hungrily as she raised her hips off the ground laying her face and upper body on the ground, as he began to hit a spot Nami had yet to feel. 

 

A loud lustful wail left her mouth causing Luffy to look at her as she continued to throw his hips into his, matching his rhythm and pace. 

 

“Luffy,” she wailed loudly again, “that spot right there, yes right there” Nami said holding his shoulder as he thrusted in the spot Nami was talking about. 

 

The navigator was losing herself to a pleasure unlike any other. Robin told her there was a spot that caused them to experience the pinnacle of ecstasy. Both there moans became louder as she turned her head to his kissing him hard while grasping his hair. 

 

“Right there baby don’t stop.” She moaned. 

 

“Alright, but I want to see you babe, I’m close.” 

They both chuckled as Nami flipped around quickly throwing her arm around his neck as their tongues wrestled for dominance; she surrendered to him placing her hands around his back attaching roughly causing him to groan lustfully. 

 

Luffy placed his hands on Nami’s cheeks causing her to stare back at his; onyx eyes met chocolate ones. Nami could see his eyes roaming every feature of her face—as if he was searching for something. If she could grow anymore crimson at that moment she did. 

 

“L-luffy What is—“ he cut her off abruptly as he shut her up with one of the most passionate kisses he’d ever given her. She figured this had to be what true love is, the kind of stories Nojiko told her about to which she would always roll her eyes and laugh it off as stupid and childish. 

 

The couple matched each other’s thrusts as they climaxed intensely laying into one another softly, staying like that for a few minutes. 

 

Luffy pulled Nami with him as she draped across him nuzzling into his chest. The pair stayed silent for a period just listening to the sound of their partner’s breathing. 

 

The captain noticed his navigator hadn’t stopped shaking. 

 

“Oi Nami you’re still shaking, are you cold?” Luffy asked innocently wrapping her tighter to him. 

 

Nami could only laugh covering her mouth at his moments of foolishness that she loved so much. Luffy could only look at her with a puzzled expression. 

 

“No you dummy.” She huffed nipping him on the chin with her knuckle. “I’m shaking because you made me feel good and happy.” 

 

“Oh,” luffy couldn’t help but laugh as well at his simple-minded question. “That’s all that matters to me.” He said hugging her even tighter to him. 

 

“How did this happen Luffy? Y’know you and me? I imagined it someway, but never like this, I love it” Nami stated tracing her finger across his infamous scar. 

 

“I guess I finally realized what I care about most, and that I can’t do this without you.” Luffy said placing his forehead to hers. 

 

“I love you.” 

 

“I love you.” 

 

The two whispered softly kissing one another content to hold one another for the night. 

 

Nami would always start their intimate game giving him a kiss on his face wherever she desired; this time it was on the cheek. 

 

He responded placing one on her nose to which she giggled softly kissing him on his chin. 

 

Luffy kissed her brow softly as she released a soft sigh of contentment. The couple continued for a few minutes as Luffy waited for Nami to continue—it never came. 

 

The navigator was fast asleep breathing softly and evenly. Luffy’s heart nearly stopped seeing her sleeping peacefully next to him. He couldn’t have been more happy that she was comfortable enough to allow him to sleep with her. 

 

Luffy gently brushed the hair off her face before he wrapped the blanket and her clothes around her naked form before getting dressed. 

 

He didn’t want her getting sick sleeping out here so he stretched onto the ship, landing right outside the girl’s dormitory. 

 

The captain softly knocked at Robin and Carrot answered the door. They both smiled warmly at him moving aside for him to lay Nami in her bed. 

 

“Goodnight.” He said gently placing a kiss on her forehead even with the two woman watching, it mattered none to him. 

 

“You can tell Sanji we already ate.” Robin said offering a gleaming smile towards him. “Oh and captain, I would grab a scarf before you go to dinner.” She said bidding him goodnight. 

 

Once the door closed he panicked internally. “Shit.” He muttered trying to sneak off to his bunk to grab a scarf. 

 

“Hey idiots dinnertime!” Sanji shouted bursting from the kitchen door. “Dinner is served my sweet angels.” He sang towards the girls’ dorms. 

 

“Luffy was about to reach for the handle before everyone came bursting out meeting him on the deck. 

 

“There you are Luffy, come on let’s grub!” Usopp said wrapping his arm around his shoulder leading him down the steps before he could protest. 

 

“Damn where ya been captain?” Zoro asked Luffy arching a brow, a slight smirk accompanying his face. Luffy hurriedly told his cook the girls were staying in for the night much to his chagrin, there went his mood. 

 

Once in the kitchen Luffy covered his neck eating slowly much to annoyance of his crew mates. 

 

“Take your arm away from your neck you look ridiculous like that.” Zoro spat guzzling his sake. 

 

“Seriously Luffy bro, Zoro’s right.” Franky said continuing to eat his soup. 

 

Luffy ignored them continuing to eat while conversing like he didn’t have his arm around his neck. 

 

“Alright seriously that’s it!” Zoro stated standing from his seat. “Usopp, help me out here.” 

 

“No hold up guys—I’m your captain, I order you to— Chopper, Sanji, Brook, help your captain!” He shouted to which they continued eating thinking Luffy was hiding a bug bite or something minuscule.

 

“Just let up Luffy, we don’t hide shit remember!” Zoro said as the pair finally wretched his arm from his neck revealing light purple marks on his collarbone up to a few spots on his neck. 

 

The room was silent for what felt like a full thirty seconds before they all burst into uncontrollable laughter. 

 

“Ha! So that’s where you were, I fucking knew it.” Zoro bragged folding his arms. 

 

Usopp just shrugged, “we’ll know we know who wears the pants.” He teased seeing Luffy’s expression. 

 

“Boy you should see the look on your face—“ Sanji paused his teasing before slamming his fists on the table comically tears flowing from his eyes. “Luffy you lucky bastard, why do they grow up so fast!” He cried before smirking lighting a cigarette. “You should really see your face though.” He chuckled pointing to Luffy’s sour face only causing the group to laugh even harder. 

 

“Damn Luffy bro you must have it bad for the navigator for you to let her do that to you.” Franky laughed elbowing Brook. 

 

Brook just dipped his tea calmly. “Luffy-san, you should consider relinquishing your captaincy to Nami-san, if it already hasn’t happened already yohoho!” The skeleton chuckled pointing towards Luffy who took his roasting with a grain of salt. 

 

Chopper laughed because everyone else did. He didn’t quite understand the intricacies of the purple marks. He’d only seen them on a patient with an extreme rash. “Luffy, I could check up on you if you want, but you would just get this illness again won’t you.” The reindeer laughed joining in. 

 

‘Not you to Chopper.’ Luffy inwardly sighed chuckling in relief he was getting this over with. 

 

The crew continued roasting their captain well into the night, loudly laughing at his expense. It mattered none to him, this was a small price to pay to give Nami what she wanted—he would sacrifice everything for her. 

 

Across the way in the girl’s dormitory Robin laid in her bed reading her book but she was trying to muffled her laughs at the crew’s reaction to Luffy’s predicament. She glanced over to see Nami still fast asleep, a large smile on her face as she heard most of it before drifting to sleep. 

 

Luffy woke up abruptly as Cesar shook him on his shoulder roughly. 

 

“The horde’s movements have died down, we should proceed, to the center of the facility as planned.” 

 

“Right.” He answered running his eyes while getting into a sitting position. He wished the memories of his previous life were still happening—Instead he woke into a nightmare. He searched his coat rapidly slightly panicking that the photo was gone. 

 

Before he could say anything Cesar held out the photo to him. “Sorry, you were resting, didn’t want in flying off.” He said handing it back to him. 

 

Luffy gently grabbed it, before placing it back in its previous spot. 

 

“You miss her don’t you?” Cesar asked catching him slightly off guard. 

 

“Every second of every day.” He answered causing the clown to smirk. 

 

“She hated my guts, told me to go die somewhere. That woman had every right, for what I’ve done in my past. I could tell she was good, and she wanted nothing more than to help people—it was...admirable.” Cesar stated as the high councilor lit a cigar. 

 

“You sure it’s the best time for that?” The clown asked raising an eyebrow at the rubber man. 

 

“It’s never a bad time. Cesar...thank you for your words. You’re not cowardly or useless like I previously thought, you’re alright in my book. I’ve done terrible things too, it’s to not late to turn it around. That good, admirable woman you spoke about was my everything and I’m making the world better in her remembrance.” The high councilor spoke puffing his cigar before offering it to Cesar. 

 

He took it graciously puffing on the pristine tobacco. “Damn good stuff sir.” 

 

“The best, now let’s get movin.” He said taking his cigar back. 

 

The pair of former enemies made their way through the ventilation shafts climbing carefully over the endless amount of biters. The wails and bone crunching could still be heard as they journeyed further on. 

 

Cesar took the lead remembering the layout of the place he took a mental image of. 

 

“It’s dead ahead.” Cesar said pointing toward the end of the shaft. The pair could see a bright light at the end of the vent, it contrasted the dim lights of the other rooms. 

The grate fell loudly on the ground as Luffy kicked it forcefully. A moment later the pair jumped to the floor examining their surroundings. 

 

It was a smaller room compared to others but still large enough to roam freely. 

 

“My god, look at all these books... these must include the history of the entire world, even the hundred year void.” Cesar spoke shoving interesting books into his endless bag. 

 

Luffy approached the only book that mattered; The holy bible. It stood placed on a golden stand with a light shining down to extenuate its holiness. 

 

The high councilor moved to grab it before a male voice caught their attention. 

 

“I see you finally made it.” The figure said appearing from the door behind them. 

 

“Who’s this weirdo supposed to be?” Cesar said barley acknowledging his presence still trying to collect books. 

 

“Who are you?” Luffy questioned glaring at the tall man. 

 

“My name doesn’t matter, I am simply nothing but God’s holy servant.” He answered holding a distress beacon up to them. 

 

‘Emergency broadcast... all citizens....stay away...biohazard...requesting assistance...chemical spill...Emergency broadcast’

 

“So it was you who sent the beacon, what was the point of all this?” Luffy asked crossing his arms. “You got a lot of good soldiers killed today.” 

 

The man simply grinned stepping into the light. He wore only white pants and boots with his exposed torso and neck covered in handmade cross marks. 

 

Man this guy really is a freak.” 

 

“What’s your guess on him?” 

 

Cesar contemplated for a second before responding, “he’s obviously not a celestial, probably some crazed ex-Navy soldier who fed into the bullshit of the celestials’ beliefs, contorting them into his own fucked up ones.” 

 

“Makes sense.” The high councilor concluded. 

 

“I didn’t expect you to bring an intellectual friend, he’s right you know.” The man’s expression grew dark as he dropped the carefree attitude. “Did you know you killed my family that was staying in Mariejois, I’ll take a wild guess and say you didn’t. You destroyed God’s holy monument and established yourself as a deity to the world—for that and murdering all I care about you will die.” The man cackled stepping further into the light. 

 

“I understand your pain. The reason I destroyed that place was because of what I lost. I get your need for revenge all to well, but it doesn’t explain your reasoning for turning the entire facilities’s survivors into those things, that’s a far worse than anything death could offer.” Luffy said approaching the man to stand only a few feet away. 

 

“Ah, those are God’s creations... his will so to speak.” The scarred man spoke raising both his hands in the air. “These magnificent creatures will start the word again anew, cleansing the world of its impurity.” 

 

“Convert to the Lord’s will high councilor and be redeem your sins and you just may get into heaven.” 

 

“How do I get there! What do I need to do?!” The high councilor shouted earning a laugh from the deranged ex-Navy soldier. 

 

“It’s impossible unless HE allows it. If you are truly worthy, the new gods will seek you out during judgement day allowing your entrance into heaven. It’s either that or you die while your soul is purified, only the purest of the pure get in. Other than those two ways are the only way, now repent your sins.” The scarred man cackled. 

 

“I’d rather reign in hell than serve in heaven.” Luffy smirked earning a frown from the religious nut as he grit his teeth in anger. 

 

“You devil scum, the almighty one would never accept the likes of you.” He spat charging the duo. 

 

Cesar pulled out his revolver shooting him square in the chest while Luffy ran him through with his flaming scimitar-like blade. 

 

“See you in hell.” Luffy said matter o factor as the man sunk to the floor. 

 

“You got all the essentials?” He asked over his shoulder to the clown, receiving a thumbs up. 

 

“Good make sure to grab that one.” Luffy said pointing to the grand Holy Bible. Cesar snatched a dozen or so more valuable books before heading toward the exit. Luffy made sure to stomp on the distress beacon laying on the ground before exiting with Cesar. 

 

The scarred ex navy soldier hand twitched slightly toward the destroyed beacon. 

 

“What way?” Luffy asked incinerating a host of biters as they lunged toward the duo. 

 

“This way.” Cesar said running down a hallway leading to a stairwell. The two leapt by the railing landing on the ground below. 

 

“The elevator should be dead ahead.” Cesar stated as the pair made their way into the large room. 

 

“Woah, this place...this level one— the reactor room.” Cesar couldn’t believe the large drop below them descending into nowhere— he would hate to fall into the abyss. 

 

Luffy led his ally past through the maze of the machines as they were about halfway to the other side. Loud yells and wails caused the duo to turn around. 

 

The biters pursued relentlessly entering the machine maze, runners growled furiously trailing them. 

 

Luffy’s dragon form made its presence felt, pushing the runners back with a flap of his massive wings. Wasting no time he slashed the runners legs off before impaling them through their skulls now shifting his attention to the incoming horde. 

 

Cesar created space for the high councilor dual wielding his firearm and blue sword. Biters dropped like flies around the clown as he shot the swarm down like target practice. 

 

A loud roar broke the pair from their slaughtering. They took to the air escaping the horde for now. 

 

The ex navy soldier with scars appeared in a monstrous form dwarfing the horde. He stood about fifteen feet having a heavy build with one of his eyes sewed shut. His large eye glared at the pair as it rested on his shoulder taking up most of the room. 

 

“Do you see now what God’s blessed me with? He’s chosen me to lead the world into enlightenment, judging the worthy and unworthy—not you!” 

 

“You belong in hell, I’m going to send you there.” Luffy said charging with a flaming gear third fist. 

 

The monstrous form caught it as the fist incinerated his flesh. Feeling no pain the monsters brought the razor-edged tentacles from his hand toward Luffy. 

 

The high councilor was able to negate the sharpened tentacles surrounding his free forearm with armament haki. Luffy roughly grabbed the tentacles in his arm incinerating them in seconds —still the monster had not moved. 

 

“You don’t get it, I don’t feel pain high councilor. God commands me to condemn you to hell.” 

 

“Been there before, wasn’t a fan.” He retorted flying toward the high ceiling of the dome-like room. Before he could dodge the hand from the scarred monster slammed him into the wall. 

 

“You don’t get it, with this eye here I see all—your transgressions stop here, I will avenge my family.” 

 

Cesar stopped battling the incoming swarm, floating into the air; he knew what was required from him. 

 

“It’s over—“ out of the corner of his eye the scarred man saw Cesar dart at him at an incredible speed. 

 

“Interference with God’s work, I don’t think so!” He shot sharpened tentacles toward Cesar. 

 

The clown smirked fazing through the attack plunging the sword deep in the large eye. Finally the monster staggered back in pain letting out a painful cry. 

 

Luffy now freed from his entrapment flew at a great speed toward the vulnerable spot. Noticing his intentions the monster lunged its arm intending to impale the high councilor who swiftly dodged the attack spinning out the way expertly, while continuing to gather speed. 

 

Grabbing the sword Luffy jumped back, out of the way of the hand that attempted to crush him against its body. He stretched his hand holding the arm in place using Cesar’s sword to stab the monster through the heart while incapacitating its left arm. Cesar held the right hand stretching it out while Luffy cleaved it off using his hellfire blades. 

 

Luffy flew back to the large eye snatching the eyelid that attempted to shield it. In one swing he cut off it off before digging his flaming clawed hands into the hole in the middle of the pupil ripping the eye in half. Luffy slashed his way inside the monster’s body as he surrounded his body in hellfire. 

 

The scarred monster roared as steam exited out of his mouth, ears, and gaping eye-hole. A flaming blade emerged from his chest slicing it open as Luffy emerged letting out an enraged yell. 

 

The ex-navy soldier turned monster could only stare in horror at what unfolded. The monster fell back onto its back defeated. 

 

Luffy tossed the sword to Cesar, before they turned to head to the exit. 

 

“Where do you think you’re going... we’re not finished, I’ll make you pay—“ 

 

The high councilor impatiently signaled Cesar to throw him his sword to which the clown obliged. 

 

Luffy cut left arm off tossing it nonchalantly into the gaping eye hole as the monster laid on the ground beginning to heal slowly. Luffy’s severed arm was quickly replaced good as new.

 

The biters recognized the smell of flesh rushed toward their creator turning away from duo. 

 

The crazed monster felt curious bites on his body before they became violent and aggressive; the horde began to frenzy feed trying to get to the dismembered arm trapped in his body. 

 

“Stop you foul creatures! I’m your creator! Don’t you ever stop eating!” He couldn’t kill them fast enough as they began digging into his flesh tearing him apart quickly. 

 

The pair flew towards the exit wanting to get far away from the horrific screams of agony as the crazed man screamed for mercy from his unresponsive Lord. 

 

Luffy and Cesar finally made it to the short hallway leading to the elevator that went straight to the surface. 

 

“Wait... high councilor.” Cesar said halting the rubber man’s stride.

 

“Whatever it is it can wait.” 

 

Cesar shook his head rolling up his left sleeve. “No, it can’t... one of the fuckers caught me napping when I saw you get plastered on the ceiling.” The nite mark already began to bruise as the blood dropped onto the ground.

 

“I’m sorry.” Luffy offered. 

 

“Don’t worry about, I saved the leader of the free world— a small redemptive act I’d say.” Cesar smirked showing a thumbs up. The clown tossed a sack of books at his feet. “You’ll need those, they’ll prove invaluable to you on your journey forward.” 

 

Luffy pulled out another cigar as Cesar slumped against the hallway wall. 

 

“Take this, figured you like ‘em.” Luffy smiled taking a seat next to his former foe as the clown happily smoked the cigar. 

 

“I hope you find a way there, to reunited with that woman.” Cesar spoke while staring off at the distant biters who feasted on the corpse of their former master. 

 

“I hope so too.” Luffy sighed leaning his head against the wall. 

 

Cesar pulled out his revolver checking the chamber; one bullet left. 

 

“You should get outta here, I want to end it before those things get me— I ain’t becoming one of em.” Cesar said glancing back at the high councilor.

 

Luffy stood up abruptly. “Enjoy the cigar, and Cesar, thank you—your not all that useless.” He smirked before grabbing the bag of valuable books heading for the elevator. 

 

“High Councilor!” The Clown shouted catching his attention. “See ya in hell.” 

 

“Yeah.” Luffy smirked back entering the elevator. 

 

Once the elevator door closed Cesar was grateful to have his last moments on earth in peace. The horde began to stalk their way towards him after finishing the latest meal. 

 

The clown continued to smoke the cigar inhaling his last few puffs nearly finishing it. Putting the gun to his head his life flashed before him. The pain of being abused early in life, being experimented on for entertainment, bringing his pain to others, the inexcusable sins he committed— he truly deserved to rot in hell, right now he wouldn’t want it any other way. 

 

The biters were now only feet away as the Cesar said his last thoughts thinking of his loved ones and the respect he earned from his former enemy turned ally. The last three months under the Regime rule were some of the most peaceful he’d ever lived—he wouldn’t have wanted the outcome to be any other way, he deserved death. However he saved the high councilor knowing full well the world needed its leader to continue prospering. Perhaps he had changed, it was a shame it was too late and he was about to die. 

 

His cigar finished as it fell to the ground. The bite wound pulsated as he started coughing, his time was near. The horde approached him as they made their way into the hallway now standing above him. 

 

Cesar raised his gun to his temple once again. “You won’t get me you ugly motherf—“

 

Luffy’s eyes remained hidden under his hat as the elevator made its way up to the surface. A loud bang rang echoed through out the facility signifying Cesar had taken his life—it was an honorable death rather than becoming apart of the horde. 

 

The elevator didn’t take much longer to get to the surface. Luffy slung the large bag of books over his shoulder flying out of the same hole in the wall he made on his way in. 

 

Flying past the mist he could see the skyline started to come into view. It was barley dawn as the sun just started to rise. At least ten Regime ships waited behind the one he previously visited when he first arrived. 

 

Luffy landed on the head vessel meeting with the commanders from the ten ships. 

 

“High Councilor’s back!” The room rushes to him bombarding him with questions. 

 

He held his hand up silencing them. 

 

“Set explosives on every corner of the island, and in the two service elevators, after I’ll take care of the rest. Also hold these.” He said tossing a heavy bag on a commander causing him to wheeze as he caught it. 

 

A lone commander questioned the high councilor stepping up to him. 

“What about the survivors sir?”

 

“There are no survivors.” 

 

“B-but sir we can’t just—“ Luffy grabbed him by the collar lightly slamming the commander into the wall not intending to hurt him but to intimidate. 

 

“When I tell you to do something, I mean that shit.” He said releasing the man. 

 

“Yes sir.” He bowed slightly before heading out with the other commanders following his orders. 

 

He stopped the commander holding his books. “Send those to the council chambers in the royal city.” He commanded and the soldier nodded hurriedly exiting the room. 

 

Hordes of biters crowded the elevators waiting to get on. Their attention was caught by glowing dynamite as the timer counted down with only seconds remaining. The swarm let out loud wails before being consumed in flames. 

 

The island went up in flames as it started to slowly descend into the water. 

 

Luffy in his dragon form once again put his hands together before spreading them apart. “Lanza Del Infernio!” He shouted chucking the cerulean and black sphere toward the center of the island. 

 

The Regime ships watched as the island became engulfed in hellfire intensifying the explosions. Luffy watched satisfied as the island crumbled sinking into the depths of the water. 

 

The former straw hat captain knew those biters were a serious threat. He never feared an enemy but he did fear their capabilities on other defenseless people. In a matter of hours those things could take out the world’s population. They were truly the ultimate killing machines; they never slept, ate, showed fear, and had superhuman strength and stamina. In a horde it was almost like he was powerless, he wasn’t even sure hacking off a limb and his healing factor would save him from a bite. If it was true that they were the almighty’s creations, he would have to research and find a way to the afterlife sooner then later. 

 

Without a second thought he flew back toward the capital, creating a boom in the clouds. 

 

A/N: Next— An unexpected vicious enemy challenges high councilor Luffy for the throne.


	18. King’s Dead

The day after the eradication of the underground facility, the high councilor found the Regime mothership sitting in the private dock far below the high palace. Luffy landed on the private massive platform near the peak of the palace. He and the councilmen used it for training and sparring purposes mostly, or simply a lookout to check the progress of incoming and disembarking vessels.

 

He didn’t break his stride as he pushed the double doors to the palace open heading toward the throne room located a flight of stairs below. Luffy’s high councilor jacket trailed him as he turned the corner at the bottom of the stairs heading down the grand hallway.

 

The council stood up abruptly as the large doors were thrown open revealing their leader. He stalked his way toward the high throne at the top of a staircase, towering above the other seats; even Katakuri’s.

 

Fatigue began to set in as Luffy slumped into the uncomfortable seat. “I trust everyone had a nice few days off.” He said yawning loudly.

 

“I know I did, do you know how long its been since I got laid.” Ace said smirking towards the others.

 

Luffy waved his hand dismissively, he wasn’t in the mood for shenanigan talk. The council shook their heads trying to mute the deadman.

 

“Son, you still haven’t talked about the events at the Navy underground facility, we’ve heard nothing about the garrison, or the citizens.” Dragon exclaimed standing from seat.

 

“It’s all in the report, you’ll each get a chance to go through the details on your own time, I’m not in the mood to discuss it.” Luffy spoke signaling Raleigh to begin their discussions for the day.

 

Dragon wanted to retort before sitting down abruptly, his son’s mind was made up and there was no way to change it.

 

Raleigh cleared his throat before beginning. “Nothing out of the ordinary so far, for once everything seems all quiet. The first annual Regime coliseum games was a critical and commercial success, the nations that attended and those that tuned in live, collectively earned us an unprecedented amount of beli, Dressrosa’s economy...”

 

Luffy stopped listening after he heard the ‘E’ word, politics and all the other stuff bored him. He glanced around the room noticing his councilmens’ expressions.

 

Sabo looked jovial like he could barley sit still in his seat—Luffy figured it must’ve been his new girlfriend Carina. Luffy knew Koala was an integral part of Sabo’s life, that he did not intend to replace her officially anytime soon, but he did need someone to comfort him; it was understandable.

 

Borsalino was listening for the most part. He looked focused more on the ground and his golf swing then the meeting—practicing his motion in his chair looking in the far corner of the room imaging he drove an invisible ball in the distance.

 

Marco multitasked listening to Raleigh speak while sipping his coffee in one hand and reading the newspaper in the other. Luffy groaned imagining himself trying to do that, he could barley focus on one thing now.

 

His father eagerly taped his foot and his fingers on his chair, waiting for Raleigh to finish. The man always loved when it came for his turn to address the council; Luffy swore the old geezers were competitive even at their age.

 

The high councilor slightly smiled seeing Bartolomeo teased the council’s newest member Coby. Luffy had a pretty good guess as to who Bartolomeo was talking about seeing the frustrated expression of Coby. It was good to see his two youngest members from previous opposing sides with equally contrasted beliefs become close friends; it was the epitome of what the Regime preached—unity.

 

Katakuri seemed happier? Even under his wraps he could see the slight smile accompanying his features. The leader of Totto Land must’ve had a good day off based on the way he was petting his loyal friend Hattori.

 

A small frown accompanied his features seeing his Grandpa Garp with his hands folded in deep contemplation. The old man usually laughed loudly showing his signature grin like his own—it began to worry Luffy.

 

Ace movements were mirroring his;scanning the room for anything interesting. Their gazes met for a split second before giving a wave. He was glad to have his eldest brother back with him. Ever since Ace resurrected, Luffy slowly started to feel himself reflect more on his actions.

 

Raleigh finished speaking finally taking his seat. Dragon sighed heavily making sure the room heard it as it echoed off the walls—earning a frown from Raleigh.

 

“Politically I believe the best move is to appoint your own providence commanders...” Dragon started before Luffy mentally checked out hearing the ‘P’ word.

 

The meeting ended an hours late as Luffy gave the order for everyone to disperse. The emperors would be returning to their respective territorial capitals later that night. While He, Ace, Garp, Dragon, Raleigh, Bartolomeo, and Coby would stay put. The council agreed to meet once every two months was reasonable enough to discuss matters unless ordered otherwise.

 

“So you heading back tonight? Your lieutenants are expecting ya. ” Sabo said adressing Borsalino who still practiced his golf form swinging an invisible club watching the invisible ball fly off.

 

“Huh?” Borsalino questioned to caught up in his hobby. “Yes I am, I recruited the leaders of the disbanded new pirate alliance: Kuzan, Donquixote Doflamingo, Dracule Mihawk, Gekko Moriah, Buggy the Clown, and Crocodile— I look forward to distributing their territories to assist the countries in prospering.” The sharply dressed man muttered something about installing a private golfing green when he reached his headquarters.

 

“Sounds good Borsalino, how about you Marco?” Sabo asked the blonde emperor as he finally looked up from the newspaper.

 

“Well as you know being an emperor has its many perks. We were able to track down the fourteen former Whitebeard division commanders like myself: Diamond Jozu, Flower Sword Vista, Blamenco, Rakuyo, Namur, Blenheim, Curiel, Kingdew, Haruta, Water Buffalo Atmos, Speed Jiru, Fossa and Izo— plus a host of others that served under the greatest man I’ve ever known.” Marco spoke sipping his tea.

 

“Damn straight the best ever!” Ace shouted. “I’ll be over to visit everyone soon! I can’t wait to see the look on their faces when I scare the living shit of outta them.” The deadman couldn’t contain his enthusiasm at prancing his former Whitebeard comrades— they were still very much his family.

 

“How bout you big guy you heading back tonight too?” Ace asked addressing Katakuri as the men took a few steps back when he approached forgetting just how tall he was.

 

“Yes. I long to see my family once again, and I know my younger brother Cracker is hating being in command, he’d rather gorge himself all day then be in command.” Katakuri said smirking.

 

“We know exactly what you’re talking about.” Ace and Sabo stated in unison.

 

“What are you guys talking about?” Luffy asked on cue walking toward the group.

 

“Nothing to concern yourself with brother. So how bout we grub, I’m starved.” Sabo said gesturing the high councilor to follow him.

 

Luffy glanced back at Garp who still hadn’t moved from his seat still in deep contemplation. “I’ll catch up.” He added before the doors closed leaving only him and his grandfather in the massive throne room.

 

“Grandpa,” Luffy said putting his hand on his shoulder, “something troubling you?”

 

Garp barley noticed his grandson’s presence, finally breaking free from his trance. “I’m fine grandson, it’s just... I can’t help but feel I’m failing you, ”Rare tears pooled around his eyes, “I nearly cost us the royal sector three months ago, I nearly led you into a death trap two nights earlier, and I failed in protecting your family...” His grandfather grasped his the bridge of his eyes trying to hold it together.

 

“You didn’t fail anyone, especially me. Without your guidance, I wouldn’t be here right now. I was ready to stay out in the country on some island, hiding from the world drowning in my sorrow forever—you changed that, for that grandpa, I can’t thank you enough.” Luffy spoke squeezing Garp’s shoulder reassuring he wasn’t at fault for recent occurrences.

 

Luffy continued, “In truth I still felt I haven’t recovered and I probably never will. My soul still feels broken gramps...even after all we’ve done for the world, it doesn’t matter to me, nothing really does anymore.” Luffy said as his grandpa stood up embracing him.

 

“I know it still hurts and I wish I can tell you it will go away, but it never does. You know the family is always here for you, I’ll be here for you, long as old age don’t get me.” Garp smirked patting Luffy on his shoulder.

 

“Na, your way too stubborn for old age to be the death of you.” He stated earning a smile from the old man.

 

“Thanks Grandpa, go ahead and eat, I’ll be down later.” Luffy said watching Garp exit the room.

 

The high councilor let out a heavy sigh slumping his chair. ‘I know it still hurts and I wish I can tell you it will go away, but it never does.’ The words his grandpa spoke ran through his head causing him to grow weary.

 

Luffy despite the fatigue of his recent ventures had no intentions to eat or sleep. After escaping the facility he didn’t want to touch meat for a few days due to the horrific nature of the incident. Sleeping either eluded him completely or brought back happier memories that only further caused him pain. What he said to his grandpa only reaffirmed what he’d known in his mind; nothing really mattered to him anymore— in his latest escapade he nearly threw away his life recklessly. She defiantly would’ve beat him to a pulp if she ever found out what he attempted to do, he desperately wish that was the case now. Sighing loudly once again he exited the throne room heading for his chambers.

 

On the way over the high councilor greeted passing officers and soldiers before reaching his office. His work was never truly done, something always required his attention. A few books caught his eye, the Bible had a lone sticky note labeled throughout. Kuma and Raleigh must’ve already annotated the books early this morning—those two were life savers.

 

He eagerly grabbed the book flipping to the lone sticky note marked with red marker. Hurriedly flipping to the page he read from top to bottom coming across the highlighted verses: “(20) as it is my eager expectation and hope that I will not be at all ashamed, but that with full courage now as always Christ will be honored in my body, whether by life or by death. (21) For to me to live is Christ, and to die is gain. (22) If I am to live in the flesh, that means fruitful labor for me. Yet which I shall choose I cannot tell. (23) I am hard pressed between the two. My desire is to depart and be with Christ, for that is far better. (24) But to remain in the flesh is more necessary on your account. (25) Convinced of this, know that I will remain and continue with you all, for your progress and joy in the faith, (26) so that in me you may have ample cause to glory in Christ Jesus, because of my coming to you again—Philippians 1:20-26” Luffy finished recounting the verses leaning back in his chair. He wasn’t the smartest man in the world but he knew this didn’t help him in the way he wanted. What proved interesting was the repetitive mentioning of the Gods returning to earth. The scarred ex navy soldier, Doflamingo, and this verse all pointed towards a return. He wondered if it could be this Christ Jesus the book talked about. The answer disappointed him, it was the same as it had been before; the afterlife was inaccessible.

 

A knock on the door got his attention as he yelled for them to enter.

 

Silver Kings Raleigh greeted the high councilor settling in the seat across from him. “Since I knew you eating, I figured you wanted to get right to work.”

 

Luffy nodded at the older man who read his thoughts so well. “From reading what you highlighted I understand now; you don’t find the new gods, they find you. Although I don’t understand this verse completely, who is this Christ Jesus?” He asked earnestly.

 

Raleigh leaned back in his chair prepping an answer, “Well that’s a tough one, but from my understanding,” Raleigh put his hands under his chin before continuing, “ He’s human manifestation of God, he lived some time ago—making allies among people who barley knew him and gaining followers who witnessed his miracles; quite similar to someone I know.” Raleigh said smirking.

 

“So he is the Almighty One?”

 

“Yes and technically no, the almighty is three entities in one. The Heavenly Father who reigns in heaven imposing his capabilities on earth, then there’s Christ who like I mentioned before is the power of God in a human body, and lastly the Holy Spirit, which is the will of God living through true believers of him, carrying out deeds he deems worthy in his name.” Raleigh spoke earning a nod from the high councilor.

 

“Makes sense actually.” Luffy scratched his chin in amazement. “Does it say when his human form is set to return? All I ever hear people tell me is the new gods are going to return to impose heaven’s will on earth, is there no way to tell when?”

 

Raleigh shook his head before answering. “I’m afraid not, it could be days, weeks, or even years— although if people have been mentioning it to you, I’ll find out more information— I apologize if the answers you seek are vague.”

 

Luffy waved him off, “No, you did well, this is more than enough— at least now I know what I’m up against.”

 

Raleigh stood up stretching. “Anytime high councilor, I’ll still try and dig something up by day’s end. Well, its been a long trip so I’m going to rest for awhile—old geezers need sleep ya know.”

 

“Yeah, yeah see ya tomorrow geezer.” Luffy said as the door shut behind the silver swordsman.

 

Luffy got up stretching as well heading out the large glass doors adjacent to his desk. He stepped out seeing his growing Mikan trees that stood over eight feet growing exponentially well. The only people ever allowed to enter here besides him were the occasional gardeners, botanists, dendrologists who were paid fittingly to keep it in perfect order.

 

He approached the central tree examining the twelve foot tall giant, large bright oranges dangled from it almost ready for harvest. The high councilor rarely ate delicious the fruits. He tended to save them for the capital’s orphanage that Curly Dandan was in charge of, making sure the orphans always had access to the best nutritious food available.

 

Luffy yawned loudly falling under the shade of the branches inhaling the garden’s sweet scent—it was truly the only place he slept peacefully. Though unintended sleep overcame him in minutes from exhaustion, as the last thing he saw before passing out was the oranges he cherished greatly.

 

In the city below, busy streets crowded to the brim with citizens going about their business. Among them a cloaked Arlong made his way towards the palace bypassing citizens who shouted their discontent at his slow movements. The fishman paid no attention to the bustling restaurants, crammed shops, loud taverns, and lively events that surrounded the capital’s atmosphere. Even he had to admit the city was unlike anything in the world seen previously or currently.

 

However coming to the capital city he had one goal, to face the high councilor and take the throne by force.

 

Arlong branches off heading down a distinguished paved road leading to the high palace gates, distancing himself from the crowds. A large gate halted the fishman in his tracks, Regime elite guards confronted him.

 

“Turn back sir, if you have complaints, suggestions, or miscellaneous reasons—contact the Human Resources offices on the south west side of the city, they’d be happy to take your walk in.” The commander said crossing his arms.

 

Arlong ignored the petty talk, lifting the hood off his face.

 

The soldiers drew their weapons immediately recognizing the infamous pirate who remained on their unregistered list. In response to their hostility Arlong held his wrists for them to cuff.

 

A large grin appeared on his face as he was taken into custody being searched before being hoisted into the palace.

 

“High Councilor! High Councilor! High Councilor!” A soldier yelled repeatedly refusing to step into the garden.

 

Luffy appeared groggily in an instant. “This better be good.” He said rubbing his eyes tiredly having just woken up from a peaceful place.

 

“Arlong turned himself in, he seeks an audience with the council.” The young officer said before running toward the commotion in the hallway.

 

It didn’t make sense to Luffy why he would willingly turn himself in just be potentially executed or be thrown into the newly reformed super max security prison, Impel Down.

 

Luffy arrived in the council chambers taking his seat on the throne as the other council members began to arrive one by one loudly conversing amongst themselves.

 

“Did any of you know about this?” Luffy asked the room to which they all denied having any prior knowledge of his arrival; it was spontaneously random, just like he assumed.

 

“What the hell do you think that fishman fucker wants? He walked into his deathtrap.” Ace spoke taking his seat.

 

“If he thinks he’s joining, he’s sorely mistaken—we should just off em.” Sabo said venomously, remembering the story Nami told him when she was fixing Luffy’s hat in the Polar Tang’s infirmary. Arlong was her once enslaver and he knew Luffy would never let him join, much less live in peace after this.

 

The doors opened revealing Arlong led by several elite troops. The guards left the room as quickly as they entered leaving the fishman to his fate.

 

Arlong examined the room full of the Regime headquarter leaders. They could execute him at any time, he needed to proceed with extreme caution.

 

“Don’t waste our time, if you’re here to register it will under strict restrictions and guidelines, if you refuse you’re going to Impel Down— what’s your answer?” Luffy asked folding his hands in front of him.

 

“I came to challenge you for the throne high councilor.” Arlong said getting right to the point.

 

“HA! Brother don’t listen to this asshole, just lock ‘em up or execute him, don’t make a difference to me.” Ace exclaimed glaring at the stoic expression of Arlong.

 

“You think you can waltz into our HQ and demand a challenge from the high councilor? I didn’t think fishman were this stupid.” Katakuri spoke crossing one leg over the other.

 

Bartolomeo chuckled pointing at the cuffed Arlong. “You really shouldn’t have come here, you’re just throwing your life away, not that I’m complaining or anything.”

 

“I accept your challenge.” Luffy said earning surprised looks from his councilmen. If Arlong was willing to fight to death for the throne then he would accept, looking forward to ending Nami’s previous enslaver’s life.

 

The fishman smirked as the guards were called back in by Coby. Everyone in the room made their way towards the dueling platform near the peak of the palace.

 

Ace stopped Sabo on the way to the platform as the others went on. “Are we really going to let him challenge baby bro for the throne?” He asked the emperor who in turn nodded.

 

“This is personal, either way there is no way our dear brother is losing this.” Sabo exclaimed folding his arms.

 

Ace shook his head. “That’s not what I mean, something’s been off with him, we haven’t been keeping a good eye on him lately.”

 

Sabo nodded in agreement. “I’ve seen the shift in his mood this morning, usually he would be the first one to the dining hall. I assumed it was alright since he reunited with his friends but—“

 

“But,” Ace continued his brother’s thought already knowing what he was saying, “his sorrow or pained expressions still remain or if not gotten worse.” Ace said a little grimly. Both those brothers knew the reason why.

 

“As brothers we have to unyielding faith, you taught us that, we have to trust he’ll deal with this—business as usual.” Sabo spoke setting his hand on the translucent dead man’s shoulder.

 

Ace smirked before turning walking with Sabo toward the platform wrapping his ghostly arm around his brother’s shoulder. “Business as usual.” He repeated.

 

The two combatants readied themselves on the opposite side with the council with the exception of Raleigh gathered on the observation deck only a few feet above the entrance being able to see the entirety of dueling platform.

 

A regime soldier handed Arlong a spear by Luffy’s order. He snapped the double sided spear in half shortening the strike zone and slicked the blades in water attempting to shield them from the death-dealing chaos flames. After lunging the short spear a few times becoming comfortable with the grip he removed three large pills from his shirt pocket popping them in his mouth.

 

“No interference, I want this to be honorable.” He commanded addressing the council; they could nod reluctantly, ultimately respecting his wishes. Arlong couldn’t help grin widely overhearing the high councilor’s remarks.

 

The two foes came face to face only standing only feet from each other.

 

Arlong examined the high councilor that the world idolized and the world beating councilmen followed devotedly. He looked relatively the same in appearance however his eyes were a completely different story. The fishman heard stories throughout the world of the brutality and unmerciful cold-hearted killer he’d become. His eyes now didn’t reflect the stories, he could see sorrow and a hint of sadness leaking through his soul; the dangerous look he had when they first faced was non-existent—the fishman laughed loudly to himself knowing the reason behind his pain, earning bewildered and confused looks from all around.

 

“What the hell’s so funny?” Luffy asked earnestly.

 

“Just excited for the duel is all.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

Raleigh watched the exchange between the two with intrigue. He didn’t quite know the history between the two but he did know Luffy’s former navigator was formerly enslaved by the fishman in her years back. The swordsman could only guess what horrific things Luffy was going to do the fishman. However one thing bothered him, Luffy’s demeanor greatly contrasted to how he’s seen him previously. Raleigh could sense the lingering pain behind the fierce look in his eyes. He glanced at the high councilor as Luffy nodded to him signaling he was ready.

 

“Begin.” Raleigh said slamming his sword on the ground signaling the pair to start.

 

Wordlessly the two charged at one another exchanging blows as water enhanced spears met fiery bladed ones furiously. Arlong took the the aggressive approach trying to back down the high councilor aiming to maim his legs; Luffy  
countered every strike expertly.

 

Arlong threw a swipe to his legs causing Luffy to jump over swiftly readying his defensive stance once again as Arlong threw a kick towards him to which blocked easily. Not wasting anytime Arlong began furiously throwing overhead slashes toward Luffy who blocked the incoming strikes. The high councilor finally emerged from his stance becoming the aggressor as the two clashed their blades together coming to a standstill, attempting to push each other back.

 

The council watched in awe as the two combatants went back and forth each becoming the aggressor as their blades clashed rapidly.

 

Arlong brought powerful overhead strikes trying to break Luffy’s defense to no avail. As the fishman prepared to strike again, Luffy quickly dodged to left as Arlong missed embarrassingly being swept off his feet by Luffy’s outstretched leg.

 

Laying on his back Luffy held the fiery blade to the fishman. “Yield!” He yelled.

 

Arlong simply laughed. “What’s with you huh? I’ve heard the stories, you’re a butcher now, I should’ve been dead by now— don’t tell me you still think your a good guy? Not after all you’ve done, she would never look at you the same again.” The fishman chuckled seeing Luffy’s guard drop slightly at his words.

 

The steroid using fishman rolled out of range of the blade hopping up to strike the high councilor. Luffy was able to parry the watered spear’s attacks slicing the side of his Arlong’s face.

 

Arlong sneered, wipeout his face with water cooling off his cauterized wound. “You know she used to cry for a savior to come and rescue her at night—then you came along, getting her killed.”

 

The words struck Luffy in the heart like a sea prism bullet. Arlong word’s made him start to stagger slightly as the fishman began an assault once more catching him off guard.

 

Luffy came back in the moment just in time, regaining his sense as the two clashed blades, before Arlong swung the blades upwards connecting a kick to the high councilor’s chest sending him on his back.

 

Quicker than a flash he was on his feet attacking with an unbridled rage. Arlong smirked at the powerful but unorganized strikes placing a well timed slash on his ride quad bringing him to a knee.

 

“Snap out of son!” Dragon shouted knowing exactly why his son was struggling with the battle. Easily he knew his youngest boy could turn into his dragon form and end the fishman with a flick of the wrist. However his son’s mind wasn’t in the fight; his body was but his mind certainly drifted elsewhere—Dragon just hoped he wouldn’t lose his spirit.

 

“Dammit brother, what the hell are you doing?” Sabo asked to himself looking at the duel as the combatants clashed. Sabo somewhat flinched at the loud grunt of pain his brother gave out after receiving a slash across him abdomen. Even Katakuri shifted in his seat as Luffy’s left arm was sliced slightly but the high councilor paid no mind to his injuries, still aiming to strike his opponent.

 

“No matter what you do, her death will forever be on your hands, and that’s what kills you inside—your responsible for your own misery. The worst part is she loved you.” Arlong’s words made Luffy’s blades disappear as he aimed a flaming strike toward the fishman.

 

Arlong grinned sensing the disorderly strike. He stepped forward plunging the spear into Luffy’s abdomen.

 

The entirety of the council stood up ready to intervene sensing the high councilor was in a perilous situation.

 

Luffy fell to a knee stopping the spear from stabbing him again. Arlong threw two hard fists sending him reeling on the ground.

 

“Get up, get up.” Ace growled seeing Luffy receive another strike to the face sending back on the ground. It hurt him to see his brother get bested this way, he knew something was wrong with him.

 

“This is for my crew, and Arlong Park.” The fishman spoke raising his sword above the man. Luffy rolled out of the way dodging the spear that planted in the ground.

 

Still on a knee, he wheezed trying to recover from the attacks. Deep inside his mind, he was elsewhere from the duel. The words Arlong spoke to him rang through his head. Everyone seemed to know it was his fault, he didn’t deserve any of this. His fighting spirit began to wane, even if he won the battle it would bring him no solace. She wasn’t coming back and there wasn’t anyway to enter the new God’s domain—he ignored the voice that spoke still lost in his thoughts.

 

“Is this your high councilor? The one who’s supposed to lead the world into the future. A man who can’t get past his own sorrow, that has no desire for any of this!” Arlong shouted towards the council who were standing at full attention, wanting nothing more than to rush to Luffy’s aid.

 

Luffy heading enough threw an enraged bladed swing at Arlong as he hooked Luffy’s shoulder with one arm while striking him in his abdomen wound with the other.

 

“Is this your high councilor?!” He asked throwing a knee to the downed Luffy’s temple sending him on his back.

 

“Come on brother!” Sabo yelled loudly being held back by Marco.

 

Bartolomeo nearly had tears in his eyes watching his hero get beaten down brutally. “I-is there anything we can do Raleigh-sama?” He asked looking to the swordsman who continued to watch the scene morosely.

 

“HIM?!” Arlong shouted pointing to the downed high councilor as he attempted to get up. “He’s supposed to protect you! The people of the world.”

 

Luffy attempted to charge Arlong being swiftly lifted onto the fishman’s back as he stepped over to the ledge as Luffy struggled in his grasp.

 

“Wait!” Sabo yelled.

 

“Luffy!” Dragon and Sabo shouted.

 

“No!” Ace shouted as the council witnessed Luffy get thrown off the ledge falling lifelessly into the ocean far below the palace being swept up by the crashing waves.

 

The councilmen stood still shaken by what they witnessed. Their high councilor was defeated swiftly by an enemy who used the most brutal tactic, attacking his vulnerable heart. It sickened and angered them that the fishman would dishonorably use those tricks.

 

Sabo turned to Ace who was already gone heading off to retrieve their brother.

 

Arlong approached the council standing in front of them. “Now, I’m your king.” He smirked addressing all of them.

 

The commander of the elite squad shakily approached the fishman placing the high councilor coat onto Arlong’s shoulders.

 

“It’s time to remake the world in my image, come we have work to begin as I announce my presence to the world.” Arlong bragged flexing his arms.

 

Raleigh stepped up keeping his composure. “Forgive us, but we need a day to prepare for perpetration to announce your leadership, surely you understand...high councilor.” The words came sourly out the swordsman’s mouth.

 

Arlong nodded. “Meet me in the throne room, we have much to discuss, I have big plans.” The fishman cackled being lead by the soldiers into the palace.

 

Dragon turned to his son’s and father addressing the council. “We need to have faith he’ll return, that wasn’t enough to kill my son.” Dragon spoke a little glumly before brushing past the others.

 

“He’s right, we need to buy time until he returns. We just have to go along with that bastards mad schemes for a night.” Garp spoke following his son into the palace.

 

“You heard them, hold steady.” Raleigh added hoping to lift the shocked and dejected faces of the council. With a loud sigh the swordsman followed the pair, soon the rest of the council followed heading to the false meeting.

 

Sabo waited for Ace to return until the late afternoon began to approach, Ace finally emerged— wearing a solemn expression.

 

“Where is our baby bro Ace?” Sabo asked frantically.

 

Ace shook his head, I searched everywhere and I found nothing. At least I know he didn’t sink or float out to sea, I made sure. Our best chance is that he drifted toward the fisherman villages on the north side of the island.” Ace said placing a hand on the glum man’s shoulder. “Remember what you said brother, we need to have unyielding faith he’ll return soon—business as usual right?”

 

Sabo examined his brother’s hopeful expression before sighing. “Business as usual, he will return.”

 

The two brothers embraced as best they could feeling the loss of their missing brother.

“What kind of older brothers are we?” Sabo asked glaring at Ace’s back as he watched the sea hoping to see Luffy re-emerge.

 

“I know what you mean, he was suffering so much under the surface. I was worried to much about myself I hardly considered what state of mind he was in.” Ace stated still looking at the sea.

 

Sabo joined him before continuing. “He lost his fighting spirit today, his mind was somewhere else despite his body being present. Our brother... he’s suffering so much.”

 

Ace looked at his brother who he could see was nearly in tears. Despite not physically having a heart, the deadman was very capable of emotions.

 

“He’ll be back brother, and when he does In done screwing around for good. I’ll have my occasional fun, but I have to rededicate to being by his side full time, he needs it—now I know that.” Ace spoke breaking Sabo from his sorrow.

 

“You’re right, I can always hand over Dressrosa to—“

 

Ace cut him off. “Na brother, you know Luffy wouldn’t want that. We just need to keep a better eye on him from now on.”

 

Sabo nodded in agreement turning his attention back to the sea, as the two continued watching the waves crash into the rocks where Luffy disappeared.

 

“It just had to be the only bastard in the world that could get to Luffy like that.” Sabo spat.

 

“Yeah, its too much of a coincidence to be random.” Ace said as the two took seats back on the observation deck waiting for the return of their baby brother.

 

The two brothers soon fell asleep leaning on one another for support wishing Luffy would return wrapping them in his arms showing the two his goofy smile.

 

After dismissing the meetings Arlong met a soldier who were instructing the gardeners which Mikan trees to were ready for harvest.

 

The fishman’s presence caused the pair to jump back.

 

“H-high councilor... we were just preparing the shipments.” the female soldier said hurriedly trying to pass him.

 

“Where are you going? I didn’t dismiss you.” Arlong said grabbing the pair by their arms.

 

“What is this place?” He asked the gardener knowing he visited the place previously.

 

“The previous high councilor’s garden...In remembrance of his friend.” The gardener answered.

 

Arlong’s smile grew deviously. “Burn it all.” He said causing the two to step back from him.

 

“Sir we cant these go to the orphanage—“ Arlong snatched the woman and the male gardener by their collars.

 

“You dare deny the high councilor’s request. When I tell you to do something, you fucking do it.” He barked throwing them on the floor.

 

The pair reluctantly doused the serene trees in gasoline before lighting them all on fire.

 

Arlong watched with delight as the trees burned brightly igniting the night sky, the flames reflecting off the demonic fishman’s eyes— he successfully destroyed the previous ruler’s most valuable treasure.

 

The pair slowly back away from the monster, with the female soldier ready to defend the frightened gardener with her life. She silently prayed wherever the true high councilor was; that he would return.

 

Nojiko and Genzo sat comfortably eating dinner reading the statistics of their fisherman business. So far the island was stocked with more than enough and their next shipments were due at the end of the week.

 

In exchange for the surplus of fish the business provided to the island and throughout the kingdoms, their offshore village prospered tremendously, gaining new citizens each day. Some from far off lands looking to experience the city but at a distance. Some sought to escape the busy city life, while others wanted to own property out in the country, while holding a steady income that wasn’t farming.

 

Genzo dropped his glasses rubbing his eyes taking a break from work. He began to eat the freshly made salmon. “Wow Nojiko, I never thought I’d say this but this wonderful.” He smiled enjoying the meal.

 

Nojiko only smiled in return still reading the financial reports. “You don’t have to tell me old man, I hated cooking but someone has to do it.”

 

The two continued to eat serenely before being interrupted by a series of loud knocks.

 

“Who the hell is that? Couldn’t it wait till morning.” Nojiko groaned heading for the door.

 

“Whatever it is tell em to wait.” Genzo said stuffing his face with rice.

 

A worker was out of breath hunching over from running to their house. Nojiko rolled her eyes at the young man who was ready to throw up on their doorstep.

 

“Hold on, I’ll get you some water.” She said as Genzo ignored the situation nearly choking from the excess amount of food he attempted to swallow. Nojiko helpfully dropped a glass in front of him as he hurriedly gulped the water down saving his life.

 

“Here.” Nojiko handed the glass to young man.

 

After he had his fill he shouted to the both of them telling them to come to the shack on a few hundred meters from them—apparently his grandfather had found something.

 

Genzo and Nojiko followed the man at a leisure pace arriving in a short amount of time.

 

“Grandfather show them.” The young man stated to the old man who rose from the rocking chair he had out of his porch.

 

The elderly fisherman disappeared into his barn, re-emerging seconds later carrying out a large cart he held on his back.

 

Nojiko and Genzo approached the back of the cart apprehensively, gasping when they saw the unconscious form of Monkey D. Luffy.

 

“Boy...” Genzo said barley above a whisper.

 

“Luffy...” Nojiko gasped brushing the unkempt hair out his face.

 

“Where did you find him?” Genzo asked folding his arms. He now realized whatever happened the situation was dire.

 

The young man spoke for his grandfather who returned to his rocking chair.

 

“We found him floating with his wings down shore, he’s alive but barley. We kept him in the barn to cool him off... and he came with this!” The young man ran behind his grandfather’s rocking chair grabbing a straw hat that finished drying off. “Here.” The young man said handing Nojiko the unscathed hat.

 

“Kid how would like to earn a week’s pay?” Genzo asked to the enthusiastic young man. “Bring him to our home.”

 

The boy nodded immediately grabbing the cart. “I’ll be back soon grandpa!” He shouted over his shoulder to the old man who continued to happily rock in his chair.

 

The trio successfully carried Luffy to the guest room laying him on the bed. Genzo gave the boy his money before sending him off.

 

“What the hell happened?” Nojiko asked examining his wounds that began to turn purple from bruising. The woman began to bandage his unconscious body as Genzo leaned on the wall in silence, contemplating the situation.

 

They needed answers but it wouldn’t happen unless he awoke. There was no way of telling when, they had to patiently wait.

 

“Boy, what happened?” Genzo spoke solemnly before exiting the room with Nojiko. All the pair could do was wait for him to awake, if he ever did. That night the two couldn’t sleep, their thoughts filled with their former potential in law, wondering how he ended up being the high councilor to washing up unconsciously on the north shore—all they could do is wait, as the two finally passed out not bothering to go to their respective rooms; opting instead to wait for Luffy in the living room, keeping a close eye on him.


	19. Episode of Nami—The New Gods

Nami still couldn’t believe what she’d heard days ago from the woman who woke her up for which felt like ages ago. Although in this new life the passage of time didn’t work the way it did back home—she assumed it’d only been a couple of days. 

 

The orangette wiped her brow continuing to add pristine marigolds, cosmos, zinnia flowers to her luxurious garden and small Mikan trees next to them. 

 

She didn’t leave her assigned house much since there wasn’t any need to. The former straw hat navigator had everything she could’ve ever wanted at her home. Food service men and women delivered anything that was desired. Everyone she met always greeted her with a smile and a polite conversation—it was all strange. A completely different world than the world than the one she’d previously lived on. 

 

Nami sighed dusting off her pants before heading off into the house. She couldn’t imagine a more peaceful life than this, however she missed all her friends dearly. Nami couldn’t help wondering what all them were up or if they were still sailing on the Sunny. The last memories she had were fragmented, only coming to her while she slept. 

 

Turning the knobs on the bath she stripped completely before stepping in the bubbly tub, sinking until only half her face remained surfaced. She let out another sigh enjoying the warmth and relaxing comfort the bath brought her. 

 

“Nami!” The woman yelled causing Nami to nearly fall out of the tub. Seeing that she almost scared Nami to death the pink haired woman apologized furiously. 

 

“Seriously stop sneaking up on me like that, and how did you get in here?” Nami questioned wrapping the towels she had placed around her body and hair. 

 

The woman apologized again, holding up a pair of keys causing Nami to sigh audibly again. “Ah cheer up, I thought we could have a day on the town.” She smiled earning one back from the navigator. “Come on I’ll pick out the outfit!” The woman said dragging Nami by her wrist toward her bedroom closet ignoring the orangette’s protests. 

 

Minutes later the pink hair woman with a braid and Nami made their way onto the golden streets of pristine city of the afterlife. The streets made of gold shone brightly on the ground while the jeweled buildings made Nami’s eyes sparkles with wonder. Citizens passed by the pair waving while singing merrily, praising their protectors; the new gods of the realm.

 

The notion of heaven is one of singing and rejoicing about the almighty in a “new heaven and a new earth.” It reflected the Celestial Dragons’ roots in their faith because this new heaven contained a capital city called The One City; it has a wall and twelve gates, and on each gate is the name of one of the tribes of species along with an angel. There are also twelve foundations, one each for the twelve apostles. The size of the One City: fourteen hundred miles square with a two hundred -foot wall. The structure itself is made of all kinds of precious stones, some of which have not yet been identified on earth. There is a river of “the water of life,” which flows from the almighty’s throne at the center of the city, and trees of life line the banks of the river and produce fruit every month. Believers will have the almighty’s name written on their bodies, and all pain, tears, and death will disappear forever. 

 

Everything amazed Nami who continued walking with her friend passing by all sorts of shops which contained every clothing item and exquisite jewelry; it had been the first places she checked during her first days there. 

 

“Ya know, you been looking out for me this whole time and never told me your name.” Nami stated toward the woman who seemed wrapped in her own thoughts. 

 

“Oh,” she smiled gleefully. “Scarlett.” 

 

“Much better,” Nami said returning the smile, “again I appreciate you taking care of me Scarlett.” 

 

The older woman shook her head. “Not a problem Nami, I’m happy to do it.” Scarlett said jovially. Although the past few days were great she couldn’t help but wonder why the woman was helping her so much and not everyone else; Nami assumed she must’ve been assigned to help because of her being new. 

 

“Nami?” Scarlett asked seeing that the younger woman stopped seeing Nami lost in her thoughts. “Everything alright?” The older woman couldn’t help but be concerned. 

 

“Oh of course, I’m fine,” she lied hiding it with a smile, “I was just wondering if I’d be able to see my friends again?” She asked hopefully already assuming the answer. 

 

Scarlett shook her head sadly, “I’m sorry but they are on earth, there is no possible way to get there from here.” 

 

“I see.” was all Nami said as the pair began to walk through the golden streets again. The thoughts of all her adventures ran through the younger woman’s mind even as people walked by greeting the pair. This place was a paradise, holding every desire she could’ve ever wanted—except her crew. 

 

“What were they like?” Scarlett questioned hoping to cheer the navigator’s mood by talking about those she held dear in her previous life. Scarlett could only imagine the stories Nami had, having known who she was before previously meeting her. 

 

Nami recounted the straw hat crew to Scarlett while she listened intently while the navigator fondly strolled down memory lane. The straw hat’s sounded like a crazy bunch, but they were family—it was no wonder why she wanted to return to her previous life. 

 

“They sound like good people, you must’ve cared about them a lot.” Scarlett giggled seeing Nami’s fond expression in remembrance of her memories. 

 

“Yes I still very much do, I can’t hope but wonder if I ever will see them again.” Nami said with a softness. 

 

Scarlett didn’t have the heart to really tell the navigator the truth, that no matter under any circumstances would she be able to reunite with her old crew. 

 

Nami missed everyone dearly but none more than the rubber straw hat captain himself Monkey D. Luffy. She couldn’t help wonder what he was up to at the current moment—hopefully running around like usual. Most nights she would dream she was falling into a bottomless pit with Luffy pursuing her relentlessly, wrapping his arm around her waist safely before it all faded to black. 

 

“Nami? You alright, you’re blushing.” Scarlett pointed out with another giggle. “Did you have someone special?” 

 

The memories flooded her mind rushing a mile a minute. Luffy placing his hat on her for the first time declaring no matter what they’d always be friends. Being painfully separated on Saobody and their reunion, to the moment they reunited on Zou, the fiasco in Totto Land when he first came back to the Sunny after his fight with Katakuri, Luffy’s eyes finding hers when he woke up making sure she was the first thing he saw, him saving Carina and her from Gin Tesoro, the first night they gave themselves to each other after the battle against Blackbeard, and the wonderful month leading up to the fateful day at Mariejois. One painful memory from that month flooded her mind as she collapsed to her knees clutching her the sides of her head to stop the reminiscing. 

 

“Nami! Nami!” 

The last thing she heard was Scarlett’s voice before it faded to black. 

 

The Thousand Sunny sailed furiously toward the outskirts of Mariejois, about halfway through the journey. It was the second night after Luffy consumed the cosmic devil fruit much to her dismay and disapproval, but Chopper and Luffy guaranteed their navigator everything would be fine. 

 

Nami and Robin had come from their rooms after getting dressed after a relatively long and quiet day, thanks to a certain captain not being awake. She missed the ruckus he stirred up on the ship, everything was too silent for her liking. It wouldn’t be long now, he would be awake the next morning, so she wanted to stay with him until then. 

 

When the pair of straw hat ladies reached the deck they were greeted by the chef. 

 

“My darlings!” He greeted with heart eyes. “Allow me to make you some drinks.” The chef said with a smile. 

“Thank you Sanji, could you bring it to the infirmary, we’ll be visiting Luffy for awhile.” Nami said returning the smile. 

 

“Yes, we haven’t seen him in nearly two days, it’d be nice to see his face.” Robin offered a smile of her own. 

 

Sanji suddenly turned serious which was unusual when he was around his two favorite crew mates. “Come on ladies, I insist, I’ll make you anything you want.” He spoke stepping past the two gesturing them to follow him. 

 

“Alright, alright we’ll be there in a minute. I just have to check on Luffy.” Nami insisted heading for the infirmary door. 

 

Before she could clutch the knob, the chef grabbed her other wrist gently. “Chopper’s busy, he really doesn’t want to be bothered.”

 

The two became suspicious of Sanji’s outward demeanor, he was treading lightly trying to hide something.

 

Nami wasn’t having it, she snatched her wrist away before turning the knob. “I need to see him.” She repeated. 

 

“What’s going on Sanji?” Robin asked looking toward the chef who only had fear in his eyes anticipating the next few moments. 

 

“Ladies please don’t—“ before he could utter another word he heard the two of them gasp at the sight on the medical table. 

 

Luffy laid on the bed still in a medically induced coma. Chopper stood on a tall stool next to Luffy’s head barking orders at the others. 

 

Usopp was holding a Ferno Bag Resuscitation mask pumping furiously on Luffy’s mouth. Franky was prepping the emergency defibrillators in the corner, while Brook held a stethoscope with a neonatal chest piece to Luffy’s chest. Zoro was busy pushing the captain’s chest trying to force oxygen back into him. 

 

Nami and Robin looked in horror at the dire situation their captain found himself in. 

 

“His Heart is giving out, Brook go prepare the emergency adrenaline!” Chopper barked with authority. 

 

Zoro glanced at the door briefly frowning at the sight of the horrified expression of his female crew mates. 

 

“DAMMIT COOK, YOU HAD ONE JOB THEY DONT NEED TO SEE THIS!” Zoro shouted with all his might continuing to look at the monitors which began to flatline. 

 

“We’re losing him!” Chopper screamed at Franky who was getting the defibrillators charged up. “Usopp keep pumping air, don’t stop whatever you do.” 

 

Nami rushed over nearly knocking Usopp over. “Chopper what’s happening?!” 

 

The reindeer ignored the frantic woman, Sanji had one job and one job only. He couldn’t help glance at the pair as Chopper witnessed Robin start to sob in the corner of the room. 

 

Sanji lightly grasped Robin’s hand and wrapped his arm around the woman’s shoulder leading her out of the room to which she immediately went. There was no way he could Nami out of the infirmary if he intended to keep his life. A woman should never witness something like this especially with the bond the two shared—it pained him to watch.

 

“Luffy! Luffy!” She yelled over and over to the unresponsive captain as the monitors flatlined indicating Luffy’s heart stopped beating. Nami’s eyes widened as she took a few horrified steps back, Luffy was leaving them; leaving her. 

 

“FRANKY DEFIBRILLATORS NOW!” Chopper screamed at the top of his lungs. 

 

Usopp removed the ferno bag to allow Franky to work. 

 

Franky rubbed the two paddles together before checking the monitor making sure they were ready. He placed the two paddles on Luffy’s motionless body, one on his sternum and the other on his apex. “I’m clear, your clear, we’re all clear.” He said mostly to himself making sure everyone stood back. His eyes met Nami’s briefly nearly causing his heart to break in half, witnessing her devastated terrified look. 

 

The defibrillator monitor beeped in a high pitch frequency indicating the ideal charge was met for defibrillation. 

 

“Clear!” Franky shouted pressing the paddle’s buttons sending a shock wave through Luffy’s body. Everyone stared at the unresponsive monitor as it still remained flatlined. 

 

“Give him another one!” Chopper commanded as Franky did as instructed sending another electrical shock into the captain’s body—the monitor remained unmoving. 

 

“Usopp bring him more oxygen.” Chopper said calmly as the sniper inflated the bag roughly as his eyes remained determined not to let his captain die on the infirmary bed, he’d dare not look the navigator’s way. 

 

Sanji came back in taking the adrenaline shot from Brook before handing it to Zoro. 

 

“Just tell me when Chopper.” Zoro spoke not taking his eyes off Luffy. The monitor was still flatlining making him grow more worried by the second. 

 

“Luffy!” Nami shouted bumping into Zoro and Chopper clutching his face in her palms. “Don’t you dare leave us, don’t leave me...” she said softly letting tears fall onto his still form. “Please don’t...I love you Luffy, I can’t live without you please!” She clutched at him trying desperately to hold him. “Please come back...” 

 

The crew looked away in mourning at the desperate pleas of the navigator declaring her love for their captain. Zoro couldn’t take anymore of this, he did sympathize with Nami’s feelings but now was not the time, it didn’t help Luffy’s situation. 

 

“Dammit, Robin!” Zoro yelled for the archeologist who rushed into the room still sobbing from the ordeal. 

 

Nami could feel Usopp and Sanji trying to gently try to pry her off the unconscious body of the straw hat captain. She roughly pulled away from them still clutching onto the man she desperately loved. 

 

“Don’t you dare try and take me away from him.” She growled as the two men backed away fearing her vicious look, not wanting to put their lives at risk. 

 

“Nami...” Robin spoke placing her hand on the navigator’s back softly. “Please, let them work, he’ll come back—I promise.”

 

The orangette jumped into Robin’s waiting arms finally letting her emotions out as she collapsed into the older woman. 

 

“Come on, we’ll wait outside.” Robin whispered leading Nami out the room with her. 

 

Once they exited the room Chopper let out an exhale, ready to use their trump card. If this didn’t work, he feared this could be the end for their captain. 

 

“Ok Zoro, give him the shot.” Chopper said as the swordsman injected the hypodermic needle in Luffy’s vein. The monitor spiked for a brief few seconds before flatlining again. 

 

“Fuck, one more time Franky full voltage!” Chopper commanded trying to ignore the frantic skeleton who started pulling at his hair assuming the worst after the failure of the adrenaline shot. 

 

“Clear!” Franky shouted clamping the paddles on Luffy’s chest as his body sprung forward from the high voltage. 

 

The crew in the room looked at the monitor with hope expecting the flatline to resume to a standard heartbeat—their hopes were crushed as the monitors beeping continued loudly. 

 

A few agonizing seconds past as the only sound that could be heard was the noisy monitor and Nami’s loud sobs.

 

“Shut it off!” Zoro shouted causing Chopper to switch the machine off. Sanji knocked over a tray of medical supplies off the counter as it clanged loudly against the ground. 

 

The crew in the room remained silent watching the still body of Monkey D. Luffy as his heart gave out from trying to assimilate two devil fruits. The men all went to different corners of the room slumping to the floor in sorrow trying their hardest to keep the tears from falling. 

 

A few more agonizing seconds passed before an all to familiar voice broke them out of their sorrowful mood.

 

“Hey, why is it so quiet in here. Jeez, I’m hungry as hell, is there any meat in here.” 

 

Usopp shook his head letting his tears finally fall. “Great now I went crazy, Im already hearing my deceased captain’s voice.” 

 

“Deceased? What the hell does that mean?” Luffy asked sitting up slowly rubbing his eyes groggily. 

 

“LUFFY!” Chopper screamed jumping onto his face holding on for dear life. “You idiot don’t ever do that again!” He said punching the captain in the chest repeatedly. 

 

“Cut that out, stop hitting me.” Luffy whined completely unaware of what he put his crew through.

 

“LUFFY!” The crew in the room crushed the captain in a hug suffocating him beneath their weight as he wheezed for air. 

 

“Great to see ya captain!” Zoro said tightening his hold. 

 

“Luffy-bro!! This is super!” 

 

“Ah Luffy! Good to see ya bud!” Usopp said squeezing his shoulders. 

 

“Luffy-San, this is...is a miracle! Yohoho!” 

 

“Hot damn you cheeky bastard, it’s good you’re awake finally.” Sanji smirked. 

 

“Too tight..” Luffy wheezed deflating into the bed. 

 

“Come on guys enough with the hugging, I was only asleep.” He yawned before falling back into the pillow. 

 

Sanji lit a cigarette grinning at his revived captain. “Yeah something like that.” He said ecstatic to see Luffy well enough to talk cognitively. 

 

“Hey Sanji, I’m hungry you got any meat left?” 

 

The chef immediately perked up. “Hell yeah I do, I’ll make as much as you want tonight and some ice cream sundaes!” 

 

“Woah thanks Sanji, you’re the best chef in the world.” Luffy spoke chuckling. 

 

“Damn right, I’ll get started right away.” 

 

The chef froze mid-stride forgetting about the two ladies of the crew for once. They sat outside currently unaware of the situation. Slowly he reached for the doorknob poking his head out. In the corner bench at the end of the hall he could see Nami resting on Robin’s shoulder as the two awaited the news. He thanked whatever gods existed that it was positive news. 

 

“My dears, someone just woke up and wants to see you both.” He said offering a smile. 

 

The two woman came into the room slowly as he held the door open watching their opposite reactions. Nami stood in the far corner of the room watching Robin embrace Luffy tightly, excited that he was doing well. 

 

Chopper did a final check up on Luffy checking his vitals and heart rate—everything checked out. 

 

Zoro couldn’t help notice Nami’s aloof reaction to their captain’s reawakening. He sighed audibly knowing that this was a concern when the pair first took the next step in their relationship. Nami made her feelings clear in front of all of them. It was a blessing that Luffy pulled through, he truly had the luck of the devil—there was no telling if he didn’t make it how she would’ve reacted if this was her reaction now. 

 

“Come on guys, let’s give the captain his rest—he had quite a nap.” Zoro said pushing the crew out the door. No one dared to disturb Nami, who didn’t acknowledge their passing presences as they exited the room—her bangs hung lowly covering her eyes and guarding her expression. 

 

Luffy yawned loudly thinking he had the room to himself. The only thing on his mind at the moment was meat and sundaes being prepared, though it was strange he didn’t see Nami; he assumed she went to sleep already. 

 

Before he could lay down he heard light footsteps approach him in the darkened room. 

 

“Nami?” He questioned noticing her even with the lack of light. 

 

Nami didn’t answer him, she just kept walking towards the bed slowly. 

 

“I’m glad to see you, I thought you were asleep. I had the best dream it was abo—“ 

Luffy was interrupted by Nami punching his arm hard causing him to look up at her. 

 

“Nami?” He asked again wanting to reach out to her. In response she pushed his touch away punching him in the arm roughly again.

 

There was a few moments of silence before she started pounding on his chest with her small fists causing him to flinch slightly from surprise. 

 

“You idiot, idiot, you stupid stupid, idiot!” She yelled not bothering to stop her assault. 

 

He continued to let her unleash her rage out on him as he caught her wrists. “Did I sleep too long, I’m sorry...I..” 

 

“How could you do that to me? Do you like seeing me suffer for you? How dare you put me through that!” She yelled hitting on the arm one more time. 

 

“Ah, Alright that one hurt.” Luffy whined rubbing the sore spot near his shoulder.

 

“I don’t care!” She yelled losing her temper. Nami’s worst feared scenario had nearly come true it was painful to even think about now. 

 

Luffy was beyond confused at this point. The last thing he remembered was her pressing her lips to his telling him to wake up soon. 

 

“Whatever I did...I’m sorry, please tell me what I did...I’m not asking you to forgive me, but please tell me...” he begged seeing the sorrow in her eyes, he hated seeing her not smile. 

 

Nami couldn’t hold it anymore, she collapsed into his chest sobbing roughly, letting all her emotions she pent up. Luffy became bewildered, he never heard her cry like this before, it was far different from anytime previously.

 

“Nami...” he said softly wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her into the bed placing her on his left side. “I’m sorry.” Luffy repeated. 

 

“How could you do that to me...” she sobbed into his neck clutching his shoulders. 

 

“What happened?” Luffy asked placing his lips at her forehead inhaling her sweet scent, he missed her being by his side. 

 

Nami leaned up to look at him examining his face making sure he was truly back before roughly kissing him. 

 

“Your back...” Nami said breaking the kiss with a slight smile before settling back into him. 

 

“Where did I go?” Luffy asked not taking his eyes off her as she traced his scar lightly. 

 

“You...” the words were caught like a lump in her throat as she couldn’t speak but he needed the truth. “Died Luffy, your heart gave out and the crew resuscitated you.” She said the tears threatening to come back. 

 

“I...did.” He contemplated for a few moments before speaking. “I know it must’ve been the worst thing for you guys, especially you Nami, I’m so sorry I put you through that.” He really was an idiot for putting the woman he loved through such an ordeal. Taking a second fruit had monumental risks yet he ignored all the warning signs giving into his pride at her expense. Luffy let out a sigh holding her closer knowing why she was so upset with him, if she wanted to stay mad forever he would completely understand. 

 

“Why do you make me worry so much? I thought...I thought I lost you this time.” Nami truly looked distraught after his near demise. 

 

“You won’t lose me Nami, I’ll always come back like I did this time.” Luffy reassured rubbing circles on her back as she began to calm down. 

 

“You’re my strength Luffy.” She confessed looking toward him once again before continuing. “Back on Zou, I felt so powerless when we watched Sanji get taken by Capone Bege and the Fire Tank Pirates. I knew if you were there you would’ve risked yourself to make sure that never happened—for anyone of us. That’s why I love you. When you finally arrived I felt rejuvenated like I had my superpowers back, you are my strength Luffy.” Nami repeated laying into him. 

 

“As you are my strength Nami.” He said as she glanced up at the captain. “During my battle with Cracker and especially with Katakuri I was fighting for everyone and myself, but seeing you before the fight it gave me all the motivation to remember I had to come back to you, to focus on the fight and battle till my last breath about what I cared about. I barley defeated Katakuri with a well timed punch to the sternum.” 

 

Nami could only sigh softly content to hear his confession similar to hers. “You really were thinking of me weren’t you? When you came back to the ship you woke up wanting to see me first.” She said matter o factly. 

 

“Eh?...” he shifted slightly flushed. “You remember that?” 

 

She rolled her eyes placing a soft kiss on his cheek. “Of course, it showed how much you care about me.” Nami feared for him after he ordered them to smash all the mirrors wondering how he would come back. The navigator also heard of Big Mom’s strongest sweet commander and his undefeated battle record, among his respective crew, them man was invincible—until he ran into her Luffy. 

 

“Shishi, like when we first saw each other back when you were stealing treasure off the navy ship.” He said pulling her closer if it were possible. 

 

Nami lightly gasped blushing slightly, “Y-you remember that?” 

 

“Yup, I thought you were a petty thief back then, nothing’s changed.” Luffy said playfully grinning. Nami held onto him tighter appreciating his words. 

 

She pinched his nose playfully. “A petty thief that stole your heart and I just so happen to be the only one that can lead you through the world’s oceans.” 

 

“You’re the only one I want to lead me through the world.” Luffy spoke pulling her chin to look at him. 

 

“Don’t ever leave me.” Nami whispered crashing her lips against his as they snuggled closer pulling one another closer. 

 

Luffy yawned again before speaking tiredly. “Nami...I’m sorry, do you still love me?” He asked placing his hand on her cheek softly. “I understand if you don’t anymore...” The captain’s sorrowful look caused Nami to gasp inaudibly as she placed her forehead on his. 

 

“Don’t ask stupid questions Luffy. I’ll always love you, even if you... end up hating me...” she said a little glumly matching his mood placing her hand on his strong one.

“Nami, I could never hate you... how can you even say that? I’ll always be yours even if you don’t want me, I won’t find someone like you, I don’t want to ever try and find someone as irreplaceable as you.” He said causing Nami’s heart to beat double-time. She feared he would grow sick of her and toss her aside someday leaving her for someone far more beautiful. After he said those words to her all those fear disappeared into nothingness, they were foolish thoughts. 

 

The two cuddled together silently holding onto one another fearing to let go. 

 

Feeling fatigued Nami watched as his breathing became even and he fell into a light sleep. The navigator held her ear and hand to his heart making sure it was still beating every second. She couldn’t help smile at his light snoring, her everything was truly back. 

 

Nami couldn’t help lay sweet soft kisses over his face as he woke up glancing over at her as she continued. 

 

“Nami...” he said softly still half asleep. 

 

“Sorry for waking you...I just missed you so much and I’m glad your back, I love you Luffy, forever and always.” Nami exclaimed claiming his lips softly. 

 

“I love you too, you will always be my heart.” Luffy said placing her hand over his strong beating heart before quickly falling back into his slumber. 

 

Nami held onto him tighter draping her leg over him refusing to let go. 

 

Awhile later Robin and Sanji opened the door.

 

“Hey you guys got your food— well that was fast.” The chef smiled seeing the peaceful couple at ease. 

 

Robin placed extra pillows and blankets onto the infirmary bed tucking them in. “Goodnight you two.” She winked before warmly smiling toward the chef. 

 

The two exited closing the door softly behind them leaving the pair to their slumber. 

 

The very next morning Nami woke up early to find Luffy was no longer next to her. The orangette looked around frantically before locking eyes with Robin. 

 

“Morning Navigator.” Robin chuckled noticing her panicked expression. “He’s out on the deck.” The demon child anticipated the younger woman’s incoming question. 

 

The pair went out to the deck to see Luffy training intensely drenched in sweat. His tired and weary look from the previous night was replaced by a fierce determination. Nami could only watch in awe admiring his half-naked torso while she leaned against the doorway. 

 

Robin nudged her friend to approach him as he continued striking the practice dummies laid about on the grass. 

 

“Luffy” Nami called out as he turned to face her. 

 

“Hey Nami, your up.” He observes offering a grin. 

 

“I could say the same, your feeling okay?” Nami asked wondering if he truly was. Last night he seemed barley conscious and she thought it’d be at least a few days before he moved again. 

 

“I feel better than okay, I’ve never felt better in my life—never stronger than I do now.” Luffy said looking his navigator in the eyes—she could tell it was the truth.

 

“See” he offered showing her his hand. “Remember how I could only produce small red flames, look at this.” Cerulean and Black flames with small light particles swirled in his palm resembling the cosmic devil fruit he consumed. “It was successful, we did it.” Luffy smirked seeing her expression light up. 

 

“I’m glad, at least it’s over now we can focus on the upcoming task.” Nami smiled linking her arm with his.

 

“You’re Right, breakfast!” Luffy shouted happily heading for the kitchen. 

 

A hard tug at his ear stopped him in his tracks. “Ow, hey I need to eat I’m so hungry.” Luffy whined trying to trot towards the kitchen unsuccessfully as his ear stretched. 

 

“No, I don’t care how much stronger you’ve gotten, you’re getting cleaned up before we eat.” Nami scolded dragging him toward the men’s dormitory. 

 

The crew couldn’t help chuckle listening to the couple’s antics while consuming their breakfast. They were glad things were back to normal for the most part after the close call. The straw hats were glad to not lose one of their own—if they did, the crew couldn’t help but wonder if they’d survive it. 

 

“Nami! Nami wake up.” Scarlett called out causing her to open her eyes slightly. 

 

“Luffy...” 

 

“No...sorry.” Scarlett said dropping her head sadly at the woman’s musings. 

 

“Scarlett? Where am I?” Nami asked remembering her past life and the near traumatic event that unfolded on the sunny. 

 

Nami grasped her flat stomach finally remembering her planned motherhood before her demise. Sorrow overtook the young woman once again as tears spilled onto the grassy area they sat on. 

 

Scarlett could see her the younger woman’s mood start to falter again. She helpfully soothed Nami, rubbing her back in circles. 

 

“Please, I need to see Luffy one last time— is there any possible way I can.” Nami managed to say through her tears. 

 

Scarlett sighed, “No Nami it isn’t possible, I am sorry.” 

 

Nami nodded understanding her situation, she hugged her knees to her chest feeling alone. She wished Luffy would surprise her like wrapping his protective arms around her waist like always. 

 

“Would you mind leaving me alone.” Nami said turning her head away from Scarlett. 

 

Scarlett sighed heavily again refusing to leave the navigator side. “I don’t want to leave you alone, you shouldn’t be right now.” 

 

Nami frowned seeing that the older woman wasn’t going anywhere, and she’d rather not be alone at the moment. The pair enjoyed a silence for a time watching bystanders go about their daily lives singing merrily. 

 

Scarlett feared this situation would happen when she encountered Nami. Her memories came back sooner than expected prompting a sudden sadness, she died too young. Usually people that came to the afterlife were joyful, having lived a fulfilled life, raising a family, and leaving their loved ones in a content state as they departed. 

 

“At least tell me why you care about me so much. What the hells so special about me anyway? Why not go help someone else?” Nami questioned slightly irritated that she hadn’t received any helpful answers yet. 

 

“I know you can’t return to earth, but I think after sometime, you’ll start to like it here.” Scarlett said offering a cheeky smile. 

 

“No” Nami responded flatly. “I want to see my friends.” She deadpanned turning her gaze away from Scarlett. 

 

Scarlett sighed audibly before standing up offering her hand to Nami who only stared at it sheepishly. “I don’t feel like going home yet, I’ll stay here for awhile.” The navigator huffed watching the autumn leaves fall onto the grass. 

 

“I’m not taking you home, I’m taking you to find some of the answers you seek.” Scarlett spoke seriously still holding her hand out. 

 

Nami stood up abruptly. “Is it possible then? To see Luffy?” She asked clutching Scarlett’s hand softly. 

 

“You’ll find out soon enough.” In a flash, Scarlett wrapped her arms around Nami’s torso extending her angelic wings before taking flight with a screaming navigator in her arms. 

 

The ladies flew for miles in the clouds taking in the view of the endless majestic city as it gleamed brightly in the sun. Soon a fortress far taller than any tower on earth came into view. Nami gasped audibly seeing how gargantuan the fortress was up close. In terms of scale nothing she’d ever seen came close to it, not even in fairytales. The peak of the castle stretched far higher than the pair flew, it wouldn’t surprise her if the top reached the sun. 

 

Scarlett flew lower past the massive gates landing at the grand entrance lined with gold and jewels. 

 

“What is this place?” Nami asked in amazement taking in the extraordinary views. 

 

“The home of the rulers of this domain, on your world they’re known as the new gods.” Scarlett spoke heading toward the entrance. 

 

“There’s no guards or gates, thats unusual for a fortress, especially if they rule this land.” Nami pointed out observably. 

 

Scarlett smiled slightly hearing the navigator’s mood brightening, if only slightly. “No crime, no battles, no need for security, and no one would dare enter here unless invited.” 

 

“So we were invited here?” Nami asked crossing her arms. 

 

Scarlett’s smile grew seeing the remarkable woman in action. “You’re correct, we were invited—now come on.” 

 

Nami reluctantly followed Scarlett as the woman’s wings vanished back into her body amazingly. 

 

“Does everyone get wings like that?” Nami questioned still astonished something like that existed. She’d seen it on Doflamingo’s subordinate, Monet at one time on Punk Hazard but that was from rare experimentation; the green haired woman nearly became a bird in the process. The wings Scarlett dawned were less bird like and more angelic. 

 

“In time.” Scarlett answered before they walked in silence opening two large double doors gesturing Nami inside. 

 

A short old man with glasses was busy reading reports on his desk before noticing the women approach him. 

 

“Scarlett, you’ve returned and you’ve brought a friend, a beautiful one at that.” He added a little perversely. 

 

Scarlett rolled her eyes ignoring his usual behavior. “Are they in?” 

 

“Actually yeah, they’re in the dining hall. The far end of the hall.” He said pointing before returning to his work. 

 

“Hey wait!” He shouted pausing their stride. “Your friend has to wait here, she can’t go in.” 

 

“It’s alright she’s with me.” Scarlett winked. 

 

“Oh yeah? What’s your name girlie?” He asked folding his arms defensively. 

 

“Nami.” She answered plainly causing him to uncross his arms before getting back to work, a strange gleam in his eye. 

 

“My mistake, my mistake, go on ahead ladies.” He said hiding a smirk under his large beard. 

 

Scarlett and Nami strolled down the hall leisurely heading toward their destination. Nami broke the silence turning to look at the woman at her side. “That old guy acted strange, does he make mistakes often?” She asked curiously. 

 

Scarlett offered a half smile. “Yes, sometimes he can be a little forgetful.” She said before chuckling. Satisfied with the answer Nami began to laugh softly as well. 

 

The pair finally reached the door before Scarlett stopped to look at the navigator. “Be mindful of your words, remember these are a bunch of prideful gods not mortals, they rule this domain.” 

 

“Of course, I just want answers.” Nami said innocently causing Scarlett’s heart to flutter knowing what was on her mind—she wished to be reunited with her beloved captain. 

 

Scarlett opened one of the doors holding it open as the two ladies stood in front of the long table housing the table full of gods stuffing their faces with mountains of food. They didn’t notice the pair’s arrival continuing loudly conversing with one another. 

 

Nami wasn’t sure what to think of the group, despite the god status none she’s seen far more imposing and intimidating god-like figures in her life, they looked like average people. The only one that resembled a so called god was the large muscular built figure sitting to the far right next to the person at the head of the table. 

 

“Scarlett, you’ve returned and you brought a guest.” The god at the head of the table said standing from his seat. “Straighten yourselves brothers, we have guests.” 

 

The table nine turned their attention toward the women who stood waiting patiently as they finished the meals. 

 

“Are you ladies hungry, we have plenty of leftovers.” The leader spoke again scratching his blonde beard. 

 

“I’m fine thank you, I just need answers to my questions.” Nami inquired stepping in front of Scarlett much to the older woman’s surprise. 

 

The blonde haired leader hid smirk with his hand before grinning. “Where are my manners, I’m Alpha, leader of the New Gods and ruler of this domain.” He said offering his hand. 

 

“I’m Nami.” She offered simply shaking his hand in return. Alpha gently kissed her knuckle before releasing her hand from his grip. 

 

At the woman’s announcement of her name the gods at the table stopped eating abruptly for a few seconds studying the orangette. The table didn’t fail to notice Alpha’s slightly surprised look either. 

 

“Well it’s a pleasure Nami, these are my band of brothers who rule over this land as well: introduce yourselves.” Alpha commanded as the brothers groaned in unison. 

 

They stood up one by one saying their names:

“Beta.” 

 

“Gamma.”

 

“Delta”

 

“Epsilon”

 

“Zeta”

 

“Xi”

 

“Omicron”

 

“Upsilon”

 

Nami and Scarlett watched as the last brother took his seat, content to return to feasting. Nami couldn’t help looking at the table imaging it was the straw hat pirate crew, she missed her friends dearly. 

 

“So your here for answers to your questions you say? Take a seat then.” The god known as Gamma gestured as he and Omicron stood up from their seats nearest to Alpha offering them to the ladies. 

 

“Sit.” Alpha gestured as he returned to his seat pouring himself a cup of wine. “What can we answer for you?” 

 

Nami glanced at Scarlett who nodded firmly, urging her to continue. “Well, what exactly is this place? It’s paradise, I assume not every one gets in here.” 

 

“Ah a fine question, this place is the afterlife. A place you go after purgatory once your life force passes on from earth.” Alpha said taking a sip from his cup. 

 

“I don’t remember being in purgatory. Why is that?” Nami questioned arching her brow.

 

“No one does, its part of the natural process. Your past life is just that in the past, we try and give people a second life not wanting them to focus on their pain from the first.” Alpha spoke leaning back in his chair placing his hands behind his head. “Anything else?” 

 

“My memories came back to me, I remember everything from my past life, I have important people I didn’t say goodbye to, is there anyway I could do that and return to earth?” Nami asked placing her hand over her chest hoping for a positive answer. 

 

The table erupted in laughter except for Scarlett who only had her eyes closed ignoring the thunderous cackling. Even their leader Alpha was trying to hold on a chuckle at the expense of the organists who grew a shade of red from her embarrassment of being laughed at—Scarlett placed a hand on her shoulder reassuring her. 

 

Alpha held up his hand bringing the laughter to a halt. He could see fresh tears starting to spill from Nami’s eyes as she quickly tried to wipe them away. 

 

With a sigh he folded his arms before speaking. “Who do you wish to see again? Are these people so important that you wish to leave a paradise like this?” Alpha asked examining the navigator. 

 

“Yes, my friends, the straw hat pirates.” 

 

“The Who? Never heard of em.” Alpha answered kicking his feet on the table. Nami was starting to get fed up by the god’s arrogance as he used a toothpick to clean his teeth. 

 

“Woah, woah the straw hat pirates former leader and the current high councilor, Monkey D. Luffy right?!” Zeta the youngest shouted earning everyone’s attention. “He’s the ruler of the free world.” 

 

Nami nearly stood out of her seat as her heart raced at the mention of Luffy. His name came off her lips in a soft whisper. 

 

Alpha and his brother’s didn’t fail to notice Nami’s reaction to the mention of the high councilor. 

 

“I see so that was your captain, interesting.” The blonde god said smirking. “You wish to see him again.” It was more of an observation than a question. 

 

“More than anything.” She said bowing her head hiding her expression from the table. She’d give anything to see his signature smile one last time, to properly say goodbye and to tell him she loved him. 

 

“The only one that can make that happen is our father, the almighty one.” Alpha said removing his feet from the table while folding his hands over his face. He held up his hand anticipating Nami’s incoming question. “Unfortunately, not even we can access him at the moment, he only comes to us, and it’s any of our guesses when he will return—I’m sorry.” 

 

Nami’s mood grew sorrowful hearing the god’s words. “I see.” She simply stated hugging her arms, as her bangs hung over her eyes. 

 

There was a pause in the room before she spoke again. “Would you at least tell me what I’m doing here?” Nami asked softly staring at the table in front of her. 

 

“Man, discretion is not your strong suit,” Alpha smirked seeing her frown slightly before continuing, “I can’t really answer that, only you can. It may seem disheartening now, but give this place time, I’m sure you’ll end up loving it.” 

 

Nami sighed audibly before standing up. “Thank you for your time.” She said before heading for the exit with Scarlett trailing her. 

 

“Nami.” Alpha called as he finished downing the wine in his cup. “I can’t guarantee anything, but we’ll see what we can do.” He said running his hand through his blonde hair. 

 

The navigator didn’t get her hopes up just giving an acknowledged nod before leaving. Scarlett stayed back for a moment glaring at the head of the table as Alpha leaned on his fist in boredom. 

 

Once the door shut the gods began conversing loudly as Gamma and Omicron took their respective seats by their leader’s side. 

 

“Monkey D. Luffy huh?” Alpha spat refilling his golden wine cup. “Zeta! What else do you know of this mortal!” 

 

Zeta the youngest of the bunch sat with his feet on the cushioned chair scratching his head furiously. 

 

“Come on you spazzy nerd spit out.” Epsilon said elbowing his brother’s shoulder. 

 

“Ow dammit alright, alright. He’s the one who obliterated the holy Mariejois, currently has two ancient weapons in his possession, took out our first scout patrol, and most recently the facility with the last of the Celestial Dragons.” Zeta said listing the events on his fingers 

 

“False believers, fucking idiots.” Xi snorted referring to the remaining celestials that were destroyed. 

 

Zeta continued, “I forgot to mention he escaped Hell and defeated our uncle.” 

 

“WHAT?!” Alpha shouted standing from his seat forgetting about his newly filled wine cup. The table remained silent hearing of the high councilor’s impossible feat and their brother’s reaction. 

 

“I see.” Alpha calmly took his seat before taking a few drinks from his cup. “This, Luffy must not be underestimated then.” 

 

“I’ll take care of him.” Delta said as the group turned their attention to the middle of the table. “Shouldn’t be a problem.” 

 

Alpha crossed his arms. “No, you’re too reckless we need to be discreet about this, no one can know of our presence but him.” 

 

“It’s cool brother take a chill pill, I’ll get his attention by taking out a precious citizen, and I’ll use mortal means.” Delta smirked while rolling his eyes seeing his brothers nod in approval. 

 

“Make sure you get his attention and only his, if humans were to know of us it could spell trouble, we need to keep their beliefs suspended.” Gamma the largest god said as his voice echoed off the wall. 

 

“Relax, I got it handled—I’ll make sure to not use my powers to slay the citizens, jeez get off my case will ya?” Delta whined leaning back in his chair. 

 

Alpha smirked reluctantly agreeing with the plan. “Good, once you draw him out kill him by any means necessary. He probably cares so much for his precious citizens, he’ll make sure to battle in a secluded place, it will be alright to use your powers then and only then—understood Delta?” 

 

“For the last fucking time, I heard ya.” Delta snapped rubbing his bald head before downing his mug of mead, spilling the liquid into his long brown beard. 

 

“What do you plan on doing? I know that look.” Beta inquired toward Alpha who continued wearing a smirk. 

 

“I have my eyes on a certain someone.” He retorted gulping from his cup. 

 

“Right, that woman then, I’m sure that bitch will fall to her knees for you.” Beta laughed along with the rest of the table with the exception of Zeta. 

 

“Damn right were gods, no woman can resist us. Even if she got a loved one back home, she’ll forget about him soon enough.” Omicron added still gorging himself with food. 

 

“She would make a fine wife, I got bored with my last one too fast but I got a good feelin bout this one.” Alpha stated scratching his short circular blonde beard. 

 

“Don’t we live such fabulous lives? I love those sweet sweet mortal bitches.” Upsilon said licking his lips. 

 

“Alright, Alright we all got our orders. Delta get going, the sooner you kill him the sooner I can get started.” Alpha spoke placing his hands in front of his face. Whatever he got he desired, he was a god after all. 

 

“If I’m leaving it’s because I want to get this over with, not because you said so.” Delta said downing the rest of the mead in his mug before heading toward the exit. 

 

“Good luck brother!” Zeta shouted holding his kneecaps while wiggling his toes on the soft cushion of the seat. 

 

Delta walked over to his youngest brother ruffling his hair. “Yeah, yeah see ya  
poindexter.” He said before leaving. 

 

Alpha smiled widely, perverse thoughts of making Nami his sexual slave ran through his head. With this “Luffy” out of the way, her ties to earth will be severed and he could make his move. 

 

Scarlett landed softly in the gates of Nami’s house releasing her as the orangette stormed to upstairs to her room not bothering to say a word to Scarlett since they left. 

 

The winged woman followed Nami up the stairs only to get the door slammed in her face. 

 

Nami collapsed onto her bed burying her face into the pillow. She already hated this place despite having every monetary and materialistic possession she desired. What was the point of buying the world if there wasn’t anyone to share it with. 

 

The group of rulers didn’t bring her any meaningful answers, it changed nothing about her situation. Alpha spoke hollow words of an empty promise, she knew that much. He was a so called god, he wouldn’t waste time fulfilling her request. The almighty one was truly the only one that could make her reunite with Luffy and the straw hat pirates. 

 

Fresh tears pooled around her eyes thinking of her friends and Luffy’s signature smile that melted her heart. The words he spoke to her over the years ran through her head. Especially the ones he told her the first night they took each other’s virginities. She couldn’t help wonder what he was up to at the moment. 

 

“You’re the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen. All of you Nami, I love you, I want you as my queen. Be my queen Nami.”

 

Loud sobs began to wrack from her small frame as she reached out for the other side of the bed wishing he was there holding her tightly. 

 

“Luffy, where ever you are please come find me and rescue me.” She said softly to herself in prayer. Nami began to feel exhaustion take over as she drifted into sleep not long after her thoughts filled with memories of adventures on the Thousand Sunny with her friends. 

 

Scarlett took a few soundless footsteps away from the bedroom doors as her fist fell weakly to her side. She was nearly in tears hearing how torn up Nami was about her friends and especially the captain. Scarlett sighed softly before descending down the stairs turning off the lights before exiting the house. 

 

Back on earth in the capital city Luffy gasped loudly rising into a sitting position. 

 

“Nami...” he said softly. Luffy could’ve sworn he heard her call out to him. 

 

“Boy! Luffy!” Nojiko and Genzo crushed him in a hug on both sides as he shivered from ice packs lying underneath him. 

 

“Are you alright?” Nojiko asked noticing his bewildered look still taking in his surroundings. 

 

He looked at them both smiling when he recognized them. “I’m fine,” he said still shivering, “do you have a blanket?” 

 

The pair couldn’t help laugh hugging him tighter glad he was alive—Luffy was back. 

 

A/N: For reference the One-City is basically the size of the state of Rhode Island with two hundred foot walls surrounding it. As always thanks for the read.


	20. Redemption (Interlude)

Luffy put his hat on it’s string as it rested on his back. He ate salmon faster than Nojiko could cook as the sun still had yet to rise into the sky. The early morning dew reflected off the grass as the light fog started to clear.

 

“Well we know one thing that hasn’t changed.” Nojiko said happily bringing him plates of halibut. The woman was proud to see he still had an appetite, hoping to get him back on his feet. Still her curiosity was getting the better of her. How the leader of the free world ended up in their humble abode.

 

“Y-yeah.” Genzo said not taking his eyes off the rubber man who continued gorging himself. The pinwheel man remained bewildered witnessing the rubber man resurrect after having such a low pulse, it was truly a miracle.

 

Luffy finally took a break from eating after downing his glass of water greedily.

 

Genzo coughed catching the high councilor’s attention. “What happened Luffy? You were found floating upstream.” The stitched man asked.

 

Luffy looked hesitant before answering taking time to examine his wounds that finally healed. “I lost my throne.” He simply said staring at the plate in front of him; his appetite suddenly waning.

 

“Lost your throne...to who?” Genzo asked as Luffy continued to eat again. The man couldn’t have imagined Luffy losing a fight, especially without the world hearing about it—the fight must’ve happened soundly.

 

“Arlong, he caught me off guard... he used my weakness against me.” The words he spoke were filled with sorrow and pain. Luffy was bested by one of his most hated foes, trying to not mercilessly kill anymore—his goal was to better, so why did he feel worse?

 

The pair had no outward reaction toward his words. They assumed if the combatants ever met again something like that could be possible. The Fishman knew Nami since she was a young girl. They could only imagine the distasteful things that bastard said to Luffy.

 

Genzo slammed his fists on the table  
angrily. “Then you have to take it back, make that bastard pay!” Genzo wanted to do it his damn self after all Arlong had done to them in the past. By the looks of it Luffy seemed less motivated to do it.

 

Luffy continued eating his food not batting an eye at the outburst. “You were right Genzo, I’m nothing but a murderer—I don’t deserve to be high councilor.”

 

Genzo eyes widened slightly seeing the sorrow gaze of the once unbreakable spirit of the rubber man. “Boy...” was all he could utter seeing the blank stare from Luffy.

 

“She’s still with you Lu—“ Genzo started before being cut off.

 

“Please stop saying that,” the pair noticed his tears dropping onto the table. “Everyone keeps telling me that...but she isn’t, not the way I want. I failed her dammit! No matter what I do now, nothing changes for me, everyone in the world has a happy ending except me, It should’ve been me that day...” Luffy said staring at his plate before peacefully eating again.

 

“I’m glad you got that out, but knowing my sister if she heard you talking like this and wallowing in self-pity she would beat the hell out of you.” Nojiko spoke placing more food on his plate while taking her seat next to the two men.

 

“Nothing has changed since that day, I thought myself invincible and infallible, I’m a damn idiot.” Luffy said continuing to dig in on his plate.

 

Genzo placed a hand on the young man’s shoulder. “I can’t tell someone else how to feel but...I understand your pain. I keep thinking to myself that I should’ve kept her on Cocoyashi Village with us, to keep her safe. But, If I had to do it over again I would do it the same. I’ve never seen Nami smile like that since she was a baby. Based on what she wrote in her letters, you and your crew became like family, letting her live a life of freedom that she never could on the island—all while you didn’t break your promise, she never lost her smile, you didn’t fail Luffy.” Genzo said standing up collecting the empty plates on the table leaving Luffy to his thoughts.

 

While Genzo washed the dishes, he hadn’t noticed Nojiko leave the room and sit next to him handing him a stack of letters.

 

“These are—“

 

“Yes, you should have them, keep them safe.” Nojiko said offering a warm smile. Nojiko left him at the table as he read the opened letters one by one. Each detailing their adventures, experiences, and highlights from the day. He read everyone up until the last one about how she would return to the village soon and that she had a surprise to tell them. In every letter she made sure to mention despite her mood she always had a smile eager to attack the next day with a level headed mentality.

 

Fresh tears fell on the table as he finished reading the letters written in her cursive. “These are one hell of a gift.” Luffy said rubbing his eyes with his shirt.

 

As the pair finished the dishes they walked over to him wrapping the letters back up as he finished re-reading the last one engraving the words in his mind.

 

“These mean everything.” He said looking toward the pair. “I’ll be sure to share these with the crew when I see them again.” Luffy said handing the letters to Nojiko, she promised to hold onto them.

 

“Would you like to see her?” Genzo asked heading towards the door.

 

“Of course.” He answered following the man out to the yard heading down a stone path on the side of the hill.

 

The pair stopped at two grave site mounds with all types of flowers gathered around the exteriors. Two wooden crosses stood at the helm of them.

 

“Take your time.” Genzo said climbing up the path back up to the house.

 

Luffy took a deep breath as the morning light started peaking over the horizon. “Nami, my navigator, my confidant, my friend, I’m sorry I let you down. I’ve done some terrible things since you left. There’s nothing more in the world than I want then for you to return to our crew. After spending time with your family and reading your letters I finally understand now. I couldn’t back then why you were smiling even when I failed to save you—all you wanted was to find freedom and friends to live for, that was enough for you. I won’t ever forgive myself fully but...I know that you wouldn’t want me to dwell in my sorrow, you’d kick my ass if you saw me like this,” Luffy spoke chuckling to himself imaging her fists breaking his spirit because of his pouting. “I’m going to right this wrong, I’m going to take out that bastard Arlong for everything he did to you, I will keep my promise and make this world better and safer than it ever was; like you would’ve wanted, I’ll be back—I promise.” He finished the last part almost silently.

 

“That was beautiful.” Nojiko smiled coming to stand next to him.

 

“It came from my heart, I don’t know any other way to speak.” Luffy confessed rubbing the back of his neck.

 

Nojiko giggled seeing his expression of his private words being heard. “I know, I could tell. Also I could tell how much she cared about you when you first arrived. Nami had a hard time opening up to anyone, you were the first she allowed to open up emotionally to, and you delivered freeing her and the village from Arlong.” She turned to look him directly in the eyes before continuing. “But now its time to do it again, that bastard has your title and your home—she would want you to continue on.”

 

Luffy nodded agreeing with her. “If it hadn’t been for you guys finding me and providing me with this peace, I wouldn’t have wanted to go back, I would’ve just walked away from it all to live in peace somewhere not wanting to be bothered. I understand now, what I need to do, it’s thanks to you guys.” Luffy said with a new determination in his eyes.

 

Nojiko’s eyes widened slightly noticing his rejuvenated look. No longer did she see his pain and sorrow; it was a look of renewed determination. The purple haired woman shook her head placing her hand on his heart. “It’s thanks to her, she’s still with you Luffy, I can see it.”

 

Luffy inhaled the light breeze as the sun peaked over the horizon basking the land in bright rays light; the smell of Mikans entered his vernacular.

 

“I know that now, I used to think people said that to make me feel better but...I know now.” He repeated as his heart swelled in remembrance of Nami.

 

Luffy caught a large cloak as it flew into his hands. “Ready to go high councilor? It’s time to take back the throne.” Genzo exclaimed grinning widely.

 

“Yeah, lets go.” He said throwing the cloak on. “Hold onto the letters until this over.” Luffy directed towards Nojiko as she nodded in a yes.

 

“Are you ready boy?” Genzo asked noticing the fire reigniting in his eyes. It was hard to remember he was only a little nineteen years of age. Any other person his age would’ve cracked under this pressure. The mere fact he stood ready to face the world truly made the old man believe Luffy was the best choice to lead the free world.

 

“Thanks again you guys.” Luffy spoke embracing the two tightly.

 

“Aw don’t mention it, we’re family Luffy.” Nojiko said winking.

 

“Damn straight, we hold each other down no matter what.” Genzo exclaimed proudly.

 

The sun glared brighter rising higher in the air as the city began to wake up. There wasn’t much time before Arlong began whatever he had planned—they needed to hurry.

 

“Let’s go you guys.” Luffy smirked pulling his hood over his head concealing his identity—the high councilor was coming back.


	21. Redemption

Luffy approached the palace gates still cloaked in his hood with Genzo and Nojiko on his heels as they approached the pair of Regime elites that held their hands out bringing them to a stop. 

 

The elder guard halted his movements. “Sorry pal, no ones get in here—“ he shut up when the Luffy removed his hood showing them his face. The scar below the left eye was unmistakable, it was defiantly their former leader. During the previous night, rumors spread in the fortress that he had died from fatal injuries while others implied it was impossible to kill the high councilor. 

 

“It’s the high councilor.” The younger guard squealed before the older man swatted him in the back of the head, disgusted by the tone of voice. 

 

“Come on don’t be stupid, your embarrassing me.” He shouted towards his subordinate before turning his attention back to the trio. “Right this way sir.” The two guards escorted him and his two guests to the dueling platform where the council awaited watching Regime ships ready to depart with the majority of their weapon caches. 

 

On the way up, soldiers going about their business stopped suddenly noticing a crowd of soldiers and officers gathering behind Luffy, Genzo, and Nojiko making their way up the staircase. 

 

The young soldier at the gate rallied the others behind him chanting: 

 

“High councilor!” 

 

The others joined in the contagious chant. Uncertainty waned on the forces not knowing if their leader was dead or alive. It brought them joy to see the high councilor roam the halls once again. 

 

“High Councilor!”

 

“High Councilor!” 

 

Arlong and the council stood overlooking the vessels in the harbor ready to depart. Soon the Fishmen Islands would be provided with Regime weaponry to overthrow the oppressive humans that deemed themselves superior over the last several hundred years. The Regime and the world would be ruled by the Fishmen Islands. 

 

“Everything is ready, at your command.” Dragon said lowly before retaking his place at the helm of his group. The others could only watch with disgust at the manner the fishman carried himself. His goals were misguided despite wanting to put the power back into his peoples’ hands. The Fishmen Islands were already set to be reintegrated into the surface world in the upcoming years. 

 

“Excellent, we should beg—“ a faint chanting could be heard growing louder by the second. “What the hell is that?” Arlong questioned turning to face the councilmen.

 

The doors burst open revealing the trio followed by a platoon of chanting soldiers. Regime personnels’ chants only got louder as the council stood behind Luffy, ecstatic to see him—however the reunion could wait. 

 

“B-but I killed you...I broke your spirit!” Arlong growled taking a step back. The fishman tossed the high councilor jacket on the floor to which Coby hurriedly picked up. 

 

“Yet here I stand!” Luffy countered glaring at the Fishman who attempted to end his life the day before. 

 

Arlong gritted his teeth backing towards the ledge slowly as the chanting came to a stop. The better part of his mind told him to make a retreat, however his pride got in the way as he wanted to kill the rubber man for good the second time around; his goals were within his grasp. 

 

“As you can see the challenge isn’t over, I’m not dead.” Luffy spoke grinning widely. The all too familiar look Arlong witnessed that day at Arlong Park and months ago against the New Pirate Alliance was back. 

 

Arlong’s eyes widened seeing the new reinvigorated look in Luffy’s eyes. No longer the same sadness or pain radiated from him—now stood someone with a renewed purpose, a fixed determination. 

 

The fishman noticed the two familiar people standing behind him. 

 

“I see now, so you brought your dead friend’s loved ones...trying to make them forgive you. They’ll always hate you, you failed to protect her—you’re a failure!” Arlong smirked hoping to fracture the man’s spirit once again. 

 

Luffy glanced at the pair behind him offering a small smile before bursting with great speed toward the fishman. Arlong didn’t waste time stabbing his two blades into Luffy’s shoulder and abdomen, halting his charge. Luffy swiftly cut them from his body, pulling the blades out slowly throwing them on the stone floor behind him—the gaping wounds closed in a matter of seconds. 

 

Arlong brought out his long hunter knife slashing it across Luffy’s face; yet he remained unmoved. Arlong’s expression became horrified as Luffy turned slowly to look at him, the wound on his cheek that would’ve scarred a man for life, healed instantaneously. 

 

Luffy grabbed the blade as it pierced through his hand. He jerked his hand back as blade forced itself out of Arlong’s grip, clanging on the ground harmlessly behind him, his wound healing up seconds later. 

 

“Your weak, you couldn’t even save—“ Luffy snatched the fishman’s mouth preventing him from speaking, ignoring the serrated shark teeth that sunk into his hand. Luffy reeled his fist back smashing it into the shark’s face sending him free falling off the platform. Luffy gave a salute with his index and middle finger toward the spectators before diving off the platform, pursuing his foe. 

 

The soldiers and councilmen whistled and cheered as the pair fell rapidly towards the beach below. Bartolomeo created a large barrier box resembling an elevator. 

 

“Going down anyone?! I can’t believe Luffy-senpai is back!” He said prancing happily as the council piled into the barrier elevator. The super rookie took it hard when his hero had been defeated soundly but he chalked it up as a fluke—claiming it was Luffy’s plan all along to fake his defeat to catch Arlong off guard in their next bout. 

 

“Come on you two.” Dragon signaled to the pair of bystanders who hurriedly ran in. Genzo and Nojiko were utterly shocked to be riding In an elevator with the leaders of free world—all legends in their own right. 

 

“Hey barrier boy you couldn’t have made this any bigger!” Marco shouted being squashed between Kuma and Katakuri. 

 

“Hmm...my legs seemed to have fallen asleep.” Borsalino added hunched in the corner. 

 

“Quit your whining dammit, bunch of ingrates!” Bartolomeo snapped back. 

 

“You must be Nami’s loved ones, it’s great to meet you.” Dragon said introducing his family personally to them. Dragon wasn’t the personable type but he couldn’t help feel the straw hats navigator’s family become his own just as Luffy had. 

 

“Welcome to the family!” Sabo exclaimed happily wrapping his arms around the stunned pair. The two could only exchange uneasy smiles being warmly embraced by Luffy’s family. 

 

“You might want to hold onto something, going down!” Bartolomeo said slamming his hands on the barrier sending it down at a frenetic speed. 

 

Genzo and Nojiko wrapped around each other screaming their heads off while Sabo laughed loudly holding onto them even tighter. The council paid no mind to the elevator, having gotten used to traveling around by abnormal mean’s of transportation. 

 

Luffy flipped Arlong turning his back to face the incoming beach. He stretched his legs connecting a kick to his chest sending him crashing into the sand below. Arlong’s yell echoed across the beach from the massive impact of the fall. 

 

The high councilor landed on the ground next to Arlong as the fishman groaned feeling his broken fin crunch on the sand—Arlong started to become fearful and desperate. 

 

“High councilor forgive me, I have not forgotten the debt I owe you. Spare me now and offer me a chance at peace and I promise to pay you in full.” Arlong said glancing between Luffy and the sea. If he could make it into the ocean, he may have a chance to make an escape. 

 

“If you wish to repay me, tell me how I find the new gods.” Luffy spat impatiently. 

 

“New Gods? You will never defeat them high councilor, you will forfeit your life trying.” Arlong spoke crawling toward the waves. The fishman knew he was somewhat wrong, from everything he’d heard Luffy is the natural enemy of the Gods; if there was anyone to take them on, it undoubtedly was him. 

 

Luffy smirked approaching the injured fishman. “Of all the lives you should worry about Arlong, mine is not one of them.” 

 

“Feel the power of the tide!” Arlong shot massive amounts of water from the sea at the high councilor attempting to de-power and to be rid of him. 

 

Luffy hadn’t budged an inch; his wings shielded him from the massive water pressure threatening to tear him to shreds. Slowly he walked toward the downed fishman. 

 

Before Arlong could think about escaping Luffy stomped his foot on his head pinning him to the ground. Luffy smashed Arlong’s face repeatedly in the sand making sure he wasn’t going anywhere. 

 

Arlong spit out a pool of blood trying to speak even with Luffy’s foot smashing his skull in the sand. 

 

“There he is, the high councilor that everyone told me about—the eyes of a murderer.” He said noticing the killer intent in his eyes—the high councilor was indeed back. 

 

“My death will not lead you to the new gods or bring her back.” Arlong chuckled seeing the hat shadowing Luffy’s expression.

 

Luffy started chuckling himself causing Arlong to freeze in fear. “That is where you are wrong.” He spoke, before quickly pouncing on the fishman’s back, wrapping his hands around Arlong’s neck and crown of the head.

 

The high councilor began to pull with all his strength earning a terrified look from Arlong. Luffy began to twist and jerk at the same time causing Arlong to yell in pain. 

 

Luffy released the hold on his neck while keeping firm on his head, throwing a hard right punch to him knocking Arlong onto the ground. Luffy stood over the fishman’s back immediately grappling both sides of his face. 

 

The high councilor pulled mightily stretching Arlong’s neck to the limit. The fishman screamed in pain as Luffy grunted from the physical exertion of the task. The rubber man pulled Arlong’s head the other direction as he let out a agonizing scream. 

 

Luffy centered the head once again giving one more forceful tug with all his might. Arlong let out an ear splitting scream echoing throughout the city as his neck began to tear off from his shoulders—a sickening rip later and Luffy successfully pulled Arlong’s head clean off from his shoulders, painting the nearby sand and sea in blood. 

 

Luffy unceremoniously tossed the head next to the lifeless body before throwing hellfire onto it. The fire burned the corpse to ashes in seconds, as Luffy began to make his way toward the incoming council. 

 

Sabo and Ace were the first too him the force of their embrace nearly knocking him off balance. 

 

“I knew it dammit! A weakling like that couldn’t finish off a tough bastard like my baby bro!” Ace stated proudly earning a shrug from Luffy. 

 

Sabo happily smiled seeing the new expression of his brother—serene; was the one one word that came to mind. No longer did he bother to hide his pain behind a facade, he was showing it now, embracing and coming to terms with it. 

 

Dragon and the others added onto the embrace seeing their leader alive and better than ever. 

 

“Great to have you back son.” Dragon said patting his son on the back. Garp suddenly bonked Luffy on the head causing him to fall on the ground with swirls in his eyes and a steaming bump on his cranium.

 

“What the hell old man?! Is that anyway to greet your grandson?!” Luffy growled jumping to his feet before rubbing his sore spot furiously. 

 

Garp smiled widely, “just had to make sure.” 

 

“Sure of what? Your fists work fine ya idiot.” Luffy groaned still rubbing the sore spot on his head. 

 

His grandpa could only smile happily seeing his grandson start to come back. 

 

The council conversed loudly before turning toward the pair of citizens that witnessed their shenanigans. 

 

Luffy approached the two embracing them. “Thank you for all you’ve done, truly I have no words.” He said pulling them tighter to him. 

 

Genzo laughed loudly holding his sides as Nojiko and Luffy exchanged a puzzled glance. “Ah come on boy, we’re like family now.” Genzo smirked. The stitched man couldn’t hold back his embracing of the high councilor. In a matter of hours the man’s spirits lifted dramatically, he could only wish Nami could’ve seen. 

 

“Join us for the feast, surely we would be honored to have you guys.” Raleigh suggested stroking his beard. 

 

“Of course, we’re starved!” The two shouted earning cheers from all around. 

 

While everyone else prepared for the feast, Luffy took a few private moments to himself heading off toward his chambers, the coat hung off his shoulders loosely and proudly. Soldiers and officers saluted him, glad to have their rightful leader back in place. 

 

One of the soldiers approached him apprehensively before speaking. “Sir, we called the usual dendrologist, botanist, and gardeners, they’re inside awaiting your arrival.” 

 

“Why? What happened?” Luffy asked his mood growing worried. 

 

“There was an incident...” the soldier offered before Luffy rushed past him bursting through the doors to his office. 

 

“High councilor!” The four guests stood up abruptly rushing over to him. “We apologize we couldn’t stop—“ 

 

Luffy only greeted them with a half-hearted wave opening the glass doors to view the decimated and smoldering remains of his garden. The trees were burnt to the ground along with the fertilized grass. The only thing that remained were ashes.

 

The pang in Luffy’s heart returned before the voices behind him broke him from his trance. 

 

“We’re terribly sorry sir—“ one the gardeners started before a raised hand halted his words. 

 

“When will it be ready?” He asked his hat covering his eyes. 

 

The others pushed the dendrologist forward as he cleared his throat to answer. “We did the calculations and it could take a few months for the trees to start there natural growth and another two months to get the trees to their original state.” 

 

Luffy gave no outward reaction toward the explanation. 

 

“It could be sooner depending on the weather but I can add special fertilizer and plants to the refurbished grass to aid the trees development; it could cut a month off the time.” The botanist added as she clenched her clipboard tightly. 

 

“I will pay you all double to work around the clock, even you guys.” The high councilor said glaring at the gardeners. “I want this restored even better than before at the soonest available time.” 

 

“Yes, right away sir!” They answered in unison. 

 

Satisfied he turned to face them. “Good, you’ll start tomorrow morning, enjoy the rest of your night—dismissed.” He simply said offering them a small smile before returning to his seat. 

 

They all bowed slightly agreeing to the terms. Before they left, one of the gardeners placed a small orange on the corner of Luffy’s desk before following the others out the room. It had gone better than expected, they thought one of them would’ve been executed for their failure to protect one of the high councilor’s treasures. 

 

Once alone Luffy let out a relieved sigh pulling out a familiar photo out of the jacket pocket placing it on the table. It pleased him to know Arlong hadn’t found everything he held dear to his heart that he had left. He gave a glance at the lone orange resting on his desk as a smile graced his features. 

 

He pulled out the letters Nojiko held onto while he was battling the deceased fishman. The beautiful letters that Nami wrote over the years to her family about the Straw Hats had meant everything—it gave his life a new meaning he didn’t have previously. A large smile came to his face as he placed the letters and the photo inside the drawer to his right. Though the loss of his garden hurt deeply, he knew it would be replaced and fixed even better. The garden encapsulated how he felt. 

 

After killing Big Mom and escaping hell itself, he thought himself invincible. Being bested by Arlong truly proved that he was only fooling himself; he’d never felt weaker in that moment. It wasn’t Arlong’s power that nearly killed him, it was his own sorrow and pain, the belief he didn’t deserve to be the leader of the free world anymore— his greatest enemy truly was himself until today. He had been burnt to the ground only to rise from ashes stronger than ever; his mind was now driven and focused. The past drove him to succeed rather than dragging him into a pit of guilty despair. 

 

Without a second thought the high councilor prepared for the feast and the departure of his Regime Emperors. 

 

The councilmen and their guests all sat around the large private dining conversing and shoveling food into their mouths not caring about their company eyeing them astonished. 

 

“T-they all eat like Luffy.” Nojiko said observing the table of gluttons. Her eyes nearly popped out of her skull witnessing Genzo mirroring the council stuffing his face rapidly. Nojiko could only sigh palming her forehead, “I’m surrounded by idiots.” 

 

Once the emperors ate their fill they began to stand up all at once saying their goodbyes. 

 

Luffy stood from his seat addressing his emperors. Borsalino was the first one to him. 

 

“Ah Kizaru, you all set for the trip?” Luffy asked showing his signature grin. 

 

The sharply dressed man in a suede black suit adjusted his tie before offering a grin himself. “Long as I have a putting green, and my closet is full of my tailored suits, I’ll manage just fine high councilor.” Borsalino answered earning a loud laugh from Luffy. 

 

“By the way, it pleases me you are well and unharmed—the world needs you.” Borsalino spoke. The former navy admiral believed with every fiber in his being if the world was going to move forward it would need him. The pair shared a handshake before Borsalino was escorted by his private soldiers out of the hall. 

 

Marco shook the high councilor’s hand firmly. “It’s good to have you back, I didn’t know after awhile but I’m glad it’s over with now.” Marco said earning a nod from his leader. The past few nights were difficult for Ace and Sabo, the near tragedy had brought the council closer. Now that he was indeed back, they hoped to get back to business without a hitch. The flaming Phoenix started to consider them his family after all they been through, he didn’t want to lose anyone—even Borsalino.

 

“Thanks, It’s good to be back pineapple head.” Luffy snickered seeing the man’s eyes light up in fury. 

 

“Here I am trying to be civil and you insult your emperor! Just what kind of leader are you anyway?!” Marco growled earning a hearty laugh from the rubber man once again. Marco couldn’t help slightly smile hearing the troubled man let out an authentic laugh, even if it was at his expanse. 

 

“Ha! He got you good Marco, the resemblance is uncanny.” Ace added hunching over joining his brother in laughter. 

 

“Damn children, all of ya.” Marco muttered angrily before heading off in the same direction. 

 

“Marco!” Luffy called causing him to turn around. “Thanks again, I’ll see ya soon.” 

 

Marco grinned, “Tch, no doubt about it high councilor, take care.” With that the flaming phoenix was off to his new territory. The emperor couldn’t leave fast enough, ecstatic the Regime reunited his old Whitebeard comrades after the Regime Registration Act. 

 

“Finally! Thought that bastard would never leave.” Ace smirked. As much as the deadman wanted to go with his former Whitebeard brethren, he needed to stay by his true brother’s side—his reunion could wait. 

 

Katakuri along with his loyal pet Hattori approached Luffy who greeted the pair.  
Luffy took a slight step back always forgetting just how tall and imposing his height alone could be. 

 

“Good to have you back high councilor, I trust this won’t happen to you again.” Katakuri stated folding his arms. 

 

Luffy nodded, “you have my word.” He knew that Katakuri respected his strength, it was a big part of why he followed him unquestionably. Despite their friendship if he were to ever become weak, the man would probably stop following him devotedly, electing to keep his distance— Luffy admitted he needed the Mochi master by his side, he was an irreplaceable comrade.

 

“Glad to hear it.” Katakuri smirked before firmly shaking Luffy’s hand. 

 

“Till next time.” Luffy said as he watched the leader of Totto Land leave. Luffy flexed his hand that Katakuri shook, feeling the lingering soreness of the strong grip.

 

Sabo met with his two brothers wearing a stupid grin embracing the pair as best he could. 

 

“I’ll be back before the others, possibly in a few weeks from now.” Sabo exclaimed jovially. 

 

“Yeah we ain’t gonna miss ya, just get goin already.” Ace said grinning toward the Dressrosa emperor. 

 

“I’ll miss you brother, come back as soon as you can.” Luffy couldn’t help but not want to see Sabo go, even if it was only for a little while. 

 

“Will do, see you guys soon.” Sabo said tilting his hat toward the two bidding them farewell. 

 

Workers began cleaning up the grand table as the remaining people scattered about conversing merrily with one another. Ace had been true to his word and hadn’t left his brother’s side. 

 

Dragon and Garp invited their guests, Nojiko and Genzo to stay the night at the palace to which they graciously accepted. The former head of the revolutionary army wanted to offer them government part-time jobs in Human Resources. So they could communicate directly the needs of the mid-upper, middle, and lower classes to the council—It would prove beneficial for both sides.

 

The remaining members Bartolomeo, Coby, and Kuma all left to which Luffy assumed which was to get drunk in the palace parlor. 

 

Ace meanwhile continued to watch Luffy eat the massive amounts of stakes piled on his plate. 

 

“I never think I can be more astonished of you, until I see you eat again.” Ace said continuing to watch as he poured sauce over the stakes stuffing them into his rubber mouth. “Good to have you back brother.” 

 

The doors burst open revealing Raleigh, who came back from seeing the emperors sail off toward their territories. 

 

“What’s up old man?” Ace asked the swordsman who seemed to have a rare frantic expression. 

 

“High councilor, you need to come with me, it’s extremely urgent.” Raleigh exclaimed awaiting Luffy’s response. 

 

Ace noticed the slightly irritated expression of his brother. “No rest for the weary huh brother?” Ace laughed seeing Luffy scarf the remaining food down while finishing his water. 

 

“Alright let’s go Ace.” Luffy exclaimed wrapping his high councilor coat around his shoulders before the pair of brothers followed Raleigh out the dining hall’s doors. 

 

The trio arrived at the palace gates meeting with the Regime elite squad commander and the Regime head of security. 

 

“I’ll leave you two to it, I need some sleep.” Raleigh spoke towards the pair of brothers a little solemnly before hurrying back in the castle. 

 

‘What’s up with the old geezer, never seen em like that before.’ Ace scratched his hat in confusion. 

 

“What happened?” Luffy asked the elite squadron commander. 

 

The hardened leader of the elite troopers still looked shaken “There is this, its a strange one. We didn’t have long to look before we gave the evacuation order, but the forensic boys looked real freaked out, real nasty.” The man said handing a graphic photo to Luffy and Ace—it was a murder, the first one to occur in the brief existence of the city. Ace could see the anger radiating from his brother. 

 

“I’ve got a skeleton crew searching south and west. I’m going to join them when we’re done here. We’re going to find that son of a bitch.” The head of security spat angrily crossing his arms. 

 

“Take me there now!” Luffy growled wrapping the men in his rubber arms taking flight into the air with Ace trailing behind him. 

 

Luffy skidded to a halt landing on the south west side of the city underneath the large stone bridge towering over the city’s river. 

 

The body looked just like in the photo: A white sheet covered the victim’s head as its bloody green shirt blew in the wind. It was hung up by its hands directly above the head. The body hung off a large cross as it remained chained on the bridge. 

 

Luffy snatched the transponder snail from the commander dialing Dragon’s private number, after a few rings he picked up. “Dragon, I’m sure you heard what happened. I found the mutilated body that was reported, I’m going to try and establish a cause of death.” 

 

The head of security handed him a device to analyze blood. After a few seconds of collecting blood the device beeped rapidly as he handed the blood sampler to the commander. Luffy grabbed the den den mushi again speaking to his father. 

 

“Blood tests reveal the cause of death was an overdose of painkillers leading to cardiac arrest. Also the victims fingerprints were burned off with Acid.” Luffy spoke examining the corpses hands closely before throwing them down. 

 

Luffy could hear his father shift in his seat becoming a bit unnerved. “Not a good way to go, an unsavory demise if you ask me.” Dragon stated. 

 

The high councilor continued, “that’s not all.” Luffy said as one of the forensics men handed him the full written results of what the device picked up. “Its as though the victim’s DNA has been corrupted somehow. There’s insufficient information for us to cross-reference in the database.” Luffy said handing the notes back to the workers. 

 

“Ace its time for you to go to work. You need to analyze the victims deep tissue to look for distinguishing features and determine the victim’s identity.” Luffy said motioning his brother toward him.

 

“On it.” He nodded disappearing into the body. 

 

Ace reappeared a few seconds later from the deceased body, somewhat causing a stir among the workers. “We got a deformity on the left ear, looks like a result of minor ear agenesis— a birth defect.” 

 

As soon as the words left the dead man’s mouth the forensic workers scribbled the notes down ready to take them to the city physicians and doctors. 

 

A few more seconds pass before Ace reappeared shouting, “This one will surprise ya, got a wedding ring in the intestine, reads ‘Margret.’” 

 

“Keep looking Ace, there’s gotta be something else!” Dragon hollered through the snail, Luffy couldn’t have said it better himself, they needed more. 

 

“Ho-ho! We hit the jackpot, this guy has a hip replacement on his left side, there’s still some scar tissue, so it hasn’t fully healed, must’ve happened recently.” Ace said grinning from the find, now the victim could easily be found by medical records. Agenesis left earth birth defect, married to a Margret, and had a recent surgery in the past few weeks—it narrowed things down significantly. 

 

“That’s it!” Luffy and Dragon shouted in unison.

 

“You got that!” Ace yelled towards the forensic people who nodded furiously. 

 

“Good, identify who this is right now and send it immediately to this.” Luffy said tossing the head of security the transponder snail with Dragon still on the line. “Get going!” Luffy commanded causing everyone to run off. 

 

As the Regime guards lowered the body from the chained up cross one of the morticians yelled for the two brothers. “Sir! We got something else here!” 

 

Luffy grabbed the note that was placed neatly into one of the chained handcuffs. 

 

‘It’s time we meet face to face, or this will happen to all the citizens in two nights. Meet tomorrow night, I’ll find you— Delta, the new gods.’

 

Luffy re-read The note a few times before grinning toward his brother. 

 

“What is it?” He asked curiously examining the note himself. 

 

“My salvation.” Luffy said taking flight with Ace once again disappearing into the night sky. 

 

Across the ocean Trafalagar Law prepared with his alliance with Strachman Apoo, Basil Hawkins, and Eustace Kid to depart Amazon Lily. The crews gathered on the docks stockpiling supplies, and fuel for their journey. 

 

Law wasn’t sure how everything ended up the way it did. After the destruction of the city Mariejois he couldn’t have been happier with the results despite the loss of his respected ally Monkey D. Luffy. Everything he’d heard from Wanda and Carrot along with the new Regime Registration Act had alienated the surgeon of death and his former Kaido alliance leaders. 

 

Despite not having seen Luffy for nearly half a year he could tell the man was not the same as before the incident at Mariejois. Although he understood what type of pain a loss like that could bring, he didn’t understand the slaughtering of his enemies family. Law had seen his fair share of dictators and his former friend was now just that. 

 

The surgeon barked orders as Bepo told him the alliance was all ready to disembark. 

 

“Give me a minute.” Trafalgar said to his best friend and first mate heading back toward the island shore to meet Boa Hancock. 

 

“Empress Hancock, a word.” He spoke earning a nod from the woman as she waved her amazons off as they disappeared back toward the palace. 

 

The pair regarded each other for a minute before stepping into a tight embrace once left alone.

 

“You don’t have to leave...” the empress said softly as he held her tightly. 

 

He shook his head, “Empress I have to go, you know that...the Regime will be here soon.” 

 

Boa pulled back placing her hands on his face. “There’s still time, Luffy could make an exception you’re friends—“

 

“I’m sorry Boa, but I can’t fight to overthrow a tyrannical government just to join another, my alliance would never accept it.” Law stated cradling her head into his chest. The two had grown close after a one night stand months earlier. It would be understatement to say they shared mutual feelings toward one another. 

 

“You don’t have to go.” She repeated looking at him directly. 

 

“Don’t wait for me, you should move on. I know you still care for him, you should go to him.” Law said keeping his eyes on the ships raising the anchors. 

 

Boa couldn’t deny that she still cared greatly for the former straw hat captain. The empress clutched onto Trafalgar who she also cared for undoubtedly. 

 

“But I’m here with you—“

 

Trafalgar’s eyes widened slightly in surprise at her statement. She truly wanted him to stay with her, he did consider signing over to the Regime for the empress of Amazon Lily; but he couldn’t. 

 

“I have to go—“ he said pausing to see her hiding her emotional expression in his chest. Law let out a sigh before continuing, “I’m sorry that I can’t come back here, I-I will miss you Boa.” 

 

The empress couldn’t help smile warmly at him still clutching his coat. 

 

“Stay.” She commanded causing him to take his attention away from the ships to her. 

 

“Stay with m—“ he cut her off crushing his lips against hers pulling her by the waist bringing their bodies together. 

 

Hancock moaned lightly as he pulled away slowly their foreheads still touching. “Goodbye Empress.” With that he turned on his heel heading toward his vessel. 

 

Boa could only watch his retreating form walk on the beach. Her heart clenched seeing him stride toward the dock. 

 

“Law!” 

 

He barley turned around before the empress crushed him in a fierce hug nearly throwing his balance. This time she ignited the kiss as they held each other one last time. 

 

The two released each other after a few seconds of embracing, Boa regained her ruler attitude as Law stood on the dock ready to step onto his ship. 

 

“Trafalgar!” She called as he turned to face her. “It would’ve never worked between us.” Boa smirked seeing his rare amused expression. 

 

“Keep telling yourself that love.” Law said before disappearing onto his ship. 

 

Boa Hancock watched the vessels disappear into the distant horizon. She couldn’t help let a few tears fall letting go of another man she cared about. The empress stayed on the beach awhile longer before heading back to the fortress wondering if they would meet again. Before Hancock went to bed that night she decided the amazons would visit the new capital for a diplomatic meeting. The empress hoped reuniting with Luffy would help her sorrow—she wished that maybe they could heal each other’s wounds knowing the former straw hat captain was still in mourning. Not too much long after that she fell fast asleep her heart still torn between the two former friends.


	22. High Councilor Luffy v. New God Delta

High councilor Luffy and deadman Ace sat quietly in an empty wooden shack in the middle of the a thicket of snowy trees. The woodland area remained still and unmoving as the pair listened intensely awaiting the new god’s arrival.

 

The pair of brothers had wisely chosen a secluded island a good distance from Drum Island. The small population of inhabitants of the island long abandoned their unsatisfactory home for greener pastures after the fall of the previous World Government.

 

Ace agreed overwhelmingly, considering if the fight took place in the capital it could lead to massive devastation. There was no telling how powerful the supposed god truly was. Though the duo had to admit, it was ingenious for the god to murder using no powers—It kept people off his trail. However a crime like that was fit for a psychopath, certainly these gods did not care about human life.

 

The brothers continued to sit in silence with Ace tapping his foot impatiently and Luffy drumming his fingers along the table losing his patience as well.

 

“He said in two nights right? It’s been that, it’s morning now, the suns already coming up.” Ace stated breaking the silence. It was true, nighttime had passed hours ago as the sun’s rays peaked through the cracks in the shed.

 

Loud banging could be heard going on outside the perimeter of the shack.

 

“He’s here.” Ace smirked at his brother as the two stood from their seats.

 

The new god known as Delta banged on the door repeatedly, “Come on out! It’s no use hiding anymore. More importantly I know what you are!” the voice sounded angry and slurred.

 

“What a surprise this fucker is drunk.” Ace said with a knowing look.

 

“How do you know?” Luffy asked approaching the door.

 

“Come on brother, you think I can’t tell when someone’s shit faced.” Ace stated crossing his arms.

 

Luffy could only shake his head, his brother wasn’t helping his situation at the moment. “I’ll handle this alone.” He said regarding Ace for a moment before turning his attention back to the door.

 

“No need for this to get bloody—I’ll make your death quick and painless.” Delta shouted through the door taunting the high councilor.

 

Luffy flung the shack’s wooden door coming face to face with the new god. Delta didn’t look anything like a god, his appearance resembled that of an average man in his late twenties. From his bald head, to partially braided long brown beard, to his simple clothing all seemed human—peasant like. The only thing that seemed peculiar were the tattoos that covered the majority of his torso with the exception of a few areas. The markings covering his body were in a language he’d seen only in Hell.

 

Delta slowly backed away as the high councilor stepped out from the doorway. The god examined Luffy once more smirking to himself.

 

“Huh, thought you’d be bigger,” Delta stated before taking a few steps closer, “But you’re definitely the one.”

 

Luffy didn’t say anything not impressed nor intrigued by this ordinary looking person.

 

Delta broke the silence, “Long way from home aren’t ya?” He asked knowing damn well why they were out in the middle of this forsaken island. Luffy was baited into coming here at the risk of his citizens being slaughtered by unknown means—the cards were in Delta’s favor for now.

 

“What do you want?” Luffy asked simply wanting answers as to why they’d come to earth all of a sudden. He read about them coming back at the end of days, and today was not it—so why were they back?

 

Delta’s eyes lit up becoming intrigued by the high councilor by the second. “Oh, you already know the answer to that.”

 

“Whatever you new gods seek, we do not have it.” Luffy said matching the man’s intensity. It was clear their primary goal wasn’t to wipe out all the living people on the planet.

 

“You should move on, tell your almighty one to fight me, I’ve got no time for underlings.” The high councilor stayed turning his back to Delta.

 

A hearty laugh stopped him in his tracks. “And here I thought the Regime were so supposed to be enlightened. So much better, so much smarter, than the previous rulers,” Delta taunted flapping his hands in a yapping manner before continuing, “And yet, here you people hide in your ivory towers—like a bunch of cowards.”

 

Luffy turned back towards Delta a determined look on his face. “You do not want this fight.” He growled.

 

“Oh...” Delta said looking away mockingly before meeting the high councilor’s fearsome gaze. “I’m pretty sure I do.”

Delta decided to test Luffy’s mettle backhanding him with his fist. Luffy barley flinched returning the fearsome gaze he had moments earlier ten-fold.

 

“Leave...My...Realm.” He growled growing furious with the arrogant god.

 

“You’re going to have to kill me for that to happen.” Delta said evenly awaiting his opponents next move before striking Luffy’s face and following it up with a body shot.

 

As Delta aimed another strike, Luffy swiftly caught the fist before it could reach his face. “I warned you—“ he said pulling back Delta’s fist before dealing a furious blow to the god’s face sending him tumbling backwards over his shoulder landing on the ground.

 

“No...No,no,no,no.No, no, no,no.” Delta repeated resting on a knee.

 

Luffy walked over to the man pulling him to his feet by his arm.

 

“Fine.My turn.” Delta said reeling his left arm back and landing an uppercut to Luffy before he could blink sending him high into the air.

 

Ace could only watch, stunned seeing his brother hit the far side of the shack’s roof as he came to a crashing halt. Delta stood on top of the shack leaping into the air, aiming to stomp on Luffy, who managed to see it coming rolling out of the way of the devastating knee slam.

 

Delta approached Luffy slowly as he got to his feet. “How incredibly disappointing. Come on, then.”

 

The new god made no move as Luffy struck blows to his body sending him crashing through a nearby tree.

 

Delta simply got up waving him to come forth, the high councilor did so igniting his fists in flames. The god responded igniting his forearms in green light matching Luffy blow for blow.

 

“Chaos Flame Jet Pistol!” The flaming fist caught Luffy off guard catching him right between the eyes sending Delta staggering backwards.

 

As Luffy prepared to strike with another one, Delta waited till the last second before flare stepping away dodging the outstretched fist. The two brothers were surprised by the speed as he ended up directly behind Luffy before he could blink.

 

Delta’s eyes and tattoos shined with green light as he slammed his fists on the ground hitting Luffy with a shockwave tremor sending him flying across the small wooded area before he skidded to halt.

 

“You bore me!” Came Delta’s voice from near the shack. His body once again lit up in green energy as he flare stepped in a zig zag motion coming at high speeds towards Luffy.

 

Luffy barley dodged as the powerful kick smashed a tree effortlessly. As Delta prepped another energy strike, Luffy parried with his hellfire arm sending the god on his heels.

 

Ace watched as the two dueled ferociously destroying the half the trees and boulders in the area. It was good that Luffy was saving his next form for the back half of the fight. Based on what he’d seen the short statured being was truly a god. Apparently the flames did damage him but he recovered from it, not any other opponents have done that. Also the flare step the man was using had been faster than nearly every evasive move he witnessed. The deadman pumped his fist in the air shouting in excitement seeing Luffy once again parry Delta’s energy-laced fist sending the god flying through several trees.

 

Still Delta stood up in a second once again taunting the high councilor. “So slow...” he said holding arms out mockingly.

 

Luffy charged connecting fists with Delta obliterating all nearby trees and boulders in the area. The harsh winds blew from the moderately sized crater the two found themselves in.

 

With an enraged yell Delta flare stepped striking Luffy in the stomach sending him in the air. Before he could ascend, Delta clutched his ankles slamming him face first into the ground.

 

Delta tossed Luffy up into the air, tackling him before he could react. The two flew through the air crashing onto the roof of the wooden shack.

 

“You can’t hope to defeat me just give up...Pain stops. Real simple.” Delta said wrapping his hands around Luffy’s neck. Delta reeled his right fist above his head attempting to strike the high councilor. Luffy moved his head to the side as the shack’s roof received a gaping hole from the punch.

 

Before Delta could think of striking again, Luffy had his hand latched on the god’s slamming Delta into the roof as they switched positions.

 

Delta rolled his calf around Luffy’s grabbing his neck forcing them to switch positions.

 

With a frustrated grunt, Luffy stuck his forearm into Delta’s neck before using his momentum to roll the god on his back pinning him to the roof.

 

One hand on his neck and other raised above him Luffy dealt powerful blows to the god’s head. Even as he tried to counter and gain the upper hand, Luffy countered right back; switching his striking hand to continue his assault. The punches came fast and furious as Delta’s head bounced off the roof from the impact.

 

“Leave! My! Home!” Luffy shouted in frustration not bothering to stop his assault before bringing his two flaming fists down on Delta sending them both through the shack’s weakened roof.

 

Delta immediately recovered, adopting a wrestling style Luffy recognized when from his time sparring with Franky. The god clutched Luffy’s torso from behind suplexing him into the snowy ground before kicking the downed man powerfully, sending him through a couple of trees.

 

Delta walked slowly towards Luffy as he clutched onto a large fallen tree.

 

“It’s always nice to put a name to face. Your the Luffy that woman went on and on about desperately seeing again, what was her name?” Delta questioned to himself scratching his beard. He could see the anger radiating off Luffy not previously seen. ‘So this it really is him’

 

Delta smirked seeing the darkened expression of the high councilor as he turned slightly to look at the god.

 

“Struck a nerve did I?!” Delta taunted with an expression of humor. Before Delta could blink Luffy snatched the large tree violently smashing it against him.

 

Delta coughed loudly as his back hit the shack’s wall. In a flash Luffy tackled him through the walls, ramming him through the wooden building, running all the way into a pile of boulders with a tree seeping into the formation.

 

The new god smashed both his fists against Luffy’s back sending him to the ground.

 

“Mortals. Obsolete and inferior, you never should’ve come here.” Delta spoke taunting the high councilor once again. Luffy glanced at the god to see the wounds and cuts from his hellfire and from the battle heal instantaneously; just like him.

 

“So! Care to try again?!”

 

Luffy was growing sick and tired of his arrogant taunting, he just wanted to fight in without words.

“You talk too much.” Luffy growled standing up in an instant. He grabbed the god by the back of his neck landing a solid punch to the sternum, then another one connected to his face.

 

Delta swiftly stepped around the next punch intending to knock him out, ending up behind Luffy. Delta began to let out his own speedy flurry of punches on Luffy’s body and face. As Luffy threw a counter punch, Delta flare stepped out of reach before his torso and arms lit up in green energy as he shoulder slammed Luffy into the rock formation.

 

Luffy ended up stuck in between large roots and various rocks as the formation threatened to collapse on him. Again the god’s jeered voice bellowed out.

 

“You won’t talk? Fine. You know I remember her name now, Nami, thats it right?” Delta asked rhetorically in a sneer tone.

 

Luffy’s eyes widened slightly remembering his past life about his navigator and friend. It was true, the new gods had encountered her in the afterlife.

 

“Oh, you should’ve been there. How happy you two must’ve been, living in La-La land. Her only request was too see her beloved captain one last time.”

 

Cerulean and Black flames started oozing off Luffy’s body as his horns began to grow and his body expanded, steam rolling off the dragon transformation.

 

“It’s too bad since she’s going to be married off to my dear brother and you’ll be dead and sent back to hell; where you belong—don’t worry we’ll take much better care then you d—“

 

With an enraged yell Luffy emerged in his newly christened form charging Delta. The god felt his back smashing into a large tree as Luffy struck him across the face drawing blood.

 

The high councilor effortlessly tossed him aside picking up the large tree, tearing it from the splintered stump, charging Delta. The tree smashed into Delta’s stomach as Luffy rammed the god through the hole of the rock formation bursting through the other side into another wooded area as Luffy crushed Delta’s abdomen into a gargantuan boulder.

 

The god seemed on the thrill of seat enjoying every second of the fight now. “This just got interesting!” He shouted shredding the log into chunks and splinters before laying a hard right hook to Luffy causing him to stagger slightly.

 

Ace witnessed the combatants clash fists once more with Luffy quickly gaining the upper hand. His hellfire gatling riddled Delta with forceful blows as his body smashed against the rocks only to be pounced in again.

 

“Pointless!” the god yelled towards the high councilor before charging up his hands in energy.

 

Luffy continued his merciless rage landing blow after blow to Delta who took the beating in stride.

 

“You are a fool!” Delta bellowed negating Luffy’s hellfire elephant gun with his own energy shockwave.

 

Luffy attempted to end the battle trying to get close to Delta trying to deal a lethal blow. However the god was ready swiftly hit him in the sternum sending him through a tree. The small hole in Luffy’s stomach rapidly closed in seconds.

 

“I don’t have time for th—“ before he could finish Luffy’s clawed hand snatched his head burying it in the asphalt snowy ground, before charging his horns; cerulean and black flames with light particles gathered rapidly before engulfing the the opponents in a shroud of hellfire, incinerating the nearby area.

 

Ace flew up higher into the sky to get a better view at the destruction caused by the devastating blast radius. Luffy’s hellfire attacks reminded Ace of nuclear weapons, it was a wonder how he could contain such power. The deadman flew closer to see Luffy standing above the large blacked crater as the flames begin to die out.

 

‘Is it over?’ Ace wondered surveying the surrounding area a little closer.

 

“Well you’re a vicious one aren’t you? If I wasn’t a god, I’d be nothing but ashes right now.” Delta said rising from the crater with a few burn marks.

 

To say Delta was impressed would be an understatement. The form Luffy took had increased his power dramatically, it would be a shame to have to kill such a wonder of earth realm.

 

“What do you hope to accomplish by killing me? It won’t bring her back you know, nothing will.” Delta spoke walking toward the high councilor.

 

“That’s where you’re wrong, if I kill you, the rest of you will come after me and I’ll force them to take me to the afterlife.” Luffy responded earning a snicker from Delta.

 

“You don’t get it do you? No humans have ever set foot in its entire existence. You’re a strong one, I’ll give you that. But your no god, even if you kill me, I’m only the fourth strongest in my family. By some fucking miracle you make it through all of us, the almighty will find you and end you, in an instant. Is that woman really worth all that trouble, to take on the Gods?!” Delta inquired balling his fists. There was something in Luffy’s stare that unnerved him—no fear.

 

“She is.” He said simply.

 

Delta shook his head. “You’ll go through all that just to be disappointed. Why settle for you when she can have a god. There’s nothing you can do to stop my brother from getting what he wants.”

 

“What’s his name?”

 

“Alpha, he’s the leader of the new gods and he’s found his new omega—your navigator.”

 

The enraged look returned as hellfire surrounded Luffy, the embers flowing from his body. “Then I’ll have to stop all that, and it starts with your death.”

 

Delta smirked. “So you’re actually gonna do it huh? This could’ve been so easy, you should’ve just found someone else,” The god sighed, “but I just love me a battle to death.”

 

The two foes clashed locking hands creating another crater from the pressure exerted from their power. Luffy gained the upper hand briefly landing a fiery hook to Delta’s cheek sending him on his back. Wasting no time, he snatched the god’s ankles swinging him around like a rag doll.

 

Delta laughed at the pure joy he was having at his first real fight in a centuries. Luffy flung him right back into the boulder causing him to cough out some blood from the forceful impact. Delta slumped to a sitting position, not having anytime to block Luffy’s clawed foot, which smashed the back of his skull into the boulder.

 

Luffy grabbed him by the throat slamming him against the gargantuan stone repeatedly before adding a few hooks, jabs to the body, an uppercut, and finally a fist straight to the nose smashing his skull into the rock once again.

 

Delta slumped onto the ground after Luffy tossed him aside. The high councilor ignited his hellfire blade cutting the bottom half of the boulder off before forcefully slamming it onto the downed god.

 

After a few moments of no movement, Luffy noticed his brother wave from a distance near the shack. He began to leisurely walk back the way he came before Delta’s taunting voice returned.

 

“Leaving so soon?”

 

Luffy sensing what was coming, wasted no time summoning his hellfire lance in a flash, jamming the spear into the boulder shattering it to a million pieces.

 

The god flew through the air locking fists with the high councilor. The opponents held one another’s fists tearing the island slowly apart from the force of their stalemate.

 

“When Alpha sent me here, I didn’t anticipate this. I expected you to move on and not interfere with us, but no, YOU had to act all proud. Throw whatever you have at me... I’ll keep coming. Despite your transformation, your mortal body will give out before I end this” Delta said increasing the pressure on his grip before continuing, “I just want you to know one thing...I can’t feel any of this.”

 

Delta landed a left hook to Luffy’s head before uppercutting his sternum before tossing him high into the air.

 

The high councilor spread out his wings to halt in mid-air ready for the fast approaching god.

 

Ace watched as the two exchanged blows up in the air falling back down to the ground rapidly. Delta managed to remain on top landing a two-footed kick to Luffy’s chest sending him down the battle trench the pair created.

 

Quickly Luffy struck his razor sharp claws out dragging them against the metamorphic rocks, sending chunks down the massive crevice in the island. Luffy took a few moments to recapture his wind; this guy’s strength was his stamina and durability; it proved troublesome to keep up with.

 

Luffy began his ascent climbing slowly still recovering his stamina.

 

“You’ve seen it with your own eyes; you can’t hurt me. Nothing can.” Delta bragged from the top, kicking rocks rocks into the canyon to ease his boredom. “This fight is pointless. Your struggle is pointless. It didn’t have to be this way.” He said the last part annoyed the fight dragged on this long.

 

Before he reached the very top, Delta’s foot smashed in front of Luffy’s hands causing the rocks to fall into the crevice. The high councilor swiftly used his wings to glide to opposite side of the canyon.

 

“Pathetic. You can’t win.” Delta smirked pacing back and forth; it was all about mind games in his arsenal. If he could get in his opponent’s’ head, half the battle was already won. So far Luffy had proven to be mentally strong, nothing gotten to the leader of the free world except—

 

Delta flare stepped speedily towards Luffy as he nimbly dodged the incoming energized fist.

 

The foes stood only feet apart death glaring at one another.

 

“Let’s finish this.” Delta said smiling widely. Despite his outwardly taunting the god was having the time of his life.

 

Ace couldn’t believe the speed in which the two moved as Luffy ignited his hellfire blades to battle the energized god. Green and Cerulean/Black danced wildly basking the island in a glow probably to be seen from miles away. The way Luffy countered Delta’s movements meant he was slowly taking the upper hand, slicing away at the weakening god.

 

Despite his weakening state, Ace could only shake his head as the god through out more sneering comments.

 

“You can’t beat me!”

 

“I feel NOTHING!”

 

“NOTHING!”

 

“Lanza Del Infernio!” The lance sparked with hellfire as it collided with the green God’s energy sending the god flying at a high speed into the ground from the massive explosion, as his energy dissipated.

 

Before Delta could move, Luffy gripped his ankles throwing the weakened god toward the canyon as he nearly fell into the abyss, barley holding on by a thread. Luffy roughly grabbed the man’s throat slamming him into the ground.

 

“I-I see now, how much you wish to get her back. You’ve got a long way to go and a lot tougher fights ahead, b-but you have plenty to fight for. The world, yourself, her... hell the way you battle...brutal, unmercifully, admirably...you finally made me feel something!”

 

Delta reached out for the high councilor as he swiftly flipped around laying under Delta’s back, interlocking his right calf with the god’s to prevent his escape while grappling his forearms around the god’s neck.

 

The struggling god tried to reach his arms back to grasp Luffy’s face threatening to gouge his eyes out. Luffy managed to stretch his neck slightly to keep out of Delta’s range.

 

“W-what is your name mortal?!” Delta said starting to wheeze from pressure bing applied.

 

“Monkey D. Luffy, high councilor of the free world and killer of gods.” He said tightening his grip.

 

“Ha, that’s good. I’m Delta the fourth strongest member of the new gods and son of the almighty one.” Delta could feel the air leaving his lung struggling to breath. “Y-you want to see your w-woman again right? Finish it, finish me, go on do it! It’s all pointless anyway, it’s all a joke—you won’t live to see her, but I wish you luck...I finally felt something...” Delta smirked gleefully before his neck snapped forcefully nearly twisting a full three hundred sixty degrees.

 

Luffy laid still for a moment reverting to his original form, shoving Delta’s deceased body off him. Taking a deep sigh he finally was getting somewhere after following this religious trail; it annoyed him to end but after this the new gods would certainly come for him. If he could defeat them he was once step closer to reuniting with Nami in the afterlife.

 

The bright sky began to shine brighter with no clouds in sight. His eyes began to shut slowly before Ace’s voice broke him from distant stare.

 

“Well baby bro you did, you’re officially a god killer now, this is what we wanted right?” Ace asked regarding the deceased body for a moment.

 

“Yes,” Luffy stood up looking toward his brother, “We have to gather the council and prepare for the new gods arrival, I know I said two months but this is an emergency especially since I killed their brother—no telling what they’ll do.”

 

“Well at least we are one step closer now towards reuniting you with Nami, and you know we’ll all help you do it even if it ends in our deaths.” Ace spoke earning a nod from Luffy.

 

“I’m glad to hear, we shouldn’t waste time let’s head back and alert everyone know to leave early tomorrow morning.” Luffy exclaimed glancing toward the sky as clouds started floating by reminding him of his goal. ‘Please hold on Nami, I promised I’d always be there and I will.’

 

“By the way, I should use this body as my new one don’t you think?” Ace asked with a grin earning a frown from his brother.

 

“Don’t even think about it, I just killed the guy and his neck is all twisted up, have some common decency Ace.” Luffy said earnestly slinging the god’s corpse over his shoulder.

 

“Says the slob, who has a bottomless pit for a stomach.” Ace smirked towards his brother earning one back before they both took off into the sky ripping the clouds open as the pair went.

 

Back in the One-City, Alpha sat at his desk reading up on the intel reports of the navigator sent to them by Scarlett—she didn’t have a choice in the matter. The orangette would be his wife wether she agreed to it or not.

 

He hadn’t even noticed the doors being slammed open by the old man with glasses screaming his head off.

 

Alpha barley spared him a glance focusing on the photo of Nami intently wanting to visit her at the moment, a devious glint in his eye.

 

“Alpha!”

 

He glanced up finally taking his attention off the reports. “What is it gramps, I’m busy.”

 

“Brother Delta he...he’s dead. Scouts say the high councilor defeated him and took his body to the capital city.”

 

Alpha had no outward reaction only focusing on his balled fists. “I see...” he stood up before continuing, “my brother...he died a warrior...with no legacy...dammit.” The leader slammed his fists into the table causing the old man to take a slight step back.

 

“I swear you will be avenged Delta...Gramps,” He said authoritatively glaring at the old man, “rally the brothers, we’re making our move immediately.”

 

Gramps bowed closing the door quickly. Alpha took his seat again placing the reports of the navigator in the drawer. He would make sure this ‘Luffy’ would never get close to her again; it was time for them to meet face to face.

 

“Luffy, it’s time for you to forfeit your world to us and your woman.” Alpha spoke to himself standing up and exiting the room following gramps into the heart of the otherworldly fortress.

 

A/N: Next- The Emperors’ day off. As always thanks for the read.


	23. The Emperors’ Day Off

Charlotte Katakuri sat in his absurdly large chair laid about on the deck of the Regime ship. The morning sun rays shone down brightly basking the vessel in a humid heat—his homeland of Whole Cake Island drew close. 

 

The man that stood nearly four meters sighed audibly adjusting his tinted shades, sinking further back into the comfortable lawn chair. Despite the non-stop pace the emperors worked during their short tenure, it was always nice to receive a holiday.

 

Katakuri chuckled to himself thinking of his brother Cracker sitting on Mama’s throne bored out of his mind; complaining that he’d rather be out in the seducing forest munching on biscuits. 

 

“Sir your delivery of doughnuts.” An officer spoke setting three dozen boxes by Katakuri’s side table, causing him to raise the glasses off his face. 

 

“Send the chefs my compliments, make sure I’m not disturbed.” Katakuri stated earning a salute from the woman who scurried off to tell the crew it was his feeding time. 

 

The Regime soldier nor councilmen had judged the man based on his dogtooth appearance; they had far too much respect to make such sophomoric comments. It brought a small smile to his face knowing he found a secondary home where he wouldn’t be pronounced as a repulsive monster—the soldiers could care less when it came right down to it—he was a savior of the free world, right alongside their beloved high councilor. 

 

Katakuri licked his lips before popping a small doughnut into his mouth. “Mmm doughnuts yummy yummy.” He happily hummed indulging in his favorite sweets. Though they weren’t on par with the ones from his homeland, they were by far second best. There wasn’t many things that made the earnest man smile honestly, but times like this brought him comfort to move forward in life; no matter how minuscule it seemed, this was an imperative part of his daily ritual. 

 

His den den mushi on the small table next to him rang off the hook. His first thought was to ignore thinking it was something unimportant. Katakuri reluctantly snatched the transponder snail answering the call after it refused to stop. 

 

“What is it? I’m eating.” Katakuri said, irritated his joyous pastime was interrupted. 

 

“Apologizes Emperor Katakuri, we’re approaching Whole Cake Island, e.t.a five minutes.” The officer stated evenly. 

 

“Got it, thanks for letting me know.” He hung the snail up standing from his seat with a box of doughnuts cradled in his arm. In the distance his homeland began to appear through the heat waves. He let out a sigh of relief to be seeing his family again. It’d been roughly a month since he’d been home, yet the feeing of entering Totto land’s atmosphere never got old. 

 

The Charlotte Clan in all its entirety stood proudly on the beach awaiting their leader’s arrival. Despite the collective loss of their mother known to the world as Big Mom; the siblings knew there would come a day for her demise. The childlike god only cared for one person in her existence, willing to destroy everything to obtain victory. However the siblings wouldn’t dare go against her despite the monster she was—they had lucked out when the high councilor held a grudge against their mom; waging war on the gigantic empress who’s hunger knew no limit. With support from one another and a now thriving community that grew respect from around the world—the siblings managed to overcome their pain; together. 

 

The Charlotte sisters Charlotte Amande, Cinnamon, Brûlée, Galette, Compote, Poire, and Joconde bounced with excitement as the Regime ship began to dock at the harbor. 

 

The brothers:Charlotte Cracker, Oven, Nusstorte, Noisette, Charlotte Mont-d’Or, , Snack, Bavarois, Brownie, Mascarpone and Decuplets all stood calmly observing their admired brother stand tall at the helm of the ship. 

 

“There he is! There he is!” the youngest sister Joconde screamed with glee jumping up and down. 

 

“Brother Katakuri...your home.” Brûlée sobbed letting tears spill from the corners of her eyes. 

 

Cracker crossed his arms rolling his eyes. “It’s about damn time, I’ve gotten sick of this leader business.” 

 

Oven smirked throwing his arm around Cracker smiling widely. “Aw, someone missed his older brother.” 

 

“Shut up! I’ll kill you!” Cracker shouted smacking Oven’s arm off him. 

 

“Yeah?! I’d like to see that!” Oven yelled back as the two got in each other’s face, electricity sparked from their eyes. 

 

Katakuri smirked witnessing his brothers holding Cracker and Oven back from their childish squabble. He smiled seeing his sisters cheer his name waving to him as he disembarked onto the dock. 

 

The moment he stepped onto the beach the sisters crushed him in a vice like hug nearly tackling him the force. He immediately stretched his arms scooping the group into his embrace. In rare moments like this, he felt true happiness. 

 

As the warm embrace broke, Katakuri greeted his brothers with a simple wave. 

 

“Good to see ya again...” Oven said folding his arms glaring at the leader. “Who am I kidding?! We missed you brother!” The man fell on his knees tugging at the emperor’s vest.

 

The group with the exception of Cracker, hugged Katakuri roughly as he placed his hands on top of their heads acknowledging their embrace. 

 

“Bunch of softies.” Cinnamon said rolling her eyes at their display of emotion causing the sisters to giggle. 

 

Cracker faced his older brother as the group dispersed conversing amongst one another. 

 

“Hey! Don’t ever leave me in charge again, you hear me?! I thought I was going to die of boredom.” Cracker growled earning a smirk from his brother. 

 

He ruffled his younger brother’s hair as best he could. “I see, so you did miss your older brother.” 

 

“Shut up! I didn’t, I just told you, I was bored!” Cracker bellowed waving his arms comically causing the siblings to share collective laughs. 

 

“I’m sure its been a long trip brother, tell us about what you’ve been up.” Amande spoke linking her arm with Katakuri’s. 

 

“Very well.” He said walking with his family toward the renewed Chateau. 

 

The Charlotte family tossed food back and forth, indulging themselves in their feast as shouting matches took place across the massive dining table. 

 

Chest soldiers exchanged uneasy glances among one another seeing food splatter on the walls near them, potentially threatening their lives. 

 

Katakuri sat eating modestly while examining the signed document to hand to the minister of records. Before the feast, the family discussed the new redistribution of their territory. Due to the passing of some siblings the territory needed new rulers. The Charlotte family agreed only to keep those that shared their name in charge of the islands surrounding Whole Cake Island. 

 

It was tempting to appoint trusted Regime officers as Island rulers, however despite the loyalists the officers were; his family nor citizens would accept an outside ruler to govern them. The Charlotte Family would always remain in control of Totto Land, they were synonymous with one another— the high councilor understood this, it was just another reason he signed over to the Regime. 

 

Katakuri signed his signature on the dotted line at the bottom of the document finalizing the family’s decision. He whistled for a nearby chess guard who ducked in time, dodging a half eaten turkey as he took the document. 

 

The leader of Totto Land nearly spit out his drink at the tart taste of it. The kitchen workers could never make beverages like Smoothie—no one could. It was a shame he only saw Pudding and Smoothie for a brief time at the Coliseum games in Dressrosa. 

 

Sighing he continued drinking the bitter tasting wine glancing at his family who were rowdy as ever. At that moment he knew everything he’d ever done at that point in the last few months was worth it. No longer did his family walk on eggshells, they truly were themselves with no fear in their hearts—it brought a genuine smile to his features. 

 

Awhile later as the family continued feasting a chess guard approached the leader announcing the family had guests. 

 

“This is a private family dinner, turn them away; we’ll see to their needs later.” Katakuri spoke not bothering to spare the guard a glance. 

 

“B-but sir, it is family.” He said with a little trepidation. 

 

Katakuri arched a brow as the banquet hall’s doors were opened. The Charlotte Clan stopped the shameless behavior turning their attention to the newly arriving guests.

 

Smoothie, Pudding, Sanji stood at the doors entering the dead silent dining hall. It felt like an eternity before anyone moved a muscle. 

 

“Sister Pudding, sister Smoothie!” The table emptied as nearly two dozen chairs slid on the floor, as the family crushed the arriving sisters in a tight embrace. Katakuri’s eyes widened slight in surprise, this was certainly unexpected. 

 

Sanji barley stepped out the way of the mob of Charlotte family members as they crowded around their siblings. 

 

A strong presence behind him halted his actions before he could take another step. 

 

“It’s you.” Katakuri spoke glaring at the significantly shorter man that stole one of his youngest sisters’ heart. 

 

Sanji turned to face the fearsome gaze of Totto Land’s ruler not backing down an inch. Katakuri smirked remembering this was the high councilor’s former crew mate. Any friend of his leader would be his, even if he was Pudding’s husband. 

 

“Welcome to the family.” Katakuri said offering his hand to shake. 

 

Sanji shook it firmly feeling his pulsating hand go numb from the strong grip. The chef stuck his hand in his pocket coolly hiding the pain he felt at the moment. 

 

“Katakuri, nice to see you again.” He offered. 

 

Katakuri was never good with small talk at any point in his life. He only enjoyed speaking in the heat of battle to analyze and point out his opponents flawed tactics. However seeing the happy face Pudding wore he could tell it was genuine. Most of her life she’d been acting, up until she met the high councilor’s chef. 

 

“I hear only great things about the restaurant, it’s true then your opening more locations?” Katakuri asked breaking Sanji from his musing as he turned his attention away from his wife. 

 

He couldn’t help but grin at Katakuri’s question. “Oh yeah it’s doing great, it’s all thanks to your sister; we plan on opening three more locations in Aluburna, Alabasta— the Goa Kingdom, and the Capital city. So we figured we’d take a few days off before we get back to work.” Sanji said glancing over at his wife who continued showing off her newly acquired wedding ring to her sisters. 

 

The look didn’t go unnoticed by Katakuri, “I see, it will probably be awhile before you both have free time for yourselves. Well my home is now your home, so I hope you enjoy your vacation.” Katakuri spoke patting the man on the back. “Congratulations.” 

 

With that Katakuri made his way over to Pudding and Smoothie wrapping them both in a tight embrace. While the sisters gathered around Sanji welcoming him warmly to their clan. 

 

“Brother Katakuri!” Pudding hugged her brother tightly missing him dearly. 

 

“I’m assuming since the blobs not with you he’s busy running the restaurant huh?” Katakuri asked finally breaking their hug. 

 

“Yes he decided to stay and run things for a few days, he never wants to leave work.” Pudding exclaimed happily. 

 

“Well I’m glad you guys are here, this will always be your home.” He said looking toward the pair. “Now come on, you’re just in time for dinner.” Katakuri gestured toward the guests signaling them to sit. 

 

Sanji was about to take his seat next to Pudding when Katakuri approached him. “You’re next to me, Sanji.” He said not sparing the ex-straw hat chef a glance, heading straight for his seat. 

 

The cook couldn’t help sweat drop at the man’s constant earnest demeanor, it began to unnerve him. When he grabbed Luffy after the captain escaped the Mirror World; he’d never seen Luffy that hurt before. It was a miracle Chopper was one of the best doctors around, his wounds had bled for days after and he couldn’t move a muscle the first two nights. The fact a man with such power loyally followed Luffy was beyond belief. 

 

“It’s okay babe.” Pudding said clutching him arm and resting her head on his shoulder. “He’s harmless, I promise.” 

 

Sanji could only glance at Katakuri who had his arms crossed, patiently waiting for the chef to take the vacant seat to his immediate side. 

 

“You’re kidding right?” Sanji asked arching a brow at Pudding, who only giggled at his outwardly nervous demeanor. 

 

“If he lays a finger on you, I’ll kick his ass—trust me.” She smirked kissing his cheek. “Now go.” 

 

Sanji sighed loosening his tie which began to strain his neck, heading over to the opposite end of long table. 

 

“Sit.” Katakuri commanded, to which Sanji immediately obeyed plopping in the cushioned chair. 

 

Katakuri handed the chef a few food platters allowing him to fully fill his plate up. 

 

“I’ll admit, I had you pegged wrong. I thought you were unworthy of my sister.” Katakuri spoke pausing to glance at Pudding who happily conversed with her siblings like she’d never left. “But I’ve never seen her genuinely smile like that before, she’s truly happy.” 

 

Katakuri sighed turning his attention back to Sanji. “Don’t do anything to take her smile away for any reason; she’s been through too much, do you understand me?” Katakuri’s eyes gleamed with something sinister behind his eyes. The cook was just happy they were on the same side now. 

 

“I would never do some—“

 

“Understand?!” Katakuri said a little firmer as his gaze intensified. 

 

Sanji could barley chew the remnants of food in his mouth from the nervousness eating away at him. 

 

“I understand.” Sanji spoke regaining his composure. The look in his eyes said it all, he would die before making his wife unhappy. 

 

“Good, glad we can come to an understanding—brother-in-law.” Katakuri smirked from under his mouth wraps at his attempt at humor. 

 

Katakuri let the man eat in peace for awhile looking over the documents to make Brûlée and Oven official replacements as sweet generals. Signing his signature he asked Cinnamon to hand the papers to Smoothie and Cracker to finalize the transitional documents. 

 

He glanced over Smoothie’s way admiring the way she conversed with her siblings. Always having their best interests in mind, one of the least selfish members of the family. Katakuri couldn’t help smile at how she’d changed in the short few months. Despite not having her around, he was determined to keep Smoothie happy even if it meant her staying in Dressrosa or another part of the world. 

 

“Ah yes, she has missed you greatly ya know.” Sanji’s voice broke Katakuri from his thoughts as he turned back toward the chef. 

 

“How do you mean?” Katakuri asked crossing his arms. He would be lying if he said the smirk on the chef’s face made him a little uneasy. 

 

The cook grinned widely seeing the earnest man’s demeanor crack somewhat exposing his vulnerability. “Well for starters it wasn’t our original idea to vacation here, we were actually going to go the capital; but Smoothie was insistent we visit here.” Sanji spoke glancing down the table as well before continuing. “The day after you reunited at the games, she seemed...distant...I don’t know what to call it, daydreaming? Also she was eager to leave work this time around, that never happens.” Sanji gulped his wine nearly spitting it out from the bitter taste. 

 

Katakuri rubbed his chin in contemplation, he really found himself in a complex situation, if only it was easy as fighting; however this was a completely different battle in itself. 

 

“I see.” Came the emperor’s simple reply. 

 

Sanji could immediately tell the emperor wasn’t in the mood to talk about it—He understood all too well. All the chef could offer was his truth that he discovered nearly half a year ago. 

 

“Look it’s none of my business but... Life’s too short to not pursue the one’s you love, especially with the world we live in...” Sanji paused turning his attention to his shaking hands in front of him. The memories of Luffy and Nami flooded his mind; the pain the Straw Hats overcame, and the suffering of their ex-captain. Sanji felt a hand on his shoulder bringing him back to the table. 

 

“I understand, thank you.” Katakuri said offering a small smile under his wraps. 

 

Everyone from the table began to make their way into spacious living rooms of the chateau as Katakuri and Sanji stayed enjoying their meals in comfortable silence. 

 

To the chef’s surprise, Katakuri broke the silence first. “Earlier when you said it’s never too late to pursue our loved ones—were you referring to the high councilor?” 

 

Sanji shifted in his seat pulling out his emergency stash of puffs. “Can you keep this between us?” Sanji asked lighting the cigarette. 

 

Katakuri smirked, “Sis making you quit huh? Now I know who the boss is.” 

 

“No, I’m boss dammit!” Sanji shouted waving his arms comically in front of the emperor as he continued to smirk. “Ah you’re right dammit, I’m just a humble servant.” The chef admitted defeat slumping on table, rivers of tears flowing from his eyes. 

 

Katakuri let out a small laugh causing Sanji to perk up. He couldn’t help be humored by the chef’s true personality; he started to see the side of the good natured man that captured his sister’s heart and earned the respect of the high councilor. 

 

“You have my word.” Katakuri stated leaning back in his seat awaiting Sanji to start his explanation. 

 

The cook took a long drag before exhaling through his nostrils, his puffs truly numbed the pain of reminiscing. He recounted the story from when they defeated the former Yonko Blackbeard up until the Mariejois incident; informing Katakuri of the events that led the straw hat captain to become the high councilor. 

 

Katakuri nodded hearing the horrific event, as he gave Sanji a beverage stronger than wine to relieve his brief anguish. “It makes sense to me now. He never truly told anyone, I finally get it now. Someone can never know true pain or a true loss until they know true love. Now I know why he lost that fight...” Katakuri spoke placing his hands in front of his face remembering Luffy’s battle with Arlong. 

 

Sanji let out a cloud of smoke glancing toward the emperor that sat in contemplation. “Luffy lost a fight recently? Who the hell could’ve pulled that off?” He asked still in disbelief. Of all the people that ran through his mind, he could count on one hand enemies that had even a slight chance of taking down his former captain. 

 

“A fishman named Arlong...” Katakuri spoke pulling out his own cigar. He didn’t miss Sanji’s uncomfortable reaction as the mention of the deceased fishman’s name. “I assumed they had history based on their interactions, though I don’t have a clue of the extent of it.” 

 

“Y-yeah they had history,” Sanji said pulling out another cigarette while lighting Katakuri’s cigar, “He was our navigator’s captor for years before we officially started our journey down the Grand Line... So how did it happen?” He asked trying to change the subject. 

 

“Arlong used underhanded tactics, using Luffy’s pain against him. There is no protection from emotional pain resting in your heart. I truly didn’t thought he died, however it was unnerving how he lost his strength, It gave me relief when he returned to finish that damned fishman off.” Katakuri said inhaling and exhaling his cigar sending pristine smoke in the air. 

 

“How did he kill that bastard?” Sanji inquired turning to face the emperor. 

 

“He ripped his head clean off from his shoulders.” Katakuri said plainly as if that was a normal occurrence. 

 

A cold shiver ran through Sanji’s body imagining the Luffy he knew showing that kind of brutality. Despite all the ways the bastard deserved to die, that was one horrific way to go. 

 

“Good riddance.” The chef spat happy Arlong was dealt poetic justice for exploiting and terrorizing Nami and Cocoyasi village for years. Luffy truly erased the bastard’s history and he hoped his friend gained some peace from the fishman’s demise. 

 

“I admire your former captain. At his age with the extreme losses he’s suffered, I wouldn’t wish that on my greatest enemy. However know this, he is the world’s best hope for a better future.” Katakuri said taking a long drag from his cigar. 

 

Sanji could only chuckle. “It doesn’t surprise me you feel that way, I stopped doubting his capabilities along time ago. Despite having a bottomless pit as a stomach, he’s one of the strongest willed person I’ve ever met.” The Cook stated. 

 

“The high councilor does have a bottom-less pit for a stomach.” Katakuri joined the cook laughing about how the rubber man could gorge himself into a balloon, cleaning out numerous kitchen; if there was one thing that’d never change, it was that. 

 

Pudding and Smoothie entered the room as the two men conversed away about their respective duties. 

 

“Come on Sanji, the family wants to see you in the parlor rooms.” Pudding said tugging him arm gently. 

 

“Alright Pudding, it was great talking with you brother-in-law.” Sanji smirked earning one back from the emperor. 

 

“Same too you, good talk.” 

 

Pudding waved to the pair as the door shut behind them. 

 

“What were you two talking about?” Smoothie asked taking a seat next to Katakuri. 

 

He glanced at her before placing his feet on the table, “Regime stuff.” 

 

“Uh-huh.” She crossed her arms not buying it, shoving his feet off the table causing him to look at her with an irritated expression. 

 

“Lighten up, how about we race like we used to—unless you’ve gotten complacent.” Smoothie challenged resting her face on a fist awaiting his reaction. 

 

Katakuri slammed his hand on the table glaring directly at her. “I seem to recall you beating me only once, today won’t be the second time.” 

 

“Well we’ll see won’t we.” 

 

Before he could respond Smoothie was already headed out the double doors leading to the back of the Chateau. 

 

The two half siblings arched a brow at each other before staring at the endless height of the fort. Night began to approach as clouds passed over the moon illuminating the starless night sky. 

 

“No haki.” Smoothie deadpanned getting in an athletic running stance. 

 

“No swords.” Katakuri stated standing with arms crossed. 

 

In unison the pair were up the castle off and running faster than the normal eye could keep up with. 

 

Smoothie’s strides widened as the they neared the half way point, she could tell Katakuri was a half step behind. Without a second thought Smoothie grabbed her broadsword clashing with Katakuri’s trident Mogura. 

 

Smoothie smirked as they didn’t halt their striding for one second, “you cheated, I knew you’d use it.” 

 

“Technically you did too.” He responded as they clashed weapons again, not bothering to stop their ascension. 

 

The pair grew competitive trying to knock off the momentum of their opponent as they neared the peak. 

 

Katakuri and Smoothie reached their hands out toward the roof of the chateau. They both collapsed on the roof breathing hard from the exertion of energy. 

 

“I won.” Smoothie managed to say while trying to catch her wind. 

 

“No, you cheated.” Katakuri spoke turning to face her. 

 

She sat up in a huff as he arched a brow at her reaction. 

 

“Call it a tie?” He asked with a smirk. 

 

“Fair enough.” She said smiling falling onto her back. 

 

The two laid in silence observing the moon as it rose higher into the darkened sky. 

 

“Did you forget?” She asked turning to face Katakuri who stared up at the moon. 

 

“No.” He deadpanned pulling out a container filled with doughnuts out of his jacket. 

 

“Good, I didn’t forget either.” Smoothie pulled out a thermos filled with a sweet alcoholic beverage. 

 

The two exchanged sweets as a somewhat tradition for Smoothie’s training to become a sweet general. When she first confided in him to train her, he scoffed at the idea. Being a sweet general under Big Mom was not child’s play; at her command, a general needed to be ready to mercilessly slaughter a person, towns, entire nations. It was something he did not wish upon his sister siblings. However Smoothie refused to give up, relentlessly pursuing him until he reluctantly agreed. 

 

Katakuri did not go easy on her training in the early phases. He emphasized that her opponents in battle would show no mercy; that it was imperative to close your emotions off from your enemy—that you must not feel for them, to do what was required. On some days the man felt he was too harsh of a teacher, seeing that she wanted to give up. 

 

It all changed when he asked her what she really wanted to be a sweet general for. The answer surprised him; it wasn’t for power or respect. It was simply to get stronger, to protect her family with selfless leadership, always keeping the siblings at the forefront of her mind. 

 

Katakuri respected her reasoning, it was the same reason he did it. It wasn’t to please some mother that would never love anything beyond her deceased Mama Caramel or her beloved sweets. It was to protect what mattered most in the world. 

 

From that day on, Katakuri gave her a mix up of tough and light training, always making sure her goal stayed true. As the years passed and she began to catch up to his abilities, the two raced to the top of the fortress sometimes after being berated by their mother. 

 

It became an escape and a comfort between the two. The others had an idea but never truly knew or cared. Whatever the two needed to do to protect the family was between them. 

 

“I do love these doughnuts, I can’t see how you eat these all the time though.” Smoothie said slowly biting into the sprinkled deserts. 

 

“I’m a creature of habit.” Katakuri spoke showing his rare flash of humor. “Thanks for the drink, you truly are the best.” He said downing the watermelon flavored alcohol. 

 

“Hate to brag but I am world famous now.” Smoothie said smirking towards Katakuri as a vein appeared on his head. 

 

“I take back what I said.” He said earnestly continuing to drink. 

 

She elbowed him playfully, “Lighten up, I’m messing with you.” The pair looked up towards the night sky as they unknowingly inched toward one another. 

 

“I like seeing your real face.” Smoothie offered pulling his face mask down to lightly touch the sides of his stitched mouth. 

 

“Many people don’t share your opinion.” Katakuri said folding his arms. “But I like seeing yours too.” He lightly grazed the bangs covering her right eye. 

 

Smoothie couldn’t help shy away letting another person see the scar gracing her temple to upper cheek. It happened early on during a battle defending one of her own. If the ex-sweet general had to do it over again she would make the same choice; however it didn’t help the shame it brought hearing the judgements from other people. It was easiest for everybody to keep it hidden away. 

 

Katakuri brushes her hair back placing it behind her ear, while Smoothie pulled down his mask fully exposing his stitched mouth. They were both monsters to the outside world yet scared individuals and beautiful in each other’s eyes. 

 

Smoothie kept one hand on his face, holding his hand on her scared cheek with the other. Katakuri’s eyes searched hers as if looking for something; his eyes widened slightly as she closed her eyes with a soft humming sound escaping escaping her lips. 

 

As she neared, Katakuri began to shut his eyes seeing her approach his lips with hers. 

 

An approaching loud screeching sound caused their eyes to open, as they turned their attention to the incoming bird. 

 

“Hattari, where’ve you been? I haven’t seen you all day.” Katakuri stated receiving the bird on his index finger. 

 

Smoothie examined the bird closely seeing its heavy breathes as it rested on its master. “He looks tired, have you had him running errands all day?” 

 

“No, just a few islands, he should’ve been back hours ago.” Katakuri said noticing the bird had a small black transponder snail on its leg. 

 

“What is it?” Smoothie asked squinting at the miniature snail in his hand. 

 

Katakuri furrowed his brows in slight confusion. “A Regime transponder snail.” One of the Regime ships must’ve tracked Hattori as he began finishing his island routes, intercepting the bird. It was the fastest and most secure way of reaching him; this wasn’t by any measures ordinary circumstances. 

 

“It’s alright, rest up my friend.” Katakuri spoke placing a jellybean in his mouth before he hopped onto his master’s shoulder. 

 

Katakuri clicked the small snail as it rang loudly. After a few seconds a familiar councilman’s voice rang out. 

 

“Emperor Katakuri? You there?” Raleigh’s voice echoed through the snail. 

 

“I’m here, go ahead.” He said a little irritated. 

 

“Sorry if I caught you at a bad time, I’m not interrupting something am I?” Raleigh asked knowing the tone all too well. 

 

Katakuri glanced at Smoothie who could only offer a smile and a shrug. 

 

“As you know I’m on vacation.” Katakuri spoke into the snail. 

 

“Oh! Well I didn’t mean to intrude but your being summoned back to the capital.” 

 

“Already? Something happened...” Katakuri could sense something was wrong based on the geezer’s tone. 

 

“I’m afraid I can’t give you a reason over the line, just get here—Raleigh out.” The snail said urgently before shutting off. Katakuri tucked the snail into his vest pocket before turning to face Smoothie. 

 

“I have to go...” he stood offering her a hand to which she took. 

 

“What’s going on?” She asked searching his features, hoping he would give her some type of answer no matter how minuscule. 

 

“Raleigh didn’t say, it must be urgent—Im being summoned immediately.” Katakuri turned his gaze to the roof not wanting to see her disappointment. 

 

“I understand.” Smoothie spoke placing a hand on his cheek, pulling his mask up. “Duty calls.” She pulled her bang over her right eye with a soft sigh escaping her lips.

 

Katakuri gave a smirk under his wraps before turning his back to her. “Ready to go down?” 

 

She was hesitant before hopping onto his back. Hattori hopped onto her digging his small claws into her shoulder as Katakuri stepped on the ledge of the fortress roof. 

 

Smoothie wrapped her arms tighter around his neck as he hung onto her long legs, summoning his adhesive-like powers underneath his feet. 

 

“Ready?” He asked glancing back at the pair as they furiously shook their heads. 

 

“Katakuri wait I forgot how much I hate heig—“ 

 

Smoothie screamed and Hattori squawked wildly as Katakuri descended the chateau at an incredible speed, riding a wave of mochi. She held on tighter shutting her eyes as they flew toward the ground; hearing Katakuri laugh lowly, her cheeks turned a slight tint hearing him be his unfiltered self around her—even at a time like this. 

 

The pair entered the massive parlor room to find most of their siblings were passed out or gone off to bed. A few were spread about enjoying their own activities. 

 

Pudding sat curled next her husband as Cracker snored loudly next to them with Brûlée resting her feet on his shoulders. 

 

At the sound of the doors opening Cracker woke up immediately noticing the feet on him. “Dammit Brûlée get your filthy feet off me!” He snapped pushing her feet down. The witch continued snoring not bothering to wake up. 

 

“There you two are! I was wondering where you guys ran off to; so who won the race?” Cracker asked folding his arms, a slight smirk accompanying his face. 

 

“I did of course.” Smoothie said coolly giving Katakuri a wink before heading to sit next to Pudding.

 

“Damn you really did lose! It’s written all over your face.” Cracker said standing to face his brother. 

 

The vein disappeared from Katakuri’s forehead after being fooled. “I need you to stay in charge again, I’m leaving for the capital—immediately.” 

 

“W-what?! You just got back?” Cracker threw his hands over his head in disbelief. 

 

“Calm yourself, it will only be a few days.” Katakuri said receiving a tight hug from Pudding. 

 

“This will always be your home, next time I’ll come see you; give your restaurant a try.” He said placing a gentle hand on her head. 

 

“Nothing would make me happier.” Katakuri reluctantly released his sister before turning on his heel with Hattori resting on his shoulder, giving one last glance toward Smoothie who couldn’t help but return it. 

 

Just as he exited the fortress he felt a familiar presence chase him down. 

 

“Sanji, what can I do for you?” Katakuri questioned keeping his gaze on the waiting royal carriage. 

 

“You’re going to see Luffy right?” Sanji asked causing the emperor to turn his attention to him

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Tell him to come see us in Dressrosa soon, tell him we all miss him.” Sanji pleaded glaring into the emperor’s eyes. 

 

“Very well, I’ll let him know—you have my word. Just remember to keep your promise.” Katakuri smirked before heading off to the carriage. 

 

“Of course.” The cook said to himself before lighting a cigarette. The straw hats already missed their former leader, desperately wishing to see him again. 

 

Not more than a half an hour later Katakuri was on a Regime heading toward the capital wondering exactly what situation had occurred during his brief time away or if the other emperors experienced similar situations. 

 

———————————————————

 

Borsalino as his close friends called him, better known to the world as “Kizaru” or the “yellow monkey;” Emerged from his king sized bed in his pajamas leaving two beauties peacefully sleeping behind him. Stretching fully he placed the teddy bear that was tucked under his arm in between the women, giving a small smirk at his antics. 

 

The former admiral yawned loudly putting on his favorite record player, smiling widely as the classical music filled his ears. He finally opened the curtains to see the sun already high in the sky, it looked mid-afternoon. 

 

Borsalino entered his adjacent closet filled with endless amount of priceless suits. Matching pants and pristine shoes hung just below the jackets and ties. The emperor hummed along with the tune of music pulling out a green jacket along with the matching pants and a white tie. 

 

He pulled out a cloth after picking a pair of glasses from the abundant collection in the drawer. Borsalino cleaned his glasses before heading towards the door. 

 

“Oh, almost forgot.” The emperor laughed to himself picking out spotless white shoes. “My babies.” He purred before slipping them on. 

 

“Where the hell is he? It’s been thirty minutes for crying out loud!” Buggy growled. 

 

“He’ll be here, trust me; this is just how the emperor is.” Kuzan spoke leaning back in his chair with hands resting above his head. 

 

The disbanded New Pirate Alliance of: Kuzan, Donquixote Doflamingo, Dracule Mihawk, Gekko Moria, Buggy the Clown, and Crocodile; all sat around the war room trying to ease their boredom. 

 

Doflamingo frowned glancing at Mihawk who stayed to himself with his arms crossed. “What an anti-social one this guy is.” He gestured toward the swordsman. 

 

“Or maybe he doesn’t want to talk to a madman like you.” Crocodile spat smoking on his cheapened cigars. 

 

“Am I supposed to be offended by that sandman?” Doflamingo questioned smirking at the angered expression of the former Baroque Works president. 

 

“Watch yourself, you worthless—“ 

 

“Alright, Alright let’s calm it down.” Kuzan said as the tension in the room had risen. 

 

Crocodile had a habit of going overboard when insulted, he didn’t want the war room to become an all out brawl because of a few words. 

 

The group that sat in the emperor’s war room were very prideful in their own right. Each at one point held the title of Shichibukai at one point in their careers—with the exception of Kuzan. It was a driving point why they banded together to oppose the high councilor and Regime, in direct response to Regime Registration Act. 

 

The double doors to the room opened slowly as the sharply dressed emperor took the seat at the head of the table adjusting his tie. 

 

“Sorry for my late arrival, I did have the most splendid night.” Borsalino said offering a grin causing the group to sweat drop. 

 

“Well it’s about damn time!” Buggy shouted folding his arms, muttering about the better things he could be doing. 

 

“Again my apologizes for my late arrival, though this won’t take too much of your time.” Borsalino spoke adjusting his costly frames. 

 

“Right, you want us to be leaders of our own providences.” Kuzan said earning a nod from the emperor. 

 

Borsalino places his hands over his face before continuing, “your assertion is correct. As you know I’ll be here, at the Regime G-1 headquarters formerly known as New Marineford. My distributed territory is expansive covering multiple countries, it’s my job—our job to run it.” 

 

“Why us? We’ve all done sinister things in our past; horrendous things if I’m speaking honestly.” Mihawk said glaring st the emperor. 

 

“To put it simply I asked myself the same thing. However the high councilor saw your stance that day when you signed over to us— you turned on Sakazuki, the former fleet admiral. Akainu ‘the red dog’ was the worst of us all and I’m sure you all know; he made the high councilor into who he is now.” Borsalino said lighting a freshly delivered cigar.

 

The men in the room glanced at one another knowing the former Navy admiral had a point. They could’ve accepted Akainu’s offer which would’ve been the point of no return for them, however even they admitted their morales were no where near his. 

 

Kuzan wasn’t sure at first of signing his newly acquired alliance over to the Regime. Despite the high councilor’s motivations and reasoning behind his actions; what was to keep him from coming after them if they got out of line. However the ice man knew it would always be a life on the run without registering. Now he supposed whenever a dangerous mission came up that the council deemed beneath them or suicidal his team would be gathered to handle it. Kuzan examined the table of former warlords smirking to himself, in terms of power in the world he considered them second to none, with the exception of the Regime council itself. 

 

“As long as I get to hand-pick subordinates to handle the heavy lifting, I’ll manage.” The former Dressrosa conquerer grinned widely crossing his leg at the prospect of once again being in power.

 

Doflamingo remained the exception, however after being bested twice by the high councilor and the eradication of the world government with the Celestial; the former supposed he could change for the Regime. Even if Doflamingo wanted to, the high councilor was untouchable as the leader of the free world. On top of that he couldn’t deny the former straw hat captain had changed the complexioned the world. No longer did people live in fear of the future, the people reflected hope—something he still wasn’t used to seeing. If he was being completely honest, these past few months since signing over, he’d been living his best life. 

 

“So how does this work? You just hand us an armada and we pick our territory.” Gekko Moria stated staring at the papers that appeared in front of him as Borsalino tossed them out. 

 

“Precisely, distribute among yourselves which territories you desire. However just know if your intentions intersect the Regime’s the high councilor guarantees to pay you a visit, and sadly I won’t be able to do anything about it. Other than that enjoy your new accommodations because I know I have.” Borsalino exclaimed straightening his tie once again before placing his shoes on the table. 

 

“Okay, if I can get shoes like that—I’m all in.” Buggy smirked signing his signature and highlighting his desired territory. 

 

Borsalino couldn’t help grin seeing the men dispute over territory. Despite their bad track records doing bad things; Borsalino knew him and the high councilor weren’t exempt from that list. He was a big believer people were better than the worst thing they’d ever done. Plus the high councilor believed in leverage, getting former criminals to do good for the world—albeit on a short leash for near future. 

 

The emperor took his time signing his signature, authenticating each of the documents. “These will be taken to the capital to be processed, within the week you’ll have your new accommodations. Well that’s it, business is concluded.” Borsalino said excitedly clapping his hands together as he got up from his seat. 

 

“Enjoy your stay here, if you’ll need me I’ll be on the course.” With that he swiftly left the room heading toward the back of the militarized fortress. 

 

The emperor examined the bag of clubs brought to him, ultimately settling for a seven iron. 

 

Clearing his head Borsalino played his favorite past time with the intention of not being interrupted; his only company being the caddy and ball boy who kept track of his shots. 

 

Halfway through the course Kuzan approached the emperor who was busy teeing up his shot. 

 

“I think I speak for all of us when I say your making the right decision.” The ice master spoke disrupting Borsalino’s groove. 

 

“Hmm... it’s rude to interrupt a man when he’s about to swing.” Kizaru said as sweat dripped from his furrowed brow. 

 

“My mistake, we’re all leaving now. We just wanted to let you know you can trust us; if there comes a time you need our services, you know where to find us—“ 

 

Borsalino swung his club as Kuzan finished his statement. 

 

The ball boy screamed madly waving his hands furiously. “Hole in one sir!” 

 

“Ohh my first hole in one!” Borsalino pranced around with a shade of red on his cheeks. 

 

Kuzan could only sigh smacking himself in the forehead. “You’ll need a few more of those to qualify for the majors emperor.” He said starting to walk back toward the fortress. “See ya around, old friend.” 

 

Borsalino didn’t bother listening to the rest as he happily disappeared in a ray of light toward the golf hole. 

 

Night soon came as he laughed with the caddy and ball boy as they rode the electric cart up to the fortress. 

 

“Today was your best day sir!” The ball boy exclaimed happily kicking his feet as the cart came to a stop. 

 

“I have to agree, that was an impressive day—the major qualifier tournament will be shaking in their shoes when you enter next year.” The caddy spoke as the vehicle came to a halt. 

 

Kizaru chuckled at the praise. “Glad to hear it, we have a lot of work to do still—see you bright and early gentlemen.” Borsalino waved not bothering to spare a glance, heading toward his chambers. 

 

The women from earlier were long gone, leaving a note on his teddy. ‘Fun night, have to do it again sometime.’ He was hoping to invite both of them to have dinner with him tonight. 

 

With a disappointed sigh he changed into a different attire once again bringing a smile to his features.

 

Eating dinner was a bit lonely for his liking. His providence commanders left earlier and the council were all up to their own business across the world. Even someone of his status grew weary from constant loneliness sometimes—he began to see the councilmen as his family, since he had none to speak of left.

 

As he dug into his appetizing plate of delectable food, an officer barged in holding a transponder snail. 

 

“Hmm?” Borsalino inquired arching a brow at the officer. 

 

“From the capital sir! It’s urgent.” He said bowing before heading out the door. 

 

“Borsalino, you there?” 

 

“Yes go ahead Raleigh.” 

 

Borsalino leaned back in his chair placing the snail on his leg to hear better. 

 

“The high councilor requests your presence. We can’t say over the line any details—just get here by morning.” The snail spoke in the voice of the dark king. 

 

“Will do councilman, I’m on my way.” Borsalino exclaimed jovially. He was about to reunite with the council; whatever was planned didn’t matter, there would finally be a fight, he could feel it. 

 

The emperor barked orders to his soldiers to prepare his vessel—Borsalino was returning to the capital. 

 

———————————————————

 

The Alabasta desert heat simmered through the capital city Alubarna. Massive crowds of people walked through central city square going about their daily business. 

 

On the tall flag pole below Alabasta’s flag hung a Regime flag, showing the mutual alliance and the large influence the federal government had on the large country. 

 

In the palace dining hall, Marco and Vivi sat at the head of the table filled with former Whitebeard subordinates. Among them: Diamond Jozu, Flower Sword Vista, Blamenco, Rakuyo, Namur, Blenheim, Curiel, Kingdew, Haruta, Water Buffalo Atmos, Speed Jiru, Fossa and Izo; all sat grubbing their lives away happily after being reunited. 

 

Vivi jovially organized the documents legitimizing the former Whitebeard Pirates as providence commanders within the Regime. Their new duties would be to govern over an assigned land, with their authority only being superseded by the respective countries authority or in extreme cases, the federal government itself. 

 

However Vivi could see that Macro trusted these men like they were his very own blood—they were good people. She had no qualms about accepting the former pirates to collaborate with her countries’s government. 

 

Marco and Jozu the former Whitebeard third squad commander, wrapped an arm around one another chugging from their mugs filled to the brim with alcohol. 

 

Vivi could only roll her eyes at the childishness shown from the emperor. Even though he held a high position of power, he never lost himself to it; always keeping those important closest to him, albeit with a smile. Although it couldn’t help remind her of Luffy, her once dear friend. 

 

Despite achieving the highest authority in the establish world; she could feel his exuding pain. It was something she never felt from anyone before; the sadness, the sorrow, the regret that befell his eyes. It differed greatly from the look he held when she’d first encountered the straw hats. The constant happiness and exuberance that bolstered from the man amazed her to no end. She supposed he he had a right to feel that way after what he’d lost—yet she couldn’t help worry if his pain wound ever end. 

 

Vivi was pulled from her thoughts as the former pirates began to say their goodbyes heading out the door. 

 

“See ya around buddy! Lady Vivi.” Jozu said smirking following his former crew out the door leaving the pair alone. 

 

“Well...they sure are, lively.” Vivi offered with a warm smile. 

 

“Yeah they’re a handful, but they’re my family—plus they’re nothing compared to the councilmen.” Marco said wrapping an arm around the queen of Alabasta. 

 

Vivi held his hand with hers interlocking their fingers. “Yes you guys are a rowdy bunch, by the way is Luffy doing alright?” 

 

Marco smiled slightly, “The high councilor? Yeah he’s doing better rest assured.” The flaming phoenix knew she’d traveled with the straw hats early in their adventure through paradise. 

 

“I’m glad, after his terrible loss, I didn’t know if... he would come back, though he still isn’t the same person I knew back then.” Vivi said staring off at the distant clock, watching time hands tick away. 

 

“I see what you mean,” Marco said gaining her attention, “I only met him briefly in Marineford and Wano, there wasn’t much time for discussion during that time. However his demeanor changed dramatically from that time.” Marco paused contemplating what to say next, he would never lie to Vivi. “Ever since his...loss, he’s become vicious, almost losing himself to the hate he built up for his enemies; he’s attempted to tone it down lately but I fear that anger will never dissipate, you simply don’t get over a loss like that.” 

 

The blue haired queen couldn’t have agreed more. The way he carried himself that day he arrived in the Alabastan desert after killing King Neptune. The uncaring disconnect that poured from his soul. She could feel his physical presence in the moment but his once unbreakable spirit remained shattered and distant. Even after sparing the remaining pirates when they attacked the capital, she could sense the same desolation despite uniting the world. 

 

“I miss them both, I don’t think I’ve ever cried like that at her funeral.” Vivi confessed to the surprise of Marco who in response pulled her closer. 

 

“I’m sorry and I wish I could tell you the pain goes away, but it doesn’t. As a first squad commander, I thought it was shameful to cry; until I lost Ace the first time and my pops, Whitebeard. Later Blackbeard separated our crew, defeating us in a one-sided fight. I gave up all hope after the Kaido retreat, falling into a depression. It wasn’t until the high councilor avenged Blackbeard, destroyed the oppressive world government, made me an emperor, and reunited me with my former crew—he gave me hope when I laid in a pit of despair.” Marco said while Vivi glared intently, listening to him finish speaking. 

 

Vivi threw hers arms around Marco as he caught her effortlessly. “We both suffered, but without it, we may have never found this; and it’s all thanks to Luffy.” 

 

Marco understood exactly what she meant. If the events never transpired like this, they could’ve been worse off, still lost in their own despairs. However it dealt both of them heavy hearts thinking of Luffy—The man who gained the world in the palm of his hand but had no desire for it. Although in his reality he had been the one to lose the most and gain nothing. 

 

“I promise I’ll protect your friend even if it means my life.” Marco declared offering her a smile, she did not return it. 

 

She pulled back to glare at him. “I appreciate it, I really do but don’t do anything reckless to put your own life in danger.” 

 

“That’s the life of pirate love, to give out your life on the line for comrades.” Marco said evenly causing her to sigh audibly. 

 

“Just come back to me okay?” Vivi questioned rhetorically pulling Marco in for a warm embrace to which he happily returned. 

 

“Of course, an emperor can’t disappoint his queen can he?” He asked grinning widely. 

 

“No, he most certainly may not.” Vivi answered with a mock royal tone. The pair broke out into laughter holding onto one another. 

 

Awhile later Marco patiently waited in the lobby of the palace awaiting Vivi’s arrival as she prepared for their trip to the Oasis. 

 

Jozu spotted Marco sitting with his eyes closed passing the time. Tapping him on the shoulder the former squad commander could only grin at Marco’s amused expression. 

 

“I thought you guys departed already? Miss me that much?” Marco asked leaning back against the velvet couch. 

 

“Ha! You wish Phoenix boy. We just finished loading up. I just wanted to let you know I appreciate what you and the Regime did for all of us, to be reunited means everything.” Jozu said tears nearly coming to his eyes. 

 

Marco’s eyes widened in surprise seeing the always stoic man’s eyes glisten. “H-hey Jozu, you alri—“ 

 

The diamond giant held his hand up halting the emperor’s words of concern. “I’m fine, it’s just... I never thought I’d see the day; Pops would be proud to see the man you’ve become, a proud yonko of the world.” Jozu said showing a toothy grin. 

 

“Thanks Jozu, that means a lot.” Marco offered a grin of his own. 

 

“Anyway I just wanted to let you know, and I speak for everyone of us when I say this—whenever you and the high councilor need us for any reason, we’ll be there.” Jozu offered his hand for Marco to shake to which the phoenix took eagerly. 

 

“I know I can always count on you guys.” Marco spoke with a slight smile glancing toward the ground, thinking back to the early days of their Whitebeard ventures. 

 

“Of course family forever.” Jozu said, repeating Pop’s mantra. 

 

“Family forever.” 

 

With a final wave Jozu was off toward the royal carriages to be shipped off to his respective providence command lost along with his former crew mates. 

 

Marco turned his head nearly letting his jaw drop seeing an elegant pink dress hugging Vivi’s body snuggly. 

 

“Y-you look great.” He said after a few moments of gaping. 

 

“Thanks.” Vivi smiled with a light blush. “You ready? Come on Carue.” 

 

The trio were scooped up Marco’s flaming phoenix as they sped toward the oasis sitting at the edge of the palace. 

 

They landed in a semi-secluded area as families, couples of all ages, and bystanders just enjoying the serenity stayed sprinkled about. The trees had grown large covering the surrounding area in a shade from the sun as the large body of water sat in the center of the oasis cooly. 

 

The couple laid on Carue, feeding one another fruits Vivi had picked from palace gardens. They laughed and held one another well into the day; the trio fell asleep as the sky darkened over the Alabastan desert. 

 

Marco awoke after a cold breeze blew through the oasis. The people who resided here had mostly cleared out, seeking warmth in the comfort of their homes. 

 

He noticed Carue and Vivi fast asleep. The queen snored softly, almost inaudibly as her breathing remained even. In that moment, Marco couldn’t have been happier, he knew what he was fighting for now. It had been murky when he first joined the Regime as an emperor. The high councilor’s early decisions were questionable at best, it made him question himself. Now he had a reason to come back—she was his reason. 

 

Carue yelled loudly yapping with its large bill. “What is it boy?” Marco asked petting the land duck’s feathers calming him. 

 

“Sir! Emperor Marco?” A lone soldier called. 

 

At the approaching footsteps, Vivi woke up rubbing her eyes tiredly glancing at the soldier who handed Marco a transponder snail before disappearing into the night. 

 

“Emperor Marco.” Raleigh called out. 

 

“I’m here, what’s up geezer?” Marco asked holding the snail closer to his face. 

 

The snail let out an audible sigh, “we need you here at the capital pronto—“ 

 

“Uh, no can do. I just started my holiday.” Marco countered desperate to not return. 

 

“I understand that but, the high councilor orders it—all of you are being summoned.” Raleigh spoke earnestly. 

 

“Damn, so its really important and I’m guessing you can’t tell me over the line.” 

 

“Right you are, so get your ass on a vessel, I expect you here by morning with everyone else—Raleigh out.” The snail clicked shutting off. 

 

Marco sighed standing up as Vivi did the same, she clutched his arm. 

 

“You’re leaving aren’t you?” She asked with a knowing look accompanying her gaze. 

 

Marco couldn’t return the queen’s look, ashamed he disappointed her. 

 

“Hey,” she said softly placing a hand on his face causing him to meet her gaze, “come back to me okay?” 

 

“Of course, an emperor won’t disappoint his queen.” 

 

The pair shared a passionate intense kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening it. Marco threw his hands to her waist as they held each other closely. 

 

They wouldn’t have stopped if not for Carue who wedged between the pair’s leg, nudging Marco away with his bill. 

 

“Alright, alright I’m going Carue.” Marco deadpanned at the land duck causing Vivi to break out in giggles. With one final glance the couple shared a smile before Marco became surrounded in phoenix flames, disappearing high into the sky. 

 

Carue couldn’t help quack loudly after his friend chasing him for a couple meters until the flames disappeared. The duck truly didn’t want the emperor to leave them, it sank onto the grass in a downcast mood. 

 

Vivi watched the remarkable flames until they disappeared as well before placing a hand on her friend’s head, petting him softly. “It’s okay Carue, I’ll miss him too; he’ll come back to us, I know it.” She said staring up at the starry sky. 

 

“Now let’s get some food huh?” Vivi asked as the duck’s mood brightened slight at the mention of well crafted snacks. 

 

The pair left the oasis heading back toward the royal palace missing their dear friend, hoping he would return soon. 

 

———————————————————

 

Sabo started his late afternoon day after sleeping in with his girlfriend. Now beginning to leisurely strolling with the toast of the town befit to be a queen in her own right. The new power couple of Dressrosa waved to citizens when they greeted the pair. Carina and Sabo just wanted a simple afternoon shopping; shopping, dining out, sight seeing. However the citizens saw them as celebrities for all the charitable work and security the pair provided their community. 

 

Carina had come into his life not long ago after visiting and investing in Gran Carina, the entertainment capitol of the world. 

 

Over the few months after the battle against the New Pirate Alliance, the two began to grow close. Luffy had sent Sabo to be the council’s official representative to send monthly shipments of Regime assets to the entertainment country. 

 

It started with dinner, a great night out, and a passionate encounter to speak their spontaneous relationship. Both were deeply wounded by the losses suffered over the last half year. 

 

Carina missed her friend and rival, never truly accepting the woman was gone. Despite reuniting with Luffy, his presence only reinforced the idea her friend was never coming back. His grim demeanor remained a constant reminder of the tragic loss, it wasn’t easy being around him. Being around Sabo has been different; with him she felt as if the world held joy again. The confident and jovial way he carried himself attracted the woman immediately to the emperor. 

 

Sabo has never met a girl like Carina. She was Koala’s polar opposite, night and day. While Koala would get on his case and hound him to constantly for his benefit. Carina remained relaxed most of the time, hardly shouting at him. It defiantly was something he got used to. Although he couldn’t help miss the way Koala stretches his cheeks or the passionate nights they shared holding each other. 

 

During the past few months Sabo decided to chuck it up as a childish romance; he would never forget his first. But Carina had proven to be something else. While Koala could sometimes be more softly spoken in certain aspects, Carina had no filter. The woman was a ruler of her own country barley being governed by the Regime, demanded to be made a minority partner within the council as a financial advisor, and always commanded respect. Sabo assumed it was only a natural step after ascending to the rank of emperor in the world, Carina in every sense of the word was an upgrade. 

 

“Let’s get out of this crowd huh? Go relax somewhere quiet.” Carina said smirking toward the emperor. 

 

“We certainly won’t get any peace there.” He exclaimed pointing to a three storied restaurant down the road. The World Famous Sanji and Pudding’s sign’s lights began lighting up as the sunset began to fall onto the horizon. Crowds gathered there day and night, awaiting to try the restaurant for themselves. The line as usual backed farther than the eye could see. 

 

“You’re right, I know where we should go.” Carina spoke pulling his arm tighter to her, marching toward the outskirts of the Main Street in Acadia. 

 

The couple strolled to the northwest side of the island, arriving in Primula—better known as ‘Lover’s Alley’ as the sky darkened. It was hard to believe time passed like this for the both of them. 

 

Despite Carina being independent with a high salary and expensive taste. He didn’t mind paying for her expensive desired gifts nor carrying the bags; however he insisted she pay his high-priced food bills three times a day. 

 

The couple eventually stopped at a lone Cafe settling on an outside table. 

 

“The usual babe?” Carina grinned as Sabo settled her shopping bags at his feet. 

 

“The usual.” He answered as she entered the cafe only to return a few minutes later with two drinks in hand. 

 

The pair had come here to get some private time. Lover’s Alley was a place that considered it taboo to intrude in other couple’s business. Here they weren’t a power couple, just another loving one like everyone else in the area. 

 

“Hey Sabo, mind if I ask you a question?” 

 

Sabo perked up smirking at her question. “Yeah, of course.” 

 

“I know you don’t like to talk about it, but it’s about Luffy.” Carina stated glaring into his eyes. 

 

Sabo sighed softly scooping his frozen lemonade out of the cup. “What about him?” His mood slight dampened remembering his brother. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to discuss his brother. Sabo loathed explaining to people his brother’s predicament, and feelings—he wanted people to leave him be. 

 

“I know it’s sensitive for you.” Carina said, quickly grasping his hand after noticing his mood drop. “It’s just, I understand what he’s lost...I do, but doesn’t his ruthlessness get too you sometimes. The way he slaughtered the celestials and former marine personnel the day of the negotiations. I didn’t want to believe it the rumors but, it just worries me—doesn’t it worry you?” Carina asked glancing down at her own frozen lemonade, before taking a slow scoop placing it in her mouth. 

 

Sabo looked somewhat hesitant before answering, his hat covered his expression. “I know what you mean, his brutal nature is extreme at times but it’s necessary in the type of world we live in. The first time I saw him emerge in that dragon form, there was an instant I feared what he’d become. But then I saw the look in eyes with a fallen navigator by his side; he entrusted me to look after her before disappearing. In that moment, I never doubted my brother for an instant, no matter what he’d done and is doing.” Sabo exclaimed matching her curious glare. 

 

“The last time we spoke he said that he could never be healed—I asked him how he coped with his sorrow, and he answered his garden; his gaze Sabo, it’s constantly sad. I know how much he means to you, I can’t help but worry.” Carina said squeezing Sabo’s hand tighter, her eyes intently gazing into his.

 

Sabo squeezed her hand briefly to reassure his girlfriend. “You have to understand, my brother didn’t have the slightest clue as to what love meant. The closest he’d ever come to it was our sibling love which he spread to his comrades.” The emperor paused his words briefly as his eyebrows knitted together in concentration, remembering the events he’d seen. “However, with her it was...different, from anything I’d ever seen. It wasn’t something that happened on a whim; it was a bond developed over years of unyielding trust, devoted faith in one another, and mutual admiration—on top of that they were comrades. Losing someone you love like that will drive any man over the edge, even someone with a good heart like my brother.” Sabo spoke setting his cup down, just remembering the happiness his brother exuded the day after Blackbeard’s defeat damped his mood once again. 

 

Carina’s mood damped as she released her boyfriend’s hand, resting it on her cup. “Y’know she was the same way. She always claimed to only love treasure and money, it was all just a facade. The real her secretly hoped for some hero to appear into her life, taking her to experience adventures in the sea while she navigated the ship.” Carina chuckled remembering teasing the orangette about her fantasies. “Every time I mentioned love she would scoff claiming to never want something as idiotic as that. I guess she never truly knew it either, until she met him.” Carina said beginning to slowly start to dig into her frozen lemonade as it began to melt. 

 

Sabo reaches across the table grasping her trembling hand. They couldn’t hold their feelings about their loved ones in forever, it was great to be opening up about it together. The couple shared a sweet smile before talking about more conventional topics of discussion. 

 

Carina gossiped on about her work and the other women she worked with. Sabo couldn’t help but laugh every once in awhile when she roasted one of her jealous co-workers. Also she explained the budgets for opening casino locations around the globe. It wouldn’t be cheap to open them, but the return on their investment would be to great not to run the table. 

 

Sabo exclaimed a few details about the planned changes in Dressrosa following the new year. The underground ports were going to be reopened and reconstructed to reform the import/export trade. The illegal Black Market would be transformed into the Gold Market. A place where people could buy, sell, or exchange valuable merchandise; wether it be ships, loot, business shares, everything was fair game. It truly would be the epicenter of the trade port world. 

 

The pair were interrupted by the clerk setting the inexpensive bill on the table. 

 

“I got this.” Carina smirked following the worker into the small shop. 

 

Sabo couldn’t help smile widely to himself thinking of how much he’d fallen for the purple haired woman, a woman he only thought he’d get in his dreams. 

 

As he leaned down to pick up Carina’s shopping bags, his hat was abruptly knocked off his head as he bumped into someone’s stomach. 

 

“My apologizes.” Sabo smiled as the person picked up his hat dusting it off. 

 

“Sabo?” Koala questioned as her eyes lit up seeing the surprised look on his face. 

 

“Koala!” He shouted wrapping his arms around her suddenly. 

 

“Sabo!” The petite woman hugged him tightly missing her ex-comrade. 

 

“Oh, here.” She said placing his top hat back on his head like she had so many times previously. 

 

“It’s great to see you.” Sabo showed his toothy grin sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. 

 

“You as well.” Koala returned his smile warmly. 

 

“There you are babe, I finally got em—oh you have a friend.” A tall blonde man said holding ice cream cones in one hand while wrapping his other arm around Koala. 

 

“Oh yes,” Koala grinned grabbing one of the sprinkled cone, “This is my former comrade in the revolutionary army I told you about, Sabo.” 

 

Sabo’s outward friendly demeanor remained but his fists clenched in a deep seated anger.

“You ready to go babe? Oh who are your friends?” Carina asked curiously hanging off Sabo’s arm. 

 

The emperor couldn’t help notice his ex’s lack of reaction as she wore a wide smile across her features; Koala was truly happy, his fists unclenched in defeat. 

 

“Carina I’d like you to meet my former colleague Koala, Koala I’d like to meet my girlfriend Carina.” The word’s left Sabo’s mouth in a hurry, never did he imagine to be in this situation. 

 

Koala’s eyes sparked with wonder. “You mean the same Carina as...” Koala put it together in a matter of moments. “You better be on your best behavior you here me!” Koala barked. 

 

“Always.” He responded folding his arms with a smirk. 

Koala cleared her throat regaining her composure. “This is my boyfriend Cornelius Mellon Scaife.” 

 

“Nice to properly meet you both.” Cornelius smirked shaking both their hands. The couple were less than enthusiastic for different reasons. 

 

Cornelius’s eyes lit up in stars. “Wait, is this the same Sabo that’s the emperor. T-that means you know the high councilor!” The man said hyperventilating. 

 

Carina arched a brow taking a slight step behind Sabo. 

 

“I’m sorry to ask but I’m such a big fan! He’s is so awesome! Give him my business card and tell him to contact at any time, I would love an autograph.” The man exclaimed happily. 

 

Koala just stood by with a warm smile on her face. 

Sabo reluctantly took the high-end business card plated in gold, whoever this guy was; he certainly had a high position in his field. 

 

“Come on babe, we are going to miss the show.” Cornelius said interlocking his fingers with Koala’s, pulling her from the couple. 

 

“It was great seeing you Sabo, Carina.” She waved before they disappeared down the street. 

 

Sabo and Carina examined the business card again. 

 

The purple haired woman gasped loudly causing Sabo to throw her a surprised look. “What is it?” 

 

“There’s no doubt about it, it really is him” Carina said placing a hand under her chin. “That’s the same Mellon-Scaife family that owns a large majority of the world’s oil reserves, aluminum fortune, and the owners and publishers of the World Press Times— one of the richest non royal families in the world.” Carina said in awe still glaring at the business card in Sabo’s hand. 

 

“So, thats one of the families huh? I wonder where the rest are? If they are truly that rich they could always hide themselves away, even while indirectly striking deals with us... you don’t think?” He asked looking at Carina. 

 

She shook her head denying it. “It’s going to take some digging, but if there is a story there, we’ll be the ones to find it.” Carina spoke thinking of the implications of what Sabo was about to say. 

 

Sabo surprised Carina wrapping his arm around her waist before they vanished in a dance of flames. 

 

Arriving on the Dressrosa palace balcony, Carina smacked the back of Sabo’s head leaving large swelling mark. 

 

“What the hell was that for?!” He asked rubbing his sore spot. 

 

“You know I hate when you do that.” She huffed setting her shopping bags down near the king sized bed. 

 

Sabo wrapped his arms around her from behind. “I want to be honest with you, only truth between us; Koala wasn’t just my comrade, she was my ex-girlfriend.” He said exhaling in relief getting it off his chest. 

 

Carina chuckled loudly. “You idiot, I already knew that.” 

 

“Eh, how so?” He asked turning her to face him. 

 

“I could tell, just by the way she looked at you.” Carina purred pulling his tie so they were nearly touching. “But you’re mine now.” 

 

The couple met in a flurry of passionate kisses as Sabo picked her up causing her squeak softly. 

 

“I’m yours as you are mine.” He said continuing to trail kisses to her collarbone, undressed her with his mouth. 

 

The pair undressed one another quickly, discarding their clothes into a pile. 

 

Sabo swiftly pushed into her folds as she clutched his back, digging her nails in sharply. 

 

Carina couldn’t get enough of the emperor as she flipped him into his back. “My turn.” She said licking her devilishly. 

 

After a few silent minutes of Love making Carina broke the silence, “Are you close?” she asked softly as he started to wheeze from the pleasure. 

 

“Come on babe, this ain’t my first rodeo.” Sabo said with a wink. 

 

She grunted in frustration at his attempt at bad humor in the heat of the moment, increasing her pace. Sabo could only grin, happy she became even more aggressive; the way he preferred it. 

 

Soon she began to tire out, collapsing onto his chest as he took one of her large breasts into his mouth while placing the other milky one into his strong grip. 

 

The pair panted loudly as Carina flipped their positions once again so Sabo was on top. With a final groan from both of them the two collapsed onto one another, basking in the afterglow of their sex. The moonlight glowed brightly through the thin drapes as they blew in the night breeze. 

 

“You’re amazing Sabo.” Carina smiled placing a hand over his heart. 

 

“Same too you Carina, I’m really happy now.” He said softly placing a soft kiss on her lips as she drifted into a light sleep. 

 

Sabo put his pants on heading to the adjacent outside balcony, before lighting a pristine cigar. 

 

The emperor inhaled the tobacco, enjoying every puff, finally feeling a certain peace. Although he missed Koala to a certain degree, he was coming to terms she was happy and so was he—perhaps it was better off for both of them. Glancing back at the form of his sleeping girlfriend, he knew it was the right decision. 

 

The transponder snail in the room buzzed loudly. 

Sabo snatched the snail covering its mouth in a heartbeat before softly closing he doors. He was not going to suffer a beating after a wonderfully spent evening. 

 

“What is it?” Sabo asked, irritation evident in his tone. 

 

“Don’t tell me, I’m interrupting a romantic evening for the Emperor of love.” Raleigh snickered over the line. 

 

“I hope you didn’t call just to say that.” Sabo smirked continuing to smoke his cigar. 

 

“Unfortunately no, we need you back at headquarters. I already contacted Borsalino and Marco. I’m still trying to contact Katakuri, he’s off the grid right now.” Raleigh spoke in a some what urgent tone. 

 

“Is Luffy alright? I need some details at least.” 

 

“He’s fine, he’ll be better once you get here—Luffy will explain everything when we’re all gathered.” The Raleigh snail exclaimed. 

 

“Okay, I’ll see you bright and early.” Sabo stated clicking the snail off. He asked his cigar on the railing, sticking it into his pocket for later. 

 

Upon opening the doors he found Carina awake sitting up. 

 

“You’re leaving aren’t you?” She asked already knowing his answer. 

 

“Yeah, sorry.” Sabo simply said before getting dressed fully. 

 

Carina pulled her nightgown on, meeting him at the door. She fixed his tie before kissing him on the cheek. 

 

“You sure you’ll be alright here alone?” Sabo asked placing a hand on her cheek. 

 

The woman could only roll her eyes. “Of course I will you idiot. But you,” she placed both her hands on his chest, “you come back to me.” Carina said before placing her lips on his. 

 

Sabo wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her tighter to him; their foreheads never leaving the other. 

 

“See you soon.” He said before swiftly exiting in a hurry. 

 

The regret already started to creep in as she let him go off to a mission she hadn’t a clue about. Only overhearing the emperors were all being summoned back to the capital city; Carina’s worry overcame her as she fell into an uneasy sleep wondering about Sabo’s safety. 

 

———————————————————

 

Luffy sat at his desk examining the letters his navigator had written for the thousandth time. In his mind they would never get old, it became therapeutic. 

 

Sighing loudly, he placed the neatly stacked letters in his desk drawer before examining the framed photo of the straw hats before they entered the new world. How he desperately wished to transport himself to that moment to change everything. 

 

The high councilor stood to watch his hired team of botanists, dendrologists, and many gardeners laying new fertilized grass and mikan seeds into the soil—the construction to replace his garden had begun. 

 

As the sun rose above the clouds, Luffy noticed four incoming regime ships in the distance preparing to dock in the private harbor—his emperors had arrived. 

 

“I’ll be back soon, keep at it.” Luffy spoke to the group before heading to the throne room. 

 

The high councilor sat with his council awaiting his four emperor’s arrival. Within a few minutes Katakuri, Sabo, Borsalino, and Marco wordlessly entered the room taking their respective seats. 

 

“So brother what’s all this about?” Sabo asked crossing his arms. 

 

Getting right to point Luffy stood from his seat grabbing a freshly deceased corpse from behind his throne, tossing it unceremoniously on the floor. 

 

Sabo immediately put his hand over his mouth to keep from hurling up his breakfast upon seeing the next contorted in a very unnatural way. 

 

The room was in shock except for Ace who’d seen the body previously. 

 

“This is Delta, he was a supposed new god sent from the afterlife. I called you all back here because they’ll be here soon, Dragon already issued citizens to stay in there homes until instructed otherwise.” Luffy spoke capturing the attention of the room. 

 

“Did these new gods say they’d be here today?” Marco asked glancing at the deceased body of Delta, coughing into his hand from the sight. 

 

“It could be next today, tomorrow, a week, maybe a month—but I can take any chances.” Luffy said taking his seat once again. 

 

“More than likely they’ll be here very soon, assuming this is their beloved brother; they’ll want retribution.” Raleigh added scratching his beard. 

 

“In any case we need to make sure the palace and everything is secured, we can’t afford to fight in the city, we’ll fight them in the palace and on the beaches, away from civilian homes.” Garp exclaimed puffing his cigar. “I’ll make preparations for our counter measures.” The eldest councilman stood from his seat heading out the door. 

 

“Coby, I’ll need you to keep our elite forces in the royal sector and the rest of the squads in constant communication— we need to put our lives on the line for our citizens.” Luffy commanded. 

 

“I’ll get it done high councilor.” He answered earning a nod from their leader. 

 

“I know you want to fight Ace, but your job is to keep our soldiers protected in anyway you can, only fight if necessary.” The high councilor spoke to the stoic deadman as he pulled his translucent hat over his eyes. 

 

“It seems like you two had quite the battle, at least we know they’re not invincible.” Borsalino pointed out examining the damage to Delta’s neck. 

 

“No they’re aren’t, but they might as well be. Their durability and stamina seemed limitless, our friend over here had extremely high pain tolerance; snapping his neck was the only way to defeat him, everything else in my arsenal was futile.” Luffy exclaimed folding his arms. In his brief but brutal fight he learned one thing about these new gods. In a drawn out fight he would never win, as they seemed to never tire out. However, Delta was cockiness became his weakness—not all the gods would be this way. Luffy contemplated some other weaknesses that could be exposed in the future. 

 

Katakuri stood abruptly from his seat catching the other’s undivided attention. 

 

“They’re here.” He said calmly. 

 

Loud thunderous booms could be heard coming from the front of the palace. Luffy stood from his throne, they had indeed arrived. 

 

The councilmen surrounded Borsalino placing a finger on him, vanishing in a ray of light. 

 

The Regime councilmen stood at the peak of the front steps leading to the high palace. 

 

In a great flash of lightning eight entities appeared from the bolt emerging from the light; The new gods had arrived. 

 

Luffy stepped to the forefront glaring at the leader who he assumed was Alpha based on what Delta told him. 

 

Alpha stepped in front of his brothers matching Luffy’s intense stare. 

 

The battle for the ages was about to begin.


	24. The New Gods v. Regime Council

The news gods stepped out of the magnificent bolt of lightning appearing on the steps of the capital’s palace. The brothers stood still examining their surroundings. Compared to the One City in their domain; earthly capital remained a shit hole. Although for mortal standards the palace architecture impressed. However it wasn’t saying much, the god’s saw the people of the world as rats living in a sewer. 

 

Alpha, the leader pushed past his brothers glaring at the high councilor, ignoring his band of fighters gathered behind him. The fight he’s been waiting for was nearly upon him. If the man ruled the free world, defeating his brother in a life and death battle; this would be a test of his strength. Something the leader couldn’t wait to start, having been devoid of a worthy battle in centuries. His outward demeanor showed no outward signs of trepidation. Where as, any mortal from the high councilor’s world would shake in their boots coming face to face with the leader of the free world himself. 

 

“I’ll make this simple mortals, give us our brother’s body and we’ll grant you mercy.” Alpha spoke not taking his eyes off the high councilor. Luffy showed no outward signs of nervousness nor an ounce of fear. Alpha seen many fearful mortal eyes over the centuries and yet this man gave none. He supposed after everything the mortal had been through, it wasn’t a surprise. Alpha smirked knowing his lack of fear and trepidation toward his presence only made his task easier. 

 

“We both know that’s not going to happen, you would kill us the second we surrender.” Luffy said, not breaking the intense stare from the group of gods. 

 

The blonde god smirked, “then I guess there’s nothing left to discuss.” Alpha turned towards his youngest brother. “Zeta, go find our brother.” 

 

The youngest god teleported out of sight. 

 

Borsalino disappeared in a ray of light pursuing him. 

 

“It’s a shame, this is nice place ya got here. Now we have to tear it all down, and everything you’ve ever built.” The ground beneath Alpha’s feet crumbled as he charged directly towards Luffy. 

 

Bartolomeo summoned a barrier to block the incoming strike, only to have it shatter into a million pieces. 

 

Luffy caught the strike while Alpha caught the one he threw. The two came to a stalemate as the ground beneath them began to crackle. 

 

The steps of the capital palace became a war zone in a matter of seconds. Councilmen and Gods battled throughout the palace grounds. Powerful winds from various strikes could be heard in the city. Some of the nation’s royalists in their respective sector watched with intrigue as the once serene palace, looked like it had a storm blow through. Citizens from the city climbed on their rooftops witnessing the intense battles. Their eyes darted back and forth trying to keep up with the lightning movements of the combatants; it was truly the experience of a lifetime. 

 

Soldiers clutched their weapons tightly witnessing the god-like beings appear in a bolt of lightning and assault the world’s strongest fighters. They could only hope their side would end up victorious like always. 

 

Luffy and Alpha’s battle unlike the others hadn’t budged from their original spot of engagement. The two were locked in a stalemate, the crater beneath them only growing by the second. 

 

Alpha used his superhuman strength to break from the hold first, tackling the high councilor onto the ground before throwing thunderous punches toward his head. 

 

Luffy could only keep his head guarded with his armament haki arms to prevent the god from ending the fight prematurely. 

 

“You couldn’t have defeated Delta, your nothing special, just very ordinary.” Alpha gloated bringing the strikes down harder. Luffy could feel his forearms starting to strain from the thunderous impact of the punches. It was obvious this god would not take him lightly like his brother. 

 

Luffy could see the god raise both his fists high in the air attempting to break his guard. Surrounding his forehead in armament haki, he stretched his neck toward the bridge of Alpha’s nose. 

 

Before he could register, Alpha staggered backwards grasping his nose, feeling the pieces of crunched bone. The god let out a sigh breaking his nose back in the correct position. A furious gust of wind caught his attention. 

 

The transformed Luffy flew at him stretching a taloned leg, kicking Alpha high into the atmosphere, far above the city skyline. 

 

“Lets see how you like this.” Luffy brought his hands together before pulling them apart, revealing a telltale hellfire lance. Without a second to waste the spear launched into the sky trailing Alpha. 

 

Royalists, citizens, and soldiers all watched the spear ascend into the air in a flash. A still few moments passed before a loud boom erupted in the clouds. The ordinary people watching the battle shared a collective gasp seeing the sky ignite in a gargantuan cerulean and black explosion. It came as a shock seeing the leader of the free world’s true power. His attack reminded them of a nuclear weapons as the winds crackled towards the surface from the devastation. The clouds in the sky shredded apart as a single body fell to earth crashing onto the steps of the palace. 

 

Luffy approached the smoke filled crater near the palace entrance. Alpha emerged placing his hand firmly on the outer edge of the crater pulling himself up to his feet. 

 

“Well that was surprising, guess I can’t take this lightly anymore.” Alpha said smirking. The thick gold cuffs surrounding his wrists engulfed his fists, metamorphosing into two large gauntlets in the shape of lions. Electricity bounced off the gold emphasizing the vigor of the newly acquired weapons. 

 

“Now mortal, you’ll experience the true power of a god—I’ll truly show you the difference in our strength. 

 

Luffy could only stare at the gauntlets, the power radiating from them drew an uneasy feeling from him; something he hadn’t felt in along time. 

 

“Show me then, you arrogant fuck.” Luffy taunted igniting his forearms in hellfire matching Alpha’s intensity. 

 

“Gladly.” The god grinned banging the gauntlets together to extenuate the lightning protruding from the weapons. 

 

———————————————————

 

Xi pulled out his golden dual pistols firing away wildly at Dark King Raleigh. The swordsman deflected the bullets as he charged toward the cowboy like god. 

 

Raliegh’s Busoshoku haki dripped from katana as he continued parrying the hardened bullets. They weren’t ordinary bullets by any measure; the force from their discharge was so strong he couldn’t redirect them toward the god, the bullets would simply spread off in random directions. 

 

Xi dodged the incoming katana with extraordinary speed continuing to fire his dual pistols, flipping them in out of his hands to try and break the aging swordsman’s concentration. 

 

Raleigh brought his katana down towards Xi’s head. The god barley had time to put his weapons in front of him as the blade collided with the pistols. 

 

“Damn what are ya? Some kind of god yourself?” Xi asked flashing a wide grin. When they first heard of the council, he didn’t assume any of them would be a challenge. However the old man proved to be more than enough to unleash his true potential. 

 

“I may be old but I’m full of surprises.” Raleigh spoke, the glare of his glasses hiding his expression. 

 

Xi’s grin grew even wider. “So am I.” 

 

The pair threw each other back at opposite ends of the large palace hallway. 

 

The firearms in Xi’s hands became engulfed in electricity, transforming into otherworldly weapons the dark king did not recognize. 

 

The weapons resembled large crossbows with smaller arrows hanging from the bottom; however the arrows resembled gun chambers. It was truly a weapon he couldn’t wrap his head around. 

 

“You’re probably wondering about this huh?” Xi asked rhetorically nothing Raleigh’s curious look. “These my friend, are my arrow guns. I’ll show you how they work.” 

 

The god pointed his sniper rifle type weapons toward Raleigh as he prepped his guard. 

 

A voice from the high ceiling broke the Raleigh from his thoughts. “Where are you looking?” Xi shouted standing upside down, standing on the ceiling firing his arrow guns aimlessly. 

 

Beams of blue energy shot rapidly towards the swordsman as he attempted to slash at them with his haki infused katana. 

 

The blasts exploded on impact sending Raleigh on his heels towards the far wall. It was just like he assumed; the energy arrows were teleported using spacial rifts—not directly aimed. 

 

This battle was an anomaly, a weapon and abilities like this shouldn’t exist in his world. Sweat beat down Raleigh’s brow as he tried to fathom in the far reaches of his battle experienced mind, on how to beat an opponent that had unique abilities such as these. The only weakness that appeared was the weapons need to reload after several barrages of shots—it was still a firearm after all. 

 

Releasing his awakening, the palace walls began to shake. Xi could sense the swordsman’s dramatic power increase. Raleigh tore a chunk of the marble floor from the ground, chucking it at the god attached to the ceiling. 

 

Xi fired his energized arrows in the rifts as it bypassed the flying debris toward the swordsman. Xi smirked shooting the large marble floor into pieces, the explosion at the far end of the hallway engulfed Raleigh. 

 

The moment Xi shifted to reload his weapons, he felt an unnerving powerful presence closing in. 

 

Raleigh slashed his sword at an unfathomable speed cutting the god latched to the ceiling while sending him crashing into the ground. 

 

The swordsman drove his sword toward the ground attempting to decapitate the downed Xi. 

 

Recovering in time, the god was able to expertly roll out the way of the lethal attack. 

 

“Woah you were really trying to kill me back there; As if, you’re far too old—don’t fall asleep on me now, we’re just getting started.” Xi spoke smirking at the dark king as he was breathing heavily. 

 

It took a lot to out of him to dodge the deadly accurate arrows that defied physics and let out a series of powerful strikes. 

 

Xi combined his arrow guns to resemble a well designed sniper rifle. “Now the fun begins.” The god aimed directly at the swordsman as Raleigh prepped his guard again. He could only hope the rest of the councilmen were having better success at their respective battles than him—he feared they were far outmatched and underprepared for these foes. 

 

———————————————————

 

Katakuri and Epsilon stood on the beach near the empty Regime docking harbor. The station remained empty from the evacuation orders given earlier that day. 

 

Katakuri was relieved knowing he didn’t have to worry about civilian casualties; he could truly go all out. In almost every battle up until now he has outmatched his opponents overwhelmingly. Even during the war against his own country when battling his mother, he used restraint against his siblings. Sensing this giant god’s power, it would be his toughest since facing the high councilor back in the Mirror World. 

 

Epsilon folded his arms speaking to the emperor. “This is pointless, your battle against us is futile—surrender.” The god glared at the expression of Katakuri. The pair stood at nearly the same height. 

 

“Doesn’t seem like you’re much a talker; in that case good, neither am I.” Epsilon spoke placing his hands behind his back. 

 

Katakuri wasted no time charging his opponent drawing Mogura from his mochi. The trident aimed a critical blow directly toward Epsilon’s gut. 

 

In a gust of a wind a golden lance appeared halting Mogura. Katakuri’s eyes widened slightly witnessing the lance appear from nowhere. Parrying the trident, the lance began spinning, throwing strikes charged by the wind. 

 

Katakuri simply turned his body into mochi as the lance passed harmlessly through his shoulder. Mogura rose toward the god ready to impale him. 

 

Katakuri’s trident was repelled by two more lances this time. 

 

“You don’t get it, do you? I’ll show you what you’re in for.” Epsilon spoke earnestly.

 

Three more lances appeared behind Epsilon sending another gust of wind toward the emperor. 

 

Katakuri took a step back as the lances spun around Epsilon creating a barrier of wind, putting some distance between himself and the mochi master. 

 

The emperor observed the six golden lances as they lunged toward him with powerful bursts. Even with his ability to glimpse into the near future, he couldn’t read Epsilon’s movements. The god’s wind lances were unpredictable yet, expertly controlled. Katakuri assumed the weapons must’ve been controlled by the god’s subconscious mind—he used telekinesis.

 

Epsilon shot the six spears in a gust of wind looking to impale his opponent. Katakuri darted towards the god letting the lances pass through his adhesive like-body. Epsilon simply floated up in the air out of the emperor’s range. 

 

Katakuri stretched his arms throwing a flurry of haki infused mochi fists at Epsilon. The god dodged as best as he could, summoning the lances to impale the emperor from behind.

 

Using his haki ability, Katakuri once again let the spears pass through him. Epsilon barley had time to stop the lances before receiving blows to his body from the solid strikes. 

 

Katakuri tugged hard on the god’s ankle sending him crashing back into wooden docks. 

 

A moment later Epsilon reappeared along with his lances. 

 

“That ability, you can see in the future...but only slightly.” Epsilon commented with genuine interest. Out of everything he expected an opponent to have in an arsenal, that ability was by far the most intriguing he’d ever encountered. His follow up attack usually killed all his opponents, because there wasn’t a possible way to dodge the perfectly placed lances. Countless times powerful beings of immense strength and skill had fallen from the technique. 

 

“It seems I can’t hold back with you.” Epsilon spoke summoning his six lances expanding the weapons and fusing them together, creating a mini black clouded whirlwind. Lightning bolts crackled from the mini tornado as Katakuri looked on curiously. 

 

In a matter of moments a golden dragon emerged from the tornado. A whirlwind released from its roar sending Katakuri back a ways. 

 

Epsilon hopped floated onto the top of the dragon’s head, electricity sparked from its plated body. 

 

“I will end your life with my dragon storm, nothing will save you.” 

 

Katakuri summonsed his trident to his side. “I’ve killed bigger.” He said causing the god to frown. 

 

The two wordlessly charged at each other. Katakuri expanded his bludgeoned fist to a massive size, nearly rivaling the dragon; his knuckles dripped with haki. 

 

Epsilon and Katakuri’s strikes crashed into one another, sending a shockwave felt throughout the kingdom.

 

People in the far distance turned their heads to toward the direction of the epicenter. Some citizens stood on their houses staring off in the distance hoping to catch a glimpse. 

 

Epsilon’s eyes slightly widened; the golden dragon storm began to crack as Katakuri’s bludgeoned hand dug further into the dragon. 

 

Before the god could blink a trident impaled his left shoulder as it bypassed his wind barrier surrounding his body. 

 

Katakuri gave a forceful yell, as the dragon shattered and the two combatants became engulfed in a blinding light. 

 

———————————————————

 

Dragon’s opponent proved to be tougher than he could’ve imagined. Omicron fought with an unbridled rage, slamming his hammer-like weapon on the fortress dueling platform. Granite and marble flew into the air as he smashed the ground in a futile attempt to catch the logia-wind type user. 

 

Dragon gathered all the air in his lungs, releasing his breath when the god approached, sending him flying off the balcony. 

 

Omicron angrily glided in the air, dashing toward the former revolutionary army commander. Dragon simply vanished into thin air confusing the god. 

 

“You’re not too bright.” Dragon spoke throwing furious punches at the enraged god sending him crashing into the observation bleachers. 

 

Omicron couldn’t see the man, but his superior senses never failed him. He closed his eyes briefly before snatching his hand out in a chosen direction. “You can’t hide from a god, no matter what your ability is.” Omicron stated gripping Dragon by the neck. 

 

Dragon placed his hand in front Omicron’s face. 

 

“What the hell is this? You stupid fuckin hum—“ 

 

The extraordinary wind blast sent from Dragon’s palm sent Omicron through the palace walls. An enraged yell could be heard as the god charged back through the broken walls—this god was truly berserk. 

 

Dragon gathered a wind sphere in his hands, continuously throwing his palms inwards, charging the sphere of winds—he needed to wait for the right moment for this. 

 

Omicron raised his hammer above Dragon’s head ready to strike. Dragon stealthily revealed the wind sphere rotating in his palm. 

 

Omicron’s eyes widened slightly as the sphere forced its way into his stomach. Dragon flipped the god over his head, before slamming him back into the ground causing the center of the platform to collapse from the force. 

 

The pair fell through nearly half a dozen floors as Dragon’s wind sphere evaporated. Dragon stepped back to assess his opponent, who slowly got to his feet. 

 

“I severely underestimated you mortal, you ain’t such a pansy as I thought—but your stroke of luck ends here.” The gaping wound in his gut healed leaving only scarred tissue from the powerful wind attack. 

 

Dragon stood slightly surprised that his wind sphere did only minimal damage to the being. Every other opponent he’d faced up until that point had faltered from that attack. Although if he was truly an otherworldly presence, then it shouldn’t come as too much of a shock. 

 

The giant hammer in the god’s possession became surrounded in electricity expanding slightly. “This is my true power, I will shake the earth with one swing.” 

 

“Anyone ever tell you, you should shut the hell up and just fight.” Dragon stated evenly, creating a mini storm in his hands. Random furniture in the palace room began to swirl around the combatants. The room shook from the extreme power gathering in such a small occupied space. 

 

Omicron dashed with an unbridled rage toward Dragon dragging his hammer on the ground, tearing up the stone floor in the process—electricity sparked from the uniquely shaped hammer. 

 

Dragon brought his hands together creating another wind sphere. However this one was filled with dark clouds instead of clear air—it resembled a storm. Lightning threatened to pour out from the sphere. Dragon constantly slammed his palms against it to contain the monstrous storm sphere that raged in his hands. 

 

The Regime commander finally pushed the sphere in his right hand, connecting with the godly hammer. The warriors were locked in an even struggle pushing their respective attacks forward. 

 

Both combatants became surrounded in white light as their attacks reached the limit, exploding from the impact. 

———————————————————

 

The dynamic duo of Sabo and Marco took on Beta and Upsilon. Kuma and Bartolomeo watched from the sidelines ready to assist if need be. 

 

Sabo surrounded himself in flames as Marco’s flaming phoenix swept Sabo on his back. 

 

The teal and red flames became one; their bodies became surrounded in a magenta like glow aiming for the two gods, who stood meters away on the sandy beach. 

 

“Can’t hold back brother.” Beta said cooly, summoning his saber swords within his hands. The energy blades extended passed his knees. Beta slashed the sand in front of him showing off its deadly capabilities. 

 

“Like I was going to hold back ya bitch.” Upsilon spoke with venom. To say he was the unhinged one of the family would be an understatement. A large scythe manifested in his hands as he prepped the weapon to halt the incoming emperors. 

 

“I’ll take out saber boy.” Sabo spoke disappearing in a dance of flames. 

 

Marco’s flaming phoenix screeched increasing its speed toward Upsilon. The flaming beak clashed with the red scythe; Upsilon summoned wooden vines, wrapping them tightly around Marco.

 

“Looks like I caught me a little birdie! Nothing gets outta this hold punk.” Upsilon bragged raising his scythe to land the finishing blow to the phoenix. 

 

The phoenix screeched loudly, the teal wings burst through the wooden vines catching the god off guard. Marco’s taloned legs kicked him into the sky;the emperor wasted no time pursuing his foe. 

 

Sabo’s flaming pipe combated the red energized sabers. The energy burned brightly as the pair slashed back and forth. 

 

Beta flipped in the air trying to break Sabo’s guard. The god started to teleport all around Sabo to break his concentration. The emperor sensing his opponent’s fleeting aura quickly spun the flaming pipe around his body like a baton. 

 

Beta appeared behind Sabo ready to decapitate the mortal. At the last second Sabo stopped twirling his pipe, bringing a halt to the god’s attack. 

 

“You know for a god, you’re pretty predictable.” Sabo smirked turning to look at Beta. 

 

“Don’t get cocky boy, this battle has nearly begun.” Beta stated jumping back a few feet to let his opponent reset. Out of all the brothers none liked to test his own mettle and abilities more than Beta. He wanted a challenge after not having a true fight in decades; he hoped the emperor that stood before him was up to the task. 

 

The sabers clashed against one another before the god charged toward the emperor dragging his sabers behind him. The energy incinerated the red sand turning it black from the searing heat. 

 

The combatants clashed once again trying to slash, stab, or simply strike their foe. Each one was gifted with extraordinary speed and senses, being able to dodge the respective attacks.

 

Beta sensed an incoming projectile and proceeded to jump back to move out the way. Marco crashed into the sand, igniting his phoenix flames. Beta’s eyes widened seeing his brother fall behind Marco unmoving. 

 

“I see you... you gotten lucky against my crazy asshole of a brother. In that case, I won’t hold back anymore.” Beta said hovering into the air. 

 

The lasers of energy on his palms dispersed into smaller beams, surrounding the emperor duo. 

 

Marco and Sabo stood back to back, activating their respective devil fruit abilities. 

 

“We got this, just like target practice.” Sabo smirked glancing toward his comrade. 

 

“Yeah ain’t nothing but a glorified training session.” Marco said giving a grin back. 

 

Beta gritted his teeth hearing their arrogance, they were simply roaches that needed to be stepped on. Beta stretched his arm forward before clenching his fist signaling the beams to start their assault. 

 

Marco and Sabo used their haki to its fullest capabilities as the beams rapidly fired away at them. The dynamic duo slashed away furiously deflecting the energy lasers as best they could. 

 

Beta watched the pair for a few moments before pulling his brother to his feet. “The hell is wrong with you? Wake up, you’ve grown complacent, you crazy bastard—being defeated by a mortal.” Beta scoffed leaving his bewildered brother behind. 

 

Upsilon’s eyes widened at his brother’s harsh words. He gripped his scythe charging his brother Beta while he had his back turned. 

 

“YOU STUPID, CRAZY FUCK!” Beta shouted summoning his laser blades back in palms to parry his brother’s slash. “You really aimed to kill me just now, you truly have lost it.” 

 

The lasers around Sabo and Marco dispersed as the god’s attention was taken away from them; the two didn’t waste the opportunity to catch their breath. 

 

Upsilon nearly let tears spill out his eyes from the harsh words. “You guys always spit and look down on me! I’m sick and tired of you talking down to me like I’m not one of you, your my brother dammit.” Upsilon spoke finally letting tears fall from his eyes.

 

In a flash Beta snatched his younger brother by his collar lifting him off his feet. “You’re soft and weak, I truly wish to believe you aren’t my brother, but you are. Now stand up and act like it, before I report this to Alpha.” 

 

A look of fear crossed the younger god’s face as more tears poured from his eyes. Thinking of what his sadistic older brother would do to him if he found out he attacked Beta. They already tortured him enough over the centuries. Locking him in cages, hazing him with impossible feats, looking down on him as an unhinged loose canon all the while alienating him due to his aloof nature; the only one that showed him any semblance of kindness was their youngest brother Zeta. 

 

Upsilon nodded smacking Beta’s grip off his collar. The two were back on the same side. 

 

“Where did they go?” Upsilon asked referring to emperors who vanished into thin air. 

 

“Without your bitchin and moanin they would’ve been dead by now.” Beta deadpanned earning a snort from his brother. 

 

The pair immediately snapped their heads upwards. A large chunk of the seventeen meter wall that surrounded the city was heading directly toward them being directed by Marco. 

 

Before they could move the gargantuan chunk of wall smashed them into the ground. Sand flew up in the air as the chunk sunk partially into the ground. 

 

“See piece of cake Sabo.” Marco exclaimed heading directly above the devastation. 

 

“Yeah, if you were trying to piss em’ off.” Sabo retorted from the top of the wall. 

 

The god’s emerged enraged, smashing the chunk of wall into pieces. Before they could blink, Sabo flew towards them with a large attack brewing above him. 

 

“RYOSUKEN: FIRE FIST!” 

 

Large white flames akin to a solar flare engulfed the gods in a blinding light. The bright flames continued burning as Marco made his way down at a great speed, beginning to rotate rapidly. 

 

“WINGS OF THE FLAMING PHEONIX!” 

 

Marco smashed into the ground at a high speed nearly draining all his energy. Teal and White flames surrounded the nearby beach area. Both the emperors hunched over on their knees trying to catch their breath. They poured nearly everything they had into their respective ultimate attacks.

 

Beta and Upsilon rose from the ashes unscathed with a translucent blue crystallized shield surrounding them. 

 

“You owe me for that one.” Upsilon remarked glaring at the pair of emperors. 

 

Beta snorted in response prepping to finish the emperor’s off. 

 

“Kuma, we have to do something, Sabo and Marco need us!” Bartolomeo shouted at the former pacifista. 

 

Kuma nodded toward the former Bartolo captain indicating he was listening. 

 

“You get them out them out of there, I’ll create the distraction.” The green haired second Regime commander proclaimed puffing his chest out. 

 

“What about you?” Kuma asked softly. 

 

“Don’t you worry, I’ll make it back—that’s a promise.” Bartolomeo said with a thumbs up and a smile. 

 

Kuma couldn’t help return a slight smile of his own before the two darted off to save their comrades. 

 

“Hey you damn bastards, pick on someone your own size!” Bartolomeo shouted placing his hands at his sides. 

 

The brothers turned their attention away from the fatigued, fading emperors.

 

“What now?” Upsilon asked palming his forehead. 

 

“Those guys were just the warmup, now you’re dealing with me!” Bartolomeo proclaimed loudly.

 

Beta and Upsilon shared a glance before chuckling loudly holding their sides. 

 

Bartolomeo’s confidence remained undeterred seeing Kuma reach the emperors. The former captain had been underestimated his entire life; an underdog. He appreciated having that edge and chip on his shoulder. It gave him the bravery to do what most would never attempt for all the money in the world. 

 

“I’ll end your life quickly to not make you suffer, mortal clown.” Beta spoke raising his palm to shoot lasers at Bartolomeo. 

 

The commander expertly deflected the beams with the barriers resting on his hands.

 

Upsilon attempted to use his wooden vines to grasp Bartolomeo’s ankles. 

 

Using his wits, Bartolomeo created a path of small barrier platforms in the air; hopping diagonally forward to dodge the incoming lasers. 

Upsilon drew his scythe readying his strike. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the worn emperors were no where to be seen. Due to his loss of focus, he missed his attempted slash toward Bartolomeo, as the commander front flipped over the brothers. 

 

The pair of brothers shared another bewildered glance noticing nothing happened. A soft hissing caught their attention. Upsilon could see Beta had three skull and cross bones bombs amateurishly taped together. It hit them all too late, this clown was a distraction. 

 

“Boom!” Bartolomeo gloated tossing the brothers the bird before floating away on one of his barriers. The explosion shook the ground, green flames surrounded the beach and engulfed the gods.

 

“Damn cockroaches.” Beta said emerging from the smoke and fire, teleporting with Upsilon back towards Alpha. 

 

———————————————————

Borsalino pursued Zeta into the throne room. In his time battling the shifty god, not once had the god-like teenager used lethal force or taken the battle seriously. 

 

The young man kneeled down next to his deceased brother Delta cradling his head. 

 

“You’re leaving yourself wide open ya know.” Borsalino said standing behind the vulnerable god. 

 

“I’m not here to fight, I don’t have an interest in that—I came for one reason and one only.” Zeta spoke turning his attention back to his brother. 

 

A small smile could be seen on Delta’s features as he laid in peace. The man loved a fight to death like no one else in the family; he must’ve been having the time of his life. As much as Zeta detested his brother’s fighting, he wouldn’t deny what made him happy. For Delta, it was seeking out strong opponents to battle; he died doing what he loved, Zeta couldn’t fault him for that—or anyone for that matter. 

 

Zeta slung Delta over his shoulder heading toward the exit without sparing Borsalino a glance. 

 

“Why do all this? Your brothers are the ones who sought us out, for what purpose does that bring you?” Borsalino asked placing his hands in his pockets. 

 

Zeta contemplated for a moment before answering. “Because they can... my whole life they’ve been conquerers. Whenever my brothers see something they desire, they obtain it. Eventually they’ll set their sight here and rule this place—with or without you guys.” 

 

Borsalino’s eyes widened through his shaded frames realizing their worst case scenario was indeed in play. 

 

“However,” Zeta said catching the emperor’s attention again, “Your leader’s friend, doesn’t have much time.” Zeta had a grim look reminiscing about the way his brother Alpha treated his former wives—it wasn’t a pretty sight, he vowed to never be apart of something like that again. 

 

“We will surely win the battles today make no mistake. But IF you find a way to our domain, your result will be different if you prepare well.” Zeta said turning to leave through the exit. 

 

“Wait! So there is a way into your domain?!” Borsalino asked shouting toward the god. 

 

Zeta paused with his hand resting on the large door handle. “Your swordsman friend is in trouble, you should assist him.” Zeta offered with a smile before exiting the throne room with Delta’s body in tow. 

 

“Shit, Raleigh.” Borsalino said to himself activating his glint powers. Zeta didn’t deny there was a way into their world—it gave the emperor hope. Perhaps if they took them by surprise, there was a chance to win. Thinking no more he vanished into a ray of light towards the dark king. 

 

———————————————————

 

Alpha landed on a knee on the steps leading to the palace. 

 

Luffy landed meters away cracking the steps from the impact. 

 

“Come on!” Alpha growled impatiently. Hellfire blasts surrounded the god, exploding against his body. 

 

Luffy expanded his wings, taking flight toward Alpha as the black smoke began to clear; aiming a double legged taloned kick toward him. 

 

The kick hit Alpha’s chest forcefully as he staggered backwards with a loud grunt. Luffy used his momentum from the kick, backflipping to land only feet away from his foe. The god came forward to strike with his golden electrified lion gauntlets. 

 

Before he could make contact, Luffy surrounded his arms in haki/hellfire aiming a double fisted strike toward Alpha’s chest sending him into the nearby palace wall. 

 

Alpha’s back bounced off the wall as it crackled from the force. Before Luffy could block, Alpha snapped Luffy’s horns with a backhanded gauntlet strike.

 

Luffy’s dragon transformation vanished as he reverted to his normal state. Alpha smirked, landing a right hook across the high councilor’s face, laying him out on his stomach. 

 

Luffy got to his feet in time to block the purple lightning shooting from the gauntlet. The lightning struck his expanded armament forearm. He was fortunate his haki hadn’t expended quickly over the course of the fight. 

 

The force of the blast pushed him back forcefully as his fleet slid against the stone floor. Luffy spun out of the way of the blast breaking free of the attack radius. 

 

The high councilor transformed once again into his second form, flying toward Alpha at a great speed—he would be sure to neutralize the gauntlets this time. Luffy aimed a kick toward the left gauntlet, pinning it underneath his left taloned foot. This caused Alpha to drop to a knee from the strain and weight. 

 

“Hellfire Elephant Gun!” The massive fist struck Alpha across the temple, sending him through the palace wall once again. 

 

A few moments later Alpha reappeared through the hole, touching his cheek lightly. 

 

The god looked at his fingertips noticing that Luffy’s last attack drew blood—he never bled from a mortal before. It mattered none however, he could sense the man’s power draining. 

 

“All that for a drop of blood.” Alpha said smirking while continuing to approach the high councilor. 

 

Before Luffy could move Alpha dealt a devastating blow to his head knocking him to the ground. All he had time to do was guard his face with his arms, seeing Alpha throw a flurry of punches at his face. 

 

The god managed to break Luffy’s guard, striking his vulnerable head. He managed to raise his guard once again, but only sparingly as the gauntlet slipped past, hitting him in the face once again. 

 

Alpha picked Luffy up by the top of his head, slamming one of the gauntlets into his gut, unleashing another lightning blast into his stomach. 

 

Luffy flew nearly halfway down the tall steps, before finally skidding to halt. If he hadn’t been in his second transformation and been immune to electricity, who knows what state he would’ve been in. 

 

The high councilor felt his remaining power fading, the gods had once again pushed his durability passed its limit. He desperately let out hellfire from his hands attempting to incinerate his foe. Even with his dragon form evaporated, Luffy continued on with his assault. 

 

The black and cerulean flames harmlessly deflected off the gauntlets. Alpha continued leisurely making his way towards Luffy’s position. 

 

Once in range Alpha backhanded Luffy with his left gauntlet, forcing him to stop his assault. Luffy halted the follow-up gauntlet strike with his arms. 

 

Luffy attempted one last hellfire hawk in his right hand. He threw a simple chaos flame strike with his left hand, which Alpha swiftly caught. He suddenly attempted to strike the god with his hidden attack. 

 

Alpha barley sensed it as he stepped to the side, swiftly dodging the attack aimed at his heart. 

 

The leader of the new god’s right gauntlet absorbed Luffy’s attack, redirecting in its owner’s torso. 

 

Luffy coughed loudly flying near the bottom of the steps. He attempted to stand only for Alpha to place his heavy sandaled foot near his neck. 

 

“You’ve lost, don’t get up.” Alpha spoke as his gauntlets returned to their original cuffs. 

 

The council descended down the stairs slowly, feeling their heavily injured bodies. Borsalino, Bartolomeo, Kuma, and Garp were the only ones who stood with relatively with minor injuries. 

 

In a flash of light Alpha’s brother’s appeared at his side, all relatively stood unscathed. Luffy could only stare in disbelief at the new gods. Delta had been right all along, they truly were a force unlike he could’ve ever imagined. 

 

Alpha noticed Zeta had Delta draped across his shoulder; a small smile formed on his expression. He turned his attention to the councilmen as they made their way further down the steps. They had remaining opponent that stood a threat, but he wouldn’t do much by himself. 

 

Bartolomeo put multiple barriers around the council to shield them from an incoming attack as a precaution. 

 

“It’s what the high councilor would want.” Bartolomeo exclaimed as the others turned their attention him. They couldn’t help but agree, silently turning their attention back to their leader. 

 

“Brother...” Sabo wheezed holding his ribs, continuing to lean on Garp for support. 

 

Ace floated above the scene just in time to witness the climax of the events that were unfolding.

 

“What do we do with these mortals brother?” Beta asked glancing at the council then back to the high councilor beneath his brother’s foot. 

 

Alpha grinned devilishly at Luffy who struggled to get up before being roughly slammed back down by the god. 

 

“I actually was thinking of slaughtering you and your entire council today...but you’ve provided us with fun we haven’t had in centuries.” Alpha spoke before joining the laugh his brothers shared. Zeta looked on with pity towards the high councilor as he continued to struggle. 

 

Alpha’s grin returned. “You know, that pretty girl of yours. She’ll bear me beautiful children. I’ll have them come and kill you in the years to come after we rule this place. The children that were supposed to be yours will be calling me father.” The gods with the exception of Zeta, laughed loudly at Luffy’s enraged expression. 

 

Zeta closed his eyes in shame for his brother’s remarks looking away as the horns on Luffy’s head threatened to grow back. His eyes reflecting a man on fire—the vow of vengeance. 

 

Alpha noticed, quickly placing his foot on Luffy’s neck applying pressure. “There’s nothing you can do now, you missed your shot. Don’t want worry, I’ll be sure to take good care of her.” Alpha kicked the high councilor into the steps, creating a small crater from the impact. 

 

The new gods turned their back getting ready to head home. 

 

“ALLLPPPHHHAAA!” 

 

Hearing his name come from the mortal like that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. A mystery feeling crept up his spine as he turned to face the high councilor. 

 

Despite bleeding profusely from his wounds that began to slowly heal. Luffy’s eyes glared straight at Alpha, something about this mortal unnerved him. 

 

“That’s impossible, no mortal should stand after that.” Epsilon said examining the man’s condition.

 

“Brother...” Ace spoke softly witnessing his wounded leader stand upright slowly. 

 

“Don’t think you can live after saying shit like that, I’m going to spend every moment of my life hunting you down...I swear if you touch her...-“ 

 

“You’ll what?” Alpha mocked. “Even by some miracle you find me you’ll—“ 

 

“I’ll kill you.” Luffy said through gritted teeth glaring directly into his soul. For a split second a twinge of fear entered the gods’ hearts hearing his eerie message—especially Alpha. Zeta couldn’t help wear a hidden wide smirk witnessing the mortal he admired in action. 

 

Luffy fell to a knee as he prepped a strike with his chaos flames. 

 

Alpha regained his composure, snorting at his weakened opponent. “Good Luck.” In a flash the new gods were gone in a bolt of lightning as Luffy’s attack hit nothing but air—they were truly gone. 

 

Bartolomeo released his barriers, the council slowly made their way over to Luffy. 

 

“Son...are you al—“ Dragon started noticing his son’s anguish. 

 

“I’m fine!” He snapped standing up fully. 

 

Luffy looked around at his council seeing nearly everyone of them with major wounds. Even Katakuri was battered and bruised from the wind god he faced earlier. The councilmen truly gave it all they had, only a lucky few obtained minor injuries. The high councilor couldn’t berate his council for anything, they gave everything they had—they just...lost. 

 

In Luffy’s mind, if it were any other opponents they faced today, he didn’t have a doubt they would’ve came out on top. Instead, they ran into invulnerable beings that nearly crippled his council. 

 

Luffy slung his father’s arm over his shoulder supporting him along with Bartolomeo. The council walked slowly up the staircase not saying a word to one another. Ace silently trailed the group with his hands in his translucent pockets. 

 

Coby joined the group with a platoon of medics after receiving a call beforehand by Garp. The group still did not speak as they made their way into the palace. 

 

The only words spoken came from Garp. He commanded the leaders of the soldiers to tell the citizens to resume normalcy among their schedules. The people did not need to know about what happened nor worry about it, not many would care and it wouldn’t change much, just create fear and hysteria among the masses. The soldiers were also ordered to resume their normal positions, almost as if nothing happened. 

 

The council stood outside the throne room getting patched up expertly before heading inside until only Sabo, Ace, and Luffy remained. 

 

The two older brothers could see the pain Luffy was feeling standing a ways down the hallway. 

 

Luffy’s hat covered his eyes reminiscing about the woman that plagued his mind. 

 

“Your my strength Luffy.” 

 

“Don’t ever leave me.” 

 

“I will always love you, forever and always.”

 

The words she spoke ran through his head almost as if she stood next to him. Luffy violently smashed a good portion opposite wall into pieces, unable to contain his rage. Alpha’s words fueled him with such furious anger and vengeance it hurt just to think about. Someway he would find a way to their domain and take him down—he would make the arrogant bastard regret letting him live. 

 

The brothers behind him couldn’t help hiding a smirk on their features seeing his determination unaltered. He truly believed in the people around him; guaranteeing the second time around would be far different—they would kill the new gods and the one that stood above them. 

 

With a renewed purpose the trio of brothers entered the throne room. Luffy angrily slammed the door behind him; the council had a lot to discuss.


	25. Stargazing

Luffy sat on his throne observing the eerily silent atmosphere among his peers. Usually the throne room would be bombarded by conversations ranging from miscellaneous topics, to how their day was going, or simply politics. The once prideful men sat humbled by their recent loss handed to them by the new gods. 

 

It only rubbed salt in the wound when their leader Alpha gloated he could’ve easily finished them off. However he decided against the idea, willing to come back at any given moment to fight them until their mortal will broke; and only after that would the god’s end their suffering.

 

The usual stoic Raleigh stood up knocking a small table of cigars over with his fist. Anger radiated from the aging swordsman, causing the rest of the council to shift in their seats—this behavior was abnormal coming from Raleigh. 

 

Luffy watched with his hands folded in front of his face, unmoving from his high places throne. His mind too far away from the moment in front of him; his thoughts occupied of the revenge he was going to exact on the deranged leader of the new gods. 

 

The high councilor’s eyes trailed the reactions of his comrades as Raleigh continued angrily shouting his frustrations out on the group. Despite tuning it out, he could very well understand why the swordsman had discarded his usual cool demeanor. The Regime council were by far the strongest collection of fighters in the known world; despite not having been tested against Kaido and his Beast Pirates and Shanks and the Red Haired Pirates. They figured they won by default based on the former yonko groups retreating to parts unknown—in the far reaches of their territory. 

 

Every obstacle set before them was taken care of with ease. The councilmen deemed themselves the untouchables with the world at their fingertips. His emperors had expansive territory and armies that covered most of the globe, while the commanders had numerous armadas under their command— former pirates, navy personnel, and their own personal Regime squadrons. The men he sat above had control of the world, yet were defeated handily in less than an hour by highly invulnerable enemies—but not invincible. 

 

Luffy remained unmoving, reminiscing every moment of his fight with Alpha. The gods’ deceased brother Delta had been spot on with the assessment he’d given of Alpha during their battle. Alpha exceeded every opponent he’s faced up until that point. The high councilor saw himself outmatched in every facet of abilities. The new god leader possessed: extraordinary superhuman strength, superior speed and agility, unlimited durability, an ultra-high healing factor, remarkable senses, enhanced intelligence, and the uncanny ability to teleport. Not to mention his golden cuffs metamorphosed into gauntlets able to suppress his hellfire with ease, and neutralize his own ultra high speed regeneration. 

 

Even if he was outmatched in every possible way, the high councilor would be ready to die at a moments notice for the god’s arrogant words. Luffy could feel his knuckles turn white as the throne began to crack from the pressure he applied. No matter what it took to get to their domain; he would get there, no matter the cost. His mind still did not focus on Raleigh, who held his hands on his sides still addressing each one of them, pointing fingers at everyone. 

 

Luffy’s eye caught on to something or someone behind Coby’s chair at the opposite end of the room. Based on everyone’s reactions, he was the only one who noticed. Not even Raleigh noticed when he looked in that general direction. It couldn’t be possible, a soldier or officer wouldn’t dare listen in on their meeting. 

 

The white dress swayed despite the lack of breeze in the room. Luffy unclenched his balled fists letting them relax on his chair. He could make out an influx of flowing orange hair in the shadowed corner. 

 

“Nami?” Luffy said to himself, slowly rising to stand from his throne. The figure opened the throne room door quietly and abruptly exiting—he only instinct in that moment was to pursue.

 

Luffy descended the steps slowly, staring toward the large double doors the figure disappeared through moments ago. The council shifted their attention from Raleigh to their leader. 

 

“High councilor, do you have something to say?” Raleigh asked curious to know his former student’s thoughts. The rubber man passed the commander without so much a glance.

 

Luffy didn’t hear his question nor paid any mind to his comrades’ questions. He simply walked to the double doors, suddenly leaving the meeting. 

 

The doors slammed loudly leaving behind a bewildered council. 

 

“What the hell was that?” Marco asked folding his arms. 

 

“I’ll check on him.” Sabo stated beginning to stand from his seat.

 

“Leave him,” Dragon interjected, “let him go through whatever he has to, he’ll come around eventually.” 

 

Sabo reluctantly took his seat. He had a possible theory why Luffy abruptly left the meeting. Awhile back when Luffy first woke up after his battle with Blackbeard; He mentioned he could see interpersonal visions that were all too real to him. Judging by the way he ignored everyones’ bombarding questions and his overall lack of awareness of the meeting—it was all too possible. Sabo nodded to Ace who sat on the chair next to him only a few feet away. 

 

Ace floated from his chair flying through the large doors to pursue his brother. 

 

“Great, so now the high councilor has gone off the deep end... now we’re in some real deep shit.” Marco exclaimed keeping his arms crossed. 

 

The rest of the room couldn’t blame Marco for feeling the way he did. They needed their leader after the loss suffered now more than and ever, there couldn’t have been a worse moment for him to leave. 

 

Raleigh knew his student all to well, he just need his space. “We have to trust in the high councilor, I assure you he’s taking the loss greater than no one right now. However he deals with it, we can’t mess up his process—whatever he has to do to get ready to take down that son of a bitch Alpha.” Raleigh announced placing his hands behind his back. 

 

“Raleigh, even if we were to find someway into their world, we can’t take them on alone again. We have no way of knowing how massive their army is—it could be endless.” Garp spoke getting the group back on track. Despite the worry he felt over his grandson, he had to trust he’d be alright. The current objective at hand was coming up with a plan. 

 

The former commander of the officially disbanded Revolutionary Army knew exactly how to handle the situation at hand. “It’s easy to see what we need to do, we have to call the banners; rally all of our allied forces, we could use every devil fruit user under our registration act.” Dragon said standing from his seat, glancing at the emperors and commanders. 

 

“I couldn’t have said it better myself.” Sabo Interjected from his seat. 

 

“That’s possible, I can only lend a few of my brothers however— I can’t put the rest of family at risk.” Katakuri said, the council knew that tone, his decision was final. 

 

“Understandable Katakuri, we know the deep loyalty to your family, we wouldn’t ask to put them at risk. However, we’re going to need all the help we can get.” Raleigh began to pace back and forth stroking his beard in contemplation. 

 

Borsalino stood up to address the room. “We have to rally immediately. During the battles earlier I pursued to what I assume was their youngest sibling. He explained his brothers are going to conquer and kill us or conquer and rule us, whatever suits them at the given moment. On top of that he said the high councilor’s friend is in trouble; I assume he was talking about the one with orange hair, the same girl from Mariejois...” Borsalino trailed off taking his seat. The emotions of not fighting alongside his comrades got to him. The emperor was a prideful man. He thought maybe could’ve made a difference in the battle, or at least went down swinging with them— he vowed the next time would be much different. 

 

“Yeah that’s the one.” Sabo said hiding his expression under his top hat. Now his theory was confirmed on what truly irked his brother earlier. Nami remained in their domain and she was in danger. He gripped his cane with his gloved hands, resting his head against the top of it. Sabo couldn’t begin to understand his brother’s pain; he would help him find his former navigator at the cost of his own life. 

 

Marco spoke up catching everyone’s attention. “I have my former Whitebeard brothers on stand-by, ready for anything—just say the word.” 

 

“Same goes for me, I have a suicidal rag tag squad at the whim to assist in our venture.” Borsalino added. Knowing Kuzan as he did, the man was loyal to his word. He needed that group’s services now more than ever. 

 

“Just say the word, the former revolutionary commanders will come to our aid.” Sabo said earning a nod from Raleigh. 

 

“Then that settles it, gather the forces—we have one week.” Raleigh stated earning glances from the room. This could be their last week alive, they would have to appreciate it. 

 

Garp rose from his seat to stand next  
to the dark king. “Take the rest of the night off, rest up. Us geezers will devise a plan for when we arrive in the place, we’ll relay the finalized version when we gather everyone.” Garp announced disbanding the meeting. 

 

“We still don’t have a way into their domain. No one’s ever done it, so what do we do? If there isn’t an entrance it wouldn’t matter about a plan or the personnel we have.” Katakuri spoke earnestly stopping everyone in their tracks causing the mood grew dim. They knew he was being realistic about the situation. 

 

“We’ll have to hope for a miracle.” Raleigh said grimly before everyone left the throne room, heading to their own endeavors. 

 

An officer bypassed the council heading toward Katakuri who remained on his chair. 

 

“Emperor Katakuri, there’s someone here at the palace gates to see you.” The officer stated standing at attention. 

 

Katakuri paid no mind to the words. “If they’re not family, tell them to come back in a few weeks.” 

 

“But sir, it is your family.” 

 

Katakuri’s eyes widened slightly as he followed the officer out of the doors wondering who came to see him so suddenly. 

 

———————————————————

 

Luffy could hardly keep up with the fleeting apparition that kept eluding his movements. Hallway after hallway he would follow the figure into a dead end. Only for it to disappear and reappear in a different location. Heading toward the tall spiraled staircase that led to every floor in the palace, he caught a glimpse of orange near the top. 

 

He followed the white flowing dress up the long spiral staircase; stretching his rubber arm to the very top floor launching himself over the peak railing, landing on the top floor. 

 

Ace hovered a comfortable distance behind his brother, trailing his movements. Luffy’s sense of direction made no sense. It was almost as if he was wandering aimlessly with no clear destination in mind. It bewildered Ace to no end watching his brother abandon a meeting to pursue nothing? He decided to follow him further into his office, the deadman began to grow worried. 

 

The high councilor followed the apparition to his familiar garden stepping out into the sunset. He was most thankful his garden wasn’t touched during the battle earlier, he didn’t know what he’d do if it got destroyed again. The newly fertilized green grass had just grown back. The gardeners made sure to plant a few small trees in the center as a starting point. It would be months before the garden was back to its original state. 

 

He knelt down next to the small tree examine the small leafs. A slight smile reached his features as he turned his attention to the fading sunset. 

 

He could hear her voice through the wind. “Come and find me Luffy.” 

He turned around in a flash looking for her form; dashing back into his office. He saw the apparition again; the flowing white dress and orange hair swept through the doors. 

 

“Nami wait!” He called out, pursuing her into the palace. 

 

Once the door to Luffy’s office shut, Ace reappeared after deactivating his invisibility ability. The deadman couldn’t believe what had transpired in front of him. Luffy was currently hallucinating and hearing things that not even he could see—it was impossible. Ace glanced at the large letter ‘D’ stitched intricately on his abdomen. It the mark of his resurrection and a physical representation of his duty as a deadman. To walk the earth helping others to stay alive and fulfill their purpose or he faced being recalled back to hell for eternity. 

 

There was no way Nami shared the unique fate as him, she couldn’t be a spiritual being cast onto earth like himself—besides, he would’ve been able to see her. Ace feared his brother was truly losing it like the others were fearing; his demons were coming back to haunt him after the defeat. 

 

There was only one way to find out, he would need reconnaissance on his brother, he was really starting to worry. Without another thought the deadman sped after his brother, bypassing the palace walls. 

 

———————————————————

 

Katakuri witnessed the high councilor flying off into the distance when he arrived at the entrance of the palace. He wondered about his bizarre behavior earlier and if it was related to him flying off. Whatever had occurred, he knew the man would overcome his troubles; though the emperor couldn’t help but worry. 

 

“Surprised to see me?” Smoothie asked with her signature smirk and a hand on her hip. 

 

Katakuri broke from his thoughts, smiling warmly through his wraps when he laid eyes on her. 

 

“I am.” He said embracing the tall woman who stood just a head below him. “What brings you into town? Did Pudding and the husband come as well?” 

 

Smoothie returned his warm smile. “The couple went to Aluburna, Alabasta to finalize the documents for the expansion restaurants. I came here to...” She paused briefly to reach into the satchel attached to her hip pulling out the documents. 

 

Katakuri couldn’t help notice the furrow of her brow when she focused on retrieving the permit papers. He stood mesmerized by her facial features wishing to pull back her bang that hung over her right eye. She showed him the documents before continuing. 

 

“Finalize the capital location’s restaurant permit documents. I know your busy, but I was wondering if you could put these at the front of—“ 

 

“Already done.” Katakuri said offering her a smile. He turned to face an officer, instructing him to take the papers to the contracting office and place it under his name. The emperor would make sure his family got their restaurant constructed and running at the earliest available date. 

 

Smoothie couldn’t smile at the way her half brother hadn’t changed. Despite his noticeable injuries, he always worried about his family first—he truly was one of the most unselfish people she’d ever met; unlike her, she couldn’t help slightly frown thinking of how she left that day without saying so much as a goodbye. It was one of the hardest things she went through personally, but now it seemed things were better than ever—certainly something was different now. 

 

“Are you hungry?” Katakuri asked breaking her from her thoughts. 

 

“I’m starved actually.” Smoothie chuckled lightly holding her stomach. 

 

“Well come on then, the food here is more than exceptional.” The emperor patiently waited for her to stand by his side before entering the palace. 

 

The pair bumped into Sabo as he nearly fell into Katakuri, not watching where he was going. 

 

“My fault Katakuri, didn’t see you there.” Sabo exclaimed as an apology, pushing his hat from his eyes. The man was clearly in deep contemplation. 

 

“No worries Sabo.” Katakuri stated. He could clearly see his peer in distress, the stoic emperor hardly showed his emotions. 

 

Smoothie recognized the man despite his hat. He was the high councilor’s brother, the one who stood right by his side when they invaded. She nodded towards Katakuri, standing to the side so he could converse with his colleague. 

 

Sabo’s eyes appeared from under his hat. “That your lady?” He spoke with a slight grin. 

 

“It’s complicated.” Katakuri said leaving it at that. 

 

“Ah I know that feeling all too well. I’m happy for you both.” 

 

“Thanks, appreciate the sentiment. You looking for your brother?” Katakuri asked already knowing his intentions; he could see the future after all. 

 

“Yeah, I’ve looked everywhere.” Sabo deadpanned as he folded his arms; he was starting to worry after not finding him in his usual spots. 

 

“I saw him flying in the direction of fisherman’s bay on the far side of the island.” Katakuri stated placing a hand on the fellow emperor’s shoulder. “He’ll get through it, and will be ready to face them—I guarantee it.” 

 

“I know, thank you Katakuri, I’ll see you around. Oh, have fun tonight.” Sabo said showing his signature grin akin to his brothers’. 

 

“I’ll do that.” Katakuri said to himself with a vein accompanying his forehead as he watched Sabo disappear in red flames. 

 

Katakuri and Smoothie resumed their leisure walk into the palace enjoying the company. It didn’t take long to get to the expansive upper east wing which housed the private chambers for the councilmen. Each member basically had a whole floor dedicated to them; in all honesty he thought it was a bit much. 

 

“So this is how you’ve been living! It’s incredible.” Smoothie proclaimed giddily bouncing up and down at the sight of his private quarters; A custom designed presidential suite, completely made to fit his size comfortably. It came with: a living room, a dining hall, an office, training facility, a patio, and kitchen. 

 

“Now I see why you like it here so much.” Smoothie said taking off her long boots. 

 

“I will admit it is nice,” Katakuri spoke glancing around his spacious quarters, “though it does get lonely.” The emperor began discarding his black boots as well. 

 

“Do you mind if I bathe before we eat?” She asked already heading down the hall. 

 

“Of course, it’s the last door on the left. By the way what do you want to eat?” He asked heading toward his bedroom. 

 

“Salmon if you have it, if not anything you get will do.” She said disappearing into the bathroom. 

 

Katakuri made the call on the transponder snail in his room ordering their meals from the kitchen. 

 

The emperor made his way toward to the living room, plopping down on his sofa with a box of medical supplies. He could feel his wounds starting to tear open just from moving around. 

 

The fight against Epsilon took everything out of him. The god had unique abilities to control the lances and form them into a storm dragon. However during their final clash he managed to pierce Epsilon’s shoulder, wounding him briefly. The beings that called themselves gods could bleed. In his experience, if they could bleed, it could be killed. 

 

A series of knocks on the door broke him out his thoughts. The food arrived via a kitchen staffer. 

 

“That was fast.” Katakuri said taking the brown bag of food from the young worker’s hand exchanging him with a tip. 

 

“You called at the right time sir, the rest of the council are eating in the hall at the moment.” The young man spoke placing the money is pocket. 

 

“Well I appreciate it, keep it up.” Katakuri began to close the door only for the young man to protest. 

 

“Excuse me sir! But if I may...” 

 

Katakuri arched a brow but opened the door fully to let him say what he to. 

 

“I just wanted to say that a lot of us saw the battles happen earlier today. We saw how powerful those beings were and... we don’t blame you guys for feeling like you failed—you guys didn’t. We’ve seen what you’ve all done for this world in the short existence of the Regime. We just want you to know, we... still believe in you, we’ll always believe in you, and never lose faith. Intelligence, Persistence, Confidence: is the Regime mantra, we all know you guys and the high councilor will not let us down—ever.” The young worker finished wheezing heavily from his speech.

 

Katakuri’s eyes widened slightly hearing a young worker from the kitchen speak his truth. If he felt like this, he couldn’t imagine how the officers or soldiers felt. It slightly boosted his morale to know that the workers, soldiers, and officers wouldn’t lose faith in their abilities despite the heavy loss. 

 

The emperor held a slight smirk. “I appreciate it, you got spunk kid, never lose it and you’ll be alright in this life.” He spoke handling him a few extra bills. 

 

“Thank you sir.” He bowed graciously before leaving. 

 

Katakuri couldn’t help smile after shutting the door. He placed the bag on the table pulling out two trays of food. 

 

“Food’s already here?” Smoothie asked rubbing a towel on her damp hair sitting on the opposite end of the table. 

 

“Yeah, everyone else is eating in the dining hall.” Katakuri said opening his food tray to start digging in. 

 

Smoothie stopped opening her tray to glance at him, “you can join your comrades, you don’t have to—“ 

 

“I’d rather be here.” He states meeting her gaze before going back to eating. 

 

With a satisfied smile Smoothie began to eat her food, enjoying the salmon, rice, and steamed vegetables. 

 

“Would you like some, I know it’s your favorite.” Smoothie pulled out a large glass bottle from satchel. “It’s watermelon.” 

 

Katakuri smirked trying to stop himself from drooling over the drink. “I’d love som—“ he snatched his arm away abruptly after attempting to reach the bottle; his wounds were starting to reopen and bleed. 

 

Smoothie couldn’t ignore it anymore. She stood up, hooking her arm under his shoulder. “Come on, let’s get you patched up.” 

 

The silver haired woman sat him on the couch grabbing the medical kit placed on the table. “Hold still.” She commanded as he groaned trying to sit up. 

 

“You really don’t have to—“ 

 

“Shut it,” a smirk played on her lips while she continued held his shoulder down. “It’s the least I can do after all you’ve done.” 

 

Smoothie left for a moment before returning with a warm soapy rag placing it on his wounds. 

 

The pair were silent. Smoothie began running the rag across his open wounds, cleaning them thoroughly. It was rare to see him with injuries like this. 

 

“I didn’t want to ask what happened. I knew something major happened when our boat was held up at the red line entrance by a Regime blockade. I was worried something happened hearing access to the capital wasn’t possible. I-I’m just glad your okay.” She spoke starting to bandage his upper torso and left shoulder. 

 

“Smoothie...” he said softly, his eyes remained downcast before meeting her eyes. “These opponents are the strongest I’ve encountered, I may not return when we head off to face them.” 

 

“Don’t say that, the family needs you. We’ve fought countless battles against numerous enemies, being outnumbered ten to one—“ She said continuing to bandage his midsection. 

 

“These enemies are not from this world, they’re living gods among us. So if I don’t make it back I just—“ 

 

“Stop.” She commanded, pausing from her work to stare up at him. “Don’t say things like that, you never talked like this before.” Smoothie went back to her work starting to tape his right forearm, which held a couple of deep gashes and bruises. 

 

“Because in the first time in my life I don’t think this is I fight I can win and survive.” Katakuri spoke in his earnest tone causing Smoothie to halt her work completely. 

 

Katakuri couldn’t read Smoothie’s expression as her bangs covered most of her features. 

 

After a few moments of silence, she pressed her thumb roughly against his wound causing him to grunt loudly. 

 

“Stop talking like that.” She growled standing up to tower over him, her bangs still hung over eyes. “You’re the strongest person I know, you chose to align yourself with the Regime for one reason only; to protect our family. Your willing to make sacrifices for us to make sure we’re all happy and safe; stop thinking so little of yourself okay?” She stated folding her arms. Her gaze alluded him as she stared off elsewhere. 

 

Smoothie let out a heavy sigh seeing him fold his hands over his face in contemplation. She filled up two glasses of the alcoholic watermelon beverage before returning back to the couch, plopping next to him. 

 

“Come on, drink up.” She spoke earnestly shoving the glass into his hand. His neutral expression remained as he sipped from his glass—it was a start. 

 

“Do you remember when you told me to quit when you were training me to be a sweet general?” She asked eyeing him while taking a drink from her own glass. 

 

“Yeah, I asked you why you were fighting? That fighting to win is an arbitrary reason, to fight effectively you need a defined purpose close to your heart.” Katakuri said, repeating his words he’d told her years ago. 

 

“That’s right, and I told you my purpose was to protect my family at any and all cost—that was my reasoning for getting stronger.” She said closing the distance between them on the sofa. 

 

Smoothie placed her hand on his heart. “You have two families now; the one back home in Totto Land, and the councilmen that have accepted you in their fellowship. Fight to protect everyone Katakuri, remember why you began fighting in the beginning.” 

 

Katakuri searched inside himself to find the answer. It was obvious, Smoothie had provided him with the answer. During the battle against Epsilon, he only thought of winning. It was only afterwards he found out his new family needed his assistance as they suffered injuries. Smoothie had been right, she was always right. 

 

The emperor realized her hand was still placed over his heart. He returned the gesture holding her hand tighter to him. 

 

The pair’s gaze met, locking eyes fiercely. Their glasses froze in their hands as the two studied each other unmoving, daring one another to breath first. 

 

“Smoothie, thank you.” Katakuri said breaking the silence. 

 

“You’ll never have to thank me.” She dared not break their gaze. 

 

Katakuri smiled warmly placing his large hand on her smaller one. “I was relieved when I saw you today, I wanted to see you.” 

 

Smoothie’s eyes widened slightly at his confession as their fingers naturally laced together. Her mouth felt dry as she searched for her voice. 

 

“I missed you and wanted too see you as well. I was really worried when our boat stopped a few miles off shore saying the city was under lockdown; I honestly don’t know what I’d do if something happened to you.” She confessed, placing her hands on the sides of his face. 

 

On cue he moved her bang to see the entirety of her face. Smoothie’s sky blue eyes met his scarlet ones as they gazed at one another. 

 

In one swift motion the pair closed the distance giving into their years of lent of desire. 

 

Smoothie was caught off guard at first by his passionate kisses before returning them wholeheartedly. She jumped aggressively on his lap straddling him. 

 

Katakuri grunted from his recovering wounds; She couldn’t help but feel a little guilty for causing him pain. 

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you.” She smirked devilishly claiming his lips again. 

 

She slowly got to her feet grabbing the bottle from the table. Katakuri watched her with a curious stare. 

 

Smoothie gestured him with her finger to come after her—so he did. He backed her against the wall, throwing her legs around his waist, roughly kissing her. 

 

They couldn’t help chuckle as the couple made their way toward his room. He roughly kicked the door open still holding her in his arms, not bothering to close it. 

 

———————————————————

 

Luffy landed on the north side of the island’s acre forest. The tall trees on the far end of the island supplied them with: timber, fuelwood, medicine, and fodder. The majority of the forest however was used as recreation, traditional resources, and peoples’ spirituality to escape city life. Though he didn’t understand fully, the forest held social and cultural values. 

 

He ignored ocean breeze blowing through the forest creating a chill that would’ve made just about everyone run home for warmth. In the far distance he could see the outlines of white and orange flowing through the tree line. 

 

The high councilor glided through the breeze, flying overhead to the distant apparition in seconds. Upon reaching the tree line, the figure moved again out of sight. Luffy recognized the area he was in now once he exited the acre forest. He began to walk the familiar stone path for awhile before finally reaching an all to familiar gravesite. His breath left his body as he collapsed onto his backside, his breathes becoming shallower by the second. 

 

The breeze blew harder than before nearly sending his telltale hat off his head. 

 

He heard her voice again “Come and find me Luffy.” 

 

His heart nearly fell from his chest, the pain of the loss never truly went away. 

———————————————————

 

Luffy finished his training nearly collapsing after a nonstop day. He hadn’t realized night time had consumed afternoon long ago. For the third straight day, Sanji probably left his food in the fridge; he missed dinner again. 

 

He had to adjust to his newly acquired powers in a hurry. The schedule was dwindling before they would arrive at the holy land of Mariejois. Zoro approached him breaking him from his fatigued state. 

 

“You know you’ll catch more wind if you stop hunching over.” Zoro stated resting his right arm on his sword hilts. 

 

Luffy grinned standing to meet his first mate. “Yeah you’re right, these powers are taking a lot more exertion than I previously thought.” 

 

“I don’t doubt captain, here—“ Zoro held out a sake bottle. “This will help you recover.” 

 

“Ah your precious sake, I couldn’t it’s yours man.” Luffy said grinning pushing the bottle back toward the swordsman. 

 

Zoro returned his grin. “Don’t get too excited, this isn’t one of good bottles, just something I had left over that I forgot about.” 

 

“Didn’t think I’d ever see you give up one of your own bottles.” Luffy said scratching the side of his cheek. 

 

“Do you want it or not?!” Zoro screamed with a demon face growing impatient. 

 

“Shishi, when you put it like that, I’ll take it off your hands.” 

 

“Good. Since your lookout you’ll need it, and I’m taking your blankets and pillows tonight.” Zoro spoke heading back in the dormitory. 

 

Luffy smiled slight examining the bottle in his hand before sitting on the deck’s steps. With the Revolutionary Armada surrounding them, there wasn’t a mandatory reason for him to be a lookout in the crow’s nest. If there was a threat he would be alerted by the revolutionaries. 

 

The straw hat captain sat in silence stargazing enjoying the sake; the ocean breeze ruffled his hair as he pushed his hat off his head. 

 

“You missed dinner again.” A voice broke him from his musing, he nearly dropped the bottle from the surprise. 

 

“Didn’t mean to surprise you, scaredy cat.” Nami teased sitting next to him. 

 

Luffy’s eyes narrowed. “I’m the scaredy cat.” He smirked, a mocking tone dripped from her voice. 

 

Nami rolled her eyes at his playfulness. “You really shouldn’t miss time with the crew Luffy.” She said turning serious suddenly. 

 

“I know.” He replied simply, sipping the sweet sake, he knew she was right.

 

Nami pulled her knees closer to her chest resting her head on his shoulder. “They all really look up to you, not having you there worries them.” She spoke causing him to glance at her serene expression. 

 

The navigator was so much more than just that. In the recent and brief time they’ve been together, they began to grow emotionally closer—truly becoming one another’s emotional anchor. She confided in him things the other crew members wouldn’t tell him. He hadn’t realized missing a few dinners was a big deal, but to her and the crew it apparently was. 

 

“I won’t miss anymore, I’ve just been really busy with trying to master my new abilities.” Luffy said placing an arm around her shoulders. She immediately grasped onto his arm holding his touch there. 

 

“I know, you’re doing your best to protect our family.” Nami said happily holding onto him tighter. 

 

“Of course, even if I have to...” he paused hesitantly, glancing at her before continuing, “die again, it’d be worth it to protect you guys.” 

 

Nami turned to look at him. “I know you would and you mean that but remember to come back for our future. We need you Luffy...I need you.” She said gazing into his eyes intently. 

 

“I know what you mean. But Nami... I can’t fix the sunny, heal wounds, shoot, cook, read poneglyphs, navigate, and I sure as hell cant sing.” Luffy chuckled imagining himself singing with a guitar in hand. 

 

“I’m sure you can sing beautifully.” Nami laughed devilishly. 

 

“I really hope you don’t make me.” He mock whined taking a gulp of sake to relieve himself of his thoughts. 

 

“Oh I will Luffy, don’t worry about that.” She winked laying her head back down on his shoulder. 

A few moments of comfortable silence passes by before he speaks again. 

 

“My point is Nami, is that without you guys I couldn’t do anything. You guys don’t need me, I’m the one that needs you guys. I mean I don’t exactly do much except fight, which is a natural easy thing for me to do.” Luffy spoke looking toward the stars once again, swigging from the sake bottle in his hand. 

 

Nami held a fondness in her eyes for the captain. “Don’t think so little of yourself. In truth Luffy, we all stay because of you. You were the one who never gave up on a single one of us when we needed you the most. You Luffy,” she held a hand to his heart feeling the strong beat, “you hold us all together.” 

 

Nami stared into his onyx eyes, etching his gaze into her mind. She couldn’t help notice his eyes dart back and forth from her eyes to her lips. 

 

“You always tell me what I need to hear, I’m glad to have you by my side Nami—I wouldn’t want anyone else to be my Pirate Queen.” He said offering a small smile. After they would finish at Mariejois, the crew would end things after a quick pit stop at Elbaf, before conquering Raftel. 

 

“I’m really happy to hear you say that, you are the only king in my eyes. I’ll always want to be by your side Luffy—we will do this together.” She said interlocking their hands as he rested his head atop hers. 

 

“I’m really happy Nami,” he spoke softly causing her to look at him, “but I supposed that’s only natural, because when you’re happy, it makes me feel happy as well.” Luffy exclaimed showing his signature smile. 

 

Nami’s heart skipped a few beats as she launched herself into his embrace. “I am happy, so long as we stay like this—I couldn’t be happier Luffy.” 

 

The pair pulled back to glance at one another, passionately kissing like their first time all over again. The two couldn’t get closer as Luffy gripped her waist deepening their kiss. 

 

Nami realized what they both wanted at the moment, she just had one question beforehand. 

“W-wait Luffy,” she panted from the passionate embrace. “Did you bathe?” She asked curiously. 

 

“Hm, yup!” He said somewhat ignoring her question and reaching for the hem of shirt. 

 

“No you didn’t!” She yelled bringing her fist down on his head. “You’re a terrible liar.” The navigator smirked folding her arms. 

 

Luffy gripped his sore head trying to rub the steaming bump on his head. 

 

“Alright I deserved that one.” He smiled accepting his punishment for his attempted slick attempt. 

 

“Damn right you did.” She stated standing up to leave. 

 

Luffy stood as well pulling her back to him by their interlocked fingers. 

 

“You didn’t let my hand go, does that mean you’re not completely mad at me?” Luffy asked showing his grin that she loved so much. 

 

Nami tried not to let his contagious grin break her mock anger. “No, I’m still mad.” A small smile played at her lips. 

 

“Sorry.” He said softly, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her tightly to him. 

 

“It’s forgiven, if you give me your earnings from your guys’ poker night.” Nami playfully said wrapping her arms around his neck. 

 

“Nami, I need that to buy my favorite meats.” He pouted trying to find a way out of his punishment without relinquishing his funds. 

 

She sighed softly causing his breath to catch in his throat. “Well then I guess I can’t—“ 

 

He halted her words by pulling her closer leaning towards her face. “Of course you can have my winnings, I’d give up everything for you.” He said causing her to grow crimson. Something about Luffy turning from playful to serious at the drop of hat made her knees go weak. 

 

The two couldn’t lock lips faster giving into their desires. They whispered each other’s names into each other’s mouths exchanging “I love you’s.” If the couple continued this they might not stop until they went all the way. 

 

“Woah, they actually said it...” a voice and shush broke their passionate make out session. 

 

The couple pulled apart quickly realizing they weren’t alone. Only a feet away Usopp and Brook stood slowly eating from a snack bag, not taking their eyes off their eyes off the navigator or captain. 

 

“Guys.” Luffy said awkwardly looking their way. Nami could only look the opposite direction with a disgusted huff. Rarely to never had they expressed their public affection in front of the crew out of respect—it was best that way. However being spied on in a private moment was something completely different. 

 

“How long have you guys been standing there?” Luffy asked curiously as the two continued staring at them. 

 

“An hour.” They answer in unison. 

 

“An hour?” Luffy asked disbelieving he didn’t notice they’d been there for that long. 

 

“Are you guys serious?” Nami palmed her forehead in annoyance and frustration such an imitate moment had been ruined. It took a lot of work to get to that point and it went down the drain. 

 

“Its part of a marksman’s training; to stand incredibly still, becoming invisible to the naked eye.” Usopp exclaimed with a smirk. 

 

“I’m just here for the love fest yohoho!” Brook added continuing to much on the snacks loudly.

 

Nami and Luffy shared a glance before ignoring the peeping duo. 

 

“I’ll go wash up, I have a long night ahead, I’m on lookout.” Luffy spoke earning a nod from Nami. 

 

“In that case I’ll warm up your dinner and leave it waiting for you. I’m heading to bed soon, after I deal with them.” She said with last part with gritted teeth. 

 

“Even if we die it will be worth it seeing this huh Brook?” Usopp said nudging his skeletal friend. 

 

“For you maybe, I’m already dead.” Brook chuckled earning a silent scream from his marksman buddy. 

 

“Ah take it easy on em, they’re harmless Nami.” Luffy smiled at her furrowed brow. The more angry she got the more cute he thought she looked. 

 

Before they could meet lips again Brook’s voice made them pause. 

 

“They’re about to do it again.” The skeleton nearly squealed. 

 

The couple’s moment was officially ruined. 

 

“Thanks for tonight Nami, I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

 

“Of course Luffy, see you tomorrow.” 

 

He glanced over at the pair before quickly kissing her on the forehead, disappearing into the men’s quarters of the ship. 

 

Luffy could hear his friend’s footsteps as they tried to rush after him. 

 

“Where do you think you guys are going huh?! You ruined a perfectly good moment for me!” 

 

“We’re sorry!” 

 

He could hear the yells of pain even from the halls. The captain couldn’t help smile hearing her words. He truly needed her by his side to become a king, he couldn’t imagine not having her. He would hate to see the man he’d become if he lost her. 

———————————————————

 

“Brother” 

 

“Brother.” 

 

Ace and Sabo shook the high councilor out of his nap as he awakened from his slumber. 

 

“Man it took us forever to find you, we’re glad your safe.” Ace said letting out a sigh of relief. 

 

“Yes, if I hadn’t gotten word from Katakuri where you headed off to, I feared we wouldn’t have found you.” Sabo exclaimed taking a seat next his younger brother. 

 

The two sat beside him examining the large grave that sat a few feet in front of them. 

 

“We’re sorry Luffy, we know this isn’t easy, ya know. Having your future stripped away like that...” Ace spoke staring at the flowers rested atop the grave. 

 

“It’s alright Ace, I’m going to find her again. After coming face with that bastard Alpha, I know what I need to do.” Luffy said throwing a fist into his palm. 

 

“That’s the spirit. She needs you now more than ever.” Sabo said relaying the urgent news discussed in their meeting to him. 

 

“Alright then than settles it, we need to prepare right now, we don’t have time to waste.” Luffy stated standing with his brothers. 

 

“We’ll give ya a minute.” Ace said stepping off to the side with Sabo. 

 

Luffy stood over the grave resting his palm softly on the dirt. “I’ll come and find you just like you told me to. I’ll never stop trying to free you from where you don’t want to be—I keep my promises.” 

 

The trio stood at the top of the hill readying to depart. 

 

“I’m glad your alright brother.” Sabo said with a renewed smile. 

 

“Same here, were just looking out for you after the whole incident awhile back.” Ace added. Ever since that day the elder brothers were looking out for Luffy more closely than they’d ever been, despite his overall improved morale. 

 

Luffy knew they were referring to the time he was defeated by the deceased Arlong. “I know, but It’s different now. I have a chance to right my wrongs in some way.” 

 

“Damn straight brother, we’ll be with you every step of the way.” Sabo smirked showing a thumbs up. 

 

The brothers couldn’t help but notice Ace’s lack of enthusiasm. 

 

“What is it Ace?” Luffy asked trying to read his expressionless brother. 

 

“I know a way into their domain, but your not going to like it.” He deadpanned looking toward his younger brothers. 

 

“It doesn’t matter what it is, I’m willing to accept the consequences of my actions.” Luffy said earning an approving nod from Sabo. 

 

The trio landed at the front gates of the palace being greeted by the guard on duty. 

 

“High councilor, the empress of Amazon Lily is here. We told her you weren’t here and to make an appointment. But she was adamant about not leaving and insists your friends.” The guard said walking with the trio. 

 

“She is, thanks.” Luffy stated, waving him off as he broke from the group. 

 

In the Lobby the trio met with Empress Hancock and Elder Nyon. 

 

Sabo couldn’t help take a few steps back trying to avoid the elder who eyed him hungrily. 

 

“It’s good to see you.” Luffy said breaking their hug. He truly didn’t expect to see her for years due to the reclusiveness of their island—he wondered what brought her to his city. However there were bigger things on his plate to worry about. 

 

“It’s nice to see you as well Luffy. May we have a word?” She asked flashing him a warm smile. 

 

“I would like to, really. But I’m gathering my council right now. You two are welcome to wait in my office. I’ll be up with Raleigh after the meeting concludes.” He said before disappearing up the staircase with his brothers in tow. 

 

Boa couldn’t help feel a pang of disappointment at his lukewarm greeting. She understood he was busy however with all the pressure that came with being the high councilor. She promised herself whatever he needed she would be by his side providing for him. 

 

Katakuri finished getting dressed sitting on the edge of his bed. Smoothie was fast asleep breathing evenly as her chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. He truly would miss her when she left the following morning, he hoped he could say goodbye just in case it was the last time. 

 

“Don’t go...” he heard her soft voice call to him before he could reach the door. 

 

“I’ll be back in a few hours, get some sleep.” Katakuri said placing a soft kiss on her forehead. 

 

“See you soon.” She said softly before drifting back into a peaceful sleep. 

 

He couldn’t help release a sigh of relief watching her sleep so peacefully. The emperor was now truly content with himself to go off to battle the new gods on their domain. 

 

Katakuri arrived late to the meeting finally taking his large seat near the high councilor’s. 

 

“Alright now that we’re all here, Ace has a breakthrough.” Luffy said signaling the deadman to the center of the room. 

 

“Alright, I have a way into the new god’s domain,” Ace pushed his hat over his eyes glancing at each one of his comrades before continuing, “but none of you are going to like it.” 

 

A/N: An unexpected chapter, from an unexpected person, hopefully surprising some people, as always thanks for the read


	26. Episode of Akainu: A different perspective

———————————————————

 

The former fleet admiral known to the world during his tenure as Akainu, the ‘red dog’— stood in the middle of his newly acquired property, a clipboard in hand, taking inventory stock on the vegetables quickly sprouting. The previous owner sold the property at a reasonable price before departing for the capital city. 

 

Sakazuki his birth name, was all he had left of his family. The name given to him by his mother who was killed brutally by his father, a pirate.

 

The family he’d raised since his mid-twenties were deceased and buried. When he returned to his residence he found the mansion had been burned to the ground—the official report was the stove had been left on, causing the house to catch fire while everyone slept. 

 

Sakazuki felt immense pain imagining the terror his family felt as the high councilor barged into his home slaughtering them. Some nights he could hear their voices screaming in his head to save them. 

 

The battle he fought with the former straw hat captain plagued his memory constantly; despite staying busy with labored work, his mind drifted back to those crucial moments of their brutal fight. 

 

I don’t want to have to do this.” The high councilor spoke calmly trying to talk Akainu down. 

 

“But you kill my family you bastard, you knew what you were doing you selfish prick.” Akainu shouted charging him once again. The titans clashed creating a massive force, sending the spectators back.

 

“I had to, I told you to leave my family out of our fight— like a coward you dragged her in. Trapping her, forcing her to fall off the ledge! You told me she deserved death you son of a bitch, that was my family.” The high councilor growled, death glaring at the man who’d stolen his future.

 

Akainu smirked at the emotions he was showing. “What’s a matter, you miss your whore?” 

 

Before he could blink the high councilor’s dragon form appeared grasping Akainu’s left arm with his right hand. The rubber man summoned his hellfire blade resembling a Scimitar sword basked in cerulean and black flames. 

 

Akainu let out a yell echoing across the beach as his left hand detached from his wrist. The high councilor incinerated his hand in his palm crushing it into ashes. 

 

Even through all that Akainu stood up letting his locket dangle from his neck. His family drove him through the physical pain.

 

“I will never stop even if you kill me, I’ll keep coming for you. For what you took from me, my family!” Akainu growled letting saliva foam out his mouth resembling a rabid wolf. 

 

“One chance, walk away.” Luffy stated evenly, glaring with murderous intent at the weakened man. 

 

Akainu spit on the on the ground letting Luffy know what he thought about his statement. “I’LL KILL YOU!” Lava sparked from his body as his durability reached its limit.

 

Akainu was laid out in a flash on his back. His expression was neutral as the physical pain had died along with his family. He glanced at the sky breathing in the sea breeze as the ocean waves echoed through his ears. Looking down he could see his right ankle had been severed. 

 

The high councilor had made good on his promise, he made him a limbless gimp for his transgressions. 

 

Yelling once more Akainu rose to his feet, ignoring the searing in his body. 

 

Luffy patiently waited until the gravely injured man rose to his feet. 

 

“I told you... Straw hat...I died with along with my family, I feel nothing.” He said wobbling on his limbs; the prosthetic on his left leg barley held his weight. 

 

“So did I.” The regime leader stated as his foe dropped onto his knees defeated. The high councilor and his faction approached the fallen Akainu. 

 

Despite being defeated, death meant nothing to him. Akainu ignored the trio of brothers discussing his fate while he laid on the sand. 

 

“What are you waiting for straw hat? Summon that flaming sword... kill me, it’s what you wanted right?” Akainu inquired begging to be released from this world. 

 

“Yes.” Came the simple reply. 

 

“However you don’t deserve death, but I’ll make you wish you were.” The high councilor spoke coldly.

 

Akainu spit at his feet. “Do your worst, your girlfriend deserved death.” Akainu didn’t know where his words came from. He could only assume it was his desire to truly be released from the pain of the world. Although he couldn’t help smile at the high councilor‘s enraged and pained expression of emotion. He mirrored a rabid dog ready to strike at a moment’s notice. 

 

The leader of the Regime ignited his right hand in hellfire sticking in on the left side of Akainu’s cheek, incinerating his face. The pain was so numbing Akainu nearly passed out on the spot. The screams were silent as his flesh burned. The high  
councilor pulled his hand off leaving a black handprint covering the left side of the former admiral’s face.

 

Akainu slumped lifelessly in the sand on the handprint; his body began to grow numb. His eyes rolled in the back of his head from the trauma of the attack. The man could still hear the high councilor’s words before passing out. 

 

“You’re a marked man wherever you go, you will be an example—The mark of shame, representing that you’ve faced me in battle and lived to tell the tale.” Luffy exclaimed as he was picked up by Kuzan. 

 

“Get him to a medical capsule, he ain’t dying anytime soon.” Were the the last words he heard spoken before passing out into oblivion. 

 

For days the darkness consumed him before he woke to horrific sight. His prosthetics were removed leaving him limbless on a medical table. 

 

“Patients awake sir.” Came one of the Regime doctor’s voices. 

 

“Good, start procedure x-landis seven.” He spoke to the other doctor before turning to Akainu. “Don’t worry Mr. Sakazuki, you’ll be fine I assure you—though you may feel slight pinches.” 

 

The doctor placed his surgical mask on before grabbing the tables the nurses wheeled in through the doors. 

 

Akainu saw the cybernetic limbs resting on the tables. He immediately thrashed around against the table straps, yelling to be released through the oxygen mask. 

 

His desperate screams were ignored as the cybernetic limbs were roughly attached to his healed cauterized flesh, from where the high councilor cut him. 

 

Once the doctors finished they summoned the Regime guards in who placed a sea prism collar on his neck, assuring he wouldn’t use his powers. 

 

The straps were released and guns were pointed at him from every corner of the room. 

 

Akainu wobbly stepped off the vertically raised table. The heavy titanium left cybernetic leg crashed on the floor. His metal right foot clanged loudly on the ground. The man examined his cybernetic components serving in the place of his right ankle and left leg. 

 

“We had to completely replace your right shoulder I’m afraid, it will serve you better in the future.” The lead doctor stated causing Akainu to stare at his newly glistened right arm. The weight from the arm put a lot of stress on his traps and neck flexors. 

 

His flexed left wrist and hand, examining the lighter mechanical arm. 

 

“As for your left hand, I would practice shaking cans before shaking hands unless you want to be charged for assault.” The doctor exclaimed tapping the titanium hand with his pen. 

 

Akainu felt anger seeing his mechanical body in the mirror across the room. The high councilor could’ve easily ended his suffering but instead made him a cybernetic abomination. The burn mark against his cheek stood out like a sore thumb. The black mark forever stained his face for his shameful and disgraceful actions. 

 

“What about my face?!” Akainu shouted causing the doctor to take a few steps back and the soldiers to raise their weapons to his head. 

 

“I’m afraid there was nothing we could do about it even if the high councilor gave the okay. We contacted the leading facial reconstructive surgeon in the world and he claimed the damage to your face is irreparable.” The doctor explained with a  
slight smirk. 

 

“Now if you’ll follow the commander to the boat, we’ll lead you to your new life.” 

 

Seeing no way out of the situation at the current moment, Akainu followed the commander being escorted by the trailing guards. 

 

While on transport to his residence, Akainu spent time locked in a cell, spending his time reading. During the trip the Regime officers added him into the Registration Act, making him an official citizen. 

 

After a week the Regime soldiers escorted him to his residence digging up his bunker of stored money. They placed it in a large bag throwing it at his feet. 

 

“You aren’t going to rob me?” Akainu asked glaring at the soldiers causing one of the them to scoff. 

 

“Don’t compare us to your corrupt Navy soldiers. We fight for our beliefs, our family’s future, and the high councilor’s vision for this world.” One of the soldier’s said. 

 

“Anyway, the key to your collar is in the lifeboat we prepped for you on the west shore—lucky bastard.” An officer added. 

 

“That high councilor is too merciful if you ask me. I would’ve put a bullet through your skull long ago, be gracious for the second life he’s given you—fuckin scum.” The solider spoke again spitting at his feet before they retreated to their ship. 

 

“Merciful...grateful...” Akainu snorted. “I will find a way to kill that bastard.” 

 

The former fleet admiral could only stare at his incinerated residence; The black ashes stained the property.

 

He stood next to the small white sign in the front of the house. The only reminder of his former home that he had left. 

 

It read ‘Sakazuki Residence.’ He fondly remembered when he and his wife first married; the pair placing the sign down while she was pregnant with his first born son. They were truly innocent and the high councilor wiped them away like they were nothing—in time he would kill that bastard. 

 

He eventually made his way to an island miles off the shore of Loguetown. A quiet peaceful residence where no gave two shits about who he previously was. Having received registration papers as Mr. Sakazuki under the Regime and the government purchasing property for him to contribute to local the community; he was successfully integrated into society. 

 

A few months passed since he’d arrived here and everything had went without a hitch. The man formerly known to the world as Akainu, now known in his community as Sakazuki; had been well on his way to earning a respectable name again. 

 

“HEYY Mr. Sakazuki, how are ya?” The local mailman known as Bill waved breaking the man from his reminiscing.

 

“I’m fine Bill. How about yourself?” Sakazuki spoke with a slight smile continuing to dig into the soil with his shovel. 

 

“It’s the same thing, just a different day.” Bill answered reaching into his bag to hand letters to the man. 

 

“What ya got for me?” Sakazuki asked examining the stack of letters. 

 

“The usual,” he shrugged before perking up, “actually I did notice the harvest festival sent something—looked important.” 

 

Sakazuki flipped to the only yellow letter examining the official stamp of the town’s office. 

 

“Your hard work is paying off, crops coming in pretty good, they’ll probably want you host the harvest festival this year.” Bill said folding his arm with a smile. 

 

Sakazuki’s eyes widened slightly seeing the honorary letter in his hands. The communities’ harvest festival was a big deal. The four local islands would band together selecting the finest crops grown in the area—he’d been selected as a finalist. 

 

“You deserve it buddy, wish you the best of luck.” Bill stated placing his hand out to shake. 

 

Sakazuki examined the man’s genuine smile and his hand before lightly shaking Bill’s hand with his artificial one.

 

“Well I’ll leave you to your work, wife will kill me if I’m late to dinner—got a few more deliveries to make.” Bill said waving to the farmer, disappearing down the path. 

 

Sakazuki examined the yellow letter once again, smiling to himself; Bill was right, his hard work over the past months were paying off. 

 

The farmer went inside his kitchen placing the letters on the table. He lifted a few floorboards in the living room grabbing a large duffel bag, slinging it over his shoulder. It was almost time before he met his connection down at the local tavern. 

 

The former admiral stuck his hands in his pockets heading for the tavern. His deceased daughter’s necklace jingled across his chest as he strides toward town a couple miles away. Each day it got easier to use his mechanical limbs, especially when he had to work with them tirelessly while farming—they were truly state of the art. 

 

Sakazuki reaches his destination pushing the small double doors open, stepping into two story bar. 

 

“Over here Sakazuki!” A voice called standing by a table in the back. 

 

The farmer smiled slightly seeing his old friend, shaking his hand firmly. “Great to see you again Brannew.” 

 

The green haired man smirked taking his glasses off. “Same to you my friend, have a seat.” He gestured before sitting down himself. 

 

Brannew whistled catching the waitress’s attention. “Two whiskies double, and two mountain stouts.” He said handing her a bill covering the amount and then some. 

 

“Right away.” The young woman smiled heading toward the bar. 

 

The former Navy commodore turned his attention back to his former superior, immediately noticing the duffle bag near his feet. “Woah, so it seems you were pretty serious about meeting my friend.” 

 

“Yeah, I just have to know—“ Sakazuki said earning a hand to halt his incoming words. 

 

“You don’t have to explain your reasonings my friend. I’m happy to help, though it will take some convincing with him, he’s been offered large sums of money for his services before.” Brannew exclaimed examining his friends newly acquired limbs. He didn’t dare ask what he went through—especially about his scarred face. The rumors he’d heard what the high councilor did to him were bad enough. 

 

The drinks arrived earning a smile from the two former comrades. They quickly downed the double shots of whisky, slamming the glasses roughly in the mahogany table. 

 

“Woo! I needed that.” Brannew laughed. 

 

Sakazuki let out a laugh as well. “Never have I needed a shot more in my life.” He said letting his humorous side show. 

 

“I almost forgot, I brought these.” Brannew smirked handing him a cigar. 

 

Sakazuki examined the stogie before handing it back. “Sorry gave these up awhile ago, doesn’t go well with farming.” The former admiral grinned drinking from his pint of beer. 

 

“Well well never thought I’d see the day, good for you man.” Brannew said lighting a cigar before puffing on it rapidly. 

 

The pair spoke of times coming up in the Navy together like a day never passed since they held their previous positions. Sakazuki mostly listened to Brannew tell him and show him pictures of his newly acquired family after a lonely life dedicated to serving in the Navy. It couldn’t help irk the farmer that his friend was living his best life under the Regime—he truly sounded happy. 

 

Brannew finished his beer and cigar glancing toward the door. “He’s here Sakazuki, remember he needs convincing. Whenever you need me my friend, I’ll always have your back.” He stood up offering his hand for the farmer to shake. 

 

Sakazuki gladly shook his former commodore’s hand lightly before Brannew exited through the back door just as his friend stepped up to the table. 

 

“As I live and breathe, admiral Akainu.” The dirty blonde grinned taking his hands out of his green jacket. 

 

“Don’t call me that, I go by Sakazuki.” He said sticking his hand out for the man to shake. 

 

“You can call me Pierce.” The man shook Sakazuki’s hand only for the farmer to snatch his wrist examining it. 

 

“See, your not the only one that’s been enhanced.” Pierce said smirking as he wiggled his mechanical fingers. 

 

Sakazuki threw his hand away, sliding the duffle back under Pierce’s chair as he took his seat. 

 

“Looks like your ready to get right down to business; I’m a fan by the way.” Pierce grinned widely setting the heavy bag on the far side of the table. 

 

Pierce unzipped the bag pulling out a stack of banded beli. 

 

“There’s three quarters of a billion beli in the bag, all I need is your ability.” Sakazuki said drinking from his beer. 

 

Pierce whistled to the waitress dropping his tinted glasses to reveal his green eyes. “Two Dribble Belt beers for me and my compadre here doll.” 

 

The cowboy scratched his short beard returning his attention to an impatient farmer. 

 

“You sure you’re familiar with my abilities?” Pierce asked. 

 

“Not too familiar.” Sakazuki states finishing his pint. Despite what he’d heard, he wanted to see his abilities up close and personal.

 

The moment he set the glass down, Pierce appeared with one of his apples from the farm, taking a large bite. 

 

“Its true what they say around here, you’re one hell of a farmer.” Pierce said chewing on the juicy red apple. 

 

“You don’t look convinced.” Pierce mock whined pushing his dark circular frames back on his face. 

 

In a flash he disappeared from his seat reappearing no less than fifteen seconds later—another apple in hand. 

 

“Oh man, you have some competition. Your competitors for the harvest festival this year are stiff, you’ll need more prepping.” Pierce exclaimed his mouth full of the plump Granny Smith apple. 

 

Sakazuki knew this man was the real deal. He traveled miles in mere seconds with one of his competition’s heavily guarded and prized apples. 

 

“So your fast...” Sakazuki said barley able to comprehend what he just witnessed. He didn’t even notice the beers that appeared in front of him on the table. 

 

“That’s the understatement of the year.” Pierce deadpanned at the earnest man, guzzling his drink greedily. 

 

“How did you get your power?” Sakazuki asked glaring at the cowboy who finished wiping his mouth. 

 

Pierce grinned widely at Sakazuki’s curiosity of his origin. “Since I’m a fan, I’ll let you know. The man who gave me these abilities was Dr. Vegapunk. That old geezer entrusted me to—“ 

 

“That kook.” Sakazuki cut him off. “I don’t give a damn about your relationship with the doctor or where you’ve been all this time...So get to it.” Sakazuki growled showing his old side for a few brief moments. 

 

“Ah there’s the old fleet admiral in ya. I was beginning to think you gone soft on me.” Pierce said smiling widely, gulping from his drink before turning serious. “So you want me to go back in time do ya?” 

 

Sakazuki’s eyes widened seeing the nonchalant attitude of the man as he lit a cigarette. 

 

“That’s not all I can do? I can go to the future tell you your fortune, and I won’t rip you off like the old ladies with the crystal balls.” 

 

“Your levity is not humorous, I want you to go back to the day the Mariejois was destroyed and save the Straw Hat’s navigator.” Sakazuki stated glaring at the younger man. 

 

“I see. You’re asking me to fix a pretty big thing here—A flashpoint.” Pierce spoke puffing on his cigarette. The man would’ve been lying to himself if he said he wouldn’t have expected Sakazuki to say that before entering the bar. 

 

“A what?” 

 

Pierce sighed lowering his glasses slightly off his face to glance at the farmer. “A flashpoint; its a major point in time that changed this world’s destiny forever, for better off or for worse—from the way I’m viewing things.” The cowboy paused glancing around the rowdy bar smirking before continuing. “It seems for the better for everyone, despite what happened between the high councilor and yourself.” 

 

Sakazuki snorted at the mention of the leader of the Regime. “Its the only way to prevent what happened to my family.” 

 

“So your acknowledging its your fault for making straw hat Luffy into what he is now?” Pierce sneered awaiting the former admiral’s answer. 

 

Sakazuki glared at his half full pint of beer, his focus not on the grinning cowboy across from him. “Yeah, its my fault that he’s that way.” It was the first time he’d admitted a mistake to someone aloud, and it he hoped it was the last. 

 

“I didn’t expect that, at least you’re willing to know when your wrong—maybe you have really changed.” 

 

“You don’t know me.” Sakazuki growled glaring at the man across from him. The farmer grabbed a pen and napkin scribbling the date of the Mariejois incident down, sliding it toward Pierce. “Take the money and get it done.” 

 

Pierce downed his beer while examining the napkin for a moment. He abruptly tore it into pieces, causing Sakazuki to nearly lose his cool throwing his fists down on the table. 

 

“No dice. You may not see it this way, but trust me, world’s better off like this—hell its nearly perfected.” Pierce said standing up to leave. “The offer was considerate but, nothing I haven’t seen before—“

 

Pierce halted his words seeing Sakazuki’s hands folded over his face. Silent tears pooled down his cheeks spilling onto the table, the man was trying his hardest to keep it together. 

 

“Ah jeez.” Pierce loudly whistled to the bartender signaling for two cold ones, before taking his seat again. 

 

“Look, I’m sorry for what happened to your family, it’s some fucked up shit even for me. Let me ask you something, and you need to answer this honestly farmer—If given the chance would you take revenge on the high councilor?” 

 

“The first chance I get, I’ll kill him for what he did.” Sakazuki spoke through gritted teeth. 

 

“Bare with me for a moment this is going to blow shit wide open.” Pierce smirked leaning back in his chair. 

 

“If it will bring me revenge, I’m all ears.” 

 

Pierce’s smirk grew wider as he inhaled his newly lit cigarette. “With the help of the doc’s lab and world class ingenuity, he built me a cosmic treadmill.” Pierce halted his words, studying the expressionless features of the farmer before continuing, “I visited other worlds; some very different and others so similar it’s impossible to determine a specific distinction. In one earth you remain chancellor killing off the strawhats and revolutionaries. In this one, things are as you see you now. And another the two sides never collided at all; Straw Hat Luffy is sailing happily around with his crew, while you remain Fleet Admiral of the Navy with your family intact.” 

 

Sakazuki’s eyes stared at his hands in front of him unable to comprehend the cowboy speedster’s words coherently. He didn’t notice the two cold mugs of beer hit the table.

 

“Bullshit.” He said after awhile of silent contemplation. 

 

“It’s not.” 

 

“Convince me otherwise.” Sakazuki said crossing his arms tightly. 

 

Pierce just shook his head at the farmer’s reaction. “Believe what you want. I would prove it, but the doc hasn’t found a way to power the technology without me. However I’ve seen the future, the technology will be passed on and successful. The one who will bring you your revenge is Straw Hat Luffy.” Pierce stated drinking from his beer. The cowboy couldn’t help raise his mug at the cheers from the people around him at the live music being played. 

 

Sakazuki’s mind was all over the place after this information, he couldn’t hear the loud applause as the sounds around him drowned out. Never did he think to hear of something like this when he first walked into the bar. 

 

“You have to be lying, your saying—“ 

 

“You heard me farmer. The one who will bring your revenge against the high councilor is Straw Hat Luffy.” Pierce repeated.

 

“From another...earth?” The words sounded foreign coming from his mouth. 

 

Pierce slapped his human hand against his knee pointing at Sakazuki excitedly. “Always thinking this guy.” The grin on the cowboy grew wide. 

 

“Don’t get too excited though farmer, its not written in stone it’s my own personal estimation at best. I’ve never seen that reality come to pass, but that’s your best bet. Unless the high councilor is defeated by the New Gods.” Pierce deadpanned trying not to get the man’s hopes up. 

 

His mood slightly dropped hearing the speedster never witness the event he mentioned—now he knew Pierce was telling the truth. “Never heard of em.” Sakazuki answered. 

 

“I see. Long story short; the Regime Council and the world leaders are searching for a way into their domain after getting their asses handed to em. I wish them luck with that one; the doc can’t even come close to that solution and no one ever will—a hopeless endeavor if you ask me.” Pierce spoke sipping from his mug. 

 

“I hope the high councilor defeats the new ...whatever they are, so I can be the one to avenge my family.” Sakazuki said wiping his face after finishing his mug. 

 

“We will see, won’t we.” Pierced laughed standing up to leave, his glasses gleaming off the lights. He tossed the bag onto Sakazuki’s side of the table. “I look forward to spectating the rest of you and the high councilor’s journey—I know one thing, its going to be one hell of a show.” Pierce’s laugh bellowed loudly as he left through the front entrance swiftly. 

 

Sakazuki grabbed the duffle bag before leaving out the back exit, heading towards his house. The trek back was peaceful as he greeted his friends and neighbors when they passed by him. 

 

The words the cowboy speedster spoke ran through his mind constantly. During his tenure with the Navy, he always wondered about the restricted section the previous World Government hid from the population. Rumors swirled there were theories from the philosophers of the Golden Age; there were indeed parallel earths that existed, among other unexplained supernatural phenomena. In his experience, the supernatural was science that had yet to be explained. 

 

Sakazuki enjoyed the peaceful walk up to his property, enjoying the nice view of night sky. The man took one last glance at the stars before entering the house. 

 

“Your home!” A brunette woman shouted crashing into his chest. 

 

“Yes, sorry to worry you Ann. I was at the tavern visiting an old friend.” He said with a smile setting the duffle bag on the floor. 

 

“I see,” she said sweetly placing her arms around his neck, “dinners almost ready, shall we get you cleaned up.” 

 

He sighed lowly letting out a chuckle. “I’d like that very much actually.” 

 

The short brunette hooked her arm under his mechanical one, leading him into the bathroom. 

 

Ann slowly removed Sakazuki’s heavy limbs from his body placing his leg/ankle on floor beside the toilet and arm/wrist on the large sink. 

 

“Thank you...for doing this, I’m sure you grow tired of it.” Sakasuki offered, smiling warmly toward Ann. 

 

“I do mind at all, its my job as a nurse after all; you’ll never have to thank me.” She said helping him off the bath’s ledge into the tub. 

 

Awhile later the couple ate dinner discussing their respective days. Sakazuki listened intently to Ann’s recounting of her day. From her sassy co-workers, to her overbearing boss, but most of all about the love she had for each one of her patients. The former fleet admiral couldn’t help smile at her sparkling eyes when she talked about kids. 

 

His smile turned downwards at the thought of his own kids. The loss was still fresh in his mind, he knew if she asked, he couldn’t give her what she wanted; not for a long while. 

 

Ann’s hand grasped his left wrist breaking him from his musings. 

 

“I’m sorry to bring that up I-I got carried away I—“ 

 

Sakazuki silenced her, touching her arm lightly with his left hand. “No, its okay you were fine, please continue.” He reassured giving her a rare grin. 

 

Ann wasn’t a stranger to his past. They had a brief history in the Navy, ever hardly coming in contact with one another. She had been a young nurse stationed in Marineford. Witnessing the Paramount War and the efforts the fleet admiral made to carry out the Marines’ will—to her, he was admirable. She couldn’t dare think about the tragedy that befell the man before they reunited. She’d heard enough whispers from the villagers about his troubled past, there was no need to ask him about it. 

 

After she finished telling him about her busy day at work, he didn’t have much to say about his. Bill’s words encapsulated a routine day for him—same ol’ thing, just a different day. 

 

As Ann did the dishes, he wrapped her in a tight embrace from behind, making sure to be careful with his metallic limbs. Sakazuki held a yellow letter in front of her causing the woman to drop the plate in the soapy water as she threw her arms around his neck. 

 

“The annual harvest festival named me one of the finalists.” He said proudly as Ann buried her head into the crook of his neck. 

 

“This is wonderful, this is what you’ve been working tirelessly for these past few months—I’m so happy for you.” She said with glossy eyes. 

 

He gently wiped her single tear away. “For us, Ann.”

 

“Then we should celebrate.” Ann stated happily grabbing a wine bottle from the rack near the cabinets. 

 

The pair retreated to their bedroom enjoying a night of passion, sharing a joyous evening together. 

 

Ann quickly fell asleep after their heated passion ended. Sakazuki couldn’t help but place his metal index finger on her cheek, tracing her jaw line, admiring the young woman’s beauty. How an older man like him was able to obtain a beautiful young woman’s heart would always be a mystery to him. 

 

When they first got together it wasn’t by choice. Though reunited, he hardly recognized her or batted an eye toward the nurse. However as the days went by, her attentive care and kindness towards him quickly won him over. While his strong and stoic attitude towards his physical circumstances earned her respect and idolization after a few weeks— He couldn’t have got to this point without her. 

 

Sakazuki glanced at his girlfriend one last time before heading toward the outdoor patio. He pulled a cigar out of his nearby toolbox lighting it with a match. Despite Ann’s urge for him to quit the stogies, his old Akainu personality threatened to real free of its restraints. The ruthless, calculating man with a granite will, ready to do the only necessary thing to accomplish goals. However he was no longer that man, or at least he tried to convince himself of that. His community knew him as Mr. Sakazuki, not Akainu nor as the former Navy fleet admiral—it felt nice for a change to not earn respect through fear and intimidation. 

 

Sakazuki couldn’t get the cowboy speedster’s words out of his head. The talk of different timelines, new gods and alternate worlds had his mind reeling. Pierce was just as crazy as his creator Dr. Vegapunk, however he gave a solid lead that kept the farmer interested. Another straw hat Luffy being pulled from another timeline to defeat the high councilor.

 

Looking at his world now, he assumed it could be a viable option. The high councilor vanquished every foe that stood in path and rallied enough allies to dominant the world.

 

Sakazuki inhaled and exhaled his cigar slowly hoping the technology would find a way to the world sooner than later. Although when it did, he was positive the Regime would be the first to get their hands on it. He would need to join a powerful alliance from this world to directly oppose the high councilor’s authority.

 

He heard rumors going around that his former alliance of Trafalgar Law, Stratchman Appo, Basil Hawkins, and Eustace Kid were wanted fugitives after not registering under the Regime’s act. 

 

If the day ever came when another Straw Hat Luffy appeared, only then would appear and dedicate to the cause of taking out the high councilor. Sakazuki didn’t hold out much hope, it was still a slim possibility and Pierce’s words could’ve been false. However he couldn’t shake the feeling the man had been nothing but truthful with him; he knew a liar when he heard one. 

 

“Only if it happens, I will return. Until that day, Akainu is dead.” He said to himself putting his cigar out before heading back inside. The man could only pray that day would eventually come. Until then he would happily continue growing his crops, awaiting the community harvest festival. 

———————————————————


	27. Episode of Nami II: A Navigator’s Muse

A/N: Just a warning for strong sexual content in this chapter. Enjoy

 

The high councilor and his councilmen stood with their providence commanders gathered from around the globe. The alliance commuted on an island on the outskirts of Drum Island. With the exception of Ace and Luffy the others circled around examining the war torn land. The battle between Luffy and Delta took place a few days prior and wrecked the island beyond repair, nearly splitting it in half. 

 

“Are you sure about this brother? This is the point of no return.” Ace said avoiding Luffy’s eyes. On the way over the deadman tried everything in his power to talk his brother out of his solution, however his mind had been made up in their war room back in the capital. 

 

“Do it.” Luffy commanded glaring at his older sibling. Once the high councilor made a decision there wasn’t anything that would keep him from accomplishing his goal.

 

Ace let out an audible sigh before surrounding his hands in an orange glow. The large ‘D’ stitched into his abdomen began to illuminate as he spun his hands in a large circular motion. 

 

The alliance stepped back from the wind that blew forth. A spacial rift opened up revealing their destination. 

 

“It will be quicker if I guide you, we don’t have time for you to spend three days in there like last time.” Ace spoke earning a nod from the high councilor. 

 

The deadman quickly entered Luffy’s body before disappearing into the opened portal. A furious gust of wind blew through the surrounding area causing everyone to shield their eyes. Within a few moments of them disappearing into the rift, it had closed, leaving the alliance standing in the middle of the snowy forest. 

 

“Now what?” Kuzan asked turning toward Sabo and the rest of the council. 

 

“We wait.” Sabo said setting down on a nearby stump. 

 

———————————————————

 

Ace flew past the inferno flames surrounding the gargantuan black cube, breaking through the outer shelling.

 

The deadman bypassed the gates of hell Luffy had battled three days in, only in a matter of seconds. He glided through the gaping hole leading to the ninth circle, passing the frozen Elbaf giants of legend, and landing in front of the busted frozen gates. 

 

“We’re here.” Ace said leaving his brother’s body. 

 

Luffy shook his head from the journey, wanting nothing more than to hurl from the turbulent journey and having his body possessed; he would never get used to that. The extreme coldness was not something that he missed. He could already feel the chills seep through his skin—they would need to make this quick. 

 

“You realize what you’re doing, there’s no guarantee this will even work.” Ace did not hide his disagreement about his brother’s decision. 

 

Luffy understood his brother’s trepidation about the situation. “You know this is the only way.” The high councilor began walking toward the frozen lake in the middle of the cavern. 

 

“So you’ve returned.” Blackbeard stated sitting on a small glacier. The brothers halted in their tracks turning their attention to the former emperor. 

 

“You have your body back.” Luffy pointed out noticing he wasn’t a disembodied head anymore, it came as a relief.

 

“Huh? Yeah it was a pain in the ass but I had a few friends help me out with that...so what brings you back?” Blackbeard asked folding his arms. He’s always heard tales of people trying to break out of hell, never break in. The high councilor was full of surprises and it brought him a large toothy grin.

 

“I’ve got to unseal the big gun, he has the only way into the New God’s domain.” Luffy said looking toward the frozen giant in the middle of the lake. 

 

Blackbeard sighed standing up from his seat. “You realize what that entails, you could open earth up to him—as the leader of the free world, you’re willing to risk that for revenge?” 

 

Ace glared from underneath his hat trying to read the brother he knew for his entire life. 

 

“Absolutely.” Luffy answered staring at his former enemy. 

 

“Zehahaha!” Blackbeard laughed clapping the high councilor on his shoulder. “It seems like we are more alike than you are willing to admit.” 

 

“After I kill all the gods and him, this place will be yours.” Luffy stated earning a wide grin from Blackbeard. 

 

“Your too kind high councilor, I’m at your service—Zehaha!” Blackbeard laughed while bowing to show his respect. 

 

The trio moved onto the icy lake examining the large monster. They exchanged quick glances, charging their respective attacks before firing it onto the frozen body. 

 

A thunderous roar broke out as the devil himself emerged from his icy imprisonment, swinging his arms wildly; however his bottom half remained stuck in the lake rendering the beast immovable. 

 

“YOU!” The beast growled bringing its three heads toward the trio. “You trap me mortal, then free me sparingly; What is the meaning of this?” 

 

Ace and Blackbeard glanced at the high councilor who wore a smirk—it slightly unnerved them.

 

You want to enter paradise right? Take down your brother? I’ll give that to you, just allow me and my alliance entrance to their domain; I’ll handle everything, no need for you to waste your forces.” Luffy spoke earning a loud grunt from the winged monster. 

 

Lucifer straightened up, towering over the three men that stood in his vicinity, silently contemplating the mortal’s offer. 

 

Demonic laughs escaped the three heads causing the ground to lightly shake. 

 

“Or I could devour you all, and rule over everything just by my mere presence alone. I do not need the aid of a mortal, give me one good reason why I should help you on your fruitless journey.” Lucifer’s gaze struck fear in the Blackbeard and Ace. 

 

As much as the creature loved mercilessly killing his enemies. He couldn’t resist bargains that led to his benefit and led to the ultimate eternal suffering of the deal maker. 

 

“Maybe we should get out of here...” Ace said quietly taking a slight step back. 

 

“My soul!” Luffy shouted at the winged creature. “That’s what you wanted right? You can have it for eternity, just let me have my revenge and I’ll give you yours!” 

 

The shouts shocked the otherworldly being for quite some time. Having the soul of the high councilor for eternity was quite vexing. For the first time in centuries, he accepted an offer, he couldn’t refuse.

 

“Very well, I will give into your demands. Granting you and your allies entrance, while leaving your domain alone; Now sign your full name here.” The demon said as the a large scroll appeared next to his feet. 

 

“Brother,” Ace said through gritted teeth, “it’s not too late, we can turn back.” 

 

Luffy turned to his brother, “I made a promise long ago to her; I would sacrifice everything to keep her safe—its a small price to pay for me to spend an eternity kicking this guy’s ass.” The high councilor’s mind was made up, there was no way to change it now.

 

Despite Ace’s reluctance to allow this to happen. His emotions betrayed his thoughts as his mouth curved into a small grin hearing his brother declare those words. 

 

Blackbeard noticed Luffy’s confusion on how to sign the scroll. Despite being former enemies at this point. His respect grew for the man who sacrificed his eternal freedom to see his woman again. 

 

“Its signed in blood high councilor.” Blackbeard offered. 

 

With an affirmative nod, Luffy roughly but into his thumb allowing blood to leak onto the blank scroll paper. As he wrote his signature he couldn’t help glance at the demon who wore wide grins on all three of his faces. 

 

“It’s done.” Luffy said backing away from the bloodied scroll. 

 

“Excellent, its been an centuries since I’ve been offered a deal I couldn’t refuse.” The creature bragged almost gleefully, a truly unnerving sight.

 

“It’s just business.” Luffy responded placing his hands in his pockets. 

 

“That it is. Bring your hand here.” The demon commanded and Luffy obliged, stretching his hand toward the beast.

 

Lucifer tapped one of his clawed fingernails on his right palm. 

 

“What’s this for?” He asked examining the pentagram that disappeared into his hand. 

 

“Make sure your allies remain attached to you while traveling to their domain, if separated they will torn into oblivion. Also once you reach to where my brother is, place your palm on the ground, it will summon me—I will be the one to kill him.” The beast smirked pointing a finger at Ace. 

 

The dead man’s D lit up in a green glow before dispersing. “What the hell did you do to me?!” Ace yelled angrily. 

 

“Emboldened you with the power to open a passage to my brother’s domain, just as you did here, slave.” Lucifer practically spat the last part. 

 

Ace glared at the monster vengefully before swirling his hands in an orange glow, opening up a rift back to their domain. 

 

“I wish you the best of luck high councilor, don’t forget our condition.” Blackbeard whispered lowly before returning to glacier he once sat upon. 

 

“Monkey D. Luffy remember, your soul is forever mine— I own you now.” The beast laughed taunting the rubber man. 

 

“No one owns me, not even you—wretched creature.” Luffy said glaring at the winged monster before disappearing into the rift with Ace. 

 

The brothers reappeared in front of their alliance; Sabo followed by everyone else in the group surrounded them instantly bombarding the pair with questions. 

 

Sabo silenced the alliance, shooting a large fire fist in the air. 

 

“Everyone grab onto each other and don’t let go, if you do it will be the end of you.” Luffy commanded. 

 

The men all grabbed onto to one another with Luffy leading the pack. Ace’s hands became engulfed in a green light as he moved his hands in a counterclockwise motion, opening a large rift. 

 

A snowy cold breeze blew out from the portal; Sabo and Marco grasped the high councilor’s wrists, making sure to grab their comrades around them. 

 

Luffy wasn’t sure if any of them would make it out alive. He was grateful that the men were willing to lose their lives for his cause. He turned around to face his councilmen giving them a nod before walking into the rift. Slowly but surely they all made their way in before it disappeared as if never having been there in the first place. 

 

———————————————————

 

The new gods laughed loudly, clanging beer mugs together, and kicking their feet on the grand table. Ever since defeating the Regime council soundly, the brothers partied nonstop. 

 

“Geezer! Bring in the girls already!” Alpha shouted chugging from his mug. 

 

Only two brothers seemed to be in a funk, Gamma and Zeta. The youngest of the bunch was upset about the brothers’ desensitized approach to their late brother Delta’s funeral. They simply threw his body in the family crypt, forgoing a funeral. To him they only cared about oppressing weaker people and ruling the high councilor’s world; all the while getting drunk acting like their brother wasn’t recently killed. 

 

Gamma on the other hand was furious about being left behind to govern the land in the absence of his brothers. The god was one of the strongest fighters yet got left behind like an after thought, he’d yet to touch his alcohol or food on the table. 

 

“Cheer up Gams! If we would’ve had you the bastards would’ve died before we had a little fun.” Xi said slapping his brother’s back before his attention got taken away from an approaching woman. 

 

The woman in a blue silky see-through bikini sat on Xi’s lap placing her arms around his neck. “See brother, this is how to relax.” 

 

Gamma refused to budge, keeping his arms crossed. 

 

“He’s right you know Gamma,” Alpha spoke as two beauties rubbed his shoulders, “If we would’ve brought you to earth, your power would’ve decimated our playground—I needed you here.” Even after Alpha’s words of encouragement, Gamma’s sour mood remained. 

 

“Girls, provide my brother some entertainment.” He commanded. 

 

The women didn’t budge; they felt intimidated by his mere stature. Alpha stood up roughly pulling the large chains attached to their neck. “Now.” He commanded again, throwing them toward Gamma. 

 

The women did as commanded, beginnings rub Gamma’s shoulders earning a smile from the stoic god. 

 

Alpha rose from his seat abruptly, grabbing Zeta by his collar dragging him outside the room. 

 

He slammed his brother’s back against the wall earning a surprise look from his sibling. “I could understand Gamma’s pissy mood, so what the hell’s up with you?” 

 

“I-I don’t know what you mean.” Zeta half lied. 

 

“Don’t play dumb boy! I didn’t raise you to be a merciful weakling, we’re gods! Act like it!” Alpha shouted glaring daggers. 

 

“I am a god! I don’t know what the hell your going on about.” Zeta said pushing back against his oldest brother. 

 

Alpha practically spat at his brother’s words. “You think I didn’t notice you didn’t fight your opponent, the bastard didn’t have a scratch on em.” 

 

Zeta’s eyes widened slightly causing his brother to smirk victoriously. 

 

Alpha punched Zeta in his stomach knocking the wind out of him. “I told you to quit being merciful on the mortals you worship—WE ARE THE GODS!” Alpha yelled turning toward the doors. “Enjoy yourself tonight, if you act like that again I’ll put you down myself.” 

 

“D-do you really care about any of us?” Zeta asked rising to his feet slowly. “You didn’t care about Delta, you used your own brother to test an opponent’s capabilities to see if he was worth your time...” 

 

It felt like a full minute before Alpha finally spoke again. 

 

“Your too smart for your own good, make sure you use it for our family instead of your own delusions.” He said before heading through the doors. 

 

Zeta sighed audibly knowing his brother was a monster, but there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it—not without Monkey D. Luffy. 

 

The youngest god reluctantly rejoined the table denying a woman who attempted to sit on his lap. He never took his stare iff his older brother who continued ordering women to serve him more alcohol, guzzling the liquid greedily. 

 

“No women for you tonite? Funny coming from you. Last time you had six of em.” Epsilon said glancing over at Alpha who continued drinking from his mug. 

 

“No, I have someone else in mind.” Alpha smirked devilishly thinking of adding the former straw hat navigator to the girl collection. After he’d entice her into a marriage, he would grow sick of her eventually and force her to join in their harem of women who were holdover from year’s past. 

 

“Ah I already know that hot bitchy orangette huh?” Upsilon grinned grasping two women’s waists tightly. “If you won’t I will.” 

 

Alpha stood up, “I’ll leave now, this shouldn’t take long.” 

 

Beta glanced over at Zeta who still hadn’t taken his eyes off his elder brother as he left the room. 

 

“Don’t do anything stupid, I know how that brain of yours works.” Beta said throwing a quick glance toward his brother. Despite being entertained by his girl, he keenly observed his youngest brother not take his glare off Alpha. 

 

Zeta sighed lowly beginning to eat slowly. ‘Wherever you are Monkey D. Luffy, please hurry.’ 

———————————————————

 

Nami spent most of her day happily planting in her garden and sun tanning in her spacious back yard. 

 

Night had come quickly as she ate pasta before bathing and heading to her couch to read. She couldn’t put the book down, eventually trying to read through her fatigue. Her eyes closed softly as she curled against the soft sofa finally falling into a light sleep. 

 

Nami finished waking from an incredible dream rolling gently onto her side toward Robin’s bed to greet the archeologist. However the bed across from her lay empty, which was unusual considering they woke up to greet each other every morning. She scrunched her nose at the smell coming from the kitchen. A wave of nausea flooded her vernacular and the feeling of wanting to throw up came over her. 

 

Quickly she threw a baby blue hoodie over her tank top and matching shorts heading directly the bathroom in the woman’s dormitory. She looked in the mirror fixing her bed head hair brushing the strands and bangs off her forehead. Another heavy wave of nausea hit her much stronger than the last. Nami hunched over on her knees, vomiting into the toilet. 

 

The navigator’s first thought was maybe it was food poisoning from last night. However she quickly pushed those thoughts away, remembering the straw hat chef never had one case of reported tainted food from the crew; plus she had plenty food poisoning days before—this was something else. Her senses seemed more sensitive and the odor from breakfast made her want to throw up again. 

 

Nami soothingly rubbed her stomach resting on the toilet for a minute or so to recollect her bearings. She began to feel more fatigued than she had after a battle or a long day at sea, it was similar to her food poisoning—very different from any other time previously. 

 

After her stomach began to calm she sat up on the toilet resting against the back, her mind had been so clouded she almost forgot what day it was. 

 

Minutes later Chopper knocked in the door asking for her. 

 

“Nami? Everything alright? Robin said you slept in and sent me to see if you were okay?” Chopper asked, a hint of worry lacing his tone. 

 

Silence loomed for a few moments before she responded, “Y-yes Chopper I’m fine.” 

 

“That’s Good Nami, I’ll tell everyone—“ 

 

“Wait Chopper.” She said halting him in his tracks. “Could you meet me in the infirmary I’m just feeling a little stressed, I just want a checkup.” 

 

“Sure, I’ll meet you down there—let me just tell the crew, I’ll be back down there shortly.” Chopper said heading back out onto the deck. 

 

Once the reindeer was gone, Nami let out a shaky breath before hurrying toward the infirmary. 

 

Chopper entered the kitchen just in time to see the crew snickering at Usopp and Luffy’s antics; the sniper gave him a dose of flaming star tabasco on a stolen chicken leg causing the captain to yell loudly from the spicy sensation on burning his throat. 

 

The doctor walked over the captain who continued spitting out fire flames from this mouth resembling a dragon. He guzzled down milk to soothe his agony. 

 

“Luffy,” Chopper said tugging on the captain’s cardigan sleeve, “Nami’s sick.” 

 

The crew stopped their snickering noticing their captain’s immediate reaction. 

 

Any semblance of humor faded from his eyes as he scooted his chair back nearly causing the bag legs to break from the exertion of force. 

 

Everyone in the room held no fear of their captain but they seen how protective he could be over a certain navigator, knowing she was one of the most vulnerable among them. Gin Tesoro learned of the captain’s fury the hard way after taking the navigator hostage; it turned out to be a costly mistake for the madman. 

 

Chopper placed his hands on his wrist. “It’s alright Luffy, Nami said she was fine it felt like stress, this isn’t like last time.” The doctor said offering a small smile. 

 

Luffy blinked a few times before taking his seat again. “Oh got it, thanks Chopper.” He was all smiles again. The crew let out a collective sigh of contentment hearing the good news and their captain’s calm demeanor returning. 

 

“It could’ve been your shitty meals you dirty cook.” Zoro smirked leaning back in his chair. 

 

Sanji turned around shooting electric into the swordsman’s eyes. “I would never do that to my beloveds Nami-Swan and Robin-Chwan! I’d only poison you bastards, starting with you Marimo.” The chef smirked right back not bothering to stop his cooking. 

 

The swordsman slammed his hands on the table in anger, ”Yeah! And if I ever get food poisoning from your cooking, I’ll personally shave off your curly brows and your bangs—I’d like to see you get a woman after that, oh wait you can’t get one either way.” Zoro mockingly laughed earning chuckles from the others. 

 

Sanji almost threw the dish he was working on out the window. “Look who’s talking! No woman would ever want your lazy, rude, drunk ass you shitty swordsman—women loving MY cooking!” Sanji shouted back at the two placed a foot on the opposite ends of the table rolling up their sleeves. 

 

“I think it’s about to go down, my money is on Zoro bros.” Franky yelled from the couch in the corner of the room watching the two men glare murderously at one another. 

 

“I’ll disagree with you Franky, will you win for me if I bet on you Sanji.” Robin smiled earning heart eyes from the chef. 

 

“Anything for you Robin Chwannn!” 

 

The kitchen broke out in loud laughter once again; The room hadn’t noticed the doctor slip out of the room while ago nearly at the infirmary door. 

 

Nami tried her best to sit still when Chopper entered the room. She didn’t know why she felt such animosity in the moment despite being in a comfortable environment. 

 

“So you said you seemed stressed?” Chopper asked reading her medical file on his tiny chair. 

 

“Yeah it started happening this morning. Today is the day for...” She paused as Chopper read down the file. 

 

“I see, today is the day.” He said not taking his eye off the papers. “So you were late?” 

 

The doctor glanced up to see Nami give a small affirmative nod. 

 

“I see, was their any other symptoms you felt before or after?” Chopper questioned looking up from the file. 

 

“I uh...threw up twice.” Nami said sheepishly from embarrassment. 

 

His eyes widened slightly at his possible finding. 

 

Chopper drew in a sharp intake of breath before answering, “Nami it’s a little early to tell but...I think you’re pregnant.” 

 

A buzzing sound surrounded Nami’s peripheral as her body tensed from the doctor’s words. 

 

“Nami...Nami?” Chopper asked shaking her leg. “I have to run some tests to confirm my theory but—ack!” 

 

Nami cut the doctor off wrapping him in death hug. “Thank you Chopper, you brilliant doctor.” She said softly nuzzling his cheek. 

 

“I’m so happy f-for you...but too tight.” He wheezed before being dropped back onto his feet. 

 

“I’m sorry Chopper it’s just—“ 

 

He held his hand up to halt her incoming words. “Its alright, I understand completely.” 

 

Nami couldn’t hide the large smile on her face. A month ago it seemed like a another dream and hopeful wishing. Even this morning she feared she’d been sick again, only slowing her friends down. However, all that changed now after Chopper’s explanation. It wasn’t written in stone but she knew in her heart it was true. 

 

“Don’t worry either Nami, you may tell the crew in your own time—my lips are sealed.” Chopper smiled before being snatched up by the navigator again. 

 

“Can’t breathe Nami.” He coughed before being set down gently. She apologized again kissing the top of his hat. 

 

“You really are the best.” She added proudly causing the doctor to prance around happily. 

 

“You fool Nami, that doesn’t mean anything to me.” He said happily. 

 

Nami could only shake her head grasping his small hand. “Lets hurry and get breakfast, I’m starved.” 

 

“Sure.” Chopper glanced up at Nami briefly to examine her ususual bubbly mood. “Nami, are you going to tell Luffy?” He asked stopping her movements. 

 

“I-I’m not sure...” she answered softly before they resumed their walk. 

 

Chopper nodded, “I understand.” 

 

“Thank you.” Came her soft reply. 

 

In the kitchen Sanji and Chopper watched in part amazement and shock from Nami eating plates of food nearly putting Luffy to shame. Never in all her days on the Sunny had she eaten like that, at least it meant she wasn’t sick. 

 

The navigator gently wiped her mouth with a napkin leaning back in her chair after clearing many plates. 

 

“Well its good to see you’re not sick and worked up an appetite.” Sanji stated scooping most of the plates into his arms, taking them to the sink to wash. 

 

“Yes I’m feeling a lot better, I was just stressed from the long journey.” Nami said gathering her plates handing them to chef. 

 

“That’s good you almost worried us, especially the captain.” He smirked continuing to wash the dishes. 

 

Nami couldn’t help feel for their concern. She didn’t want her slowing the crew down. Especially the captain and stage he was at in his journey. They were too close to achieving his ultimate goal and in a little more than a week, assist the Revolutionary Army in overthrowing the government. The last thing she wanted was to overload him about worrying about her. 

 

Nami chuckled lightly. “It’s alright I’m fine besides I have the best doctor in the world.” 

 

“As long as it wasn’t my food that poisoned you! I couldn’t forgive myself if my food got you or Robin-Chawn sick!” Sanji dramatically yelled scrubbing the dishes rapidly. 

 

Chopper and Nami laughed at his antics. “It wasn’t food poisoning.” Chopper said reassuring the cook. 

 

Nami brought the last of her and Chopper’s plates to the sink. 

 

“Hey Sanji, do you mind making an extra lunch just in case I get hungry again.” Nami said scratching the back of her head sheepishly, it was embarrassing to ask. 

 

The chef raised his brows in surprise stopping to the dishes for a moment to answer. “Of course my dear, what do you want in it?” He asked wiping his hands to give Chopper his frozen yogurt from the freezer and a newly washed spoon. 

 

Nami contemplated for a second placing her hand under her chin. “Fruit sounds nice, a chicken salad too, and...”

 

Sanji and Chopper arched a brow awaiting her to finish her thought. 

 

“some meat and also...” 

 

“Meat?” Sanji asked rummaging through his head all the times Nami requested meat for lunch and dinner—almost rare to never. Sanji caught Chopper snickering behind his hand while trying to eat his yogurt. 

 

Then it hit him as a hidden smile reached his features. 

 

“Got it, I’ll make sure to make meat. Anything else?” He asked making sure to write down the order. 

 

“The usual sandwiches, except maybe with red sauce.” She smiled warmly thinking of the new combination. 

 

“Oh, that sounds...delicious.” Sanji fake laughed to hide his disgust over the requested food selection, quickly returning to the dishes. In truth that sounded absolutely repulsive. “I’ll have it ready for you later today, count on it Nami-swan.” He said holding a thumbs up. 

 

Sanji felt a pressure hit his back and arms wrap around his midsection. He whipped around as his eyes nearly bugged out of his skull. He didn’t want to get Nami’s clothes wet so he returned the hug with his arms. 

 

“Nami-swan hugged me! This just made my day!” The chef yelled dramatically, running in a circle in the kitchen with his hands raised in the air. 

 

“Just a thank you for all you’ve done.” She smiled stepping toward the door. “I’m grateful to have a friend like you.” Nami warmly smiled.

 

“Ah it really is nothing, it’s my duty to make lunches for my crew mates.” Sanji returned the smile pulling out a smoke. “If anything I should thank you guys for not giving up on me back on Whole Cake Island... You saved me, and my family... I thought by sending you guys away would save you; I was a fool back then, I was the one in need of saving and you guys did. For that, I’ll always be in debt to the both of you and you guys will always have my support—no matter what.” The Cook spoke earning smiles from Nami and Chopper. 

 

“Thank you Sanji, that means a lot. You may be a pervert and a ladies’ man but you have a good heart and you know we weren’t the only ones who saved you from that place.” Nami said smiled as the chef’s eyes widened slightly. 

 

The navigator was right; there was a certain someone who betrayed her entire country and her family all so he could live to see another day and live out his dreams. Sacrificing her freedom in the process and attempting to erase their kiss so he wouldn’t feel guilt about leaving her behind—his fiancée Charlotte Pudding. 

 

“Earth to Sanji!” Chopper said waving his hands in front of the chef’s face. He broke from his thoughts shaking his head. 

 

“Oh boy I’ve seen that look before.” Nami stated rolling her eyes. “So who is it? The one you were drooling about on the way to Zou or on the way to Wano?” She asked. 

 

Sanji again became enthralled in his thoughts remembering the woman who he met under mysterious circumstances. Ultimately they saved each other from the dangers they were in on Dressrosa. He had some idea that she had liked him back, their feelings were mutual—his heart was truly torn between the two beautiful princesses. 

 

“Either way Sanji, you owe it to Pudding to free her if she’s being held captive by her family—we all do.” Nami said capturing his attention once more. 

 

He couldn’t have agreed more. “Of course, whenever the captain wants to go, I’ll be ready.” The cook said. 

 

“Alright I can’t wait!” Chopper merrily cheered handing his empty bowl and spoon to Sanji. 

 

The pair were at the door ready to head out to deck as the chef continued washing the dishes. “I’ll remind the captain that it will be our first priority after we finish conquering Raftel.” Nami said earning a nod from the chef. 

 

“Nami,” Sanji called halting her steps. “Again, thank you guys for not giving up on me.” 

 

Nami only chuckled at his seriousness. “You’ll never have to thank us, because we’ll never give up on you or any of our nakama.” 

 

The cook had a bewildered expression before smiling in understanding. “I’ll have that lunch ready for you later in the day.” He said smiling and waving toward the duo before returning to the dishes. 

 

With a wave the pair exited the kitchen out onto the deck, observing their crew mates. Brook refereed Zoro and Luffy’s sparing session. Robin lounged in her chair watched the fight while Usopp watered his plants trying to keep an eye on the sparring match whenever possible. 

 

“Can you make sure they don’t kill each other?” Nami asked of Chopper who nodded happily, running down the steps to watch the captain and vice captain square off. 

 

Nami headed toward the gardening section of the ship sneaking up behind a certain marksman. She owed him one after the peep show him and Brooke pulled off awhile back. 

 

Usopp felt a tap on his left shoulder causing him to turn in that direction. He frowned seeing no one was there. A tap on his right shoulder made him whip all the way around, and still no one appeared. 

 

“What the hell?” He said scratching his head in confusion before eventually shrugging returning to his work. 

 

He turned around to see Nami appear in front of him with her clima tact in hand. 

 

“What the hell!” He screamed falling onto his backside throwing his water can aside. “Why’d ya sneak up on me like that Nami?!” Asked with a demon face. 

 

Nami chuckled into her hand. “That’s for spying on us awhile back, for an hour.” She said emphasizing the last part. 

 

Usopp sighed audibly collecting his water can from the deck. “Fair enough, I should’ve never given you that mirage ability, which you still haven’t paid me for.” The marksman grumbled as he returned to watering his plants. 

 

“Call it even?” Nami asked offering a warm smile. Usopp arched a brow at her jovial expression before smirking. 

 

“Even.” 

 

“Mind if I help?” Nami asked kneeling next to him. 

 

“Huh? Not at all, I actually could use more water on my eggplants, over there.” Usopp said pointing toward the far plants near the railing. 

 

“Got it.” Nami answered watering the eggplants. 

 

Usopp began pull out his checklist making sure all his pressure plants were watered; making sure his herbs & spices were aligned correctly. 

 

“Hey Usopp, I always wondered why do you only grow certain herbs together? Are they complimentary?” 

 

Usopp smiled at her unusually quirky attitude, something was different; he couldn’t quite place his finger on it yet. 

 

“Of course, there’s method to madness. I keep parsley and basil together always with a hint of hot peppers, these guys need extra water.” He spoke gesturing the navigator to make her way over and water the plants. 

 

“And these...” Usopp spoke pointing to another bin. “Are my woody herbs, Rosemary and Sage with a few basil plants sprinkled in as well.” 

 

Nami watered the herbs gently examining the impressive garden. It hadn’t had the flare or allure of Robin’s exquisite garden but it came in a close second. She hadn’t paid attention to the detail the marksman put into the gardening aspect of his life. 

 

“This is impressive Usopp, I never knew you spent so much time here.” She said continuing to inhale the sweet of aroma of the herbs. 

 

“Well its mostly a pastime it keeps my mind off...never mind.” Usopp grabbed the water can from a shocked Nami who hadn’t moved from her spot. 

 

“What is it Usopp? You can tell me.” Nami said smiling toward the marksman. 

 

“Its nothing, really.” He deadpanned not taking his eyes off his task. 

 

“Is it Kaya?” Nami asked sweetly nearly causing him to dump the water into a nearby plant bin. 

 

“N-no of course not, where’d you hear that?” He laughed nervously rubbing the back of his neck. 

 

Nami approached him with her hands behind her back smiling widely. “Luffy mentioned you talk about her all the time in your sleep.” 

 

“I’m going to put extra tabasco sauce on his dinner tonight for that.” Usopp muttered crossing his arms. 

 

“Its fine Usopp; Luffy said you helped him that day before—“

 

“Before you guys made out in the library.” Usopp smirked after finishing her sentence. 

 

Nami’s cheeks brightened. “H-how do you know about that?” 

 

“Brook heard you guys while he was in the crows nest. He couldn’t keep his skull trap shut.” Usopp snickered into his hand seeing her dark mood return briefly. 

 

“Is that so...?” She glanced over at the skeleton who blew the whistle signaling the combatants to start again after resetting their positions. Her eyes drifted toward Luffy who tossed his red cardigan aside letting his upper torso show. The navigator’s cheeks grew redder as she turned away quickly from the sight of him.

 

“He really loves you ya know.” Usopp said with a hint of a smile while check marking his paper. “I mean he loves us all but he’s different now. Well technically he’s still the same except... I catch him, spacing out sometimes, more than usual. He never used to do that, he has you on his mind like I do on Kaya.” 

 

“How do you mean?” Nami asked softly holding her hand to her chest. 

 

Usopp scratched the side of his cheek. “Well you see, he says your name pretty loudly in his sleep. We’ve had to kick him sometimes to get him to stop, he’s definitely thinking about you—our captain is crazy about you.” 

 

Nami’s heart swelled as she quickly glanced back in Luffy and Zoro’s direction. The two clashed as cursed swords met cerulean/black flames, their power though dramatically reduced, could be felt from where she stood. It made her stomach flutter knowing that he thought of her longingly when she wasn’t with him; just like she thought about him. 

 

“Will you go back for her?” Nami asked turning back to the marksman. 

 

His expression remained guarded for a moment before turning back to the navigator. “Yeah, when we come back from Whole Cake Island, I’m going back to marry her.” Usopp said showing a toothy grin. 

 

Nami hugged Usopp before he could blink. “I’m really happy for you.” She said softly. 

 

“Whoa whoa what’s with the hugs today?” Usopp asked putting his water can down, returning the hug wholeheartedly. 

 

“I’m happy for you as well, for you both.” He said as they stepped away from the embrace. “You look really happy today Nami, I was worried at first when I heard you might be sick—but I’m glad everything’s okay.” 

 

“Yes, it is. You know you’re a helluva a wingman.” She said remembering his efforts to aid Luffy on Gran Tesoro to strike it rich, all the while impressing her with his short run of luck before they were double-crossed.

 

“Yeah, yeah I heard that more than a few times.” 

 

“Well I’ll be sure to remind the captain that we need to stop by Syrup Island after returning from Totto Land.” 

 

“Thank you Nami, to the both of you.” 

 

“You’ll never have to thank us Usopp, ever—now hurry up and start planning your wedding.” Nami laughed heading toward the middle deck ignoring Usopp’s shouts of anger. 

 

While Zoro fell to a knee, Luffy glanced over to the middle railing keeping an eye on his navigator for a moment too long. 

 

“Why is your guard down?!” Zoro slashed his captain across his exposed forearm before he had a chance to recover. 

 

The combatants clashed again as the captain regained his balance before a loud whistle broke them up. 

 

“Winner of that round is Zoro-san!” Brook shouted holding a checkered flag up in his left hand. 

 

Zoro placed his swords back into their scabbards on his right hip glaring at his captain who rubbed the spot where he was slashed. 

 

“Come on captain even you wouldn’t make a rookie mistake like that—“ Zoro glanced briefly at the upper railing frowning slightly; now he knew why Luffy let his guard down. 

 

“Yeah, my bad—won’t happen again.” Luffy said examining his bleeding arm. 

 

Brook blew his whistle loudly again. 

 

“Stop doing that!” The captain and co-captain yelled started to grow irritated with the skeleton’s refereeing. 

 

“Chopper-san it seems the captain needs your assistance.” Brook said pointing towards Luffy’s bleeding arm. 

 

Chopper ran up examining Luffy’s arm. “You really did a number on him Zoro, this could require stitching.” The doctor said walking with the captain toward the upper deck. 

 

“What happened to your arm?!” Nami questioned holding onto Luffy’s right arm tightly. 

 

“It’s fine Nami, just happened during training with Zoro.” Luffy said with a slight smile trying to reassure his navigator. 

 

“No its not fine.” She said noticing the arm start to bleed more profusely. “You know I can’t help worry about you when stuff like this happens.” 

 

Chopper’s cheeks couldn’t help light up seeing the pair’s rare intimate interactions. 

 

“Don’t worry Nami, its just a scratch.” Luffy said giving her his signature grin. 

 

She frowned slightly still refusing to take her eyes off his arm. “I’ll never stop worrying for you Luffy, so just be more careful okay?” 

 

“I will, you have my word shishi.” He said stealing a quick peck on her cheek causing her to blush. He couldn’t help worry for her too; when he heard she was potentially sick it made him worried to all hell. 

 

“ I was worried about your earlier. Are you feeling better?” He asked searching her chocolate hazelnut eyes.

 

“I am now.” She answered with a warm smile and a pink tint on her cheeks. A part of her wanted to run into his arms confessing her assumption of them expecting. Although it hadn’t been proved yet, she knew in her heart there was no other explanation for her unusual symptoms. 

 

“Come on Luffy, we better get started on your arm.” Chopper said breaking the pair from their moment before it escalated. 

 

Before he could follow Chopper, Nami kissed his cheek returning his gesture. The captain could only stare at his navigator for a few moments wanting to wrap her up in his arms. 

 

Chopper swore mere seconds with them felt like hours. Soon Luffy followed the doctor toward the infirmary. 

 

“See Luffy, she looooves you.” Chopper sang while dancing heading for the door. 

 

“Cut that out!” Nami yelled toward the pair causing Chopper to hurry inside with Luffy laughing loudly trailing him. 

 

The navigator couldn’t help grin watching her duo disappear into the ship. She made her way down the steps onto the grass confronting a green haired swordsman, who was currently trying to nap. 

 

Zoro ignored the glare the navigator sent his way. 

 

“What do you want witch?” He asked not bothering to open his eye. 

 

“Did you really have to do that Luffy’s arm? You really hurt him.” She said folding her arms. 

 

Zoro peaked his eye open already annoyed by the disruption of his attempted nap. “You know him, he asked I not held back—besides he lost his concentration because of a certain someone.” The samurai said climbing to his feet, yawning loudly. 

 

“Just try not to hurt him next time alright?” She asked, her expression softening. 

 

Zoro yawned again. “Nope, no can do witch. Captain needs to train full speed, even if we are using a fraction of our power.” 

 

The swordsman arched a brow at her slight frown and downcast mood. She was really concerned about the captain’s wellbeing more than usual. 

 

Zoro let out an audible sigh. “Alright I’ll ease up on your boyfriend a little, now will ya let me sleep?” 

 

Nami let out a relieved sigh to get something out of the swordsman, he didn’t really care about much. 

 

“Whats got you down Zoro?” She asked taking a seat next to him. She mimicked the way he sat, crossing an ankle over a knee and placing her hands behind her head. “Now I know why you sleep like this, it’s actually comfortable.” 

 

Zoro grumbled turning his head to face her. He wondered why she was in such a good mood and why she wouldn’t just leave him be like always. 

 

“Is it that Navy vice lieutenant that got you down? What’s her name again... hm?” Nami teased placing a finger under her chin. 

 

“Tch I don’t what you’re talking about.” Zoro spat looking away trying to hide his smile. 

 

“Aha! I knew it your smiling!” Nami shouted with a smile pointing an accusing finger to his face. 

 

“Am not, don’t be ridiculous witch—I don’t have feelings.” Zoro said crossing his arms. 

 

“Aw does big bad Zoro have a crush on the fair Tashigi?” Nami teased resting on her knees trying to study the vice captain’s expression. 

 

“I-it’s complicated.” He deadpanned. 

 

Nami’s hands shook in excitement as she smiled widely. 

 

“You have to tell me Zoro!” 

 

“No.” 

 

“Tell me.” 

 

“No!” 

 

“Tell me!” 

 

“Not a chance!” 

 

“TELL ME!” She yelled hitting his shoulder with her fist. 

 

“Fine! If it gets you out of my hair than I’ll tell you.” Zoro said reluctantly giving into the navigator’s demand.

 

Zoro glanced at Nami who held a large smile awaiting his explanation. It kind of unnerved him witnessing her bubbly demeanor; she was rarely like this. However he could easily get used to it.

 

“Well,” he scratched his head in contemplation on where to begin, “its complicated for one because she’s in the Navy obviously and two because she reminds me of a friend that passed when I was younger.”

 

“I-I’m sorry, if I would’ve known I would t hav—“ 

 

“It’s fine,” He interjected holding up his hand, “you didn’t know; Whenever my sword connects with another I can sense their energy, struggles, passions. Being a fellow swordsman I used to think the sword made the person, however its actually in reverse—the person makes the sword. Whenever we dueled I didn’t sense she was truly a bad person; one of the few good people in the Navy that I’ve come across. But there in lies the problem, she’s fighting for the wrong side—the Navy.” Zoro spoke turning to look at Nami who nearly had tears around her eyes. 

 

“Wow Zoro that’s pretty romantic. A woman who looks like one of your old friend from your hometown and you both being swordsman.” Nami smirked seeing an opportunity. 

 

“You know I could tell you what she said about you back when we talked on Punk Hazard, for a fee of course.” She teased. 

 

“Not interested.” He spat settling back into his resting position. 

 

“What? Why not?” She whines seeing her chance missed out on a chance to swindle the swordsman out of beli. 

 

“I don’t have money, here take this instead—consider it a peace offering.” Zoro spoke handing her a half full sake bottle. The sight of it nearly made her want to throw the bottle of alcohol over the railing. 

 

“N-no thanks Im fine.” She stammered pushing the bottle back towards him. 

 

Zoro scratched his head in confusion, she almost never denied free sake. 

 

Nami sighed, “I’ll just tell you what she said free of charge.” She said turning to face the swordsman. 

 

The navigator explained what Tashigi told her in confidentiality that day. She enjoyed the look on his face after telling him. 

 

“She said that huh?” Zoro questioned folding his arms, it defiantly gave him a lot to think about. 

 

“Well since you told me that and I can’t give you money nor you’ll accept sake—I can tell you something I think you’ll like.” Zoro smirked seeing her eyes light up in curiosity. 

 

“What’s it about?” 

 

“Back before we officially left for the grand line. When you left us stranded at the Baratie to return to your hometown; I suggested to our captain we find a new navigator.” Zoro said examining the neutral expression of Nami before continuing, “yet he was adamant he needed you to remain the navigator despite protests from me and no objections from anyone else. Even when we arrived everyone believed you offed Usopp, except him—he even went so far as to misplace his anger on an ally defending your actions when he had no proof. Back when no one believed in you, the captain did—I want you to remember that.” Zoro said chugging from his bottle of sake. 

 

Nami replayed his words over and over in her head. She had an idea that he had unwavering faith in her even before she had in him; it made her feel all the more loved. 

 

Zoro stopped chugging seeing the organette hug his midsection. “Thanks for telling me that and for everything Zoro, you’ve been with us since the beginning.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah well it turns out your not so bad when you’re actually nice for a change.” He said wrapping an arm around shoulders and drinking with the other. “Now stop being all nice.” Zoro offered her a hand to stand which she happily accepted. 

 

“Why’s that?” She asked arching a brow. 

 

“Because I’d have to stop calling you a witch, and I like calling you that.” He arrogantly smirked folding his arms. 

 

“I don’t what someone like Tashigi sees in a lazy drunk like you.” Nami deadpanned after he ruined their bonding moment. 

 

“Eh, I don’t get what our captain sees in a greedy, choleric person like you.” 

 

The two glared at one another for a moment before shrugging. “Fair enough.” They said in unison. Zoro returned to napping and Nami went to stand over next the musician who softly strummed his guitar. 

 

Chopper and Luffy emerged from the upper deck descending the stairs back toward the grass. Zoro met the pair halfway accessing the damage to his captain’s arm. 

 

“Did you fake an injury or something? There’s no cut or anything.” Zoro said completely dumbfounded by Luffy’s unscathed arm. 

 

Chopper and Luffy were equally as puzzled. 

 

“I know I can’t explain it but Luffy’s arm was completely healed up after I cleaned the blood.” Chopper spoke scratching his hat. 

 

Luffy shrugged it off facing his vice captain. “Round three then!” The captain stated smirking towards the swordsman. 

 

“Don’t lose focus this time.” Zoro teased before yelling for Brook to signal them. 

 

Brook blew the whistle watching as the two began clashing once again. The skeleton noticed the fondness the navigator had in her expressed as she witnessed the intense sparring. 

 

“Ah Luffy-san is a fine choice Nami-san.” Brook sang keeping his attention on the combatants in front of them. 

 

“He is really something.” She said keeping track of the competitors movements, barley able to keep up. 

 

“It wasn’t obvious at first but after awhile it became apparent to me; absence indeed makes the heart grow fond.” Brook chuckled seeing her start to flush. 

 

“What do you mean by that?” She questioned crossing her arms keeping her expression hidden from him. 

 

Brook gave his signature laugh before responding. “I wasn’t there when it happened but I heard about the way you through yourself at him when he arrived in Zou.” The skeleton chuckled again as she couldn’t couldn’t hide her tinted cheeks. 

 

“Who told you?” 

 

“Robin-san.”

 

Nami palmed her forehead thinking how devious her friend could be. After all she remembered during their hug, while being comforted by Luffy she caught Robin’s curious eyes as she giggled into her hand.

 

“So the question is Nami-san, are you going to become the next Pirate Queen?” Brook inquired turning his attention to her. 

 

“Yes, I’ll be by his side when he’s crowned; I’ll be his queen. Although it will be tough since...” Nami froze, halting her incoming words. She almost let it slip out from her tongue. 

 

“That is great to hear Nami-san, take our captain to the end of the world.” Brook spoke before turning back to the sparring session. 

 

“Of course Brook, without me he would die after all.” She said as the two shared a smile. 

 

The navigator slammed into Brook’s bony frame clutching his purple coat. The skeleton was thrown off by the gesture for a moment before returning the hug graciously. 

 

“You’re a good friend Brook, though you can be a real pervert at times.” She glared up at him with a frown. 

 

“Ah its part of my charm.” 

 

“That quality is the complete opposite of charm.” Nami deadpanned breaking their hug. “Anyways, thank you Brook for keeping us all safe. You risked your immortal life after infiltrating Big Mom’s chateau, knowing she could’ve consumed your soul—we owe you a lot for being a key part in escaping Totto Land.” 

 

If there was a crucial component not to be overlooked during their escape from the yonko’s territory—it was Brook’s role as he copied the poneglyph in Big Mom’s possession and broke her picture frame of Mother Caramel. The skeleton risked his bones to save his friends nearly dying from Perospero’s candy attacks. The navigator couldn’t have been more thankful he’d been with them despite initially being frightened of his appearance they first met. 

 

“Anytime Nami-san.” He said as she headed toward the stairs leading to the upper deck. “By the way may I see your pan—“ 

 

“AS IF!” She yelled continuing her ascent up the stairs. 

 

Nami successfully tracked the shipwright of the sunny in his workshop tinkering on a project of his. 

 

“Hey Franky!” She called waving to him as he shut of his blowtorch removing his welding helmet. 

 

“Yo what’s up Nami?” He waves signaling her to approach the project. 

 

“Whatcha workin on?” She asked curiously examining the large project in front of him. 

 

“Oh this, Its a bomb I’ve been working on for the past few months; it still has yet to be tested—huh?” The shipwright noticed Nami was flat against the wall scared out of her wits. 

 

“B-bomb why the hell is that on board?!” She shouted pointing at the war machine. 

 

Franky let out a loud laugh. “Not to worry sister, this ain’t activating anytime soon. It needs my passwords and my handprint along with the captain’s to activate.” 

 

“Your putting Luffy in charge of a bomb?! Have you gone mad?!” She was still in state of panic unmoving from the wall. 

 

“Like I said it’s nothing to worry about, We’re not using this against just anyone. Once the boss encounters Kaido again, is the only clearance I’ll get to use this pup.” Franky stated as she finally approached the bomb again. 

 

“I guess that makes sense.” She muttered crossing her arms. 

 

Franky was glad she didn’t hold the rank of captain; otherwise his bomb would be dismantled or knowing Nami, tossed overboard. 

 

“So how does it work?” She asked running her hands over the weapon. 

 

“Can you...not do that.” Frankly deadpanned causing Nami to laugh nervously throwing her hands behind her   
back. “Jeez just a second ago you were scared to death of this thing.” 

 

“So you’re curious how it works huh? Well alright, it’s pretty simple actually; I just enter my desired passcodes disarming the safety protocol then rearming it to explode. Then it requires the captain and I’s handprints before the detonation sequence starts.” Franky exclaimed to Nami who stared at the intricate parts of the bomb. 

 

“You really need something like this to defeat Kaido... I guess Luffy wasn’t lying, its going to take everything to defeat him.” Nami spoke quietly holding herself. 

 

“Yeah boss said something similar to me awhile back after we retreated. He said this bomb might not do the trick so I’ve been dedicating a lot of focus to the bomb to ensure it will work.” Franky spoke running a few more diagnostic tests on the machine. 

 

“I’m sure it will work, you’ve been known to work miracles before and gave us the Sunny.” Nami said showing a large grin. 

 

Franky couldn’t help return it. “It’s still too early to tell; it’s really up to boss but I want to test it as soon as possible.” 

 

“Just as long as you don’t test it in a populated area.” Nami stated picking up random side projects of Franky’s examining them. She let the shipwright get back to his usual work, being considerate to not bug him too much. 

 

Franky felt a light pressure on his back causing him to stop his work turning around to face the navigator. She rarely gave out hugs, it was nice for a change—he noticed her bubbly demeanor. 

 

“Whats got you so happy? Never seen you like this before.” He smiled placing a large hand on her small head. 

 

“Its just...thank you, for everything Franky. For looking out for all of us, it means a lot to me.” Nami said finally letting go. 

 

“No need to mention it Nami, you know my doors always open if you want to talk about anything.” He said before turning back to his work. 

 

Nami contemplated his offer for a moment before nodding heading back to the upper deck. 

 

The crew outside crowded the kitchen door trying to be the first to receive lunch. In a matter of moments Luffy was kicked out with two boxes in his hands and a slight frown on his face. Nami couldn’t help giggle at his sour expression of being denied to eat right away. 

 

“Where are you headed off to?” She asked holding her hands behind her back shyly. She couldn’t help noticing he still wasn’t wearing his red cardigan. 

 

“I have to deliver Franky his lunch so he doesn’t starve. Oh and Sanji said this was for you.” He said handing her one of the lunch boxes. 

 

“It has a lot of meat in it.” Luffy half drooled reluctantly handing her the box which she snatched from his hand forcefully. 

 

“So you won’t be joining us for lunch?” He asked curiously taking a step toward her. 

 

The navigator shook her head to stop staring at his scarred chest. “U-um no, I had a large breakfast earlier.” She stammered still recovering from her perverse thoughts. 

 

“Hey Luffy?” 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Remember when you said we’d go on an adventure...just the two of us?” 

 

“Yeah I do, we’re still going right?” 

 

“Yes, its just...there’s an island with a fueling station not too far off where I assume the revolutionary ships will stop for tonight so... do you want to go?” Nami asked softly searching his onyx eyes. 

 

He blinked a few times memorizing her face before breaking out into chuckles. “Shishi, of course I’ll pick you up tonight.” Luffy said pulling her waist so they stood together. 

 

The couple shared a slow passionate kiss melting into it as time seemed to fade away. She couldn’t help want to confess to him what she knew—maybe she would tonight. Nami places her hands on his chest deepening the kiss earning a groan from the captain. 

 

“See you tonight.” She giggled heading toward the girl’s quarters. 

 

Luffy watched her go as she turned back to look at him before disappearing into the ship. 

 

“Oh yeah almost forgot.” He said shaking his head to rid of his perverse thoughts, nearly forgetting and dropping the shipwright’s lunch. 

 

Nami entered her room setting the lunch box onto the table before settling onto her bed. 

 

“Hello ms.navigator.” Robin spoke from the couch on the other side of the room causing Nami to jump up in surprise. 

 

“Jeez Robin you could’ve said hi when I came in.” Nami said laying back down onto her back. 

 

Robin closed her book heading over to sit next the organette sprawled on her mattress. 

 

“Are you feeling better Nami, you seemed unwell this morning?” Robin sweetly asked as the navigator sat up to face her friend. 

 

“Oh yes much better, thanks for asking.” Nami smiled. “Much better.” 

 

Robin returned her grin softly laughing. “I’m glad. Are you sure Nami? You know you can talk to me about anything and it will stay between us.” 

 

“Really? You told Brook about how I ran to Luffy on Zou.” Nami deadpanned staring at the archeologist. 

 

“Fufufu, we all did—it was too cute not to.” Robin laughed seeing the navigator’s blush. 

 

“It wasn’t cute.” She poured folding her arms. 

 

“You just wanted him to comfort you during a hardship, you could’ve ran to me you know.” The raven haired woman teased with a smirk. 

 

Nami’s shade grew deeper. “S-stop already Robin, I swear you’re so devious—you just enjoy tormenting me.” 

 

“Well I say it was cute, I always said he was good for you right? After we left Punk Hazard remember?” Robin questioned. 

 

Nami nodded remembering Robin’s words about the nature of Luffy and her’s then relationship. Despite her appearance in different bodies, the captain continued to treat her he exact same way not caring if she was in her own body. He still showed the same concern and hadn’t shown an ounce of repulsiveness of her changed appearance despite the others feeling a different way. He truly cared about her spirit not minding her physical appearance which meant the world to her at the time. 

 

It seemed like forever ago since those days when they first entered the New World. They’d both been different back then, still unacquainted with just how brutal the new part of the world could be. She remembered leaving for Luffy and the others behind in Dressrosa to face the former warlord Doflamingo. It was the thought that counted; she wanted to wait until he returned from his venture, however they were forced to move and couldn’t turn back once tracked by Big Mom’s mothership. 

 

“Nami?” Robin asked breaking the orangette from her thoughts. “Are you sure you’re alright?” A concerned tone laced the older woman’s voice. 

 

“Yeah I’m fine now Robin, really.” Nami said fake laughing her question off. 

 

“I worried about you this morning; I could t help but overhear you throwing up, are you positive your okay now?” Robin asked again glaring into Nami’s eyes. 

 

Nami didn’t want to lie to her best friend nor outright tell her because she wasn’t positive herself. 

 

“I-I was...late.” She simply said. 

 

Robin slightly jumped in surprise. “I see.” She spoke with a curious look. 

 

“Chopper said it could’ve been stress...I’ve been working late for the past few days.” Nami stated turning her gaze toward her feet. 

 

Robin had been experienced enough life beyond her youthful years and nothing had escaped her knowledge. She noticed nearly a month ago the navigator rid of her sake stash giving it to Zoro. Robin was one of the smartest people around, she put two and two together. 

 

Robin tightly embraced the younger woman understanding her circumstance. She wasn’t positive, yet she knew—almost an impossible situation. 

 

Nami pulled back giving an unsure look toward the archeologist who warmly smiled with a pink tint on her cheeks. Then it hit the navigator—she knew. 

 

The orangette crashed into Robin nearly knocking her over from the force of hug. Her best friend and woman she considered an older sister and went to for motherly advice knew her situation. A wave of relief crashed over her as she let out a sigh of contentment. 

 

Tears poured from Nami’s eyes from the happiness she felt about her friend’s understanding. 

 

“You want to tell him.” Robin stated pulling back to look at the teary eyed navigator. She knew Nami wanted nothing more than to embrace their captain and let him know what was happening. 

 

Robin wiped Nami’s tears from her cheeks cupping her face between her hands. “Its probably best to tell him after the positive confirmation and after Mariejois, however it’s up too you; either way you’ll make him the happiest captain alive.” Robin said grinning widely toward her friend. 

 

“Thank you so much Robin.” Nami exclaimed throwing herself on the archeologist again. “Without you, I don’t know how I would’ve made this far.” 

 

Robin appreciated her words returning the hug wholeheartedly. “I’m sure you would’ve managed just fine. I told you both of you guys were too cute.” Robin laughed causing Nami to chuckle as well. 

 

The women hung out together in their quarters. Reading, playing chess, talking about fashion, gossiping about the idiotic but sweet men in their lives, and finally sleeping. 

 

Nami woke up to Robin shaking her lightly. 

 

“What is it?” She asked sleepily rubbing her eyes. 

 

“Its dinnertime.” 

 

“Already?” 

 

Nami hopped out of bed heading out onto the cool deck with Robin jogging toward the lively kitchen. They would be lying to say they hadn’t worked up an appetite. 

 

“Finally! My lovely ladies have joined us for dinner!” Sanji sang dancing around with his heart eyes. 

 

“Shut it already curly brows, they want to eat in peace, not be drooled over by a pervert cook like yourself.” Zoro shouted biting into steak. 

 

“Oh yeah shitty Marimo, how bout I throw out your sake stash out and force your drunk ass sober.” Sanji said smirking victoriously.

 

Zoro gasped audibly as his eyes widened. “Threaten my sake stash again, I dare you!” 

 

Sanji turned around heading for Zoro’s liquor cabinet. 

 

“I’ll kill you!” Zoro yelled fighting with the chef to defend his cabinet’s safety. 

 

Nami took her usual spot on the right side of her captain. 

 

Robin took a seat next to Nami while Chopper hopped onto her lap bringing his plate of food. 

 

Luffy placed a meat leg onto her plate earning an arched brow from his navigator. “Thought you could use some more since you missed lunch earlier.” He widely grinned before turning back to steal food from his crewmate’s plates.

 

Chopper glanced at the navigator’s fond expression for her captain before happily starting to eat from his own plate. Robin giggled resting her head on Nami’s shoulder in contentment. Coming from Luffy that small gesture of sharing his prized food meant a lot. 

 

Usopp laughed behind his hand as Luffy snatched a meat leg covered with homemade peppers and his latest fire tabasco sauce. 

 

Luffy’s eyes widened as he started to sweat profusely. He quickly ran outside spitting fire from his mouth screaming bloody murder that his tongue was melting. 

 

The crew couldn’t help laugh at their captain’s antics; even Zoro and Sanji stopped their bickering to join in. 

 

After Luffy rejoined the table, Nami flashed him a smile that nearly caused his heart explode. She even made the burning sensation on his tongue disappear. 

 

Dinner ended and the straw hats packed in early after the guys helped Franky lower the sails and anchor offshore of the refueling island—it would be the last stop before they reached their destination. 

 

Nami couldn’t sleep as the night wore on. She kept glancing at the door every five minutes awaiting Luffy’s arrival. 

 

“Robin...” Nami called into the dark receiving no response. 

 

“Robin.” She repeated louder only to hear light snoring—her friend had fallen asleep. 

 

Light knocks at the door made her climb out of bed quickly before opening it. 

 

A grinning Luffy stood with his hands behind his head with his backpack clinging tightly to him. 

 

“All set?” He asked stepping toward her doorframe. 

 

“Yup just got to grab my bag and I’m ready.” She said disappearing into the dark room only to re-emerge seconds later. 

 

“Alright so where we headed?” Luffy asked excitement lacing his tone. 

 

“Well we don’t want to venture to far, the beach maybe.” Nami offered glancing toward the captain. 

 

He gave a slight frown in response. “That’s not an adventure.” 

 

“Don’t be silly, it is.” She responded trying to step past him. 

 

He placed his hands flat on the outer walls of the ship backing her against it; preventing her from leaving so fast. 

 

“Come on Nami lets go exploring, we might not get another chance for awhile.” Luffy said softly inching closer to her with his usual grin. 

 

“No Luffy, its too dangerous.” She argued. 

 

“I’ll protect you.” He states hovering near her lips. 

 

“No Luffy.” She said softly trying to hold firm to her word.

 

“Please.” 

 

Nami couldn’t help examining his wide grin and his pleading features. She leaned away slightly jabbing a finger in his chest to make sure he heard her loud and clear. 

 

“Fine, but we have to be back before everyone awakes okay? We have a lot to do tomorrow.” 

 

“Sounds good to me.” 

 

With a satisfied sigh they claimed one another’s lips, enjoying the slow careful movements of one another. 

 

Low chuckles coming from Nami’s room caused her to break off the kiss. 

 

“Did you hear something?” She asked looking back in the room before turning her attention back to the oblivious captain. 

 

“I didn’t hear anything.” He stated evenly scratching his hat. 

 

“If you’re sure.” Nami said scrunching her nose toward her darkened room. She hurriedly shut the door hoping she’d been hearing things.

 

“Come on, lets get a move.” Luffy said interlocking their hands pulling her across the deck. 

 

Little did they know Nico Robin lay in her bed giggling into her hand before breaking out into loud chuckles once the duo left—she found the couple all too adorable. 

 

“Okay ready?” Luffy asked as Nami climbed onto his back holding onto his shoulders. 

 

“No, I never get used to this.” She said burying her head into the back of his neck. 

 

Luffy stretched his rubber arm towards the island grasping onto a tree. “Hold on tight Nami.” 

 

“I am holding on tig—“ 

 

The duo were sent launching into the air before she could finish. She screamed loudly as they sailed into the air; Luffy on the other hand laughed with not a care in the world. 

 

Nami and Luffy explored the island hand in hand stopping to notice the sights and sounds of the forest. Walking through the trees, using the moon and stars for light.

 

It amazed her to no end that Luffy has no idea how much she loved him holding her hand. His large rough calloused hand nestled perfectly into her soft small one. 

 

“I’ll be right back, stay put.” Luffy said suddenly letting go of her hand. 

 

“Wait, where are you going?” She grabbed onto his arm in a flash. 

 

“Just up that tree to see where we are, wanna go? He asked pointing to the tall tree. 

 

She huffed in defeat letting his arm go. “Hurry back.” 

 

Luffy launched himself onto the tall tree examining his surroundings. The island wasn’t spacious compared to the ones he’s been on, but it was serene and peaceful from what he’d seen so far. He placed his hand to his ear listening to a familiar noise in the not so far distance. 

 

“Find something?” 

 

“Yeah let’s go.” Luffy snatched her hand running toward the noise he heard. 

 

“Luffy slow down, where are we going?” 

 

“You’ll see.” He smiled continuing to pull her along with him. 

 

After a minute he abruptly stopped resting his hands on her shoulders. 

 

“Listen Nami, hear that?” He asked letting her shoulders go softly. 

 

Nami could hear it, the sound of a rushing waterfall. “I hear it!” She squealed pulling him toward the body of water. 

 

The couple examined the pristine waterfall as it fell from a hill into a smaller landlocked body of water. 

 

“It’s beautiful.” Nami immediately stripped to her bathing suit. “You were right this is way better than the beach!” She exclaimed grinning widely. 

 

“Yup I’m always right.” Luffy laughed returning the grin. 

 

She pinched his cheek getting in his face. “Don’t push it!” 

 

Without a second thought she hopped into the cool water, backstroking back and forth in the pool. 

 

She noticed Luffy still stood on land not willing to get in. “Come on Luffy its not seawater and its not deep, you can stand up—see!” The navigator stood on her tippy toes to show him it was alright to go in despite not knowing how to properly swim. 

 

Luffy dove in splashing her with water. He hunched over laughing at the angry expression showing on her features. 

 

The captain coughed up water as Nami returned the favor beginning to laugh herself. He dove under the water yanking Nami’s ankle causing her to fall underneath the surface. 

 

“Luffy!” She shouted dunking his head underwater. She quickly swam away towards the waterfall hoping to evade the pursuing rubber man. 

 

He stretched his arms above the cave rocketing over to the organette, landing in front of her. “Now you’re trapped, where are you gonna go now navigator.” 

 

She smirked at his attempt to apprehend her. “I believe you’re the one that’s walked into a trap, captain.” She plopped onto the edge of the cave sitting in front of him, slowly beginning to undo her bikini top. 

 

“Am I gunna have to do this myself?” She teased halting her movements. 

 

Luffy’s owl-like eye’s roamed over her body before he responded. “Let me help you.” 

 

Nami giggled at his innocent words. “Its what you do best isn’t it?” She asked rhetorically watching his every movement as he removed her top. 

 

His strong hands grabbed her waist as his mouth began to suck, and extend over her breast more, making her jaw drop as her arch back. 

 

Nami’s moans of pleasure filled the miniature cave. Luffy was so innocent and gentle sometimes she could forget how strong he really was. 

 

“Luffy...you’re really strong.” She said in between moans as his mouth began to stretch over to encompass her other breast. 

 

She tried to relax, but gasped, and shuddered in pleasure as he slowly began to retract his mouth from her aching breasts, causing the sucking sensation to intensify. 

 

Nami let out a heady moan as he lapped at her other nipple roughly, using the full length of his tongue. In response she kissed his forehead before she stole his lips roughly, darting her tongue between his lips. 

 

“You’re getting really good at this you know?” 

 

“Only for you, Nami.” He responded, nipping her earlobe licking gently before he released a sudden moan from his hardened member reaching her toned stomach. 

 

Luffy pressed more into her body and she squirmed as she felt him pull their exposed chests together. His tongue ran down her throat and back to her breast. Her leg kicked up as she rubbed his hardness with her thigh continuing to kiss his face sensually. His free hand slipped between her thighs to grind fingers against her damped bikini bottoms, and she squeaked. 

 

His hand forcing her to spread her legs for a bit of comfort, she trembled as he began pinching and rubbing her clitoris through the cloth. Panting, Nami felt her hips jerk forward toward the pleasure and that was when she found her back meeting with the ground. 

 

She gasped in surprise as he stripped her bottoms off throwing them along with her top. She cupped his cheeks bringing him tip to meet her passionate kiss; they moaned lowly as she attacked the sensitive part of his mouth. Nami stared as he lowered himself between her legs, holding them high in the air above her head. A wave of excitement and anticipation struck her chest knowing what was coming next. His head bent down sharply, as he began sucking her labia roughly. 

 

Nami let out a shocked cry of pleasure, he was truly getting better every time they done this. Her breathing became heavy as his tongue began to lick over her clitoris once again; she let out her wails of pleasure echoing them off the cave walls. 

 

It was then his lips sucked onto her clitoris while his tongue swirled in different devastating combinations, causing Nami to cry out and scream into her orgasm. Her body sang in ecstasy, thrusting her throbbing womanhood towards him, and she felt her body begin to relax, Luffy moved over to her. 

 

“I find it really sexy when you moan like that—“ Luffy couldn’t get another word out as Nami kissed ferociously. He couldn’t help glance at her as she ravaged his lips claiming them as her own. 

 

He took the opportunity to thrust his fingers into her sopping wet core. Nami whimpered against his lips, starting to breath faster—the penetration felt sore, but oddly, satisfyingly so. She moaned loudly against his lips as he continued inserted two fingers into her thrusting deeper. She arched her hips up matching his rhythm. 

 

His mouth closed onto her nipple sucking hard before as he continued pleasuring his navigator. Aching to climax again she scratched up his back unable to reach anywhere else. 

 

“I want it Luffy...I want it right now, I’m ready.” She whispered touching his cheek. Luffy gently removed his fingers earning a groan from her missing his touch before he swiftly removed his swimming trunks. 

 

The captain slowly thrust his manhood inside her womanhood until it kissed her cervix. 

 

Dimly she wondered if she was making any sound as her jaw fell from the pleasure. She hadn’t realized how much she missed him this much after more than a week of no intimate contact close to this. She was already cumming— that was all she could tell as he ground his hips into hers; he was starting to master her weak spots, he knew where she liked it.

Toes curled, she began to gasp his name before he kissed her voraciously; his tongue thrust into her mouth just the same as his member. She sobbed in joy from the man she loved claiming her body. 

 

Between her sweaty thighs she felt an outpouring of fluids. His and hers mixing in a hot mess. 

 

She was so lost in pleasure by him she wanted nothing more than to confess to him about what she knew. However something deep in her conscious mind told her it wasn’t the right moment, that she needed to wait a little longer. Another wave of happiness hit her thinking of the moment she would tell him and if it would be soon. 

 

As her passion slowly waned, she moaned as she watched his maneuvers. Luffy started to thrust more leisurely than before and she enjoyed the slow, gradual grinding inside her womanhood felt wonderful. 

 

His lips and tongue traversed the curve of her jaw down to her neck before he hungrily kissed her again. His hips began to quicken as he started to wheeze lightly, she knew he was close. Cheeks burned a bit brighter, her brows creased then, considering as her blood reignited. 

 

“Luffy,” she gasped, and cried out when he trusted faster. He bent down to kiss her just as hungry as before, and she moaned to his lips. “babe don’t stop until you finish.” She pleaded. 

 

“I won’t babe.” He said grasping one of her breasts tightly, striving to do as she asked of him. Sweat glistened down his cheek and neck dripping from the scar on his chest, and she moaned aloud, feeling her womanhood react. 

 

It came on her slower this time and they both released their orgasm together giving one final heavy thrust toward one another. The sheer heat caused her to gasp onto his lips, lightly kissing him. She squeezed him dry as he finally slowed before he pressed his face into her bosom. 

 

After a few moments he groaned, rolling off to lay next to her. Nami stared at him in bewilderment nuzzling into his side. 

 

“You’re really amazing, you know that right?” She asked smiling widely into his neck. 

 

“Huh really? I just try and make you feel good.” He said with a grin placing a longing kiss on her forehead. 

 

“You made me feel amazing Luffy.” She said still trying to control her shaking. 

 

The pair laid in their spot for a couple minutes letting the high fade. Luffy attempted to get up before Nami snatched his wrist abruptly. 

 

“Wait.” She commanded straddling the captain, wrapping her arms around my neck. 

 

“You can get up now.” 

 

“I don’t think I can.” 

 

“You’ll figure it out, you always do.” She said placing a kiss on his cheek. “Don’t forget the clothes.” 

 

Luffy held her to him with his left arm tightly wrapping around her waist while grabbing their discarded clothes with his free hand. 

 

He walked through the waterfall cleansing them of their earlier mess. Nami still clothes onto him tightly refusing to let go—he didn’t mind one bit. 

 

“I’ll be right back.” She said jumping out of his hold, throwing their wet clothes onto the ground. 

 

Luffy watched as her naked form emerged from the water. He couldn’t help smile widely to himself knowing a beauty like her had fallen for an idiot like himself—it was all too surreal for him. 

 

Nami returned with two bottles; one filled with soap and the other shampoo. The pair began to wash one another slowly. This was the first time they had bathed together, it was a completely new experience.

 

Luffy gently washed his navigator’s back, massaging her shoulders tenderly. 

 

“I’m not made of glass y’know.” She said turning her head slightly to glance at him. His tinted cheeks didn’t go unnoticed as she felt his hardened length press on her backside—it brought a proud smirk to her face. 

 

The couple ran their hands along the front sides of each other enjoying their first bathing session together; both wanted to savor the moment knowing it would be a long while before this happened again. 

 

“You’re perfect Nami.” Luffy blurted rubbing soap along her thighs. 

 

She giggled at his statement before responding earnestly, ”I’m far from perfect; I’m loud, I have a temper, and I’m nosey.” 

 

“Yeah well you’re my kind of nosey.” He joked earning a slight frown from his navigator. 

 

“Really Luffy why did you say that?” She asked waiting for him to look at her. 

 

“Your smart, brave, and kind; you reign me in when no one else can, you’re perfect for ME.” He said emphasizing the last part. 

 

Nami couldn’t hide her wide grin pulling him closer resting a hand over his heart. “Perfect huh? That’s a new one. Well I think you’re perfect too; you’re the best man I’ve known, a good leader, and your really strong—unbeatable in my eyes.” She said glancing up at him. 

 

The pair trudged over to the waterfall pouring shampoo on each other’s hair beginning to slowly massage in into their hair. They let the water pour onto their heads washing the conditioner from them. 

 

Luffy pulled her chin to look at him. They locked eyes before kissing slowly exploring each other’s mouths trying recapture the essence of their first kiss nearly three months ago after retreating from Wano. 

 

She wrapped her arms around him enjoying their slow kissing; it truly showed how much passion they shared between them. 

 

“Should we move to a different spot?” He asked nearly nose to nose with his navigator. She nodded slowly as the two made their way out of the water and to their respective backpacks. 

 

“Think fast!” Nami shouted throwing his straw hat toward him. 

 

He barley caught it causing both of them to burst out in chuckles, continuing to dress turned away from one another. One thing she could appreciate about Luffy was his lack of clinginess; he let her be whenever she desired and she couldn’t have been more appreciative of it. 

 

“We should probably leave our towels and swim clothes head to dry.” She suggested setting her clothes on some nearby boulders. Luffy flowed suit placing his trunks and towel next to Nami’s.

 

“Where to?” She asked turning toward her captain. 

 

He placed his hand under his chin contemplating for a moment before he retorted, “I know just the place.” 

 

The pair strolled in a comfortable silence enjoying the island nocturnal wildlife and skyline around them. 

 

“Hey Nami?” 

 

“Hm?” 

 

“Are you happy?” He asked out of the blue. 

 

She grasped his arm forcing him to face her. 

 

“Of course, why would you ask me that?” She asked crossing her arms defensively, obviously not appreciating the random question. 

 

“Well its just... I don’t know a whole lot but I know a little of everything. I know that people can’t make other people happy, it comes from a personal internal feeling; The best I can do is make you smile, make you feel good, make you laugh, but I just want to know if you are happy with me I mean.” 

 

Nami just giggled at his words causing him to scratch his head in confusion. “Luffy...” She said sweetly keeping her gaze on the ground before glancing up at him. “Someone sounds a little nervous, well you’ve got nothing to worry about, this is the happiest I’ve been in a long time, and I’m out here with you—things couldn’t be better.” 

 

Luffy let out a laugh as well before grinning widely. “Guess I am kind of it an idiot huh?” 

 

“It took you this long to realize that?” 

 

The couple shared a smile before Luffy grasped her hand. “Come on, the spot’s not too far up ahead.” 

 

Luffy stretched his arm around a high branch located near the peak pulling Nami with him. 

 

“Can we hurry and get there, I really don’t like heights.” Nami whined holding onto his shoulders. 

 

Luffy didn’t respond as he climbed into the tree’s top disappearing through the thick leaves. 

 

“Luffy! Don’t leave me here!” She yelled waving her arms furiously. The height was beginning to make her nauseous. 

 

His arm emerged from leaves offering her a hand up. She clutched onto him tightly as he his arm snakes around her waist tightly securing her tightly. 

 

Nami brought her fist down in his head swiftly when he pulled her close. 

 

“Ow, what was that for?” He asked oblivious to her petrification of heights. 

 

“Don’t leave me hanging on a high branch like that!” 

 

“My bad, but I wanted to surprise you.” He said sitting down on the collection of trees; They were so closely correlated that it was practically another surface that stretched a good portion across the island. 

 

“Surprise me with wha—“ Nami halted her words seeing the glowing pink flowers that covered the tree tops letting out small pink orbs. The duo glanced up toward the sky covered in stars nearly taking their breath away. 

 

Nami leaned on Luffy’s shoulder watching the plants and stargazing. “Its beautiful Luffy.” 

 

The pair stayed content in silence continuing to enjoy each other’s presence and the majestic scenery surrounding them. 

 

“Hey Luffy, you’re happy right?” Nami inquired wondering about the way he asked her that earlier. She was still thinking of confessing to him, it continually ate at her to keep him in the dark. 

 

“Yeah of course, with you by my side and the crew safe and sound I’d have no reason not to be.” He said noticing her look. 

 

“That’s good, I want to keep you happy. I’m going to be your queen after all and a queen has to please her king.” She said placing her hand on his manhood. 

 

“Nami.” He said releasing a heavy breath. 

 

“Just let me do this Luffy.” She responded pulling down his sweat shorts. She examined her partner’s hardened member up close. Never in her life did she imagine doing this to a man—ever. It was only recently when Robin educated her on how she could please Luffy back for all the times he’s went down on her willingly; now she would gladly return the favor. 

 

“W-what are you going to do?” Luffy asked a little unsure of her intentions, he’d never seen this lustful look from her before. 

 

Nami glanced up to look at him with a deep crimson blush accompanying her cheeks. “I-It’s something to make you feel good and happy—like you do with me except I do it to you.” 

 

“I see.” 

 

“Since I’m your woman now Luffy it will be okay, but its a very personal thing to women. I don’t mind you talking about somethings about what we do with the guys because I tell Robin details of our nights together—seriously Luffy, if you tell anyone about this I won’t do anything like this again.” She said with an all too serious attitude. 

 

Luffy sat up as she released her hold on him. “Nami, I’ve never told the any of guys about what we’ve done, I respect you too much for that. I only ever mention about when we kiss and how happy you make me—all they ever do is laugh anyway.” He pouted turning his head away in shame. 

 

If it were possible her shade and lust for her man grew deeper. She pulled his chin so he looked directly in his eyes. “Let them laugh.” She purred seductively taking his length in her hand again. 

 

Nami inched closer to his throbbing manhood trying to remember the pages from the book Robin told her to read and her friend’s sound advice. She examined her partner’s pride one more time unsure if she could fit it inside her mouth. 

 

“Nami,” Luffy called sensing her hesitancy. “You don’t have to, I understand if don’t want to—“ 

 

She flushed at his words and the concern he showed for her. 

 

“Luffy.” She whispered glancing at his flushed face one last time and without a second thought wrapped her soft lips around the tip of his manhood. 

 

She immediately moaned as Luffy gritted his teeth arching his back and inching his hips toward her mouth. 

 

All the beli in the world wouldn’t make her do this to another person. Her Luffy would be the only one to ever have a chance receive something like this. 

 

The heavy breaths and groans he released caused her to swirl her tongue around him as she bobbed her head further on his length. 

 

“N-Nami... that feels so good...” Luffy breathlessly spoke too lost in pleasure to put coherent thoughts together. She glanced up to see his brows knitted in concentration trying to hold his pleasure back. 

 

The navigator moaned seeing his face again. She could feel his heartbeats pulse as she continued bringing him pleasure. 

 

She took a break staring up at her captain who remained in bliss with his eyes shut tightly. She touched his cheek lightly causing him to open his eyes and look at her. 

 

“Do you like it?” She purred still stroking him. 

 

“I-I love it, it feels really good.” He spoke still recovering from her assault. 

 

“Mmm good, this is the biggest thing I’ve put in my mouth.” She purred as she felt him twitch in her hand. 

 

Nami licked his tip with her tongue causing him to take a shadow inhale of breath before she took his length into her mouth until it hit the back of her throat—she could swear he grew in her mouth. 

 

Luffy watched her with curiosity as she worked her hardest to pleasure him. His body began to shake uncontrollably from the foreign pleasure. 

 

She coughed softly after taking her mouth off him. “You’re really hard Luffy.” She moaned starting to get wet herself. Luffy took noticed flipping her around so she had her skirt facing toward him. 

 

He grasped her thighs tightly wanting to return the pleasure sensations she was giving him. Her soft sound of pleasure made him swallow hard and his throat grew dry. After a moment, he reached up to pull aside her panties, and his eyes latched onto the hot sticky juices underneath. 

 

“Nami...” he shuddered arching his back to press more into her mouth before he pulled her hips down to thrust his tongue into her core. 

 

Luffy moaned as Nami sucked harder, and he twitched in her mouth. As she bobbed her head down he could feel her tongue dragging across his shaft like hot, wet velvet, and he struggled not to release on the spot. 

 

With a shudder his tongue coiled around her clitoris before he started sucking on it, a finger thrusting in her to explore carefully. When he found nothing barring his way, her cries of delight around his length made him thrust another finger inside and he grunted as he felt his the tip of his manhood touch the back of her throat when her movements quickened. 

 

He instinctively grasped the back of her to press her down more, crying out when she moaned in approval. 

 

Gasping, he laved his tongue over her clitoris with a shudder, eyes rolling in the back of his head. She tasted amazing, he could stay down here forever if she would let him. 

 

In a flash he grasped her waist pulling her to meet him. The pair shared their most passionate kiss to date; bypassing each others lips—tongue wrestling for dominance, not holding anything back anymore. The couple had no more bridges to cross, they left their marks on one another. 

 

Luffy laid on his back willing to submit to his queen. He enjoyed being in the lead but he wanted to remind her she was an equal to him. That she could dominate him if she so desired; anything to make sure she would stay happy with him. 

 

Nami toppled onto him fully knocking him onto his back. 

 

“One sec.” He said reaching into his fully stocked backpack. The captain laid out the a couple blankets and Nami threw the pillows she brought onto their makeshift nest. 

 

“Take off your clothes, now.” She commanded as they both stripped their clothing badly yearning for one another’s touch again. 

 

Nami climbed on Luffy rubbing his abdomen furiously, never having been turned on this much in her youthful life, she needed him. 

 

Luffy had never known their relationship could reach heights like this, he was truly in love with his navigator. 

 

“Wrestle me Luffy.” She growled placing her forehead onto his. 

 

“What?” He asked give her ass a firm squeeze causing her to moan. Quickly recovering she slammed his wrists above his head. 

 

“You heard me.” She whispered seductively in his ear. 

 

“Your on.” He said as the couple started to playfully roll with one another. Nami could feel she was about to lose as Luffy pinned her underneath him. 

“Ouch,” Nami squeaked rubbing the back of her head, “Luffy, you’re so supposed to be gentle with me, I’m delicate—you said you’d never hurt me.” She said softly touching his cheek. 

Luffy turned serious cupping her cheeks. “Nami, I-I didn’t mean too, I’m sorry you’d know I’d never mean to—“ 

 

Before he could blink Luffy was flipped onto his back with Nami pinning his hands above his head once again. 

 

She smirked victoriously despite using an underhanded tactic, but she refused to lose her challenge. 

 

“Are you okay?” Luffy asked breaking Nami from her celebration. It finally hit her that he thought she was actually hurt—he hadn’t even realized he lost, his only concern was for her. 

 

“I’m fine Luffy, really.” She said touched by his concern for her. Before she could say anything more he wrapped his arms tightly around her nuzzling into her neck. 

 

“I know you can take care of yourself and don’t need protection but I can’t help it Nami, I love you and I’ll die again to make sure your safe and happy—that’s all I could ever want for you.” He spoke lowly into her ear. 

 

Nami sighed softly kissing his forehead. Any other man that said that to her she would’ve rolled her eyes and scoffed saying she could handle herself. But with Luffy, she wanted his protection, to be held safely in his arms. 

 

The navigator couldn’t help feeling small being held against her captain’s chest. She glanced up at him before burying herself into his torso resting her hands on his scar. “Then protect me Luffy. Protect our family, but I need you to stay safe—I can’t live without you.” 

 

He placed his lips against her forehead. “I can’t lose you either, I couldn’t function—I’d be lost without you.” He said glaring into her eyes. 

 

“I know.” She said softly, knowing how crazy he was about her. 

 

“Luffy...there’s something I have to tell you...” Nami spoke wrapping her arms around his neck. 

 

“What is it Nami?” He asked searching her eyes. 

 

Her mind screamed for her to confess to him. Tell him he was going to be a father. She bounced with joy thinking of his jovial reaction to the news. However it wasn’t written in stone yet. In case it was a coincidence she didn’t want to break the news to him only for her to tell him she actually wasn’t pregnant. He wouldn’t understand and it would devastate him; she wanted to make him happy not disappoint him. She just wanted to be good enough to stand by his side as an equal and not let him down—she made her choice. 

 

“Luffy... I-I love you so much, let me show you how much I love you.” She said ridding her thoughts of the pregnancy; it would have to wait until after Mariejois when it became official. 

 

“Alright, I love you too Nami, you’re so beautiful.” He spoke softly as their lips met in a slow kiss. 

 

With all of her strength, Nami shoved him down straddling down on his hips. She thrusted onto his rigid shaft, and moaned when he brought his hips to meet hers. His strong hands grasped her hips boldly, thrusting her body up and down on his slick, hot length. 

 

Nami shakily started to grind her hips slowly in small circles earning groans from the captain. His strong hands keeping her in place made it difficult, but soon, he began to thrust her down in a way so the underside of his manhood would rub against her back wall. She whimpered from the sensation, starting to press more into his underbelly. 

 

She felt weak riding his glorious hardened body. Every thrust from him felt like an electrical current that flew through her body from head to toe—Luffy drove her wild. 

 

Nami started stroking her clitoris, letting out a heavy moan from the relief of it as she continued moving atop of him at a frenetic pace. Luffy called out to her matching her quick thrusts, burying his face into her neck, peppering her with soft kisses—just how she liked it. 

 

She whimpered as she looked down at herself and Luffy’s sex and moaned from a sudden, dastardly thought. She leaned her chest forward burying the captain’s face in her chest. He successfully caught a nipple in his mouth, sucking with a lewd moan of delight. 

 

Her hips were moving in a blur now, and she could barley concentrate on thrusting herself, leaving the heavy lifting to Luffy’s powerfully endowed body. Nami’s entire frame shook moaning as she tried to keep upright so her captain could see the every bit of naughtiness she held only for him. 

 

She gasped feeling both their bodies uncontrollably fall into orgasms, as she felt his seed penetrate her womb, and flushed as it sloshed more of the sticky fluid out. 

 

The navigator collapsed onto her captain both panting heavily, having driven one another to the point of exhaustion. 

 

“I’m...so...tired, you’re really something Nami.” He said in between heavy breaths. 

 

“I could say the same for you.” She teased running her hands along his chest. 

 

“Nami, I want you to sail around with me forever.” Luffy spoke quietly starting to fall asleep. 

 

“I’ll never leave your side.” She added. The two shared a long kiss goodnight as the captain passed out into oblivion after having such a long day. 

 

Nami on the other hand was wide awake. She was exhausted but not sleepy. A small smile formed on her lips hearing the man she loved start to snore next to her. The simplest actions from him brought her so much comfort. 

 

The navigator sat upright slipping a new pair of underwear on from her backpack. She hugged her knees to her chest sitting close to her captain. 

 

“You know when you first told me about Eddie, I wasn’t sure what to make of it, it was all new to me but you were so adamant it was real. You said he was the perfect combination of us both.” Nami paused glancing at Luffy making sure he was still sound asleep before continuing. 

 

“I’ve started having dreams about him...no, more like visions. I see him as an infant and he looks just like you, with the tips of curls an orange tint. He has my eyes of course, your beautiful smile, my smarts, your strength and determination. I know if he were to grow up he would make this world better than we ever could, I dream of him growing up to be a great man like his father is.” She said staring at the sleeping form of Luffy. 

 

“You probably think this is really silly right?” She asked to Luffy but mostly to herself, tears started leaking down her cheeks. “I can’t help it Luffy, I’m just so happy you found me, and you came to save me... I want to spend my life sailing around with you.” Nami said placing her hand on his cheek lovingly. 

 

“Luffy...” She sniffled trying to keep her words together. “Luffy...I’m pregnant.” She said finally letting her tears of happiness flow freely down her cheeks. The only sounds were the rustling of the leaves from wind and Luffy’s light snoring. 

 

“LUFFY!” Nami screamed as the ledge to the tower gave way. 

 

In an instant he was trailing her fall diving furiously after her not willing to let her down. 

 

She felt his arm wrap protectively around her waist like always. She smiled wrapping her arms protectively around her stomach. The navigator had lived, and loved all she was given all she could’ve asked for all thanks to Luffy. 

 

The last thing she saw was Luffy coming to save her from falling before it all faded to black. 

 

———————————————————

 

Nami jerked up from the couch in surprise hearing the door being knocked on. She had no idea how long she’d been asleep or who could be knocking at this time of night. 

 

She approached the door opening it nearly gasping from surprise. 

 

“Ms. Nami nice too see you again.” 

 

“Alpha, what can I do for you?” She asked sleepily rubbing her eyes. 

 

“Am I interrupting something?” He asked leaning over the doorframe towering over the orangette. 

 

“I was about to sleep actually.” She stayed folding her arms after noticing his gaze. 

 

“Then I’ll be quick about it.” 

 

Nami sighed softly opening her door for him to come enter. He took a seat on the sofa across from her examining the house. 

 

“Not a bad place ya got here.” He spoke with a grin. 

 

“Thanks, but again may I ask why you’re here so late?” She questioned still unsure why he did seek her out. There was hope that he would keep his word and reunited her with her captain. 

 

“I met your former captain a short time ago.” Alpha stated draping his arm over the back of the couch. 

 

“Y-you saw Luffy?!” She asked nearly jumping to her feet from surprise—the hope she felt reignited in her spirit. 

 

“I did, y’know the way you first spoke about him I assumed he was a god himself,” Alpha smirked devilishly, “it was unfortunate but we had a situation.” 

 

“What do you mean? What did you do?” She asked angrily balling her small fists tightly. 

 

Alpha let out a loud laugh. “Lets just say our battle wasn’t pretty; I could’ve killed him if I so desired.” 

 

Nami stood abruptly with her bangs covering her eyes pointing toward the door. “Leave and don’t come back.” She ordered. 

 

Alpha stood laughing even louder than before. “Not before I have I get my answer.” He said stepping toward the orangette who didn’t back down. 

 

“You wondered why you were brought here, I’ll tell you; your simply a number, an expendable piece of property that are owned by us Gods. Now you can make your live a luxurious life and marry me or live in servitude for all I care—those are your options.” He spoke towering over the navigator. The god couldn’t help grin at her spirit draining from her body. 

 

“Get the hell out NOW!” She screamed finding her voice again. 

 

Aloha roughly snatched her wrist. “Not until I receive my answer.” 

 

“You’re hurting me.” She said trying to pull out of his grasp. She brought her fist down on his head with all her might. 

 

Alpha commended her fight as she struggled against his hold. “You’re quote the firecracker aren’t you?” He let her wrist go only to snatch her chin with his fingers roughly. “What a pretty face, you’ll obey me if you want to keep it that way.” 

 

“Nami!” Scarlett shouted dropping her bag on the floor running toward the new god. 

 

“Let her go Alpha!” She shouted tugging will all her might at his arm. She began hitting him with all her strength to no avail. 

 

“Stay out of this Scarlett, you served your purpose.” Alpha spat keeping his attention on Nami. 

 

Scarlett ignored him charging chi into her fingertips and striking an energy point on his neck causing him to release his hold. 

 

“You fucking bitch.” He growled turning his attention to Scarlett who began to back against the far wall. 

 

He effortlessly tossed the sofa into the dining table continuing to walk towards the frightened woman. 

 

“You think you’re so such a strong being just because you’ve been gifted to be a god. You just got lucky against Luffy, he’s much more of a god than you’ll ever be.” 

 

Nami’s words halted the gods movements as he hovered over Scarlett. He turned to face her as she continued her war of words. 

 

“I’ll never marry someone as pathetic as you. Luffy is greater than you’ll ever be, your just another sorry excuse for a life form and the sad part is that you know it.” She said smugly showing a grin. 

 

Alpha fumed reeling his hand back. “You dare.” He growled. “You dare!” The god backhanded Nami’s cheek sending the woman to her knees as blood leaked from her lip. 

“Nami!” Scarlett shouted running past Alpha to cradle the navigator’s head to her. 

 

“I-I’m alright Scarlett.” She said quietly wiping the blood from her lip. 

 

“I won’t accept a wife that has a mouth.” He said standing over the women. 

 

Suddenly his ear rang as he turned his attention toward the door. Something was wrong back home, he had to put this situation on hold. 

 

“I’ll be back for you soon.” He said glancing at the women before heading toward the door. 

 

Nami smirked standing to her feet slowly. 

 

“Nami don’t...” Scarlett begged holding her wrist. 

 

“Hey Alpha!” Nami called stopping him in his tracks as he stood in the doorway. 

 

“If it’s true you did fight my Luffy. He must’ve told you what would happen if you ever laid a hand on me.” She states as her smirk grew. 

 

Alpha’s eyes widened slightly remembering the high councilor promising to kill him if he touched her. The brief fear that ran down his spine as the man’s eyes reflected something sinister. Although the leader of the new gods knew there was no way he’d make it to their domain. As far as he was concerned, their words were empty threats. 

 

“Hmph.” Alpha arrogantly left disappearing in a bolt of lightning. 

 

“Are you okay?” Nami asked helping Scarlett to her feet. 

 

“Me? You’re the one bleeding...” Scarlett said nearly letting tears fall seeing Nami’s bruising wrist and cheek. 

 

“I’ll be fine.” Nami said before a gust of wind blew through the open door causing her to shield Scarlett with her body. 

 

Zeta emerged through the door catching her gaze. 

 

“If you’re here for your bastard brother, you can get the hell out.” Nami growled defensively. 

 

“It’s alright Nami, we can trust him.” Scarlett said touching her shoulder. “What’s going on Zeta?” 

 

“There’s not much time, I distracted Alpha and my brothers for only a short while.” Zeta explained stepping toward the women. “Scarlett it’s time you told her, everything.” 

 

Scarlett couldn’t have agreed more. 

 

Zeta couldn’t help notice the woman’s spirits were downcast as she gazed at the floor. A small smile came to his face. 

 

“You’ll be happy to know, Luffy is here.” Zeta stated evenly. 

 

Nami’s head snapped up as she hugged Scarlett tightly. “He’s really here?!” 

 

“Yes ma’am, scouts saw him and his alliance moving south of the wall not too long ago—it should be long now. But... I need you to hear the truth about this place and come up with a plan, will you do that?” He asked looking toward the navigator. The youngest god saw the fierce determination in her eyes. 

 

“Of course, just tell me what’s going on.” She said gesturing the both of them to follow her to the kitchen. 

 

Zeta and Scarlett couldn’t help share a smile seeing her strength start to come back. 

 

———————————————————

 

“So we do like we planned yeah? Scale the walls on opposite sides with two groups, while the other two head north through the city.” Dragon said catching the attention of the alliance. 

 

Sabo nodded toward his two brothers. “Sound good to you guys? We won’t see each other until we meet up at the center of the city where the new god’s fortress is.” 

 

“Sounds good.” Luffy and Ace answered in unison. 

 

The groups exchanged handshakes and waves before dispersing up the two hundred foot wall. 

 

Marco, Katakuri, Borsalino, and Sabo disappeared with their groups leaving only Ace and Luffy behind. 

 

“So it begins brother.” Ace smirked staring up at the wall. “Let’s go get your girl.” 

 

Luffy nodded with a smirk expanding his wingspan to its full length before tearing the sky open and disappearing into the One City with a boom being trailed by deadman Ace. 

 

The Regime’s Invasion of the One City was underway. 

———————————————————


	28. R E U N I T E D

A/N:only five chapters after this and this story is a wrap. 

“Where’ve you been Zeta? Alpha is livid the women got out, thats never happened before.” Beta stated taking his black hood off letting his long silver hair out. 

 

“There’s a situation going on, my scouts picked up the Regime allied forces scaling the walls as we speak.” 

 

Beta’s eyes widened, “T-this is impossible,” the god staggered slightly, “we must inform everyone else and release the fallen forces from their imprisonment.” Beta didn’t wait for his younger brother’s approving nod, he already teleported out of sight to warn the rest of the clan. 

 

Zeta reflected on what he told the two women back at Nami’s house. Their plan would have to wait for the Regime council to neutralize their forces. Now that she knew the truth about paradise, he could exact his own plan to secure his home world’s future—he had to keep his promise to his mother. 

 

The youngest of the new gods met his brothers at the war room taking his usual seat. 

 

“There you are you spaz, it took you long enough.” Epsilon spoke as the brothers awaited Alpha to commence the meeting. 

 

Seeing all his brothers in attendance Alpha stood from his seat downing his cup filled with wine. “It took longer than I wanted, but we got the girls back in their chains. Now we’re facing the first invasion in our history; all these unexpected events are troubling.” 

 

“How the hell did they get here is the question?” Upsilon questioned starting to feel fear creep into his pores. The unusual feeling was unsettling; here he and his brothers sat on the brink of war dealing with unknown. 

 

“Fear not Upsilon, we’re sending our fallen warriors out first to slow them down, then when they’re overwhelmed we’ll finish them off for good.” Alpha states retaking his seat. 

 

“Alright, no use waiting around then.” Xi exclaimed summon his arrow guns in his hands. 

 

“Indeed, how about a toast to celebrate an early victory.” Beta added much to the glee of his brothers except the youngest. 

 

Alpha watched as the brothers filled up their mugs greedily. “To victory, for the glory of our father.” He said as they slammed their cups against one another’s guzzling their drinks greedily. 

 

One by one the gods teleported from the table disappearing from sight. Zeta was the only that remained sipping from his mug. 

Alpha sighed taking the unoccupied seat next to his brother. “You did good today,” the elder of the two clasped his shoulder, “when this is over, I’ll let you rule earth just like you wanted—you’ll replace the high councilor.” 

 

Zeta remained outwardly indifferent toward his brother’s statement. “Thanks brother, I won’t let you down.” He said finishing the rest of his drink before standing up and disappearing in a ray of light. 

 

The new god leader threw open the double doors stopping at gramp’s desk. 

 

“Do you need my assistance?” He asked taking his small frames off his face. 

 

“Not out on the field, stay here and guard the place, I have a feeling they’ll come here.” Alpha said running a hand through his blonde hair. 

 

The old man glared at the unsure look of the god he considered a son. “What do you mean? Why would they come here? You don’t suppose...?” 

 

“I’m not sure, that’s why I want you to stay here.” Alpha states before vanishing in a crackle of light. 

 

———————————————————

 

The grounds of the city became covered in a massive shadow. Realizing the change in the atmosphere members of the Regime alliance across the city paused from their infiltration. 

The sharply dressed emperor held his hand up halting his squad. of misfits. “Hmm..that doesn’t look good.” Borsalino said taking the shades of his face to get a better view of the city’s skyline. 

 

“Now what?” Buggy questioned throwing his hands on his head as his group stopped running along the massive walls. 

 

Kuzan dropped his shades to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. “There’s enemies, too many to count.” He spoke evenly summoning his ice to his hands. 

 

“It’s about time I’ve been waiting for something to happen.” Doflamingo laughed hovering in the air. 

 

“They’re almost here.” Crocodile spoke tightening his golden hook. 

 

“Don’t separate from each other no matter what. Got it?” Kuzan asked his group. 

 

They nodded in return. 

 

“Borsalino?” Kuzan asked looking at his former Navy comrade. 

 

“I’ll stay as long as I can, when the new god arrives, I’ll take him on; just make sure you all survive.” He said before turning his attention back to the incoming foes. 

 

A gargantuan shadow covered nearly every inch of the endless city in every direction; Winged creatures screeched loudly descending onto the alliance spread throughout the area.

 

Marco’s eyes widened seeing their enemies descend rapidly towards them; their numbers endless. 

 

“Boss that ain’t good!” Jozu shouted seeing the creatures descending toward their position on the rooftops. 

 

“Get ready!” Marco shouted at his former Whitebeard captains. “If we die, we die for glory of the Whitebeard Pirates—for pops!” 

 

“FOR POPS!” The captains yelled back as Marco took flight in his flaming phoenix form meeting taking the horde head on. 

 

Charlotte Katakuri, Oven, Nusstorte, and Noisette sprinted through the golden streets glancing at the frightened people who fled indoors. 

 

Katakuri’s eyes lit up as he sensed the incoming horde and their e.t.a to his brother’s position. 

 

“Take formation.” He commanded. 

 

The four brothers turned their backs to one another to be able to defend from every angle. 

 

“Get ready.” Katakuri warned before the shadow descended toward their position. Swarms of winged fallen warriors screeched aiming for the brother’s formation. 

 

“We have to hold position!” Oven shouted as the Charlotte brothers battled furiously with the creatures. The only goal they had at this point was to not be overwhelmed or else it would spell the end. 

 

Sabo and the rest of the alliance halted on his command standing on the opposite end of the wall witnessing the unusual phenomenon. 

 

“Looks like it was as Garp predicted, they have an endless army at their disposal.” Raleigh stated not taking his eyes off the descending winged attackers. 

 

“Not the first time I’ve come up against an endless armada, I might have to go all out.” Dragon added removing his hood revealing from his face. 

 

Sabo examined his comrades before signaling Bartolommeo to cover the rear of their formation. 

 

“We fight until we see those bastards that call themselves gods then we’ll break formation, not a moment sooner.” Sabo said earning nods from all around. 

 

Raleigh couldn’t help let his large grin show after drawing his blade. “This is going to be more fun than I thought.” 

 

Not a second later the group were swarmed with the vicious horde, unleashing their abilities and slaughtering the foes that came near—it would be a long battle. 

 

———————————————————

 

Nami and Scarlett stood eagerly in the navigator’s house awaiting the return of Zeta who promised to return soon. 

 

“I wonder what could be taking him so long.” Nami wondered aloud beginning to pace back and forth impatiently. 

 

“Don’t worry he’ll be here, we can trust him.” Scarlett said glancing at the door. Zeta had proven to be trustworthy after telling them the true intentions of the new gods and their manifest with the place they called paradise. 

 

Nami could only sigh softly. “I know, after what he said I don’t doubt it but...” she couldn’t help thinking about the possibility of a reunion with her captain. 

 

A loud bang broke the women from their conversation as a familiar voice broke out—it wasn’t Zeta or Luffy. 

 

Alpha kicked the door down breaking the strong hinges with ease. 

 

“Honey I’m home.” He called stepping over the cracked door. 

 

Scarlett reacted immediately with hostility gathering energy into her fingertips intending to fight the enemy. 

 

“Now, now Scarlett there’s no need for hostility.” He said walking toward the pair. The time had come for him to take his chosen wife by his side, wether she agreed to it or not. 

 

Scarlett pushed the orangette behind her forcefully. “Stay behind me Nami, no matter what.” The older woman commanded. 

 

“I’ll fight with you to the end.” Nami said standing beside the pink haired woman. She wasn’t going to back down from someone like him even if considered himself an immortal being. 

 

Alpha grinned at pair. “Scarlett, its a shame. You have the nerve to betray us after I personally freed you from your enslavement. If you strike me again, you won’t ever be free again.” He warned walking leisurely toward her. 

 

———————————————————

Luffy and Ace flew toward the center of the city at high speeds rapidly slaughtering the screeching creatures in their path. 

 

Ace jumped from body to body possessing the creatures to activate his logia powers. Although it destroyed the host’s body, the payoff was well worthwhile. 

 

Luffy threw his infernio spear toward a large horde obliterating hundreds of them. The cerulean and black flames continued to incinerate the creatures to ash, becoming contagious to the unaffected a few moments after detonation. 

 

A figure appeared in front of them halting their movements. Before the pair could react the figure threw dozens of lightning daggers toward the remaining horde. The electrical current sparked through their bodies exploding the fallen within seconds. 

 

Zeta removed his hood facing the brothers. “High councilor!” Zeta called holding his hand up defensively.

 

“It’s one of them brother, its time to fight.” Ace said examining the god. The deadman didn’t know why he attacked his own forces but it wasn’t the time to be concerned with their intentions. 

 

“You’re here for Nami right?” Zeta questioned getting right to the point. Ace dropped his guard glancing at his brother who glared at the being directly in front them.

 

Any sense of hostility left Luffy’s body. “Yeah, you know where she is?” He inquired trying to keep his emotions in check.

 

Zeta nodded, “I’ll bring her to you, head for the King’s road.” He said pointing toward the large street in the distance. 

 

“Why are you helping me?” Luffy asked to the retreating form of the god. 

 

“What can I say, I’m a fan of yours. Also I made a promise to my mother, to uphold Paradise’s integrity and you are on your way to restoring it.” He stated. The look in his gaze told them he wasn’t lying. 

 

Luffy furrowed his brows irritatingly, “I don’t give a damn about this place’s integrity or helping it.” 

 

Zeta turned his head toward the brothers giving a slight smile. “I know, but your doing enough already just remember to defeat my brother Alpha.” 

 

“I plan on it.” He stated balling his fists tightly. 

 

Zeta smirked before vanishing in a crackle of lightning. 

 

“Can we really trust him?” Ace glanced at the stare of his brother. 

 

“We don’t have a choice, based on what Kizaru told me—he wants his brothers to lose.” Luffy said somewhat puzzled himself running the new god’s words through his mind. 

 

Ace couldn’t deny his brother had a point. The last time they gathered at the meeting Borsalino claimed the god only reclaimed his brother’s body and didn’t show any hostility. Even going so far as to give advice on how to invade this place. 

 

“Well we shouldn’t keep them waiting, we should get a move on.” Ace said earning a nod from his brother. 

 

The duo flew off in the direction of the King’s road to the meeting place. 

———————————————————

 

“Go to hell you bastard.” Scarlett spat at the leader of the new gods. 

 

Alpha frowned, “I grow weary of these monkeyshines, if you wont move so be it.” He said approaching the pair. 

 

Scarlett rushed the god aiming for his jugular. In a flash he snatched her wrist before violently slamming her into the wall. 

 

“I told you to stay out of this whore.” He growled as she wheezed from the pressure he applied to her neck. 

 

Nami grabbed the lamp off the table smashing it over his head as forcefully as she could—that would’ve put any man out for a solid day, however he stood unfazed. 

 

“Let her go you demented bastard!” Nami yelled throwing punches to his back bruising her knuckles. 

 

“I didn’t forget about you, my wife.” Alpha said turning his attention away from Scarlett. He released the woman from his hold as she slumped to the floor on her knees clutching her neck and coughing for air. 

 

“Do your worst bastard, I’m not afraid of you.” Nami said standing to match his height as best she could. 

 

Alpha smirked, “is that so? Then why don’t we have some fun while your friend watches, I’m sure she’d like that.” He said menacingly marching toward the navigator. 

 

She raised her fists ready to defend herself to the end. Even if he was a god she wouldn’t let him do what he wanted. 

 

In a flash of lightning Alpha’s eyes widened before he flew through the back of the house with great force; the loud sounds of his forceful landings could be heard from their position. 

 

Zeta appeared pulling Nami to her feet after she fell back from the force of his strike. 

 

“Are you alright?” He asked kneeling toward Scarlett helping the woman to regain her balance. 

 

“I’m fine, don’t worry about me.” She said rubbing on her sore neck. 

 

“Thank you Zeta.” Nami said approaching the pair. 

 

“Don’t thank me yet, that won’t keep him down for long...Scarlett I need you to guide Nami to the King’s road.” He said turning toward the gaping hole in the wall. 

 

“W-what about you?” She asked trying to read his expression. 

 

“I’ll be fine, see you when this is over.” He said giving them a grin before jumping through the back of the house to pursue his brother. 

 

Scarlett glanced at Nami who was concerned about the youngest god who saved their lives. “We can’t just leave him, we should help.” She stated balling her fists in anger. The navigator wanted nothing more than to kill the son of a bitch who threatened her and her friends lives. 

 

Scarlett smiled grabbing her wrist. “I admire your spirit Nami, but there isn’t much we can do—besides Zeta’s buying us time.” 

 

“For what?” 

 

“To see your captain again.” 

 

Nami’s eyes widened as her breath nearly left her body. 

 

“Now come on, let’s go see your man.” Scarlett smiled picking her up bridal style before taking flight into air heading toward the King’s road. 

 

Alpha dusted himself off glaring at his younger brother who blocked his path. Their energy crackled the ground beneath their feet as the intensity between them had risen dramatically. 

 

“I knew I was right, my instincts are never wrong; you were never one of us dear brother. Your concern for lesser life makes you inferior.” Alpha stated taking his stance. 

 

“Don’t mistake my goodwill and kindness for weakness, that is your folly dear brother.” Zeta mocked before mirroring his opponent’s stance. 

 

———————————————————

 

Luffy reverted to his original state jumping off the rooftop, landing on King’s road. Ace lingered right behind him assuring him the majority of the horde had passed them. 

 

The brothers sprinted along the golden streets killing any fallen that had come within their vicinity. 

 

“Look there!” Ace shouted pointing in the distance toward a lone winged figure; it appeared different from the fallen warriors somehow. 

 

“No way...” Luffy said nearly breathless, his legs began to run on their own toward the descending figure. 

 

He barley acknowledged the lone creatures that broke off from the pack to pursue him; slicing them with his fiery blades without batting an eye. 

 

Scarlett and Nami noticed two distant figures running toward their location. 

 

“It’s really him...” Nami said barley above a whisper, “he really came.” The orangette could barley her enthusiasm seeing the familiar straw hat—It really was him. After being told she’d never see him again it broken her heart. Even catching a glimpse of her beloved captain was enough to fill her with joy that made her feel whole once more. 

 

“Is that him?” Scarlett asked seeing the brothers closing in on their position. 

 

“Yes, yes! That’s him!” Nami could barley contain her excitement, the memories they held together with their crew flooded her mind. The times she scolded him from doing something reckless, hit him because of his foolish behavior, the times she held him close, and all the intimate moments they shared. She smiled warmly from the comfort he brought her during their days at sea; especially after the two year separation, he made her smile like no ever could—she missed him greatly. 

 

Luffy sprinted even faster now leaving Ace to trail behind him. Memories of his navigator flooded his mind. The way she guided his life, giving him a sense of a direction—the log pose to his ship. Always trying to keep him safe in her own way; she showed him what love was like in an unforgiving world. He desperately tried to keep his emotions under control as the pair descended a short distance away. 

 

The moment Nami felt her feet touch the ground she sprinted towards the man who clouded her thoughts and dreams. The times she’d fallen asleep since coming to Paradise, it would be a different memory every night. Wether it was their dual effort in defeating Enel on sky island, him holding her in his embrace on Zou, the night after Blackbeard’s defeat giving their first times to one another, or him diving after her when she’d fallen from the tower in Mariejois. 

 

Luffy could clearly see Nami now, he opened his strides running toward her at a frenetic pace. All the actions he took to get to this point were justified in his mind, if he would do it all over again just to get a glimpse of her beautiful face. 

 

“LUUUFFFYYY!” She shouted waving her arms toward him. Her smile gleamed widely as the two continued making their way toward one another. 

 

“NAAAMMMIII!” Luffy couldn’t hide his signature grin from etching across his face. He hadn’t smiled like this since before the incident. 

 

The couple through their arms around one another reunited at last. Luffy wrapped his arms around her neck and Nami in turn threw her arms around his neck. 

 

The part of Luffy that died when she left him all that time ago slowly returned at once. His empty cold heart started to heat as her familiar tangerine scent filled his vernacular. 

 

Nami buried her face into his neck inhaling his familiar scent of leather and musk. She squeezed around him tighter pressing their frames closer together if it were possible. 

 

Their heads nuzzled together lovingly as Luffy spun her around chuckling into her hair—his world became complete again. Never in his life did he think he could find his happiness again; the closest he came was his Mikan garden. However, with her back his heart slowly began to mend and he smiled genuinely for the first time in a long time. 

 

Nami couldn’t help cupping his face in her hands placing her forehead against his as light giggles escaped her lips. Tears trickled down her cheeks at the happiness that flooded her heart being reunited with her love.

 

He set her downing her feet gently before leaning into her forehead letting his tears finally fall. 

 

“I found you.” He said softly placing his hands on the sides of her face. His heart began to beat once again like before all this—he was beginning to come back. 

 

“You came for me,” she spoke jovially as she wore her signature smile on her face, “I always believed you would.” She opened her eyes to finally look at her captain she desperately wanted to see again. 

 

“Are you happy to see m—“ 

 

She couldn’t finish her sentence as Luffy already stolen her lips into his wrapping his arms around her waist once again. 

 

Nami was caught off guard by the furious passion for a moment before returning it wholeheartedly. She couldn’t believe the amount of fire he’d shown claiming her lips. She had imagined it a thousand times in her head but it didn’t come close to the emotion he was pouring into her. 

 

Luffy pulled back to look at the woman who plagued his consciousness daily. Even with all he’d done in the world, he’d easily give it all up today to sail around the world with her again. If he had to give up his eternal soul in the next life to see her then so be it, he’d do it a thousand times over. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Luffy said hugging her tightly. He truly was sorry for everything. For not protecting her, their family, and letting himself fall so far from grace. He knew she wouldn’t agree with some of the things him and council carried out. 

 

She gripped the back of his cardigan tightly as she felt his tears wetting her shoulder. The navigator could hear him continuously repeat he was sorry for losing her. 

 

“Luffy,” she clutched his cheeks to look her in the eyes, “you’ll never lose me.” 

 

He interlocked their fingers holding them tightly to him. “But I did...I failed you, I hope you can for—“ 

 

“Stop Luffy.” She commanded earning his attention. Nami wiped the tears from his face kissing his forehead. “You could never fail me; I know what happened but Luffy...you’ve given me everything I could’ve wanted in life. I was a slave who dreamt of freedom, friends, adventure, love. You gave me everything Luffy, all while keeping the smile on my face—so stop talking like that.” 

 

Luffy’s eyes widened slightly hearing her words pierce his heart. He realized how much he missed this in his life, how much simpler she made things. How badly he wished she would return with him, he would find a way if it were possible. 

 

“I’m sorry for failing you Luffy and everyone else. I don’t blame anyone, I knew the risks of what could’ve happened; if anyone should be apologizing its me for causing you so much pain.” Nami stated seeing how badly damaged his soul had been from losing her. 

 

“You didn’t fail anyone,” Luffy said quietly catching her attention as he pulled her close. “We couldn’t have gone anywhere without you, I couldn’t have gone anywhere without you. You had the toughest job guiding us through the oceans of the world, we were able to succeed because of you...so thank you.” He wrapped around her tightly once again nuzzling into the side of her face. 

 

“Luffy...” Nami spoke softly pulling back slightly to stare at him. Her heart hurt for his suffering, his eyes were far different then she remembered. The once unyielding hopefulness was replaced by an inauspicious indifference—he felt lost without his navigator. 

 

“I love you Luffy.” She whispered claiming his lips in a fierce kiss. It caught him slightly by surprise as he moved his lips to match hers. 

 

“I love you too Nami.” He said whispering against her lips before reclaiming them passionately. It felt like their first time kissing in the library on the Sunny all over again. 

 

Ace and Scarlett found one another watching the couple’s reunion. 

 

“Those two, makes me want to shed a tear if I could cry.” Ace said sniffling witnessing the heartfelt seen take place. 

 

“Is he your brother?” Scarlett asked pointing toward the high councilor. 

 

“Yeah he made his big brother proud.” Ace smirked pushing his hat above his eyes. “So you know Nami?” 

 

Scarlett blinked at him a few times before laughing nervously, “yes, you could say I’m her guardian angel.” 

 

Ace nodded, “we cant thank you enough for looking out for her.” 

 

“Of course, I was happy too.” She smiled beaming toward the deadman. 

 

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “if your single, I’d be happy to take you out sometime.” 

 

“Stop it you big flirt.” Scarlett laughed slapping his shoulder playfully. 

 

“Yup, still got it.” Ace chuckled throwing his hands behind his head. 

 

The captain and navigator chuckled still nuzzling together happily, wanting to stay in this moment forever. 

 

“I missed you.” Nami said clutching onto his cardigan tightly. 

 

“I missed you too,” Luffy rubbed his thumbs along her cheeks soothingly “my life has been—“ 

 

Nami flinched in pain at his touch. 

 

Luffy’s eyes widened as he inwardly panicked. “Nami, I’m sorry I didn’t mean...” he noticed that she had her hand placed firmly against her cheek. 

 

He squinted his gaze, grasping her hand softly. “It’s okay, let me see.” He spoke softly removing her hand as she looked away. 

 

A dark look came over Luffy’s features seeing a purple bruise on her smooth skin. His teeth gritted in anger as his left fist drew blood from the pressure his nails dug in his palm. 

 

“Who did this?” He asked searching her eyes. 

 

She held her gaze downwards before glancing in his eyes then slowly behind him. 

 

Luffy followed her gaze turning his head to glare at Alpha who stood only meters away. 

 

“I’ll handle this.” He said turning her attention back to him. 

 

“Luffy...” she said softly clutching his shirt. She didn’t want to see him go and fight when they were suddenly reunited. 

 

“Its alright Nami I’m here now, and I’ll NEVER let him touch you again.” He placed his forehead against hers before taking his telltale straw hat off his head placing it on hers. “So you’ll know I’ll find you when this all over.” He said glaring into her eyes. 

 

Once the straw hat fell on her head Nami felt the rest of her strength return to her; she felt with him she could do anything. 

 

“I have something to do, so I’ll find you when this is over.” She said before softly placing her lips on his. The two melted into each other holding one another close. 

 

“Now go.” Luffy said breaking the kiss and nudging her with his forehead gently. 

 

“Luffy...” 

 

“I’ll be fine, go Nami.” He spoke softly nudging her forehead with his again. She glanced up at him once more giving him another quick kiss before she reluctantly let him go jogging toward Ace and Scarlett. 

 

“Hey Luffy!” She called smirking back toward him. 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Kick his ass.” 

 

Luffy returned her wide smirk, “What I do best.” Before he turned to face the leader of the new gods. 

 

“Are you sure you want to leave him?” Scarlett asked showing concern for her friend’s well-being. The woman knew how much the navigator cared for the captain, she wasn’t sure if leaving him was in her best interests.

 

“He’ll be fine, he’s going to beat the hell outta that bastard.” Nami stated before nearly falling onto her backside from fright. 

 

“A-Ace! You’re a ghost...” Nami said shaking in her shoes with wide eyes. She didn’t expect Luffy’s eldest brother to be here also, it gave her quite the surprise; she hadn’t seen him in years.

 

“Deadman actually but yeah its nice to see you as well sis!” Ace exclaimed with a grin. He was happy to see the woman that stole his brother’s heart reflect child-like tendencies of her own—she was afraid of ghosts. 

 

“Its really great to see you as well.” She said regaining her composure steadily. “Come with us Ace, we could use your assistance.” It was nearly time to put their plan that Zeta told them about before the battles got underway. 

 

Ace dipped his hat in agreement. “Of course, I’m sure its what my brother would want.” The deadman knew if he tried to help Luffy his brother would want him by Nami’s side. Besides it wasn’t his fight, the arrogant god would be slain by his brother singlehandedly. 

 

Scarlett smiled at the navigator’s renewed confidence and strength, for the first time she truly was seeing the real Nami come to fruition. 

 

“Come, there’s no time to waste.” Scarlett said picking up Nami before taking flight with Ace trailing right behind. 

 

Luffy and Alpha glared at each other looking for weakness in the other’s eyes. 

 

Alpha became slightly unnerved seeing as how the high councilor made it into his domain, he was baffled and scrambling for an answer. His eyes were different; they reflected hope, something that they were devoid of last time. 

 

The second war between the New Gods and the Regime Alliance was on the horizon.


	29. War on Paradise

In the first time in awhile the leader of the new gods was surprised greatly. The leader of the free world had somehow made it into Paradise; no mortal it its existence had ever succeeded in that venture. Now here the man stood with a new gaze in his eyes, it slightly unnerved him. The movements Alpha’s opponent made were calculated like a hunter covering its prey. If he held any animosity toward Luffy, the god didn’t let it show. 

 

“Well isn’t that sweet, the captain found his navigator again—have you finally found a reason to live again, or gained some semblance of direction in your life mortal?” Alpha questioned pacing toward the high councilor. The god sought to play mind games like the previous duel hoping to rattle the high councilor’s psych. 

 

Luffy’s eyes remained focused on Alpha ignoring the arrogant god’s taunts. His mind was sharper than ever, the normalcy he felt back before Mariejois rung prevalent in his emotions. With his navigator back, he had everything to lose now instead of nothing like before. The layers of his heart strengthened knowing she didn’t blame him for what happened; he vowed to never let it happen again. 

 

Alpha closed the distance between the two coming to stand only feet away from his foe. “This time, I will destroy you. Call it my greatest achievement. I will become the high councilor of your realm and claim the throne for myself.” Alpha boasted raising his arms up to sky basking in his arrogance.

 

“You aspire to be a ruler of earth, yet your reign is ending Alpha.” Luffy remained still studying his fierce opponent, not backing down an inch. The last battle he faced the god their was still hesitation within himself, a certain anxiety that plagued his thoughts. Now the rain had stopped pouring in his inner world, he didn’t feel like a useless failure anymore—the old him was returning. 

 

“We’ll see about that.” He responded squatting down to an outstretched fist summoning chaos flames and haki amongst his body. The power illuminated the beyond anything he summoned before; he wound need everything to defeat the foe that stood before him. Vengeance the furtherest thing on his mind, he had a much more profound purpose to fight this time around. 

 

The power emanating off the pair sent shockwaves through out Paradise. Citizens had long since evacuated into their homes vacating the large streets of the One City. 

 

“For what you did, I’m going to kill you.” Luffy spoke as his eyes held the same sinister look he’d seen back at the capital on earth. 

 

Alpha’s eyes widened slightly as the same wave of fear gripped his psyche just before he left the mortal’s realm. 

 

“Good luck.” 

 

In a flash the pair exchanged vicious blows to one another’s cheeks staggering them both. Luffy recovered first blowing air into his thumb, expanding his fist to gear third. 

 

“Chaos Flame Elephant Gun!” The large strike collided with Alpha’s chest sending him tumbling and crashing speedily into the golden street. 

 

He stood up virtually unscathed, gathering blue lightning between his fingertips, before charging toward the high councilor. 

 

Luffy wasted no time slamming his fist into the ground stretching it beneath the surface. In an instant he ripped his arm from the ground throwing the golden surface upwards sending Alpha’s movements backwards.

 

Alpha shielded his body from the golden plated ground that threatened to bury him, able to jump out of the way in time. He whipped his head in every direction; the ground beneath his feet shook for a moment before Luffy burst through in his dragon form, aiming his hellfire lance toward the god.

 

Luffy jammed the lance in Alpha’s chin sending him crashing through the tall golden and jeweled laden buildings. He pursued his foe clutching his throat before he could recover, holding him up as the pair broke numerous walls from their flight. 

 

The high councilor slammed Alpha into the street creating a moderately sized crater. Luffy’s horns gathered hellfire as he pointed them directly at the god’s face. Deadly flames swirled rapidly, gathering in a sphere; Alpha barley had time to widen his eyes as the flames from the blast consumed them both. 

 

Luffy expanded his wings clearing the dark smoke as the cerulean and black flames continued to burn into the crater. 

 

“Where did that came from?” Alpha questioning hopping out of the crater barley scathed, wearing two familiar lion headed gauntlets. “If it weren’t for these two, I would’ve been in a bit of trouble.” 

 

Luffy didn’t waste any time throwing his hands together, calling forth another lance; twirling the spear expertly between his clawed fingers. 

 

A loud roar from above caught the combatants’ attention. 

 

Katakuri hung from his trident dragging the golden dragon toward the surface with Epilson standing on its back. He continued pulling downwards with tremendous force, digging Mogura deeper into the plated dragon’s snout. 

 

Luffy and Alpha’s eyes widened as they realized they were heading directly for them. Alpha sprinted toward Luffy throwing a gauntlet strike which he parried with his lance before reciprocating with a strike of his own from the hellfire lance.

 

The enemies barley dodged the dragon as it skid through the golden streets destroying exquisite houses, shops, and restaurants all alike. 

 

Katakuri removed his trident noticing the high councilor appear next to him. Wordlessly the two bounded on top of the downed dragon confronting the lone Epsilon still attached to its back. 

 

Epsilon’s golden lances surrounded him as the duo threw their gatling fists toward him. The god tried to deflect the fists, however his defense wasn’t enough, the combined armament mochi and hellfire broke past his wind barrier. He staggered back rapidly feeling the fists engulf his body. 

 

Katakuri’s eyes lit up; Alpha descended rapidly toward them rearing his gauntlet fist back. Katakuri activated his supreme armament haki expanding his bludgeoned fist to negate Alpha’s gauntlet strike. 

 

Alpha’s eyes widened in rare amazement seeing as one of the high councilor’s emperor’s sensed and successfully halted his teleportation technique—he was impressed. 

 

Mochi and electric clashed in a gigantic force felt throughout paradise. Alpha’s eyes widened in surprise at his powerful attacking being canceled out. 

 

Epsilon commanded his dragon to rise into the air, calling forth a gust of wind pushing the duo to the edge of the golden nape of the beast. 

 

The god’s dragon let out a colossal roar shaking the ground before taking flight with the four combatants clinging into its back. Luffy and Katakuri dug their heels into golden plates trying their best to keep their footing. 

 

High above the city Marco clashed with Upsilon; The emperor slashed his flaming teal talons at the god’s wooden vines that attempted to entrap him long enough for the god to use his scythe. 

 

The battling foes turned their attention to the incoming dragon that directly aimed for their position. Before Marco could move Upsilon tackled him in the air forcing them to free fall landing on the tail of the dragon. 

 

Alpha, Epsilon, Katakuri and Luffy noticed the new pair that stood at the tail end of the beast. The dynamic of this encounter was going to be far different from any before, every move would be crucial. 

 

“High councilor, can you buy us a few moments?” Katakuri asked glancing toward his leader. During the week of preparation before their entrance to paradise the emperors discussed war tactics, sharing valuable information in their opponents. The leader of Totto Land had a plan to take down the beast; it would take a dual effort between him and the flaming phoenix. 

 

“Do what you have to.” Luffy responded stepping toward the brothers. The high councilor didn’t bother to learn his emperors’ battle plans during the preparation week, he was simply going with the flow; if they asked something of him he would get it done willingly, like they did for him. 

 

“Marco!” Katakuri shouted. In a flash the flaming phoenix grasped his shoulders flying off in the distance past Luffy. He paid no mind to them continuing to dig him clawed feet into the golden plates, making his way toward Alpha, Epsilon, and Upsilon. 

 

The trio of gods stood amused at the handicap situation upon them. 

 

“Well looks like your comrades ran off scared, your road ends here—you’ll die alone high councilor.” Alpha smirked banging his gauntlets together. 

 

The three brothers stopped in their tracks seeing Luffy’s hands expand to an impressive size. “Hellfire Elephant Gatling!” 

 

His two flaming fists rapidly punched at the god’s forcing them on their heels as the dragon roared from the commotion on its back. As quick as the assault began it stopped suddenly as Luffy jumped off to the side of the dragon, hovering mid-air. 

 

The trio of gods turned their attention from Luffy to directly in front of the dragon, their eyes widened at the sight. Katakuri and Marco flew at high speeds directly toward their position. 

 

“The fools, must have a death wish.” Upsilon spoke. The brothers activated their abilities ready to strike the incoming emperor duo.

 

Katakuri’s eyes lit up sensing the god’s counter measures and evasive maneuvers. “It’s time.” He calmly said to Marco glancing up at the half- transformed phoenix. 

 

“Alright, here goes nothin.” Marco increased his speed, rotating a few times before sending Katakuri toward the beast. 

 

“He’s not aiming for us...” Alpha said barley audible to the others earning uneasy glances from his brothers. 

 

Katakuri’s gargantuan bludgeoned fist collided at a high speed with the dragon’s mouth crumpling the gold plated beast, crushing its body into the gods. 

 

Luffy grasped Marco’s arm launching him higher into the air. The phoenix now fully transformed, began rotating at an unbelievable speed pursuing the crumpled dragon and the trapped trio. 

 

“FLAMING WINGS OF THE PHOENIX!” Marco shouted descending toward the surface. He crashed powerfully into the crumpled dragon forcing it into the ground below.

 

Marco emerged a split second later with a screech scooping up Katakuri as he timely fell into his talons when the phoenix ascended into the air. 

 

Luffy hovered low in the atmosphere watching the dust settle from the massive crater formed by Marco’s efforts. 

 

The high councilor grunted loudly letting the hellfire flames surround and charge his body with energy. He placed his fingertips together longer than usual before pulling them apart revealing a heftier hellfire lance. Luffy examined his spear for a moment, aiming it toward the crater; the second the smoke clear he chucked it at a high speed toward the crater. 

 

The three Regime councilmen watched as the blast shot out of the crater exploding into the sky nearly reaching their position. The shockwave could be felt across the battlefield and the flames burned so hot, the heat could be felt by everyone. 

 

Luffy, Marco, and Katakuri descended toward the crater watching the black smoke and flames emit from the giant hole. 

 

“Is it over?” Marco asked glancing at the two men standing at his sides. 

 

“No, not yet.” Katakuri answered still glaring at the smoking crater. 

 

———————————————————

 

Nami, Ace, and Scarlett landed in front of the New God’s palace being confronted by a fallen guards. Scarlett took on three guards by herself fending them off expertly. 

 

Ace possessed the nearest one using his logia flames to incinerate the two that stood behind him. 

 

A lone one flew toward an unarmed Nami who could only put up her guard due to not having a weapon. The deadman instinctively exited the fallen’s body entering the navigator’s. 

 

Nami dodged the incoming spear, leaping over the warrior grabbing its throat flipping it over her should and onto the ground. As the other one approached she stopped the incoming spear with her foot kicking it from the creature’s grasp into her hand. Using the spear expertly the navigator twirled it around a few times in between her hands and around her back taking out the fallen creatures in a flash. 

 

“Wow, I-I can’t believe I did all that.” Nami smiled holding the spear in her hand proudly. She shook her head examining the two slain warriors sprawled out across the ground; it was strange, she never fought like that before. 

 

“That’s because you didn’t.” Ace said appearing out of her body showing his signature grin. 

 

She had a bewildered expression for a moment, “Huh? So you mean you...you...YOU.” She growled as her features turning to anger. 

 

“Yeah we sure made a good team didn’t we?” Ace pushed his hat back laughing loudly with his hands on his sides resembling Luffy. 

 

Nami punched Ace the top of his head putting a stop to the deadman’s laughter and sending him face first into ground. 

 

“I don’t care if you were trying to help, next time you possess my body before a fight at least give me a heads up next time next time got it?!” She shouted with a steaming fist and a familiar demon face. 

 

Ace forgot she was in the somewhat same predicament as him; an existence that wasn’t entirely earthly—he hadn’t anticipated she’d hit him or the amount of force behind it. 

 

“Man you sure hit hard, now I defiantly know I’m related to Luffy.” Ace spoke rising from the ground while rubbing the bump on his head. 

 

“Oh yeah, how so?” Nami asked folding her arms. 

 

“Well were both into fiery women who know how to hit a man.” Ace laughed louder holding his sides tightly—he was messing with her. 

 

“Y-yeah and you guys are idiots too.” She said turning her back to him with her arms still folded albeit a slight tint accompanying her cheeks. She fought the smile that played at her lips thinking of the straw hat covering her head. 

 

Ace sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, “that’s something you love about him huh? You probably think you compliment each other pretty good with him being a dummy.” Ace laughed placing his hat over his brows, observing the orangette’s behavior. 

 

Her blush deepened as she rose her fist toward the deadman. “Keep it up and you’re going to get another one!” She shouted. 

 

“No, no I’m good,” Ace chuckled mockingly put his hands up in defense. 

 

“Are you two done?” Scarlett asked placing her hands on her hips with a wide smile. 

 

“You’re already won?!” The two asked bewildered Scarlett finished the warriors off so easily. 

 

Scarlett chuckled, “Yes awhile ago actually I just didn’t want to interrupt the sweet bonding moment.” She smiled. 

 

“Ah I know, its great to finally talk to my sister-in-law again.” Ace smiled placing a translucent arm around her shoulder. 

 

“Will you cut that out!” She yelled loudly causing the deadman’s hat to fly off his head and into its string. 

 

Nami couldn’t help smile of Ace’s teasing of her, she knew it was his way off showing his approval and affection toward her. She was more than grateful he cane along and saw her as good for his beloved brother. 

 

“Let me help in anyway I can.” Zeta called appearing in a flash of light behind the trio. He clutched his side limping slightly over to the group, he was badly hurt. 

 

Scarlett ran over throwing his other arm around her shoulders supporting him. 

 

“Are you alright Zeta?” Nami asked placing a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“I’ll live, thanks for asking.” He said grunting to stand up, Alpha really did a number on him. The young god noticed a familiar straw hat on the navigator’s head and a wide smile came to his face. 

 

“I see, so you reunited with your captain.” Zeta chuckled as Nami stepped back clutching the hat with a tint on her cheeks. “Good, I’m a fan of your relationship by the way, you two are quite adorable together.” 

 

“E-eh?!” Nami questioned taking another step back. She couldn’t help wonder how he knew about them. Her face soon turned to anger as she rose her fist toward him, “I’d hit you if weren’t injured right now.” She growled. 

 

“See sis, you two are a cute couple—I think a good majority of people would say so.” Ace laughed along with the rest of the group leaving a tomato faced Nami. 

 

“I said will you cut that out!!” She yelled at Ace who continued holding his sides trying to contain his laugh. Scarlett and Zeta could help but chuckle along with the deadman. 

 

The group soon turned their attention toward the entrance to the fortress. It was time to put their plan into motion. 

 

“Lead the way Scarlett.” Nami stated turning toward the pink haired woman. 

 

———————————————————

 

Luffy and his two emperors approached the crater as the black smoldering smoke dispersed into the air. His gaze was fixed on the hole awaiting the gods to emerge. 

 

“We have to finish them off as soon as possible.” Katakuri spoke glancing at his two comrades. 

 

The trio’s attention turned to the god’s emerging from the crater with burns marks surrounding their bodies—it appeared they had limits as well. 

 

“If it hadn’t been for me, we would’ve been fried by now.” Upsilon growled staring down the foes that nearly ended them. 

 

“I know, shut up—its time I end this.” Alpha lit up in blue energy slamming his gauntlets together charging for the high councilor. 

 

“I’ll take him alone, make sure you win your fights.” Luffy said surrounding his body in hellfire and expanding his fist to an impressive size. 

 

His emperors went after the Alpha’s weakened brothers who were struggling to regain their bearings. 

 

Upsilon turned to his brother Epsilon who still rested on a knee staring at his broken weapons lances. He kept repeating the word impossible as if unable to grasp the reality of his situation. 

 

“Come on brother, this ain’t the time to pout, we—“ Upsilon couldn’t finish his statement as his scythe clashed against Katakuri’s trident. 

 

Epsilon picked up my eyes of his broken spears throwing the pieces toward the flaming phoenix that charged at him from a distance. 

 

The phoenix swiftly dodged the golden spears ramming its flaming beak into the gut of Epsilon. He gripped the flaming feathers keeping them in place as his heels skid against the street and his hands burned from the heat. The god rose his spear above the phoenix’s head ready to impale him. 

 

With a loud screech the flaming phoenix rotated rapidly flying at high speeds toward the nearest building. 

 

Marco reverted to his original state as the flames dispersed from his body. He grabbed Epsilon’s shoulders picking his body off his own. Marco’s eyes widened seeing Epsilon’s jagged spear exiting out the back of his neck by his own hand. The repercussions from his attack must’ve caused the god to accidentally mortally wound himself. 

 

The emperor lowered Epsilon to his knees then gently onto his back as he coughed forth blood from his mouth. Despite being enemies it was impossible for him to kill and enjoy doing it; he wasn’t that type of person. 

 

Epsilon struggled to cough as the spear protruded through his neck. He grasped Marco’s hand pointing to the tightly lodged spear—he wanted to end his suffering. 

 

Marco nodded understanding what the dying god wanted, the least he could do was finish what he started and grant him his final wish. The emperor grasped his hand back tightly before roughly pulling out the spear. 

 

Epsilon wheezed softly feeling his life force pour onto the ground as the blood started to deep into his cloak. He looked up at the sky before closing his eyes one last time as his breathing came to halt. 

 

Upsilon witnessing his brother’s death disappeared from Katakuri’s sightline. He didn’t need his ability to glimpse into the future to know his opponent’s intentions—he had far too much battle experience. With Mogura in hand he aimed for Marco chucking the trident with all his strength. 

 

Marco glanced up seeing Katakuri’s trident coming directly for his head, he wouldn’t have time to dodge—confusion written all over his features. He shut his eyes expecting for his life to come to end. 

 

After a few moments of feeling nothing he shot his eyes open turning his head toward the gasping and wheezing sounds over his left shoulder. Upsilon hung impaled with Mogura through the left side of his chest on the nearby wall with his scythe raised above his head. 

 

Upsilon kicked his feet rapidly letting the scythe fall to the side. The trident had pierced through him the moment his body rematerialized from teleportation, it took impeccable timing for that to happen. The god struggled trying to wipe the blood from his mouth as it leaked into his chin and drenched his coat. He desperately reached out to his brother’s body before letting out a last gasp, finally falling still. 

 

Marco let out an audible sigh of relief finally having defeated their opponents. He turned his attention to glance at Katakuri who stood above him. 

 

“Watch where the hell your throwing that thing next time, you almost took my head off bastard!” Marco yelled waving his hands in his fellow emperor’s face. 

 

“But it didn’t hit you, stop whining.” Katakuri stated crossing his arms. 

 

“Whining?! You’re not the one that almost got decapitated!” 

 

Katakuri rolled his eyes pulling the trident from Upsilon’s corpse causing it to crash on the ground with a thud. 

 

“Hey, should we help the high councilor?” Marco questioned turning his attention in the distance. 

 

Katakuri contemplated for a few moments before answering, “No, he’ll win we should regroup with the others.” 

 

Marco nodded clutching Katakuri’s shoulders with his flaming talons. “Sounds good to me.” He said before taking flight toward the others who were converging toward the center of the city. 

 

The pair’s eyes widened seeing an enormous figure’s height towering toward the clouds. From the looks it stood about one hundred-fifty meters or roughly five hundred feet—far bigger than any being they faced back home. 

 

“That can’t be good.” Marco said still in awe at the being’s height. 

 

Katakuri was just as bewildered as his comrade, “no, no it can’t.” 

———————————————————

 

Alpha tried to break Luffy’s defensive stance to no avail; the man was far more determined than the last time. 

 

He charged once again aiming a charged gauntlet fist toward his opponent only for it to be negated by another hellfire elephant gun. 

 

The anger and desperation began to show on his face sensing his brothers’ life forces dissipate. 

 

“I’m going to beat you until you can’t move then let you watch as I bury everyone you ever loved.” Alpha spoke igniting both his gauntlet fists charging once again. 

 

Luffy remembered the move he used against Blackbeard charged his right fist expanding it to an impressive size before charging toward Alpha. He coiled his left arm into a spring holding it to his side. 

 

Alpha’s left fist collided with Luffy’s right as they came to a standstill. The god brought his right fist toward Luffy’s head; uncoiling his fiery arm, the rubber man latched onto the electrified gauntlet tightly, spinning out of the way of the attack managing to slip the gauntlet from Alpha’s hand. 

 

The god’s eyes widened seeing Luffy slip the gauntlet on his left hand igniting it with chaos flames. They stared one another down knowing their battle was coming to an end. 

 

Luffy charged first rearing the newly acquired gauntlet back striking Alpha’s gauntlet forcing the god on his heels. The high councilor stretched his leg kicking Alpha in the stomach before wrapping his free arm around the other gauntlet, wrenching it forcefully off his fist. He slipped the other one on feeling the power of the god-like weapons flow through him. 

 

Alpha frowned seeing his weapons in possession of a mortal, the sight sickened him. The god switched up his tactics as the high councilor charged the gauntlets toward him. He snatched the high councilor in his arms bear hugging the mortal attempting to snap his spine. Luffy grunted in pain, punching Alpha’s head rapidly causing the god to tumble over and release his hold. 

 

Alpha’s head dripped blood covering his left eye. He wiped it away staring at the red liquid that he’d hardly seen before. His wounds weren’t healing correctly after being struck from the gauntlets—he was vulnerable. 

 

The god ignored his pain snatching the high councilor by the neck attempting to snap it. Luffy was able to strike him with a few gauntlet strikes forcing Alpha to release his death grip. The being stumbled back in pain, feeling his body’s healing factor and durability drain from the gauntlet strikes. 

 

Alpha attempted to put distance between himself and his opponent. He roughly grasped the street beneath his feet tearing underneath the foundation with his bare hands. 

 

Luffy stumbled back nearly losing his balance from the street being lifted off the ground. His eyes widened realizing the god was attempting to crush him by folding the ground atop him. 

 

He quickly surrounded his body in chaotic flames running toward Alpha on the diagonally rotated street, jumping in the air; his flaming gauntlet fist struck the top of the street where the god lifted from underneath. 

 

Even with his unbelievable strength, Alpha was no match for the gauntlet strike that struck above him. The section of the street he held collapsed on the lower half of his body. 

 

Luffy struck the street again making sure the god couldn’t escape. He quickly kneeled next to Alpha’s torso staring him down; he finally had him where he wanted him—at his mercy. 

 

“You don’t have to do this...I can be useful to you...help you overthrow my father..” 

 

Luffy didn’t speak a word only continuing to glare at the weakening god. 

 

“I know you signed a blood contract with my uncle...I can help you defeat him, he will betray you the moment he can...” Alpha said indirectly begging for his life. 

 

The high councilor considered his words for a few moments. The words Alpha spoke to him a little more than a week ago still rang in his mind never leaving. 

 

“You know, that pretty girl of yours. She’ll bear me beautiful children. I’ll have them come and kill you in the years to come after we rule this place. The children that were supposed to be yours will be calling me father.” 

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to take good care of her.” 

 

Luffy couldn’t shake the thought out of his seeing Nami’s bruised cheek at the hands of him. Despite the possibility of him being a monumental ally he would never forgive him for what he did and the what the disrespect he threw around with his careless words. 

 

“No,” Luffy glared into Alpha’s eyes seeing his rare fearful expression return, “besides, I already made you a promise.” 

 

Alpha’s widened feeling the gauntlet strike his crossed arms guarding his face. Luffy quickly broke through his guard hearing seeing his bones snap forcefully from the strikes. 

 

Luffy reared his right gauntlet fist high in the air, bringing it down on Alpha’s face repeatedly. His anger knew no bounds as his fist bounced the god’s head off the ground. After the fifth strike Alpha’s face began to cave in from the ferociousness and velocity of the strikes. By the tenth his face was nothing but a pool of blood on the crackled ground. 

 

The high councilor stood up standing over the headless corpse of Alpha, he did what he had to. He burned the body with his hellfire before ascending into the air to assist the rest of his forces. 

 

———————————————————

 

Nami’s group came upon the old man sitting at his desk awaiting their arrival. 

 

“Zeta! What is this meaning of this?! Alpha knew you would do something stupid like this!” He shouted jumping in their path. 

 

“You three go, this is my fight.” Zeta stated as the other three ran off down the large hallway. 

 

“Well now, I can’t allow this. Its a shame I used to consider you a son. Alpha was right, you are a disappointment.” He said grunting loudly expanding muscles around bony frame. The once frail looking man looked fit to be a world class body builder in his prime. 

 

“Oh be still my beating heart,” he said sarcastically, “its a shame gramps, I just always saw you as a dirty old man.” Zeta charged his knives with electricity between his fingers ready for the fight. 

 

The trio made their way down the spiraled staircase leading to the dungeons of the One City fortress. Soon they came upon a large door gated door. 

 

Scarlett kicked the door in as they made their way inside. They descended another flight of stairs before coming to large sets of cages. Inside were woman slightly below and above her Nami’s age. 

 

“Look its Scarlett, let us out please.” One of them shouted causing the rest to surround the cages pulling on the steel bars. 

 

“Alright just hold on, you’ll be out soon.” Nami spoke pulling out the key Zeta given them. She unlocked the gates being swarmed by numerous women who hugged her and their cell mates happy to be out. 

 

Nami tossed the key to Scarlett for her to open the other cage. 

 

“What happened to your leg?” The orangette asked looking toward one of the woman who hung on the cage tightly. 

 

“One of the bastards upstairs hurt her last night, she can barley walk.” One of the women spoke. 

 

“Ace can you help her out?” Nami inquired glancing toward the deadman. 

 

He nodded, “count on me.” Ace knelt next to the woman placing at hand on her shoulder. She didn’t seemed to be bothered or disturbed by his translucent appearance like most would; he couldn’t help but wonder what horrors the monsters put her though. 

 

“You won’t feel a thing, trust me.” He spoke before possessing the young woman’s body. 

 

“Is it safe? If we escape won’t those monsters come after again?” A woman asked clutching Nami’s arm. 

 

“No, my friend is taking care of them as we speak—we’ll be fine I promise.” She said toward the woman. The woman didn’t know why but hearing the words from the stranger gave her great reassurance. 

 

Nami couldn’t help notice a young girl emerge from Scarlett’s cage. She knelt next to the dazed girl clutching her wrists. 

 

“How old are you sweetie?” She asked gazing in her eyes. 

 

“I’m twelve ma’am.” Came the soft reply. 

 

Nami’s heart clenched remembering the time she spent at this young girl’s age working as a servant for a monster. 

 

“It’s alright you’re safe now.” Nami said brushing the hair from her face. 

 

“B-but those monsters, they’re upstairs...” 

 

“No,” she shook her head, “a really good friend of mine is fighting them right now, he’ll protect you with his life and make sure they’ll never touch you again.” 

 

“I-I’m really scared.” The young girl said again wanting to let the tears fall. There was no telling what she’d been through in her time here. 

 

“I know honey, its okay to be scared. You’ll be safe—do you trust me?” Nami asked pushing the straw hat above her eyes to look in the girl’s face. 

 

“Yes I trust you.” She said after a few moments of contemplation. 

 

“Good now come on lets get out of this place.” Nami said picking the young girl up so she rested on her back. 

 

“What the hell? What’s going on? My chest feels really weird like its heavy all of a sudden? My back’s killing me.” Ace groaned leaning over the cage. 

 

“All right that’s it, I can’t take this anymore!” Ace said grabbing onto the hem of the shirt attempting to yank it off. 

 

The woman lined up with blushes to watch the shirt come off. 

 

“Nami grabbed onto the possessed woman’s arms stopping her. “Get ahold of yourself!” She yelled with a demon face. 

 

“Let go! I’m not gonna make it!” He shouted knowing he’d never make it back up the staircase in her body. 

 

“Taking her shirt off isn’t going to help anything!” Nami released her hold as the deadman calmed down. 

 

The women couldn’t help but chuckle at their behavior. Even Ace held a smirk trying to bring levity to the heavy situation knowing these women hadn’t laughed since god knows when. 

 

“Who’s this idiot?” The young girl asked from Nami’s back. 

 

“Oh him, he’s my idiot brother-in-law.” She stated with a warm smile. 

 

“Damn straight, now let’s get back to your husband.” Ace said with a teasing grin. 

 

“Will you cut that out!” Nami yelled with a slight blush, before jogging toward the staircase leading the exit. 

 

The large group ran up the staircase as fast as they could go with Nami, Ace, and Scarlett leading the charge. 

 

Ace’s attention shot up toward the entrance high above their position—Nami took notice of his quick change in attitude. 

 

“What is it Ace?” She could tell whatever he was stressing about wasn’t good.

 

“Zeta’s not looking to good, we might not make it in time.” Ace said not taking his eyes off the exit. 

 

“Then save him Ace, we’ll be fine.” Nami said not breaking her strides up the steps. 

 

“Count on me sis.” He said turning toward the pink haired woman. “Scarlett!” 

 

Scarlett scooped up Ace into her arms before they group witnessed the deadman fly off in toward the exit in flash, his power was truly bafflingly remarkable. 

 

Zeta rested on a knee after being tossed around like a rag doll. After his fight with Alpha he wasn’t sure how long his body would hold out. 

 

“I will end your suffering son, it seems Alpha already did a number on you.” The geezer spoke approaching the downed god. 

 

Zeta lowered his head taking a deep breath expecting his long life to come to end and gramps to deal the fatal blow. 

 

Loud bangs and shouting caused him to snap his eyes open. Gramps clutched at his dislocated wrist before his fist rapidly hit him in the face and his body returned to his frail form. The old geezer wheezed out a help to Zeta as his arms snaked around his neck snapping it sharply. 

 

Ace appeared from the body approaching the god who staggered to his feet. 

 

“Thanks.” Zeta wheezed clutching his side. The damage he received from both the battles took their toll. 

 

“Don’t mention it.” Ace said as they both regarded the old corpse for a moment. 

 

The large group of women met the pair heading for the exit. 

 

Nami immediately accessed the corpse of the old man on the ground seeing his neck twisted in a grisly fashion. 

 

“Coming along?” Scarlett asked with a smirk toward their pair. 

 

“Its not safe yet we need to stop the rest of my brothers, it should be easier now though; your boyfriend defeated Alpha, I can’t sense his energy anymore.” Zeta said with a grin. 

 

“Well I’ll be, my brother did it again.” Ace laughed draping his arm over his hat in relief. 

 

“He actually did it, wow Nami your captain is amazing!” Scarlett squealed in delight clutching the woman in her arms tighter. 

 

The group chatted excitedly hearing that the leader of the monsters they feared was dead after assuming he couldn’t be defeated. 

 

“Luffy...” Nami said softly with a warm smile placing a hand on the straw hat covering her head. She wanted to find him again but they had to get everyone to safety first. 

 

“Don’t worry sis, I’ll make sure he’s alright; you’re still not done yet.” Ace said earning a nod from her. 

 

“Come on everyone, let’s go!” Nami shouted sprinting toward the exit to the fortress. 

 

The duo watched them go before they disappeared in a flash of light heading toward the Regime’s battlefield. 

 

———————————————————

 

Gamma’s psych cracked after witnessing his army and brothers Omicron, Beta, and Xi; become overwhelmed by the Regime forces. The god revealed the true nature of the true nature of his destructive powers. He grew to a size amassing to five-hundred feet towering over everything in the vicinity and forcing the Regime back on their heels. 

 

The alliance huddled at a distance trying to formulate a plan to take down the god. Zeta and Ace appeared behind the group drawing the attention to them. 

 

“Hey its one of those bastards, we haven’t finished em off yet.” Marco growled standing up to attack Zeta. 

 

“Stand down, he’s the ally I was telling you about—we can trust him.” Luffy spoke placing his hand out to keep his alliance from ambushing the weakened god. 

 

“We need a plan to take down this guy down, nothing has worked so far.” Dragon said slamming his hand on the ground in frustration. 

 

“Don’t be surprised, there was a reason Alpha didn’t allow Gamma to invade earth. He’s the Armageddon bringer destined to destroy the world at the end of days.” Zeta stated earning glares from every person in the group. 

 

“Then we’ve hit a dead end.” Katakuri said looking toward Gamma who approached them slowly but surely; each step he took shook the ground. “We don’t have much time left.” 

 

“We’ve got one shot at this so gather around, I have a plan.” Zeta said as the group huddled tighter listening to the youngest new god speak. 

 

Gamma raged loudly smashing the One City’s luxurious buildings with each step. The death of his brothers drove him over the edge; If necessary he would destroy everything until there wasn’t anything left, even Paradise. 

 

A lone voice caught his attention standing in the middle of the road. “Hey asshole!” Bartolommeo whistled waving his hands. “Down here!” He shouted throwing a Molotov cocktail at the giant god’s foot incinerating the skin briefly flaming out quickly. 

 

Gamma yelled angrily raising his foot to crush him. Zeta teleported to Bartolommeo picking him up before disappearing in the nick of time as the foot came crashing down. 

 

Zeta reappeared moments later with Kuzan who placed his hands on the ground summoning the ice. 

 

“Ice Age!” He shouted surrounding the foot in a block of ice freezing it to the ground. 

 

“It won’t hold much longer unless everyone else does there part.” Kuzan stated watching the god vanish before his eyes. 

 

Doflamingo called forth his supreme bullet strings on Gamma’s arm pulling with all his strength. Buggy aided by Crocodile and Marco’s captains grabbed the fingers keeping the arm in place. Crocodile impaled the hand with his golden hook as the others grabbed around him holding the god down. 

 

On the other side Gamma fought against the rest of the alliance with his free limbs. He let out another massive roar not willing to go down easily. 

 

“YOU’RE IN MY DOMAIN!” Gamma growled shaking the ground with his voice. 

 

Katakuri successfully latched onto the left arm with his Mochi seeping between the fingers; once the arm was captured Sabo, Marco, Jozu, Dragon, Raleigh, Borsalino, Luffy and a few of Marco’s captains jumped onto the body of the massive Gamma. 

 

Raleigh, Sabo, and Borsalino landed on Gamma’s half frozen foot stabbing it into the ground holding it in place. Raleigh and Borsalino took out both achilles with their respective blades as Kuzan increased the ice from his hands starting to fatigue. 

 

The secondary group assaulted various parts of the upper body with Marco, Jozu, and Luffy closing in the on the head. 

 

“Don’t worry, I got this.” One of Marco’s subordinates dashed for the head of Gamma ready to take him out. 

 

Before Marco could react his captain lay in between Gamma’s teeth. He desperately tried to push his legs out of Gamma’s mouth before swiftly being swallowed whole. 

 

Marco’s eyes widened in anger ready to seek vengeance for his loss. The flaming phoenix nearly dropped Jozu from his talons from the anger consuming him. 

 

“Marco stick to the plan, don’t be a mortar!” Jozu shouted toward the emperor. 

 

“He’s right Marco, let’s end this and avenge your comrade.” Luffy added as the trio ascended into the air. 

 

Gamma roared once again threatening to break through the Regime’s defenses despite being severely weakened from their efforts. The alliance were driven to the point of exhaustion trying to hold the Armageddon bringer down. 

 

Marco reappeared moments later, diving toward Gamma’s face. “Eat this!” Marco shouted tossing Jozu toward Gamma’s open mouth. 

 

Gamma bit down hard on Jozu only to have his teeth crackle off the impenetrable diamond that sparkled off his body. 

 

Luffy brought his fist back behind his head charging the gauntlet with flames and electricity. 

 

He felt the flaming fist shrewd through Gamma’s forehead as he stretched it his arm until the gauntlet burst through the god’s skull. 

 

Luffy snatched Jozu from Gamma’s jaws as the giant fell onto its back causing a mini earthquake to shake the foundation of Paradise—the battle was over. 

 

The alliance gathered around the god’s body as it slowly started to fade into dust. Luffy found the deceased body of the ex-Whitebeard captain torn in half. He removed the gauntlets from his hands letting them clang loudly on the ground before getting to work. 

 

“Thank you high councilor.” Jozu said watching the man finish welding his friend’s body back together with his flames. 

 

“Don’t mention it, he died a hero and will remembered as such—I will make sure of it.” He said earning a nod from the former Whitebeard third squad commander. 

 

The alliance gathered around letting a moment of silence pass for the only casualty of the day. Marco silently picked his brother-in-arms up placing him on the sidewalk gently and laying a cloth over his face. 

 

Regime members from every walk of life shook hands with one another relishing in the hard fought victory. 

 

Zeta appeared in the center of the crowed interrupting Luffy’s conversation with his father and brothers. 

 

Luffy’s eyes lit up as he remembered to get his straw hat back. Zeta sensing his intentions halting his actions. 

 

The alliance around him tensed up preparing to attack the new god if he tried anything. 

 

“I helped you take out my family and you still doubt me?” Zeta questioned as the group continued glaring at him unwilling to lower their hostility. 

 

Luffy lowered his hands causing them to lower their guard. Zeta could see how deep their loyalty and respect ran for the high councilor, he couldn’t imagine someone openly attacking him on earth—he was an untouchable in his world, a god in his own right. 

 

“There’s still one enemy left, my father.” Zeta said earning a nod from Luffy. The Almighty One he’s heard a lot about still awaited a challenge. 

 

“Alright, let’s go.” He said preparing to leave. 

 

“One more thing,” zeta picked up the gauntlets turning them back into cuffs, “You’ll need these.” 

 

Luffy regarded the cuffs for a moment before slipping them over his knuckles as they settled snugly on his wrists. 

 

The Regime alliance walked farther into the center of the city coming up the tree of life. Its vast roots spread farther than the eye could see and branches spread higher than the clouds. 

 

Zeta placed his palm on the center of the tree as a spacial rift opened up. Its yellowish glow gave out almost an inviting allure.

 

“Give me a minute.” He said earning a nod from the god who told him to take his time. 

 

“What is it brother?” Sabo asked with a smile. The emperor couldn’t have been happier for his little brother finally vanquishing one of his most loathed foes that threatened everything he held dear. 

 

Luffy exhaled loudly, “in case I don’t make it back, just...” 

 

“I’m not doing that brother, “ he clasped Luffy on the shoulder, “you’re coming back—you have to, you’ve come to far not to.” Sabo exclaimed patting his brother’s shoulder. 

 

“You will come back Luffy, I believe that, and so does she.” Ace said with a smirk. 

 

The Regime members gathered around the high councilor tapping him on the shoulders wishing him luck in his next battle. 

 

“I will be back.” Luffy spoke with a slight grin earning cheers and whistles from his subordinates. 

 

“Luffy-senpai! You’re the greatest of all time!” Bartolommeo shouted with tears of happiness. 

 

“I’m ready.” 

 

“Activate the gauntlets first, you’ll need them—good luck to you high councilor.” Zeta said earning a nod from the former straw hat captain. 

 

With a last look toward his alliance, he entered the portal disappearing from sight. 

 

Within a matter of moments Nami and the others ran toward the group meeting them underneath the large tree. 

 

“We need medics!” She shouted causing them to stir into action once again. 

 

After the women began to get treatment Nami met up with familiar faces and some she didn’t recognize. 

 

Bartolommeo’s eye’s lit up with sparkles from a mile away as he was the first to greet her, “I-I-I C-Can’t believe I-I-It’s actually her. N-N-Nami-S-senpai, L-Luffy-senpai’s navigator and F-F-Future Q-Q-Q-Queen.” He stammered with excitement awaiting his day for a long time. 

 

“W-what the hell are you saying? Wait, who the hell are you?” She asked bewildered that he seemed to know a lot about them. 

 

“Don’t mind him, he’s a big fan is all.” 

 

“Sabo!” Nami said excitedly embracing the emperor. 

 

“Good to see you again ms. Nami, by the way nice hat.” He said hugging her back. 

 

“Thanks,” She said breaking the hug with a smile. “Where’s Luffy?” She asked looking around the group. 

 

“He went to face my father.” Zeta said appearing next to her. She noticed the portal at the top of the staircase. 

 

“Alone?! We have to help him!” She shouted dashing past them toward the open rift. The god appeared in front of her halting her advancement. 

“Don’t let your feelings cloud your judgement, only one person can go in and out; anyone else will be vaporized in seconds—he must accomplish this alone. If you truly love him then believe in him like you always have. There’s a reason you have his straw hat, he’ll come back, believe that Nami.” He exclaimed holding arms out to the sides preventing her from passing him. 

 

After a few moments of resistance she finally relented taking a few steps back. 

 

“You’re right Zeta.” She said softly letting out an audible sigh. 

 

“It’s alright Nami, he’ll be fine I can assure you, he’s been through a lot since you’ve been separated.” 

 

“Dragon-sama!” She shouted gleefully embracing the former leader of revolutionary army tightly. 

 

“Nice to see you as well.” He said slightly surprised returning the embrace. 

 

Raleigh smiled offering a wave, “Nice to see you again ms. Navigator.” He smiled getting a surprise hug also—it felt like a family reunion. 

 

Marco and Bartolommeo offered a wave and smile happy to see she was alive after everything that their leader suffered through, maybe after this it would be different. 

 

“Its nice to see you again Nami!” Buggy laughed standing next to the councilmen. 

 

“Same to you Buggy.” She offered with a smile. 

 

“Just remember who hooked you guys up.” Buggy said smugly turning his back with crossed arms. 

 

“Will you cut that out! If killing us is called hooking us up then you really are a moron!” She yelled with her fist raised. 

 

“Why you!” Buggy glared before being shoved roughly out the way by a presence that made Nami take a step back with fright. 

 

Katakuri nearly stood three meters towering over everyone. She couldn’t help remembering when him and Luffy fought back in Totto Land. The gaping hole he left in Luffy’s side, the amount of blood he lost, the amount of time he spent in the infirmary because of him. Now he was supposedly apart of Luffy’s alliance, she wondered how much things must’ve changed since she left. 

 

She took another slight step back even while trying to hold her ground seeing his hand reach out for her. 

 

Katakuri stuck out his index finger offering it toward the Organette to shake. Nami understood he was apologizing for his actions with this simple gesture clearly regretting the actions he took all that time ago. 

 

She slowly returned the handshake offering a smile toward the leader of Totto Land. Despite having wrappings over his face she could notice his slight smile underneath. The navigator truly wondered how Luffy gathered everyone to strive for this common goal, she figured there was a lot to catch up on. 

 

Nami conversed with the councilmen making sure to catch them up to speed with her actions in freeing the women locked up with the aid of Deadman Ace. Meanwhile the peaceful citizens of Paradise emerged after some time passed of not hearing the furious battles taking place. 

 

The people of Paradise shared food and beverages to their saviors and among one another as everyone gathered around to celebrate the victory. However there was one more battle to fight; Nami was glad to catch up with everyone but she eagerly couldn’t wait to reunited with Luffy again. 

 

Luffy couldn’t tell what was happening after he entered the portal. He opened his eyes and closed them only to be enveloped in darkness awaiting whatever came next.


	30. The Final Battle: Luffy v Elyon

Luffy emerged from the portal looking up at an endless deserted land. Large pillars stood in unusual formations throughout the territory and there wasn’t any wind to speak of—this place was unlike anywhere on earth he’d traveled to. The night sky shown several small moons in the near distance; numerous stars decorated the spectacular scenery. It bewildered the young man to speculate where he landed exactly. 

 

“Welcome to my domain.” The almighty spoke from his throne causing Luffy to whip around. He could only glare at the tall figure that stood at attention beginning to descend from the steps. 

 

“So you’re him huh? The almighty one that all your sons bow down to?” Luffy questioned stepping toward the figure that descended the steps. 

 

“I go by countless names mortal—however I’m universally known as Elyon in your language.” The almighty spat the last part. 

 

Luffy halted his movement in surprise, “you know me?” 

 

Elyon also stopped in his tracks hearing the surprise of his creation. “You’re the mortal cursed with the gift of devil fruit powers to challenge the gods.” He spoke before descending the rest of the stairs to stand only feet from his opponent. 

 

“So you really are the one supreme being?” Luffy asked examining God. He stood around nine feet and looked to weigh over a thousand pounds of pure muscle. He appeared as a younger man in his mid-thirties with shiny black curls draping to his shoulders. 

 

Elyon looked contemplative for a moment before answering, “its been centuries since I’ve talked to a human, and since you’ve managed to make it this far, I suppose I’ll explain to you mortal.” He clasped his hands behind his back not taking his eyes off the calculated man.

 

“In the beginning was the word, and the word was God. And the Earth was without form and void; and darkness was over the surface of the deep. In the beginning I created. I gave the universe form. And in creating it, I determined exactly what would happen and when it would end. And when I looked at everything I'd created, it was perfect. So perfect, and predetermined that it no longer had meaning. It had become a complete waste of my time. So I changed things. I created humanity. Because I needed something that was flawed. Oh... that's right. You know everything. You have it all figured out. That’s why you became high councilor, deciding to try and lead humanity, because you've got all the answers.” The words spat by the supreme being held a clear disdain. He appeared to hate the very thing he should’ve held previous—it irritated the high councilor.

 

Luffy could only stare in bewilderment at God’s word unsure of what to make of them. Despite his irritation he didn’t doubt this being, he spoke the truth.

 

“So, I'm going to continue talking if you won’t respond. You don't have to listen if you don't want to. Humanity is a unique part of my creation. All those centuries ago, I realized I'd made a mistake. If everything I'd created was perfect and it was all decided, then it was pointless. I could't accept that. I decided I didn't want to know how it all ends for you mortals. There was only one way to do that, I had to make myself forget. I hid the end of humanity's story, even from myself. That's the point of mankind. That's the truth.”

 

Luffy grew angry at the being’s truth being spoken; it was bullshit to him. He thought Alpha and the new gods had been arrogant enough but this God took it a few steps further. He claimed humanity was imperfect and decided to forget their ending willing to let his mistakes die if necessary, to amuse his boredom. He could’ve saved countless lives and instead chose to stay secluded letting the people of the world; his suposed creations suffer. 

 

“Almighty one or not, God or not; all you bastards sound the same to me,” Luffy growled, “ I killed kings and gods alike; you’ll end up like all the rest, I’ve faced.” The hellfire surged from his body encasing him in black and cerulean flames; the golden cuffs around his wrists expanded, encasing his hands in the lion-headed gauntlets. 

 

God examined his foe thoroughly for the first time noticing the mortal had stolen his eldest son’s gauntlets—perhaps he would be a somewhat worthy opponent. 

 

“You seek to kill me after I told you the secret to life’s creation. To think you could have a chance, you’re a foolish mortal indeed.” The almighty mocked unmoving from his position. 

 

“You’re Insane.” Luffy spat transforming into his dragon release state. Every opponent he faced beforehand, he’d been able to get a reading on their power proved. However with this being he sensed nothing, as if he was on a different plane of existence entirely. Despite his unsureness he stood tall not backing down from his toughest battle by far.

 

The change in appearance didn’t faze the being. “Does it really matter? There are alternate versions of me you would find quite charming.” He mocked with a sly smirk.

 

Luffy didn’t waste any time dashing toward God aiming a flaming gauntlet fist aimed directly at his face. 

 

The being easily caught the gauntlet, hooking underneath his elbow and tossing Luffy over his shoulder. 

 

Luffy landed on his clawed feet nimbly dashing toward God once more. He stretched out a clawed kick which the lord easily ducked under. The high councilor followed it up with another furious backhanded strike only for it to be blocked again. 

 

The Almighty grabbed the side of Luffy’s face tossing him away and onto his back with a flick of his hand. Luffy rolled into a crouching position firing off his hellfire flames toward the being. 

 

God reared his hand back diapering the flames immediately with a short powerful gust of wind. Before Luffy could blink, the almighty sprinted toward him at an unbelievable speed kicking him straight in the sternum. 

 

Elyon followed it up with blows to body and head of his foe, before landing an uppercut sending him up in the air and finally kicking him off in the distance, sending Luffy crashing into a large pillar of rock. 

 

“From what I gather based on how you fight I could’ve mistaken you for one of my sons. Everything about you tells the tale. Your attitude, your scars, your tactics. They all scream outrage, vengeance, despair; what terrible wrong could’ve been done to you to set you on this path?” He asked rhetorically picking Luffy up by his neck. 

 

“It doesn’t matter,” he slammed the high councilor into the pillar, “nothing matters.” The amount of nihilism was unlike anything the high councilor ever heard before; he rejected everything declaring life meaningless.

 

Luffy struggled in his grip placing his hands on the Elyon’s wrist trying to break free unsuccessfully. “What the hell are you planning to do? Talk me to death?” He taunted causing God to smirk widely.

 

“No actually,” Elyon landed half a dozen punches before hitting him with a devastating uppercut, “I thought I’d beat you to death mortal.” God sneered at the weakling that dared to challenge him. Even if he consumed every devil fruit in the known universe it still wouldn’t be enough to kill him.

 

Luffy couldn’t feel the weight of one of the gauntlets as one laid shattered on the ground. At the last moment he jumped out of the way of the almighty’s landing that attempted to crush him. 

 

The high councilor bounded off the nearby pillar landing behind God as he attempted another strike with the gauntlet. Elyon barley flinched as he held the gauntlet with his bare hands despite having his back turned. Elyon clutched the gauntlet tighter pulling Luffy to him, giving the man a hard elbow knocking the wind of him. 

 

Still having a grip on the gauntlet, God flipped Luffy over his head before spinning him around, tossing him a few meters. Elyon examined his deceased son’s favorite toy before crushing it into pieces. 

 

Luffy’s breathing became heavy as his body started to wear. His durability had began to reach his limit, the battles from earlier took a toll on his strength. But he couldn’t give up, everyone was counting on him. 

 

He put his hands together summoning a hellfire lance. He chucked it at the almighty watching as it detonated in his face causing a furious wind to blow forth and push him back despite his clawed feet digging into the ground. 

 

Another gust of wind blew forth from the detonation site. The Almighty appeared unscathed with his arms crossed. “So that is the cosmic power bestowed to you human, very well. I will show you the gap in our strength is the difference between heaven and earth.” 

 

Elyon rose his open hand toward the nearest moon before clenching his hand into a tight fist with a loud grunt.

 

Luffy looked up toward the moon to see a large boom rupture from the surface. It began to crackle into fragments and soon exploded into smaller pieces. 

 

God brought his fist down sending the fragments of the moon torpedoing toward their position. 

 

‘T-there’s no way, that’s impossible.’ Luffy eyes widened; he barley had time to collect his thoughts as the meteors closed in on him. He expanded his wings flying at the fastest speed possible trying to escape the flaming comets that pursued him. 

 

Loud crashes boomed all around him eventually catching up to him and sending him crashing into the ground, pinning him beneath the moon’s fragments. 

 

Luffy reemerged moments later pushing over a large boulder. He barley had time to widen his eyes before he felt the Almighty’s fist enter his stomach knocking the wind from him once again. 

 

Forced on his heels, he was completely vulnerable to God’s merciless beating; being punched through a nearby pillar. He could only turn his head to side and cough slightly being nearly defeated. 

 

“You should’ve stayed at home mortal, but you just had to enter my domain and try to rescue those who you can’t.” He taunted picking Luffy up by his cardigan, lifting him off his feet. He could tell the mortal was fading, the spirit he once had would eventually break from his power.

 

“If me and your sons were really alike, you know what you are doing is wrong, you must’ve been a good person once.” Luffy said trying to buy himself sometime, he had only one option left. 

 

The almighty simply held an indifferent expression toward his foe’s words. “No, not good, never good, after all I am a God.” He said striking the high councilor’s face. 

 

Luffy gathered hellfire in his horns rapidly, firing into God’s face just after he reared his fist back. The explosion surprised the being causing him to cover his eyes and release his hold. 

 

The high councilor now free put some distance between himself and his opponent. The pentagram on his right palm glowed brightly indicating its readiness. 

 

“Damn, I’ve got no choice—or everyone dies.” He bit roughly into his thumb causing blood to run over the symbol before igniting his right hand in hellfire. He slammed his palm against the ground without a second thought. 

 

An spacial rift opened up letting out a strong wind causing Luffy to step back. A loud roar broke out from the portal as Lucifer himself stepped out. 

 

“Finally, I’m back in my rightful place!” He spoke turning toward the man who summoned him. The devil looked far different from his appearance in hell; he looked exactly like God did with the exceptions of the red eyes and long horns protruding from the crown of his head. 

 

“You kept you end of the bargain human, and I’ll keep mine.” He said before turning his attention to the Almighty. 

 

God glared at Luffy who rested on a knee from his fatigue. “YOU! You brought him here to kill me?! You’re far more of a foolish mortal than I once thought.” 

 

“Don’t worry about him dear brother, I’m the one who’s going to kill you and take over this wretched place.” Lucifer grinned stepping toward his counterpart. 

 

Luffy stood up heading for the exit to the dimension. A blue energy blast stopped him in his tracks. 

 

“Just where do you think you’re going mortal?” God spat glaring at the high councilor. 

 

“Back to my world, I’m taking everyone home; your armies are slain, and your sons are dead.” He spoke staring down the two brothers. 

 

“You really shouldn’t have summoned me, before I defeat my brother, I’ll kill you and devour your soul for eternity.” The devil laughed seeing the helpless mortal that stood before him. 

 

Luffy knew it wouldn’t be that simple when he wrote the deal in blood. He assumed this could’ve been a possible outcome to deal with, the betrayal didn’t surprise or phase him all that much. He got to see his beloved navigator one last time, it was enough for him. 

 

“Come on little man, you wanted to take on God and the Devil, now’s your chance.” The Almighty said igniting his fist with blue energy. 

 

Luffy stood tall against the two beings, “And join you guys in beating the crap out of each other for all eternity? I don’t think so, besides I’ve already won.” He said turning his back to walk away, he was going to return to his loved ones. 

 

“DON’T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!” Elyon shouted losing his calm demeanor. He couldn’t handle being disrespected by a mistake such as a mortal, it was infuriating. He would end the leader of the world crushing the future before raining down Armageddon on earth. 

 

“Or what? You think I care what happens to me? Come on then, do your worst.” Luffy growled turning around to face the duo head on. He ignited his forearms in hellfire creating a lance to combat his opponents. 

 

The pair of brothers ignited their hands with energy; blue and red gathered into a singular blast heading directly toward him. 

 

To Luffy the moment seemed to happen in slow motion. Each breath he took was deep and forceful. He knew it would be his last moments alive, however he wouldn’t go down without swinging. The duo were unbeatable and he finally came upon opponents that he couldn’t beat even with a hundred lifetimes of training; his situation was hopeless. Most would’ve rolled over and died but he had way too much pride for that—something he was willing to die for. 

 

“Goodbye everyone my citizens, my friends, my family...” He took a last exhale as his thoughts were clouded with the good times on the Thousand Sunny. Luffy let the memories of his family and crew fill his thoughts before opening his eyes one last time. He jammed the spear into the combined blasts of energy from the brothers. Immediately his attack shattered like glass, as the blast consumed his arm. 

 

His last thought was an apology not being able to keep his promise and receive his straw hat back from Nami. He shut his eyes feeling the blast consuming the rest of his body. He didn’t retreat anything he lived a full life and the death he wished would greet him finally had. 

 

God and Satan stood triumphantly over the ashes of what remained of the high councilor—their common enemy was dead. 

 

———————————————————

 

Back in paradise Nami continued catching up with the familiar faces she knew while meeting new ones alike. In an instant her mood became somber-like as she clutched at the straw hat on her head. 

 

Sabo arched a brow at the woman he considered his sister-in-law. “Nami, is everything okay?” He asked sensing her distress. Ace and Scarlett turned their attention to her as well concerned over her changed mood. 

 

“Luffy...” she spoke softly clutching the straw hat tighter. In her heart she felt something had happened and it worried her to know if he was okay.

 

———————————————————

A/N: Wu-oh, Freeze-frame! What’s gonna happen next?


End file.
